A Joke, A Kiss, A Journey of Love
by Sheone
Summary: Updated October 2nd 2010 - Chapter 99: The Search - A Marauders Prequel; Romance, Comedy, Mystery, Action, Adventure
1. The Final Arrival

Lily Evans woke up early on July 28th, 1977. She sat up in bed and stretched, then remembered why she'd gotten up so untimely; her letter from Hogwarts would be coming today, and she was waiting desperately to find out some news. Lily ran down the stairs to find only her older sister, Petunia, backed up against the wall with her eyes and mouth closed tight. "What's wrong?" Lily giggled. "GET - IT - OUT - OF - HERE!" Petunia screamed. Lily finally realized what her sister was so afraid of. There was a brown barn owl perched on the table looking innocently at her. "Relax!" Lily said as she untied the letter from the owl's leg. "Freak!" Petunia shrieked as she ran up the stairs. Lily ripped open the envelope as fast as she could and read the letter it concealed.  
  
"Dear Miss Evans, For your seventh year of Hogwarts, a list has been enclosed of the necessary equipment and books, and a permission slip for the weekend trips to Hogsmeade. N.E.W.T's will be taken at the end of the year, and a requirement sheet has been provided for your topics. We are also very pleased to send you are congratulations on becoming Head Girl. We look forward to seeing you in your last year at Hogwarts! M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."  
  
Lily's heart fluttered. Ever since she was appointed prefect in her fifth year, she dreamed of become Head Girl. Lily sighed and walked slowly up the stairs, reading her letter over again. Mrs. Evans heard Lily walking down the hall and came out of her room, yawning and tying up her dressing gown. "What are you doing up so early - and what was Petunia on about this time?"  
  
Lily grinned and held up new badge to her mother. "An owl that scared Petunia just delivered this." Mrs. Evans smiled. "Congratulations, hun - I knew you'd make it." She gave her daughter a hug. Later that week, Lily received another letter - this time, one from a friend at school.  
  
"Dear Lil, Hey, how are you? How's your summer going? Any news from Hogwarts - they made me Head Boy, if you'll believe that. I thought for sure that Remus was going to get it. I was hoping to see you in Diagon Alley. My dad is letting me stay there for the last week of summer as a kind of 'reward'. I hope we bump into you. Well, write me back. We can talk on the train if you don't make it to Diagon Alley at the same time as me.  
  
James."  
  
Lily took out a fresh sheet of parchment and her quill and wrote a letter back.  
  
"Hi James! Congrats on making Head Boy! I got Head Girl - I guess this means we'll be spending quite a bit of time together. Seventh year is going to be great - I hope it won't be too tough. I'll try and make it to Diagon Alley in the last week, but if I can't, I'll find you on the train on September the first. How are Remus and Peter? It was too bad Remus was ill on the last week of school - is he doing better? Well, Dante is getting restless, so I'll send this to you with her now. I'll keep an eye open for you,  
  
Lily."  
  
Lily read the letter over twice, and then tied it to Dante's leg. She was really happy that James was keeping in touch; she was starting to like him a lot.  
  
***  
  
On August twenty-third, Lily's parents drove her into London. After much persuasion, she managed to convince her parents to let her stay in Diagon Alley, like James was doing.  
"Have a wonderful time, hun! Write us at least once a month to let us know what's happening." Lily's mother kissed her good-bye. She was now alone until September the first, and she was hoping to meet James along the way.  
Tom the innkeeper gave Lily a room in the Leaky Cauldron, and she was soon on her way to pick up her supplies for the seventh year at Hogwarts.  
Lily saw a lot of the Gryffindor girls in Diagon Alley, although she did not stop to talk to most of them. Lily was quite a popular girl, very smart, and pretty, too. She kept to herself most of the time, though, with her closest friends. Lily's best friend was Hannah Trinatly, who she spent most of her time with.  
Lily walked into Flourish and Blotts to get her new books.  
"Can I help you, miss?" the storekeeper asked.  
"Yes. I'll need Standard Book of Spells, Grade Seven, Advance Ancient Runes, and Intermediate Divination. Oh, I'll need a new copy of The Dark Arts: Intermediate Defense," Lily said as she consulted her list. Lily finished getting all her supplies by the end of the day, and she walked around for the rest. Each day, Lily walked around looking for any sign of Hannah, James, or his friends.  
Three days before the start of term, Lily could hear a familiar ruckus from down the street.  
"YOU FOUR BOYS GET BACK HERE! YOU COME BACK AND YOU CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" Lily heard someone shouting at the top of their lungs, followed by four seventeen-year-old boys running up the street at full speed. It was James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter.  
"Lily!" Remus shouted and pointed the others in the direction of where Lily was standing.  
Lily grinned broadly at them. "What on earth did you do this time?"  
James and Sirius both looked at each other and laughed.  
"Well," James started, "we were just at the apothecary to get new ingredients for potions. Sirius had his pockets full of Dungbombs and Dr. Filibuster's fireworks. Well - let's just it wasn't a good mix when I lit on of the fireworks that were connected to a Dungbomb. Sirius caught on to my little joke, and he threw the bomb carelessly over his shoulder. Hit the storage of essence of liverworts."  
"So- technically, it isn't my fault!" Sirius said, still grinning, as he tried to stuff a few more fireworks back into his pockets. "Besides, it's seventh year! We might as well try and get the jokes started! We're gonna make this one a year to remember- maybe we can teach Snape a few lessons for all the trouble he caused."  
Lily hung out with the boys for the next few days, and she eventually met up with Hannah.  
On September the first, Lily and Hannah took a bus from the Leaky Cauldron to King's Cross Station. They found their trolleys and made their way to platform nine-and-three-quarters. There was already a small group of Hogwarts students there.  
Lily found an empty compartment on the train and helped Hannah heave their two trunks inside. For the first two hours of the ride, the only events were Lily's cat Trinity jumping out of her basket like a ghost and the old witch with the food trolley coming by. Lily and Hannah loaded up on all kinds of sweets, but their lunch was interrupted by a loud hassle in the hallway outside their compartment.  
"COME HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"  
"You won't last ten seconds in a fight with me! You might as well just give up! Wouldn't want to hurt yourself - you might be mistaken for being bad at Quidditch. Oh yeah! You already are!"  
"THAT'S IT!"  
Then there was the sound of punching. Lily stood up and pulled the door open to find two boys fighting right in front of her. It was James and a seventh year Slytherin named Severus Snape.  
Lily jumped in front of James and held him back.  
"Is it really worth it? Wasting your time with Snape?"  
James glared hard at Snape, who now had a black eye and a bloody nose. James's lip was cut, but he seemed to have gotten more blows than Snape. Snape glared back, but retreated and entered a compartment a few ways down.  
"C'mon. Sit in here for a minute," Lily said as she guided him into their compartment and pulled Trinity's basket of the seat to make more room.  
"Here," she said, and she dabbed the blood off his chin. "What happened? Why were you guys fighting?"  
"He just -" James looked away and glared at the door. "Never mind. It's not important. I should go back -"  
"No! Stay here and fume off. With a temper like that you'll attack him again - then you'll be expelled! He is really not worth it. Besides - whatever he said - it couldn't have been that horrible!"  
"He -" James turned back to Lily and sighed, "- he called you a."  
His voice trailed off so they couldn't here him.  
"A what? He called me a what?"  
"It's not important!" James said again and he stormed out.  
"What was that all about?" Lily asked Hannah.  
"I don't know."  
  
***  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts later in the evening and Lily and Hannah finished their meals as quickly as possible. They were first to leave the Great Hall, and the only ones in the common room.  
  
"What'd ya think Severus said about me? I mean - it really got James mad! What would make him that mad?"  
"Anything that comes out of a Slytherin's mouth is trash, Lil. Don't worry about it. C'mon, let's get some sleep so we can actually stay awake tomorrow. I think I'm getting too used to the holidays, I've forgotten almost everything!" Hannah said as she made her way up the staircase.  
  
***  
  
"New timetables," Lily said as James, Remus, and Sirius came and sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Where's Peter?"  
"Huh? Oh. he's decided to sleep in. He said he'll come down when the first bell rings," Remus said as he poured juice for his friends.  
"Without breakfast?" Hannah asked, shocked.  
"Yeah. I don't blame him, though. We were all up pretty late," Sirius said and passed James a stack of toast.  
"What are you up to now?" Lily asked, grinning.  
"That -" James said as he shoveled down some porridge, "- is none of your business. But you'll find out soon enough."  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "History of Magic first. Now I'm not too happy we went to bed early. I could've caught up on my sleep in Binns' class any time!"  
"What's after that?" Lily asked.  
"Divination for you - Arithmancy for me. I still don't understand why you took up Divination. It's so inaccurate!" Hannah said as she put her timetable in her bag.  
"Oh yeah - and Arithmancy is sooo fun!" Lily giggled.  
"Hey, hey, hey! Arithmancy is not boring! Hannah taking it is just an example of showing that it's for geeks!" Sirius said.  
Hannah stared a menacing glare at him and strode off.  
"Sirius! Watch it! She's really sensitive about that stuff!"  
Sirius snorted. "So? There is nothing in this world that will make me care about Hannah's feelings!"  
James and Remus both looked at Sirius with an odd expression on their faces. They looked like they were trying as hard as they could not to smile or laugh.  
"Shut up, or I'll curse you!" Sirius threatened them with a nervous look on his face.  
Lily giggled. "Sirius, if you like Hannah, I won't tell her. Just like I'm not telling you guys which one of you she likes."  
All three of them stared at Lily with wide eyes.  
The bell rang, and they marched off to the History of Magic class together.  
"Hope Binns doesn't drone on all class again," James said to Lily when they took their books and quills out of their bags. "Last time I woke up at the end of the class and I had to use Sirius's note on everything 'cause I had no idea what we learnt. Of course - Sirius had to do the same thing. What a nightmare."  
"Good morning class. Welcome back. I hope you had a nice Christmas vacation - now. let's review shall we. I'll read over my notes from first term, and I want you to copy down any detail you've missed," Professor Binns said as he took out a stack of transparent papers.  
The class took out fresh parchment with many giggles. It was common knowledge that Professor Binns hadn't actually noticed when he died, and most people were concerned at how forgetful he was. It wasn't that unusual for him to think Christmas had passed in September.  
The day went by fast for Lily, and the homework wasn't too bad. Hannah returned with a load of Arithmancy charts to be filled in by Monday; Lily tried hard to keep her face serious.  
  
*** 


	2. Payback

After one week of school, Lily felt like she was home again. She was back with all her friends and having the best time of her life. All was back to normal. except when -  
"SIRIUS! JAMES! REMUS! PETER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Lily woke up on Sunday to the almost familiar shrieks of Hannah.  
"Hannah? What happened? Are you alr-?" Lily clapped her hand over her mouth when she saw Hannah.  
Her hair, once long, blonde, and silky, was now short and done up in dreadlocks. It was impossible to mistake as a new style - she looked ridiculous.  
"Oh my good God! What happened?" Lily asked, still shocked.  
"It was your little friends! The Marauders! THEY DID THIS, I KNOW IT!" Hannah shrieked.  
"How do you know? Are you sure it was them?"  
Tears started to well up in Hannah's eyes. "Yesterday - after you'd gone to bed - we were arguing. I told them I wasn't going to waste my time with them. I was pulling my hair up as I got off the couch and Sirius - that idiot - he told me that playing around with my precious hair was a waste of time. It was them, I know it was!"  
"Okay - let me explain something to you. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They play jokes on people - and they're only satisfied when they see panic in their victims. Here is what were going to do: I'm going to fix your hair as best I can. I will look up the counter-curse. You act like you're just trying out a new style and you absolutely love it. Then - they've got nothing! After that I'll restore your hair. and then we'll get them back," Lily added seeing the still-worried look on Hannah's face.  
Hannah stayed in the dormitory for most of the day, and Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were walking around the common room with smug faces and acting like they owned the place. Lily finally had it - she decided to play around with them.  
"So. Lil - where's Hannah?" Sirius asked when they saw Lily sitting in the common room reading for Transfiguration.  
"Oh - she's upstairs. She didn't get much sleep last night. She sneaked out to visit Gabriel - you know. in Ravenclaw - she was up nearly all night."  
"James - didn't some one say they saw her and she - er - changed her hair?" Remus asked, but looking at Lily.  
"Oh! Did you guys see her hair?" Lily said enthusiastically. All four boys' faces glowed.  
"Why? Was she. unhappy with it?" James asked grinning broadly.  
"Unhappy? What are you talking about? She looks gorgeous! She said she woke up and it had just. changed on it's own! She loves it so much. It was unbelievable!"  
James's mouth dropped open and Sirius frowned.  
"Are you sure Lil, cause some of the girls said she looked pretty ridiculous!" Remus said, but giving warning looks to his friends.  
"Well. they weren't too keen about it. but - they've always been jealous of Hannah. And now - especially!" Lily added as an afterthought, smiling maliciously. "Well, g'night. See you in Transfiguration tomorrow morning!"  
Lily entered the girls' dormitory to see Hannah sitting in front of the mirror, rocking back and forth.  
Her hair didn't look too bad. Lily managed to take out the dreadlocks with fistfuls of Sleak Easy's Hair Potion, and it was just the shock of seeing her with now wavy hair higher than her chin.  
"Lil - as soon as we fix this - we have got to get back at those four! Seriously, I'm not going to let them get away with this!"  
"Hannah - don't worry! I've almost learnt the spell. But it's just not safe to try and pull anything on those four. Peter wouldn't see it coming, but Remus, Sirius and James are always alert and they don't understand what payback is, unless they are doing taking it out on someone else."  
"I don't care. I'm not talking about something humorous and innocent - I mean seriously getting dirt on them!"  
  
***  
  
So, when Lily had Hannah's hair to it's natural state again, they went to work and started looking for anything that would put justice to the Marauders' crime. They spent their time in their dormitory because the library was as unsafe as researching in the common room and shouting out to Sirius, James, and Remus their status.  
By mid-October, neither Hannah nor Lily thought of anything that could bring justice to what the four had done. Until.  
On October twenty-first, Dumbledore addressed the students at dinner.  
"Halloween is approaching, and the celebration ideas are scarce. Some of the prefects have made the idea of having a Halloween ball, which would be available to fourth years and up. For the rest of you, the ghosts have volunteered to have a theatre performance that you are all invited to, and otherwise, the feast will be all. If anybody thinks that his or her idea may bring a more joyful event, by all means, inform me. Tuck in!"  
Lily stared at Hannah with a sudden smile.  
"What?" Hannah asked, clueless.  
"I've got a plan!"  
"Really? What is it?"  
"Er - I'll tell you later," Lily said because she noticed Remus elbow Sirius and James glance at Hannah. Peter was staring right at Lily.  
That night in the girls' dormitory, Lily pulled out four sheets of parchment and a bottle of scarlet ink. On the first letter, she wrote:  
  
"Dear James,  
I can no longer deny my feelings for you. I have loved you from the moment you put on the Sorting Hat. Will you be my date for the Halloween Ball? I will meet you in front of the doors of the Great Hall, and I will be holding a red rose. You will never regret it...  
With truest love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer."  
  
Lily handed Hannah the letter. When she read it, she looked very confused. "What good will these do?" Hannah asked as she handed the letter back to Lily. "A little slow, aren't we?" Lily teased. "Okay, look at it this way: James, Sirius, and Remus are very popular, right?" "Right." "Lots of girls will ask them to the Ball, right?" "Right..." "And they're so pig-headed that they'll turn down every offer to await the amazing woman who sent them the letter, right?" "Right." "And at the night of the dance, they'll be the only guys without any dates! It's not the best plan in the world, but for the past three dances, Sirius, James, and Remus have all had dates and they were always the center of attention!" "Oh my God! That's brilliant, Lil. But - do you think they'll actually go with someone they don't know?" "Er. Oh! Yeah - all we have to do is stage a loud conversation one night about whom we are going to take to the dance - we'll say that we're going to wait of something. That'll make 'em think it's us, but we'll really have dates, and then they'll be all alone," Lily said as she started to copy down the letter again to Sirius, Remus and Peter. "This might just work." Hannah said as she helped Lily make the letters.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, when the owl post arrived, Lily watched four Hogwarts owls swoop in front of her for, one for James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, as she untied letters the letters from her family off Dante's leg and a copy of the Daily Prophet. Hannah glanced up as well when the boys started to untie their letters from the school owls.  
Lily felt a bolt of happiness when Sirius's mouth dropped and James's face reddened. Remus only chocked on his pumpkin juice and Peter accidentally dropped his letter in his cereal.  
"What's with you guys?" Lily asked and she tried not to smile as James folded the letter and fumbled to put it inside his robes.  
"Nothing," James said as he untied his robes slightly.  
"Er - let's go get our things, guys," Sirius said without finishing his breakfast. The four boys got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Lily watched the doors close and she joined in laughing with Hannah - but.  
"I knew something was fishy," Sirius said as he watched the two girls through a small crack in the door. "They sent the letters!"  
"This is their way at getting back at us," Remus said as he saw Hannah give Lily a high five.  
"What do we do? Ignore and forget, or attack back?" Sirius said as he closed the door fully and headed towards the common room.  
"Lets give 'em a taste of their own medicine."  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Lily got her copy of the Daily Prophet and a letter without an address. Hannah got the same thing.  
  
"Dear Lily, I can no longer deny my love for you. I would be truly honored to accompany you to the Halloween Ball. If your answer is yes, meet me in front of the Great Hall. I will be holding a white rose, for you. Please, do not hide the feelings I know that you share.  
Your Love,  
Your Soul Mate,  
  
Anonymous."  
  
Lily had a strange feeling about the letter. Deciding not to show her panic, she forced a smile and folded the letter up calmly. Hannah could not hide her shock, though. Her face flushed, she clumsily put the letter in her robes and stared around the room. "What's the matter, Hannah?" Remus asked. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. "N-nothing. Nothing. I'd better go, I've got to get my books for Arithmancy," Hannah said and she pulled Lily off her chair and out the door.  
"You think it was them?" Lily asked.  
"Well, if it was, then they know we sent the others. What are we going to do now?" "We stick to the plan. We'll just have to change the conversation - make it sound like we have no idea who sent the letters and that we are going to wait for the person. They'll realize that if we have no clue who sent the letters then we didn't send the first ones," Lily pointed out, but she sounded a bit desperate. "Okay, so we act clueless and stick to the plan. Sounds good - I really hope it works. we'd have to look for more pranks," Hannah sighed and they split up to head to their different classed. Two days before the Ball, Lily and Hannah started their "throw off" conversation. "So, Hannah," Lily asked loudly in the common room after dinner, "have you got a date to the Ball yet?' "Er - I'm not sure. I might wait a bit more. You know. play my options," Hannah replied, even louder than Lily. It worked; the Marauders came and sat in the same corner as them. "Oooooooh! No dates, ladies? What a shame, what a real shame!" Sirius said, shaking his head. "Well, what about you?" Lily asked. "You don't appear to have someone to accompany you yet, either!" Their thrilled faces vanished. "Lil, that's none of your business," Remus said. "Don't worry Lil. They're just taking their anger of not being so popular out on you. It's typical for boys who are hopelessly single," Hannah said, smirking. Sirius glared at Hannah. "If you must know, we have been asked by hundreds of girls. We're just making sure we don't agree too quickly. Don't want to have to dance with a troll. I bet you know what that's like, eh, Hannah?" Hannah glared hard. "Obviously not! I've been asked by almost every Ravenclaw boy out there!" "Suuuure you have," James said, winking at Remus. Hannah scowled at the four boys and stormed off. "You're pathetic excuses for Gryffindor men!" Lily shouted and ran up the stairs.  
  
*** 


	3. A Joke Gone Bad

Halloween came, and Lily and Hannah secretly found dates in Ravenclaw. Hannah was going with Robbie Benson, and Lily was going with Alex Touffer. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter showed no signs of having dates, but they were keeping to themselves most of the night.  
After the feast, Lily and Hannah hurried upstairs and changed into their dress robes. Hannah's were midnight blue and Lily's were mauve. They did their hair and hurried down to the Great Hall.  
Alex was waiting by a suit of armor; he looked very handsome.  
"You look great!" he said with a smile, offering her his arm.  
"Thank you. Lets go," Lily said. She took his arm and they walked into the Great Hall.  
It was decorated better than any other year Lily could remember. There were hundreds of carved pumpkins floating through the air filled with orange candles making the room look like a fantasy. The sky was clear, but a few lightning bolts lit up the room every few minutes. The four long house tables had disappeared and a large shiny dance floor was in their place. It was lined with thousands of orange and black candles. There was also a small stage where a musical group was playing songs requested by the students.  
Lily and Alex fought their way through the crowd over to Hannah and Robbie.  
Almost everybody turned up; all the seventh, sixth, and fifth years along with a few fourth years. The songs started, and people gradually made their way onto the dance floor.  
Lily spotted Sirius and Remus dancing with two sixth year Gryffindors Lily didn't recognize. She walked over to talk to them.  
"Hey, Remus! Where's Peter and James?" she asked.  
"Er - Peter didn't have a date. Shame has him locked up in our dorm catching up on homework - and. what do you mean 'where's James?'"  
"I haven't seen him anywhere - what?" Lily turned to Sirius who was staring at her with wide eyes. "You didn't honestly think I wouldn't be able to get a date, did you?"  
"Er - no. I didn't think that... Umm. James is in the Entrance Hall." Sirius said.  
Lily waved goodbye to them and headed to the doors.  
"James?"  
She saw James at the top of the stairs and walking back towards the common room. On the ground, in front of the Great Hall, was a white rose. Lily picked it up and stared back to the now empty staircase, her spirit broken. James had been waiting for her.  
Lily came back into the Great Hall, still holding the rose, to see Alex looking around for her.  
"There you are! Where were you?" he asked her, eyeing the flower.  
  
"Oh - I was just going to see a friend. Er - I'm really sorry - I've got to go... I have to -"  
"What? You've only been here for five minutes, and we haven't even danced!"  
"I'm so sorry, I just - I have to go," Lily said, backing out the doors.  
"That's just what I get for taking a Mudblood to the ball!" Alex said, ignoring the few people who spun around with their mouths wide open.  
Lily turned around, her eyes stinging, and faced Alex. He merely crossed his arms and glared at her. Everyone in a ten-metre radius was staring at her. "Fuck you!" she snapped at Alex, and she turned and ran so he wouldn't see her cry. She ran all the way up to the common room, so fast she didn't even realize that she knocked James over when she entered the staircase to the girls' dormitory. She sat in the corner of the room with her face in her hands.  
"Lil? Lil are you okay?" a voice came from the open door.  
Lily looked up. James was peering inside the room, a look of concern brandished on his face.  
"What happened? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing - leave me alone, James."  
"No, Lily! Tell me what's wrong!" James said. He entered the dorm, sat down next to Lily, and put his arm around her.  
"No - just go!" Lily said, tears still streaming down her face.  
"I'm not leaving. You tell me what's wrong or I'll stay here all night!"  
Lily shook her head.  
"Fine. I sure hope the girls don't mind me staying in here."  
Lily put her head down on James's shoulder and handed him the white rose. She felt him squeeze her shoulder.  
"I'm still not leaving," he whispered.  
Lily sniffed and wiped the tears off her cheek. "It was Alex. He said that - he called me a Mudblood just to spite me for wanting to leave the dance!" she said in one quick gasp.  
James stood up so suddenly that Lily almost fell over.  
"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously.  
"He called you a Mudblood? I'm going to kill him!" James said and he walked quickly out the door.  
Lily jumped up and went after him, but by the time she emerged from the staircase, the portrait hole was already swinging shut. So Lily sat, shocked, on one of the squishy common room couches for two hours until the Gryffindors started to come back from the Ball. Lily returned to her dormitory and closed the hangings on her bed around her before Hannah or the other seventh year girls could return.  
The next morning, Lily woke up to Hannah pulling open her hangings and inviting in the bright, warm sun into her bed.  
"What are you doing?" Lily asked Hannah. "It's Saturday! Let me sleep in!"  
"Lil, it's one in the afternoon!" Hannah said and she dragged Lily out of bed.  
Lily changed into her plain robes and sat on her bed with a blank expression.  
"Just what exactly did you say to James?" Hannah asked her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You don't even know what he did?" Hannah asked Lily, sitting next to her.  
"What are you talking about? What did he do?"  
"Lil!" Hannah said, shocked that Lily hadn't caught up in the news. "He sort of. he and Sirius. they beat up Alex Touffer."  
"WHAT?"  
"Yeah! A few minutes after you left James came storming in, he talked to Sirius quickly, and then the next thing we knew, Sirius and James are in the center of the dance floor beating the hell out Alex!" Hannah said, and she looked at Lily waiting for her reaction.  
"Oh my God!" Lily said and she flopped back onto her bed. She bit her lip, thinking for a second. "Did they get in trouble?"  
"Straight from Dumbledore. They've both got detention for two weeks; Alex had to stay the night in the hospital wing! They're really lucky they didn't use magic or they'd have been suspended from school!"  
"Oh my God," Lily breathed again. "Why did he do that?"  
"You tell me - what did you say to him?"  
"He - he asked me what happened and I just told him what Alex said. he jumped up and left. Didn't say much, didn't come back. I didn't think he'd beat him up. I mean - maybe yell at him, if anything - but getting two week's detention - why would he do that?"  
"Oh, come on, Lil! I think you know why," Hannah laughed.  
"No - seriously - I have no clue!" Lily said, shaking her head.  
"Lil, he likes you!" Hannah said.  
"What? What are you talking about? He doesn't like me." Lily shook her head again. "He doesn't."  
"Lil, wake up and smell the pumpkin juice!" Hannah grinned. "He beat up a guy for calling you a name! That's twice now; remember? He did the same thing to Severus Snape. He loves you!"  
Lily blushed. "He does not love me. And why would Sirius do it too? Sirius used to hate me - he still isn't very keen on me now."  
Hannah giggled. "James is Sirius's best friend. Of course he'd help. Sirius wouldn't let James get in trouble without him!"  
"God. Where is James?" Lily asked, heading towards the door.  
"Er. I think Remus said they started detention today. trophy room with Filch. Go get him, Lil!" Hannah added, winking.  
Lily headed to the trophy room anxiously. James had beaten up a guy just because he called her a name. Why would he go through so much trouble?  
"Lily! What are you doing here?" James asked with a wide grin, holding a bottle of polish when Lily entered.  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" Lily asked and waved to Sirius.  
"Er - yeah - but it better be quick. Flinchy's going to be back to check on us soon - c'mon," James said and he led her out of the trophy room and into an empty chamber down the corridor.  
"So?" he asked her, still grinning.  
Lily sighed. "Why exactly did you do that last night?"  
"Do what?"  
"Beat up Alex! Was there any reason, or did you just feel like a good bashing?" Lily asked James.  
"Er - I wasn't exactly thinking at the moment, but I don't regret it. Lil, I can't stand idiots like him, especially when they treat you like that." Lily blushed.  
"I understand that, but why for me? I mean, it just me. I'm no one special." Lily shrugged.  
"Well. to me you are. I'd better get back. I'll talk to you at dinner, okay?" James said, backing into the corridor.  
"Okay," Lily said and followed him.  
"Oh - and Lily," James said at the doorway of the trophy room, "it was worth it."  
  
***  
  
Lily didn't see James at dinner; she suspected he was stuck in the trophy room for longer then he thought, but she saw him the next day in Divination.  
"Your late!" Professor Terney barked as James entered the room over thirty minutes late.  
"Sorry Professor. I had to clean the Potion Master's cauldron," James said, slipping to the back of the class where Remus and Lily were sitting.  
"Yes, yes, I know. Hurry up and sit down!" she said.  
James sat down next to Lily and pulled out his books.  
"Hi," Lily whispered, but still faced the front of the class. "Where's Sirius?"  
"He's stuck in the hospital wing cleaning the bed pans. I envy him though, I've regretted taking Divination ever since our first class in third year!" James shook his head and copied down a diagram of the brain.  
"It's not that bad," Lily said.  
"Yeah... I guess. Hey - Hogsmeade next weekend - wanna do something?" James asked, glancing at Lily.  
"Er - like what?"  
"I don't know. Well, we can start out at Honey Dukes. Three Broomsticks for Butter Beer. Zonko's is, of course, a given. sound good?" James asked, now not even paying attention to the lesson.  
"Sounds great! You'd better finish your diagram - Terney is watching you," Lily said and nodded towards Professor Terney's desk. She was glaring at James out of the corner of her eye.  
"Gottcha. I'll talk to you later," James said as the bell rang and they split up, Lily heading for her Study of Ancient Runes class.  
  
*** 


	4. The Shrieking Shack

That weekend, Lily and Hannah met James, Sirius and Remus in the common room to leave for Hogsmeade."  
"Hi guys!" Lily called. "Where's Peter?"  
"Er - he's the only one who didn't finish his homework. He's 'combining our efforts' and copying from the three of us. honestly - I'd still come even if I'd been deprived of my sleep for a month! I've run out of candy!" Remus said, shaking his head.  
"Well, what are you guys waiting for? C'mon!" Hannah called. She was already half way out the portrait hole.  
The Great Hall was packed with excited looking third and fourth years. There weren't too many older students, but Lily spotted some more familiar faces here and there. She and Hannah hopped into a carriage with the three boys behind them. They arrived in Hogsmeade, and it looked more cheerful then ever. The streets were packed with civilians, students, and a slight wind was blowing in the distance.  
"Where to first?" James asked Lily as they walked out of the carriages' path.  
"Er - let's buy candy and jokes first - then we can go get some Butter Beer," Lily said and started to walk to Zonko's.  
"Perfect!" Sirius said and he joined James and Lily. "I've run out of fireworks!"  
They loaded their bags with their new tricks and headed towards the crowd at Honey Dukes. They bought Fizzing Whizbees, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, and packages upon packages of chocolate frogs.  
"Whoa - it's getting pretty cold out here. I'm going to run ahead and get us a table," Remus said and he ran through the crowd and into the Three Broomsticks.  
Sirius and Hannah entered the Inn but James stopped Lily.  
"What?" Lily asked him.  
"Come here," James said and he grabbed her arm and led her down the street and then turned, starting to march up a hill.  
"Where are we going?" Lily asked James, but he didn't answer until they reached the house at the top of the hill.  
"In here," James pointed at a door at the side of the house.  
Lily froze.  
"What?" James asked.  
"I'm not going in there!"  
"Why not?"  
"James! It's the Shrieking Shack! It's haunted!" Lily said and she stared at the bordered up windows of the infamous Hogsmeade house.  
"Lil, c'mon! If anything, there're a few ghosts - not much of a threat!" James said with a wide grin on his face.  
"I don't care what you say, I'm not going in there!" Lily said, crossing her arms.  
"Would it help if I told you I've gone in there hundreds of times?" James asked and walking back to where Lily was standing.  
"No! - I. what's so special about it? Why do you go in there?"  
"Never mind why. The only thing special about it is that it's the only place I know where we can be alone."  
Lily blushed and her voice broke. "Oh. are you sure it's not haunted?"  
"Yes! I'm sure!" James said. "Okay. We'll just go back down to The Three Broomsticks and have Sirius to entertain us..."  
"Fine! Okay! But if anything happens, I'm personally blaming you!"  
"Nothing's gonna happen - c'mon!" James said. He led her around the side of the house where there was a small door barely visible through the overgrown ivy. James pulled out his wand and muttered, "Alohamora."  
The door swung open, and James led Lily through an empty room covered in dust and cobwebs. He took her around the corner and stopped.  
"Well, what are we doing in here?" Lily said, slightly shaken.  
James smiled and stared at Lily.  
"What?" Lily asked.  
James leant forwards a kissed her. Lily started to back away, but after two seconds her hands were around him and she was kissing him back.  
  
"Where did they go?" Remus asked as Hannah and Sirius joined him.  
"What are you talking about? They're right - hey! Where'd they go?" Sirius said when he turned around. "They were right behind us!"  
"Where else would they go? This was our last stop!" Hannah exclaimed.  
"I'm not quite sure. wait. I think I know. wait here," Sirius said and walked out the door and back into the cold. He walked up a hill and towards the Shrieking Shack, to the side door, and twisted the handle.  
'Unlocked. James!' Sirius thought and he entered the house.  
"James?" Sirius called out.  
  
Back in the hallway, James heard Sirius calling his name.  
"That's Sirius!" James said and he parted from Lily. "C'mon! Upstairs! Quietly!" James said. He took Lily's hand and they walked up the stairs as quickly and as silently as they could.  
"James? James!" Sirius called out. He entered the hallway and saw footsteps free of dust. "James! I know you're in here!"  
"Hurry!" James whispered. He led Lily into a room and closed the door. He held the handle and motioned Lily to get behind him  
"Why do we have to hide?" Lily asked him.  
"Sirius is a bit - er - I don't know how to put it. Well, he's weird when it comes to stuff like this. It's best if he doesn't find us."  
"JAMES? Where are you? We've been waiting for you!" Sirius called. He was getting closer.  
"What'll he do if he finds us?" Lily asked.  
"Knowing Sirius? It's not gonna be pretty. Shh! Here he comes!" James said and he put his weight against the door and squeezed the handle.  
The handle moved slightly, and James turned it back.  
"JAMES! I know you're in there! Come out!"  
James pushed against the door with all his might. There was a small thud; the door wobbled and opened and inch, but James threw more of his weight at it and it shut again.  
"That's it!" Sirius shouted. "ALOHAMORA!"  
James went flying across the room and slammed against the wall as the door opened. Lily hid behind the door.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Sirius asked and he walked right past Lily's hiding place.  
James stared up from the ground and broke into a huge grin.  
"This is no time for jokes! It's getting dark, James," Sirius said and crossed his arms.  
"So?" James asked and he pulled himself off the dusty floor.  
"'So?' James! It's a full moon! Remus is gonna be here soon!" Sirius said and shook his head.  
James'ss smile faded and his eyes popped open. He had a nervous look and he glanced towards the door. "Okay! I get it! Let's go!" he said hurriedly.  
Sirius shot him a suspicious look. "What?"  
"Nothing. Let's go!" James said. Sirius turned and walked out the door. James waited a few seconds and ran to the door. "Wait a few minutes then come on out," he whispered to Lily and walked out the door.  
Lily waited for three minutes, and then she followed the footprints on the dusty floor to the door downstairs. She walked down the hill, thinking hard at what Sirius had said.  
'It's a full moon! Remus is going to be here soon!'  
James seemed awful panicky when Sirius said this. what did it mean? So what if Remus was coming?  
Lily entered the three broomsticks to see Hannah sitting alone.  
"Hey, where'd everyone go?" Lily asked her.  
"Well. You and James disappeared," Hannah shot a suspicious smile at Lily, who blushed, "Sirius went to go look for you, and just minutes ago, Remus looked out the window and said that he had to go. Then I saw Sirius and James running back to get a carriage back to Hogwarts. What's going on?"  
"I don't know, but." Lily explained to Hannah everything that happened, from James taking her into the Shrieking Shack, to what Sirius told James about Remus, "James seemed really panicky when he said this, and he left in a hurry."  
"Huh." Hannah said, still smiling about what Lily told her what happened in the Shrieking Shack, "I dunno about this, Lil. Don't go snooping or Sirius will burst." She checked her watch and sighed. "C'mon, we'd better go or we'll be lat for dinner." 


	5. Only Friends

Lily still couldn't stop thinking about the events of that day when she went to bed at night. She had looked around for James, Sirius, and Remus after dinner, but didn't even have luck finding Peter.  
The next day, however, all four boys were in the common room, lolling around doing nothing. Puffy-eyed and quiet, they avoided doing anything energy-consuming all Sunday.  
James was only fully awake when Lily came back from lunch and sat down next to him.  
"Come here," she whispered in his ear and he followed her out the portrait hole. She led him down the marble staircase, out the front doors, and to the side of the lake.  
"What's up?" James asked her, trying to stifle a short yawn.  
"What is up with you guys? You're all so tired and barely awake. Did you sleep at all last night?" Lily asked as she sat down against a tree. James sat next to her.  
"Er - we were all up pretty late," James said and stretched.  
"No one knew where you were - explain that!"  
"Lil - I'm not going to give in so easy. It's our business 'what we were up to'. I don't have to explain anything to you!" James said, grinning broadly.  
"Oh really?" Lily said. She pushed him over so he was lying flat on the grass and climbed on top of him. "Are you going to give in now?" she asked, holding his arms to his sides.  
"Nope!" James said cheekily.  
"Well, I guess you'll just have to stay here until you tell me, because I'm not going anywhere!"  
"Is that so?"  
Lily nodded. James ripped his hands out of her grip and pushed her off of him. He put her in the same position and held her hands down.  
"I don't give in that easily," James said with a wink.  
Lily smiled and put on a fake innocent look. James smiled and let go.  
"Just tell me you guys were doing - I won't laugh, and I won't tell anyone. Please?"  
"No." James said firmly. "You'll have to figure it out on your own. Unless you'll give me something in return, that is," James added and he leaned against the tree.  
"Ooooh! I get it now!" Lily said, and she leaned in and kissed him softly.  
James smiled. "No," he whispered and jumped up and marched slowly back towards the castle.  
"What do I have to give you in return, then?" Lily called after him.  
James stopped in his tracks and turned around He was grinning wildly. "Er. I'll leave that for you to figure out as well."  
"Never mind I ever asked!" Lily shouted, grinning back at him. She sat in the shade of the tree and stared out at the lake.  
  
***  
  
James was starting his Quidditch practices, so Lily only got to see him on the weekends. The training paid off, though. Gryffindor slaughtered Ravenclaw with two hundred and eighty points to sixty. James's glory was known throughout the school, and Gryffindors still clapped every morning when James entered the Great Hall for breakfast.  
November passed, and people were starting to sign up for staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. Lily and Hannah signed up, along with all four Marauders.  
"Going somewhere?" Lily asked Peter in the common room before the train for home was leaving.  
"Yeah. My grandma wants me to come home. I've got be there when all my relatives come are over," Peter said as he dragged his huge trunk to the portrait hole.  
"Oh - that's too bad you couldn't stay here; we'll miss you!" Lily called out to Peter as he left. She walked over to the fire where Hannah and Remus were talking.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Lily asked.  
"Nothing. James is at his last rushed Quidditch practice, and Sirius is in the library finishing his homework for the holidays. We're bored out of our minds," Remus added.  
"Okay. I'm going to go see James. I'll talk to you guys at dinner," Lily said and she hurried off to the Quidditch pitch. There was a light snow falling, and James was circling the pitch on high speed. Lily took a seat in the stands and watched. Very suddenly, James dived. There was a look of determination on his face. He was four meters from the ground. three meters. one meter. he swerved away from the ground just in time holding something glittering gold in his hand. Lily stood up and clapped. James flew high around the pitch when - WHAM!  
A bludger hit James hard in the side. he plummeted. he lost control of the broom - SMACK! He hit the ground hard.  
Lily ran down the stands and across the Quidditch field. James was lying on the ground, completely still.  
"JAMES!" Lily cried and she kneeled down next to him and rolled him over. He was still, and his expression was blank.  
"James?" Lily whispered.  
He didn't respond; until -  
"GOTCHA!" James shouted gleefully and jumped up.  
"James! You idiot!" Lily whined, still sitting on the ground.  
"What? I'm not hurt! I just thought it'd - you know. be funny. to pretend." James said, trailing off.  
Lily stared up at him, glaring.  
"Oh, come on - it was just a joke!" James said, offering her a hand.  
Lily didn't take it. She stood up and spoke to him, "Sometimes your jokes aren't funny, James." She walked away without turning back.  
  
***  
  
"And then he acted like everybody fakes their own death every once in while - like it was no big deal. Of all the nerve!" Lily explained what happened to Hannah in the common room once she returned.  
"Well, you have to admit it, he's a pretty good actor to have pretend he was hurt. I mean, c'mon! Falling off his broom? That's a pretty great stunt!" Hannah said, in awe.  
"Don't you be taking his side - he was such a jerk! I cared, and. he didn't care that I cared. You know?" Lily said.  
"Lily, nobody has any clue what you're talking about. Snap out of it, you like the guy, and he plays jokes. You have to accept that. Take the good in with the bad. Just. pretend it never happened, and if he doesn't apologize, then. who cares? That's just his way of handling things." Hannah said.  
"I guess you're right. C'mon, lets go have dinner," Lily said and they walked down to the Great Hall.  
James, Sirius, and Remus were already sitting there, and as soon as James saw Lily, he jumped up to greet her, causing Sirius to knock over his goblet.  
"Hey, Lil," James said.  
"Hi," Lily said, trying acting casual and getting to her seat. James grabbed her shoulders and stopped her.  
"Listen," he whispered, "about the Quidditch practice. I had no idea that you, er, cared. you know?"  
Lily blushed. "Of course I care!"  
James smiled. "D'yeh want to start today over?"  
"Okay," Lily said.  
James sat her down next to him and waited for Dumbledore's speech.  
"The holidays are upon us once again. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind everyone that the duration of our Christmas break is still rule- enforced. The Yule Ball will take place on December twenty-fifth after the Feast, for everyone fourth year and above. You may invite a younger student if you wish. Enjoy the food," Dumbledore added and they began their meals.  
"Another ball? For crying out loud! That's two already and it's only end of first term," Remus said, helping himself to the mashed potatoes.  
"Who cares? Just gives another reason to stay up!" Sirius said.  
"I hope we have more," Hannah said, "like for Easter, Valentines Day, and hopefully an end of the year dance, too."  
"Ugh. I won't be going to the Valentines Day one," Remus said blindly. "I checked a lunar chart in Divination and it's going to be a f-"  
Sirius shoved a bun into Remus's mouth and stared at him with a threatening look. Remus chewed, nodding slightly, and didn't say another word.  
Lily stared at Remus. He didn't blush, but he had an extremely nervous look in his eyes.  
"What about those lunar charts, Remus?" Hannah asked.  
"Hmm? What are you talking about?" he replied, but he kept his head down.  
"What am I talking about? Remus! You were just saying -"  
"Can you pass the carrots, Hannah?" James asked suddenly.  
"What - you four are hiding something, aren't you?" Lily asked.  
"Lily - just butt out! Okay?" Sirius said threateningly.  
"James?" Lily asked.  
"You heard him, Lil," James replied firmly.  
All three boys stayed completely silent that night, and they went straight into their dormitory after the meal.  
"Do you think they're up to something?" Lily asked Hannah later that night before they went to bed.  
"Of course they are. Did you see how James was like. afraid - even to tell you?" Hannah said as she pulled the covers off her bed.  
"Yeah. I was a little surprised - but I have a feeling he'll tell me once I work my way into their little 'gang'," Lily said as she flopped herself onto her bed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, James and I are a lot closer then we were at the beginning of the year. He may just let me in on the secret if I become that good of a friend," said Lily.  
Hannah giggled. "Friend?"  
"What?"  
"You and James are way past friendship, Lil!" Hannah said.  
  
*** 


	6. Sleeping In

Christmas morning arrived with a bright shining sun, which was clearly visible through the mountains of snow that was falling merrily.  
Lily woke up to Hannah's pillow hitting her in the face.  
"What'd you do that for?"  
"Presents!" Hannah cried out, and they both hopped out of bed to the piles of presents at the foot of their bed.  
Lily opened up the first package from her parents. Inside were beautiful satin dress robes of deep green. They would be perfect for the ball that night; they were Christmas coloured and they matched Lily's eyes.  
Lily got an assortment of hair ties from Hannah, and more less stunning robes from the rest of her family. She started to through out the garbage from the wrappings when she noticed a small present on her trunk she had not seen before. It was a long thin box with a small note on top reading:  
Lil,  
I thought of you when I saw this, and I am giving it to you know to show you how much I care for you. I cannot believe how happy you have made me, and I want you to think of this as a thank you more than a present,  
James  
Lily opened the box and out fell a silver necklace. On the end was a star that seemed to be glowing green on the inside. Lily fastened it around her neck and put the note inside her beside cabinet.  
Lily and Hannah went down to the common room after they got dressed. Remus and Sirius were already sitting in front of the fire.  
"Hey, guys!" Hannah said happily.  
"Mornin'," Remus said with a yawn.  
"Where's James?" Lily asked and Sirius stared at her with a blank expression, shaking his head.  
"He asked for another ten minutes - really tired for some reason," Remus said and he leaned his head onto the seat of the couch looking very bored. Sirius eyed Lily suspiciously.  
"Oh - I forgot something," Lily said. She made her way towards the girls' staircase, perfectly aware that Sirius was following her with his gaze. She walked up ten steps and stopped around the corner, listening hard. Then, as fast as she could, she ran down the stairs and up the stairs to the boys' dorms.  
"HEY!" Sirius yelled after her. Lily could hear his feet slamming across the floor. She got to the top of the tower and entered the room and slammed it shut behind her, leaning against it.  
"Lil, what are doing?" James asked. The noise of the door closing had wakened him, and he was climbing out of bed.  
"Shh!" Lily said. "Help!"  
James threw his weight against the door next to Lily.  
"JAMES!" Sirius yelled from outside.  
"Quick!" James said, pushing Lily away from the door. "Drag my trunk over!"  
Lily dodged across the room and heaved James's trunk back with all her might. She moved it up against the door, and James slammed it over.  
"Hide!" James growled.  
Lily looked around, but there was nowhere to hide. James grabbed her arm and shoved her into Peter's empty bed and drew the curtains around her. She heard him jump back into his own bed.  
"THAT'S IT!" Sirius hollered. "ALOHAMORA!"  
The trunk flew across the room and smashed against the wall, the door opened with a small creak.  
"What?" James asked, pretending to be asleep.  
"Where is she?" Sirius growled.  
"Who?" James asked innocently.  
"LILY!" Sirius yelled.  
"Okay, okay! You got me. I'll tell you where she's hiding. she was behind the door - you just missed her!" James said, trying to hold back a grin.  
Sirius glared suspiciously at James.  
"I asked you for ten minutes," James said, checking his watch, "and you've only given me six!"  
Sirius exhaled with a threatening look on his face and turned and walked out the door, slamming it shut.  
James dragged his trunk back to his bed and opened the curtains around Lily's hiding spot. Lily only now realized that James was only wearing a loosely tied housecoat over his boxers.  
"Lil, next time, I'm not helping you!" James said, but he was smiling.  
"I got your present," Lily said, climbing out of the bed. "I love it, thank you!"  
James blushed. "It's nothing -"  
Lily put her arms around his waist and hugged him.  
"It's not nothing!" she said. "I love it. I love you!"  
James's mouth dropped a little and he hugged Lily back.  
"I love you, too, Lil," James said and he kissed the top of her head.  
Lily looked up at James and smiled. James kissed her cheek. her lips. her chin. her neck.  
  
Sirius waited impatiently in his seat in the common room, glancing repeatedly at the clock above the fireplace.  
"Sirius, relax!" Remus chuckled. "It's Christmas after all, let him have some fun!"  
Hannah giggled. "Sirius, what's the big deal? Why are you so paranoid with Lily and James?"  
"That's none of your business!" Sirius growled. He checked the clock again and jumped up. "There! That's been ten minutes!" he said as he sprinted up the stair. He opened the door forcefully and froze.  
The room was quiet, and the curtains around James's bed were closed shut. A head popped through the separation of the curtains. It was James. His glasses were off and he had a bemused look on his face.  
"I don't know why, but I'm still really tired. I'm going to sleep in for another hour or so," James said and he broke into a grin.  
"No," Sirius said firmly. "Get up, come on! Let's go and have some breakfast!"  
"No!" James said and he popped back through the curtains.  
"James! Don't make me come in there!" Sirius shouted.  
"Go!" James laughed through the curtains.  
"Okay! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Sirius said and he pulled back the curtains. James was lying in bed with the covers over himself, but there was no Lily.  
"Fine," Sirius snarled. "One hour then we're going to challenge the girls to a snow fight. And no more excuses - OOOW!"  
Sirius had tripped over the top of James's trunk.  
James poked his head out again and laughed at Sirius, who was sprawled on the ground holding his foot.  
"Close your trunk, you stupid git!" Sirius spat as he closed the door.  
"You think he knew I was here?" came Lily's voice from James's bed.  
"Probably now! You left the trunk open and he tripped over it!" James said, grinning. Lily appeared out of nowhere, sitting at the end of James's bed.  
"So, how long have you had the cloak?" Lily asked as she lay back down next to James.  
"Er. my dad gave it to me when I got my acceptance letter. I use it all the time now," James said as he threw his old invisibility cloak back in the trunk and joined Lily. "He'll be back in exactly an hour, right on the dot!"  
Lily laughed and rested her head on James's chest. "An hour sounds great."  
"Erm. he might try to pull something," James said and he hopped up and grabbed the cloak again and wrapped it around Lily.  
  
"Sirius, do you wanna tell me why you're so crazy about James and Lily?" Hannah asked.  
"No, Hannah, I don't. C'mon, let's go and eat something," Sirius said, still staring at the staircase.  
  
One hour later, Sirius crept back up the stairs to the boys' dorms as quietly as he could. When he reached the top, he very carefully twisted the handle and opened the door just enough to squeeze through. Sirius looked around the room. James's trunk was closed, and his housecoat was on the floor next to his bed whose curtains were pulled shut. Sirius crept over to James's bed and pulled the curtains open.  
What he saw shocked him in some way. James was floating about seven inches above his bed, and hand his arms around something - Lily's head, only her head, was sticking out underneath him and they were both kissing.  
James suddenly realized that Sirius was standing over him and he turned to face him and grinned.  
"Something you wanted, Sirius?" he said.  
Sirius glared at Lily and looked at James. "Okay, you've had your extra hour of sleep, c'mon!"  
"Erm. no. I think I'm gonna go ahead and sleep the morning in - wake me for lunch?" James said, still grinning.  
"JAMES! GET YOUR ARSE UP, NOW!" Sirius shrieked. Lily still couldn't understand why Sirius was so uptight about her and James.  
"Sirius, I'll ask you again. Come back at lunch," James said, his smile fading.  
"No," Sirius said firmly.  
Lily sighed deeply and sat up.  
"Lil - no, it's okay -" James started. Lily held up a finger to silence him and turned to Sirius. She shut the curtains in his face.  
"Damn it, Lily!" Sirius called on his way out the door.  
  
"What happened?" Remus asked Sirius when he emerged from the staircase. Remus was grinning.  
"Nothing happened, Remus. That lazy git is staying in bed!" Sirius growled.  
"What, he's still.er - sleeping?" Remus said, still grinning.  
"Actually, he is very much awake!"  
Hannah giggled. "Wow! That's not normal for James, is it? It's definitely not normal for Lily!"  
"I've had enough of this!" Sirius muttered.  
  
*** 


	7. Friendship Tangles

After the magnificent feast, Lily and Hannah hurried up to the common room and into the dorm to change for the ball.  
Amazingly, the necklace that James gave Lily matched perfectly with her new robes.  
Lily and Hannah walked down the stairs and met up with Remus and James. Hannah had decided to go with Remus because Robbie Benson had gone home for the holidays.  
Sirius had given off no vibe of having a partner, and he was nowhere in sight in the common room.  
"Where's Sirius?" Lily asked James when they entered the Great Hall.  
"I have no idea. I lost track of him after lunch. Remus says he's been in the library, though," James said.  
"I hope he isn't upset about this morning. but - why would he be? What is up with him? He's acting like a father!" Lily said.  
"Well- he is. kind of- he's like a brother, but he's never acted like this before. I'll have to talk to him."  
The rest of the dance was uneventful.  
A few days later, Lily was finishing her homework when a very tired looking Sirius interrupted her.  
"Sirius! Where have you been lately? You're never around any more!" Lily said.  
"Lily - I need you to come with me," Sirius said, glancing around the room.  
"Why?"  
"Just come, okay?"  
"Erm. I think I should finish my work first. Term starts in a week -"  
  
"Please. Lily, just come!"  
"I don't think I should," Lily said and she closed her Ancient Runes book. Sirius grabbed her hand to stop her.  
"Please, Lil?" Sirius begged.  
Lily stared at him. He had never called her Lil before, and he seemed frightened. "Er - okay, but just for a minute."  
She followed him through the portrait hole and out the doors to the grounds. Once they were near the Whomping Willow, Sirius stopped Lily and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Listen to me!" he growled.  
"What?" Lily asked, shocked.  
"Listen. James - James is kind of like a brother to me. No - he is like my brother. I don't want you to get the wrong idea - but I don't want to see him get hurt! I am his best friend, and a part of being his friend means looking out for him. James really likes you - so if you're going to break it off, do it now!"  
"Sirius! I really like him! I'd never do that to James! You don't need to watch out for him when he's with me. I love him!" Lily said, her voice starting to break.  
Sirius sighed a deep sigh of relief. Then - he did something Lily would never have suspected - Sirius hugged her.  
"Sirius," Lily said as she patted his back, "I had no idea that's why you were so uptight! But believe me - you have nothing to worry about!"  
"Thanks Lily," Sirius said, and he headed back towards the castle.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up feeling like a huge weight had been taken off her back. Everything that Sirius said explained his odd behavior, and she was happy he finally said something.  
Lily went down to breakfast and sat down next to Hannah.  
"Where are the guys?" Lily asked.  
"Uh. You'd better not disturb them, Lil. They broke into a huge fight early this morning!" Hannah said as she spooned her cereal lazily.  
"What are they fighting about?"  
"I'm not sure exactly - all I know is that Sirius did something and James was in a fit of rage. He nearly punched Sirius square in the jaw - probably would've if Remus hadn't been there."  
"I'd better go talk to him," Lily said and pushed her chair back.  
"Lil - you'd better let them settle this first, okay?" Hannah said.  
"Yeah - I guess you're right."  
Lily spent the rest of the day finishing up homework from the holidays with Hannah. When dinnertime came, Hannah started to pack up.  
"What are you doing?" Lily asked.  
"I'm starved, Lil! Aren't you going to eat anything?" Hannah asked as she put her books into her bag.  
"I don't feel that hungry. I'll wait for you here okay?" Lily said.  
"Sure thing!"  
Lily was just flipping through the index of Advanced Ancient Runes when a loud noise erupted from outside the portrait hole.  
'Peeves!' Lily thought to herself, but then she heard a familiar voice.  
"James! I would never -"  
"LIKE HELL YOU WOULDN'T!"  
"No! Listen to me!"  
"FORGET IT!"  
Lily jumped up immediately and ran to the portrait hole, just as it was opening. In ran James, red in the face and glaring.  
"Move!" he shouted and ran straight past Lily and up the stairs to the boys' dorms.  
"Sirius, what was all that about?" Lily asked Sirius who walked through the portrait hole with his hand on his forehead.  
"It's James! I cannot believe he'd think that! The stupid git, I'm going to kill him!" Sirius said, fuming.  
"Come sit down," Lily said and she pulled him over to the fire and sat him down. "Explain."  
"James thinks that we. but why would we? He's being so stupid! I'm going to kill that jerk!" Sirius said, still hiding his face.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Last night, when I was talking to you outside, Severus Snape was snooping around and following us! And he - he told James something. now James thinks I'm trying to. He thinks that we were. He thinks I'm trying to steal you away from him!" Sirius said, leaning back into the chair.  
"What? He - he thinks that we. well - what exactly did Snape say?"  
"I don't know. I think he took a picture or something." Sirius said, shaking his head.  
"Oh. my. God! That idiot! Why would he do that?" Lily asked.  
"I have no idea. I just know I am going to kill him for costing me my best friend!" Sirius said and he stood up.  
"Sirius - we should talk to James first. I mean - you are his best friend! He would believe us!" Lily said.  
"No. I've already tried. He doesn't listen to a word I say - he just starts yelling!" Sirius said and he started to pace.  
"Well. I don't care! I am not going to let him think that! Snape is just trying to mess with him!" Lily said, and she got up and walked to the staircase and up to the top.  
"James?" Lily called out and she knocked on the door. Sirius followed and he opened the door quietly.  
The room was completely empty.  
"He did come up here, didn't he?" Lily asked.  
"He must of used the cloak. C'mon - let's go," said Sirius, and he turned away from the door.  
"Wait!" Lily said. She walked over to Sirius's bed where there was a piece of parchment underneath a small golden ring. "He left you a note."  
Sirius picked up the small ring and listened as Lily read out the letter.  
"Sirius-  
I've had enough of you and your excuses. I want you to know that I don't think that a friendship between us would work out, especially if you are going to cheat and lie. I hope you and Lily are very happy together.  
-James PS- I'll have no more need for the ring," Lily ended the letter and stared at the ring Sirius was twirling in his fingers. "What's with the ring?"  
"We. we both have one," Sirius said and he pulled an identical one out of his pocket. "For our friendship."  
  
*** 


	8. Gone Too Far

Sirius didn't leave the dorm after that. Lily left to go and study with Hannah, but she couldn't stop thinking about James.  
What was Sirius going to do? He was really mad. would he do something to Snape?  
The answers became more twisted that night when James returned to the common room. Lily tried to talk to him, but the results were limited.  
"James?" Lily asked timidly, "Can I talk to you?"  
James stared into the fire and glanced up at Lily. "There's nothing to say, Lily. I understand how you'd go for Sirius. It's the way it always is -"  
"James! No!" Lily said. "Why did you listen to Severus? He's trying to piss you off! Obviously it worked - you actually believe that rubbish about me liking Sirius!"  
"Lily - I saw the picture. it's all I needed to see to know," James said somberly.  
"James Potter! I do not like Sirius! I love you!" Lily said with a bit of a plead.  
"I don't really want to hear you right now. Can you leave me alone?" James said, and he shifted in his chair to face only the fire.  
Lily felt tears start to stream down her check and she walked quickly out the portrait hole.  
She started to walk outside, and she saw Sirius standing by the Whomping Willow and talking to Remus.  
"I don't think it's safe with only me. We'd better just start again next month, will you be alright?" Sirius asked.  
Remus nodded and then he spotted Lily.  
Sirius turned to her and motioned Remus to wait.  
"Lil - come here," Sirius said. He took Lily around the corner and out of sight of the Whomping Willow. "Stay here, okay?"  
Sirius went back around the corner, and he returned minutes later.  
"Why did I have to stay here?" Lily asked. "And where did Remus go?"  
They went around the corner and Remus was nowhere in sight.  
"He went inside," Sirius said quickly.  
"What was that?" Lily asked. She heard a bit of rustling in the bushes behind the Whomping Willow. Sirius held out a finger to silence her and pulled out his wand. Something definitely moved from within the bushes; Sirius ran and dived in. Lily heard a very loud, "OWWWWW!" coming from two voices.  
Sirius's head popped up out of the bush with a disgruntled look on his face. He pushed somebody out of the bushes; it was Snape.  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sirius shouted as he emerged from a tangle of thorns.  
"That's none of your business!" Snape spat.  
"None of my business? YOU WERE SPYING ON US!"  
"For your information, I was merely interested in your buddy Remus's monthly disappearances. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you now, Black?" Snape said maliciously.  
Sirius made to jump at Snape but Lily grabbed his arm and gave him a threatening stare.  
"Okay, Severus," Sirius said, his face starting to relax, "you wanna know?"  
Lily saw Sirius glance at the Whomping Willow.  
"If I tell you where he is, will you stop spying and nosing around?" Sirius asked.  
Snape eyed Sirius suspiciously and nodded.  
"He's under the Whomping Willow," Sirius said firmly.  
"What kind of rubbish is that?" Snape spat.  
"Honestly! Just prod that knot on the tree," Sirius pointed, "and the branches will freeze."  
Sirius walked away, and Lily ran after him.  
"Does that really work?" Lily asked him as they entered the Entrance Hall.  
"Yes."  
"And where does it lead?" Lily said, although she couldn't really believe what he was saying.  
"Never mind," Sirius said and he turned down a corridor that Lily never used. She went the opposite way and back to the common room.  
James was inside and he seemed to be looking around for someone. He saw Lily and hesitated.  
"Er - Lily? Have you seen Sirius? I've got to talk to him," he said.  
"Er - I'm not sure where he went. Hey! Do you know where the secret passageway under the Whomping Willow leads to?" Lily asked him.  
James stared at her with a strange look on his face. "Why?"  
"Sirius - just a few minutes ago, he told Severus Snape that if he wanted to find Remus so bad then to go under the Willow. Was he yanking his chain, or what?" Lily said.  
James dashed to the window and searched the sky. He must have found what he was looking for, because in a second he darted across the room. Lily looked out the window and spotted what he must have seen. It was a full moon. She chased after him.  
"James! What's wrong?" Lily called after him, but he was too far ahead. She ran outside to the Whomping Willow, and saw the branches of the tree frozen. Lily dived under the space in the stump.  
She was led into a tunnel. From up ahead, she could here footsteps sprinting away. Lily pulled out her wand and muttered, "Lumos!"  
She followed the sounds of James ahead, trying hard not to run too fast so she could still hear his footsteps. The tunnel seemed to go on for hours, but finally, the tunnel started to level, and she was able to make her way into a building.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lily heard James shout. She ran into the room with her wand ready. But -  
What Lily saw made her freeze with shock and fear. First, Snape was lying on the ground, his mouth wide open, and a small cut over his eye. He was trying to back away from the scene ahead of him.  
There was a werewolf. It was a fully-grown werewolf. The werewolf was fighting with what looked like a stag, and James was nowhere in sight.  
The werewolf was winning the fight; it tackled the stag and bit its leg. It then looked up and charged at Lily.  
Lily backed into the wall and yelled, "STUPEFY!"  
The werewolf stopped and fell to the ground. The stag however, seemed to be recovering quicker -  
It was James. James had turned from the stag and back into himself. He had cuts all over his face and his leg was crumbling beneath him. He fell to the floor, his glasses fell off, and his eyes closed.  
Lily ran over to James's side and sat down next to him. She pulled his head up and laid it down on her leg.  
Snape got up and ran. He ran out the door and Lily heard his footsteps vanish as he went down the tunnel.  
"James?" Lily whispered. "James!"  
He was lifeless, but Lily felt his chest rising and falling very weakly.  
"JAMES? LILY?" Lily heard a voice calling ten minutes later.  
"Sirius? SIRIUS! HELP!" Lily called out through her sobs.  
"Lily? Oh my God!" Sirius came into the room and saw Lily sitting on the ground holding James. He sat at her side and check James.  
"It's okay, Lil, he's fine. He just passed out," Sirius said, and then he turned to look at the werewolf.  
"What'd you do to stop him?" Sirius asked as he crawled next to it.  
"I stunned it," Lily said, wiping the tears off her face. "Why?"  
"I guess we won't wake him up just yet," Sirius said, glancing through a crack in one of the windows.  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"Lily - it's Remus. Remus is a werewolf," Sirius said.  
"What?" Lily said. "That's Remus? Why did he attack us?"  
"He doesn't know. He can't control himself - he probably won't remember," Sirius said.  
"But - when? How long?" Lily asked, still staring at the lifeless form that was Remus.  
"He was bitten when he was a kid. He's been going in here once a month every since he came to Hogwarts."  
"How come James was the stag. why is he an Animagus?" Lily asked.  
"When we found out Remus was a werewolf, we decided to keep him company - we wanted to make his transformations a bit bearable. James learnt how to become the stag, Peter a mouse, and I learnt how to become a dog. We've been sneaking with him every month," Sirius explained.  
"Mr. Black?" a voice came from down the tunnel.  
"That's Dumbledore!" Lily whispered.  
"We're in here Professor," Sirius called out.  
Dumbledore entered the room, and Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Snape followed.  
"Poppy, get James and Remus down to the hospital wing. Minerva, why don't you ask James what happened when he wakes up. Sirius, Lily, Severus - please come with me," Dumbledore said.  
He led them back into the school and into a spare classroom.  
"Sit," he said, and pointed to the three desks in the front of the room. "Explain."  
At once, Sirius and Snape both broke out, trying to explain everything at once.  
"Er - Mr. Snape, why don't you start?"  
"Well, Headmaster, Black here told me that if I was so concerned to where Remus was going, then to just follow him under the Whomping Willow. I only did it, of course, because if Black knew a way out of the school grounds, it should've been reported immediately! I went down there, and I was face to face with a werewolf. Potter had obviously backed out of the joke in fear of being expelled. He stopped me from going too far, and that's all," Snape said, and he shot several glares at Sirius.  
"Now, Mr. Black?"  
"It started a few days ago. Snape was following Lily and me around, and he told James lies that made him really mad. We got into a fight - I felt so bad that when I saw Snape again I wanted to get him back. I don't know why I did it, but when he was spying again I told him to go and follow Remus. I knew in part he would get hurt, but I didn't realize my mistake until I heard James went after him. Lily and James had nothing to do with it, Professor. Neither did Remus. I was just in a furry that Snape had cost me my friend."  
Dumbledore took in both stories and stared at Snape and Sirius. "Miss Evans - what did you know about this?"  
"Well. Severus was telling lies. James was in a rage - he wouldn't talk to Sirius or me. So, when Severus was spying again, he lost control and told him to follow Remus. I had no idea what he was talking about. I told James what had happened when I returned to the common room, and he went after Severus. I had no clue what was happening, and I followed. James saved Severus," Lily said, and she found no strength to hold back her tears.  
"Very well. Miss Evans, Mr. Snape, please return to your dormitories. I will be talking to each of you tomorrow. Mr. Black. follow me," Dumbledore said and he got up and walked towards the hospital wing. Sirius waved goodbye to Lily and followed. 


	9. Call It Even

"Oh, God! Lily, are you alright?"  
Lily had stayed up all night crying. She feared that James would be hurt, or that Sirius would get into major trouble. Hannah pulled her curtains open early that morning to talk to her.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing," Lily said and she sat up and wiped her face dry.  
"Did it have something to do with James? The Hufflepuffs are saying that Remus and James both went inside the Shrieking Shack and they were attacked!" Hannah said.  
"No. They weren't attacked - not really," Lily blurted.  
"What? You know what happened? Oh, please, Lil! Tell me all the details!" Hannah squealed.  
"No. I want to go and see if James and Remus are okay."  
Lily went to the hospital wing alone and asked to see James and Remus.  
"Well - you can see Potter, but I don't think that Remus should be up at this point," Madam Pomfrey said.  
James was lying in a bed in the middle of the wing, and he looked worse then he had at night. His skin was blotchy, his right eye was starting to swell, and he looked like he hadn't slept at all.  
"James! How do you feel?" Lily asked, grabbing his hand.  
James looked away from her. "Fine."  
"James, please talk to me!"  
He looked back at her and frowned.  
"I don't expect you to believe me, but do you know what happened last night?" Lily asked.  
James pulled his hand away from her. "Of course I do! Sirius played a prank that got out of hand. Is there a point?"  
"No! Sirius was so mad that Severus cost him his best friend, that he told him to follow Remus. He didn't care if Remus tore Snape to bits. He wanted to see him hurt!"  
"And why would he do that?"  
"Because - the night that Snape followed Sirius and me, he told me something. Now, Sirius told me that if I was going to break it off with you, then I'd better do it right away so I didn't do it too late. Sirius loves you, and he hates to see you get hurt. He hated seeing you be hurt over Snape's lies, that he almost killed him. Does that not mean anything to you?"  
James turned to face Lily. "Then the picture. how did he get that picture?"  
"Sirius hugged me. It was a sign of relief from him." Lily started.  
"Relief from what?"  
"I. I told Sirius he didn't have anything to worry about, because. I told him I loved you!"  
James's mouth opened slightly. "Oh, God, Lil what've I done?" he said and he grabbed her and hugged her.  
Lily hugged him back and kissed him.  
"Now - Dumbledore is going to want explanations. What did you tell McGonagall?" Lily asked, wiping a tear off her cheek.  
"McGonagall? I didn't say anything to her. I only just got up and hour ago," James said.  
"Okay - so Dumbledore is going to ask you what happened. He doesn't know anything about you being an Animagus, so we can try and leave that part out. But Remus bit you. the only way to explain that you didn't also become a werewolf is you being an animal at the time. What do we do?" Lily started, but it was too late to plan. Dumbledore had entered the hospital wing with Sirius.  
"James! You are awake, excellent!" he said.  
Sirius did not look too happy. He seemed frightened to make eye contact with anyone.  
"Now then," Dumbledore said and he sat down next to James, "I need you to tell me what happened last night."  
"Well, sir, I heard that Snape was going to follow Remus from Lily, and I went and stopped him," James said plainly.  
"What happened inside the Shrieking Shack?"  
"Er - I pulled Snape away from Remus's reach."  
"James, I know that this is not all you did. Tell the truth," Dumbledore added.  
"I just went to stun him, but I didn't have my wand out in time. Lily was the one who stunned him," James said.  
"Poppy!" Dumbledore called out.  
"Yes, Albus?" Madam Pomfrey replied.  
"I was wondering what happened to Mr. Potter's leg?"  
"Well, he was bitten alright! But - I don't know what happened - there is no sign of Remus passing on the cycle. He's extremely fortunate."  
Dumbledore stared at James.  
"Well - I'm afraid of what we're going to have to do. Lily and Remus seem hardly involved. Severus has been indeed eavesdropping. Sirius - Sirius made a big mistake. I'm afraid you'll have to pack up your things now, Sirius -"  
"No! Professor, please! It's my fault! I - I was the one who started this whole fight! Don't make Sirius leave!" James interrupted.  
"James, what you have to understand is that if Remus had attacked Severus he would have been kicked out of the school with fines of every sort. Sirius is clearly responsible, so he is suspended from school for three weeks."  
James sunk back into his bed panting.  
"I'm - I'm not expelled?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.  
"I am afraid you would have been if it weren't for James and Lily. Only a short suspension is necessary, though. Although, I would think twice about your pranks now, Sirius."  
"Yes, sir!" Sirius said.  
  
***  
  
"Here," Sirius said to James and he placed the golden ring back in his hand.  
James stared at the ring. "Oh, I am so sorry! I did all of this, it should be me getting suspended!"  
"James, I was the one who nearly ruined Remus's life! Let's call it even?" Sirius asked and held out his hand.  
James grinned. "Deal!"  
So, James and Sirius were again best friends, and James got back with Lily.  
The gossip around the school went haywire when classes started again and Sirius was nowhere in sight. Remus was still in the hospital wing, and when James was allowed to attend classes, people became very suspicious. James had a black eye and was limping a little, so people started to assume that the three boys had gotten into a major fight.  
Hannah continued to ambush Lily with questions, she was always a gossip, but Lily refused because she promised not to tell.  
Every day, Lily and James begged Madam Pomfrey to see Remus, but she only let them a week into the second term.  
"Prongs?" Remus asked with his eyes shut when James sat down.  
"You okay, Moony?" James said.  
"Moony? Prongs?" Lily questioned.  
"Nicknames," James muttered.  
"Oh, God! What happened? Why am I in here?" Remus asked, sitting up quickly.  
"It's okay, you were just - er - stunned for a little while. Listen for a second, okay?" James said.  
Remus nodded.  
"Sirius has been suspended. He kind of - erm - told Snape how to follow you because he wanted you to. hurt him."  
Remus leaned back and smacked his head on the wall repeatedly.  
"Remus! Stop!" Lily cried, and she stopped him and pulled him down to his pillow.  
"It's okay, bud. Lily told me and I stopped him in time. I had to wrestle you. but I stopped you," James said and he patted Remus on the shoulder.  
"Who stunned me?" Remus asked.  
"Er. You kind of bit me, and I sort of. collapsed - Lily stunned you just in time before you got her."  
Remus pulled his pillow off his bed and put it on his head.  
"Was Dumbledore pissed?" Remus said with a muffled voice.  
"Yes - he suspended Sirius. You had nothing to do with it. we all got off," James said as he pulled the pillow off Remus's face. 


	10. Amber

Remus eventually was able to leave the hospital wing. He looked very ill, and people were still wondering what happened that night.  
When Sirius finally returned, he had a completely new attitude.  
"My uncle gave me so much shit for this! He's already threatening not to help me into the Ministry - I didn't expect something like that to happen until at least third term." Sirius complained the first night of his return.  
"Well, I think it's all for the best. If you weren't suspended, then Remus would have been expelled! He didn't do anything, so I think you got what you deserved." Lily said.  
"She's right, Sirius. If I hadn't stopped Remus, he'd be in so much unnecessary trouble," James agreed.  
"Yes, well - at least Snape is leaving us alone. Anyways, back to business - the next Hogsmeade trip is this weekend. What are we going to do?"  
"Erm. I think we should do something big this time. Not just sitting around in the Three Broomsticks - what should we do?" James said.  
"Well, we could always stay here and plan for next month -"  
"Sirius! I thought by now you'd realize that you shouldn't be sneaking out!" Lily said.  
"I think we should stay with Remus this time - Hey! Lily, why don't you come?" Sirius said.  
"I can't - I'm not an Animagus, and I am not going to break the law!" Lily said.  
"Aw, c'mon!"  
"No - I don't even know how!"  
The boys' faces lit up. "We do!" they said gleefully in unison.  
Lily stared at them. "It takes a lot of work, and I don't have the strength to learn it in one month."  
"Well, we could start teaching you this weekend while the common room is free, and we still have the greater part of the year left - we might be able to do it." James said.  
"The answer is no," Lily said and she walked away.  
  
***  
  
The boys continued to try and teach Lily, even Peter attempted to persuade her, but she refused. They went to Hogsmeade that weekend with fake glum faces, hoping she'd change her mind.  
"Okay - let's split up and get what we need, and we'll meet up at the Three Broomsticks in half an hour," James told the others, checking his watch.  
Lily and James went straight to the Three Broomsticks and ordered Butter Beers.  
"So." James said at their table.  
"So?" Lily said.  
"How are things?"  
"Great."  
James sighed. "Damnit Lily, I'm so sorry!" he blurted out.  
"Sorry for what?"  
"Not believing you! I was so stupid to listen to Snape - why would my best friend go after my girlfriend?"  
"James, it's okay. If Snape showed me a picture of you hugging Sirius in the dark, I'd be a little suspicious too!" Lily said. James snorted with laughter.  
"Don't worry - Sirius and I never hug in the dead of the night! But seriously, Lil! I was such an idiot!"  
"I agree! But - let's just forget about it, okay?"  
"Deal," James said with a wink.  
The door to the Three Broomsticks opened and three people entered. It was Peter, Remus, and a very pretty girl with curly auburn hair with blonde streaks and baby blue eyes.  
"Hey, guys! This is Amber!" Remus said with a huge grin.  
"Hello!" Amber said happily.  
"Amber, this is Lily and James," Remus said.  
"Hi Lily! Hi James! James, I've seen you on the pitch! You are an amazing flier! The Ravenclaw team really envies you!" Amber said.  
James went scarlet. "T-thanks."  
Sirius joined them a few minutes later.  
"Sirius," Remus said, staring at Amber, "this is Amber."  
Sirius looked at her and sat down, narrowly missing his chair with a THUD!  
"Are you okay?" Amber asked, giving Sirius a hand to get on his feet. Sirius blushed and sat down properly.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."  
They all ordered Butter Beers, and talked about what they would be doing after Hogwarts.  
"I think a job at the Ministry would be great, but I want to see the world." Amber said.  
"I totally agree!" Sirius said loudly.  
"What are you talking about?" James said with an open mouth. "You've been planning on going to the Ministry since third year!"  
"Things change," Sirius said, staring very obviously at Amber.  
"Sirius!" Remus said.  
"What?" Sirius replied, and he accidentally knocked over his Butter Beer. Lily and Amber both burst out laughing. Peter and James both looked at him like he was holding a bomb. Remus glared.  
"I'd better go," Amber said and she gulped down the last of her drink. "I'll see you guys later!"  
Remus and Sirius both stared at Amber as she walked out the door.  
"Bugger!" Sirius muttered under his breath.  
"Wow," Remus sighed.  
"What?" Lily asked.  
"She's just so -" Remus started.  
"-So unbelievably." Sirius cut him off.  
"Unbelievable," they both said together.  
"Whoa! Did I miss something here?" James said. "All I saw was a Ravenclaw seventh year. What's the matter with you two?"  
"Be quiet James," Sirius said. "You already have Lily; you wouldn't be able to see it."  
"Wow," Remus said again.  
"You guys!" Lily said. "It was just a girl! You act like you've never seen one!"  
"Well, I've never actually had a conversation like that with one - you know, meaningful stuff," said Sirius. "You and Hannah don't really count, so -"  
"What?" Lily said. "We don't count?"  
"Nope, not really."  
  
***  
  
Remus and Sirius still continued to gape whenever they saw Amber, and they didn't really talk about much else. It never really occurred to them about what kind of trouble they'd have if one of them tried to ask her out.  
"I think that I'm going to ask her to hang out with us for the next Hogsmeade weekend," Sirius said one day.  
"What are you talking about? I was going to!" Remus said.  
"What? Why should you get to do it? I barely got to talk to her with you babbling on the whole time!" Sirius said.  
"Hey! I met her first! I'm the one who brought her into the pub, so I should be the one to ask her out!" Remus said in a loud voice.  
"Ask her out? You can't do that!" Sirius said and he shot off his chair.  
"Why not?"  
"I was going to!"  
"Hey, c'mon you gits!" Lily butted in.  
"What are you doing?" James said. "It's only a Ravenclaw!"  
"Yeah - maybe to you it is, but you're always blinded by your own superficial love," Remus spat.  
James'ss mouth dropped and he leaned forward in his chair.  
"What did you say?"  
"I - I," Remus froze, realizing what he'd said.  
"Like hell you are!" James said and he got up and headed to the dorm.  
"Remus!" Lily hissed.  
"Lil - honestly - I. I didn't mean that," Remus said, shaking his head.  
"Erm. maybe we should check this girl out - she's suspiciously like a Veela, and I can't shake the feeling that she's got a spell on us or something," Sirius said.  
"Yeah - maybe we should just leave her, you know; be friends," Remus said, staring back at the staircase.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up and went down for breakfast with Hannah. Sirius and Peter were already down, but James and Remus weren't.  
"Hey, guys!" Hannah said cheerfully.  
"Hey," they muttered together through mouthfuls of food.  
"Where're the other two?" Lily asked.  
"Still upstairs," Sirius said. "James is remaking his ring. He kind of - er - melt it last night, and they fixed the fight so he is molding it again."  
"Whoa. James has some rage. He's beaten up two guys, and he melted his good mate's ring. not to mention what happened three weeks ago," Hannah added on hopefully.  
"Yeah, well, James wasn't acting on rage that night. He was acting on fear," Lily blurted and Sirius shot her a threatening look.  
"But - yeah, I guess you're right," Lily added.  
"Lil! Just tell me what happened!" Hannah whined.  
"No, Hannah. I made a promise," Lily said and they left for Potions. James and Remus entered the dungeons just as the final bell rang, and they sat themselves in front of Sirius and Peter.  
"Hey - what took you so long?" Lily whispered across the row of tables.  
"We were discussing a little problem," James said.  
"Why'd you melt his ring?"  
"He was being an ass!" James said.  
"Mr. Potter!" Professor Barfly barked across the room.  
"Sorry, sir," James said.  
"Come sit at the front! I don't need you socializing with your girlfriends when I'm trying to teach a lesson!"  
"Yes, sir," James muttered and he piled his bag and his potions into his cauldron. He walked up to the front of the class ignoring the Slytherins who were and snickering.  
"Lil!" Remus hissed.  
"What?"  
"I needed him here! He's an expert at this potion!" Remus said, and he stared at his cauldron that was bubbling unnaturally. 


	11. Berserk

The Marauders didn't have many more fights for a while. Sirius and Remus both decided to befriend Amber instead of trying to ask her out. Fewer fights broke out, but their strength was tested for the Valentine's Day ball. Both of them wanted to ask Amber to go, but knew the other would be raving mad.  
Hannah offered to go with whoever didn't go with Amber, as she didn't like Robbie anymore. Remus and Sirius would've both gladly said yes, but they didn't want to rid the chance of going with Amber.  
"Well... one of us is going to have to ask her - it's in three days and she'll already have a date if we don't ask her soon. What do you say we flip on it?" Sirius asked.  
"Don't bother," Remus said glumly. "It's a full moon that night. Not much point unless I wanted to kill her."  
"So... you wouldn't mind if I asked her, bud?" Sirius said hopefully.  
"I don't care," Remus said.  
"Thanks, mate!" Sirius said and he ran out the portrait hole.  
"Hey - there's still the end of the year ball," James said when Remus looked as though he was going to die in three days.  
"Yeah - lucky me," Remus said. "You know what I've realized, James? I am very lucky!"  
James gave Remus a puzzled look.  
"I'm so lucky, that out of all the people in the forest that night, I was bitten by a werewolf! What are the odds, huh?" he said sarcastically and stormed off.  
"Oh great," James said to Lily. "What are we going to do to cheer him up? He'll be alone that night!"  
"Not necessarily," Lily said and she raised her eyebrows.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Honestly, James! There's a very unlikely chance that Amber doesn't have a date! Sirius will come back just as depressed! Why don't you guys skip the ball and stay with Remus?"  
"What about you?" James asked.  
"I'm getting kind of sick of the balls! I'm only looking forward to the end of year one. Besides, Remus needs this. He's going to be really down. This'll be twice in a row he's been alone!" Lily said.  
"Okay - that is unless Sirius is going with Amber. Then you're stuck with me!" James said, grinning.  
"I guess I'll keep my fingers crossed that Amber turns him down!" Lily joked.  
Sirius returned fifteen minutes later, looking as though he was floating on air.  
"She said yes! She actually agreed!" he said, punching into the air.  
"Wow," Lily said. "I wonder if she's ill..."  
"Very funny," Sirius said, glaring.  
"Well, Sirius, I'm afraid you're going to have to cancel," James informed him.  
"What? You're kidding, right? This'd better be a joke!"  
"It's not," James said, shaking his head. "It's Remus. He isn't okay with it. He was really - I don't know - feeling unfortunate of his luck. He was just pissed! We should stay with him - make sure he doesn't hurt himself -"  
"Are you out of your mind? He'll be fine! C'mon, this is a big chance for me! I want to go with Amber!" Sirius whined.  
"Fine. I'll stay with Remus, then. He's not going to be okay - he isn't himself! Sirius - trust me! This'll mean a lot to him!" James said.  
"James, I'm sorry! I can't! I really like Amber! But I'll make it up to him, I promise. Next month will be our best yet!" Sirius said before turning to the portrait hole again.  
Remus seemed to become more depressed with each growing day until Valentine's Day. When it finally came, he wouldn't come out of the dormitory at all.  
Sirius was very giddy and jumpy all day. He seemed very excited about going with Amber - almost too excited. Hannah hadn't managed to find a date since she thought Remus would be accompanying her, so she made Lily come and hang out with her.  
Everybody at the ball was dressed in red, pink, purple, or white. Lily tried to avoid wandering away from Hannah, who was deep in conversation with the Hufflepuff boys.  
Sirius had a bemused look on his face in every dance with Amber. They were having an extremely good time, and Sirius only stopped relaxing when James burst through the doors of the Great Hall and ran to him.  
Lily walked over to him to see what was wrong.  
"Sirius!" James panted. He had small scratches over his face and a gash in his robes.  
"What is it?" Sirius asked, trying to speak quietly so that Amber wouldn't hear.  
"It's Remus! He went berserk! I had to wrestle him down, but he's gotten out of the Shrieking Shack and I can't find him!" James looked back to the doors.  
"Oh my God!" Sirius said, and he hurried away with James.  
"What's going on?" Amber asked, looking after Sirius.  
"Oh - it's Remus... he's - er - really sick," Lily invented.  
"Oh," Amber said sadly.  
Lily turned and ran to the doors. She ran out the entrance hall and onto the grounds. From the distance, she could see two figures slipping into the gap in the trunk of the Whomping Willow. She ran there, found a large branch, and hit the knot on the tree. The branches froze and she slid into the gap and into the tunnel. She could hear distant footsteps, although it sounded more like paws on the ground.  
"Lumos," Lily muttered to light her wand, and she darted down the tunnel as fast as she could. Once inside the Shack, Lily darted to one of the windows and looked through a crack in one of the boards. There was a big black dog and a brilliant stag running at full speed down the hill on into the streets of Hogsmeade. Further away, she thought she could make out the shape of Remus, but it was hard to tell.  
Lily ran down the stairs and out the side door that James used. Outside seemed to be even darker. Lily ran with her wand outstretched to see as far ahead of her as possible.  
And then she heard it: an angry growling surrounding her; it was as though it was amplified in the silent of the night. Lily saw a little ways to her left a huge black dog sneaking past her, and it deliberately pushed Lily to the side -  
Then something pounced out of the shadows. It was the werewolf, and it was headed straight for Lily. Lily lost all the use of her muscles in shock. She didn't raise her wand in time - it knocked her off her feet, and she dropped her wand.  
The werewolf was about to get its second blow at Lily, but something bit its leg and started to drag it away.  
The dog ran back to Lily and transformed into Sirius.  
"Lily - go!"  
"Where's James?"  
"I don't know! Just go -" Sirius's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. "Get her out of here!"  
Lily turned around to see a girl walking towards them - it was Amber. Sirius transformed back into the dog and went after Remus again.  
"AMBER!" Lily shouted, running over to stop Amber.  
"What is it Lily? Why are you guys out here? Did you know that the Whomping Willow was a secret passageway? Where did Sirius go?" Amber babbled on - but she froze. Lily turned back and she could see Remus charging at them again.  
Then Lily heard the galloping of hooves approaching. A stag was charging with its antlers faced ahead, and it tackled the advancing werewolf.  
"Amber, c'mon!" Lily whispered in a hoarse voice and she pulled Amber away from the scene. Both the stag and the dog were wrestling Remus to the ground. Lily broke into a run and led Amber into the Shrieking Shack.  
"Oh my God!" Amber panted with her mouth hanging open. "That was a werewolf! Where the hell did Sirius and James get off to, and where is Remus?"  
"I'll explain everything later, but we've got to get back," Lily said and they began on the tunnel. "Amber, you can't tell anyone what you saw!"  
"What are you talking about? Dumbledore should know if there is a werewolf roaming around!" Amber said.  
"He does know! The werewolf - Amber, that was Remus," Lily said.  
Amber stopped dead in her tracks. "That... that was Remus?"  
"Yes - and the dog was Sirius, and James was the stag. You can't tell anyone, Amber!" Lily pleaded.  
"But - Dumbledore knows?"  
"Yes - well... He knows about Remus. You just can't tell him that James and Sirius are Animagi!" said Lily, and she motioned Amber to keep moving. "Remus came to the school after he was bitten. Dumbledore makes him go out into the Shrieking Shack once a month. Sirius, James, and Peter found out what he was, and they became Animagi. They did this to make his transformations more bearable. "He must have gotten out of the Shrieking Shack, so they had to go after him. Amber, you mustn't tell Dumbledore about tonight or Remus will be in real trouble! He can't control himself when transforms, so he shouldn't be punished!" Lily finished, and Amber looked even more confused. But, she nodded and the scrambled out of the Whomping Willow.  
"Will they be able to get him back into the Shack?" Amber finally said once they reached the castle.  
"Yeah, they will," said Lily, though she could hardly hide the doubt in her voice.  
"Will you let me know what happens tomorrow morning?" Amber said on her way down to the Ravenclaw dormitories.  
Lily nodded and head back to the Gryffindor common room.  
"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Hannah said. She was sitting in front of the fire reading her Arithmancy book. "You didn't sneak off to meet James did you?"  
Lily shook her head and sat down next to Hannah.  
"Well? Where did you go?"  
Lily broke into tears.  
"Lil! What happened?" Hannah asked, and she put the book on the floor. "Does it have anything to do with Amber? Cause she followed you... what happened?"  
Lily looked at her concerned friend and shook her head.  
"Lily - tell me what happened, please," Hannah begged.  
"I can't Hannah. I p-promised. I r-really can't," Lily said and she ran up the stairs and into bed. 


	12. Conflict

Lily woke extremely early the next morning and she ran out of the dormitory without waking Hannah. The common room was deserted, so Lily sneaked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and pushed the door open carefully. In heap on the floor next to his bed lay Remus. He was wearing torn robes and there were a few blood stains clearly visible on them.  
"James?" Lily whispered very quietly before advancing on to James's bed. She pulled open the curtains and gasped.  
James was lying plainly on his bed, breathing hard. He had more scratches on his face, and there was more blood on his robes then on Remus's. He seemed to be awake, because his eyes were half open and he turned his head at the sight of Lily.  
Lily felt tears wisp down her cheeks as she got down on her knees and brushed the hair out of James's eyes.  
"Lil?" he said weakly.  
"James! What happened?"  
James shook his head. "I'm okay, I've just been up all night."  
"James - you were bleeding!" Lily said and she put her hand over her mouth.  
James looked down at his stained robes. "Oh, wow! Much less blood than last time!"  
Lily threw her arms around him and didn't let go for several minutes.  
"I'm really okay, Lil! It's Sirius and Remus you should worry about," James said and he pointed to Remus.  
Remus looked dreadfully ill, and he seemed to be emitting a small growl with every breath he took. Lily stared around the room, and then to Sirius's bed.  
"Where'd he go?" Lily said when she realized it was empty.  
"He was in worse shape then I was, he had to go to the hospital wing. You saved him, though, Lil," James added with a weak smile.  
"What are you talking about? I left -"  
"Yeah," he cut her off quickly. "You left your wand there!" James pulled Lily's wand out of his robes. "Remus had knocked me over and ran to Sirius, who could move for the life of him, and I found this at my feet."  
Lily put her head down on James's chest and kept it there until she could hear footsteps on the stairs.  
"Hide!" James whispered, and Lily jumped into Sirius's bed and pulled the curtains closed around her.  
Lily could hear James picking up Remus and putting him into his bed and then pulling off his own robes and throwing them under his bed.  
There was a knock at the door, and James opened it slowly.  
"Mr. Potter, we're going to need you down in the hospital wing - Merlin's beard! Potter, what happened?" came Professor McGonagall's voice.  
"Nothing, Professor, I'm fine," James lied.  
"Don't lie to me, Potter - it's very clear that you're not fine," McGonagall snapped.  
"I'm okay," James said very firmly.  
"Well, Madam Pomfrey would like an explanation to Mr. Black's current condition."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Potter, Black was unconscious when you brought him there. Do you mean to tell me that you have no idea how he got like that?" Professor McGonagall said impatiently.  
"I -" James hesitated. "It's a long story, but, er. We saw something - er - on the grounds. We thought it was Remus, so we were going to go and stun whatever it was, but it turns out it was just a dog, and it had a bit of a temper..."  
There was a nasty silence where Lily thought that McGonagall didn't believe a word James had said.  
"Well, I still need you to come to the wing to confirm it with Black, and then we'll discuss your punishments for sneaking out," Professor McGonagall finally said.  
"Yes, ma'am," James said and he followed her out the door.  
  
***  
  
James and Sirius returned to the common room looking very glum, and very ill.  
"Detention! We got more detention!" Sirius complained.  
"Hey, we couldn't say that we were actually stopping Moony, otherwise they'd suspect something!" James said.  
"What about Remus? Will he get into any trouble?" Lily asked as she rubbed James's back.  
"No. This isn't his fault. We leave him out of it," James said.  
"Well, what are you going to tell him? He's going to know something happened, he's scarred just as bad as you guys are!"  
"Yes, we'll tell him, but the after effects haven't even worn off yet... This is bad..." Sirius said, checking his watch.  
"Well, has it ever lasted like this before?" Lily asked.  
"Nope. I just wish I had been there earlier last night..." Sirius said. "Well, I'm going to go and see Amber. She'll probably be wondering what happened."  
Sirius walked out the portrait hole with a slight limp.  
"Should we go and see Remus?" Lily asked James.  
"Yeah - I guess so."  
They walked up the stairs and into the boys' dorm.  
"Remus?" James whispered and he pulled open his curtains.  
"Oh my God!" Lily gasped.  
Remus was lying in bed in his boxers, where all his cuts, scratches, and scars were visible, plus the stained blood on his skin.  
"Padfoot?" Remus with his eyes shut.  
"It's Prongs," James whispered. "You up?"  
"Yeah," he said, and he opened his eyes and sat up. "Oh - hey Lil. How've you been?"  
"Clearly in much less pain than you! Is all of this from last night?" Lily asked. James shot her and Avada Kedavra look.  
"Last night? Why? What happened?"  
"Well - some stuff that we'll need to talk about..." James said. "Why don't we wait for Sirius and Peter?"  
"No! Just. tell me what happened, James," Remus said as he pulled on his housecoat. He looked calm, but Lily could see the panic and worry in his eyes.  
"Well... I'm going to give it to you straight, Remus. You went berserk last night," James said. "I guess it's because you were upset that week - I don't know - but you got out of the Shrieking Shack..."  
"NO!" Remus shouted. He grabbed at his hair and sunk onto his side in the bed.  
"It's okay, we found you! We got you back inside... we had a bit of a struggle because Lily followed us when I went to get Sirius - but we stopped you. I don't think any one saw you, either," James said and he patted his friend on the shoulder.  
"Well..." Lily hesitated.  
Remus shot up and stared at Lily. "What? Someone say? Who was there?"  
Lily bit her lip and thought it useless to lie when Remus was this upset. "It's okay, it doesn't matter. I talked to her; she won't blab."  
Remus jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand of his bedside table. He pointed it straight at Lily.  
"Tell me right now, Lil. Who was out there?"  
Lily looked at the wand and then up at Remus. She felt like she'd be crying any second. "It was... well, she followed me because she was concerned... It was Amber Davidson."  
Remus dropped his wand. It fell to the floor as he covered his face with his hands.  
"It's okay, Remus. Lily talked to her - she'll keep it a secret. There's nothing to worry about!" James said and Lily nodded.  
Remus shook his head and lay down on his bed.  
"Lil... go..." James whispered to Lily and nodded his head to Remus. Lily nodded and walked out the door silently.  
It was horrible to be sitting in the common room and waiting for James to come back down. She could hear Remus's shouts, whines, and cries for half an hour, until she busied herself in her Arithmancy book again.  
Sirius returned an hour later, though he wasn't too happy.  
"Hey, Lil - whoa! What was that?" Sirius said and he stared up at the ceiling there was an odd thumping noise and some unmistakable shouts.  
"James and I... we talked to Remus. He wasn't too good - and then we told him about Amber... I think he was having a nervous breakdown when I left them alone..." Lily said, staring at the entrance to the staircase.  
"I should go up there," Sirius started, but James had just emerged. He was white in the face, and looked extremely jumpy.  
"He, er, he threw some things... Forget about that little solar system model now, Sirius, it can wait... I think he should maybe spend the night in the hospital wing, just until he cools off..." James started.  
"It's never been this bad has it?" Lily asked.  
James and Sirius both shook their heads.  
"He's probably just a little - er - angry that Amber knows. He's worked so hard all his life to see that others wouldn't find out - and he really liked Amber," James said. "I told him to have a lie in... We can bring him to the hospital wing once he's asleep..."  
"I'm going to go and sit with him," Sirius said and he jogged up the stairs.  
James sat down on the couch with a nervous expression on his face, and he constantly looked around the room, as if looking for some solution to help his friend.  
Lily sat down next to him and held his hand.  
"He's going to get over it."  
  
*** 


	13. Easter Holiday Trouble

Remus spent the night in the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey found it necessary to keep him there for another two days.  
Dumbledore had a suspicion about him, but James and Sirius stuck to their story and went through with their detentions in silence.  
Sirius, James, and Peter stayed with Remus for the next full moon. Having all three of them there must have helped Remus's mind to relax, and he was no problem. He was a bit more cheery the next week, even though he had lost all hopes of getting together with Amber.  
The teachers started to load homework onto the seventh years at the end of the second term. Sirius complained about having more homework for the Easter holidays then all of his years at Hogwarts put together.  
Lily and Hannah spent the first four days of their week off finishing their homework, plus opening their study packages for the N.E.W.T's at the end of the year.  
Remus's mood went opposite when Amber and Sirius invited him to go to Hogsmeade and get a Butter Beer. James had begged Lily and Hannah to put down the books for twenty minutes to relax, but only Hannah accepted his offer.  
So, Lily stayed alone in her dormitory for the rest of the day finishing her homework from Transfiguration and Ancient Runes.  
Around eight o'clock, there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," Lily said, not taking her eyes from her textbook.  
The door opened, but there was nobody outside, then it closed with a slam, and Lily looked up.  
Something grabbed her book out of her hands, closed it shut, and put it with the other books piled next to her trunk.  
"James, I need to finish that by tomorrow!" Lily said impatiently.  
James appeared and he threw something silvery onto Lily's bed.  
"It can wait. Do you want to know why it can wait?" James said as he sat down on the ground next to her.  
"No, I don't," said Lily lazily.  
"Because I haven't kissed you yet day!" James said. "You've shut yourself in here all holiday!"  
"I had work to do!" Lily said and she made a grab for her book.  
James grabbed her hand. "What's wrong, Lil? You've been acting strange all week!"  
"I'm just mad! Easter holidays means we've only got one term left, and then we're on our own for the rest of our lives! So many things are going to change!"  
"No they aren't, Lil! I know one thing that definitely will be the same. Sirius, Remus, Peter, you and me will all always be friends!" James said and he gave her hand a squeeze.  
"No, James! Things are going to be different! You guys won't act the same - we'll probably be separated if we can't get into the Ministry -"  
"What? What do you mean we won't act the same?" James said.  
"Oh, come on, James! You're going to have to change sooner or later! You can't hang off your dad the rest of your life - you can't act so careless all the time!" Lily said.  
James stared at her with wide eyes.  
"'You can't hang off your dad'? What is that supposed to mean?"  
"James, you know what I'm talking about! You've always been so careless with everything you do! You cannot honestly expect your dad to take care of you forever!"  
James stood up. "My dad doesn't take care of me, Lily! I have been pretty much on my own for the past three years!"  
"James, you know I didn't mean it like that! You just need to grasp some responsibility - I'm only trying to make you realize that you'll know all this stuff in the future, and you won't be the same careless guy you are now!" Lily said and shrugged.  
"Lily! Don't you dare talk to me about responsibilities and the future! I know I'm going to be the same guy, and if you can't see that -"  
"Yes! Yes, I can see that, but you're going to be thinking differently a year from now!' Lily said.  
"How would you know how I'd be thinking?" James yelled.  
"Don't you dare turn this on me! You know very well I'm only mad about leaving the school! I am not trying to fight with you!" Lily shouted back.  
"YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO FIGHT? THEN WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME ALL THIS CRAP ABOUT ME ACTING LESS CARELESS?" James yelled.  
Lily stood up and walked up to James.  
"Get out," she said.  
"Why?"  
"I'm not talking to you like this! Get out and come back in once you've calmed down!"  
"Oh, you think I need to calm down, now, huh? Well make up your mind! Should I be careless and happy, or should I act like an uptight wench like you?" James said.  
Lily shook her head and walked out the door. She walked down the stairs as calmly as she could and sat down on the couch.  
Sirius, Hannah, Remus, and Peter were all staring at her, white in the face and looking for something to do. They had obviously heard the shouts coming from the dorm, especially because of James's temper.  
"Uh... Lil?" Hannah asked so quietly it was almost a whisper. "Do you want us to go?"  
"Hmm? Oh, no! Don't - you really don't have to," Lily tried to say casually, but her voice was harsh.  
"Okay," Remus said.  
"Sure thing," said Sirius.  
Peter nodded.  
James came storming down the stairs a minute later.  
"LILY, I HAVE TO - oh... Hey guys," James said calmly when he saw the others.  
"Er - should we go?" Remus asked timidly.  
"Yes!" James said at the exact time that Lily said, "No!"  
"You don't have to go," Lily finished, glaring at James.  
"Why don't you guys go and get us a table at the Three Broomsticks, and we'll catch up," James said.  
"Yeah... We'll do that," Hannah said.  
"No!" Lily said. "You don't have to!"  
"It's okay, Lil. We want to -" Peter started.  
"Fine... I'll come with you!" Lily said. She stood up and walked to the portrait hole with Hannah.  
"What happened?" Remus and Sirius both asked James on their way out the passageway.  
James allowed the girls to get ahead before he talked. "Lily. She's acting so different! I hate this - I didn't want anything to change this year. We were supposed to just have fun - now she's all worried about the future. It started to piss me off when she started talking to me about responsibility!"  
"Wow..." Remus said.  
"I think I get it!" Sirius said. He snapped his fingers and continued. "You've been falling for Lily ever since you met her, which was blinding you to see what she's really like! Now that you guys are getting used to each other, all this annoying stuff is sticking out. She finds you too laid back, and you find her too uptight! It's not meant to be!"  
"Opposites attract, Sirius!" Remus said before punching him in the arm.  
"I won't be able to stand going near her if she's like this the rest of our lives," James said.  
"Ha! See, you are thinking about the future!" Peter piped in.  
"Peter!" Sirius hissed. "Not now!"  
"Sorry," Peter blushed.  
By the time the boys had met the other two in the Entrance Hall, they realized that it wasn't a very good time to leave the castle. The rain was cascading down freely, and the sky was filled with lightning and the rumbles of thunder.  
"Oh well. Let's just go and play some chess in the common room!" Remus suggested and they walked back down the gloomy corridors to the common room.  
The thunder clapped harder outside, and the candles flickered because of the cold inside. Even though the windows were tight shut, they were nearly blowing out and casting eerie shadows around them.  
"Oh no!" Lily cried out. "Trinity is outside! I'd better go make sure she isn't climbing the trees!"  
"You need any help, Lil?" Hannah offered.  
"No, that's okay. She'll come if I call her - I'll only be a few minutes," Lily said. She grabbed a shawl from her room and bundled tight in it as she went out into the dark corridor.  
Five minutes passed, and the weather seemed to get worse. The thunder was louder, and the room was lit up numerous times because of the lightning. One final clap of thunder made them all jump.  
"That one was pretty close!" Remus said, gazing out the window.  
"I think I'm going to go and help Lily," James said and he got up.  
"James, it's okay. She'll be back in a few minutes, I'm sure!" Hannah said.  
"Nah, I think I'll help her out," James announced and he went followed the path Lily had gone out the portrait hole.  
It was hard to see once James was outside. The rain was thicker than fog, but James could distinctively see a figure with red hair on the edge of the forest.  
Lily was soaked. She looked like she had been looking for Trinity at the bottom of the lake.  
"Need a hand?" James called out to her.  
Lily looked at him and frowned. "I'm fine."  
"Listen, Lil. I don't understand what happened back there. I guess I'm scared that we might be separated after school and I'd never see you again. I want to live the time that we still have, and not worry about the future until it comes! I'm so sorry!"  
Lily looked up at James with a soft expression, still clutching her soaked shawl around her.  
"I guess I just think differently," Lily replied. "I want to make arrangements for the future instead of leaving it until the last second... Oh, James!"  
Lily threw her arms around James and soaked him to the bone. He hugged her back, though.  
"Let's not do this again. Let's not fight over the future and just live what we have," she whispered into his ear.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered back and kissed her on the forehead.  
The thunder above them clapped harder and louder.  
"We should really get inside!" James said.  
"No! I can't find Trinity, but I saw her in here," Lily said. She let go of James and entered the edge of the forest. It was a bit drier, although a lot muddier, and they could both see.  
"Trinity!" Lily called. There was a soft meow and two bright green eyes glinted in the darkness. Trinity ran past the two of them like a bullet and to the shelter of the castle.  
"Thank God!" Lily shivered.  
"I think your shawl is a bit wet to wear for warmth!" James chuckled and he pulled her shawl off and rang it out.  
"Er... should we run for it?" James asked, looking around the stretch of the grounds to the castle. Lily put her hand on James's chin and pulled his face close to hers.  
"What?" he asked, but he was grinning slightly.  
Lily put her arms on James's shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
"Lily... we shouldn't... not outside..." James said in a muffled voice through Lily's kisses.  
"Ahh... Why not?" James said and he pulled Lily's body right up against his and he grabbed her tight. She ran her hands through his hair and down his side.  
"James!" Lily squealed as he began to loosen her robes. She did not stop him, however, and she did the same to him. James was soon down to his t-shirt, and Lily lifted it up past his stomach and began to kiss his chest.  
James pulled Lily up and wrapped his arms tight around her. The lightning lit her face and James smiled.  
"Not here - not now," he whispered and he draped his robes over her shoulders and led her back to the castle.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Sirius muttered to Peter. Hannah stood up and went to the portrait hole. She opened it a crack and in ran a brown cat (because of the mud) with bright green eyes. It dodged up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.  
"Good! They found her!" Hannah said and she sat back down her chair by the fire. "They should be back real soon."  
About five minutes later, they could hear a slush, slush, slush, coming down the hall and stopping at the portrait.  
"Banana nut nutter," they heard James muttered and he emerged through the portrait hole.  
"Holy sh -" Sirius began.  
"What, you decided to go for a swim and then roll around in the mud?" Remus said sarcastically.  
Lily blushed.  
"Oh! You didn't swim... but you rolled around a little?" said Sirius.  
"Hey, we were out there looking for Trinity, but we had no luck! It's not like it was sprinkling lightly out there!" James said.  
"Oh... you were looking for the cat... That's funny, because cause Trinity came scratching at the portrait about five minutes ago," Remus said. James blushed as well.  
"Oh - and, Lily -" Remus added, " - you've got a twig in your hair!"  
Lily searched through her hair and pulled out the twig. "I'm gonna go get dressed."  
"Me, too!" James said. Lily walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories - James at her tail.  
"Hold it!" Sirius said sharply and he redirected James to the right staircase.  
Lily closed her door behind her and sighed deeply. She changed her robes and did her hair up. There were muddy footprints all across the floor and a small puddle where she had put her soaking wet clothes.  
"Lil?" some one called from the landing. It was Hannah. She came inside with a wide grin on her face.  
"Yes?"  
  
"You've got a leaf stuck to the side of your neck!" Hannah pointed out.  
"Oh," Lily blushed.  
"What is up with you two?" she asked. "It's like you hate each other every other day, and the next day, you... make up..."  
"Well, at least we don't stay mad at each other!" Lily said. She sat down on her bed and sighed.  
"You love him, then?" Hannah asked, and she sat across from her on her own bed.  
"Yeah... I guess I do..."  
"Wow, Lil! This is serious! When's the wedding?" Hannah joked.  
"Hannah, I'm dead serious! I really do love him..." Lily said.  
"Well, your lover is waiting for you in the common room. C'mon, let's go finish our Transfiguration down there," Hannah said and, she pulled out her textbook.  
Lily followed her down the staircase to see something extremely odd. Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius were all sitting in a circle in front of the fire with their heads together and whispering.  
"What's up?" Hannah called.  
Sirius held out his hand through the middle of their circle and held up one of his fingers.  
"Sirius!" Lily called out. "That is very rude!"  
This got James's attention; he shot up and shoved something into his pocket.  
"Hello, gorgeous!" he called across the room.  
"Aw, that's so sweet, James!" Hannah said. "But - I really think you should leave the sweet talk for when we're alone!"  
"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny, Hannah," James said. "Obviously I'd never call a hyena gorgeous! It just doesn't suit you!"  
Hannah scowled at James and busied herself with her book.  
"I missed you!" James said, walking over to Lily.  
"I only went up to change, silly!"  
"Yes, but I still did!"  
"Aww..." Lily said and she rested James's head on her shoulder.  
"Please!" Sirius said, shaking his head.  
"Get a room!" Remus called out.  
"Fine by me," James said, and he started guiding Lily by the hand to the staircase.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Sirius shouted. Lily giggled.  
James took Lily over to his normal armchair and sat her down on his lap.  
"Okay," Sirius said, and he stood up to face the others, "the end of the year is approaching fast and we haven't yet gotten our full revenge on Slimeball Snape. Any one got any ideas?"  
"We could always assassinate him on the farewell dinner," Remus suggested.  
"Yes, that would work..." Sirius said, tapping his chin with his fingers, "But then we wouldn't be able to see the reaction on his face..."  
"How about we... ask for a truce... pretend to be his friend... and then on the last day we hex him so he walks around in women's underwear all day!" James suggested.  
"I like that!" Sirius said, snapping his fingers. "But - is it "end of the year" material?"  
The group sat silent for a moment, clearly thinking of new ideas.  
"Has anybody seen the movie 'Carrie'?" Lily asked, trying not to grin too much.  
"Huh?" Sirius sounded, a bit bewildered.  
Hannah stared at Lily with an evil grin on her face.  
"What?" James asked her.  
"Just a little inspiration - we'd never be able to pull it off," Lily said.  
"What is it?" Sirius asked.  
"Erm... well, in Muggle schools the have an end-of-the-year dance, called a prom. They elect a prom king and queen... In the movie 'Carrie'..." Hannah managed to start explaining, breaking down in fits of laughter.  
Lily giggled. "Was it fish guts or blood?"  
"Probably both," Hannah laughed, her face red.  
"Ah. imagine that gooey mess falling over the stupid git's greasy head." Remus said in a dreamlike tone.  
"It has to be something simple - but it has to have a big effect," James said.  
"Well, we could hex him to say weird things to the teachers all day," Remus said. "Bet McGonagall wouldn't fancy Snape following her and declaring his love for her."  
"That's not a bad idea," Lily grinned again. She jumped off of James's lap and ran to her dorm.  
  
*** 


	14. Operation: Slimeball Attack

The last term went by very smoothly. Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup, and James and his team were being once again applauded every morning at breakfast.  
Lily had discussed her idea, which Remus had dubbed 'Operation: Slimeball Attack', and the group had a plan ready to go once the N.E.W.T's had started.  
The night before the arrangement would take flight, they sat in the corner of the common room discussing the last minute details.  
"Okay, so when you pass the table, Lil, pretend to drops some books," Sirius said. "James, be right behind her, and when she gives the signal -" Sirius put on a fake, high, girly voice - "'Oh, dear!' pretend to help her pick up the books. This will, of course, take place right behind Slimeball, so you can do the spell when you've crouched down. Once the spell is in effect, he won't be able to report his suspicions!"  
"Now, once he starts talking," Remus added, "one of you has to magnify his voice."  
"I'll do that," Hannah said. "As soon as they stand up, the spell will be in effect, and I'll do it!"  
"Perfect!" James said.  
"Now, once Snape starts to report his suspicions, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and whoever will be able to will come and start to get him worked up," James added.  
"I've already got Amber in on it!" Sirius said, and he sighed and sat back in his chair.  
The next morning, all the plans went through perfectly. The six of them ate their breakfast in a hurry, and Lily left the table with a pile of books, James on her tail.  
Lily went behind the Slytherin table, and once she was near enough to Snape, she dropped the books, making it look like she'd tripped.  
"Oh, dear!" Lily said. She dropped down and started to pick up the books, but slowly.  
"Here," James said and he started to help her. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to Snape. "Inverso atteggiamento!" he muttered.  
Snape heard him, and he turned around in his chair.  
"What the hell do you think you're-" he stopped abruptly and blinked twice.  
Lily and James stood up, both carrying a portion of the books. James had slipped his wand up his sleeve. Hannah now joined them. She sneaked up behind Snape, who was still facing Lily and James and blinking, and pointed her wand it him.  
"Sonorus," she muttered.  
Snape's expression twitched a few times and it looked as though he was trying to speak with his tongue tied in a knot. James took a step or two back, bracing himself, knowing what was coming next. Lily noted as well what was coming, and winced.  
"I love you, James Potter!" Snape said, but his voice was magnified so the whole school heard, and they all turned to face in the direction of the Slytherin table.  
Snape looked shocked at what he had just said. He stood up, and tried again, "I - I said I love you!"  
Sirius, Remus, and Amber had joined their group now.  
"I think you're dead sexy, Potter! Come up to my dormitory, where we can be alone!" Snape bellowed.  
Professor Dumbledore heard this time, and he stood up and walked over to the group behind the Slytherin table, followed by Professor McGonagall. Everybody in the Great Hall was staring at them, wide-eyed and silent.  
"Is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked.  
"I was trying to seduce James, that sexy thing!" Snape shrieked.  
"Quietus," Dumbledore muttered.  
"I think we should give Potter top grades, Professor. He's just so cute!" Snape said in his normal voice.  
"I think you lot should come to my office," Dumbledore said to the seven of them.  
"Only if you tie me to James, Professor!" Snape said.  
"Come quickly, Severus!" Dumbledore muttered, and he led them all into a spare classroom, McGonagall staying behind to bring order to the Great Hall.  
"Well? What is going on here?"  
"I can't deny my feelings for Potter!" Snape shouted, pointing at James.  
"I guess he's just being honest!" Amber giggled.  
"I LOVE HIM! I WISH I KNEW WHERE THE GRYFFINDOR DORMITORIES WERE SO I COULD GO IN AT NIGHT AND -"  
"That's enough, Mr. Snape!" Dumbledore shouted.  
"I don't know what happened, Professor!" Lily said. Sirius and Remus both tried to hold back a grin. Lily's tone was unbelievably convincing. "James was just helping me pick up my books, and he started shouting-"  
"Oh, shut up!" Snape spat. "You such a stupid little mud-"  
"MR. SNAPE!" Dumbledore yelled. Everyone fell silent at once.  
"Hold out your wands... all of you!" Dumbledore said.  
"Prior Incantato," Dumbledore muttered to each of the wands. When he got to Hannah's, and it emitted a loud bang with wisps of yellow smoke, he stopped and frowned at her. When he had stopped, Sirius grabbed James's wand and swapped it for his own. Dumbledore passed James without any suspicion, and he ended with Sirius. When a glittering red light came out of it, Dumbledore frowned again. He turned to Snape, and muttered, "Invarsio atteggiarentio!"  
Snape exploded with complaints at once.  
"HE DID IT! HE DID IT! I KNEW HE WAS UP TO SOMETHING!" he spat, and glaring at James.  
"Severus, you may return to the Great Hall. I will handle the rest of them," Dumbledore said, still frowning.  
Snape left, and Dumbledore turned to the rest of them.  
"Mr. Black, Miss Trinatly, stay here, please. The rest of you may return to the Great Hall," he said.  
"Great! Sirius took the blame for me!" James muttered once they were out of earshot from the classroom.  
"It's okay... I don't think that Dumbledore will make too much trouble," Lily reassured him.  
"I dunno," Amber said hesitantly. "Messing with free will and all. He might have a fit."  
James groaned.  
"Er - James?" Lily asked when they reached the Great Hall. "I think something went wrong..."  
James stopped and faced her. "Like what? It was perfect - for the most part, anyways."  
"Yeah, but when he was talking to me... he still insulted me... doesn't that mean that..."  
"Holy shit, Lil!" James said, the corners of his lips curling into a huge grin. "Snape likes you!"  
"What? No he doesn't! That's just wrong, James!" Lily spluttered.  
"Lil, the rest of it worked perfectly! He likes you!" James said in a laughing fit.  
"No!" Lily cried out, feeling like her whole day had been ruined.  
They sat back down at the Gryffindor table and everyone around them broke into applause.  
"It's about time someone showed that slimy git who's the boss!"  
"You have to admit, the results were better than we had hoped for!" Remus said.  
"Yeah, but I just wish Sirius didn't get into trouble instead of me!" James said. "Why the hell didn't I clear my wand?"  
"Oh, well. What's done is done. It's Dumbledore! He would never give them too much trouble!"  
Just as the bell rang, Sirius and Hannah ran into the class with wide grins on their faces.  
"What?" Happened?" James asked.  
"He actually chuckled a bit!" Hannah said.  
"We told him it was just an end of the year prank, and he laughed a bit. He just gave us one detention together, that's all!" Sirius said.  
"Well, that's good news!" James said.  
"All right, everyone, settle down! As of right now, there is to be no talking, no sharing of quills, ink, or parchment, and no getting out of your seats! For the next hour you are to sit and finish your test. If I see any of you even looking at one another, you will be in serious trouble and will fail your exam. Good luck!" 


	15. Caught

The rest of the day was filled with more exams, and Lily was exhausted once she returned to the common room.  
"Argh! I'm so tired!" Lily said.  
"Yeah, tell me about it. I did all the exams today with Sirius's wand," James said, and he pulled out Sirius's wand. "Come with me to find him and swap?"  
"Sure," Lily said.  
James led Lily out the portrait hole. About halfway down the corridor, Amber bumped into them.  
"Oh! Hey, guys! I was just coming to see Sirius. Do you know where he is?" Amber asked with a wide grin.  
"He's serving his detention with Hannah right now. I think he said the trophy room, I'm not sure..." James said.  
"Oh! Okay! I'll come with you!" Amber said.  
They walked down to the trophy room, opened the door -  
"OH MY GOD! SIRIUS!"  
Hannah's robes were on the floor, and the buttons on the front of her shirt were open. Sirius had his hands on her face and they were kissing madly.  
"Sirius, what are you doing?" Amber shouted.  
"No! Amber, wait!" Sirius said after Hannah pushed him off.  
It was too late; Amber was already running down the corridor.  
"AMBER!" Sirius hollered down the corridor as Hannah tried to button up her shirt as fast as she could.  
"Sirius! Just what exactly do you think you were doing?" James asked.  
"BACK OFF!" Sirius yelled at him and chased Amber down the hall.  
"Hannah?" Lily asked timidly, "Are you okay?" Lily had noticed that there were tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"I'm fine, L-lil. I j-just - nothing happened, Lil, he was just..." Hannah tried to get it out.  
"What? What happened?" James asked, and he shut the door.  
"For like... the past week I've had a sharp pain right here," Hannah said, pointing right above her stomach. "It got really bad when I was polishing... I could barely breath... I told Sirius to look at it, because I was afraid of what I would see. He said he couldn't see anything... But I said it felt like I'm dying... and he was - he just hugged me... and I kissed him - and then you guys came in..."  
"Oh my God!" said Lily.  
"Are you okay, now?" James asked Hannah. Hannah shook her head.  
"Okay, let's get her to the hospital wing," James said. He picked up her robes and Lily put her arm around Hannah.  
They walked her down to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey got her a bed. She said that she would have to stay the night. Lily and James returned to the common room to find Sirius sitting outside the portrait hole, elbows on his knees, and face in his hands.  
"Hey, mate," said James. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine... is she okay?" he replied, but didn't look up to them.  
"We took her to the hospital wing and she's going to be spending the night. Did everything go okay with Amber?"  
"She didn't talk to me. She got to her common room before I caught up," Sirius said, finally looking up.  
"You look like hell, man! What do you say we go to the Three Broomsticks and have some Butter Beers?" James suggested.  
"No thanks. I think I'm just going to sit around and ponder my own stupidity," Sirius said and he got up and went into the common room.  
Sirius sulked around the common room for the remainder of the night. The next morning, before classes started, Lily went to go and see how Hannah was doing.  
"No, no, no! This girl needs rest!" Madam Pomfrey stopped her.  
"But - she's been fine for the past week!" Lily protested.  
"Apparently not! She's had a lack of food and sleep, and she will have to stay in here for at least another day or two!"  
"She wouldn't let me see her!" Lily complained when she joined the boys for breakfast. "She says she's had a lack of food and sleep. If I know Hannah, then I know she would not starve herself! That's ridiculous!"  
"Well, people do some strange things under pressure. She was probably feeling stressed from revising!" Remus said.  
They continued with more exams that day, and Lily understood what Remus meant about being stressed. She and James stayed in the common room relaxed until nine o'clock.  
"I'm sick of waiting around! Let's just go and see Hannah," Lily said to James, who was stretched out on the couch and had his eyes closed.  
"We can't! Madam Pomfrey said that she wasn't allowed to leave, what makes you think she's going to change her mind in ten hours?" James said, his eyes still shut.  
"Yes, but I'm getting worried! It must have been serious if she made Sirius look! I mean - she hates him!" Lily said, flipping through the pages of her study book, which was upside down. "And do you remember what she said? She said it felt like she was dying! I am really worried..."  
"Which is why she's in the hospital wing, Lil! She is there to get better! Trust me, she'll be out soon enough, otherwise they'd have a bit of trouble letting her finish school!"  
Lily jumped to her feet and pulled James up.  
"We are going and we won't take no for an answer!" Lily said, and she dragged him all the way to the hospital wing.  
"What is it this time, Miss Evans?" Madam Pomfrey asked through a crack in the door. She looked very irritated.  
"We want to see Hannah!" Lily said.  
"Well, I can't allow that. She's already had one visitor today, and he took away most of her strength. He didn't even leave when she fell asleep!" she said, opening the door a bit wider.  
"Really? Who?" James asked.  
"Erm... Mr. Black. Well, I suppose it won't hurt to see her for a bit. She's just having her dinner, so you've only got five minutes!" Madam Pomfrey said, and she let them through the doorway.  
"Lily! James! What took you so long?" Hannah said, eating a bowl of soup.  
"Pomfrey wouldn't let her in this morning. She said Sirius came in here and stayed with you. Did he?" James asked.  
"Yeah... he was really sweet. He stayed with me as soon as classes were out..." Hannah said, dropping her spoon into her untouched soup.  
"So? How are you feeling?" Lily asked.  
"Not that much different," Hannah said with a weak smile.  
"What? Why not?"  
"I have no idea. I've been eating and sleeping all day, but I still feel very different..."  
"Well, you should be getting better soon. You'll be totally behind on exams if you don't get out soon," James said.  
"Well, McGonagall came in around lunch. She says I'll have to take them all on Thursday and Friday in bed if I'm not out soon. I wouldn't mind that, though. It'll give me a bit more time to study."  
"Well, we'd better get back now. We'll come and see you at lunch tomorrow. There'll be trouble if you haven't improved by then!" Lily said.  
"Thanks, guys. I'll do my best," Hannah said, and with that, Lily and James returned to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
*** 


	16. The Last of Hogwarts

The next week passed with ease, not counting the endless exams. Hannah's condition did not improve - she had to finish her exams in bed at the hospital wing.  
The last week of school was the best Lily had had all year, without the fact that Hannah was stuck inside.  
Lily went to the Three Broomsticks with Remus, Sirius, and James as soon as the weekend had started. They sat at a table near the bar discussing all the pranks they had mastered at school. Sirius suggested that they get one big joke in for their last night, but Lily reminded him that there was still time for expulsions.  
Finally, with only three days before their return, the results for their N.E.W.T's had come in. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus had all gotten top N.E.W.T's, and they would be able to get a spot in the Ministry if they wanted to.  
James had gotten the top marks out of their year, and he was chosen as the representative to give a speech to the seventh years and their families.  
"Okay, I give the speech tomorrow, and I'm completely stumped! I have no good writing qualities!" James said, staring at his blank piece of parchment.  
"You have to tell everyone what you'll cherish the most out of this year," Lily said.  
"Lil, I don't think James wants to write about Snape announcing to the school that he loves James! That would make everyone sick!" Remus said and they all snorted with laughter.  
"I think I have an idea, but I need to need to be alone to do this," James said with his brow furrowed.  
"I don't think making out with yourself will give you ideas, James. Besides, the ideas coming from that will be even more sickening than what Snape said!" Sirius joked and he was walloped in the face by a cushion James threw.  
"I'm going outside to write," James said. He picked up his quill, inkbottle, and roll of parchment and headed out the portrait hole.  
Then next morning, Lily woke early with intentions of visiting Hannah, but was stopped abruptly when she reached the common room.  
"James?" Lily said. James was lying on a couch, eyes wide open, and staring at the candle chandelier. "You okay?"  
James sat up and stared at Lily with a goofy grin on his face.  
"You know what? Do you know what I was just thinking?"  
"No... Are you okay? Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Lily asked. James was still smiling.  
"I was just thinking, 'Oh, God! I love Lily Evans so much!' And then you appeared!" James said and he held out his arms.  
Lily walked over to him and hugged him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him.  
"And I never lie to myself, Lily. I do love you!" James said, and he gave her a soft kiss on the neck.  
"Did I ever tell you that you're a little crazy when you haven't slept?" Lily asked but she kissed him back.  
"I can't help it!" James said, and he kissed her mouth wildly, pulling her down onto the couch and on top of him.  
Lily ran her hands through his hair and down the side of his face, and he kissed her neck again -  
"Ahem!" came a strict voice behind the couch.  
Lily shot up immediately to face Professor McGonagall.  
"Good morning, Professor," James said; he was still lying with his back to the couch.  
"Potter - I've come to make sure you finished your speech to the fullest content. You did work on it last night, did you not?" McGonagall said.  
"Of course! My dad is going to be there; I'm not going to mess up this time!" he called up to her.  
"Well, let's just hope that you don't have some joke planned, this time," McGonagall said and she turned to the portrait hole.  
"Great! You finished!" Lily said with relief. She pushed his legs to the side and sat next to him. "Let's hear it!"  
"I'm sorry, Miss Evans," James said in a very formal voice, "but that is classified information... If I read it to you, I'm afraid I would have to kill you."  
"Fine!" Lily said and she lay back down on top of him and rested her head to his chest.  
Shortly before lunch that day, the Great Hall was cleared of the tables and chairs were added in rows of ten. The seventh year students and their family members were summoned there and eleven o'clock, and they sat in the seats waiting for the speeches.  
Lily grabbed a seat with Sirius and Remus near the front. James was seen at the end of the room conversing with Dumbledore and going over a long roll of parchment. Dumbledore stepped to the head of the room and addressed the room.  
"Hogwarts graduating students, friends, and family. Today, we are celebrating having to put up with these troublemakers for seven years!" Dumbledore said and the parents all laughed.  
"I know each of these students more than they know of, and I am proud to say that each of them has succeeded in becoming a fully trained witch or wizard. We have a few speeches from the top students in each house. Mr. Potter, if you please?"  
James stepped up to the front of the room and put the roll of parchment into his robes.  
"So! Here we are, the last week of our seventh year! I must admit that I've been waiting for this day to come since the moment I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express for the first time, but now that it has arrived, I've had a change of heart. Like many of you, I've learned to love the ways of Hogwarts. I will miss the familiar corridors and secret passageways. I think I might even miss seeing the walls of Professor Dumbledore's office!" James paused a moment as the parents laughed again.  
"But the things I've learned and the memories I have made will be far too much for me to cherish to fret about living in the real world. Staying at Hogwarts teaches you that with hard work, dedication, a positive attitude, and above all, with caring friends, you can achieve... just about anything. Look at me! I've been in more trouble than most of all the Gryffindors put together, and I made it without expulsion!"  
"You never know what might happen in two days, Potter!" Professor McGonagall spoke up from the back of the room, and the crowd laughed again.  
"So... leaving here will be difficult, and it will be done with a heavy heart, but I know that my experiences are enough to last me a life time! I want to give my thanks to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" James said, and the crowd roared with applause.  
James took his seat next to Lily as the representative from Hufflepuff started their speech.  
"That was amazing! Where did you get all that from?" Lily asked.  
"When I was stumped last night, I went outside and looked at the stars. I started thinking about you, and then all the good memories came floating back to me!" James said, and he put his arm around Lily.  
"Well - I still don't believe you, but what ever you did, your speech was really sweet!" Lily said and she kissed him on the cheek.  
"C'mon, Lily! A retarded monkey could've done better than that!" Sirius said.  
"Now, now, Sirius! There's no reason to put yourself down!" Remus said, but it cost him. Sirius gave him a blow to stomach and he was wheezing for a minute.  
After the other three speeches had finished, the chairs were cleared away and the tables were put back. The rest of the school filed in for lunch, but Lily, Remus, James, and Sirius all headed to the hospital wing to see Hannah. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let her go to the speeches.  
"Hey guys! How'd it go?" Hannah asked them as they sat down around her.  
"Not too bad!" Remus said.  
"James's speech was really sweet!" said Lily.  
"How are you feeling?" asked Sirius.  
"I'm feeling a bit better, and I might be able to go to the ball tonight!" Hannah said with a short smile.  
"Well, I sure hope you can. This is going to be the best one we've ever gone to. Plus, it's only for the seventh years!" Lily said.  
"I am going to be so mad if I miss it. You guys got dates?" Hannah asked Remus and Sirius.  
"Amber is starting to believe my story, so I'm just going to go with her as a friend," Sirius said.  
"I haven't had a date since the very first dance!" Remus said. "What about you, Hannah?"  
"Oh, I haven't been able to ask anyone... Until now! Wanna go with me, Remus?"  
Remus blushed uncontrollably. "Okay!"  
"Well, I'm famished. We'll be coming to pick you up tonight at seven o'clock!" James said, and they left for lunch in the Great Hall.  
At six o'clock, Lily went upstairs to her dormitory to change. She wore her green robes and the necklace that James gave her for Christmas. She did her hair up in bouncing ringlets and tied it into a dangling bun with a white and green ribbon.  
She met James and Remus inside the common a half hour later. They were both wearing plain black dress robes. James's clasp was a silver Gryffindor lion; Remus's was gold.  
"You guys ready?" Lily asked as James planted a kiss on her cheek.  
"Yep! Let's go get Hannah!" Remus said and he ran to the portrait hole.  
Hannah was waiting outside the hospital wing wearing mauve robes and her hair was done up in an elegant bun with white roses decorating it.  
"Hannah you look gorgeous!" Remus said and he offered her his arm. She took it gracefully.  
The Great Hall was decorated better than it had all year, and every seventh year student had showed up. It was, after all, the night before their last at Hogwarts.  
"Let's dance," Lily whispered to James. James gulped. He had always tried to avoid dancing at the balls, but Lily didn't care. She wasn't ashamed of his lack of skills.  
"Lil... please! I don't want people to remember me as 'James Potter: The Guy Who Stepped On Lily's Feet'..." James whined as she dragged him onto the dance floor.  
'This isn't so bad...Just keep your head down...' James thought to himself.  
'At least he tried to do something with his hair...' Lily thought to herself.  
At the end of the dance, James insisted on sitting the next one out. They sat at the chairs provided at the edge of the room.  
Lily could see Hannah trying to put up with Remus's constant tripping, but Sirius and Amber seemed to be doing fine.  
At the end of the night, Sirius was seen leading Amber out the door... at full speed...  
Remus and Hannah heading up to the hospital wing; Madam Pomfrey insisted that Hannah stayed there still.  
James led Lily back up to the common room.  
"Well... we've got one last day tomorrow... We should spend it together," James said at the bottom of the girls' staircase.  
"I'd like that," Lily said.  
James kissed her on the cheek, but Lily grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.  
"Good night," she said, and she walked up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
***  
  
The next day was very enjoyable. Madam Pomfrey let Hannah leave the hospital wing, and the six of them went to Hogsmeade for the day. They spent most of their time in the Tree Broomsticks. They talked about their years at Hogwarts and what they'd miss the most.  
"I only wish Filch didn't confiscate the map we made," Sirius said mournfully. "We put so much work into that! We should've taken it back..."  
"Well, at least you'll have the memory of it," Lily said sarcastically.  
"Ha, ha! Very funny. We worked so hard on that!" Remus said. "I only hope some student recovers it some day..."  
"Well, we should get back to school. The feast is in a half an hour," James said, checking his watch.  
The feast was spectacular. The Great Hall was decorated in the Gryffindor colours, for they had won the house cup.  
Hannah was able to attend the feast, and Lily spent most of the feast catching her up on the events that she had missed (although they were few).  
Lily went to bed after packing up her trunk. Her heart was beating hard, and she couldn't stop thinking about leaving. It was her last night in her dormitory...  
There was a soft knock at the door. Lily pulled the curtains around her bed open and tiptoed over to the door. She opened it; James was leaning in the doorframe with his head sunk low.  
"Are you as bummed out about leaving as I am?" he whispered.  
Lily nodded and gave him a hug. She held his hand and led him into the dorm. He sat down on the edge of her bed with his chin resting on his hands.  
"I don't want to leave..." He mumbled.  
"I don't either... but - at least we'll be able to start our lives now. We're going to be able to use magic whenever we want... and we can get jobs at the Ministry," Lily said, but it was not reassuring for herself.  
James lay down on her bed and rolled to the edge. He patted the small seat he didn't take up and Lily lay down next to him. He put his arm around her and they fell asleep.  
The next morning, Lily woke up and found that James had left. She got dressed and packed the rest of her things away in her trunk.  
In the Great Hall, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were sitting shoulder to shoulder at the table. They all had sulky faces on, but they ate their meals in silence.  
"Oh, come on, you guys! It's not like you'll never see each other again!" Lily said and she grabbed a piece of toast from James's plate. Remus nodded to what she said, and grabbed a piece of toast from James's plate, too.  
"I suppose we'll be back here some day..." Sirius said somberly.  
Hannah soon joined the table. She looked like she had been up all night, but she was in a better mood than the guys. She, too, grabbed a last piece of toast from James, his last piece.  
"Oh, c'mon! Just because I'm depressed doesn't mean I won't eat!" James said and he grabbed another piece from the middle of the table and started to butter it.  
Well - let's all get a compartment together and we'll... sit mournfully and be silent..." Lily suggested after looking around at the still sad faces.  
They boarded the train and found an empty compartment near the end, and they all squished in together.  
"Alright. No more sad faces. We will all stick together and still be friends," Lily said.  
"Yeah, I know, Lil. I just don't want to leave, that's all," James said, staring out the window.  
"I can't stand this!" Sirius said and he jumped up. "I'm going to see Amber.  
Sirius came back twenty minutes later looking angrier than before.  
"She's moving. She is moving to God damned France!" Sirius shouted. He sat down and crossed his arms.  
"Why didn't we try and fail? We should failed, and then we could've returned!" Remus said. He looked even more bummed out than Sirius.  
Hannah stood up and held her out to Remus. "Come with me," she said calmly.  
Remus took her hand somewhat reluctantly, and he followed her out the compartment door. About twenty minutes later, they both returned. Hannah was fidgeting with her hair and Remus had a very bemused look on his face.  
"Where'd you two run off to?" Lily asked, but she had a feeling she knew what was coming.  
"Oh... just to another compartment to, er, talk," Hannah said.  
Sirius frowned and jumped up. He walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him.  
"What's with him?" Hannah asked, finally leaving her hair alone.  
"I think I know," James said, but he was giving Remus a look. Remus nodded, and they both followed his footsteps.  
"Oi, guys," Lily said, shaking her head.  
The three of them returned with about half an hour left to ride the train, and they were silent for the remainder of the journey.  
Lily got off the train with James's arm around her. She didn't want him to let go.  
"Owl me the minute you get home," James whispered into her ear when she hugged him goodbye.  
"I won't forget," she replied, and she went to go and meet her parents. 


	17. The Potter Manor

One week later, James had invited everyone down to his house to catch up. James came to pick Lily up at eleven o'clock that day. Unfortunately, they were held back a lot longer than he had expected.  
"Mum! Dad! I'm going to James's place now!" Lily called up the stairs when James arrived.  
"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Mrs. Evans squealed as she ran down the stairs. "James! I've heard so much about you!"  
"Mum... Remus and Sirius will be waiting..." Lily started.  
"How are you, James? Oh - you were right Lily. He is a cutie!" Mrs. Evans continued. Lily and James both blushed.  
"Mum - we have to go..."  
"Just a second, dear! Craig!" Mrs. Evans shouted down the hall to her husband.  
"Oh, God..." Lily muttered and covered her face with her hands. She had a feeling her parents would overreact to James's arrival.  
"Why, hello!" Mr. Evans said. He grabbed James's hand and shook it very hard. "You're the young man who made that excellent speech at Hogwarts!"  
James forced a weak smile and nodded.  
"Dad - we have to go..." Lily repeated.  
"Why don't you stay for tea, James?" Mrs. Evans suggested.  
"Mum!" Lily whined.  
"I'd love to, Mrs. Evans, but Lily and I are expected back at my house, so we'll have to another time," James said.  
"Well, alright, but don't you forget!" Mrs. Evans said.  
"Okay, Mum, we really have to go!" Lily said, and she grabbed James's arm and took him out the door.  
James snorted with laughter as soon as the door was shut. Lily blushed more.  
"So... I'm a cutie, huh?" James teased her.  
"Yeah... I don't know where she got that from cause all I told her was about this ugly guy who kept trying to score with me..." Lily said sarcastically.  
"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. You ready?"  
"Yep," Lily said, and they both Apparated to the Potter manor. Lily gasped.  
"James! This is where you live?"  
"Uh huh. Why?" James said and he led her to the front doors.  
"It's so big..." Lily said as she gazed up at the gigantic house. It was entirely made of stone, and each window was taller than a full-grown man. The gardens were filled with beautiful roses, and there was a tall fountain in the center of the courtyard.  
"It's nothing special," James said and he opened the front doors. The entrance was gigantic, and it reminded Lily a lot of Hogwarts. There were at least six different doorways leading to different parts of the house, and a winding stone staircase.  
"C'mon. Sirius is waiting in the kitchen," James said and he led her through a doorway, still holding her hand.  
"Hey Lil!" Sirius said through a mouthful of a peanut butter sandwich.  
"Hey, Sirius. How are you?" Lily asked. He gave her a thumbs up sign and continued on his lunch.  
"Is Remus coming?" Lily asked to James.  
"Yeah, he'll be here soon. I want you to meet my dad," James said, and he took her hand again and led her back into the entrance. They walked up the stairs and then down a hall filled with sculptures. James stopped at a large oak door at the end and knocked.  
"Come in," came and irritated sounding voice. James opened the door and slipped inside. They entered a very elegant looking study, and there was a man sitting at an antique desk in the middle of the room. He was reading a very dusty book.  
"Father... This is Lily," James said.  
Mr. Potter lifted his head slightly. He looked very old and quite angry. However, his face broke into a charming smile that reminded Lily of James.  
"Lily! So nice to meet you! I tell you, this boy hasn't shut up at all for the past week. Wants everyone to know everything about you, he does!" he stood up and shook Lily's hand.  
"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Potter," Lily said.  
"Oh, please, call me Harold!"  
"Well, Remus will be here any minute," James said. Mr. Potter gave him a suspicious look.  
"I don't want you guys giving Annie more trouble than I pay her for! You keep this place spotless!" he growled and sat back down.  
"Yes, father," said James. He guided Lily out of the room, his hand on the small of her back.  
"Can't stop talking about me, huh?" Lily said when he had closed the door.  
"You know me... I can ramble on about the most boring subjects forever..." James said, grinning broadly.  
"Well, if I'm so boring then I'd better leave... or better yet - I'll make your house more exciting by snogging Sirius in the kitchen..." Lily said sarcastically. James gave her a look, but he grinned when they entered the kitchen.  
"Oh, Sirius! Lily has just told me her desire is to snog with you on the table... You in?" he said, and he smirked at Lily. Sirius grinned and walked over to Lily.  
"I always knew you wanted me..." he whispered and put his hands on her hips.  
"In your greatest dreams, Black!" Lily said and she slapped his hands. Sirius grinned wider and continued on his second sandwich.  
"Hello, hello!" called a voice from the entrance.  
"In here, Remus!" Sirius called out, nearly choking on his peanut butter.  
Remus came in with a huge smile. "It's good to be back!"  
"Yeah, but you've missed all the action... Lily was gonna make out with Sirius... No one should miss that..." James said shaking his head. "She probably would've if she wasn't such a wuss!"  
"Excuse me, Potter, but kissing Black is not something that any normal human being would do... it's just gross!" Lily said. Sirius glared at her.  
"Well, you're still a wuss... Sure, you kiss James, but that's different... people feel sympathy for the poor guy... You'd never kiss... er... Remus!"  
"Why not? He's a lot more charming than you, Black!" Lily said and Remus beamed.  
"Prove it!" Sirius said.  
"You don't mind, do you James?" Lily said, but glaring at Sirius.  
"Hell no! I'd pay to see this..." James said.  
"Okay!" Lily said. She walked over to Remus, who was looking very shocked, and put her hands on the sides of his face. She pulled him into a deep kiss, and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Okay! I get the point!" James shouted, but Remus began to run one hand through her hair, and one hand down her back. "OKAY!"  
Lily pushed Remus off, who looked very dazed, and turned to face James and Sirius. She gave them an, 'I told you so' look.  
Sirius had a very appalled look on his face. "I cannot believe you kissed that!"  
Lily shrugged and Remus grinned. James and Sirius both shook their heads.  
"Anyways... did you get in contact with Hannah?" James asked Lily.  
"Nope. I've sent her three owls, but she hasn't replied. I think I'm going to go over there and see what's up tonight."  
"Oh no, you're not!" Sirius said.  
"Why not?"  
"I know what you two are doing. This is your code for, 'Get the hell out of my house Sirius, we wanna shag.' I'm not falling for it this time," Sirius said.  
"I'm serious! I'm going over there tonight," Lily said, and James gave her a pouting face.  
"C'mon, Lil! Stay awhile... we'll go and see Hannah tomorrow..." he said. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Get the hell out of my house, Sirius, we wanna shag!"  
Sirius frowned and put his plate into the sink with a wave of his wand. "Seriously. What are we going to do?"  
"I'm not sure... I know what I want to do... but it's a two person activity..." James said and he winked at Lily. "But - what did your dad say about those Ministry jobs?"  
"He has some appointments set up for you, but he said he'll owl you when he gets the proper times set," Sirius said. He went back to the fridge and searched inside.  
"What position are you trying out for?" Lily asked.  
"Department of Accidental Magic Reversal Squad," James said with a bit of a disgusted look on his face. "Dad doesn't want me to train as an Auror yet. What about you, have you tried for anything yet?"  
"I've been owling St. Mungo's for the children's wing. They're setting up an interview for next Sunday," Lily said.  
"And Remus?"  
Remus bowed his head down slightly. "I tried for the Ministry, but I sent an owl as soon as I got home from Hogwarts. I don't think they'll accept me."  
It was an awkward moment; neither of them knew what to say to this. James was nervously biting his lip, and Sirius was staring at the spoon for his pudding. Lily broke the silence.  
"Don't worry, Remus... You'll find something."  
Remus smiled slightly and said, "Thanks, Lil."  
"So! Who's up for checking out the new Muggle things my dad is studying?" James said.  
"Muggle things? Like what?" Lily asked in an amused sort of way.  
"Erm... some boring stuff - but there was this one thing that really caught my eye. Dad called it a TV," James said, grinning.  
"Argh! James, I do not want to spend my day here watching TV! I do that enough at home! Can't we do something... 'wizardish'?"  
"Like what?" James asked.  
"I don't know!"  
"Well, you suggested we do something else. What would you like to do, your highness?"  
Lily frowned. "Fine! We'll watch TV!"  
The boys jumped up and ran from the kitchen, Lily following somewhat reluctantly. James led them upstairs and into a small room with a comfy couch and lots of chairs. A TV had been place in front of it, and there were at least four remote controls around the room.  
James, Sirius, and Remus all sat down on the couch and grabbed a remote and examined it. Lily took the one Sirius was holding and turned it on for them. Lily took one look at the faces of the boys and then to what was showing on the TV and shut it off straight away.  
"James! Why do you have porn on the last channel that was watched?" Lily asked with a shocked look on her face.  
"I hadn't touched it... turn it back on!" James said.  
"No! I refuse to let you watch that!"  
"C'mon, Lil! Dad said we could use it! We need some source of entertainment and this is the closest thing to us!" Remus said, and he examined his control more closely. "Ah ha!"  
He turned it on. "All you have to do is read it, this button said 'on'! We should give Muggles more credit..."  
But Sirius and James weren't listening to a word of Remus's ramblings. They were both staring wide-eyed, mouths hanging, at the TV screen.  
"Fine then, James, you know what? I'm just gonna go home..." Lily said.  
"What? No! You don't have to!" James said, but he still stared at the TV.  
"If you want me to stay then why don't you look at me?" Lily snapped and James turned to face her.  
"Fine... let's talk outside..." he said and he got up and walked out into the hall. Lily followed and closed the door behind her.  
"What is the matter with you?"  
"I'm sorry... TV is just so addictive..." James said, grinning.  
"I didn't come here to watch TV. Why don't you give me a tour of your house... or at least... at least show me your room..." Lily said.  
James smiled even wider. "A tour sounds great!"  
He grabbed her hand and he jogged around the corner and down another hall. He opened a door to an extremely small room, which contained a narrow staircase. They went down the stairs and entered a typical boy room, although the bed was a gigantic four-poster.  
"So... this is your room," Lily managed to say before James had grabbed her and kissed her wildly. Lily put her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him back. Lily felt James's hands slide down her back and back up, although underneath her shirt.  
Lily tried her hardest not to giggle at this, but James felt her face turning into a wide grin.  
"What?" he asked her.  
"Oh... nothing... I just realized something..." Lily said.  
"What?" James repeated.  
"Oh... well... you really want to get some!" Lily said, and she let her giggle come out.  
"What? What are you talking about?" James said with a nervous expression.  
"You were running your hand up my shirt! You were obviously trying to unhook my bra!" Lily said, still giggling.  
"I was not!" James said, blushing furiously.  
"James, it's ok! I understand!" Lily said. James smiled and kissed her again. He stopped, yet again, a few minutes later in a very irritated fashion. He glared at the door just as a soft knock was made.  
"Come in!" he growled.  
Sirius and Remus both entered, mischievous smiles upon their faces, and closed the door.  
"What the hell do you want?" James snapped.  
"Well... your dad kicked us off the TV, so we thought we'd just come and watch this shag fest," Sirius said and shrugged. Remus grinned.  
"Get the hell out of here!" James yelled.  
"What are we supposed to do? You never told us to bring a bitch of our own to snog!" Remus said.  
James shook his head and gave Remus and Sirius and Avada Kedavra look. They both sensed that this was a "Do not disturb" moment and left, but grinning all the while.  
"Little shits..." James muttered. He turned to Lily and leaned forward, but she backed away. "What's wrong?"  
"Just forget it, James... the moment is over..." Lily said and she sat down on the edge of his bed.  
"I'm so sorry for those two idiots... they can be real thick sometimes," James said. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her thigh.  
"Yeah... well... it's not your fault."  
James crawled behind Lily on the bed and sat down behind her. He moved her hair to the side and began to massage her back. He leaned forward and kissed her neck. Lily hung her head to the side to expose more skin, and James began to kiss it deeper - just as the door opened again.  
"SIRIUS! TAKE A HINT AND GO HOME!" James yelled and then froze, blushing furiously. "Oh... sorry, Father."  
Mr. Potter was leaning in the doorframe looking quite shocked. "Sirius and Remus are upstairs raiding our fridge, James... Would you like me to come back later?"  
"Huh? Oh! No! We were just... er... never mind that. Was there something you needed?" James asked and he climbed off the bed.  
"Well... I was going to ask for your assistance in a particular potion I'll be conducting... but I'll just leave you two to... never mind that," Mr. Potter said and he turned around.  
James threw his head back and fell carelessly onto his bed. "This isn't going to happen... Sirius will be back any moment."  
"It probably shouldn't have... I think I should go and see Hannah. Will you guys come?" Lily asked, lying down next to James.  
"Yeah... I'll tell Sirius and Remus..." James said. He got up and walked to the door, Lily following.  
Sirius and Remus were both sitting at the bottom of the staircase in the entrance, both looking extremely bored.  
"Ah! They've finished! See Sirius! I told you it'd just be a quick pop, that's all!" Remus said.  
"Very funny, you prat," James said. "We're going to see Hannah. Any takers?"  
"Sure!" Sirius and Remus said together. They jumped up, and the four of them Apparated to the drive in front of Hannah's house. Lily walked up to the door and knocked softly.  
Mrs. Trinatly answered the door. She looked very pale, and sighed and smiled weakly when she saw Lily. "Hello, dear!"  
"Hi, Sarah. Is Hannah home?"  
Sarah's head sunk a bit and she frowned. "No, dear. Didn't she reply to your letters?"  
"No! I've been getting worried!" Lily said.  
"Well... We took Hannah to the hospital... she's gotten ill again - worse than in her last two weeks at school. The doctors have been putting her through tests all week..."  
"Oh my God..." Lily whispered. "Would we be able to see her if we went?" Sarah shook her head. "They won't even let me see her. I've been getting no news, either. I have no clue what's happening..."  
"Thank you, so much, Sarah. If you do get a chance to see her, would you tell her to write or phone me?"  
Sarah nodded. "Of course, dear."  
Lily turned to James on the verge of tears. Sirius and Remus looked devastated. James pulled Lily into a comforting hug.  
"I'm sure it's nothing," he whispered into her ear. "It's probably just a bad flu or something... she'll be fine..."  
James took Lily back to her house and hugged her for another good fifteen minutes. She still felt horrible about not knowing. Why hadn't she gone to see Hannah earlier? She would've been able to see her at the beginning of the week... 


	18. A Lost Friend

Three days later, Lily received a very strange phone call.  
"Hello?" Lily asked when she picked up the phone in her room. It was dead silent. "Hello?"  
"Lily?" came a weak voice.  
"Yes... who is this?"  
"It's Sarah..." came Mrs. Trinatly's voice.  
"What happened?" Lily asked immediately.  
"She..."  
"What is it?" Lily asked, more urgently.  
"Just... just come over here, Lily... straight away..." Sarah said, and she hung up. Lily hung up the phone and Apparated to James's house right away. She ran to the door and knocked on it hard. James answered; he was wearing sweats and eating an apple.  
"Lil! What are you doing here?"  
"Hannah's mum just phoned me... James - I - I think there's something wrong with Hannah," Lily said and put a hand over her mouth.  
"It's okay, Lily..." James said, and he pulled her into a tight hug. "We'll go over there together..."  
Lily nodded and they both Apparated to the front door of Hannah's house. James knocked on the door and put his arm around Lily.  
Mr. Trinatly answered the door. He had a very blank expression and he strained a very small smile when he saw Lily.  
"Hello, Lily. Come on inside."  
Lily nodded and she entered with James. Mr. Trinatly led them into the sitting room where his wife was sitting on the sofa with a tissue in her hand.  
"He-hello Lily..." she mumbled.  
"Hi Sarah... is everything alright?" Lily asked. She and James sat down opposite her. Sarah shook her head.  
"We got a call from the hospital," she said quietly. "It was about Hannah... they found out the problem she's been having."  
"Well... what is it?" Lily said, refused to let any tears leak.  
Mr. Trinatly sat down next to his wife. "They say that she has been poisoned... Whatever it was... it's likely it is going to take Hannah's life..."  
"Oh no..." Lily breathed. James put his face into his hands and started to breathe very hard. "Are... are we allowed to see her?"  
"They said only family, but I can make the arrangements... You are family to her, Lily... And you, James... She'll want to see you... I think we can get you in tonight..." Mr. Trinatly said.  
"Is it okay for Sirius and Remus to be there as well?" James asked, but he didn't look up.  
"Yes... Lily, I'll phone you with all the details. I think we can do this tonight," Mr. Trinatly said.  
"Alright..." Lily said, and she and James let themselves out. James stopped once the door was shut and sat down on a step. Lily sat next to him.  
"They'll be able to help her, right?" Lily asked, him fighting hard to keep the tears in.  
"I don't know..." James said. They both got up and Apparated to Lily's house.  
"I'll come and get you tonight when we're allowed to go... Make sure Sirius and Remus are ready," Lily said through James's tight hug.  
"They'll be ready... I'll be waiting," James said, and he Disapparated.  
Lily went inside as quietly as she could and lay down on her bed, staring at the phone. Three hours later, it rang. Lily jumped up and picked it up as fast as she could.  
"Hello?"  
"Lily?"  
"Yes?"  
"Lily, it's Hannah's father. We got you and your friends some time. Why don't you meet us at the hospital as soon as you can? Go to the sixth floor and we'll meet you by the elevator," Mr. Trinatly said in quite a shaky voice.  
"Yes, we'll be there right away. Thank you, good bye," Lily said. She jumped up, grabbed some parchment and a quill and wrote a quick note to her parents. The she Apparated to James's house, and to her surprise, he was sitting on the front steps next Sirius and Remus.  
"Is it time?" James asked. Lily nodded, and all four of them Apparated to an alley beside the hospital. They entered and used the elevator to get to the sixth floor. Hannah's parents were waiting outside it on a bench.  
A doctor noted their arrival and sighed. "I don't want you lot to overwhelm her, alright? Go on in one at a time."  
Lily nodded and went first. She turned to the other boys and they gave her encouraging but somber smiles. Mrs. Trinatly led her to a room around the corner. It was a small private room, and the separating curtains were drawn halfway around Hannah's bed. Lily sat down on the chair next to Hannah and stared at her. She was extremely pale, but she smiled when she saw Lily.  
"Hi... Lil..." she whispered.  
"Hi, Hannah! How are you feeling?" Lily sniffled.  
"Lily, look at me. You know I'm not going to feel just perky," Hannah said quietly.  
"I - I don't know what to say," Lily said.  
"Lily... I know I'm not going to make it... I can feel it inside myself. I won't last long..."  
"Hannah - no! Don't say things like that! You're going to get better!" Lily said.  
Hannah shook her head and sighed. "Lily, just listen to me. I can feel this - I am not going to make it. I just want to... to tell you some things that you should know..."  
Lily felt tears seeping down her cheeks. She nodded and listened carefully to Hannah.  
"I don't want you to be sad if I don't make it... I want you to live your life as normally as possible. I want you to be happy... You're going to end up marrying James, and having lots of kids with him... I don't want you to worry about me, because I understand it now," Hannah said weakly through tears. "I know now that I shouldn't be scared about... about death. It's going to happen, and I should let it happen to me... I think that this is the best thing to happen.  
"No," Lily gulped. "You - you can't leave me -"  
"Death," Hannah interjected loudly, "happens to everyone. When your time comes, you know it. You know there's nothing in the world that's going to save you, and it's pointless to pretend. The last thing you want to remember yourself doing is saving others - and yourself - from any pain. I - I can't do that, Lily, without knowing you'll be able to let go."  
Lily nodded and wiped her tears away. When it came down to it, she understood as well, and no amount of stubbornness could change it. "Hannah... is there anything you want me to do?"  
"Yes... two things... Live a long and happy life with the man you love... and don't forget about me," Hannah said, and she smiled at Lily.  
Lily nodded and smiled back. "I would never forget about you, Hannah. Never."  
Hannah closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Lily."  
Lily leaned forward and hugged Hannah. She feared it would be the last time she'd ever see her again.  
"I'll... um... I'll see you later, then, Hannah?"  
Hannah smiled and nodded. "Maybe."  
Lily left the room in heavier tears. She forced a smile and sat in between Sirius and Remus as James went inside. Lily didn't understand why she was crying - tears didn't change anything, and she had to be strong for Hannah's parents and her friends. But nothing should told herself stopped the flow of glossy drips of sorrow. Everything that was happening around her happened in a blurry, dream state, and she couldn't see who was saying what.  
"Excuse me, doctor?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"I was just wondering if you've learnt anything new about my daughter's condition?"  
"Well... in a way we have. When you first brought your daughter in because of her stomach pains, we ran a check and there was nothing serious - just a bit of a bad ache. When we did the checks two days later... we discovered something in her system. We have no idea how it got there... Her case has been quite under done... in a few days she'll start show more symptoms and we'll be able to find out more about what has happened. Visiting after today may resort in a few problems... I'm sorry," the doctor said and continued down the hall.  
"I don't get it... how could this happen? They would've been able to see poison in her - wouldn't they?" Sirius asked Mr. Trinatly, draping his arm around Lily's shoulder.  
"I have no idea," he replied.  
Lily returned to James's house after Sirius, Remus, and Hannah's parents said their goodbyes. Lily didn't talk much; she couldn't stop thinking about everything Hannah had said.  
'I want you to be happy... You're going to marry James, and have lots of kids with him... I understand it now... about death... It's going to happen... Live a long and happy life - and don't forget about me...'  
James understood how she was feeling, and he didn't try to get her into any moods. He held her for a few hours before he took her home. 


	19. Moving On and Moving Out

Two weeks later...  
"Lily - you have to eat something! Come on! Get out of bed and do something," Lily's mum said from her doorway. Lily stayed silent and didn't move. She'd been in bed for the past week - ever since Hannah's funeral. "Lily... please... you can't stay in here forever..."  
Lily sniffed, which was a clear sign to her mother that she wasn't going to get up.  
"Lily... you have to get up... there's someone here to see you..."  
Lily sat up slowly to face her mother. Mrs. Evans smiled slightly at her daughter and backed away from the door to let someone come in - it was James.  
"James... W-what are you d-doing here?" Lily sniffled and wiped her tears away.  
"I came to see you..." James whispered and he sat down next to her bed. Lily sat against the head of her bed and closed her eyes, allowing her tears to flow freely. "Are you doing okay?"  
Lily shook her head and sniffed again.  
"Lily... why don't we go and do something?" James asked and he held one of her hands. Lily shook her head no.  
"Lily... you can't keep doing this..."  
Lily sighed and lay back down. James brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.  
"I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. You have to get up! Let's go outside and get some fresh air!" James whispered. Lily turned to face James.  
"Why did she leave? She was a good person - she didn't deserve to die!" Lily cried.  
"She was a good person, Lily. Everybody knows that and we all miss her... but you have to stop doing this to yourself! What's done is done, and there is nothing you can do about it," James said, and he cradled Lily's face in his hands.  
"I miss her so much..." Lily said quietly. James pulled her into a comforting hug.  
"I know... we all do... But you have to get over this!"  
Lily nodded and sat up. "Hannah told me that she wanted me to live my life as normally as possible... and to be happy..."  
James smiled and hugged Lily again. He pulled out his wand and conjured up a tray of tea and cakes. "You'd better eat something."  
Lily picked up her cup of tea and sipped it slowly. Everything Hannah had said in the hospital came flooding back to her again. James sensed Lily's hurt and rubbed her back in small soothing circles.  
"Thank you, James."  
"It's my job to take care of you..." James said quietly.  
  
***  
  
Lily's mood improved within a few weeks, although she thought of Hannah when she went to bed at night - she even had dreams about the last time she saw Hannah.  
Lily received an owl from St. Mungo's Hospital in July. She was planning on moving out on her own in August to a Muggle place called Godric's Hollow. James was helping her a lot with buying everything she needed, and he even gave her a hand (although reluctantly) finding the right paints, drapes, and carpets. In August, Remus and Sirius Apparated to Lily's house and started to move her things to the new house. Lily stayed in the house and unpacked her things while James levitated things into her room. Lily insisted on him carrying the boxes after he sent on box filled with candles and glass ornaments crashing into the wall.  
"It's not like they're still broken!" James argued after repairing the damage.  
"That's not the point!" Lily snapped. "You should be more careful!"  
"You let Sirius Apparate with seven boxes! He landed on the stairs and half of them went tumbling down to the floor!" James growled.  
"I didn't let him! You tell him to do no more than two at a time!"  
"Shit, Lil! What the hell did you put in here?" Remus called from the hallway. He carried in one particularly large box and set it down on the floor. "D'you collect bricks or something?"  
"No - that's the box full of books! What'd you expect?" Lily said and she dragged the box to a shelf in the corner of the room.  
"Sirius is bringing the last load over now - where do you want it?"  
"Umm... The rest of it is kitchen stuff. You tell Sirius to be care- "  
It was too late for Lily to finish the sentence. There was a very loud clattering from the front door. It sounded unmistakably like plates falling and breaking. They heard a small moan coming from Sirius.  
"Sirius! What'd you break?" Lily called impatiently and started for the staircase.  
"Ow - er... nothing... It's okay..." Sirius called. Lily got to the landing and froze. There were eight boxes scattered on the ground; three of the boxes were open and had broken plates and wine glasses falling onto the floor. Sirius was underneath another box, and he looked completely wiped out.  
"Oh my God - are you okay?" James asked from behind Lily. Sirius nodded and stood up, brushing a few bits of glass off his lap.  
"What are you playing at? Apparating with eight boxes!" Lily asked, shocked.  
"It's not my fault! I had the boxes piled nicely and I was perfectly balanced! I just... I tripped over Trinity," Sirius said. He looked very scared at the look on Lily's face. He pointed to Lily's cat that was cowering under the couch in front of the doors to the sitting room.  
"I don't care! You should've brought those boxes in three trips at the least!" Lily snapped.  
"Lil... calm down..." Remus said quietly. Lily glared at the three boys and walked quickly up the stairs. She went into her room and slammed the door shut.  
"Lily, come on! Let me in!" James said from outside the door.  
"You guys can leave now. I can do the rest myself," Lily said.  
"No, Lily. I'm not leaving just because Sirius was being an idiot."  
"Fine. Don't leave. I' not coming out until you do, and you're not coming in," Lily said and she sunk into her bed and stared at the door.  
"Lily... don't do this... not now," James said. Lily could tell he had sat down and was leaning against the door.  
Lily began to unpack the boxes in her room and put them away. She began to put her robes on hangers when there was a knock at the door.  
"What?" Lily snapped.  
"Can I come in and help?" James asked.  
"No. I'd prefer if you left - OW!" Lily dropped a box and it landed on her foot. It was the same box that James had sent crashing into the wall, and it had opened, and a glass candleholder shatter over her foot.  
"Lily? Are you okay?"  
Lily pushed the box off and looked at her foot. A few glass pieces had cut it. "I'm fine," she said, but even she could hear the pain in her voice.  
"No you're not... would you just let me in so I can help you?" James asked and he rattled the handle.  
"No," Lily said - but James had just Apparated next to her.  
"Stop being so stubborn," he said quietly and he knelt down next to her. He carefully picked up the glass pieces and wiped the blood off her foot with the sleeve of his robes.  
"You don't have to help... Remus and Sirius are being more trouble than help -" Lily started.  
"Well, they're being quite useful right now," said James. "They're moving the furniture into the living room - without magic. They fixed the kitchen stuff and put it away, too."  
Lily smiled and sighed. "I'm sorry for doing this - for being so cranky. I'm just so busy at the hospital... I'm exhausted."  
"I know... It's not easy adapting to such a different life and all," James said, and he sat down on the bed.  
"When are you going to move in with me?" Lily asked suddenly.  
"What?"  
"When are you going to move out of your father's house and in with me?" Lily asked.  
"Lily... I... I can't... I work for my father - I have to stay at home," James said, and he ran his fingers through his hair nervously.  
Lily gave James a blank stare. "So you're never going to live here with me?"  
"Of course I am! It's just... now is not a very good time to discuss this, Lily," James said without making eye contact with Lily.  
"And why is that?"  
"Don't start, Lil... Not now..." James said and he got up and walked across the room. He stared out the window with an anxious expression.  
"Start what? You always do this, James. You always find a way to stop talking about things like this. It's like... like you don't want to be with me anymore..."  
James turned to Lily and shook his head. "Don't say that. You know that isn't true..."  
"Then why won't you talk to me about this?"  
"No, Lily. I'm not going to do this now," James said. He began to pace the room.  
"Do what? Talk to me? This is important, James!" Lily said.  
"I know it's important... I just don't want to do this - not now," James said and he walked to the door and opened it.  
"Don't you dare turn your back to me, James!" Lily shouted. "I need you to talk to me - I hate you putting this off!"  
At once, James turned around to face Lily. "I'm not going to do this now, Lily. You're upset - let's talk later... I can't do this when you're angry."  
"If you leave now... don't expect to be talking to me again," Lily said. James slammed the door shut and stared hard at Lily.  
"Is that supposed to be some kind of a threat? If I don't talk to you right away then I never get talk to you?"  
"You should be able to talk to me anytime," Lily said more calmly.  
"And you shouldn't say things like that! Do you know what you almost did, Lily? You just about ended us!" James shouted.  
"It was just a feeling..."  
"So you felt like you wanted to end this? Because of a stupid little argument you wanted to never see me again?"  
Lily looked stumped. She sat down on her bed and put her hands over her mouth. She shook her head no.  
"Then what? Why did you say that? What's going on?" James asked. He kneeled down in front of her and pulled her hands down and into his. "What's the problem, Lil?"  
"I... I don't... I don't want to lose you," Lily said, and she wiped the fresh tears out of her eyes. James sighed and sat down on the bed next to Lily. He wrapped his arms around her.  
"You'll never lose me... because I'll never let you go," he whispered. Lily hugged him back.  
"Okay... I'm only working for my dad for three more months..." James said. "Then I'm going to the Ministry... I'll move in with you at the end of November... how does that sound?"  
Lily sniffed and nodded. "Perfect."  
"Great. Let's go and inspect the mess," James said. He offered a hand to Lily and they walked down the stairs slowly. Sirius's mess had been cleaned, and the couch had been put in the designated spot in the living room. They went into the kitchen, where Sirius and Remus were sitting on the counter with brews open.  
"Thanks you guys," Lily said.  
Sirius shrugged and Remus grinned.  
"I think Sirius is still a little mad about his owie..." Remus said. Sirius elbowed him and Remus toppled off the counter. He landed on the ground with a thud. "Sirius, you prat!" Remus said and he got up and smacked Sirius over the head. Sirius grinned.  
"Oh! James, did you talk to you're dad?" Remus asked.  
"Yeah - he said he'll see you about it tomorrow," James said and he gave Remus and Sirius a strange look.  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
James shook his head. "Listen... I know Lily appreciates your help and all... but... Go!"  
Lily giggled and Sirius and Remus scowled at James.  
"We want to stay!" they said in unison.  
"Fine," James said. "You guys can stay down here and er... raid the fridge."  
Sirius chuckled. "Nope. We wanna... er... hang... with you guys!"  
"No... Why don't you guys check out that TV thing?" James said and he raised his eyebrows. Sirius and Remus's faces glowed. They ran out the room and jumped onto the couch. Both of them fought over the remote control. Lily and James went back upstairs and into Lily's room. James shut the door and locked it.  
"So... all this moving must get pretty tiring... You wanna take a break?" he said, grinning. Lily smiled and lay down on the bed. She pat the spot next to her and James lay down as well. James wrapped his arms around Lily and she snuggled into his chest.  
"Can't we just stay like this forever?" Lily said quietly.  
"Like... like this?" James said.  
"Yes."  
"Well... I had something different in mind..." James said. Lily giggled. She ran her hands through his hair and down the sides of his face. "I love you, Lily Potter."  
It happened in a split second. Lily could see the horror flooding into James's face as he realized what he had just said. He shot up and looked around the room, looking extremely nervous. Lily sat up next to him and put her hand over her mouth.  
"Did I just say that?" James asked Lily. Lily couldn't hold her smile any longer. She nodded. "Oh my God... Oh my God!"  
James stood up and began to pace the room.  
"James... what's the big deal? I mean... it only means that you've been... thinking... right?" Lily said. James stopped and looked at her. He looked utterly terrified.  
"I cannot believe I just said that," he said. He shook his head.  
"Why?"  
"Because, I - I can't tell you..."  
"Why not? You can tell me anything, James! What were you thinking?" Lily asked. She got up and faced James. She leaned forward and put her arms around his neck. "I want to know!"  
"I... I can't tell you, Lil. I... I'd better go," James said. He walked past Lily and headed for the door.  
"James! Don't leave! If you really don't want to tell me, then that's okay!" Lily said. James stopped, turned to face Lily and gave her a strange look. It looked like he was fighting the urge to say something, and being frightened of something at the same time.  
"I'm so sorry Lily... I just can't," he said, and he continued out the door. Lily sat down on her bed and thought hard. James had called her a Potter... could that mean he was thinking about marriage? And what was he so frightened of? Lily went downstairs and into the living room. Sirius and Remus were still fighting over the remote, each of them trying to flip the channels. They both had a frustrated look on their faces.  
"Looking for something, boys?" Lily asked.  
"Er... yeah... a certain show thingy..." Sirius said.  
"I know what you're looking for, it's not there," Lily said.  
"Why not?" they said in unison.  
"Because I don't watch that!"  
They looked as though their birthdays had been taken away. Sirius turned off the TV, and Remus put on a pouting face for Lily.  
Lily shook her head. "Do you guys know what's up with James? He's acting really strange -"  
"Problems in bed?" Sirius interrupted, an evil grin on his face.  
"Ha, ha, very funny. No - he called me... he called me Lily Potter, and then he freaked out and left."  
"He called you Lily Potter?" Remus said with his mouth hanging open. Sirius shook his head and closed his eyes.  
"Why? What's the big deal? It was an honest mistake, right?" said Lily. Sirius and Remus both looked at each other with worried looks.  
"What are you two hiding?" Lily asked. She was getting very frustrated.  
"Er... I don't think you'll need our help anymore... we'll go now," Sirius said. The two of them got up and Disapparated before Lily could make any objections. She went back upstairs and started to put more things away.  
  
'Sirius and Remus know something,' she thought to herself. 'Something's up with James that they aren't telling me...' 


	20. Delays

Over the next few months, James, Sirius, and Remus all avoided talking to Lily about the incident that happened when Lily moved. Lily gave up trying to get it out of them. November became an extremely busy time. Lily's job at the hospital was giving her full hours, and she didn't have much time to spend with her friends.  
"Lily... You better have some more time off tomorrow - I don't want to move in here with only Sirius and Remus to keep me company," James complained when she had to cancel for him moving in that day.  
"I'm so sorry, James - It's just that they really need me now... I'm moving up the line pretty quickly, and if I keep up this good work I'll be having a really big promotion soon," Lily explained. James still looked sad. "I promise that we will do this tomorrow."  
This cheered James up slightly, but he was torn again the next day when he arrived in Godric's Hollow. Lily was nowhere in sight. He checked the entire house for her - and he found out why she was gone when he checked the kitchen. The telephone - something Lily insisted on having even though she still had her owl - had started to ring.  
James hesitated. He didn't like having to use the Muggle items Lily couldn't live without, but he thought that Lily might be trying to contact him. He picked up the receiver.  
"Er... hello?"  
"James! Thank goodness you picked up!" came Lily's voice.  
"Lily? Where are you?"  
"James... I'm so sorry... I know I promised and everything..."  
"Where are you, Lily?"  
"I'm at the hospital... They really needed me to work today - Mason ambushed me with five owls until I came!" Lily said. She sounded extremely nervous.  
"What? Well... I thought that you were able to get time off!"  
"I know... I did, but they had an emergency - a group of people were tortured with the Cruciatus curse," Lily said.  
"But that's not even your department!" James argued.  
"I know it's not. Mason had no one else to call in - I won't be able to leave for another three hours," said Lily. "I'm so sorry, James... I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
"You'd better not. Knowing you'd probably break it again," James said angrily and he hung up the phone as hard as he could.  
"Er... is there a problem, James?" Sirius asked from behind James. He and Remus were standing in the doorway, apparently not sure if they should interrupt or not.  
"No," James said with an unconvincing tone.  
"Er - did Lily cancel?" Remus asked.  
James sighed and sat down at the table with his forehead resting on his hand. "Yes."  
"Well... We can still do this now, right?"  
"Sure," James said, but he didn't get up.  
"C'mon, then," Sirius said. James still didn't move. Sirius sighed heavily. "What's up?"  
James hesitated. "It's Lily... she's been... I dunno... busy a lot lately..."  
"Well - her job has tight hours. So what?"  
"I know it's the job... but... she seems so wrapped up in other things... Mason ambushed me in owls... Mason had no one else to call in... That stupid Mason guy!"  
"James... she wouldn't..." Remus started.  
"I know she wouldn't... I'm just pissed that I don't get to see her - that's all," James said. He looked up at his friends and forced a small smile. "Let's just get this over with."  
They brought all of James's possessions to Lily's house and started to unpack. It took no longer then an hour, and the three of them recoiled in the living room with brews flipping through the channels of the TV.  
Remus fell asleep lying on the couch, Sirius in a reclining chair. James stayed awake, flipping through the TV channels, although not paying attention to what he was watching. Lily got home an hour later, and she tiptoed into the living room. James looked up at her and smiled slightly.  
"Listen... I know that you were upset," Lily started. "I am truly sorry about doing this to you... It's just that my job is very important to me, and I couldn't put it off..."  
James nodded. "I understand... and I'm sorry about what I said. You're right - I was upset."  
"Perfectly understandable... What do you reckon - send the kiddies home?" Lily asked and she looked over at Remus and Sirius.  
James chuckled and got up and walked over to Sirius. James prodded him in the shoulder. Sirius merely turned his head the other way and continued to sleep. James sighed. "WAKE UP!" he shouted, and both Sirius and Remus jumped up wide-eyed.  
"James, you prat!" Remus said. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. "What'd you wake us up for?"  
"You don't live here!" James said. Sirius fingered James and Disapparated. Remus waved them goodbye and did the same.  
"Now, Mr. Potter..." Lily whispered from behind James. She was backing up the stairs. "I believe I told you I would make up for today?"  
James grinned and followed her up. Lily closed the door of the bedroom once James had entered. James lay down on the bed and stared at Lily. She climbed on top of him and began to kiss his neck. She made her way up to his lips and gave him one long passionate kiss. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. James ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead - only to find that she had fallen asleep.  
James cocked his head back and sighed. That Mason is working her too hard, he thought. He took off his glasses and wrapped his arms around Lily.  
  
Lily woke up around eight in the morning. James had his arms wrapped tight around her still. She didn't want to wake him up, but she had less than an hour before she had to go to work. She carefully slid off of James and started to get ready.  
James woke up to the sound of the shower. He sat up and slid his glasses on. Lily came out of the shower with a towel wrapping up her soaking wet hair and her housecoat tied on loosely.  
"Please don't tell me you're going already," James said sleepily.  
"James, I have to. You know that my work is important to me," Lily said.  
"It's not like you're going for employee of the month," James said. He fumbled out of bed and walked over to Lily. She gave him a pleading look, and James knew that she was thinking that she didn't want to be late for work. He grinned and grabbed her hips and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
"James... I can't be late..." she started. He continued to kiss her, however. "I'm gonna be in trouble... Mason told me not to be late today..."  
At this, James stopped abruptly and gave Lily a shocked look. "Don't you ever talk about anything else," he said and he lay back down on the bed. "I'm sorry James..."  
James gave Lily a deadly looked and rolled over. He took off his glasses and tried to fall back asleep - but it was no use. Lily had climbed onto the bed next to him.  
"Ten minutes late?" she whispered. James rolled over and grinned. He shook his head.  
"Fifteen?"  
"How bout twenty?" James said. Lily frowned but nodded. She lay down next to him and started to massage his shoulders.  
"Mmm... Can't you call in sick?" James said.  
"Oh no..." Lily said and she stopped James's massage.  
"What?"  
"Erm... there's an owl at the window," Lily said. She got up and walked to the window. James rolled over and gave Lily a pouting face as she read the letter.  
"James... I - I have to go..."  
James sat up quickly and gave Lily a sad look. "Why?"  
"Mason needs me... He says it's urgent..."  
James lay back down and put his pillow over his face.  
"James - this is important! You know very well I wouldn't leave if it weren't for an emergency!" Lily said and she started to get ready again.  
"Lily... this Mason guy always owls you! Why can't they get someone else to do it ever?"  
"James, this is a great opportunity for my career! Being able to come in and doing something important will get me fast promotions!" Lily said. She pulled out her wand and started to use it like a hairdryer to dry her hair.  
"I know that - but - don't they ever use other people?"  
"Yes! They do! But I want to be a part of the team too! I want to help out, James, and I can't do it by staying here all the time!" Lily said as she finished drying her hair. She walked to the side of the bed and pulled the pillow off of James's head. She leaned forward to kiss him but he turned his head away.  
"You have more important places to be - don't go wasting your precious time with me," he said firmly. He glanced back at Lily and she gave him an Avada Kedavra look.  
"I'll see you tonight then," she said hastily and slammed the door shut. James waited a few minutes before he got up and went downstairs. Using his wand, he prepared a quick breakfast and some coffee.  
"You been up long?" a voice from behind James said. James turned around, and to his surprise, he was facing his father.  
"Oh! Hi, Dad. Breakfast?"  
"Oh, no thanks, James. I've already eaten. I didn't expect to see you up this early!" Mr. Potter said and he pulled up a chair across from his son.  
"Lily had to go to work so I decided to get up anyways," James said through gritted teeth.  
"Is this bothering you?" Harold asked.  
"Incredibly! She's working too much," James said sipping the rest of his coffee.  
"Yes, but work is more important - you know that. Anyways, that's what I came here to talk to you about. How's work going?"  
"Just as bad. Crouch won't let me out of the office, and he told me I shouldn't count on starting Auror training yet."  
"I should hope not! You're only seventeen, James! Give it some time," Harold said and he pulled out an envelope from his robe pocket. "Dumbledore needs some help from us... Have you seen this anywhere before?"  
James looked at the paper his father had passed him. It showed a skull with a snake protruding out of the mouth.  
"No... Looks like some kind of a cult symbol or something - why?"  
"Well... this mark was shining over the house of a girl named Cheyalla Pierce. She was... she was tortured to death," Harold said taking heavy breaths in.  
"Tortured to death?" James said, shocked.  
"Haven't you read the Daily Prophet lately? They had all the gory details," Harold said and he passed James a newspaper clip. James scanned the text and nearly choked on his toast.  
"Disemboweled?"  
"Yes... They left this mark floating in the sky over her house. The Ministry is looking out for any suspects, but Dumbledore thinks that this is linked to a man called 'Lord Voldemort'," Harold said. He put the newspaper cutting and the symbol back into his robes.  
"Well, I can look into the files at the office. Who is the Voldemort guy? Is he looking to be any kind of a threat?"  
"According to Dumbledore. Just look into the symbol for me, will you?" Harold said and he started to leave.  
James nodded. "Will do."  
James went to the office to check into the symbol but had no luck. He talked to Sirius's uncle about it, but he said that the Ministry wasn't concerned about the mark. 


	21. Awkward Talk

James got home and the smell of mashed potatoes, fresh salad, and steak filled his nostrils. He went into the kitchen to find Lily making dinner, although the Muggle way. The table was set for two, and there were candles lighting the room. James sneaked up behind Lily and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Oh! God, James! You scared the hell out of me!" Lily jumped. She took a deep breath and then smiled at James. "I realized something when I got off from work. I couldn't remember making up for last night... So... I've decided to restart now."  
"Sounds good," James whispered into her ear.  
"Oh - and James? I know that you aren't that... er... let's say comfortable with my work schedules, so I've decided to take a few days off," Lily said. She turned around in James's arms and smiled again.  
"For me?"  
"For both of us. I am too tired to continue - I need to relax this weekend."  
James kissed Lily's neck. "Sounds good..."  
"Come and have something to eat," Lily said.  
"Food? Nah! I've got something better in mind," James said, ginning broadly.  
"But - but I made it already!" Lily protested, but James had already picked her up off the ground and was carrying her up the stairs. Lily wrapped her legs around his waist, and when they got to the door of the bedroom, she put her hands on the doorframe and stopped him from taking her any further.  
"What're you doing?"  
"I made you a meal, and you're going to eat it James Potter!" Lily said.  
"But... but I... I..." James struggled to find the words. Lily smirked at him. He settled her down on the ground.  
"Come on!" she said. She turned around - just as James had grabbed her again from behind.  
"James!" Lily giggled as he threw her onto the bed.  
"Yes, my love?" James said in a muffled tone as he started to kiss her neck again.  
Lily bit her lip. "James?" she said in a more serious voice. James looked up and stared into Lily's eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"I... I have to tell you something," Lily said. She sat up.  
"What is it?" James asked looking greatly concerned.  
"I... I haven't exactly... erm..."  
James held Lily's hands and said, "Lily, you can tell me anything!"  
"I've never..." Lily raised her eyebrows at James. "I haven't really... um..."  
"Lily, get to the point... You've never what?"  
"Oh God... I haven't ever... done... this... before..."  
James breathed heavily and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "You... haven't... ever?"  
Lily shook her head. She bit her thumbnail and looked up at James. He looked just as nervous as she felt.  
"Well that's... understandable," he said.  
"And I wanted to..." Lily cleared her throat uncomfortably. "To wait..."  
To her great relief, James sighed and smiled.  
"I understand completely," he said. "You know you had me worried there for a minute - I thought it was gonna be something horrible!"  
"I had a feeling it was gonna be... Anyways - tell me about you! You've obviously... how many?" Lily asked with deep interest. James looked absolutely horrified at the question.  
"Umm..." he said. He looked like he was thinking hard to remember each event. "Do you mean with different women or all together?"  
"Answer the question, James!"  
"Altogether would be... Nine... That I know of..."  
"That you know of? What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked, although slightly amused by the information.  
"Well... a few nights I was a little drunk... I'm not exactly sure!" James said, and he started to blush a little.  
"Well... how many different girls?"  
"Seven," he mumbled. Lily couldn't help it; she started to giggle.  
"Well... when was your first time?"  
James gave Lily a suspicious look. "I was... sixteen..."  
"Wow... you must've had a pretty good reputation, Potter!" Lily said. James shook his head.  
"I cannot believe I told you!" he said. He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling with a look of terror on his face. Lily giggled.  
"I'm glad that you told me without a struggle, you know? I'd hate for you to keep all sorts of secrets from me," she said.  
James sighed. "Suddenly food is very appealing to me."  
They went downstairs and had their dinner, but Sirius and Remus shortly interrupted them.  
"Food!" Sirius said and he grabbed a fork and started to eat off of James's plate. "What have you two been up to?"  
"Oh, same old, same old," Lily said. "James and I were just discussing his love life."  
Sirius and Remus both snorted with laughter.  
"You told her?" Remus said. James glared at him, but nodded.  
"All fifteen?" Sirius said with a wild grin. James dropped his fork with a clatter and gave Sirius an Avada Kedavra look.  
"Fifteen?" said Lily. "You said nine!"  
James ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I uh, I may have... er... miscalculated..."  
"Miscalculated! Ha!" Sirius said through a mouthful of masked potatoes. "You took notes on each and every one of them!"  
"Notes?" Lily said in numb disbelief.  
"Oh yeah! I remember!" Remus said. "You put it all in that little black leather book!"  
Lily turned to James, who was blushing furiously.  
"That - that's not true!" he said shakily. He stood up and motioned as if to put his dish away, but he dodged out of the room and up the stairs. Lily was quicker - she Apparated into the room and ran to James's dresser. She had opened the top drawer just as James opened the door.  
"Lily, NO!" he shouted. He jumped over the bed and slammed the drawer shut before Lily could even look inside it. James whipped his brow with his sleeve and breathed extremely fast.  
"What's the big deal?" Lily asked him. "I just want a little peak..."  
"No!" James said. "Maybe another time..." Later that night, James, Remus, and Sirius went outside with a round of brews.  
"You know very well that that was not a record of girls! It was a journal!" James said. He had removed the leather book and kept it inside his robes in case Lily decided to search again.  
"Well... The last time we checked you used it to record your shining moments!" Sirius said.  
"Very funny, Sirius! This is serious! Lily almost saw... she almost saw this!" James said and he pulled the other thing he had removed from his dresser from his pocket. "I wouldn't give a damn if Lily got the book - it's just that this was underneath it!"  
"Great place to hide a ring, James!" Remus said.  
"I have to hide it somewhere... I can't gather enough courage to ask... She's probably going to find it before I ask!" said James.  
"How bout Christmas?" Sirius suggested.  
"Christmas is good... but I have to think of what to say... This'll be hard..."  
"Well, do what you did when you did the speech at Hogwarts! Just think of her, and it'll come to you (apparently)," Sirius shrugged. James smiled, nodded, and put the ring back in his pocket. 


	22. A Special Christmas

December 25th, 1977...  
"James! James, wake up!"  
James woke up messy haired (more than usual) and puffy eyed to Lily's shouts from downstairs. He got up and pulled on his housecoat sleepily, and then went downstairs to greet Lily.  
"Happy Christmas!" Lily said cheerful. She kissed James on the cheek and thrusted a present into his hands.  
"Thanks, Lil," James yawned and he kissed her back. He sat down on the couch next to the Christmas tree and opened the box. Inside was a silver watch - but telling time wasn't all it did. Over top of the numbers '8:23' were the words, 'Do something with that hair! It's Christmas for Heaven's sakes!' James chuckled and kissed Lily again. "Thanks!"  
Lily stood up and started for the kitchen, but James grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the couch.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I... er... I wanna give you your present," James said nervously. "Okay... um... just don't interrupt or it'll make this harder for me..."  
He got down on one knee and held Lily's hands in his. "I want you to know that I love you so much... I can't even put it into words. And if I can, if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way," he said. Lily's hands were already over her mouth as James pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was a diamond surrounded with sparkling sapphires and emeralds.  
"Will you marry me, Lily?"  
Lily nodded, and James slipped the ring onto her finger. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed his cheek.  
"I love you, James!" she whispered into his ear.  
"Do you think we should wait awhile?" Remus whispered to Sirius from the hallway. They sensed that it was an intimate moment, but they still watched from the doorway.  
"Most likely," Sirius whispered back.  
Lily let James go and gazed into his eyes. He flashed her his charming smile, causing her to dive into her robes and pull out her wand.  
"Accio tissues!" she muttered and grabbed the box of tissues that came zooming to her. After getting through three of the tissues, Lily pulled James up onto the couch and lay in his arms for a while. Sirius and Remus couldn't take it any longer.  
"Can we come in now?" Remus whispered. Lily smiled at them and jumped up immediately. They both gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. James couldn't stop smiling. Sirius and Remus both gave him a slap on the back.  
"So! When's the wedding?" Sirius asked.  
"Oy! Give it a rest, Sirius! I only just asked her!" James said.  
"Guys... I know it's Christmas and everything," Lily said to Remus and Sirius, "but could you come back in like an hour?"  
James grinned and nodded at Sirius.  
"Okay... but we want food!" Remus said and he and Sirius Disapparated.  
"So... We're engaged?" James said to Lily. She grinned and hugged him.  
"I'm so happy," Lily whispered up to him. James kissed the top of her head and hugged her back.  
"Oh my God! I've got to call my mother!" Lily said and she ran into the kitchen and skidded to a halt in front of the phone.  
James chuckled and made his way into the study. He pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and his eagle feather quill and started to write a letter to his father:  
'Dear Father I finally did it! Lily and I are engaged! It's all thanks to Sirius, though - otherwise I wouldn't know when or what to say. I've never been happier in my life. I checked into that symbol, and there was nothing - until last week. There was another murder that the Ministry was able to keep away from the press. A witch named Kitty Osivand was killed. It was nothing like the last one, though. She was killing straight off with the Avada Kedavra curse. Because that mark appeared above the house again, the Ministry has only just started to look into it. I'll let you know if I find anything, but Crouch isn't letting just anyone go through the files.  
Keep in touch  
Happy Christmas!  
James's  
James folded up the letter and put it away in the desk drawer. He didn't want to send it while Lily was around - she'd get worried about James getting caught up in the wrong kind of work.  
"James!" Lily called from the kitchen. James put away the spare parchment and his quill as Lily walked in the door. "Writing a letter?"  
"Er - ya - I had to write one to my dad," James said nervously.  
"I had a feeling you'd have something to tell him," Lily said. "Now then - my mum would like us to join them for Christmas dinner."  
"I thought we were going to have it with Sirius, Remus, and Pete here?" James said.  
"That's what I told her... and she... she - er - sort of invited herself over... So... Is that okay?"  
"Oy... just as long as I don't get any more kisses than I deserve," James said with a bit of an appalled look on his face.  
"Perfect! Then she can take over my duties!" Lily said.  
"Or... You can just get the job done now," James said. He placed his hands on Lily's hips and drew her closer to him. He kissed her gently on the lips and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I love you, James," Lily whispered.  
"I love you, too, hun," said James.  
"I really, don't want to, but I have to go and get the turkey started," Lily said, but she didn't move.  
"Well... it's not like we're having a sleepover with everyone... tonight will be for us," James said. Lily nodded and Disapparated. Eight hours later, the house was filled with the smell of the turkey, and everybody was just starting to arrive.  
"Lily! Lily, can you get that?" James called down the stairs to Lily when he heard a knock at the door. He was torn between the decision of wearing his dress robes or the fancy Muggle clothes Lily had bought him. He checked his watch: Go with the robes; you'll have more time to fix your hair! 5:08.  
James changed into the robes and went downstairs to find Peter at the front door talking to Lily.  
"Peter! We haven't seen you for a while!" he said.  
"Hello, James. I've been really busy at the store, though, so I guess I've been working more than anything," Peter said with a slight smile.  
"Remus and Julie are here," Lily whispered to James and raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Ooooh...." James said and he went into the living room. Remus and a girl with short blonde hair and lots of freckles were sitting on the couch - apparently busy. James cleared his throat and Remus jumped.  
"James! You scared the hell out of me!" he said.  
"Good. You looked like you needed to be cooled down a little," James said and gave him a small wink.  
When Julie went to go and help Lily with the turkey, Sirius, James, and Peter went to talk to Remus in private.  
"You told her yet?" Sirius said.  
Remus frowned. "She's still here, isn't she?"  
"You're gonna have to tell her sooner or later, Moony!" said James.  
"I know, I know! I just really like her... I don't want to mess things up... not yet..." Remus said.  
"Telling the truth won't mess things up, Rem. You've got to do it!" said Sirius.  
"Give me a week," said Remus.  
"Well... you'd better tell her before you guys... you know... After that there'll be some real problems."  
Remus frowned slightly but nodded. The doorbell rang, and James felt a jolt go straight to his stomach.  
Sirius gave him a slap on the back. "Here come the in-laws!"  
Lily came jogging to the door and she waved James over just before she opened it. James heard a brief "Lily, my girl!" before Lily disappeared behind the door. James gulped and followed her.  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans were fawning over Lily in a very parentally way. As soon as Mrs. Evans caught sight of James. She let go of Lily and pulled out her tissue. James had to go through about three minutes of friendly handshakes, hugs, kisses, and a very painful pinch on the cheek.  
James finally closed the door, after Lily had led her parents inside for tea, rubbing his bright red cheek. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting on the stairs snickering having heard the countless "Oh, Jamie!" cries and the numerous "Congratulations, son!" from Lily's father.  
"Ah, c'mon, Jamie! She couldn't have pinched you that hard!" Sirius said when they went to join the others in the kitchen.  
"Is that so?" James said to Sirius. He turned to Lily's mother, grinning. "Mrs. Evans! Sirius was just telling me how much he remember and enjoyed your fruitcake for Christmas last year!"  
Mrs. Evans smiled and walked up to Sirius. "Anytime you want some more, sweetie, you're more than welcome!" she said and she did exactly what James had hoped for: pinched him on the cheek. As soon as she turned away Sirius smacked a hand to his cheek and glared at James.  
Everyone sat down at the table and began their dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Evans drowned James with questions.  
"So, James! What profession have you started?" Mr. Evans said cheerfully.  
"Er... Right now I'm in the Department of Accidental Magic Reversal, but I'm going to be starting my training for an Auror at the end of next month," he said without looking up. Mr. Evans didn't seem to understand anything James had said, so Lily translated.  
"He'll be working in the Law Enforcement, Daddy," Lily said plainly.  
"Oh! I see! So... an Auror... that's like a police officer?"  
James turned to Lily, who nodded. "Er... ya, I guess so."  
"Marvelous! Lily won't have to stay at that hospital if you have a decent job like that!"  
"Daddy, I already told you!" Lily said. "James and I are both working! I'm not going to quit the hospital - Mason says that I might be getting a promotion soon!"  
James and Sirius both made eye contact and looked away quickly. Sirius knew that Lily talking about her boss was irritating for James.  
"You don't have to continue working, Lil... They work you too hard anyways," James said quietly.  
"Not now, James," Lily said calmly.  
James shrugged and continued on his turkey. "Don't you think that things might change in the future?"  
"They may," Lily said, and there was an awkward kind of silence.  
"So, Julie!" Sirius said. "Remus has told us nothing about you! What do you do for a living?"  
"I work at the Apothecary in Diagon Alley," Julie said shyly.  
"Apothecary, eh? You make many potions?"  
"Unfortunately, no. I've just been selling off the certain ingredients, that's all."  
"I see," Sirius said. He had obviously given up on the polite conversation.  
The rest of the dinner was unusually silent. Mr. and Mrs. Evans left after pudding and tea, with much more swollen cheeks on James's part. Peter left as well, insisting that he must get home to his mother. Julie and Remus left after another hour of small talk. Sirius stayed stating he wanted to "Watch over the kiddies". When he finally did leave, Lily and James had an unspoken understanding and they just sat down on the couch in each other's arms.  
"I'm so happy," James whispered. "So happy when I'm with you!"  
"Me too," Lily sighed. She paused and looked up at James. "We should talk about this, you know? About the important things..."  
James made a face. "Important things? Like what?"  
"Well... off the top of my head... children!"  
"Kids, eh? Sure you can't do it without the kids?"  
"I am not going to go about my life without children!" Lily said. She gave James a serious look and he nodded and thought about it.  
"Exactly how many are we talking about here?"  
Lily sat up. "I have it all worked out! After two years of happy marriage, we have our first child. When he or she turns one, we have our second. When both of them have entered school, we have our third and final child! Perfectly devised plan!"  
"Off the top of your head, eh?" James chuckled. "So... two years... one year... seven years... three kids... sounds like a good deal to me!" James said and he pulled Lily back into his lap. "Now what?"  
"Now... now I'm going to bed," Lily said. James sighed. "I'm gonna stay up for a while." Lily grinned. "That's what I thought." She pulled out her wand and conjured a blue blanket and a pillow. "I'm gonna need as much sleep as I can get tonight.  
"I... I understand," James sighed again. Lily got up and went up the stairs. James sat and thought to himself for about an hour, than he pulled off his glasses and robes, and then pulled the blanket over himself and drifted off to sleep. 


	23. Wedding Plans

"Oh, burn! She made him sleep on the couch!"  
"It's perfectly understandable, what with James's behavior and all!"  
"I heard that!" James said sleepily. He opened his eyes and saw Remus and Sirius standing over him, grinning.  
"You in the doghouse already, Prongs?" Sirius smirked.  
"At least I have a doll, Padfoot!" James said and he put his glasses back on.  
"Actually, I do have a woman! I stayed with Tara last nigh, and she -"  
"-Kicked you out the door this morning!" Remus finished Sirius's sentence. Sirius frowned and shoved him.  
"How's Lily?"  
"Probably owling ever friend she knows!" James said. He picked up his blanket and draped it over his shoulders on the way up stairs. At the landing, he heard a strange noise - a noise like sobbing. "Lily?"  
He went into the bedroom and found Lily sitting next to the bed with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Lily, what's wrong?"  
Lily looked up to him and smiled. "I'm great!"  
"Lil! You're crying! What's happened?" James said. He sat down on the ground next to Lily and held her hands.  
"It's nothing, really! I've just remembered something, that's all," Lily said. Her tone was convincing but tears still leaked from her eyes.  
"What did you remember?"  
"It's... It's what Hannah said to me... She told me that I would - would marry you... and have lots of kids... she knew... I haven't broken her promise, either. She told me to be happy, and not to forget about her. I haven't forgotten her, and I can't not be happy when I'm with you, James."  
"So... you're okay?"  
Lily sniffed and nodded. "I'm fine - I'm happy!"  
James went back downstairs looking very confused.  
"What's up?" said Sirius.  
"Er... It's Lily - she was crying when I went up there," James said truthfully.  
"What? Why?"  
"Erm... She said because she was happy," said James. Remus and Sirius both glanced at each other and looked back at James.  
"So..."  
James nodded. "She's okay."  
Remus and Sirius both shook their heads. "Women!"  
James smiled and went into the kitchen to start breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile at the Pettigrew house...  
  
"Peter! Peter, honey! There's someone at the door for you, dear!" Mrs. Pettigrew called.  
"I'm coming, mother!" Peter called. Peter went downstairs and to the front door where two people wearing hooded black cloaks were standing.  
"Mr. Pettigrew! Long time, no see!" one of the cloaked people said with a women's voice.  
"What do you want, Knight?" Peter said in a nervous tone.  
"We have come to collect the information that you owe us on the Potters," the other person said with a deep, masculine voice.  
"I told you everything I know, Avery! Why can't you people just leave me alone?" Peter said with a definite note of panic in his voice.  
"We'll leave you alone when you've given us some proper information on Harold Potter!" Knight said. "Are you not friends with his son? Is that not the reason we didn't kill you last time we met?"  
"I am a friend of James! I just... I don't have anything new to tell you!" Peter said.  
"Is the boy married?"  
"No... not yet..." Peter said. He felt beads of sweat forming on his face. "He's engaged to Lily."  
"The girl he is with - Lily - where does she work?" Avery asked.  
"At St. Mungo's. Why? What are you going to do?"  
Avery ignored Peter and turned to Knight. "We have Hendron working there - this could prove a new source of information."  
"True," Knight said. She turned back to Peter. "You better have more information next time around, Pettigrew. We don't want to have to start torturing you for the information," she spat, and the two of them Disapparated.  
  
Four months later; Godric's Hollow...  
  
"Lily, I hate that colour! I'm not trying that on!" James complained when Lily showed him the dress robes she had bought to try for the wedding.  
"James, there is nothing wrong with navy blue. You have to try it - for all we know it could be perfect for you!" Lily said and she shoved the robes into his hands.  
"I thought you were going to take me with you to the robes place so I could pick my own out!" James said.  
"I saw these and thought that they might suit you, but if they don't look good then I will take you with me when I return them!" Lily said. James changed into the robes in silence. He buckled the golden collar buttons and turned to the mirror with a look of disgust on his face. Lily stood next to him and examined them on him.  
"They would look fine if you did something with your hair, James!" Lily said and she tried to flatten his hair for him.  
"It's no use, and these look ridiculous on me!" James said.  
"Fine - we'll go together and find something else for you," Lily said. She wrapped the robes up and put them next to another box filled with rejected robes James had tried on. "Would you like to get it over with now?"  
James sighed. "Fine! We'll go now! I'll owl Sirius and Remus and tell them to meet us there."  
James (carrying the mounds of robes) and Lily Apparated just outside of Formal Robes for Formal Occasions. Sirius and Remus were standing at the doors. They both shared a look of utmost terror on their faces.  
"You two okay?" Lily asked. They both forced a smile and nodded. "Where's Peter?"  
"Oh - we talked to him. He said he's a bit wrapped up in other things. Can we please get this over with?" Remus said.  
They entered the shop and were immediately greeted by three witched who dragged Sirius, Remus, and James into separate rooms.  
  
In Remus's room...  
  
"Just give me anything not too loud!" Remus said to the witch. She pulled out of the rack gray velvet robes with a strange fringe on the cuffs. Remus looked at the robes with wide eyes.  
"NOOO!"  
  
In James's room...  
  
The witch scanned through the rack of robes and passed everything that appealed to James. She finally pulled out plain navy blue robes that looked oddly like the ones he had just tried on.  
"No! I've already tried those!" James snapped.  
The witched sighed. "We need to give you something that won't make you stand out so much - unless you can do something with that hair!"  
"I'm the groom! There isn't anything wrong with me standing out!"  
The witched pursed her lips and scanned through the rack again.  
  
In Sirius's room...  
  
"Now what colour do you prefer?" the witch asked Sirius - but he didn't exactly hear. He was too busy staring at her - he didn't realize how pretty she was when she had dragged him away.  
"Er... Huh? Oh - you decide!" Sirius said shakily. The witch smiled and turned to the rack and pulled out black dress robes with fancy silver cuffs and collar.  
"Perfect," Sirius said. "Would you like to go out to dinner?"  
  
Back in Remus's room...  
  
"Fine! You don't like gray, blue, green - what do you like?" the witch asked.  
"How about just plain old black?" Remus said from the other side of the room. He had backed away each time she had pulled out the appalling robes. She now pulled out black dress robes with fancy silver cuffs and collar.  
"That's better!" Remus said.  
  
Back in James's room...  
  
"How about this?" the witch said. She pulled out black dress robes with fancy golden cuffs and collar. James sighed and nodded.  
  
In the entrance of the store...  
  
Lily sat down on a bench in front of the three doors and waited a few minutes. At almost the exact same time, Remus, James, and Sirius stepped out of their rooms wearing their dress robes. Lily didn't exactly pay any attention to Remus and Sirius - she was staring at James.  
"They're perfect for you, James," she said. Sirius and Remus cleared their throats. Both of them went and stood on either side of James. "Oh my God!" Lily giggled. "You guys all picked the same robes - except James has a golden print!" Sirius, Remus, and James all examined each other.  
"It'll be perfect for the wedding - I'll just have to tell Peter to get some like yours!" Lily said. The guys changed out of their robes and paid for them.  
The next morning, James woke up and headed into the kitchen imagining a big breakfast ready for him - but mistaken. Lily was sitting at the table staring at a roll of parchment and the tip of her quill in her mouth.  
"Whatcha doing?" James yawned and sat down next to her.  
"I'm making an invitation list for my side," Lily said. She passed him a fresh piece of parchment and another quill without looking up. "You'd better start now too. I want to have the list ready so we can set the date."  
James stared down at the paper and looked back up at Lily. "I don't know who to invite!"  
"Well... did you have any friends that weren't at Hogwarts because I already have most of our school friends down."  
James looked back down at the list. He knew exactly whom he wanted to invite - he just wasn't sure what Lily would think. "So... just friends I had that weren't at Hogwarts?"  
"If they were good friends," Lily said. James looked back down at his blank page and thought hard. 'Come on... Just write them down... Lily won't care - she's not like that. It's not that big of a deal... okay... Amy Sutherland' - he wrote down the name on his list - '... Rochelle Domine - ah, Rochelle... it'll be great to see her -'  
"James! You awake?" Lily said. James looked up at Lily.  
"Huh?"  
"You were daydreaming - and from the look on your face it was about something good! What were you thinking?"  
"Er... nothing... Just trying to remember people," James lied. 'Nice going, you idiot! Now she's gonna think you can't wait to see them to get it on one last -'  
"James! You're doing it again! Are you sure you're alright?" Lily said. James looked back up at her and nodded.  
"I'm just a little tired," James said. He folded up the piece of paper and stood up. "I think I'm gonna go and sleep for a bit more.  
"Okay - just make sure you finish that list today," Lily said and she continued on her own list. James tiptoed into the study and shut the door. He put his list down on the desktop and sat down.  
'Okay... think... At the wedding, and a whole bunch of ex girls turn up. Good scenario or bad? No - Lily's not like that. She'll understand that they're still my friends,' James thought. He quickly jotted down the rest of the friends he had from home. 'Okay, let's read through it... Amy Sutherland... Rochelle Domine... Monica Fields... Jordan Threak... Sam Ralender... Perfect! Everyone else if family!' James folded up the list and went back into the kitchen. Lily had gone up stairs. James put his list on the table next Lily's and glanced at hers, making him do a double take.  
There were a certain amount of stars next to each name, and there were five stars next to the name Shawn Lodus. Lily came back into the kitchen with her hair done up in a towel. She glanced at the list and looked back up to James with a nervous expression.  
"Something you wanted?" she whispered.  
"Yeah... who's Shawn Lodus?" James said. "And why is there five stars next to his name?"  
Lily grabbed the list and tucked it into her pocket. "He's... He was just a really good friend and I can't picture myself getting married without him there."  
"I see... and... how good of a friend is he?"  
"Okay! Fine! We dated in the first month of our summer before seventh year, but other than that he's just a really good friend!" Lily said. She sat down and started to clear off the table, and stopped when she saw James's list. She read quickly down it and looked back up at James.  
"At least you have some friends that were guys... even if they only numbered to two," she said sternly.  
"Huh? Guys? Where?" James said. He picked up the list and read it over. "Oh! You meant Jordan and Sam! No, no! Both girls!"  
"You have no intentions of inviting any guys you had for friends?"  
"Well... yes... Sirius, Remus, and Peter!" James said nervously.  
"You have no other friends that are guys besides the Three Stooges?" Lily snapped.  
"Hey!" came two greatly annoyed voices from the hallway. Sirius and Remus came in with their arms crossed.  
"We may be a little thick at times -" Sirius started.  
" - Especially Sirius," Remus whispered. Sirius ignored him.  
"But that is no reason to start calling us Muggles! We saw that program on the TV and we are not that stupid!"  
"I'm sorry, but it appears that James's only other friends are all women!" Lily said.  
"You mean... you're inviting all your ex girls, James? Even Rochelle?" Sirius said.  
James smiled and nodded.  
"Who the hell is Rochelle?" Lily snapped.  
"She was... James's best friend outside of Hogwarts," Remus said.  
"Not to mention his - OW!" Sirius stopped when James punched his arm and gave him a threatening look.  
"His what?" Lily asked. Remus and Sirius both glanced at James and looked down at their feet. Lily walked past Sirius and James and over to Remus. She put her hands on his shoulders and spoke to him calmly.  
"Remus, sweetie, I would like you to tell me who this Rochelle person really was..."  
Remus looked up at James and gulped. He closed his eyes and spoke quietly. "She was his... his first..."  
Lily turned to James, who was blushing furiously. "So... when I say to invite friends, you go and invite your ex girlfriends?"  
"She was my friend! We just... were really good friends..."  
Sirius laughed. "He's actually telling the truth, Lil! They were really good friends, and for his sixteenth birthday she said, and I quote from James's little journal, 'Would you like your birthday present?' So they got it on!"  
"Sirius, you prat!" James snapped.  
"I'm telling it like it is, James!" Sirius said. James took a deep breath and Disapparated.  
"Oy... I didn't go too far, did I?" Sirius asked Remus.  
"You think?"  
"Do you guys have any idea where he might be?" Lily asked.  
"Oh, we know where he went," Sirius said.  
"Well?"  
"He went to the lake behind his house - it's where we used to hang out in the summers," Remus said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Definitely."  
"Okay... er - I'd better go alone. You guys might make this situation worse," Lily said. She Apparated to the back yard of the Potter Manor, and went through the gateway to the lake behind it. She could see James leaning against the trunk of an apple tree, gazing into the ripples of the water.  
"James? Are you okay?" Lily asked. She sat down next to him. James nodded but didn't look up.  
"What's going on?"  
"I'm just... I don't know... I didn't think you'd trust me if I invited old girlfriends to our wedding... Especially after what Sirius said," said James.  
"I really don't care what Sirius says. I'd only believe what comes out of your mouth in your words," Lily said. She crawled into James's lap and snuggled into his chest. "So... what really happened?"  
"Lily! I'm not going to tell you!"  
"Fine. You can tell me about Jordan, Sam, Monica, and Amy instead!"  
"Okay, okay, okay! Well... Rochelle and I were really good friends. Her parents were French, so she went to Beauxbatons. Each summer we'd just do something fun... Well, she'd usually take me out for dinner on my birthday or something, but when I turned sixteen, I stayed over at her house for about a week. Anyways... it just happened - and I totally regret it!"  
"Why do you regret it?"  
James sighed. "For one thing, it totally ruined our friendship! It was so awkward to see each other the next summer. We just... did it again..."  
"And what are you going to do when you see her at the wedding?" Lily asked, trying to subside her giggles.  
"Jeez, Lily - I'm not going to do that - at least not without your permission!" James joked.  
"Well... let's get back - I left Sirius and Remus alone - if we're not there soon they'll eat all our food!" 


	24. Rochelle

July eighth, 1978...  
  
"Lil! Lil come here for a sec!" James called up the stairs for Lily early in the morning. Lily came onto the landing and glared at James.  
"My first day off in three weeks, and you have to go ahead and wake me up at six o'clock in the morning?" she snapped. James gulped and then looked down at the letter in his hand. He folded it up and shoved it hastily into his pocket.  
"Why did you wake me up exactly?"  
"Er... I was... er - Going to make you some breakfast!" James invented.  
"And you just had to wake me up to tell me this?"  
"Er... yeah!"  
Lily scowled at James. "I'm going back to bed!"  
James sat down on the stairs and opened the letter again.  
'Dear, James, It's been so long since I've seen you! I was so surprised when I got the invitation - all I could think was, "James Potter, getting married!?" I am so happy for you, though. Here's the deal: If I do come to England for your wedding, I will need a place to stay for one week, and then I can stay with my friend Darlene after that. Would it be too weird for me to stay at your place, or should I just find a hostel? Anything is good for me - I wouldn't miss your own wedding for the world!  
Let me know as soon as you can,  
Rochelle.'  
James bit his lip and looked back up the stairs. Lily wouldn't mind... would she? James went into the study and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment. He sucked on the end of his quill for a moment, and decided on what to write.  
'Hey, Rochelle! It has been a long time. I am happy you'll be coming to the wedding! I'm sure it won't be a problem for you to stay here for a week - it'll be great to catch up! I bet Lily will be excited to meet you; she's already heard a ton about you!  
Let me know when you'll be here,  
James.'  
James sighed, folded up the letter and tied it to Lily's owl, Dante's, leg. He watched the owl soar out the open window and then went into the kitchen to start breakfast.  
"So why did you really wake me up?" Lily asked four hours later when she awoke.  
"I told you - I wanted to make you some breakfast... I didn't exactly realize what time it was," James said.  
"Silly - that's what a clock is for!" Lily yawned and poured herself a cup of tea.  
James looked down at his watch: Liar... Tell her! 9:07. James bit his lip and looked up at Lily. "So... have you gotten R.S.V.P's from all the guests yet?"  
"All except two - Rochelle and Shawn," Lily said.  
"Oh? What happened to the five star man?"  
He lives in Australia - you can't expect him to send it here that fast!"  
"So does Rochelle, but -" James stopped and looked nervously at his feet.  
"But what?"  
"Nothing," James said quickly. Lily looked over to James and set down her tea.  
"Are you okay?" she said. "You've been acting kind of... odd..."  
"I'm fine... Just nervous, I guess," James said, which was partly true. He glanced back down at his watch: Idiot! Now she'll be mad you didn't tell her!  
"Okay... I need you to write a letter to Rochelle to see if she is coming, and then we can finalize the plans," Lily said.  
"Sure thing," James said.  
"Great! Are you sure you're all right?"  
"Yes."  
  
Two weeks later, July twenty-second...  
  
"Okay, we've got everything ready! Finally! Okay, the wedding is on August the first at the church; the dinner proceeding it will be outside by the lake - unless the weather chooses not to cooperate. Family members will be staying at our parent's homes, and friends that are staying will be here. All the guests except for Rochelle and Shawn are coming!" Lily laid out the plans for a very tired James, Sirius, and Remus. "Any last minute guests?"  
"I would be bringing the witch from the robe shop, but she turned out to be more of a bitch than a witch," Sirius growled.  
"And Remus?"  
"I am going to bring Tori," Remus said.  
"Really? What happened to Julie?"  
Remus looked down and didn't say anything.  
"Julie... er... left him... when she found out," Sirius said.  
"So did Carol and Sara," Remus said somberly. Nobody knew what to say to this - Remus had lost every girlfriend he had when he told them that he was a werewolf.  
"Maybe... Maybe Tori will be different," Lily tried. Remus stayed silent.  
James glanced at his watch: She'll be here soon... 5:52pm. "Lily... I need to talk to you for a second."  
"Sure, hun," Lily said and they walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.  
"I... I got a letter from Rochelle," James said. Lily raised her eyebrows.  
"What'd she say?"  
"She... she can come to the wedding, but she said she needed a place to stay a week before, because she was coming here to visit her friend..."  
"So?"  
James looked down at his feet and spoke quietly. "She's going to be, er, staying here for a week."  
"What? When?" Lily said. There was suddenly a knock at the door. Lily shot James a look. "Exactly when were you planning on telling me?"  
"Um... a week ago when I got the letter... but you were cranky, and not to mention sleeping," James said. He backed out the door of the kitchen and to the front door. "Would you like to answer it, or should I?"  
Lily bit her lip and frowned. She looked to the door and back to James. "Both of us," she said. She stood next to him and opened the door slowly. Outside there was a very attractive girl with shoulder length, curly brown hair and a wide grin. She was wearing blue capri pants and a white sweater.  
"Jamie!" she squealed before throwing her arms around James's neck and nearly knocking him over. James laughed and hugged her back. Rochelle finally let go of James and turned to Lily. "You must be Lily! I have been so anxious to meet you!" she said, and she hugged Lily gently. James dragged Rochelle's trunk into the house and Lily and Rochelle followed. Sirius and Remus came out of the living room to see what the commotion was. They both stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Rochelle. Remus smiled, but Sirius put on a look that showed fear, annoyance, and disappointment. Rochelle greeted Remus and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and also froze when she saw Sirius. The smile on her face vanished.  
"Black," she said plainly without any trace of emotion.  
"Domine," Sirius said the same way. Sirius seemed to want to back away from Rochelle, but he didn't dare move.  
"Alright! I am going to leave you two to catch up!" Lily said. She turned to Sirius and Remus. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"  
Sirius and Remus nodded, glanced over at James, and then Disapparated. Lily kissed James's cheek and went upstairs and around the corner, out of sight. James and Rochelle went into the kitchen and just looked at each other for a moment.  
"So! He's finally done! Finally found the right one!" Rochelle said with an odd expression.  
"Yeah... I guess I did," James said. He sat down on the edge of the table sighed.  
"God - you must be happy," Rochelle said in the same expression. James smiled.  
"That I am!"  
"You know I have to be honest - I cried my eyes out when I got your letter... I was so happy for you - you were like my best friend - and at the same time... I could help thinking, 'You should've made a move when you had the chance!'"  
James didn't exactly know what to say to this. He gave Rochelle a confused look.  
"I just wished that we'd given it a shot," Rochelle said.  
"I don't know... what you mean," James said.  
Rochelle sat down on the chair next to James and looked up at him. "Do you think that... if you hadn't gotten together with Lily that year, then we could've had... possibilities?"  
There was nothing in the world that could've prepared James for this. "I... I really can't say... I can't imagine myself without Lily... Never."  
Rochelle smiled very slightly. "I have an idea then... Do you remember the summer before seventh year?"  
James nodded.  
"Go back to that summer... and remember everything..."  
  
The summer of 1976...  
  
James lay on the floor next to an attractive girl with long brown hair braided into thin strands.  
"... So Snape ended up with the pudding on top of his already greasy head!" James ended his story and he and Rochelle both left.  
"You four are such nuts! I wish I could've been there with you," Rochelle said, and both of them were silent for a few minutes.  
"Well... I should be going... I've got to leave for France in the morning and I'll need... some sleep," Rochelle said, and she got up and started to drag her duffle to the door.  
"Well... it was great - this week... We'll have to get together again next summer, after school ends -" James started.  
"James," Rochelle said before opening the door, "if you ever... need someone, for real, I'm here - always."  
James nodded and gave Rochelle a hug goodbye. After she was up the stairs and the door was closed, he sat down at his desk and started to write a letter:  
DEAR LILY, Hey, how are you? I was made Gryffindor Head Boy! How about you? Prefect? Head Girl? I was hoping to see you in Diagon Alley. It is going to be great to catch up! Sirius is really bummed I beat him to Head Boy. My parents are thrilled, but they are spending so much time at the ministry they were not able to celebrate with me. Well, write me back. We can talk on the train if I you are not at Diagon Alley at the same time as me.  
  
James  
  
"I wrote Lily a letter after you left," James said to Rochelle. Rochelle looked up to James with an almost pleading expression.  
"I understand - I'm sorry I did this... I was stupid," she said.  
"No... It's alright," James said. He gave Rochelle a hug and she went off to the guest room and closed the door. James looked down the hall. He thought for a second. 'She had feelings for me... all this time... What do I tell Lily? I hope she won't freak...' James went up the stairs and into the bedroom. Lily was sprawled out on the bed and reading a book that was two inches away from her face.  
"Whatcha reading?" James asked. He closed the door and sat down next to her on the bed.  
"Thing for the hospital," Lily muttered. "What happened to your catching up time with Rochelle?"  
"It got totally weird... but worst than last time..."  
Lily closed the book and looked up at James. "What do you mean by worse - the fact that you didn't get laid this time? I hope..."  
"No, Lily. Don't be ridiculous... she just... sort of drew the picture for me," James said. He avoided Lily's gaze.  
"James, you are making no sense whatsoever. Spill it!"  
"She - she asked me if I hadn't gotten with you... if there would be possibilities between me and her... She told me to remember the last thing she had said to me - which was that she'd always be here for me..."  
"And what did you say?"  
"I told her the absolute truth... I told her I wrote a letter to you after she had left!" James said and he felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.  
"Meaning... what?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I never gave what she said a second thought! I was too sidetracked by the very thought of you - even before we started going out!" James said, and he now felt very happy he told Lily. Lily smiled.  
"I'm glad she asked you that and not if you wanted to shag again!" she said.  
"Well...You know... all I had to do was say the word and we'd be at it - what with my charm and all!" James joked.  
"Then explain why 'saying the word' doesn't get you there with me?"  
James was stumped at what Lily said. "You got me! But we'd better hurry with this wedding because you have been becoming more irresistible with every coming day!" James kissed Lily's neck, but she backed away and propped her book open against the side of his head.  
"You'll just have to wait, Mr. Potter - no matter how many times you have to spend your lonely nights with Sirius - you are going to wait!" Lily joked.  
"Well... sooner or later you're going to find me irresistible as well..." 


	25. Old Memories

The next night...  
  
Lily finished her shower and quickly wrapped her hair in a towel. She knew she should be in bed by now - she had to be up early for work. She pulled on her housecoat and walked quickly to the bedroom, freezing the moment she opened the door. The lights were out, and the room was filled with candles. There was a glass of champagne on the table along with two glasses.  
James was leaning against the wall next to the door and held out a single red rose for Lily. "Champagne?"  
Lily giggled and continued into the room. She took the towel off her head and started to blow out the candles.  
"What are you doing?" James said, losing his dreamy act.  
"I have to go to bed, James!"  
"I know! Let's go to bed!" James said, grinning.  
"No, I'm serious! Mason warned me that I couldn't be late tomorrow!"  
"Jeez, Lily! Can't you stop thinking about that arse? And don't act so friendly! You really shouldn't be on a first name basis with your boss!"  
  
"Fine! Mr. Hendron told me that tomorrow is going to be very busy, and we'll need all hands on deck!" Lily said as she blew out the last of the candles.  
"Lily," James pleaded and he turned on the main lights.  
"I have to go to bed, James!"  
"Fine! I'll just go and turn the romance onto someone else!" James joked.  
"You guys leave poor Remus alone!" Lily said. She turned off the lights and climbed into bed. James sighed and closed the door on his way out. He went downstairs and sat down in front of the TV, just as Remus and Sirius Apparated into the room.  
"Do you guys live here or something?" James said. Remus and Sirius sat down on either side of him and shrugged.  
"Nice to know we're welcome with open arms, Jamie!" Sirius said and wrenched the remote control out of James's hands.  
James frowned and stared at Sirius. "I thought you would avoid coming here for a while!"  
"Why me?"  
James shrugged and pointed into the kitchen where Rochelle was sitting at the table writing a letter. Sirius winced slightly and turned back to the TV.  
"I don't mind her, just as long as she doesn't talk to me," he said.  
"What is the deal with you two?"  
"Nothing!" Sirius growled.  
"C'mon, man! Every since you met her in like, what, sixth year you've avoided her!" James said. Remus grinned at James and looked back at Sirius.  
"I don't think James is the only one who fooled around with Rochelle," he said in a singsong voice.  
"Shut the hell up!" Sirius snapped.  
"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Rochelle called from the kitchen.  
"No!" Sirius shouted at the same time James and Remus said, "Yes!" Rochelle came out of the kitchen with her arms crossed.  
"Having a disagreement, Mr. Black?" Rochelle smirked. Sirius's eyes narrowed in disgust, but he stared at the TV and stayed silent.  
"I guess you wouldn't want me to tell them about that summer... or the nickname I gave you," Rochelle continued, and James and Remus stared at her with perked up ears, careful not to miss one word.  
"What nickname?" they asked together.  
"You say anything I'll tell them your little secret," Sirius snapped. He was glaring up at Rochelle now.  
"Oh well - James already knows and I always had a thing for Remus," Rochelle shrugged. Remus's face lit up with anticipation.  
"What is it?"  
"A certain... thing..." Rochelle said, her voice trailing off. "Which would you like to hear first - his or mine?"  
"Yours!" Remus said; his voice filled with excitement.  
"Okay then! After this, Black, you've got nothing on me! It's just a certain tattoo in a certain place!"  
Sirius stared at Rochelle for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Is that what you thought I was going to say? That's not dirt! I've got the real secrets on you, Domine!"  
The smiled suddenly faded from Rochelle's face. "You wouldn't!"  
"Oh, I would, baby! I thought you knew me well by now!" Sirius said; his face suddenly filled with a look of eager vengeance.  
"Sirius... don't do it... I know loads more about you... You really have no idea of the powers I hold!" Rochelle threatened, but she still looked worried.  
"God, just tell us!" Remus and James said together.  
Sirius remained giving his evil look at Rochelle. "You wouldn't dare if you really know what I know!"  
"Wanna bet?" she snapped and she turned to Remus and James. "You'll find that Sirius's nickname with some of his ex girlfriends isn't exactly what you'd expect! For the short period of time that we went out, I dubbed him -"  
"WAIT!" Sirius stopped her. "I'm warning you now! What I tell these two will spread faster than a banishing charm!"  
"Fine! Go ahead! Just seeing your ugly face has brought back so many putrid memories that I'm sure James and Remus will enjoy!" Rochelle said.  
"Fine! Rochelle's most embarrassing moment in life was most likely the incident where she made out with a Veela at Beauxbatons - it was captured on tape and played at their Halloween party!" Sirius said with a look of triumph in her face. Rochelle's face turned fierce with anger.  
"Sirius's idea of a romantic night is a cheap motel - and sleeping on the floor if necessary. I broke up with him, and he CRIED!" Rochelle shrieked.  
Sirius opened his mouth as if to call her something horrible, but no sound came out. "Rochelle was head-over-heels in love with James and she still is!"  
Rochelle stared at Sirius with a look of disbelief on her face, and then she Disapparated. Remus and James both looked at Sirius. Sirius looked horrible - like he had hurt a real friend.  
"That probably wasn't the best way to go about things," Sirius muttered to himself. "I'll see you guys later," she said and Disapparated as well.  
"Some show..." Remus said. "I'm outty - I'll see you tomorrow, Prongs!" he said. He Disapparated, leaving James alone in the room. James hesitated, and then walked to the guest room part the kitchen. He knocked on the door quietly.  
"What?" Rochelle snapped from inside.  
"Can I come in?"  
"No."  
James sighed. "It's my house - sorry," he said and he opened the door. Rochelle was laying the bed with her head over the edge, apparently fascinated by the ceiling.  
"You okay?"  
"No. What do you think - Sirius tells you the one thing I've tried to hide, especially with you getting married now... I feel horrible!" Rochelle said. She rolled over and buried her face into her arms.  
"Well," James said and he sat down on the bed next to her, "getting... that... off your chest isn't exactly a bad thing... I mean - I love you too!"  
Rochelle looked up with a confused expression.  
"Just like I love Sirius, Remus, and Peter. You guys are like - like my family... I love you all because you're my best friends!" Rochelle rested her chin on her hand and nodded slightly. "So... you're saying that - you love me - as a friend?"  
"Yeah... but not a friendship as Sirius would consider it - all of his friendships with girls have 'special privileges'..." James said and he and Rochelle both laughed. Rochelle looked up at James and smiled.  
"Lily is so lucky to have you..."  
"No - I'm the lucky one!" 


	26. The Bachelor Party

July twenty-eighth - Three Days Before the Wedding  
  
James woke up in morning with a stomach filled with butterflies. He knew that this was the day that Sirius and Remus were planning to take him out for his bachelor party. He got up and dressed, and then went downstairs to see if there was any breakfast made. Lily was sitting down at the table with a strange thing in front of her. It was like a book turned on its side, and it looked like a kind of Muggle machine.  
"What is that?"  
"Laptop," Lily muttered, and she began to click the small keys at the bottom.  
"What?"  
"It's a Muggle computer -" Lily started but James shook his head.  
"Say no more!"  
Lily smiled. "We got an owl from your father. He wants you to stay at his house for the next two days - until the wedding."  
"Great!"  
"And I've had a little chat with Sirius and Remus to make sure they don't do anything too wild tonight," Lily said, still pecking away at the keys.  
"You're not - worried, are you Lil?" James said sarcastically.  
"Don't be silly! I trust you... and Remus a little bit, but Sirius? Hell no!"  
James laughed and went into the living room where he found Sirius laying on the couch with his feet on the coffee table, watching TV.  
"I thought you had a house!" James said. "Get up - let's go have something to eat!"  
"I can't be arsed," Sirius muttered, still staring at the TV. "Bring me something if you do."  
"Well... I think I'm going to go and help my dad with that potion he's been trying... I might be there all night," James tried and it work. He sat up and pulled out his wand and conjured a large breakfast for James.  
  
"Eat up," Sirius muttered. "You're not going anywhere!"  
James sighed and sat down. "Where are we going tonight?"  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out, my unfortunate friend!"  
  
Hours later around ten o'clock...  
  
James packed the last of his things into his trunk and settled it by the front door. He turned around and jumped - Sirius and Remus were standing in front of him. They were both sharing the same evil grin and had their hands behind their backs.  
"Whatcha got there?" James asked, a definite note of panic in his voice. James had about three seconds to see that Sirius had a length of rope and Remus had a blindfold before they had tackled him and used their tools. Once he was blind and unable to use his hands, they both grabbed on of his arms and Disapparated. James felt his feet slam to the ground and the sounds around him were magnified. He could hear plenty of people around him.  
"Where are we?" James muttered as Sirius and Remus led him into a building.  
"Hogsmeade." Sirius and Remus led James, who was still blindfolded, into the Hog's Head. They sat him down at a table and ordered a round of mead.  
"Can I take off the blindfold now?" James asked, searching the table for the handle on his tankard.  
"Yeah, I guess so. But it's going back on when we leave. We just want to make sure you're good and drunk by then..." Sirius said and he pulled the blindfold off.  
"Sirius..." Remus whispered. "Three hot babes at two o'clock..."  
Sirius turned casually in his seat and saw the table Remus was referring to. James turned his attention to the table that Sirius and Remus were both gaping at.  
There were three girls. One with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes; another with curly auburn hair and a deep tan, and the last girl had black hair and a captivating smile.  
"What do you say?" Sirius asked James without lifting his stare.  
"About what?"  
"What - are you blind?" Remus asked.  
"You guys! I'm getting married in three days! I shouldn't even be looking -" James started.  
"This is what a bachelor party is about, my unfortunate friend. This'll be the last time you can even look at another women! C'mon - we'll spill the whole deal so there's no mistaking!" Sirius said.  
"The answer is -" James started but was interrupted.  
"Excuse me?"  
It was one of the girls from the table, the blonde, and she was talking to James.  
"Er - yes?"  
"Hi! Umm... I was just sitting over there and my friends are both agreeing that you are the cutest thing they've ever seen. Would you three like to join us?" she asked. She caught the eye of Sirius and smiled. Remus and Sirius were both staring at James with their mouths hanging open.  
"Er -" James started, but he was interrupted again.  
"Actually," Sirius said, jumping up, "we'd love to. My friend is getting married in three days and tonight is his bachelor party - we'd love to endure the company of three fine ladies.  
The girl smiled and led them over to the table.  
"I'm Darlene," the blonde said. "This is Krystle -" she pointed to the curly auburn haired girl, "-and this is Adriana."  
Krystle and Adriana both smiled.  
"I'm Sirius," Sirius said boldly, "and this is Remus and James."  
"James is on his bachelor party tonight," Darlene said to her friends. "You guys interested in us taking you out for the night?"  
"Sure thing!" Sirius said to the girls before James could object.  
"Great! What are you interested in?" Krystle asked.  
"Truth be told, we were going to take James to a strip club. But - we have no idea where a good one is. You ladies know any places to interest our little buddy?" Remus asked.  
The girls giggled. "I have a place in mind," Darlene said. "But it'll be a surprise for James. And another thing - it's a Muggle place, so we'll have to exchange some money. You boys up for a treat?"  
"Definitely!" Sirius said. He grabbed the blindfold out of his pocket and shoved it back over James's eyes.  
"Alright - we'll Apparate to the alley behind it. You guys hold onto James and follow us," Darlene said. She led the boys into a corner in the bar and James felt the guys jerk him forward and go zooming to wherever they were taking him.  
"Alright, James... Right this way..." James heard Adriana say. She grabbed his arm and led him through a doorway.  
James heard Sirius and Remus explode with laughter behind him. There was exotic music playing, and the smell of smoke was fresh.  
"Where are we?" James asked.  
"Welcome to..." Adriana ripped off the blindfold, "the Kitty Club!"  
James's mouth dropped. The walls of the room they had entered were leopard-print, and there were about twenty circular tables surrounding a stage lit up with neon lights. There were girls dancing on the stage dressed up as cats, all stripping, and there were also more costumed girls serving the men at the tables.  
"So..." Remus said, rubbing his hands together, "Are you girls regulars here?"  
Darlene laughed. "Nope. Krystle works here - only a waitress," she added, seeing the look on Sirius's face.  
"We come here every now and then..." Darlene continued. "We're friends with a lot of the guys who come here a lot."  
"I've got to start waitressing in an hour," Krystle said, "so we can just hang until then... unless James wants a lap dance?"  
"No!" James said. He seemed to still be suffering from the shock of the place.  
"Erm... Why don't we get him good and drunk first?" Sirius said, slapping James on the back.  
"Krystle!" one of the girls called from the bar. "Tina called in sick. Can you start now?"  
"Yeah... I guess I can. I've got my stuff in my locker. I'll be there in a minute," she called back to her.  
"Okay guys... I've got to start - I'll be at the table with your drinks in a minute," Krystle said to them, and she went through a door behind the bar.  
"Okay you three," Adriana said, leading them to a table, "you got any plans for after this?"  
"Well, if everything goes good here - and he passes out in a couple of hours - then we won't have much point in carrying him around town..." Sirius said and James glared at him.  
"Here we are, a round of beers for the gents and ladies!" came Krystle's voice. She too was dressed as a cat, and Remus and Sirius were both staring at her. "What? Haven't you two ever seen a kitty before?"  
Sirius broke into a huge grin and Remus licked his lips.  
"C'mon, buddy! Drink up!" Sirius said. He shoved a beer into James's hand and slapped his back.  
"Why do I regret ever letting you two do this?" James asked, but he chugged down the beer.  
"So... James..." Darlene said. "Who's the lucky lady?"  
"The unlucky lady is his shag pal from school," Sirius broke in. "I was starting to think he knocked her up, because James is not the kind of a guy who makes a commitment."  
"I can tell by the guys he hangs out with..." Adriana said with a smirk.  
"Oh, well... James learns from the best!" Remus said, and he did something that surprised James very much: he slapped Krystle's butt. And to his further surprise, she smiled, leaned into Remus's ear and whispered something. He opened his mouth and nodded, and then she smacked him over the head.  
"Hey!" he said, rubbing where she hit him. "What'd I do?"  
"You answered yes! That was a very wrong move!" she snapped and went to wait on another table.  
"What'd she ask?" Sirius muttered.  
"She asked me if I thought she was a stripper or something! There is nothing wrong with answering truthfully!" Remus said, shaking his head.  
After about two hours, James had had enough to drink to let him feel careless about the lap dance Sirius had ordered for him. Sirius was acting very odd. He was spending his time in a deep conversation with Darlene instead of howling at the girls on the stage. Remus was acting less like himself as well - he was making out wildly with Krystle.  
The next hour, Sirius had gotten so drunk that he decided to join the girls on the stage. James had a great time watching Sirius do the 'Electric Slide' with five girls surrounding him and trying to dance with him. He had made a few new friends by the time they were about to turn home.  
"Did you boys have fun?" Darlene asked them, eyeing Sirius in particular.  
"Amazing," Sirius muttered, but he wasn't exactly making eye contact with Darlene. He was looking a little south of her face. "Just... just perfect... I'll owl you tomorrow. Let's head home!"  
James stood up and pulled on his cloak, nearly falling over. He steadied himself by leaning on the table while Sirius got up.  
"C'mon, Remus," Sirius said. Remus was still making out wildly with Krystle. It didn't look like he had heard Sirius.  
"Lupin!" Sirius said a little louder. Still, Remus pulled Krystle closer to him on his lap. "MOONY!"  
Remus lifted his finger to Sirius to silence him, and he broke free of Krystle's mouth. "I'll owl you tomorrow..."  
Krystle giggled and got up and back to the bar. The three boys Apparated to the Potter house and landed in the entrance. Mr. Potter had two rooms made for Remus and Sirius, as he knew they wouldn't be up to traveling too much. James stumbled into his room and collapsed onto his bed. He slept straight through the day and didn't wake until about four o'clock in the afternoon. 


	27. PreWedding Jitters

James opened his eyes. He had very blurred vision and a nasty headache.  
"I take it they didn't take as good care of you as I thought they would," came a soothing voice from next to James. Lily was sitting next to him. She had taken off his glasses.  
"Lil! What are you doing here?"  
"I had a feeling that if you woke up around twelve you didn't have much fun... two o'clock - you had a great time and they looked after you... three o'clock - they'll be in quite a bit of trouble from me... but four o'clock! What did you do last night?"  
James sat up and put on his glasses. He turned to Lily and smiled. "I can't tell you that! A man's bachelor party is his own business!"  
"So... in other words... you don't remember?" Lily said with a smirk.  
James sighed. "Not a damn thing."  
"I didn't think so!" Lily laughed. "Come on - I'll get you some breakfast and some Pepperup!"  
"Ugh... I have to go to work in a few hours - I can't have smoke pouring out of my ears all afternoon!" James whined, but he still got up; he Apparated with Lily to the kitchen and sat down next to his father.  
"Well, well, well! How was the big party?" Mr. Potter asked James, and he handed him the paper and a few letters.  
"I'll have to get back to you on that one," James muttered as he tore open one of the letters. He scanned over the letter with narrowed eyes. "Oh boy... Two Death Eaters tortured Kirsten Schuster - but the Ministry got there before she died. She said it was Kimberly Ross and Kirsten McCabe... We're going after them tonight and they need me. I should go in now."  
"Okay, but you should take some of this first," Lily said and she poured some Pepperup into a mug for him. James gulped it reluctantly and Apparated to the Ministry.  
"Potter!" Crouch barked as soon as James stumbled into the office, his ears still smoking. "You look like hell! Are you sure you're up to this?"  
"Yes, sir!" James said.  
"Okay - we've had some action happening about forty miles west of here. The two ladies that tortured Schuster were on the run and they ran into a group of witches and wizards. It turned ugly, and I think they may just be still sticking around. Otherwise - you bring the witnesses out here without any investigating of your own, Potter!" Crouch waved a threatening finger. "The only way to get ahead at this point is to follow orders. Don't do anything stupid! You understand?"  
"Yes, sir," James muttered.  
"I'll send a few wizards over there soon to clean up the mess. You get back here straight away. Don't get carried away - I mean that literally!" Crouch said. James nodded and Disapparated forty miles west of the Ministry. It was a clearing in the woods that had a fresh clearing, but most of the tall green trees were now black and smoldering. There were a few wizards and witches, standing around over one person that was laying facedown to the ground.  
"Which one is it?" James asked them and he went over to investigate.  
  
"We got McCabe, but Ross got away and into the thicker areas," one of the witches said.  
"Alright - I'm going to go have a look around. You just stay here and watch over McCabe," James said. He pulled his wand out of his robes and jogged off into the trees. He could see a bit of a trail made by Ross - some of the bushes had been crushed. He followed it until he could hear footsteps. There was something moving just past that last tree, but what it was - whether an animal or a person - James couldn't tell.  
James gripped his wand tighter and took one step further - just as he felt the tip of another wand on his back.  
"Hold it right there!" came a female voice behind him. It had to be Ross. "Not another move or we'll just see what effects the Cruciatus curse will have on you! Drop your wand and hold your hands up!"  
James took a deep breath and started to lower his wand - just as another voice broke in.  
"DROP YOUR WAND, ROSS!" came an extremely familiar voice. Almost immediately, the wand tip on James's back was removed. James turned around and saw Sirius shooting cords out of his wand to tie Ross up.  
"A little dangerous going out into the woods alone, don't you think, Prongs?" Sirius said.  
"I couldn't wait for backup! She would've been long gone by then!" James said, but he saw the stupidity in his move.  
"Yeah, and we were the backup, you stupid git! Crouch won't be too happy!" Sirius said and they made their way through the trees and back into the clearing, dragging Ross along with them.  
"Potter!" Crouch yelled from across the clearing. "What the hell do you think you're playing at - going in there alone? You're not a fully qualified Auror! I'm shunting you to an office work only department!"  
"Sir - I -" James started, but Sirius cut in.  
"It wasn't James's fault, sir. I went in alone while the rest of the squad was checking out the clearing. He went in after me and got into a spot of trouble," Sirius said before James could object.  
"I thought you'd have a bit more sense than that, Black! You're uncle won't be pleased when you're moved to his department!" Crouch said before Disapparating.  
James stared at where Crouch had been standing for a moment and turned to Sirius. "What the hell are you doing? You just sacrificed any chance you had at becoming an Auror - why for me?"  
Sirius gave James a serious look for about a split-second and then grinned. "You've wanted this job more than I ever did. I'm not going to let something like your stupidity stop you!"  
"Your uncle is going to be so mad!"  
Sirius shrugged. "I was thinking of leaving the Ministry anyways. I've been so bored here - I think I need to have something a little more - more down-to-earth."  
James shook his head. "Figures - I should've known that a top job at the Ministry wouldn't be enough for Sirius Black!"  
Sirius grinned wider than ever. "You know me too well, Prongs!"  
"C'mon, let's get back to the office before Crouch fires us!" James said. The rest of the day went by swiftly. James sat at his desk for another hour doing paperwork, and met Sirius at the front entrance at six thirty.  
"You ready?" Sirius asked.  
"Yeah," James replied, but the words were barely out of his mouth when Crouch and a few other men from James's department came up to them. Sirius grinned at James.  
"Black told us the news, Potter!" Crouch said roughly.  
"Er - what news?"  
"Don't play dumb, James!" Sirius said. "I'm better at it then you!"  
"About the wedding, of course!" Crouch said. "Congratulations! The Ministry will be sending its starting out gift for you next week!"  
Crouch and the other men gave James a slap on the back before Disapparating. James stared at Sirius for a moment.  
"Was there any particular reason you told them?" he said, but he was still grinning.  
"Crouch gives out pretty decent gifts, James! You'll be thanking me next week!" Sirius said.  
"Yeah... next week," James said, who was deep in thought. 'Next week... Lily and I will be married... married...'  
"Er - James... you alright?" Sirius asked.  
"Hmm? Oh - yeah... I'm fine," James said. "Why?"  
"It was just the look on your face! You looked absolutely petrified!"  
"Oh... Well, I - I sort of was..."  
Sirius turned to look at James. "What's the matter?"  
"Well... It's stupid, really... I was just thinking about - about everything... We're getting married, Sirius!"  
"I know! You should be happy, though! Not petrified!"  
James nodded but still felt a knot yanking in his stomach. He and Sirius both Apparated to the Potter manor. They went into the kitchen and sat down. Sirius summoned them some dinner, but James didn't eat much. He was still thinking - thinking about him and Lily.  
"Er... is he OK?"  
"I don't think so... he did that before we left from work too."  
"James? James!"  
"Huh?" James said. He had finally snapped out of it.  
"You were sort of... in another world," Mr. Potter said. "Are you feeling alright?"  
"I think so... I just need to - to talk to Lily, that's all," James said. Harold smiled and nodded.  
"That's what I came to tell you. She's just phoned over here - the telephone is in the library," he said. James jumped up and jogged out of the kitchen and to the library. He sat down on the couch and picked up the receiver.  
"Er - hello?"  
"Hey! How was work?" came Lily's voice.  
"Not too bad... Sirius sacrificed his job for mine," James said.  
"What?"  
"Long story - I'll explain later. So - did you get he dress?"  
"Hmm? Oh! Yes, I did! I just picked it up!" Lily said.  
"And?"  
"I haven't tried it on yet - I was going to do it as soon as my mother brought the necklace over," said Lily.  
"Perfect... Well, when you try on the dress, imagine me taking it off..." James said in a sexy voice.  
"Oooo... Someone's in a good mood," Lily purred.  
"Hearing your voice has definitely cheered me up," James said.  
Lily giggled. "How are you going to spend your last day as a free man?"  
"By staying as far away from Sirius as I possibly can!" James said. "He's thinking about continuing the bachelor party tomorrow!"  
"That's all you'll need - smoking ears while you give your vows. Not to mention your hair..."  
"What about my hair?"  
"James, let's face it - there isn't anything we can do for it... It's just the way you are!" Lily said.  
"Well - I'm not complaining about your... about your - and your..." James struggled to find something to say.  
"Yes?" Lily giggled.  
"Never mind - you're perfect!" James sighed.  
"That sounds about right," Lily joked. "Oh! That'll be Mum! I'll see you tomorrow!"  
"Alright. I love you," James said.  
"I love you too!" Lily said, and James put down the receiver and sighed. He understood now. He was getting scared about the wedding, but the knowledge that he'd be spending the rest of his life Lily was more than enough to calm him down. 


	28. The Wedding

James's last day to spend "free" went by only too fast. It happened it what seemed like a matter of minutes - one minute he got up, the next minute he told Sirius off for trying to get him to go out again, and the next he was going to bed with his stomach tied up in knots. He woke up around five in the morning. At first he thought it was because of his nerves, but he saw Sirius and Remus sitting at the edge of his bed.  
"Sorry, James - we're here on orders. Lily wanted to make sure you left enough time to tackle your hair down," Remus whispered.  
James opened his mouth and tried to reply but nothing came out. He nodded instead and put his glasses on.  
"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.  
Again, James opened his mouth and tried to speak, but he just sort of shook and nodded his head. Sirius seemed to understand this completely. He put a hand on James's shoulder and squeezed it.  
"You'll be fine today, just don't swallow your tongue on the vows - okay?" he said. James nodded. Sirius and Remus went to go and change into their robes. It amazed James that three minutes later he was fully dressed in his wedding robes - he didn't even think about what he was doing. All he could think about was what was going to be happening in a matter of hours...  
Sirius and Remus both came in wearing their matching robes and held out something that made James forget about the nerve-racking event that would soon take place - ten different types of hair potions. So James spent two hours trying to style his hair, using vast amounts of each potion. By the time the room was completely filled with sunlight, James had given up.  
"Well... we tried," Remus said.  
"It's not that bad," Sirius commented.  
"Cheers, Sirius!" James grinned. It was the first time he had spoken that morning. He felt a bit more relaxed now.  
"Well, it doesn't stick up completely now," Sirius went on. "If only it didn't grow back every time you cut it - we could've given it a trim and styled it differently."  
"What, like yours?"  
"It would make you so much more attractive," Sirius joked.  
"Okay... I'm ready..." James said.  
"Alrighty..." Sirius said, and he pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket. "According to our 'schedule', courtesy of Lily, we need to feed you a balanced breakfast before we leave to the Cathedral."  
"I'd better not eat - that is unless you want to be wearing whatever I eat when we arrive," James said, feeling the knots in his stomach coming back.  
"No - Lily has a meal ready, and according to the plan, it will stay in your stomach... It's not a big meal, but it will keep you alive," Remus said as he looked at the list in Sirius'ss hand.  
"If you say so," James said. The three of them Apparated downstairs and into the kitchen and greeted Mr. Potter.  
"James! Up already! Good thing too - unless you're nervous... Then you should've slept in," Harold said.  
James smiled slightly and nodded.  
"And I see you... er... tried to tame your hair!"  
James groaned. "Why can't you people accept the fact that I'm always going to have the same hair?"  
"Relax, James! We're only teasing you! Anyways, Lily phoned over here to make sure you were up. She'd like you to call her," Harold said. James nodded and turned to the library as he did two nights ago. He sat down on the couch, picked up the receiver, and dialed Lily's number (Mr. Potter had put it on speed-dial).  
"Hello?" came an anxious but relaxed voice.  
"Lil?"  
"Oh, James! How're you doing? Are you nervous?" Lily replied.  
"Hell, yes!" James laughed. "I think hearing your voice has calmed me a little, though."  
"Dido! I cannot believe it's already happening, you know? It seems like just yesterday you proposed!"  
"I know exactly what you mean, but I'm happy that it's time," James sighed, surprised at his own words.  
"James, I have to tell you something," Lily said.  
"What is it?"  
"Well... I - hold on one second," Lily said, and he heard her put down the phone and some quiet talking in the background. Lily came back on the phone and spoke in a rush. "Oh my God, James! I gotta go - I love you!"  
She hung up the phone before James could say another word. James went back into the kitchen, sat down, and sighed. He started to eat his small breakfast without speaking.  
"Uh! We gotta go!" Sirius said, consulting his watch and the schedule. James got steadily to his feet and took a deep breath. Sirius, Remus, Mr. Potter, and James Apparated to the Cathedral.  
Almost at once, they were greeted by a swarm of people who were just arriving. James spotted out many old friends from Hogwarts, and, surprisingly, Professor Dumbledore.  
"Professor!" James said when Dumbledore approached him.  
Dumbledore chuckled. "James, you have absolutely no reason to call me 'Professor' anymore. I am no longer your teacher, so you can call me Albus."  
James smiled. "It's great to see you here! I thought you wouldn't make it - what with being Headmaster and all."  
"I would not miss your wedding for the world, James. I have some business to do with your father as well, so there wasn't much point in me not coming!" Dumbledore said.  
Once everyone had begun to move inside, James, Sirius, and Remus all went to James's dressing room and sat down. Sirius and Remus were giving each other looks and grinning wildly.  
"What is it with you two?" James asked.  
"Oh... it's nothing..." Remus said. His voice trailed off and he stared at the wall, still grinning.  
"Jordan, Sam, Monica, and Amy have arrived, that's all," Sirius said coolly.  
"Not to mention Rochelle and her little lady friend - what a looker! She's gorgeous!" Remus said.  
"Hey! I thought you were bringing someone!" Sirius said. Remus stopped grinning so widely and gave Sirius a weak smile.  
"Well," he said, "Tori left me... I told her... But I hooked up with that girl we met at the bachelor party - Krystle! She should be here soon."  
James and Sirius both look at each other and back to Remus.  
"Moony," Sirius started, "maybe you should tell her... before you -"  
"What?" Remus said. "Fall in love? Get hurt?"  
James nodded. "You have to do it sooner or later, and the sooner the better!"  
Remus nodded but had a somber look on his face.  
Mr. Potter came in the room and smiled at the three. "You ready James?"  
James felt his heart pounding and sweat starting to form on his forehead, but he got up and followed his father out into the chapel. Everyone was seated now, and all eyes were on James. James tried not to notice this as he walked up to the front, and instead concentrated on the decorations of the room.  
There were tall, white candles lighting each crystal chandelier. White roses decorated every empty space of the room...  
'White roses,' James thought to himself. 'They started it all...'  
Almost everybody turned up; all the seventh, sixth, and fifth years along with a few fourth years. The songs started, and people gradually made their way onto the dance floor.  
Lily spotted Sirius and Remus dancing with two sixth year Gryffindors Lily didn't know. She walked over to talk to them.  
"Hey Remus! Where's Peter and James?" she asked.  
"Er - Peter didn't have a date so he's catching up on homework - what do you mean where's James?"  
"I haven't seen him anywhere - what?" Lily turned to Sirius who was staring at her with wide eyes. "You didn't honestly think I wouldn't be able to get a date did you?"  
"Er - no. I didn't think that. Umm... James is in the Entrance Hall..." Sirius said.  
Lily waved goodbye to them and headed to the doors.  
"James?"  
She saw James at the top of the stairs and walking back towards the common room. On the ground, in front of the Great Hall, was a white rose. Lily picked it up and stared back to the now empty staircase, her spirit broken. James had been waiting for her...  
"James!" Sirius whispered. "Snap out of it!"  
James straightened up and looked around. The bridesmaids had already made they're way up to the front. James took a deep breath as Lily stepped out onto the isle. He just gaped at her - she was stunning. Her dress, shining white, was floor length and draped over her shoulders with thin straps. Her veil hung down to her shoulders, and her train flowed gently behind her. She wore a formfitting lace robe over top of the dress, and it had two silver clasps at the front. Her smile was spectacular.  
Lily took her place next to James. James took her hand in his and kissed it gently. James stared at Lily, barely thinking. His thoughts were drowning in Lily's smile. James didn't pay much attention to what was happening. He just staring at Lily, but still struggling to pull himself away and listen to what was being said. He caught a few phrases and knew when to step in and speak up.  
"... Until death do you part?"  
"I do," James said, and his voice came out extremely relaxed.  
"You may now read your vows," the reverend said. Lily took a deep, steadying breath a stepped forward.  
"James, in life, everyone always told me that there was someone out there for everyone - a soul mate. I never believed this until I was gifted with a new friend. He was amazing to me. The most caring person I had ever known in my entire life. You. With all that's happening in our lives, I feel like I'm standing on the edge of a cliff... But I've never felt safer - because I'm with you. I love you, and that's all that matters to me anymore. Being with you is the only thing I hold true." James felt his heart lift and all his worries go away. He smiled and also took a deep breath. "Lily, from the time I first set eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me. I knew in my heart that we would be together. Always. I love you more than I could have ever hoped for... You are a blessing to me. I would protect you with my life - Forever."  
The guest applauded as Lily and James turned to the reverend.  
"Now for the rings."  
Sirius handed James the ring and squeezed his shoulder. James carefully slid the ring onto Lily's finger, and she did the same to him. They held each other's hands and stared into each other's eyes.  
"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride."  
James smiled and pulled Lily into a deep, romantic kiss. The guests applauded once again.  
"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!"  
James took Lily's hand and they walked down the aisle, side by side, greeting their friends and family. Lily went straight to her mother, and James went to Sirius and Remus. They both gave James a hug, grinning broadly.  
"You did it!" Remus said.  
James nodded. "Hey - where's Peter?"  
"He's in the back with his mother. He's been acting very distant lately... I haven't seen him for a while."  
"James!" Mr. Potter interrupted. "Congratulations!"  
"Thanks, Dad," James said. He walked over to where Lily was talking to a group of adults with her parents. James wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.  
Lily smiled up at him. "James - can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course!"  
"With the exception of Rochelle, why are all of your ex girlfriends blonde?" Lily said without losing her charming smile. James looked up and saw Jordan, Sam, Monica, and Amy all standing to the side. They were chatting amongst themselves and kept looking up at Lily and James. James noticed that, from far away, they all looked almost like sisters.  
"What's wrong with being blonde?" James said, trying to make his voice sound natural.  
"Nothing... I just thought it was a bit... ironic... that's all," Lily said.  
"Well - Mrs. Potter, would you care to dance?" James asked. He spun Lily around and held out his hand.  
Lily giggled. "No offence or anything, James, but - I thought you were a horrible dancer!"  
James frowned but grabbed Lily's hand and led her into the next room. "I'm not that bad! Besides - don't you want to dance with your husband?"  
"Of course I do, James! But - for your sake... do you really want to risk it?" Lily asked. James stood in the middle of the dance floor as the music started to play. A few couples were already starting to dance.  
"It's not that hard - just as long as we do slow-dancing only..."  
Lily giggled and joined James in the middle of the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into his chest.  
"Oh - hey! What were you going to tell me this morning?"  
"Hmm? Oh... that... well, we're going to be having another guest stay at our house," Lily said.  
"Who?"  
"Er... Shawn," Lily said.  
"Shawn? I thought he wasn't even coming!"  
"Well, yeah, and he turned up at the doorstep this morning! It really shocked me to see him again. He's changed a lot - but I wanted him to stay with us for about a week. Is that okay with you?" Lily asked.  
"Well - of course it's okay... but..."  
"But what?"  
"Nothing," James said quickly. Lily sighed.  
"He's as much as a threat to me as Rochelle is to you!" she said.  
"How -?"  
"I always know," Lily answered before James finished the question. "C'mon - let's go mingle with our guests."  
Lily and James went back into the other room where the rows of chairs were being cleared and tables were set up. The cake was put at the head table. Sirius and Remus were seen opening as many bottles of wine and champagne as they could find.  
"James! Moony and me are going to have a contest! After the wedding, we're gonna split the leftover cake and see who eats their share first!" Sirius said. James laughed.  
"I think you've had a bit too much to drink already, eh, Sirius? Why don't you go sit down?" he said. Sirius fumbled into his seat and started to drink his wine straight from the bottle.  
"James - doesn't he have to give a speech?" Lily asked, staring at Sirius with wide eyes.  
"Ah, don't worry about it! Sirius can handle anything no matter how much he's had to drink!" James said. He had total confidence that Sirius was still sober enough to embarrass James.  
Once everyone was seated for the meal, Sirius did indeed stand up and give a tap on his wine glass with a spoon.  
"Ladies and gents! Can I have your attention please? My name is Sirius Black" - Sirius paused, as there was a few whistles and claps from the ladies - "I am the best man here for James, as I have been his best friend since before we started school.  
"These two are my greatest of friends, and you cannot imagine how amazing it is to see them coming together in marriage. I love these guys - they're like my family. To James and Lily Potter! May all your days be happy together till the end!" Sirius finished, and everyone raised his or her glasses. Sirius sat back down and chugged down the remainder of his wine.  
"That was... unbelievable Sirius! I thought you were hammered," James said.  
"I love you too," Sirius mumbled before pouring himself another glass. Lily and James both laughed as they watched Sirius gulp down his full-to-the-brim glass in seconds. 


	29. The Wedding Night

A few hours later...  
  
"Okay... Let's just wait till most people are gone and then we can jet," James whispered to Lily. Lily giggled and nodded.  
"Ah ha! There's the happy couple!" Rochelle said. "You guys look so beautiful together!"  
"Thanks, Rochelle," Lily said and they gave each other a hug.  
"James - did you see what happened to Sirius?" Rochelle said.  
"Oh boy - what'd he do this time?"  
"Well... does the name Darlene mean anything to you?"  
James thought hard and then he remembered. "Of course! She was the girl Sirius met at the bachelor party... But wait - didn't you say you were going to be staying with a girl named Darlene?"  
"Yep. Same person. I just couldn't resist on filling her in on all the nasty details about Black," Rochelle smirked.  
"You didn't!"  
"Oh yeah! I always get my revenge! But I never dreamed it would get this good!" Rochelle said casually.  
"What happened?"  
"Well... Sirius must be really drunk - he did something to Dar, I'm not sure what, but she... she sort of... kicked him... somewhere - hard," Rochelle said.  
"Ouch! What'd he do?"  
"He fell to the ground, cursing... It was quite funny! Well... they hate each other now... My work here is done," Rochelle shrugged.  
"Nice! Poor Sirius, though... He really seemed to like her," James said.  
"Tough. Anyways, I'll see you guys in a few days - I'd better be going," Rochelle said.  
"Thanks for coming, Rochelle," Lily said.  
"Aw, Lil - I wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Rochelle said, and she made her way to the exit like a few others were doing.  
"Wow - Poor Sirius, eh?" Lily said.  
"He had it coming - he needs to treat women a little better to get any amount of respect," James sighed. "Okay, we'll talk to our parents, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and then we'll go."  
"Sounds good to me!" Lily said, and they looked around for her parents.  
"Lily! Lil - over here!" an unfamiliar male voice called. Lily looked around and had seemed to spot someone. She smiled, grabbed James's hand and led him to the other side of the room. She was leading him to a light brown haired man who was tall and grinning broadly.  
"James," Lily said, "This is my old friend Shawn. Shawn - this is James."  
"The legendary James Potter! Lily has told me so much about you!" Shawn said and he shook James's hand.  
"Huh... funny - she hasn't told me enough about you," James replied with a slight smile. Lily smiled awkwardly next to the two.  
"Well! I guess we'll be seeing you in two days - we'd better be on our way," she said.  
"Right then. It was nice meeting you, James. Good bye!" Shawn said. James nodded and steered Lily away with his hand on the small of her back.  
"You could have been a little nicer," Lily muttered.  
"I was!"  
"You didn't even smile! It looked like you were baring your teeth from where I was standing," Lily said.  
"It's not the end of the world if I don't come off as the nicest guy."  
"But you can still be a little nice to my friends," Lily said, but she stopped when the reached her parents.  
"Oh! Leaving so soon?" Mr. Evans said. Lily blushed a little.  
"Most people are now, so... You know," she said.  
"Of course... Well, you two have fun - we'll see you in a few days," Mr. Evans said. Lily hugged both her parents and they continued on to Mr. Potter.  
"Ah ha! There's the happy couple!" Harold said. "You two ready to leave?"  
"Just about," James said.  
"Well! We'll have to have a family dinner with the newest member sometime soon. Congratulations," Harold said. He gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and patter James's arm.  
"Thanks, Dad. We'll see you later."  
Lily and James went over to the head table where Albus Dumbledore was chatting with Peter.  
"Peter! Oh my gosh - where have you been lately?" Lily asked and she gave Peter a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Peter blushed.  
"Work's gotten really busy lately," he said quietly.  
Lily turned to face Dumbledore. "Professor!" she squealed and gave him a hug as well. "It's so great to see you!"  
"As it is to you, Lily. Congratulations," Dumbledore said. "Well, I hate to be off so suddenly, but I have a spot of business to clear up with Harold. I hope we'll be able to keep in contact more often. Take care of this one, James!"  
Dumbledore left them and went over to Mr. Potter.  
"Okay, let's go find the other two" James said. They soon found Sirius and Remus. They were indeed having a contest - they both were inhaling huge mounds of cake.  
"Haven't you two had enough?" James laughed.  
Sirius licked the last piece of cake off his plate and pounded his fist on the table. "Ah ha! Done! Moony, you're horrible! NO BODY can beat BLACK!"  
Remus looked up from his plate and licked his lips. "Ha! That only proves how much of a slob you are, you stupid git!"  
Sirius looked stumped at this. He leaned back into his chair and looked up at James. "Ready to leave? And so soon! I should've known... James hasn't gotten any in a long time!"  
"Shut up you little shit!" James spat. "How much has he drunk?" he asked Remus.  
Remus shrugged. "Probably about five times as much as anyone else here!"  
"Okay, we'll see you guys soon. We'd best be off," James said. He grinned at his three friends and led his wife out the door.  
"Where are we going, James?" Lily asked once they had gone outside. James looked up at the sky and did not answer.  
"We'd better move fast - looks like the weather won't cooperate any longer," he said. He pulled out a small black velvet pouch from the inside of his robes. From inside he took a small golden pocket-watch and spun the dial on the side three times.  
"Come here Lily," James muttered. He held Lily close to him and laid the watch facing down on his hand. "Close your hand on top of mine."  
Lily put her hand over top of James's. Instantly, she felt her feet jerk from the ground and the world around them begin to fade. A few seconds later it began to reappear, but it looked completely different. They were on a long passageway that had stopped at the foot of a mountain. Lily looked up and at once spotted what looked like a white castle at the peak.  
"James! Are we staying there?" Lily gasped.  
"Yep! We gotta Apparate the rest of the way, though. C'mon," said James. He took Lily's hand and they both Apparated to the front steps of the castle.  
"Oh my God, James! It's beautiful!" Lily said. The castle was about three quarters of the size of Hogwarts; it was pearly white, and there was a captivating view of a waterfall beyond the mountain. James squeezed Lily's hand and led her up the steps towards the giant doors at the front of the castle.  
"How on earth did you get a place like this?"  
James chuckled. "It's the Potter landmark, Lil! This is my Dad's place. It's been in our family for years. It's kind of like a - a vacation house... I come here once every couple of years with my dad. It's a great getaway."  
"It's beautiful, James!"  
James put his pocket-watch back in the velvet pouch and pulled out an old, silver key. He stuck it in the lock, turned it twice and once back again. He pulled the key out of the lock and the doors slowly opened.  
"Oh, James!" Lily gasped. It was enormous. Just the entrance was at least two stories high. There were here sets of winding staircases, and eight different corridors leading out of the entrance. James picked Lily up off the ground and carried her through the doors. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the great doors shut. James carried her up one of the winding staircases, down one of the corridors, through a passageway, and to a large, shining oak door.  
"Close your eyes," James whispered. Lily closed her eyes as James opened the door and settled her down. "Okay... open your eyes..." James whispered. Lily heard a door close as she opened her eyes. She gasped.  
The room was beautiful. There was a magnificent four-poster bed with mauve silk hangings. There was a huge bay window with mauve curtains to match the bed. The room was decorated with highly polished antique furniture. There was a spectacular crystal chandelier filled with long white candles. Every possible surface in the room was covered in the candles, and the room had an inviting glow about it.  
"Oh, James! It's beautiful!" Lily said and she kissed James on the cheek.  
"That's not all..." James said. He took Lily by the hand and led her through a doorway and into an enormous bathroom. The center of the room featured a bath the size of a small swimming pool, and it was filled with fluffy pink bubbles and sprinkled with rose petals. There were more white candles everywhere.  
Lily turned to face James. "This is perfect. You are so amazing..."  
James smiled and embraced Lily. He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. "I love you, Lily Potter..."  
Lily smiled and kissed his hands. "I love you, too, James!"  
James went back into the bedroom and looked around. He picked up a paper and sat down in one of the chairs. James's eyes scanned the page.  
"Hey Lily," he called, "did you know that Gringotts added fourteen new tunnels? ... Oh!" he said, startled, as his paper was torn from his hands. He looked up and saw a very sexy Lily staring down at him. He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "What's all this?" he asked, as she sat on his lap. She brushed her fingers against his lips and their eyes looked into each other's souls.  
"I want to tell you something..." James said to Lily in a very serious tone. "When I fell in love with you, I vowed to myself that I would do anything and everything to make you just as happy as you make me. I am going to make this promise to you... and start right now..."  
James stared into Lily's eyes with a gazed smile and he pulled her close. He kissed her deeply, running his hands through her hair and down the side of her neck.  
"James, I love you so much!" Lily cried and she kissed him back just as passionately.  
"Lil," James said through Lily's kisses. "I don't think I could really wait much longer..."  
Lily giggled. "Come," she whispered. James smiled and lifted her up off her feet. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. James gave her a long hard kiss and started to unclasp her lace robe. Lily pulled off the sleeves of the robe and threw it aside. James kissed Lily's neck, his hands wandering across her body. Lily giggled and pushed James down and climbed on top of him. She started to unbutton James's robes, kissing every inch of him as she did so. She opened the chest of his robes and pulled them off over his head. James pulled down one of the straps of her dress and ran his fingers down her shoulder.  
"You are so beautiful," James said. Lily smiled and leaned down on him, kissing him softly. And they made love...  
Lily woke up the next morning in James's arms. It was such a good feeling, being married to the one she loved and being with him. Lily sat up and wrapped a sheet around her. She went into the bathroom and felt the water. It was still warm, so she dropped her sheet and climbed in. James awoke to the sounds of water splashing. He got up and looked around for Lily. He went into the bathroom and saw her relaxing in the water, humming to herself.  
"I love that voice," James said. He smiled at Lily. Lily smiled back.  
  
Lily smiled as James slid into the bathtub next to her and put his arm around her. Lily felt as though she had never been happier in her life. She wanted to do something about it - anything. She snuggled into James's arms and sighed.  
"So... how are you?" James said. He grinned and kissed Lily deeply and passionately. Lily wrapped her arms around James's neck and kissed him back.  
"Never been better!" she smiled.  
"Well... we have the day to ourselves... what would you like to do?" James asked. "Breakfast?"  
Lily smiled but shook her head.  
"Oh... right... Lunch?"  
Lily shook her head again.  
"Er... Anything to do with food?"  
"Nope," Lily said.  
James grinned. "Then what would you like to do?"  
Lily smiled again and jerked her head towards the bedroom. James smiled even wider. 


	30. Better Than Words

The next morning...  
  
"Lil... Lil wake up - we gotta get going soon," James whispered to Lily as he pulled on his robes. Lily opened her eyes and looked around the room. James was leaning over her while he buttoned up his robes.  
"We have to get going if we're going to get home before dark - the pocket watch takes off five hours," he said. Lily nodded and got up. She hurriedly dressed into her robes and followed James out of the castle. The weather had certainly changed since they had arrived at the castle. The sky was a dark gray and the clouds looked quite heavy.  
"Probably going to have a storm tonight," James muttered to Lily. He took out his pocket watch and spun it three times the opposite way. He put it down in his hand and wrapped his arm around Lily's waist. Lily put her hand over top of James's and they were instantly transported to their home at Godric's Hollow. The weather was worse here - rain was slamming down in heavy sheets on the road, and the low rumblings of thunder were being made from above.  
James and Lily dodged into the house - now soaked as they had been transported at the end of the drive - and took off their drenched cloaks.  
"There is definitely going to be a storm tonight," Lily muttered as she pulled her hair back.  
"Ah, nothing we can't handle," James grinned and winked at Lily.  
"Of course! James and Lily are so hot they could dry up the storm!" Remus joked, and Lily and James both jumped. Remus and Sirius were both sitting on the stairs, grinning.  
"Okay, we need to set a few ground rules," James said, shaking his head. "From now on, you guys can only be here if we are too. AND - at least Apparate outside the front door... That'll be for your own benefit."  
"As you wish, Potty wee Potter," Sirius said. He saluted James and Disapparated with Remus.  
"Potty wee Potter? Why do you even put up with those two?" Lily giggled.  
"Ah - without them, I'm sorry to say, I'm nothing," James grinned.  
"Oh! I've got to owl Shawn and tell him to come now," Lily said to James. James gave her a pouting look.  
"Can't I have you all to myself for one more night?" James said. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close. "I don't think I'd be able to bare another night without you," he whispered, kissing her neck gently.  
"And Shawn being here is going to stop the Famous Potter?" Lily giggled.  
"Okay, okay! Go owl him!" James said and he started to peel off his wet robes. Lily pulled out a scrap of parchment and jotted down a quick note. She tied it to Dante's leg and opened the window just brief enough to let him out the window - the wind was howling louder now.  
"How long do you think it'll take him to get here?" James asked.  
"A matter of minutes - why?" Lily answered, but she knew why when James's face turned to a straight frown.  
"Oh, never mind," said James quietly.  
"Gosh, James! Don't worry - you won't be so sad later tonight," Lily giggled.  
James's mood improved... For about ten minutes - Shawn arrived.  
"Shawn! C'mon in!" Lily said after answering the door. Shawn came in soaked to the bone; his hair stuck to the sides of his face, but his smile was wider than ever. He gave Lily a short hug (so not to get her wet too), and a kiss on the cheek.  
"So - how was the honeymoon?" Shawn said as he pulled off his traveling cloak. Lily blushed.  
"Absolutely perfect," Lily said. James smiled at Lily and escaped off to his study.  
"And?" Shawn said once James had shut the door.  
Lily smiled. "The castle had a breathtaking view," she said, looking down at her feet. Shawn laughed.  
"Okay, you can stay in the guestroom down the hall," Lily said. She helped him drag his trunk into the room.  
"I guess this won't be a guestroom soon, eh?" Shawn said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well - kids?"  
"Oh! Yeah - I guess it won't be then," Lily said.  
"Well, c'mon! We've got a lot of catching up to do," Shawn said. *** Shawn's stay wasn't as bad as James thought it was. Lily was right - Shawn was no more a threat to her than Rochelle was to James. But James couldn't help thinking that Shawn's thoughts about Lily were a little like Rochelle's were at the beginning.  
"Lil? Lil are you home?" James called when he arrived home in the evening a few nights later. James went into the living room to find Shawn sitting on the couch watching TV.  
"Oh - Hi Shawn. Have you seen Lily?" James said. "I was supposed to go and get her after she got off work, but -"  
"Shh!" Shawn said and he pointed down at his lap. James went further into the room and saw that Lily was asleep in Shawn's lap.  
"She came home around lunch - I guess her first day back got kind of stressful," Shawn said. James stood frozen to the scene - glancing down at Lily and back up at Shawn. Shawn seemed to notice how uncomfortable James was with the situation. He leaned forward and prodded Lily in the shoulder. Lily opened her eyes and sat up slowly, looking around.  
"Oh! James - when did you get home?" Lily asked. She got up and gave him a short kiss.  
"Just now," James said. "You weren't feeling too well?"  
"Oh... that..." Lily blushed. "Yeah, I - I fainted."  
"You fainted? Why - what happened?"  
"There was another torturing... Erik Valant came in. He was still alive but... not in very good shape," Lily said.  
"Valant... Valant - why does that name sound familiar?" James asked.  
"Well, Remus knew him. They went to school together before Remus was - before Remus had to move," Lily said, glancing at Shawn. "Remus came down to see Erik. It was horrible; he was completely white."  
"Oh no... I think I should go and see him... Did they catch the person who tortured Erik?" James asked.  
"Er - yeah... I think her name was Georgena Richardson. Alastor Moody caught up with her a few hours after it happened," said Lily.  
"Okay... I'll be back in an hour or two. Er - do you want to come?" James asked, casting a short glance at Shawn who had now had his attention caught by the TV.  
"No, I think I'm just going to go to bed now... I'll see you when you get home then," Lily said, and James Apparated to Remus's house.  
James knocked on the door and waited for a response. It was completely silent. He tried the door - it was open.  
"Moony?" James called as he entered Remus's house. "You here?"  
It was still silent. James walked down the narrow hallway and to the door of the basement.  
"Rem!" James gasped when he went to turn the handle of the door. He had only just seen the locks on the door - about twenty of them None of them were locked now - it was three weeks till the next full moon - so James entered and went down the stairs. The stone room was practically empty except for a single chair, a blanket, and shackles that were lying in the corner of the room. Remus was in the opposite corner put something in a small chest. Remus cursed and held his hand up to his mouth when he closed the chest lid.  
"You okay, Remus?" James asked. Remus turned and looked up at James.  
"Yeah... just a little burn," Remus said.  
"A burn on what?" James asked.  
"The handle of the lid," Remus muttered. He went and sat in his chair and stared at the chest. "Could you lock it for me?"  
"Yeah, sure," James said, and he slid the lock into place. "Silver? That's not very safe, now, is it?"  
"Only thing that'll keep me out of it, isn't it?" Remus snapped. James didn't know exactly what to say.  
"What's in it?" he finally asked.  
Remus didn't say anything for a few moments. "Shotgun," he muttered.  
"What? Why do you have a gun in here?"  
"Just in case... In case something were to happen..." Remus said, his voice trailing off.  
James thought for a moment. "You didn't put a... Rem!"  
"I don't want to have to go through life with that kind of a grudge if something happened, James. It's only safe," Remus said plainly.  
James thought it better than to argue with Remus about something like this. It was his choice to keep the gun in his house. But a silver bullet? Something was definitely up...  
"Er, Remus, I came here to see if you were alright. I heard about Erik. Are you feeling okay?" James asked.  
"Yeah... I'm fine... I talked to him for a little while after they - after they fixed him up. He didn't recognize me at first, but I think he's gonna be okay," Remus said.  
"That's great! But - are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm just a little worried."  
"About what?"  
"Well, it's Krystle... Stuff with her has been going great... Too great," Remus said, rubbing his forehead.  
"And - this is bad?" James asked, a little confused.  
"Yes! I'm going to have to tell her soon and... and I don't want to lose her," Remus sighed. "I know that... as soon as I tell her, she'll leave me. I'll have no one, and I don't think I'll be able to start another relationship."  
James had absolutely no idea what to say. Every comforting bit of advice he had ever given to Remus had been shot down.  
"I know what you're going to say, James, and I don't want to hear it. She won't be different - no one ever has." Remus said.  
"So what if some girls were stupid! You just need to find the right girl - one who accepts you for being you," James said.  
"Impossible. No one would ever accept a monster... I shouldn't even bother trying!" Remus said and he rested his head down on his knees.  
James thought for a second, and then an idea hit him. Something he did to Sirius a long time ago that worked like a charm...  
"Of course... I keep forgetting, girls hate monsters," James said, trying to keep his tone serious.  
Remus was silent for a short moment, and then he looked up at James with a confused look. "What?"  
"Face it, Remus!" James shrugged. "You're a pitiful monster - a foul excuse for a wizard!"  
Remus jumped up, his face flushed. "What are you playing?"  
"Is there anything wrong with telling the truth, Rem? I'm being one- hundred percent honest!" James said, fighting not to show any sign of a smile.  
"What the hell is your problem? Are you trying to make me feel like crap?" Remus shouted.  
"You are crap!" James said just as loudly. Remus dodged at James and tackled him down. He punch him as hard as he could, numerous times, until he was completely out of breath. He collapsed next to James, breathing hard. James was lying next to Remus, his arms under his head.  
"Feel any better?" James asked. Remus sighed.  
"Hell, yes!" Remus chuckled.  
"And, don't worry, all the stuff I said was bull. You're one of the finest wizards I've met," James said. He got up and pulled Remus to his feet.  
"Thanks, James," Remus said. "Thanks for everything."  
"No problem. Just don't expect to be getting any hugs!" James said. They both smiled, and at the same time, gave each other a brotherly hug.  
James left Remus's house and went back home. The house was quiet, all except for the low volume of the TV.  
"Is Lil in bed, Shawn?" James asked as he half-limped to the stairs.  
"Yup," Shawn muttered. James Apparated the rest of the way to the bedroom and carefully lay down in bed.  
"James?" Lily whispered.  
"Go back to sleep, hun," James whispered back.  
"No, I'm not asleep," Lily said. She sat up and turned on the lights. "How'd it go at Remus's - HOLY -!"  
"What?" James asked. Lily put one hand over her mouth.  
"What happened?"  
"What are you talking about?" James asked. Lily crawled right up close to James and put her hands on either side of his face.  
"Did you go to talk to Rem or to fight him?" she said.  
"Oh!" James said. He put his hands on top of Lily's. "That! I'm fine. Just a little thing I did for Remus, you know - got his anger out. He's feeling a lot better thought, so it's good that I had to sacrifice a little."  
Lily exhaled deeply and curled up in James's lap. "That... That really scared me... Next time you go talk to Remus... Try not to pick any more fights."  
"Only when he's depressed like he was I will. It's the only way to get him to show his emotion instead of hiding it. Next time, if you can think of something better, I will be more than happy to try it," James said.  
"Nah - You're way's probably better... You guys have tried everything else, Lily said. "Just... next time - tell me in advance. I don't want my heart to stop like that."  
"Will do," James chuckled. 


	31. Sirius's HookUp

Three weeks later...  
  
"How about we get him... some sort of book that will teach him some proper manners?" James suggested. He and Lily were trying to think of a birthday present to get Sirius. Sirius's birthday was in three days, and he was having a big party at his house.  
"James! C'mon - this has to be really special!" Lily said hotly. "Isn't there anything he's wanted but could never have?"  
"Yeah, just one... He loves those Muggle things - automobleelos," James said.  
"You mean automobiles?" Lily giggled.  
"That's what I said!" James said, going scarlet.  
"Well... cars are quite expensive - and he'd have to learn how to drive!" Lily said thoughtfully.  
"Hey, it's Sirius we're talking about here! He can think of anything!" James said.  
"I don't think he even has room for a car - have you seen how much junk he has in his garage?"  
"Junk? That' s all the stuff we've invented!" James said.  
"Exactly! Junk!" said Lily. James frowned. "We could get him a small car... maybe a motorcycle?"  
"Sounds good, just as long as we bewitch it! Make it fly or something... Sirius would have no need for a plain old Muggle car," said James.  
"I'll be in charge of getting the bike, you can do the enchantment, and we can split the cost!" Lily said.  
"Or - we could just get my Dad to pay for it," James suggested.  
"James! That's rude, and inconsiderate," Lily started, "and... brilliant!"  
James chuckled. "Perfect! Then that's done - we just have to get ready for the party. It'll have to be big if it's for Sirius."  
"Remus says he's got a lot planned so everything runs smoothly - he said he has something important he'll be doing that night," Lily said. James nodded and bit his lip.  
"I do hope this works out for him," James said.  
"What does?"  
"He's going to be telling Krystle that night... I don't know what he's going to do if she rejects him," James said. It had been so long since anyone had seen Remus happy at all, so the coming night was very important to everyone.  
  
Three days later...  
  
"James, hurry up! Sirius will be pissed if you're late!" Lily called up the stairs as she waited for James to get ready to leave for Sirius's house.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" James said. He dodged down the stairs and shoved his wand in the pocket of his robes. "Let's go."  
The two of the Apparated to Sirius's house and were immediately greeted by him.  
"Uh! What took you guys so long?" Sirius scowled.  
"James was trying to do his hair," Lily smirked. James frowned.  
"Not gonna happen, Prongs," Sirius laughed. "So... Where's my present?"  
"Sirius! You don't get it until your actual birthday! That's tomorrow, so you'll have to wait," Lily said.  
"But - but - I want it now!" Sirius complained.  
"Too bad, Black! Wait up or forget it," James smirked.  
"Fine," Sirius sighed. "C'mon! Let's go inside."  
Sirius led Lily and James inside and took them into the den where most of the guests had begun to gather. Sirius was immediately greeted by a swarm of his friends. James took his and Lily's cloaks and stuck them in Sirius's study, and joined Lily in looking around for Remus and Peter. Peter was sitting on a small chair in the den and staring into the fire, alone.  
"Hey Wormtail! Haven't seen you for a long time!" James said and he pulled up a chair and sat next to Peter. "What have you been doing lately?"  
Peter smiled nervously and looked down at his feet. "I... I was fired from work, so I've been taking care of my mother at home."  
"Yikes - that's not good! We need to get something happening in your life," James said.  
"I'm fine doing what I do... I don't like a lot of excitement - especially now," Peter said quietly.  
"What do you mean? Now?"  
"Haven't you seen what's been happening? All these killings... It's coming closer and closer..." Peter said, his voice squeaking.  
"You've got to stop thinking about the negative, Pete. Living your life with fear isn't living your life at all," James said.  
Peter shrugged and went back to staring into the fire. James got up and he and Lily continued to look around for Remus.  
Remus was sitting out front, waiting for Krystle to arrive. The sun was setting now, and the moon was starting to become visible.  
'Almost full,' Remus was thinking, but a short popping noise interrupted his thoughts, and Krystle had appeared next to him.  
"Remus! Shouldn't you be inside?" Krystle said, grinning. "It's freezing out here!"  
"Tell me about it!" Remus said as he stood up. "I was waiting for you!"  
He took Krystle by the hand and planted a short kiss on her lips. He took her through the house and said brief hellos to a few people, and then back outside and into the yard.  
"Weren't we just out here?" Krystle said.  
Remus bit his lip. "I've been meaning to talk to you..."  
"What's up?"  
"Well... There's something extremely important that I really have to tell you," Remus said. "Maybe we should sit down."  
"Remus - you're scaring me... Just tell me what's wrong," said Krystle. She stared deep into his eyes as if searching for the answer.  
"This is big, Krystle... I... Okay," Remus said. He quickly wiped his brow and continued, "When I was really little - I don't think I even remember it - I was bitten."  
"Bitten?" Krystle said, her eyebrows raised.  
"Yeah... I was bitten by a werewolf," Remus said, trying not to swallow his tongue.  
"A werewolf?" Krystle repeated.  
"Yes," said Remus. Krystle gave him another searching look. "The infection spread throughout my body before my parents even found me. The doctors called it a 'hopeless case'. Krystle - I'm a werewolf..."  
Krystle stared at him for a few moments before speaking. "There's something up with you, Remus. You've been acting so distant lately - you seem like you're scared to get closer. Do you - do you not want to be with me?"  
"What? That's ridiculous! Of course I do - but... Did you not hear what I said?" Remus asked, a little shocked that Krystle hadn't already left.  
"Yes, I heard you perfectly fine."  
"And... You believe me, don't you?" Remus asked.  
Again, Krystle stared at Remus before answering. She shook her head. "No."  
"You - you don't?"  
"No. And I'm not going to let you get away like that," Krystle said.  
Remus chuckled a bit. "I'm telling the truth here - why don't you believe me?"  
"Well, Remus," Krystle said, "I think that what we have is going to be really special, so I don't intend on letting one of your little excuses stop us from being together. I really like you, so if you don't want to be with me, then please, say something! Because I'd prefer you to tell me the truth."  
"I do want to be with you, Krystle! That's the reason I'm telling you this! If you don't believe me then... Then I'll show you!" Remus said. He looked up at the moon and examined it for a few moments. "It's about three days until the full moon. If you really don't believe me, then you should be with me that night."  
Krystle sighed. "I will, then!"  
Remus thought for a moment. "We'll need Sirius and James there as well... Just in case... Are you an Animagus?"  
"Yes - why?"  
"Well... It's probably better that you take on an animal form for when I transform. What animal are you?"  
"Er - snow leopard. But I don't think that having James and Sirius there will be necessary... I mean -" Krystle started.  
"Oh - It'll be necessary. Trust me," Remus said, smiling slightly.  
"Are you okay, Remus? Seriously, I'm slightly worried about you," said Krystle.  
Remus smiled. "I'm fine."  
Sirius walked into the kitchen to refill his drink when he saw someone that made a vain in his temple start to throb.  
"What are you doing here?" Sirius spat to Darlene.  
"Listen, Black! I'm sorry if you have a problem with me, but you have to accept the fact that I am a good friend of Lily and James. I'm not going to cower off just because you have a problem with me! I'm here to wish you a 'Happy Birthday', and I'm off to socialize with the other guests so they can spare their time with an idiot like you!" Darlene said, glaring at Sirius.  
"An idiot like me? I'm an idiot now, huh? You didn't seem to think that way the night we met!" Sirius said.  
"I had no idea that you were 'The Famous Sirius Black' that night - besides; I was totally hammered! It's not my fault I was a little interested when you came on to me!" said Darlene.  
"I came on to you? Jeez! I thought you'd have some memory of what happened no matter how drunk you were! You were practically begging to hang out with me!" Sirius said, and he put on a slight smile when he saw how angry this made Darlene.  
"As a matter of fact, I was not the one who invited you to tag along! Our only intention was to bring James, and maybe Remus! It was Adriana and Krystle's idea to let you come!" Darlene spat.  
"The moment you came over to our table you were drooling over me! I hate to break it to you, but drunk or not, you were head-over-heels for me!" Sirius said. It was a brief moment where he and Darlene just stood and glared at each other, but then, both at the same time, they grabbed each other and started to make out madly.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Sirius! C'mon! We've got your presents, open up!" Lily called through Sirius's closed door. She knocked again and exhaled. "He's not getting up!"  
"Come on, Sirius! It's your twentieth birthday! We wanna see if you've finally matured!" Remus joked. The sounds of fumbling around came from the room. Sirius's head popped through a crack in the door. He stared at the four of them with wide eyes and shut the door again.  
"Sirius! Don't be shy!" James said.  
"Come back later," Sirius muttered.  
"Okay, man. I'm sorry for doing it, but we'll just call it payback for all the times you did it to me in school," James said. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door, just as it opened. Sirius came out in his housecoat and closed the door quickly. He smiled awkwardly at everyone and walked into the den. He returned to the doorway of his room carrying a purse.  
"Give me a minute to get dressed," Sirius said. He went in the room and closed the door again. He came back out seconds later, but no change was made in his clothes.  
"What - fixing your makeup?" James teased.  
Sirius frowned. "Just... returning a purse to someone."  
"Good old Black does it again!" Remus chuckled. "Who was it?"  
"Never mind," Sirius muttered. "Now - where are those presents I've been anticipating?"  
James grinned. "Well, ours it waiting for you outside."  
James led Sirius outside; Remus, Lily, and Peter following close behind.  
"Oh my God!" Sirius muttered when his eyes laid upon the motorcycle that was parked in front of his house. It was a Harley Davidson. It was a jet-black colour with blue flames across the sides of the seat. Sirius eyes lit up as he approached the bike.  
"How did you -?" he started.  
"Here you are, Padfoot," James said. Sirius turned to him and James tossed him the keys.  
"You guys are too awesome," Sirius muttered as he threw one of his legs over the seat and sat down. "Does she do any tricks?"  
"Start her up and see for yourself!" James chuckled. Sirius started the bike up and stepped lightly on the throttle. Slowly he went forward - but at the same time he rose up off the ground. James, Lily, Remus, and Peter stared up as Sirius circled his house high in the air a few times. He finally landed and got off the bike, his cheeks pink from the cold morning air.  
"Wow," Sirius said. He ran his hand through his hair, staring at the bike with a dazed look. "This is just about the best present I've gotten in a long time..."  
"We're glad you like it, Padfoot," Lily said.  
"Damn," Remus muttered. "Now how are our presents gonna compared to this?" *** 


	32. Relief and Dread

The next three days passed with much dread - Remus had told Sirius and James that Krystle didn't believe him and that he'd need them in case anything were to happen. James and Sirius agreed, of course, but they were both afraid of what would happen when Krystle saw the truth for herself. James and Sirius both arrived at Remus's house a half hour before the sun would set. Remus was in a bit of a panic.  
"She's not here yet! She said she'd be here an hour before the sunset!" Remus said. "She's going to bail on me - I knew it!"  
"Remus! Calm down - there is such a thing as being late," Sirius said casually, but he and James secretly exchanged nervous glances. James got Remus to sit down quietly after a few minutes of reassuring, and Krystle arrived with twenty minutes to spare.  
"I'm so sorry I'm late!" she said to Remus. "Darlene had just gotten off work and she needed to talk to me." Krystle glanced up at Sirius, who blushed, and looked away smiling.  
"Okay, here's what we're going to do," James said to Krystle. "Sirius and I will go down with Remus, and once he's settled down, either one of us will come up and get you. You should have transformed by the time one of us comes back up."  
Krystle nodded and settled her purse and jacket on the couch. She tied back her curly hair in a messy bun and sighed. "Okay - I'm ready."  
Awkward minutes passed with little conversation. The three guys looked out the window every two minutes, and the sun was finally starting to go down.  
"Alright," Sirius said. "One of us will be back in a few minutes."  
The three of them went down the hall and through the door to the basement. Krystle waited for a few minutes hearing the strangest noises from downstairs... She was starting to believe.  
A shaggy black dog came up the hallway and greeted the snow leopard. Krystle followed Sirius down the hall and they made their way down the stairs to the basement. Krystle kept her head down until she was in the centre of the room, and looked up - immediately freezing. A fully-grown werewolf was standing on the other side of the room, growling and breathing hard.  
  
***  
  
Remus woke up in the morning lying on the cold stone floor and he had a stitch in his side. He sat up and looked around - the room was empty. He lay back down and sighed - only then realizing that Krystle was right next to him.  
"You're up early," she whispered. "The sun only rose about an hour ago."  
"You're here!" Remus said. He was quite shocked - this was all new territory for him.  
"Of course I'm here! Did you expect me to leave or something?"  
"Yes," Remus said very seriously.  
Krystle smiled in a sympathetic sort of way and put her hand on the side of Remus's face. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I... I was afraid," Remus admitted. "Every girl I've ever told had walked out on me... I guess I was just afraid to lose anyone else."  
"Well, this is one less person you'll have to lose," Krystle said. "I will stick with you - even with this... this condition. After all - it's not like you're a different person, now, are you? No matter what, you are the man I'm falling in love with."  
Remus tried to respond, but no words were made. He felt his eyes beginning to water as he wrapped his arms around Krystle.  
  
***  
  
Months went by with much more happiness than before. No one had ever seen Remus happier before in his. He and Krystle were both in awe of each other. Nobody doubted that anything would be able to break the two up.  
January came, and the winter started to pick up. The roads of Godric's Hollow were sludgy and slippery, and James had to keep fires in every room to keep the house warm.  
"What are you reading?" Lily asked James as she pulled on an extra sweater and sat down on the couch next to James.  
"It's a report for the office," James said quietly. He closed the folder and put it aside. "This weather is getting ridiculous - the office is so cold!"  
"I know!" Lily said. "I've lost the feeling in my feet!"  
She pulled her feet up and placed them over James's lap. On instinct, James began to rub them. Lily giggled.  
"You're such a sweetheart - oh!" she said as the phone rang.  
"I'll get that - you stay put," James said. He hopped up and jogged into the kitchen to answer the phone. He was quite used to all of Lily's Muggle necessities now.  
"Hello?" he said.  
"Is this Lily Potter?"  
"No - do I sound like Lily Potter?" James said, quite annoyed.  
"Is this Mr. Potter?"  
"Yes."  
"Mr. Potter, we have a bit of a situation..."  
"Lily," James said quietly after he finished his conversation with the person on the phone.  
"Yeah - James! What is it?" Lily said when she looked up at James. He was extremely white. James sat down next to her and held her hands.  
"Something's happened... That was the police..." James took a deep breath. "You're parents got into a car accident."  
Lily looked at James with a blank expression for a moment. "Are they okay?"  
"Lil... There was nothing they could do. There was an explosion and... They didn't make it," James said.  
"What?" she whimpered, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. James pulled her close and hugged her tight. Lily cried silently for a while... a long while.  
About an hour later, Lily had fallen asleep in James's arms, her cheeks still wet from her endless tears. James had not gone to sleep. He stroked Lily's back absent-mindedly, thinking about what the police officer had said to him. He had, of course, not told Lily the full details - the mere thought of the whole ordeal was making him quite paranoid.  
Lily woke up a little while later just as James was starting to nod off. She said nothing as she got up and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. James got up as well and followed her footsteps shortly after. He felt so bad - not just because of what had happened, but also for Lily. He hated to see her looking so depressed and gloomy. He entered the bedroom and found Lily sitting next to the bed, staring at the wall, with silent tears going down her cheeks once again. James sat down next to her and did his best to wipe away her tears.  
"Listen, Lil... We have to be strong... Think about your sister - she may need some comforting," James said, his voice starting to break. He sniffed and hugged Lily again. Lily let herself fall into James's arms as she began to sob again.  
  
***  
  
Lily awoke in the morning lying on the bed still in her clothes. She had a light blanket over top of her. James had gone. Lily got up and looked into the mirror. She looked horrible - her hair was a mess and her skin was red and blotchy. She went downstairs, thinking of a nice fulfilling breakfast when she stopped at the living room. James, Remus, and Sirius were all sitting around with somber expressions. At once they noticed Lily and jumped up.  
"Lil," James breathed as he approached her. "How are you feeling?"  
"A little better," Lily said very quietly.  
"Lil," Sirius said shyly. "We're here for you. If you need anything, just name it."  
"Thank you, Sirius," Lily said.  
"So... do you need anything?" Remus asked.  
Lily smiled. "A cup of tea would be nice."  
Sirius and Remus both left the room and went into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. James wrapped his arms around Lily and kissed her cheek.  
"Are you okay?" he whispered.  
"No... but I will be," Lily said.  
"Alright. I'm going to go to my work, and then I'm going to go to your work, and I'll get us both the week off," James said.  
"No!" Lily said suddenly.  
"Er - why not?"  
"If I..." Lily said, and she took a deep breath. "If I stay around here and mope all week it won't do you or me any good. I need to go to work - I need to keep myself busy."  
"Are you sure?" James asked.  
"Positive," Lily said softly.  
"Ok... I'm still going to take a week off so we can organize some things," James said as Sirius and Remus entered the living room.  
"Breakfast is served!" Remus announced. He and Sirius both settled a try onto the coffee table filled with many breakfast foods. Lily smiled slightly and sat down. Sirius, Remus, and James all took notice that she didn't quite enjoy eating.  
"Hey, Lil! I've got a great idea!" Sirius said.  
"What is it, Sirius?" Lily asked, forcing a weak smile.  
"We can do what I do whenever I'm feeling a little glum," Sirius said pointedly.  
"Whoa! Now wait just a minute, there, Sirius!" James said right away. "I don't think that that is the answer! And if it is - I don't think you should be the one to participate!"  
Sirius threw James a nasty look. "Not that! I could take her for a ride on my bike!"  
James exhaled deeply. "I don't know if that will do much -"  
"Sounds great," Lily interrupted.  
"Brilliant! I'll go start her up!" Sirius said, and he jogged out of the house.  
"You sure you're up to this?" James asked Lily.  
"I'll be fine, you," Lily said, starting to appreciate James's worrying. She followed Sirius's footsteps out the door and stood next to the bike while Sirius conjured up a second helmet. He handed it to Lily and hopped onto the bike. Lily pulled the helmet on and James helped her onto the bike. Sirius started up the bike and they slowly rose into the air. Lily closed her eyes as the cool morning air brushed across her face. She suddenly felt much better - she felt free. She let all her worries go away as Sirius circled over the trees and back down to the house.  
"Now then," Sirius said as Lily took off her helmet and climbed off the bike, "feel any better?"  
"Much," Lily said, breathing deeply. "Thanks, Sirius."  
She kissed Sirius's cheek and went inside with James and Remus. 


	33. A Questionable Past

Three months had passed, and the events had evened out. After the funeral for Lily's parents, everybody tried to get things back to normal. There was much chaos when the time came to get Lily's possessions from the will. Lily's sister Petunia had been horrified when she found out that her parents had left almost everything to Lily.  
Things were looking up, though. Lily's work was increasing, and Mason said that her progress was sure to lead her to a promotion or a pay raise.  
Lily went to pick James up from the Ministry in the Muggle car she had gotten from her parents. James was sitting on the steps leading up to the huge brick building that he worked at. Lily got out of the car and greeted James with a long kiss, and she started to lead him to the car.  
Lily only noticed after James had taken her hand the atmosphere around the Ministry. The street was completely deserted, save for a few witches and wizards that were leaving and arriving the Ministry, and the day was growing dark even though it was cloudless and still quite early.  
Then Lily saw something coming down the street that made her grip James's hand extremely tightly. There were a dozen cloaked figures heading up to the stairway of the Ministry, right where Lily and James were standing. Some of the witches and wizards took note of the cloaked men and started to move towards Lily and James, but the air was suddenly filled with the swishing of wands, and eleven voices shouted together, "HELADA!"  
The witches and wizards around them froze completely. James stood in front of Lily and blocked her from the view of the cloaked figures. The man at the front stepped forward and lifted a hand. He waved the people behind him in, and at once, they surrounded Lily and James, and encircled them with the one man. James knew at once who it was: Lord Voldemort.  
"What do you want?" James spat.  
"Manors, Mr. Potter! You really should sharpen these skills if you do not want us to harm your little lady friend," Voldemort said with a cold, and unnaturally high voice. James turned to Lily but it was too late, three of the cloaked figures had grabbed her and dragged her away from James's grasp. Voldemort grabbed James's shoulder and forced him around.  
"Don't even think about it," he said. "You will tell us what we want to know, or you and your friend will die. Simple as that."  
James glanced at Lily, who was still being held back by the cloaked men, and nodded.  
"I don't want any lies out of you, do you understand me, Potter? Just to ensrue you don't try anything... Verità!"  
James suddenly felt like he was under a trance, and every breath he took was with a great effort.  
"Your father is currently conducting a potion equivalent to the Elixir of Life. What progress is there?" Voldemort said.  
"He has had little progress, but has discovered a theory that will help the conduction. We've estimated it will still be a matter of weeks before any real development is made," James said without thinking.  
"Very good, Mr. Potter," Voldemort said, and James felt the trance lift. He glanced at Lily, thinking silently for a moment "...we might as well." He approached Lily and stared at her for a moment.  
"I thought I had already taken care of you!" he hissed.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily said quietly. She looked over to James, and back to Voldemort.  
"Don't play more games with me - of course you know - but... no... What is your name, girl?"  
Lily glared at Voldemort and stayed silent. He pulled out his wand and pointed it over to James. "Crucio!"  
"NOOO!" Lily screamed. James fell to the ground and shook with pain for a few moments, and then it stopped. Voldemort turned back to Lily.  
"What is your name?"  
Lily mustered all the strength she had and choked, "Lily Potter."  
"I see... another addition of the Potter family... for a moment there I'd almost mistaken you for... but. no," he ended in a whisper. He took a step closer to Lily and stared her straight in the eyes. Lily gasped.  
"Get away from me, you murderer," she spat.  
Voldemort stood back and stared at Lily for a moment, then, without warning, he raised his hand and hit her across the face.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" James shouted, climbing uneasily to his feet, and ran at Voldemort and tackled him to the ground, not realizing that a dozen wands were now pointing at him.  
"CRUCIO!" they shouted, and James felt every limb in his body tremor. He rolled over in agony - feeling as though his head would split and his mind was on fire. Lily struggled to get out of the grip of the men, shouting and screaming, but they held her back tight as James swayed on the ground screaming, but making no noise. They finally stopped torturing him, and James climbed to his feet again, shaking. He stood straight and faced Voldemort, breathing hard and glaring.  
"Let that be a lesson to you, Potter. We'll let you go this time - I have better uses of your life... for now." Voldemort said, and he and his Death Eaters Disapparated. The witches and wizards around Lily and James sprang back into life. They looked around, all sharing a very confused expression.  
"Are you okay?" Lily and James said to each other in unison. James stumbled over to Lily and held her in his arms. He cradled her face in his hands.  
"Are you hurt?" he whispered. Lily shook her head.  
"Are you all right? They... they tortured you," she croaked.  
James took a deep breath. "I'm fine... Let's go home."  
James took Lily to the car and opened the door for her. She climbed inside and took the wheel. James went around the car and into the passenger side. He looked at Lily, who was starting the car up. A single tear fell down her cheek as she pulled out of the lot and into the street.  
"Did he... What did I tell him?" James asked a few minutes later. Lily nodded.  
"Nothing - just that the potion he asked about wasn't even close to finishing," she whispered.  
"And. and what about you - did he ask you anything?"  
"Just for my name... But James... Those eyes! They were so... I don't know how to explain it!" Lily said, and she thought back to what she had seen under Voldemort's hood. They had looked so familiar...  
"A little unnatural, I think. If he ever was in some way human, I doubt he was born with red eyes..."  
"Red? They... they were green!" Lily said. James looked over to Lily and raised his eyebrows.  
"Green? Lil - Voldemort is known for his red eyes. It's like he's filled to the very limits with evil." he said.  
"No! When I saw them... they were green. Just like... Just like mine..." Lily said and she stopped, thinking about it.  
"Like yours? What - like your mother's, too?" James asked. Lily shook her head.  
"My mother had blue eyes."  
"Your father?"  
"Well... my father had brown eyes... But my mum always told me that I got my green eyes from my dad."  
"What about the rest of your family?"  
"She said that everyone on my dad's side of the family had green eyes but... I don't really remember."  
Lily and James stayed silent for the rest of the drive home - both thinking hard.  
"I need to talk to Dumbledore," Lily said when she finally pulled into the lot of Godric's Hollow. "He'll have the answers... won't he James?"  
"I'm not sure... We'll have to owl him for now. I don't think he can leave the school unless it's urgent," James said.  
"Yes... that will do for now," Lily said quietly and she got out of the car slowly.  
James got out of the car as well. "What do you mean for now?"  
"I think this might be serious, James... What if... What if my father isn't my real father?" Lily said. She opened her purse and searched through it frantically. "Where the hell are my keys?"  
James held Lily's hands steady. "It's okay!" He pulled out his wand and opened it with one flick. Lily put her hand on the side of her brow and walked inside. She dropped her purse on the stairs and went straight to the kitchen - straight to the medicine cupboard. She took out a tiny white bottle and slammed the door shut. She poured out three small pills and put them on the counter. After summoning a glass of water, she swallowed them down at sat on the table, breathing heavily.  
James stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do. "Lil... do you want me to get you anything? Er... some kind of potion?"  
"No!" Lily snapped. James raised his eyebrows and gave Lily an alarmed expression. "I mean no," Lily said more calmly. "I'll be fine."  
She covered her face and sat down on the floor. James went and sat next to her.  
"What are you thinking?"  
Lily sighed and lowered her hands. "He thought I was my mum."  
"What?"  
"James... Voldemort killed my parents," Lily said firmly.  
"No, Lily. You don't know that," James said.  
"He thought I was my mum, and he said, 'I thought I had already taken care of you.' He killed my mother and my father!" Lily said.  
"Lily, listen carefully to me. You're stressed right now. I don't want you to think about any of this," James said, rubbing Lily's back. "We'll go and get all of this sorted out tomor -"  
Lily gasped quickly, cutting James off. "What did you say?"  
"I said I don't want you thinking about any of this," James shrugged.  
  
"No, no - after that!"  
"We'll sort it out tomorrow - what?"  
"Say that again," Lily said, fear starting to fill her eyes.  
"We'll sort it out tomorrow?" James said, with absolutely no clue what Lily was getting at.  
"To - oh my God." Lily whimpered. She sunk into James's side, covering her mouth.  
"Shit! Lily - you're shaking! What gives?" James said, and he pulled Lily close. "Is something happening tomorrow that I should be aware of?"  
Lily sniffed and shook her head. "No. It's just... nothing. It's nothing. I'm going to go write a letter."  
She stood up and left the kitchen. James heard the slam of the study door. He sighed heavily and got up off the floor.  
"Hello? You two home yet?" James heard Sirius's voice sounding from the front door.  
"In here," James called. Sirius and Remus came in with bright smiles but froze when they saw James's confused look.  
"Something up?" Remus asked.  
"Yes. A lot of stuff happened. You two may wanna sit down for this one," James said. He sat down on at the table with Remus, and Sirius hopped up onto the counter.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Well... We ran into Voldemort and his little group of - er - what do they call themselves?" James said.  
"You mean his Death Eaters?" Sirius asked.  
"Death Eaters? With a name like that it'll be no time before the Ministry catches onto them!" Remus said.  
"Wait - you ran into Voldemort? You mean the one who's been leading all the Muggle and Muggle-born tortures? The guy who uses that Dark Mark?" Sirius said, disbelieving.  
"The one and only," James muttered.  
"What happened?"  
"I'll explain that later - I'm gonna go back to the Ministry and report it. But there's something a little more important that needs to be dealt with," said James.  
"And that would be?"  
"Lily," James said. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes briefly.  
"Ah ha! Being a married man is finally getting to him!" Sirius joked.  
"Sirius - you git - this is serious," James groaned. "Lily said she doesn't think her father is her real father!"  
"That's pathetic!" Remus said.  
"She said that Voldemort killed her parents, Voldemort thought that she was her mother. And then she totally freaked out when I said that we'll sort it all out tomorrow," James said.  
"She freaked out?" Remus questioned.  
"Yes - she was acting like the word tomorrow was... the symbol of her death. I don't know. It was weird," James said.  
"Lily and the freaky business we can deal with - but what happened with Voldemort?" Sirius asked.  
James explained everything that had happened while they were in front of the Ministry, Sirius and Remus letting out small cries of surprise. "And then, when we got back into the car, Lily said something about his eyes being green - green like hers."  
"Green? But everyone knows that Voldemort has red eyes!" Sirius said.  
"Not everyone knows he exists! Does the Ministry have any clue about what his real name is?" James asked.  
"Actually - I think they traced him to this man named Tom... Tom something - Tom Riddle I think it was - at least that's what the rumors are saying..." Sirius said, and James's eyes popped open.  
"Tom Riddle" James mumbled. "Tom Riddle... Tom... Tomorrow? I think Lily knows something..."  
"I do," Lily said from the doorway. She was holding a box of what looked like her mother's possessions. Lily put the box on the table and started to search through it slowly. She finally found what she was looking for, an old photo album at the bottom of the box, and settled it down on the table. James, Sirius, and Remus gathered around her as she flipped through the pages. Sirius mumbled something about "Silly Muggle pictures". Lily finally stopped at a page that had all black and white pictures and pointed at a small picture of a man that none of them recognized. He had bright green eyes and short black hair. Lily flipped the page, and the three guys gasped. Both pages were filled with pictures of the same man. He was with Lily's mother - the resemblance was unmistakable.  
"Lil - who is this?" James asked.  
"His name is Tom Riddle. Mum called him 'an old friend' when I asked her about the pictures," Lily said.  
"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Sirius said. "Riddle? Tom Riddle?"  
"Do you think this is him?" Remus asked. "Is this Voldemort?"  
"I'm not sure, but those were the eyes I saw today," Lily said. She turned to James. "Can you take in one of these pictures to work and find out?"  
"I'm not sure what good it'll do," James started.  
"Please, James. I need to know," Lily said. "Please?"  
James sighed "Of course I will."  
"Thank you, James," Lily said. She slipped out one of the pictures, leaving it on the table for him, and packed away her mother's possessions. 


	34. The Scar

After a week, James had done a painstaking search on Tom Riddle. Crouch said that Tom Riddle was the most likely to be Voldemort - though his past was throwing them off a little. Tom was a half-blood, orphan raised, perfect student. They didn't suspect him to go over to the dark side. James tried not to give Lily the full details on the situation, though she asked him everyday when he got home what he'd found out.  
Remus and Krystle seemed to be doing extremely well. Krystle had been staying over at Remus's house on select nights - including full moons.  
"So you guys are doing pretty good then?" James asked as he started to make dinner.  
"Yeah," Remus said. "My life seems oddly normal - and that's saying something. Quite lucky, aren't I?"  
"Indeed. Could you pass me a spoon?" James asked. Remus handed him a wooden spoon and James began to stir the pasta he was making. "It seems like only yesterday you were flipping out about how lucky you were that you were bitten."  
"Shush you!" Remus chuckled. "That was the old me! I was young, carefree, and innocent!"  
"I highly doubt that! You were friends with Sirius, remember?" James joked. "Speaking of which, is he staying here tonight as well?"  
"Nope. He said he had some business to take care of. You remember how he seemed to have a pretty good time at his birthday? I think he's trying to hook up with that girl again."  
"Ha! If he hasn't kept contact with her since then she'll probably curse him!" James said.  
"If you ask me, I think with his lack of shagging he's gone soft," Remus said.  
James heard a car pulling into the lot and he knew Lily was home.  
"No more Sirius and shag talk - Lily's home," James muttered.  
"Hey boys!" Lily said. She dropped her keys and purse on the table. "Something smells good - what are you making?"  
"Spaghetti!" James said with a wide grin. Lily giggled and kissed her husband on the cheek.  
"Sounds good to me," she whispered.  
"Remus is going to stay over tonight," James said as he started to serve their meals.  
"Great... Just hope there aren't any complaints about the noise from our guests," Lily said and she winked at James. Remus shuddered.  
"I know what you two are going to be up to - but do you really have to talk about it? I'm about to eat!"  
"Ah - put a cork in it!" James said and he shoved a plate into Remus's hands. Remus conjured up a fork and sampled the pasta. "Mmm! Not bad!"  
  
Later that night... Darlene's home - a Muggle neighborhood...  
  
A car pulled up in front of the small blue house and two people got out. It was Darlene and another man.  
"Phew!" Darlene said as they neared the door. "Well, Samson! Next time we mess up like that I'm calling a week off work!"  
"Yeah, but you did a good job out there today. Admit it," Samson said.  
"Sure, anyone can cut the sheet off a wire and examine the interior," Darlene said sarcastically.  
"I'm serious! Maybe next time you'll be able to run your own opt."  
"You're talking crazy, Eric. I'll collapse on the job... What?" Darlene stopped when she saw the goofy look on Samson's face.  
"Special delivery for Agent Tristant," Samson said.  
Darlene turned around and looked down at the front step of her door. Sirius was asleep, leaning against the door. His leather jacket was folded up in his lap.  
"Who's that?" Samson asked.  
"Oh... Just - just a friend," Darlene said slowly. She turned back to Samson. "I'd better go. I'll see you bright and early Monday morning."  
"Later," Samson said. He turned and headed to his car. Darlene turned around again and walked steadily to the door. She bent over and brushed the hair out of Sirius's eyes.  
"Sirius!" she whispered.  
"Hmm?" Sirius said, opening his eyes sleepily. He spotted Darlene and sat up straight abruptly.  
"What are you doing sleeping at my front door?" Darlene asked.  
"Oh... I was waiting for you," Sirius said. He scratched his head and looked around. "What time is it?"  
"Just after one."  
"Shit!" Sirius muttered.  
"What time did you get here?"  
"Erm... Around nine?" Sirius said.  
Darlene exhaled heavily and pulled Sirius to his feet. "And just why exactly were you waiting here for me?" she said as she unlocked the door.  
"Oh... I was going to, you know, just come by and see you," Sirius said. He stood in the doorway as Darlene took of her jacket and threw it onto a chair along with her purse and keys.  
"And you waited her for four hours - just to come by and see me?" she said.  
"Ok, maybe not just to see you. I wanted to talk to you about things... I've missed you."  
"You miss me? But you despise me!" Darlene said.  
"No I don't! Well - I did. But ever since my birthday I've been kind of keen to befriend you," Sirius said.  
"It was that good for you, then, eh?" Darlene joked.  
"Come on - I'm not that shallow!"  
Darlene snorted. "I disagree."  
"Well, then, you didn't seem to mind the company of a completely shallow man."  
"Ok, so we had a good time that night. But we're not compatible. I mean... When we first met, I thought you were a totally different person. Then Rochelle clued me in, and it's completely different."  
"Screw Rochelle! When we dated, I was a very different person! I was young - and very stupid. But I've changed," Sirius said.  
Darlene sighed. "You've really changed?"  
"Yes!"  
"So I can trust you now?"  
"Darlene, I would never do anything to hurt you in any way. I really like you, and I'm hoping you like me too. You're just afraid that something good might happen between us," Sirius said.  
"I am not afraid."  
"Prove it," Sirius said. Darlene smiled softly and walked closer towards him. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. Sirius put her arms around her, dropping his leather jacket, and pulled her closer so she pressed up against him. They broke apart. Darlene had her eyes closed and she was breathing a little harder.  
"I think I can trust you now," she whispered. Sirius grinned and kissed her again.  
"Do you wanna... come back to my place?" Sirius asked. Darlene bit her lip and looked up at Sirius. "I know you're tired - you obviously had a rough time at work... Oh, never mind... I shouldn't be asking -"  
"No!" Darlene interrupted Sirius. "I want to."  
"You want to?" Sirius said, his face breaking into a huge grin.  
"Of course I do," Darlene said. She kissed Sirius again and they both Disapparated.  
  
A few hours later... Back at Godric's Hollow...  
  
James sighed and stared at Lily. She was laying on her stomach with a sheet loosely over her. Her red hair was spread out against her bareback. She looked so peaceful - James didn't want to wake her. James put his hand on the small of her back and rubbed it. Lily woke and looked at James.  
"What time is it?" she smiled.  
"It's pretty early. Go back to sleep," James said calmly.  
"No, I'm up," Lily said, but she had closed her eyes again. James smiled and rubbed her back again, but stopped when he felt something on the bottom of his hand. He lifted his hand and stared at something on Lily's back. It looked a lot like - no, it couldn't be... James looked up at Lily. She had gone back to sleep. James got up and pulled on his housecoat and tiptoed downstairs. Remus was in the living room watching TV.  
"Rem... Do me a favour?" James whispered.  
Remus jumped and put his hand over his heart. "James! You scared the shit out of me!"  
"Rem, c'mon! This is an emergency! Can you help me?"  
"But - it's like four o'clock in the morning!" Remus complained.  
"Please, Remus! Just go and get Sirius!" James said; glancing up the stairs to make sure Lily hadn't awoken again.  
Remus got up and tied his housecoat tightly around him. "This better be important!"  
Remus Apparated to Sirius's house and tiptoed into Sirius's bedroom. "Sirius! You up?" Remus said loudly. Sirius opened his eyes slightly and lifted his head.  
"Are you awake?" Remus said thickly.  
"I am now!" Sirius said. He pulled the blanket up over his neck. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"James wanted me to come and get you -" Remus said, but he stopped when he saw Sirius fidgeting more with the blanket and pulling it up a little higher. "What are you doing?"  
"Trying to sleep!" Sirius spat.  
"And trying to hide something!" Remus said, grinning.  
"Just go and tell James I'll come at a decent hour," Sirius said, his eyes narrowing threateningly.  
"No - the way he was talking... He said it was an emergency," said Remus.  
"Rem... Not now - okay?"  
"Why?"  
Sirius narrowed his eyes even more and sighed. He slowly lowered the blanket just enough to reveal Darlene's head, lying against Sirius's bare chest.  
"Good God!" Remus said.  
"Just go!" Sirius said, his voice starting to raise from a whisper.  
"I thought you two hated each other!" Remus said. Sirius pulled the blanket back up.  
"Go!"  
"I want an explanation first!" Remus said, starting to grin again.  
"Okay! I'm coming!" Sirius groaned. He got up and pulled on his housecoat.  
"By the way," Remus said right before they Disapparated, "remind me that I need to get you some pajamas for your birthday."  
"Okay, James. What is so important?" Sirius asked when they entered the living room.  
James sighed and stood up. "Okay, well... What's with you?" James pointed at Remus, who was wearing a very goofy grin.  
"Oh... no one," Remus said, and he received a punch in the arm from Sirius. "Ow! I mean nothing!"  
"Okay... I was... I was just lying in bed when something caught my attention. I looked horribly like... But it couldn't be," James said, shaking his head.  
"You're rambling! Get to the point!" Sirius said.  
"I saw something on Lily's... lower back... I don't know if it was a scar or like a tattoo... But the shape of it is freaking me out," James said. "I need you to take a look at it, Sirius."  
Sirius grinned immediately. "And where exactly is this scar?"  
"Sirius!" James said, a great hint of annoyance in his voice. "This is serious... It looked like - it looked like it was the shape of the Dark Mark."  
Sirius's smile dropped. He opened his mouth and paused, as if waiting for James to correct what he said. "The Dark Mark? On Lily? We are talking about you're wife Lily, right? Not some other redhead you've been shagging?"  
"Smarten up, Sirius! Of course on Lily - that's why I got so freaked out! Would you just take a look at it and tell me if I'm just imagining things? Please?"  
"If you say so," Sirius said. James led him upstairs and opened the door of the bedroom.  
"Wait here," James whispered to Sirius and he went in the room. "Shit!" James muttered. Lily had rolled over, but she was still asleep. James pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. "Come on, Sirius."  
Sirius came in and looked down at Lily. "Is it on her back?"  
"Yeah," James whispered. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Lily's side. "What do I do? Should I... roll her?"  
"No - you'll wake her up," Sirius said. "How about I put on the invisibility cloak and you wake her up, and I'll have a look at it while you... occupy her."  
"Like hell! You'll do more than just have a look!" James said, and he forgot to lower his voice. Lily jumped awake and opened her eyes.  
"James, what's wrong - Sirius!" she shrieked. She pulled the blanket tighter around her. "What are you two doing?"  
"Er - nothing," Sirius said. James sighed and looked over to Sirius. Sirius raised his eyebrows questioningly. James nodded.  
"You guys are up to something - what is it?" Lily asked.  
"Okay, Lily. I have to... do something, and you can't question me until I'm done," James said.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Lil, just trust me, okay?"  
Lily bit her lip and nodded. "Okay, but hurry up - you're freaking me out!"  
James kneeled down next to the bed. "Okay, no questions, but just lie on your stomach."  
"Okay," Lily said slowly. She rolled over and turned her head. "Now what?"  
"Umm... Just relax for a minute," James said. He sat on the bed again and rearranged the blankets over Lily so that one was covering her lower body and the other was draped over her shoulders. James motioned Sirius forward a pointed to the small mark on Lily's back. Sirius leaned forward and looked at it closely. He turned to James and pulled off his glasses. He held them up like a magnifying glass and looked again at the mark.  
"Well?" Lily said impatiently. Sirius sighed and handed James his glasses. He nodded as James put the glasses back on and then left the room. Lily rolled over again and sat up.  
"What's going on?"  
"Ok, Lily... Umm... Did you ever have any birthmarks?" James said awkwardly.  
"No."  
"Scars?"  
"None."  
James chuckled a bit. "Tattoos?"  
"No!" Lily smiled. "Get to the point!"  
"You've got like... a mark on your back. I didn't think it'd be a big deal or anything, but the shape of it kind of freaked me out," James said.  
"What's it shaped like?"  
"Well, I had to get Sirius to confirm it, but it's the... It's the Dark Mark."  
"And that would be?" Lily said.  
James sighed. He got up and searched through the drawers of his dresser and pulled out a newspaper clipping. He handed it to Lily. Lily looked at it and gasped.  
"I have that on my back?" Lily said.  
"It appears so," James said.  
"Where?" Lily said, she shed the blankets, and tried to feel around on her back.  
"Lily... it doesn't matter... We just need to know how it got there," James said. "Will you let me look at it again?"  
Lily nodded and lay back down on her stomach. James sat down next to her on the bed and looked at the mark again. He ran his fingers over it a few times.  
"Well," he said as Lily sat up again, "it doesn't look like a birthmark... It feels like a scar but - then you'd know you had it."  
"James?" Lily said quietly.  
"Yes, hun?"  
"I need to go to Hogwarts," Lily said.  
James stared at Lily for a moment. Her eyes seemed to be filled with fear, but she had made her decision and she would not take no for an answer. "I'll have it arranged as soon as I can."  
Lily nodded and slowly put one hand over her mouth. "James... I'm so scared."  
James held out his arms and Lily climbed into his lap.  
"Listen, Lily," James said calmly. "This will all work out. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."  
  
*** 


	35. Mason's Offer

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Lily yelped. She ran down the stairs with just a towel wrapped around her to the phone. She was still soaking wet, and nearly slipped on the wooden floor of the kitchen. "Hello?"  
"Hello, is Lily there?"  
"Yes, this is she," Lily muttered, trying to straighten her towel.  
"Hello, Lily! It's Mason."  
"Oh, hi Mason. What's up?" Lily said.  
"I was going to talk to you about that promotion we've been discussing. Is - this a bad time?"  
"Er - slightly," Lily said.  
"Well, we can just discuss it when you get to work then."  
"That's fine. I'll see you in two hours," Lily said, and she ran back up the stairs and continued getting ready.  
Everything was basically back to normal. Lily had gone to Hogwarts for a brief while to discuss the happenings with Dumbledore. Dumbledore exceptionally understood, and Lily was somewhat comforted, even though Dumbledore had given her no definite answers. Now, five months later, Lily accepted the fact that there was a hole in her past that she would have to get past. The Ministry and a group of witches and wizards that worked for Dumbledore were doing as much background information as they could on Tom Riddle - as he was now the prime suspect for Lord Voldemort.  
Aurors were now given special privileges on their Death Eater hunts - privileges to use the Unforgivable curses. James had been made an official Auror, and he was at work more in the evenings than during the day. Sirius had quit the Ministry - his uncle was furious with Sirius's performance, and Sirius had had enough of it. He went to work for James's father conducting potions for the hospital. Remus had also gotten a job with Sirius, mainly because Harold Potter had shown sympathy towards Remus. Remus had not had a job in several months, and it was beginning to show. His robes were becoming less and less formal, and he wasn't taking too much care of himself health-wise.  
"No way was she a ten, mate! Did you not see her legs? They were like little stubs! Maybe an eight, but not a ten!" Sirius's voice sounded from the front door. Lily finished drying her hair and went downstairs.  
"Yeah, she was a little short," James said, "but did you see - oh!" James stopped speaking when he saw Lily with his hands over his chest. "Hi Lil!"  
"Yes, James? Were you going to finish that sentence? What did Sirius supposedly see?" Lily smirked.  
"Er... Nothing," James said. "We were just -"  
"Rating the women we saw on the streets out of ten," Sirius shrugged and finished James's words. "Geez, Sirius! You're such a six!" Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
"A six? I'm a six? If I'm a six, then James is a four or a five!" Sirius said, glaring at Lily.  
"Nah - James is a nine!"  
"Ha! See, Sirius?" James said, grinning. "I'm a - wait... Only a nine?" he said, turning to Lily.  
"Yup. Just a nine," Lily said casually.  
"Why not a ten?"  
"You? A ten? No! Remus is a ten!"  
"What?" Sirius and James both said together.  
"He is!"  
"Ok, I understand how you could rate James and Remus - but what about me?" Sirius complained. "You've never even been with me!"  
"Er - I guess you have a point," Lily said, knowing what was coming next, "but c'mon, Sirius! It's you!"  
"What's wrong with me?"  
"You're too fast!"  
"Like hell! Care to give it a try?" Sirius said.  
Lily glanced over at James, who looked quite excited. "If you say so."  
"Okay," Sirius said. He actually looked nervous. He walked over to Lily and positioned himself in front of her. He pulled her close and put one hand on the side of her face before pulling her into a deep, romantic kiss. Lily let herself fall into Sirius's warmth for a moment, before Sirius pulled away.  
"Well? Was that a six?" Sirius asked.  
Lily placed one finger over her bottom lip and stared at Sirius for a moment. "Er... well, I guess you're not that bad... Nine."  
"Ah - hell no!" James said. "If he's a nine them I'm a ten!"  
He embraced Lily a pulled her into one of the most satisfying kisses she'd ever received from James.  
"Well," Lily said, breathing a little deeper. "I guess it's safe to promote you a little... Nine and a half."  
"That's not fair! You can't change it!" Sirius complained.  
"She changed it for you," James chuckled.  
"That's because she's never kissed me before! Now I get to even it out!" Sirius said. He pulled Lily right up against him and kissed her again - a lot more tongue than the first time.  
Lily closed her eyes and nodded. "Nine and a half," she whispered.  
"No! If Sirius is nine and a half then I'm a ten!" James complained. Lily giggled.  
"If you two want to sort it out further than you'll have to do it without me - and God knows where that will lead," she said. "I have to go to the bathroom quickly, and then I'm leaving for work."  
Lily ran upstairs and to the bathroom. James and Sirius both stood in the hall, lost for words.  
"Damn, James!" Sirius said, with a short whistle. "Lily is a flaming good kisser!"  
"I know!" James said, and the two friends grinned.  
"Jeez... Almost as good as Da - er, um. Yeah, nothing," Sirius said, blushing.  
"No, not nothing!" James said, grinning wider. You said Almost as good as someone! Da... Da... er... Dar? Darlene!"  
"No!" Sirius said immediately and looked away from James.  
"Yeah! Black has found himself a bitch!"  
"No! It's... it's not like that," Sirius said quietly.  
"So this isn't like all the other women you've 'handled' - not your average shag doll, eh?" James joked.  
"C'mon, James! Give me a break - she's... It's different with her," Sirius said seriously.  
"Shit... How long have you two been together?"  
"About five months," Sirius said.  
"Brilliant! Padfoot's finally is settling down with a pup!" James said, and he gave Sirius a friendly slap on the back.  
Lily arrived at work a little earlier than she thought she would. She quickly checked in and headed to Mason's office. She knocked on the door quickly and entered. Mason was standing next to the fireplace that had the head of another man in it.  
"Just one moment, Lily. You can have a seat at the desk there," Mason said before turning back to the man in the fire.  
"So you'll get this done, Hendron?" the man said slyly. He glanced at Lily and looked back at Mason.  
"Yes, yes! Consider it done, Mr. Malfoy," Mason said before the man vanished from the fire. "Ah ha! Lily - right on time! I could not wait to talk to you about this promotion,"  
"Me neither," Lily said.  
"Shame we couldn't have discussed it two hours ago... Would've made my job a little bit easier... But you were busy so there isn't anything wrong with this settlement," Mason said. "So - about this promotion. The head of the board is quite pleased with the employee report I handed in on your performance, and they think that a good promotion is in order. I agreed, so it made the decision unanimous. So, we will be offering you a new job as the head nurse in our department, but we first have to see if you'll be able to cope with the conditions.  
"Being the head nurse will be little different from your job you hold now. It'll take a little more dedication - not that you haven't shown more than enough - a little more time, and a little more effort. We're going to give you three weeks of this job with a thorough evaluation, and then we'll see from there if you pass the test."  
"Sounds great! So this will just be more hours and a tougher position?" Lily asked.  
"Exactly that. Yes, agreed?"  
"Agreed!"  
  
***  
  
After one month of stressful hours at the hospital, it was nearly time to finish Lily's evaluations. Halloween came, and Lily was facing her one night off she had had in an entire month.  
"Do we really have to do this?" James asked as he filled another bowl with Muggle candies. "There are plenty of other Muggle houses on Godric's Hollow - why can't we just leave the brats be?"  
"Brats? James! If I'm not mistaken, we were planning on having three children of our own one day. Are you going to call our own kids brats?" Lily snapped.  
"No!" James sighed. "I meant the Muggle kids! They've all got their stereotypes for witches and wizards - they dress up like hags! Muggle kids are brats!"  
"Nice save - though not exactly the response I was looking for," Lily smiled.  
"Yeah, well, live and learn," James grinned. "Okay - it's dark, and we haven't heard one knock on that door for fifteen minutes! Let's go upstairs now, please?"  
"Ok! Fine!" Lily said. "You're losing a lot of patience, Mr. Potter!"  
"That is because, my dear," James said as he picked Lily up off her feet, "you haven't exactly been here... for a month!"  
"So I guess I have some making up to do," Lily giggled as James carried her up the stairs.  
"Oh yeah! A hell of a lot of making up! I've been here every night with Remus and Sirius - and they aren't exactly much fun when it comes to what I'm thinking," James winked.  
"Alright... Let me see," Lily said as James settled her on the bed. "Where were we?"  
"Ha! Like I can remember from one month ago! Let's start... fresh," James said.  
"If you say so, Mr. Potter," Lily said in an extremely seductive voice that made James grin wider than ever.  
  
November 8th, 1979...  
  
"Ugh... Just a minute!" Lily called from the bathroom. She wiped her mouth quickly with a wet cloth and looked into the mirror.  
'That can't be too good,' she thought. She finished up in the bathroom and went downstairs to greet Mr. Potter.  
"Lily, darling, wonderful to see you," Harold said. "Er - are you feeling alright?"  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I'm going to be leaving for work in a few minutes, um, were you looking for James?" Lily asked, placing one hand gently over her stomach to stop the pain she was feeling.  
"Well, yes, actually, I was. But it isn't too important - I was just dropping by so we could talk later," Harold said.  
"That's fine."  
"Alright, well, I'd better be leaving now. Oh - and Lily?"  
"Yes, Harold?"  
"If you need anything - anything at all - I'm here to help," Harold said.  
"Thank you, Harold," Lily said.  
Lily worked harder than she ever had on her last day of the evaluation (which had been extended). When she had finished up, she went to Mason's office like she had been instructed and waited on the couch in the corner.  
Mason arrived a few minutes later with a wide smile on his face. He closed the door and sat down in the seat next to Lily. "Well, I've been noticing how well you've been working during the evaluation... er... champagne?"  
"No, thank you," Lily said.  
"Suit yourself!" Mason said and he summoned himself a glassful. "Anyways, I've been noticing your capabilities under the stressful new work, and I think that keeping your job like this might be an advantage for the hospital."  
"Oh my gosh, that's great!" said Lily.  
"Yes, but there is just one thing that needs to be sorted out," Mason said and he put down his champagne.  
"What's that?"  
"Well... In order for me to give you a chance, you would have to give us a chance."  
Lily stared at Mason with a confused expression. "I... I don't understand..."  
Mason leaned over to Lily and smiled. "Of course you do! I know that you been paining for this to happen," he said and he put his hand on Lily's thigh and kissed her.  
Lily leaned back right away. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Relax, Lily! Calm down!"  
Lily stood up and shook her head. "I have no idea what you're trying to pull, but -"  
"Lil!" Mason said. He stood up and walked towards her. "Just relax... let it happen," he said smoothly. He grabbed her arm - and Lily lifted her hand and smacked his face with all the strength she could muster.  
"Don't you dare touch me!" she shouted. "I am not interested in you, I never have been, and I never will be!"  
"Lil! Don't hide your feelings -"  
"I don't have feelings for you, okay? I'm married, I'm happy, and I - I'm pregnant!" she screamed.  
The colour slipped from Mason's face and his smile flickered. "You're... you're..."  
"Stay away from me!" Lily shouted, and she Disapparated before he could say another word. She Apparated back home and ran into the bedroom and lay down on the bed, sobbing.  
  
{Author's Note: Thank you, everyone, for all the reviews. I couldn't be more pleased with the amount of feedback I'm getting.  
I apologize for the length of the chapters - they're growing steadily longer and longer, and. well, there's not much I can do about it without cutting out the content.  
Someone asked if Krystle is a legal Animagus, and the answer is yes, although even if she weren't, it would not affect the story much.  
Thank you, again, for reading, and I will update shortly.  
--Shay.} 


	36. Congratulations

"Lil? Is that you?" came James's voice from downstairs. She heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and into the bedroom. He sat down next to Lily on the bed and put a hand on her back.  
"Lil? Are you alright?" he said quietly.  
Lily turned over and wiped her tears away. She shook her head.  
"What happened?"  
"It... It was Mason... He... he tried to..."  
Lily saw the anger rising in James's face.  
"What, Lil? What did her do?" he said loudly. "He didn't... didn't try to..."  
Lily closed her eyes and nodded.  
"THAT LITTLE FUCKER!" James shouted and he jumped up immediately.  
"James... please," Lily pleaded. "Please don't..."  
James stopped and took a deep breath. "I'll be back soon, okay, Lil?"  
"James, no! Don't!"  
"No - the asshole is going to pay for what he did!"  
"James, please! I... I have to tell you something!" Lily said.  
"It can wait Lily," James said. He pulled his cloak on from out of the wardrobe. Lily got off the bed and grabbed James's hands.  
"This is really, important James," she said.  
"Alright, Lil. What is it?"  
"I'm... I'm pregnant, James."  
James stood there for a moment trying to hang on to the words Lily just said. "Are you serious?"  
Lily smiled weakly and nodded. "I was going to tell you this morning, but you weren't here and I had to be at work... I was going to tell you later tonight when I would have gotten home, but... Under certain circumstances..."  
James ran his hand through his hair and stared at Lily again, expressionless.  
"You're not mad, are you?" Lily asked.  
James raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Why the hell would I be mad?"  
"You're not saying anything!"  
James looked down and bit his lip. He looked back up at Lily, and hugged her so suddenly that Lily jumped. He lifted her off her feet and kissed her. Once he put her back down, he whispered, "We're going to be parents..."  
Lily grinned broadly. "Oh my God... We broke the plan. It's a little earlier than we expected."  
"So? I think we're ready!" James said, grinning too.  
"I know... we are... This is going to change everything..."  
"You know what the first step in preparation for having a child is?"  
"What?"  
"Quitting work," James said in a serious tone.  
"James... I - I can't," Lily started. "I love my work, and -"  
"I know you love it, even with that asshole Mason guy, but working in a stressed manor while you're carrying a child is not going to be easy, Lil. I see you suffering from work day by day, and it won't get easier when you're pregnant."  
Lily hesitated for a moment and took what James had said in. "Er... I will quit - but not until I actually start to... I'm pretty sure I can handle this - if I can't then I will ask for fewer hours..."  
"Maybe you should start out simpler. Ask for fewer hours now, and then if you feel like it's too much or not enough, we'll decide from there," James said. Lily smiled and nodded.  
  
...Meanwhile...  
  
"Master! More information has been gathered, my Lord!" a croaky voice from under a black cloak with a hood said.  
"What is it?" came a cold eerie voice.  
"The young girl - the girl you were interested in - we have learned more!"  
"Well?"  
"You were correct when you said her last name was not Potter. She has married the man Potter - and she is carrying his child."  
"You are sure of this?"  
"Most certainly!"  
"Very well, Hendron. Bring her to me the next time you are alone..."  
  
***  
  
The next day, Lily woke up feeling just as she had done on her wedding night - happier than she'd ever been in all her life. She quickly changed for work and went downstairs. James was already up. He was sipping tea with his nose buried in the Daily Prophet.  
"You ready to go?" James asked.  
"Yeah - you?"  
James nodded. He held Lily's hand and gave it a squeeze before the two of them Apparated to the hospital. Lily led James down the hall and she knocked on an office door.  
"Come in," sounded an irritated voice from inside.  
"You wait here," Lily said to James as she went into the office.  
"Oh," Mason said, "Mrs. Evans."  
"Potter," Lily corrected him automatically.  
"Right," Mason said, and he forced a weak smile. "I just wanted to, er, apologize for last night -"  
"No need," Lily said abruptly. "It's in the past."  
"Right," Mason said again. "Now - you wanted to see me about something?"  
"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about giving me fewer work hours," Lily said.  
"Fewer work hours? Well, Lily, I'll see what I can do, but this won't be helping your promotion," Mason said.  
"I'm not too concerned about that anymore. I don't plan on working here too long, so I thought I might as well stop stressing myself. Good day, Mr. Hendron," Lily said. She turned to the door and opened it.  
"Wait! Er - Lily, one more thing before you leave," Mason said. Lily hesitated, but turned back to face Mason.  
"And that would be?"  
"Er - well, I was just going to ask if you'd, um, if you'd fill out a slip requesting the fewer hours," Mason said.  
"Is it mandatory?" Lily asked.  
"Well, no, but... It would make my job a little easier," Mason said.  
"Then it's not necessary," James said from the door. He came in and stood next to Lily. "A little work will be good for you, Hendron. You can get your mind of things they shouldn't be on."  
Mason glared at James. "That's fine. Just a request, not a bother."  
James nodded his head slightly and led Lily out the door.  
"Thanks," Lily whispered once they were down the hall.  
James nodded, still frowning. "That guy is such an arse! I'll bet you anything he would've tried to pull another stunt if you signed the slip. I'm just glad you won't be working as much. Now - we've got some friends and family to tell the good news to!"  
"I think your father already knows. He was quite concerned when I got sick," Lily said.  
James chuckled. "He probably did know!"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"He owled me at work to tell me about a potion he was making, and as a post script, he said 'Congratulations'. I had no idea what he meant until you told me," James said.  
"Ok, first things first, we'll go and see Sirius," Lily said. They Apparated to Sirius's house and entered. The TV (Sirius had insisted on getting one ever since he first witnessed it at the Potter manor) was on loud, including some extremely loud rock music from upstairs.  
"Sirius?" James called.  
"In here," Sirius called from the den. He was lying on the couch in his boxers, looking half asleep.  
"What are you doing?" Lily asked.  
"Trying not to fall asleep yet," Sirius said sleepily.  
"Since when do you listen to rock music?"  
"It's not mine - Darlene is in the shower. She loves anything loud," Sirius said. He chuckled for a short moment and then blushed slightly.  
"Why are you trying to stay awake? It's morning!"  
"We stayed up all night, and we promised we each other we wouldn't fall asleep until later tonight," Sirius said.  
"Well, we have some news that will keep you awake," James said, trying to hold his grin back.  
"Yeah - and what's that?" Sirius mumbled.  
"Lily and I - we're going to have a baby."  
"Yeah, you're - what?"  
Lily grinned and nodded.  
Sirius sat up and stared at Lily and James with wide eyes. "You're pregnant?"  
"Yes!" James rolled his eyes. Sirius looked back and forth from James to Lily.  
"Oh my God!" Sirius said. "This is... brilliant!"  
Sirius got up and gave Lily a long, warm hug. He turned to James and grinned. "Unbelievable. I never thought I'd see that day."  
James smiled even wider and he gave his friend a long hug as well.  
"I cannot believe it! I'm going to be a uncle - so to speak," Sirius said.  
"An uncle? To who?" Darlene asked. She came down the stairs wearing pajama pants and a tank top, her hair still wet from the shower.  
"Lily's pregnant!" Sirius said, looking extremely excited.  
"Oh my God!" Darlene squealed. She gave Lily a hug as well. Darlene turned to James and grinned.  
"Wow, Potter! I'm impressed! I never would have thought you'd make it this far!"  
"Well - thanks, I guess," James said.  
"So! What's the baby's name going to be?" Sirius asked.  
James chuckled. "It's a little early to be planning that far ahead, don't you think?"  
"You guys have to be thinking about this! And it's never to late to start turning that guest room into a nursery," Sirius said.  
"Sirius! Relax! When we need your help on this, we'll give you a call." James said. "Unless you're out on a date with one of your boyfriends."  
Sirius glared at James. "You should talk! You obviously had something going on with Snape since he was so talkative about you!"  
James and Sirius looked at each other through narrowed eyes for a moment and then burst out laughing.  
"Snape! The greasy old git - I forgot about him!" James laughed.  
"I know!" Sirius said. "Poor old bloke - he'll never find someone."  
"Ha! He's probably never even had a date!" James said.  
"And let the Snape bashing begin," Lily muttered.  
"Oh my God - remember the last prank we pulled on him? That was rich!"  
"Phew - we learned so much! Snape hates you more than anything in the world," Sirius laughed. "AND he loves Lily!"  
Lily shuddered in disgust. "Please don't remind me, Sirius!"  
"Ok - we'd better be going now," said James. "We're going to go and tell Remus the news."  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sirius said.  
"What? Why?"  
"He's with Krystle," Darlene said.  
"So?"  
"So!" Sirius mocked James. "They're occupied!"  
"Alright! Way to go, Moony!" James said, and he gave Sirius a high- five.  
"Okay, we'll go and see your father first," Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
"That's fine. Okay, Sirius! We'll see you later - good luck with the staying up," James said.  
"Thanks," Sirius yawned.  
"You two have fun," James said before he and Lily Apparated to the Potter manor. James opened the door and he and Lily walked the length to Harold Potter's study.  
"James, perfect!" Harold said from his antique desk. "I was expecting to see you two soon - what with the news and all."  
"Oh, so you do know, then?" Lily smiled.  
"Ha! Know? I've been expecting this to happen for the past month! I knew you two wouldn't be able to stick to your little plan," Harold grinned.  
"How did you -" James started.  
"Know?" Harold finished his question. "I had a plan of my own when your mother and I were having you - now that was a plan that went to hell."  
James stuck up his nose and shook his head. "Too much information," he muttered.  
"So do you two have any arrangements yet?"  
"Nothing yet, no," Lily said.  
"Start basic first - naming the kid," Harold said casually.  
"Names? But we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl!" James said.  
"That's why you start planning - you shouldn't have this stuff all loaded up at the last of the nine months," Harold said as if James wasn't thinking properly.  
"I think we'll have plenty of help with all the details," Lily said. "Sirius was almost as excited as James was."  
"Well, we should probably head to Remus's place," James said.  
"What you don't think they're... not anymore?" Lily asked, glancing at Harold.  
"Er - There's a side to Remus you don't know about, Lily. He comes off as this really... romantic guy - but I know exactly what he'd be doing right about now," James said, blushing.  
Lily stifled a laugh. "Oh, I see. In that case, why don't you tell the rest of the class?"  
James blushed even more. "He's probably lighting his cigarette right now."  
  
***  
  
Krystle yawned, stretched, and pulled on her housecoat. She heard Remus in the bathroom, singing off-key to the buzzing of his electric razor. Remus emerged from the doorway with a huge grin on his face.  
"You like?"  
"Aww!" Krystle squealed. "You have to keep it like that - you look so sexy!"  
"Ah, Remus? You've got a little something on your chin," James grinned. "I think it's some form of... shit..."  
"Ha, ha! Very funny!" Remus said. "What? You don't think I can pull off a goatee?"  
"I think you could," James smirked, "But it doesn't look like hair... It looks like some form of... shit..."  
Krystle huffed and threw a pillow at James. "I don't think you should talk about shitty hair styles, James. It looks like you went for the world record today!"  
James blushed and instinctively tried to flatten his hair.  
"Hey, now - don't blame James for his hair," Lily smiled. "His father gave it to him - so James will probably give it to our child..."  
Remus's eyes popped open. "Your chi- you're...?"  
Lily and James both grinned and nodded.  
"Oh my gosh!" Krystle squealed. She leapt up and gave Lily and James both a hug. Remus still stood in the doorway, trying to find some words to describe his feelings.  
"You're -?"  
"Yes!" James laughed.  
"Well what do you know!" Remus grinned. "They can swim!"  
Lily and Krystle burst out laughing as James blushed and frowned.  
"This is so great!" Remus said. He gave James a hug and Lily a peck on the cheek.  
"Okay, we'll leave you two alone now," James winked.  
"Ah! I was going to say the same thing to you! Go celebrate!" Remus said.  
"Okay, we'll see you guys tomorrow," Lily said. "Dinner at our place?"  
"Sure!"  
  
***  
  
THUD! THUD! THUD!  
"COME ON PETTIGREW! OPEN UP!"  
Peter stumbled out of bed and ran to the front door. "What? What do you want?"  
"Same as always, Mr. Pettigrew! We want some information on Harold Potter," came a voice from underneath one of the cloaks of the two people at the door.  
"I already told you last week," Peter said sharply, but you could tell he was afraid. "I'm not in contact with the Potters!"  
"Well you'd better get in contact, Mr. Pettigrew! This is the only use we have for your miserable excuse for a life!"  
"What do you want to know?" Peter asked reluctantly.  
"Everything. Get the information about Mr. Potter's potion; get his son's job positions, and get any possible information about Mrs. Potter."  
"When?"  
"We'll keep in contact, but if you do not help, don't expect to live. Don't expect to die, either. Lord Voldemort will have something particularly different in store for you..."  
  
*** 


	37. Christmas with Friends

There was a knock at the door, and Lily quickly shut the oven to greet her friends. Remus and Krystle were at the door with the widest grins.  
"Happy Christmas!" Lily said brightly. She gave Krystle a hug and kissed Remus on the cheek.  
"So? What did James give you?" Krystle asked as Remus pulled off her cloak for her.  
Lily grinned and pointed at the diamond necklace around her neck.  
"Oh my God! It's so beautiful!" Krystle squealed.  
"I know!" Lily laughed. "And what did Mr. Lupin give to you?"  
"Uh! Remus has refused to give me my present until tonight," Krystle said, rolling her eyes. "But I have a feeling it'll be worth the wait..."  
"So where's Darlene and Sirius?" Remus asked.  
"Oh - Darlene phoned earlier saying she had to stay at work a little later, so they won't be here for awhile," Lily said.  
"You mean she had to work this morning?"  
"No, no - she had to work until this morning. All night."  
"Yikes... So - when's dinner?" Remus asked, rubbing his hands together.  
Lily laughed. "You'll have to wait awhile, hun!"  
"Argh!" Remus folded his arms, frowning a little.  
"What's James up to?" Krystle asked  
"I think he's working on the nursery - either that or he's doing work for the Ministry."  
"The nursery, eh? Starting already?"  
"Harold has been on James's case about ever since he found out, so James is trying to put a stop to the continuous owls and phone calls," Lily said. "So, Krystle, how is work?"  
"Oh, I just quit the job I was doing - it was only for part time. I'm working as a secretary in a Muggle place now," Krystle said.  
"And what does Darlene do?"  
"Umm," Krystle said. "Er - she's... She's in quite a complicated job. She's like an agent for some Muggle CIA thing. It's unbelievable how much she does. She had to learn Spanish for this one thing she did in Mexico a few years back, and she speaks it fluently."  
"Wow! So that would be sort of equivalent to an Auror, right?" Lily asked.  
"I suppose, but she can't use any magic."  
"Shit! That's got to be harsh!"  
"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS YOU BLOODY TROUT!" James's voice sounded from upstairs.  
"Uh oh," Remus said.  
"What's going on?" Lily asked.  
"Er - my guess is that Sirius is already here," Remus said.  
Lily shook her head and started up the stairs, but was stopped by Remus.  
"Lil, you'd better not. I know what this is about, and you walking in on it most likely won't help."  
"What are they doing?"  
"Er... nothing. I'll go make sure James doesn't kill him," Remus said. He dodged up the stairs and a door slammed moments later.  
"I wonder what they're up to this time?" Lily said.  
"How'd he mess up?" Remus asked after closing the door of the bedroom.  
"Little shit forgot the incantation!" James said.  
"So go and get it!"  
"I can't," Sirius grumbled. "I left it at Darlene's!"  
"What the hell was it doing over there?"  
"I left it in the pocket of my leather jacket, and I left my jacket there."  
Remus shrugged. "Go and get it!"  
"I can't!" Sirius said. "Muggle place! Can't Apparated there - physically impossible. I'd have to Apparated streets away from hers, and walk the rest of the way. Then I'll miss her before she leaves, and she'll take the jacket and find the spell. I can't exactly fly there! She's not connected to the Floo Network either!"  
"Shit! We're screwed! That was going to be like the highlight of the night!" Remus groaned.  
"Well, wait! Where's Darlene?"  
"She's sleeping for another hour," Sirius shrugged.  
"Why can't she just bring the jacket? She won't go through it, will she?"  
"No - whenever she's in contact with that jacket, she automatically puts it on. She'll feel the papers in the pocket and look at them," Sirius said.  
"Well, this is up to you, Sirius," James sighed. "Whatever you're going to do, you'd better do it sometime before ten o'clock tonight."  
Sirius groaned even more.  
"Problems, gents?" Lily asked as Sirius, Remus, and James came down the stairs with glum faces.  
"Er, no. Everything's ok," Sirius said.  
"You're sure?" Krystle asked.  
"Oh, no, problem's solved," James said.  
Lily and Krystle shrugged and went into the kitchen to check up on the turkey. James and Remus both sighed and sat on the stairs.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"No idea," Sirius said. He leaned against the wall and smacked his hand over his face. "Should I just go back to Darlene's place and get it?"  
"No - we can't risk you missing her on the way. We could always rewrite the original, right?" Remus suggested.  
"Like hell! That thing took two months to do - remember? The whole summer before fifth year!" James said. "We shouldn't have left it in Sirius's garage!"  
"Well, with any luck, when Darlene wakes up she'll be too tired to noticed anything in the pockets, and-" Sirius said, the doorbell interrupting.  
"Oi," James muttered.  
Lily and Krystle rushed out of the kitchen and greeted Darlene at the front door. Darlene smiled and looked around for Sirius. She put her hand over her mouth and ran to him and hugged him. James and Remus both grinned.  
"She brought the jacket!" James whispered.  
"So you liked it?" Sirius said quietly.  
"Are you kidding me?" Darlene laughed. "You are so amazing..."  
"Go get it," James whispered to Remus. Remus bit his lip and approached Darlene.  
"Er, can I take your jacket?" he stammered.  
"Oh, sure, thanks Remus," Darlene said. She took of the jacket and handed it to Remus.  
"SCORE!" James and Remus both shouted. They ran up the stairs with the jacket.  
"What is up with them?" Darlene laughed.  
"No idea," Lily said, shaking her head. Sirius smiled briefly and edged out of the room and ran up the stairs.  
"So what did Sirius give you?" Krystle asked Darlene.  
"Oh my God," Darlene breathed. "He left it by my bed and I almost cried when I opened it. It was the most beautiful crystal rose - about a foot long, completely clear. I told him that my parents had had one, but they sold it before they returned to Canada."  
"Aww! That's so sweet!" Lily and Krystle said.  
"He also left a little note saying, 'That's not all.'"  
"Really? James did too!" Lily said.  
"And Remus said he'd give me my present after the second present. That makes no sense to me - I guess they're up to something," Krystle said.  
"Ugh, it'd better not be another one of they're stupid pranks," Lily laughed.  
After dinner, the six of them sat around the fire and watched the news on the TV.  
'A strange thing to happen in one of the driest winters we've had in awhile, folks,' the newscaster said, 'but it's time to get out those umbrellas! Around ten o'clock tonight we'll be witnessing a meteor shower, and the clear sky tonight will guarantee a fantastic sight!'  
"Oh, wow!" Krystle said. "We should watch the meteor shower!"  
James, Remus, and Sirius exchanged quick grins.  
"What a lovely idea," Sirius said, fighting to keep his face straight.  
"Okay," James said. He checked his watch. 8:53 pm. The spell takes about 5 minutes to start so you have an hour to blow... "We've got about an hour. Any ideas of what to do?"  
"I have one!" Krystle squealed. "You guys haven't decided on a name yet!"  
"Uh oh," James groaned.  
"No! You can't keep putting this off, James!" Lily laughed.  
"Ok! We'll all go around and suggest a name, and the parents-to-be will judge them," Krystle said. "Starting with girl names. Umm... Let's see here... How about... Tammara?"  
"Aw! That's so cute!" Lily said. "What do you think, James?"  
James shuddered and shook his head.  
"What about... Jamie?" Lily asked, knowing what James's reaction would be.  
"Oh, no you don't! Don't you go starting that up again! That name is unacceptable!"  
"Fine, then! You think of something!" Lily laughed.  
James shrugged. "I've got nothing."  
"Oh! Oh!" Remus said. "How's Jilly?"  
Sirius laughed. "Oh, think of the possibilities! If you guys have twins and if it's a boy and a girl, they can be Jilly and Lames!"  
"You've got to be kidding!" James said, but he laughed with the others.  
For about and hour they laughed at the pathetic attempts Sirius and Remus made for suitable names for the baby. James kept checking his watch. When it finally read, '9:58 pm. GO!' James nodded his head at Sirius and the three guys got up.  
"We'll meet you three ladies outside in about five minutes, and no sooner than that," Sirius said.  
"So this must be the other present the three of them have cooked up," Lily said.  
"Oi, this had better be good," Darlene said. She got up and went into the kitchen to get them some drinks.  
"Uh... I wonder what it is?" Krystle said.  
"Well, they seem pretty excited about it all," Lily said.  
"OI! Shit!" Darlene screamed from the kitchen. Lily and Krystle jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Darlene was standing by the counter with her hand over her heart.  
"What happened?" Lily asked.  
"I don't know," Darlene said, and she pointed at something that was floating in mid-air, undisturbed. It was a small tray with six glasses and a glass of wine, slightly on an angle. "I nearly dropped it - well, I did drop it, but it didn't exactly fall too far."  
"I'm guessing this has something to do with the guys," Lily said. Krystle, Darlene, and Lily went outside and gasped. The meteor shower had started, but it had all seemed to freeze.  
"What did you three do?" Krystle asked.  
"Why do you suspect us?" Sirius asked, but it was a bit of a silly question. The three of them had their wands out and they all had one hand on a piece of parchment.  
"You're always the usual suspects, hun," Darlene said. "What did you do?"  
"Oh... just a small, very tiny, even un-noticeable spell," Remus said.  
"Time for everything and everyone - except for us - has stopped," James said.  
"Just so we could... enjoy the night a little longer than usual," Sirius said.  
"Awwww!" Lily, Darlene, and Krystle sounded.  
"You guys are so sweet," Krystle said. Remus grinned. He took Krystle's hand and led her further down the front lawn and sat down.  
"So this is our secret present, then?"  
"Of course! We were going to have fireworks, but we thought that the meteor shower would be just enough," Remus said.  
"Well it's perfect!" Krystle said. She pulled out her wand and summoned a blanket. "The perfect night - with the perfect man."  
"Who, me?" Remus said, blushing a little. He sat on the blanket and pulled Krystle into his lap. "This is for you."  
He handed Krystle a silver, heart shaped locket. "Put it on before you open it."  
Krystle smiled and pulled the thin chain around her neck and looked at it. "It's so beautiful!"  
"Open it now," Remus said.  
Krystle opened the locket and smiled softly. There was a small voice inside her head that sounded incredibly like Remus.  
"I love you more than anything, and I will not let you go..."  
"Remus, that is so sweet," Krystle said. "You are unbelievable!" She leaned back and kissed him wildly.  
  
James sat Lily down on her lap and the two of them stared up at the stars. James's hands wandered across Lily's stomach.  
"I'm so sleepy," Lily said quietly.  
"It's only ten o'clock, hun," James said.  
"I know... I'm still tired, though," Lily said.  
"Would you like to go back inside? You'll get more sleep than anyone in the world," James said.  
"No, I'll stay out here with you," Lily said. "You guys are so incredible. This was so sweet of you."  
"It's nothing for the woman I love," James said softly.  
"Yes, we'll just have to find something that's just as special for you, then," Lily purred.  
"Something special for me?" James said thoughtfully. "I think that carrying our child is like one hundred times what I deserve."  
"Aww!"  
  
"I'm so surprised at you, Sirius," Darlene said.  
"You mean besides the fact that I haven't gotten completely piss drunk yet?" Sirius joked as he poured some wine into Darlene's glass.  
"Well, that, yes," Darlene said sarcastically. "But you were right. You have changed - immensely."  
"So you bought my rugged handsomeness, then? Ah ha! It does work! I came off as this... James-like lovey-dovey guy, and you bought it!" Sirius joked.  
"You're right - you're nowhere near as romantic as James is!" Darlene joked back.  
"But you trust me, right?"  
"Sí, te quiero," Darlene said very quickly in a rich Spanish accent.  
"Er, meaning what?" Sirius asked with a goofy grin. Darlene smiled.  
"Meaning I do, and I love you," she said.  
"Oh! Now that makes more sense! Mmm... say something else in Spanish..."  
"Hmm," Darlene said. "Necesito estancia conmigo..."  
"And what does that mean?"  
"I leave that for you to figure out," Darlene said, and she kissed Sirius gently on the lips.  
Darlene parted from Sirius and widened her eyes. She nodded towards Lily, James, Remus, and Krystle. Sirius nodded.  
"James!" Sirius hissed.  
"Gah! What?" James snapped.  
"I'm taking off, ok?"  
"Fine! Please, go!" James said, shaking his head.  
"Don't forget - dinner here for New Years," Lily whispered.  
"Gotcha." 


	38. New Year's

Six Days Later...  
  
"James!" Lily called. "James, could you get the door!"  
No response.  
"James!"  
No response.  
"Ugh," Lily groaned. She rubbed her forehead and went downstairs to open the door.  
"Lil!" Remus said. He gave Lily a peck on the cheek.  
"Hi, Remus," Lily said, instantly forcing herself not to show her pain.  
"Where's James?"  
"I have no fucking idea," Lily said. Her words spanned out, yet she spoke softly and evenly.  
"Er, Lily, are you feeling okay?"  
"No! I have a splitting headache, I have no idea where James is, and I'm dizzy!" Lily said.  
"Come on," Remus said. He closed the door and led Lily into the living room. "Sit down for a minute."  
Lily sat down on the edge of the couch and rubbed her forehead again. "Would you find James for me, please?"  
"Of course," Remus said. Lily heard Remus leave and the door of the study opening. She closed her eyes and heard two voices conversing quietly.  
"Lil?" came James's voice. Lily exhaled and leaned more comfortably on the couch.  
"What happened?" James asked Remus as he rushed into the living room.  
  
"I don't know! She came to the door and she was completely pale!" Remus said.  
James kneeled down in front of the couch and put his hands on either side of Lily's face. "Lil? Are you okay?"  
Lily opened her eyes again briefly and shut them again. "Where the hell were you?"  
"I'm... I'm sorry, I was in the study - I didn't hear you. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Lily said. She made to get up but James sat her back down.  
"Maybe you'd better sit for a while," he said.  
"I said I'm fine!" Lily snapped. She walked back upstairs without another word to James.  
"And let the mood swings begin!" Remus said.  
James moaned and sat on the couch. "Did I say something wrong?"  
"Relax, James, this is where the whole deal begins! Everything is going to get on her nerves now. If I were you, I'd just concentrate on not accidentally calling her fat," Remus laughed.  
"I probably will," James said. "With day I've been having it's like everything's about to go wrong!"  
"Why, what's up?"  
"Only Lord Voldemort and hundreds of tortures that have happened in the last two weeks. Death Eaters have been multiplying like crazy - it seems as though every man and he's f*king evil dog wants to support the lunatic!"  
"Is this making your hours rougher?"  
"Nope. I have the exact same schedule - but they're squeezing in all this extra work in these tiny hours I get."  
"Shitty. Smoke?" Remus grinned.  
"Please!" James said. Remus tossed James a cigarette and his lighter. James lit his smoke and took a deep breath. "I can't wait for this year to end."  
"Well," said Remus, checking his watch, "you've only got about six and a half more hours to bare through."  
"Seven hours when Lily is pissed at me is going to be an eternity, Rem," James sighed.  
There was a short knock at the door, followed by some thumping. James groaned again and opened the door.  
"GAH! Please! Don't do that around me!"  
Sirius and Darlene were... well... a little busy. Sirius grinned and tossed a case of brews.  
"Put those babies straight in the fridge! I want to celebrate the New Year to a nice drink!"  
"Oh, no!" James said, shaking his head. "You want to put them away, then you go in the kitchen and do it yourself!"  
"Why?"  
"I'm not going in there to make Lily even more touchy!" James said.  
"Wuss," Sirius said. He spun James around and pushed him into the kitchen. Lily was sitting at the table pouring a tall glass of water down her throat.  
"Sirius! How are you?"  
"Wonderful!" Sirius smiled. "You look beautiful, Lil! You're absolutely glowing!"  
"Aw, that's so sweet of you!" Lily said. She got up and gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek before greeting Darlene.  
"How did you do that?" James asked.  
"Do what?"  
"Communicate with her without blowing up the house!"  
"You're kidding, right?" Sirius laughed. "I thought I already taught you this! It's called flattery, James!"  
"Is there something wrong with what I'm doing? I'm not doing anything wrong - but she makes it seem like I'm doing everything wrong!"  
"Just... Make it up to her somehow," Remus suggested.  
"Like how?"  
"Well, one idea would be to turn down the heat on the stove," Sirius said. "Whatever she's got in that pot is boiling over."  
James pulled his wand out of his robes and instantly calmed the bubbling surface in the pot.  
"Poor Lily," Sirius said. "I know she'd be an amazing cook, she just has to stop doing things the Muggle way."  
The night went on and James gradually made it up to Lily, and she was once again calm. Krystle arrived shortly after dinner. At seven to midnight, the three couples gathered around in the living room with a bottle of wine (and a few brews for Sirius) ready to go.  
"You guys given any resolutions a thought?" Darlene asked.  
"Not a one," James said.  
"I have one that we can both do," Lily said. "We need to agree on a name for the baby."  
"But we can't even do that until we know the sex - " James said, but he had to stop when Sirius burst out laughing.  
"Sorry," he said a few moments later. "It's just been awhile since I heard James say sex..."  
James shook his head and moved the beverages away from Sirius.  
"But we can get the sex determined - gosh! Sirius! Grow up!" Lily rolled her eyes because Sirius burst out laughing again.  
"So sorry - it's just that I've never heard you say that, Lil, ever!" Sirius laughed.  
Darlene pulled Sirius over towards her and started to stroke his head. "He'll be okay," she whispered to the others.  
"Like I was saying," Lily said, glancing at Sirius, "we can figure that out in February."  
"Yes, but what if we choose a name, and when it's born it doesn't even suit the name!" James tried.  
"Then we'd choose a different one! I'm sick of calling him or her 'the baby'!" Lily said.  
"Okay, okay! But I'm not good at this name choosing thing!" James said.  
"We don't have time for that right now," Remus said, looking at his watch. "We've got eight seconds left of 1979!"  
"Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One!"  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
BOOM!  
THUD!  
CRASH!  
It happened right when the six of them had said 'year'. There was a crash of thunder and lightning and the power had gone out. Darlene yelped as Sirius's weight was suddenly off of her. James felt a leg hit him and they all heard the sound of glass shattering.  
Remus muttered a small incantation and he held out a handful of blue flames for everyone to see. Sirius was sprawled out, apparently unconscious, over the shattered glass coffee table.  
"What happened to him?" James asked Darlene.  
"I don't know! When the power went out he jumped off the couch - I guess he got scared and then landed on the coffee table!"  
"Shouldn't have let him drink," Lily laughed. "But did he really have to aim for the coffee table?"  
"Why'd the lights go out? I thought it was clear outside!" Krystle said.  
"Wait - do you hear that?" James asked.  
"Ugh, do you smell that?" Lily asked.  
"Oh my God!" Darlene squealed, covering her nose.  
"SIRIUS!" the five of the groaned. Sirius rolled over and started to laugh.  
"You sick, sick man!" Remus said, shaking his head. "How long were you holding that one in?"  
"Seems like forever! I was waiting for just the right moment!" Sirius laughed.  
"Sirius!" Lily whined. "You stupid klutz! You broke my coffee table!"  
"Ugh, sorry, Lil," Sirius said. He got up off the broken table and fixed it with the wave of his wand.  
"Shh," James whispered.  
"What is it?" Darlene asked.  
James pulled out his wand and got up. He opened the curtain a small amount and looked out the window. "Oh, shit... Sirius, Remus, we gotta go..." Remus and Sirius got up with their wands out without question.  
"What is it, hun?" Lily asked.  
"You three just stay here. Don't make a noise, and don't use any magic unless you need to," James said. "And have your wands ready - just in case."  
James led Remus and Sirius out the front door and around the side of the house.  
"What did you see?" Sirius asked. "There's a group of Death Eaters out here - they did something to the power," James muttered.  
"Which way did they go?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Should we split up?" Remus asked.  
"No... One of us should stay here just in case," James said. "Sirius - maybe you'd better stay inside. You had quite a bit to drink."  
"Good idea," Sirius said. He went back inside the house.  
"Ok, let's go check this out," James said to Remus. They ventured up the street, looking in between the houses and down dark alleys.  
"Is it just me, or is it incredibly quiet for New Years?" Remus asked.  
"If there aren't any lights the Muggles won't be up to celebrating."  
"But I thought there was thunder and lightning?"  
"Must've been a spell of some kind," James shrugged. "Wait... What was that?"  
It was faint at first, but it got louder. A screaming came from a house at the end of the street. Remus and James ran as fast as they could in the direction of the noise. An old, large house was suddenly lit up with a green, eerie light. The front door opened and a few people ran out - all looked like they were carrying wands. Two girls were running in the direction of James and Remus. Remus tried to get out of the way, but the shorter one smacked into him. He was thrown down onto the pavement, the girl landing on top of him.  
"Remus?" James called. "Are you okay?"  
"Remus?" the girl repeated.  
"Oh my God," James heard Remus mumble. The girl got up off of Remus and pulled him to his feet.  
"Amber?" Remus asked the girl. Although it was extremely dark, James saw the girl nod her head.  
"What's going on in there?" James asked. Amber turned to James.  
"A group of Death Eaters busted in. The put a few of our friends under the Imperius curse. I think they used Avada Kedavra," she added.  
"Remus, you stay out here and gather the people up," James said. He started to jog towards the entrance of the house.  
"Where are you going?" Remus called after him. James ignored and entered the house. It appeared to be empty, but James knew better than to turn back. He went into what seemed to be the living room. Two bodies were lying on the ground. James kneeled down and checked to see if they were alive but found no luck.  
"All right, Potter, nice and slow," a sneering voice behind him said. "Drop your wand, stand up slowly, and turn around.  
James did as he was told and turned around. "Good morning, Lucius. Funny seeing you here - without your cloak and cheesy mask."  
Lucius Malfoy glared at James. "As to you. Strange seeing you without your pregnant little Mudblood following you around. I would have thought you'd drag the poor little bitch into all of your family's business." James said nothing.  
"But what to do with you... Here we are - I have you held at the will of my wand. It seems as though I have the power now, don't I Potter?" James still said nothing.  
"I might as well use the information before I... let's not use the metaphors - before I torture and kill you... How's your father's potion coming along?" James lifted his head slightly and stayed silent.  
"No talk?" Lucius grinned evilly. "I can see to this one... Verità!"  
James found himself feeling like he was under a trance - he couldn't think properly for himself. His conscience was doing all the work and he had no control over himself.  
"The potion?" Malfoy repeated.  
"Harold's potion is nearly complete - tests have shown it is coming along with no stumbles," James said without thinking.  
"Lovely!" Malfoy smiled. James felt the trance lift. "I would have thought you'd put up some effort to keep your family safe. Especially your little lady - in fact... I could have sworn I sent a few of my, er, colleagues over there now..." James had had enough. Without another angry thought going through his mind, he attacked Malfoy. He knocked him over, captured his wand, and slammed his head on the hardwood floor. James stood up again and retrieved his own wand, but before he could do anything to stop him, Malfoy Disapparated.  
"James - did you find anything?" Remus asked when James returned outside.  
"Yeah... Um, there were two bodies in there. There isn't anyone else though - Malfoy already left," James said hurriedly. "Rem, could you finish stuff up over here? I'm going to go check on the other things, okay?"  
"Uh, sure," Remus said. He and the other witches and wizards went back into the house. James looked around for any last minute stragglers and then Apparated back home.  
"Sirius?" James called.  
"In here," Lily said from the living room. James entered the room and froze.  
"What happened?"  
"Oh, nothing. He came in here, told us to undress, and then passed out," Darlene laughed. Sirius was lying on the again-broken coffee table.  
"Dar, make sure he doesn't drink again for a long time," James laughed. 


	39. Chaos

One week later.  
  
Sirius changed out of his old robes from work and into a pair of slacks and a plain blue sweatshirt. Opened the door to leave the bedroom at the exact same time Darlene opened it to come in.  
"Oh! What are you doing home so late?" Darlene asked.  
"Late? I'm right on time!" Sirius said.  
"Oh. Sorry - today has been a really long day for me." Darlene said. She came into the room and started to climb into bed.  
  
"You're going to bed?" Sirius asked. "It's only seven!"  
  
"Sirius, hun," Darlene said as she pulled the covers over herself. "Remember how we talked about you having no idea what it's like to be an agent?"  
"Yes, but it's only seven o'clock!"  
"Sirius, you have no idea how hard it is to go through sessions upon sessions of training," Darlene muttered.  
"How about a nice massage, then?" Sirius asked, trying to put on his most seductive voice.  
"Knowing you. I'm thinking no. I am so tired and soooo sore!"  
"Which is exactly why you need one of Sirius Black's famous massages!"  
"Ugh," Darlene sighed, and she turned of the light. "You can have your way with me - just don't wake me up."  
Sirius sighed and left Darlene to sleep in peace. He went downstairs and was about to go and see what he could watch on TV when there was a knock at the door.  
Sirius groaned quietly and answered the door, freezing in shock. "A- Amber?"  
"How are you, Sirius?" Amber asked, smiling sweetly.  
"Wha - er, fine. What are you doing here? I thought you were in France!"  
"School finished, Sirius! I've been back in England for nearly a month now. I kept trying to get the courage to come and see you, and I finally have," Amber said. She stood and stared at Sirius for a moment. "You're not very happy to see me, are you?"  
"What? No! Of course I am!" Sirius said. He gave Amber a brief hug and invited her inside. "So how are you? How was France?"  
"Ugh. School there was horrible. I think that at least one year there was a complete waste. I never should have left. I'm aiming for a Ministry job now."  
"That's awesome," Sirius said awkwardly. Amber showing up was a complete surprise - he had no idea what to do or say.  
"So how's work for you?"  
"Er, I'm sort of in a part time job while I look for what I want to do. I just work for Harold Potter, conducting potions for St. Mungo's."  
"That's great," Amber said. It seemed like she didn't know what to say either.  
"Yeah," Sirius muttered.  
Amber laughed a little. "You would have laughed at me if you saw how much of a wreck I was in France. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Well - I guess I shouldn't say couldn't. I still can't."  
Sirius's eyes widened in alarm. He had a feeling he knew what was coming next.  
"I've missed you these past years, Sirius," Amber continued. "Is there even the slightest chance we could start off from where we left?"  
Sirius opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say. No words were formed.  
"I can see you need to think about this," Amber said. "Could we maybe meet for lunch tomorrow?"  
Again, Sirius tried to answer but couldn't. He nodded instead of forming and answer.  
"Great. I'll meet you back here tomorrow at one o'clock," Amber said. She let herself out.  
Sirius slapped his hand over his face. "I didn't even mention Darlene!" he muttered to himself. "Okay. just meet her here and we'll sort this hole thing out."  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Sirius waited outside his front door at one o'clock. He felt so nervous that he was going to freeze up again in front of Amber.  
"Hey!" Amber called as she walked up the drive. "How's your day going?"  
"Not too bad," Sirius lied.  
"Awesome. So should we go out and eat or stay in?"  
"Er, whatever's fine for me," Sirius said. 'Idiot, idiot, idiot! Don't make this harder than it already is, you prat!' he thought.  
"Well, I'm sick of eating out. Let's just stay in," Amber said.  
"Er, okay," Sirius said. 'Why the hell are you blushing you stupid wanker! It's only Amber! Come - just go inside and tell her straight off.'  
Sirius and Amber went inside and prepared a small lunch together. They sat down and began to eat. Sirius couldn't help but think that Amber was watching his every move.  
"So have you given any thought to what I said last night?"  
"A little bit," Sirius lied. 'Liar! Liar, liar, pants on fire! You couldn't stop thinking about her you stupid dope! STOP BLUSHING!'  
"And?"  
"Listen, Amber. It's been nearly three years - " Sirius said.  
"I knew it'd be a little awkward, but I have a good feeling about this! I should never have left. I think we were the perfect couple, almost. I know it's been a long time, but haven't you missed me?"  
"Yes," Sirius said, trying his hardest to lie. He just couldn't say no; it would have torn Amber. "And -"  
"So. do you want to give it a shot?" Amber said, standing up. She sat instead in the chair next to Sirius. "I mean, we could be so great together."  
She leaned forward and kissed Sirius deeply on the lips. Sirius found himself kissing Amber back.  
'What the fuck do you think you're doing! You should never have agreed to even have lunch with her! Idiot! Stop it! Darlene will find out sooner or later! STOP IT!'  
Sirius still kissed Amber for a few more moments then pulled away. "I'm so sorry, Amber. I."  
Sirius stopped talking. He could have sworn his life was about to flash before his eyes. Darlene was standing in the doorway.  
"Oh, God, Sirius! I'm sorry! I must be interrupting something! I'll leave now," Darlene said, not even taking one glance at Amber. She turned and walked steadily out of the room.  
"Dar, wait!" Sirius said. He got up and quickly went after Darlene but it was too late. She had Disapparated.  
"Sirius - what's going on?" Amber asked.  
"Amber, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I don't know why I didn't tell you - I was being a complete idiot. I'm with Darlene," Sirius said hurriedly. "I can't be with you - I love her."  
Amber looked up at Sirius with a shocked face.  
"I. I have to go," Sirius said. He Disapparated, and furtherly spent the whole night looking for Darlene. He had no luck. 


	40. It's A Girl!

February 9th, 1980...  
  
"Sirius! Turn off the TV right now!"  
"Sirius!"  
"Okay, okay, OKAY!" Sirius yelled up at Lily and James. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning, and Sirius was lying on the couch in Lily and James's living room, watching TV.  
James came stomping down the stairs wearing his housecoat, his hair sticking out in every direction. "Do you really have to watch TV here? You have your own - in your own house!"  
"Yes, but mine doesn't have as good as sound as yours does," Sirius smirked. "I didn't wake you anyways - I could here you guys even with the volume on high."  
"Well you must have been imagining things because I was asleep! And now, thanks to you, Lily wants me to bring her up some chicken wings!" James said, shaking his head.  
"Tell her she doesn't need to add on the fat - she's gotten quite a bit of a gut, did you notice?" Sirius joked.  
James chuckled ruefully. "If I tell her that, then you can expect to have a roommate for the next few months. Oh, jeez! What the hell are you watching?"  
  
"What?" Sirius shrugged. "It's not that bad of a show if you can get into it."  
"Soaps, Sirius? Since when have you been interested in watching Soaps?"  
"Er, well, Darlene sort of got me into it," Sirius said. "This was her favourite one, and they only show it on late night now."  
James didn't exactly know what to say. He knew that Sirius was moving on pretty well after his breakup with Darlene, but he was still having trouble getting over the smaller things.  
"So what are you doing for Valentines?" James finally said.  
Sirius shrugged.  
"Are you still seeing that girl? Uh - what was her name? Natasha?"  
"Natalie," Sirius said. "Yes, we're still together."  
"Right... and... things are good?"  
Sirius looked up at James and grinned. "Is this your idea of 'words of wisdom'? Come on, Prongs! I've seen you do better than this!"  
"Sirius, it's two o'clock in the morning! The only thing my brain will process right now is that Lily wants chicken!"  
"Whatever. Nice try - but I'm fine," Sirius said, although he thought James would see right through this lie.  
"If you say so... Try and let us get some sleep tonight, okay?" James said. He pulled out his wand, summoned a plate of chicken, and then went back upstairs.  
Sirius rubbed his forehead and then turned of the TV. He fell back and relaxed on the couch... thinking... thinking about Darlene.  
Sirius had caught up with Sirius the day after she left. It was horrific. She cried. Sirius cried... Darlene said how she had lost her trust in Sirius. Sirius felt horrible. He tried to explain to Darlene how he was going to tell Amber off, but she wouldn't hear any of it. It ended horribly.  
Amber didn't leave, though. She became good friends with Remus and Krystle, but Remus could tell that Sirius couldn't stand being around her anymore. Amber still lived around, but she didn't communicate with the others too much.  
'Why?' Sirius thought. 'Why didn't I just tell Amber straight away... I should never have hurt Darlene... No! Don't do this to yourself! What's done is done and that's how it has to be. You're with Natalie now... If you don't screw things up this time, you could have something special with Dar - ah! No! Shit! Natalie!  
'Screw it. You messed up. You lost Darlene, and that's that. You have your chance with Natalie now, don't screw this one up.'  
Sirius sat up at wiped his eyes. He wanted James to be back down here to talk, but he knew that the both of them would sit there awkwardly, waiting for a different subject to be brought up; so he went home.  
"Poor thing," Lily said, running her hands through James's untidy hair. James was lying next to Lily, his head placed gently on her stomach.  
"He seems fine to me," James whispered.  
"But has he talked to you about it at all?"  
"Not since the actual breakup... I've never seen Sirius like that in my entire life," James said.  
"You should talk to him."  
James looked up at Lily and shook his head. "When I tried that... let's just say it wasn't pretty."  
"But he has to talk! He can't keep pretending like this!"  
"I know, but he has to come to us... Sirius is very secretive about his feelings. He won't let just anyone in a have a look around!"  
Lily reached under James's head and scratched her belly.  
"Lil, you have to stop doing that!" James laughed.  
"Doing what?"  
"Every time I look at you you're scratching away!"  
"I am not!"  
"Oh yes you are!" James said, beginning to tickle her.  
"Stop it!" Lily squealed. James finally subsided and put his head back down on Lily's stomach.  
"We have to go... how about tomorrow?" Lily said.  
"Erm... I'll only take time off work if... you resign before we go," James said, trying to think of a defense without calling Lily fat.  
"I thought we agreed I'd quit when I started to show?"  
'Good job, idiot! Let's see you get out of this one...' James thought. "Yes, but -"  
"So you're saying I have started to show?" Lily snapped.  
"No! It's just... You've... poofed... a bit..." James said. 'So close! You had to use the word poof, didn't you?'  
"Poofed? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"I - no! There's nothing wrong with saying that our child is growing, Lily! Don't get up set! I'm being honest!" James said, knowing the end was near.  
Lily bit her lip and thought for a moment. A very long moment. "True," she said finally, but with no hint of her emotions. "That is a better way to put it."  
James breathed again. "Exactly! So... are you going to quit?"  
"Oh, James, I really want to! I do! But I - I'm afraid I'll have nothing to do around here!" Lily confessed.  
"That's not true! I promise you won't be bored, okay?"  
"If you insist," Lily said reluctantly.  
"Ok. So it's set - we'll go. You'll quit, we'll find out the baby's sex, and then we'll... start to decided on a name," James finished. He thought of the horror that lay ahead...  
"Don't put on the look!" Lily said, rolling her eyes. "You heard what your father said - we have to start preparing things before it gets too late."  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Okay, then, Lily. Just take a deep breath and relax," Lily's gynecologist, Dr. Andrews, said.  
"This is going to hurt her, is it?" James asked. He was a little worried about Lily going to a Muggle doctor, but it was the only way to do proper tests.  
"Not at all!" Dr. Andrews said. "At the very most, it will tickle, but that's about it."  
Lily was positioned in her chair facing the small black and white screen with James sitting next to her, holding her hand. Dr. Andrews squeezed out a small amount of clear gel onto Lily's stomach and placed the instrument over top.  
"It's cold," Lily muttered. James squeezed her hand. A picture was now on the screen, and Lily and James caught the first glimpse of their child.  
"It's so small!" James said.  
"I'll be back after I run these tests and we'll have the results!" Dr. Andrews said. She left the room.  
"James, however this turns out, I want us to be able to agree on a name," Lily said.  
"Me too," said James.  
"I don't understand why you've been so weird about all of this! It's just a name - it's not that big of a deal!"  
"It is too! What would you think if we had a son who soon became famous, and everyone said, 'Oh my God! It's Jamie Potter!' It'd be horrible!"  
"How did you know I wanted James to be the name?"  
"You did? I was being sarcastic!" James laughed.  
"So... what about James?"  
"No! I don't want my kid to be named after me! He'll have a reputation before He's even born!"  
Lily burst out laughing. "Meaning what - being a troublemaker with the teachers? Or... Oh!"  
"Exactly! And if he's anything like I was, it won't be too good!" James said, grinning.  
"Well!" Dr. Andrews announced. "We have the results!"  
"You sure you don't want to be surprised?" James muttered to Lily. Lily smiled and nodded.  
"I'm sure..."  
"Alright," Dr. Andrews said. "The results have shown us that you two are going to have... a girl!"  
James's eyes popped open. "Are - are you sure about that one?"  
"Ninety-five percent," Dr. Andrews said.  
"You're not mad, are you, James?" Lily asked softly. She was grinning broadly.  
"Well, no... It's just that I had thought differently," James said.  
"So you're... disappointed?"  
"No... well," James started.  
"Well, what?"  
"I think I'm just going to step outside for a moment," Dr. Andrews said. James waited for her to leave the room before looking back at Lily.  
"I'm not disappointed," he said. "I just think... I expected that it'd be a boy."  
"And you prefer a boy?"  
"No, no! Well, maybe a little bit, but I'm not disappointed!"  
Lily's smile faded. She got up off her chair and headed towards the door.  
"Don't do this," James stopped her. "You know I'm having a hard time at work, and I'm stressed!"  
"If you were so concerned about me being stressed at work, which I wasn't," Lily said without turning, "maybe you'd be able to save yourself some trouble. Stop assuming my feelings - you made me quit, only to piss me off even more here - and your only excuse is that you're stressed at work."  
She left without another word spoken. James smacked his hand over his brow and shook his head.  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" he muttered to himself before Apparating home. 


	41. The Croaten

February 12, 1980...  
  
"So you guys got plans for Valentines Day?" James asked Remus and Sirius.  
"I'm taking Natalie out for dinner," Sirius said.  
"Krystle and I are going away for the weekend," Remus said. "What are you Lil doing?"  
"Probably nothing - considering she hates me now," James scowled.  
"Great! What'd you do this time?" Sirius laughed.  
"I don't know... I messed up pretty bad after we found out we're having a girl, and we haven't spent much time together since."  
"You're such a stupid git, you know that, right?" Remus said.  
"Yes," said James.  
"What have you two been doing, then?"  
"I've been working," James said. "But I have no idea what she's been up to."  
"Isn't she still working?"  
James shook his head. "I told her to quit."  
"Idiot!" Sirius chuckled. "Now what is she going to do? She's got sit around here in your tedious excuse for a house for the rest of her pregnancy now!"  
"I thought it'd be best for her so she doesn't get stressed!" James said.  
"Rule number one: Let Lily think for herself while she's pregnant," Remus said.  
"Rule number two: Sirius and Remus know best, so treat them with courtesy and respect," Sirius said, grinning.  
"You know me," James said, "I'm known to break the rules."  
  
February 13th, 1980...  
  
"Okay, we'll start tomorrow night with a romantic candle-lit dinner. Following that will a champagne under the stars... And the rest of the night is unplanned, but I'm sure we can think of something to do," Sirius said to Natalie.  
"Sounds like the perfect little date," Natalie said.  
"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow evening?" Sirius asked.  
Natalie nodded, kissed Sirius goodbye, and Disapparated.  
Sirius sighed and sat down on the stairs. 'You may have finally gotten back on track - just don't screw up this time...'  
A knock on the door interrupted Sirius's thoughts. He got up and answered the door. But he didn't expect this to happen - it couldn't be happening...  
"Help, please?"  
It was Darlene. Although it wasn't the Darlene as Sirius had remembered her. Her hair was much longer and now an auburn brown. She had a somber look in her eyes that had never been there before. She wore a long, black silk evening gown, and she had no purse or pockets.  
"Er - are you okay?" Sirius stuttered.  
Darlene shook her head. She took a few short breaths and a small step forward, stopping quickly. She put one hand on her back, and then, without notice, collapsed forward.  
Sirius moved quickly enough to catch Darlene before she hit the ground. He picked her up and them carried her into the den. He laid her down on the couch and turned her to face him. Darlene opened her eyes half way and then shut them tightly.  
"I - I was on a mission," she said quietly, taking deep breaths. "I was shot... I couldn't go back to the agency... It wasn't a Muggle - that shot me... I don't think it's a bullet... There's something in it... I didn't have m-my wand... you were closest..."  
"Where's the wound?"  
"On my back... Whatever is in it is spreading..."  
Sirius took a deep breath. "Okay, you should change so I can see what I'm doing." He handed Darlene his wand. "I'll be right back."  
Sirius looked quickly around his house - but what he was looking for, he had no idea. He returned to the den with a few towels and cloths.  
Darlene had changed into sweatpants and a tank top. She was lying down on her stomach on the couch. Sirius could see the wound seeping through her clean shirt.  
Sirius kneeled down on the floor next to Darlene and lifted the bottom of her shirt. He shut his eyes quickly and took a deep breath.  
"Is it bad?" Darlene whispered.  
"Er -" Sirius started.  
"Don't lie."  
"Let's just say it's not good," Sirius tried. "What exactly am I to do?"  
"You have to take out the bullet," Darlene said.  
"Take out the bullet... Okay... I can do this," Sirius said. He picked up his wand off the floor and looked again at the wound. It looked like a regular gun shot wound - at least it looked like what he had seen on TV - except the skin around it, at least a couple inches around the entire wound, was a poisonous shade of green. The skin was dry and cracked as well, and Sirius had some idea what it was.  
"Oh, shit," he muttered before thinking.  
"What?"  
"Umm... I think I know what this is... And if I'm right, this isn't something that a simple wound-healing potion can heal. I have to clean it out first," Sirius said.  
"So? Go ahead, and hurry," Darlene said.  
"I will, I just want to give you some warning - this is going to hurt like hell."  
"Do it," she replied, not a hint of fear on her voice. Sirius summoned the supplies he needed, extremely reluctant to do this for Darlene. He knew she was brave and a lot stronger than people would expect, but he knew that this kind of pain was near to the Cruciatus curse. But if he didn't do it fast, Darlene's fate would be worse than she'd expect.  
"Okay..." Sirius first started by looking for the bullet. He was having a tough time. "So... I see you changed your hair?"  
"What does that have to do with any of this?" Darlene asked, squeezing the side of the couch.  
"It's called polite conversation," Sirius said harshly, regretting it right away. "And you should be talking or something so you're not thinking about what I'm doing right now."  
"Well, I did change my hair - but not how you think. It's a wig," Darlene said. "Actually, it's kind of bothering me a bit. Can you pull it off?"  
Sirius pulled the wig off of Darlene's head, very slowly. She was right - she had changed her hair. It was still blonde, but now shoulder length and layered. "It looks really good," Sirius said awkwardly.  
"I don't think so," Darlene said. "I think it makes my face look wide."  
"Your face doesn't look wide!" Sirius chuckled. "It's perfect." Sirius stayed silent after saying this, searching hard for the bullet in Darlene's back. Darlene didn't say anything either.  
"Ah ha! Found the little bugger!" Sirius announced. "Now what?"  
"You have to take it out," said Darlene.  
"And how am I going to do that exactly?"  
"Er - how wide is it?"  
"Umm..." Sirius stared at the bullet for a second. "About finger- width."  
"Do you have any tweezers?"  
"I think so..." Sirius said. "Accio tweezers!"  
Sirius waited for a moment until a small pair of tweezers came floating across the room; he grabbed it before it dropped. "And now what?"  
"Pull it out!" Darlene snapped.  
Sirius took a deep breath and fished out the bullet again. Once the tweezers were around the bullet, he started to pull his hand back but stopped when he heard Darlene squeal.  
"Don't stop! The faster you pull it out the less pain it is," she said, breathing extremely hard.  
"Okay," Sirius said nervously. He wiped his brow and again positioned the tweezers over the bullet. With one deep breath, he pulled it out in a quick motion. Darlene drew her arms up to her head and took a long, hard breath. "Are you okay?" Sirius asked.  
Darlene shook her head. "There's still something in there."  
Sirius took a look at the bullet and recognized something on it... It looked an awful like a small cricket leg, only the same poisonous green colour. "Oh, shit!"  
"What is it?" Darlene asked.  
"It's a Croaten!" Sirius said.  
"What is... is it bad?"  
Sirius didn't answer. Any answer he could give would not be of any comfort to Darlene. "It's not going to be easy to get out," he said instead.  
"What is it?"  
"Er... Well... It's a little hard to explain," Sirius said, looking around Darlene's wound for some source of the green slime on the bullet. "It's a kind of animal... no bigger than two inches in diameter... It's green, and it has long, wispy legs... It'll infect your skin and tissues and then move around a bit..."  
"And?"  
"Then it goes for the heart," Sirius said. It was enough. Darlene said no more. "They're extremely rare, though... I think they're only found in the tropics."  
"Will you get it out?" Darlene asked. Sirius could hear fear starting to flow into her voice.  
"Yes," Sirius said, his voice filled with confidence. "After I get this thing out, I have to clean the wound pretty good... It's going to hurt again, so is there anything you need?"  
Darlene shook her head. "Just get it out of me."  
"That I can do," Sirius said. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and concentrated once more. He lifted Darlene's shirt up a little higher and then began to run his hand down her back - feeling around for any bumps.  
"Talk," Darlene whispered.  
"Er - about what?"  
"I don't care, just say something..."  
"Er, well... Let's see here... Lily's gotten a lot bigger... James pissed her off again so they're currently not speaking. And they're still trying to think of a name for the baby - which, by the way, is a girl..." Sirius said. He had no more words after this - anything else would lead to him talking about Natalie. But Darlene didn't say anything. She let her arms relax again, but her breathing was still harsh and fast.  
"Do you see it?" she finally said.  
"No... nothing yet," Sirius said. "It's definitely moved up a lot so when I find it..."  
"Yes?"  
"I may have to cut it out," Sirius said quietly, nearly in a whisper.  
"Do what you have to do," Darlene said.  
Sirius said nothing more and continued to run his hand over Darlene's back. He used a bit more pressure, and finally felt a small bump on her upper back. "I think I found it," he said. He pulled his old penknife out of his back pocket and opened it. "Take apology in advance," Sirius said. He saw the Croaten beginning to move under the skin, so he took no more time and used the penknife and started to cut it out.  
"AH!" Darlene groaned. She started to turn, but Sirius grabbed her arm and held her still to finished the job. The Croaten fell to the ground and was flattened in seconds by Sirius's foot.  
"Are you okay?" Sirius asked Darlene quietly. She didn't answer, though. She let out one, long breath and then closed her eyes. "Well, if you have no objections, I'm going to clean it out now," Sirius said. Darlene still said nothing as Sirius cleaned off and put away his penknife. He held his wand to Darlene's fresh wound and muttered, "Pielo Reparieren."  
The small wound instantly mended over. Sirius then took his wand and pointed it at the gunshot wound. "Perossidio Idrogena!"  
A clear liquid shot out of Sirius's wand and settled over the dried skin on Darlene's back and into the wound.  
"Ow!" Darlene groaned. Sirius watched as the liquid thickened and turned white, starting to hiss.  
"Does is sting?" he asked.  
"Yes!" Darlene said. She started to shift around. "Shit, Sirius! Get it off me!" she said, her voice rising. Sirius grabbed one of the towels and stuck it over the bubbling mess on Darlene's back. He held it down to absorb the moisture. He took off the towels after a few moments. The skin was no longer green, but still very cracked. The actual wound had turned gray.  
"Okay, hold still for a few moments and I'll bandage you up," Sirius said. He used his wand to bandage the wound, and then he put a water- resistant charm on it.  
"Now how does that feel?" Sirius asked as Darlene sat up.  
"It still hurts like hell!" Darlene said.  
"Aw, poor baby. Want me to kiss it better?" Sirius laughed.  
"Sirius, let's get one thing straight! I want you, your lips, and your tongue (which, by the way, I swear to God, has a mind of its own!) to stay the hell away from me!" Darlene said, shaking her head. She looked down at her knees and then back up at Sirius, who seemed to be trying not to burst out laughing. Sirius tried to look away, but it was too hard. He burst out laughing at the exact same time Darlene did.  
"A mind of its own?" Sirius said after subsiding from his laughter.  
"You heard me! Didn't you ever notice how it wonders around without your consent?" Darlene joked. She looked down at her knees again, "Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"For helping. You really didn't have to... And I know you probably want to stay as far away from me as possible and everything... I appreciate your help," Darlene said.  
"Why the hell would I want to stay away from you?"  
"Let's face it, Sirius - it didn't end very pretty. I mean... things happen, but... I just thought you'd want to move on from me."  
"I wouldn't want you out of my life, Darlene. I - " Sirius stopped himself. He wanted to say it so badly... But it wouldn't be right - not after what had happened. "This isn't important right now. Maybe you should take some rest?"  
"I guess," Darlene said.  
"Okay, go ahead and make yourself at home," said Sirius. "Would you like anything?"  
"Well - " Darlene said. "No, that'd be asking too much..."  
"No, no! Whatever it is, I'll do it!" Sirius said.  
"If you say so," Darlene said. "I need you to contact Rochelle, then. I was going to head over there after my mission, so I need her to know where I am."  
"Er," Sirius said, fear flooding into his mind. "Er... No - no excuses. I said I'll do it and that's that! Even if it means talking to the Devil herself, I'll do!"  
"Thank you, Sirius," said Darlene, and she lay down on the couch to go to sleep.  
"Shit, shit, shit!" Sirius muttered as he went into the next room. Talking to Rochelle was not something he'd favour doing - especially after his breakup with Darlene.  
  
*** 


	42. Back to the Potter Manor

Lily sat up in her bed after a short nap. She was shocked at how tired she was getting during the days - she'd been taking an hour-long nap each day. She got out of bed and look out the window. It was already dark, and the dry weather had stopped. Lily heard the small splatters of rain on the windows although she couldn't see it. She changed into some tan slacks and a plain white sweater; then went downstairs in hopes of finding some food that would agree with her.  
The phone rang as Lily entered the kitchen.  
"Hello?" she answered groggily, still sleepy from her nap.  
"Lily?"  
"James?"  
"No, Lily, this is Harold."  
"Oh, sorry - I'm a bit sleepy," said Lily. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine, but I was a little concerned about you," Harold said.  
"Me? Why me?"  
"Well, James told me that you had quit work," said Harold. "I know how important your job was to you, so I just wanted to check up on you."  
"That's really nice of you, but I'm just fine," Lily lied.  
Harold paused for a moment. "I'm not buying it. Now what's bothering you?"  
"I just... I feel really bored. I don't know why I ever left work... Well, I do know why. James just isn't understanding that I like to work," Lily explained.  
"I know exactly what you mean. He's being a bit of an idiot - I made that mistake as well when James's mother was pregnant."  
"So it runs in the family?" Lily joked.  
"I'll have a little talk with him," Harold said. "But I didn't call just to check up on you. I wanted to ask you out on a date."  
"A date?"  
"I was thinking, and we haven't spent any time at all together. I've always believed that a family should spend time together," Harold explained. "I know tomorrow is Valentines Day, but I do know that it will be a bit of a relief to get away from your ignorant husband for even just a night."  
"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds like the vacation of my dreams!" Lily laughed. "It's a lovely idea, and I'd love to."  
"Excellent! I'll have Annie make something up for us, and I'll come to pick you up around eight o'clock," Harold said.  
"Sounds perfect," Lily said. She hung up the phone and checked the clock. She had two hours still, but she thought she might as well get the job done right away.  
  
James took off his cloak and shook it off before entering the house. He hung up his cloak and hat and looked around for a sign of Lily. He went upstairs and into the bedroom to find Lily folding some clothes on the bed.  
"Hello, my love," he whispered to her. Lily turned around and smiled slightly. James gave her a hug and looked down on the bed. He saw, not only a small pile of clothes, but Lily's small suitcase on the bed.  
"Are... you... going somewhere?" James asked. Lily nodded and went back to packing. "Uh... Where?"  
"I'm going to stay the night at your father's house," she replied.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Is there a problem with me going to spend time with my father-in- law?" Lily asked without turning around.  
"Of course not, but..." James didn't know what to say without angering Lily further. He knew that her quiet expression was only an act, and deep down she wanted to strangle him.  
"So I'll be back tomorrow morning... noon at latest. Will you be home?" Lily asked as she closed her suitcase.  
"Yeah, I have the day off," James said.  
"Great," Lily said. She used her wand to guide the suitcase off the bed and out of the room. James sat down on the bed and thought. He had no idea what to say or do to make things right.  
Lily had just settled the suitcase down when there was a knock at the door. She answered it and greeted Harold.  
"Lily, you look wonderful!" Harold said. He kissed her on the cheek and dragged her suitcase to the door. "Is James home?"  
"Yes, he's upstairs," said Lily.  
"Alright. How about you go on ahead, and I'll follow you in a few minutes with your things. I want to talk to him for a little while," Harold said.  
"Okay, see you soon," Lily said, and she Disapparated. Harold closed the front door and went upstairs to the bedroom. James was still sitting on the bed, running her fingers through his messy hair.  
"Here he is! The father-to-be - otherwise known as dickwad!" Harold said, shaking his head at James.  
"Let's not get personal, here, Dad," James said.  
"I've only come up here to tell you to smarten up!"  
"What did I do?" James spat.  
"You've only become the most idiotic husband in the wizarding world - but oh! That's not too bad! Not when you're the one-and-only James Potter!"  
"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"I think you know," Harold said.  
"Obviously not!" James said, glaring.  
"You really don't get it, do you? This is not about you, okay! You have been the most incredibly stupid man alive!"  
"Seriously! I have no idea what you're talking about!" James said.  
"That's fine then. Keep this up. Do whatever you're doing now. It's the best path to take when you want your wife to divorce you. And let's get one more thing straight, James. You lucked out. I seriously have no idea what Lily sees in a pathetic guy like you, so don't think you'll be able to get back on your feet in an instant!"  
James opened his mouth to say something to his father, but Harold instantly held up his hand to silence him.  
"I don't want to hear any more from you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lovely young woman to have dinner with," he said, and then left quickly.  
James threw himself back onto the bed and groaned. 'He's right..."  
  
Lily waited in the dining room for Harold to arrive. He came in just as Annie brought in food from the kitchen.  
"Did it go okay?" Lily asked as he sat down.  
Harold took three long gulps from his wineglass and slammed it down on the table.  
"I'll take that as a no," Lily said.  
"I'm sorry Lily, that boy!' Harold said, shaking his head. "There's something wrong with him!"  
"Well... what did he say?"  
"He actually didn't say anything except for backtalk," Harold said. "Bloody idiot!"  
"Really?" Lily said, shocked. "I've know James talks back to people when he's a little angry... But I've never known him to talk back to his father!"  
"It doesn't matter. He's probably just... going through some problems," Harold said, waving his hand as if pushing the matter aside.  
Lily didn't quite know what to say. At this point she hated James. He was being an idiot, and it was starting to become more than she could handle.  
"Love is a funny thing," Harold muttered.  
Lily blinked and turned to look at him. "What did you say?"  
"Well, he's not doing this because he's being James," Harold said. "He's trying to do some of this for you - whether or not he's doing the right thing. He's being extremely protective of you... He does know that your job will become stressful, so he's shielding you from that. He's only being an idiot out of the small things, but he's changing out of love."  
"Love?"  
"Lily, I know he's making a few bad decisions when it comes to making your mood - okay, a lot of bad decisions - but through each one he still loves you," Harold said.  
Lily smiled and thought about. She started to see the light on James's reasoning.  
"It's disgusting how much he loves you, actually!"  
  
***  
  
"Well, well, well! What do we have here? Black has the guts to show his face, now?"  
"Black's never been afraid to show his face," Sirius sneered, "He just hasn't had a reason to come around."  
Sirius thought that explaining Darlene's condition through a letter would soon have a lot of fingers pointing at him. He went directly to Rochelle's house, but regretted ever doing so as soon as he saw her.  
"I thought you'd run off scared after what you did to Dar," Rochelle said.  
"I'm not here to discuss that, Domine! I've come to inform you about Darlene," Sirius said.  
"What'd you do to her this time?"  
"She was on a mission and she was shot - but it wasn't just a Muggle bullet. There was also a Croaten... She came to me and I got it out of there before it did any permanent damage. She told me that I should probably let you know because she's going to be resting at my place," Sirius said, trying not to go into too much detail.  
Rochelle raised her eyebrows. "She agreed to stay there?"  
"So you're shocked about her need for rest and not that fact that she had a Croaten in her back?"  
"Well this is Darlene that we're talking about, Sirius! It isn't normal for her to stay at your house!"  
"It is when you're too weak to Apparate to a hospital and too far from home!" Sirius said, not worrying about the volume of his voice.  
"I'm going back with you!" Rochelle announced.  
"I find that highly unnecessary! She'll be fine tomorrow night - well enough to leave at the very least."  
"I don't care. I'm still coming with," Rochelle said. She quickly went and grabbed her jacket and purse and returned to the door jogging. "Apparate?" she asked, as she looked her door.  
"Of course," Sirius said.  
"Where to?"  
"Don't give me that," Sirius said, shaking his head, "Don't pretend that you don't know!"  
Rochelle gave Sirius a twisted smile and they both Disapparated. 


	43. Peter's Deal

The Pettigrew Residence...  
  
"So we have a deal then, Mr. Pettigrew?"  
"Only if my part of the bargain is fulfilled," Peter said. He tried to hide his fear with confidence in his voice, but it still came out rather squeaky.  
"It's a simple deal. All you have to do is get back into contact with the Potters and their little group of friends within the next six months, and you will have your part played," Voldemort hissed.  
"But I meant what I said! I don't want any more threatening visits, none at all!" Peter said. "And then I want to be named a Death Eater - but no tricks! If the Ministry comes after me your source will be cut off."  
"That's understood," Voldemort. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy! I'd just like you to remind Mr. Pettigrew what we do to squealing rats in the events of unwanted company from the Ministry," Voldemort said to Malfoy, who was standing at his side. "Good evening, Mr. Pettigrew. I shall expect your report in sixty days or less."  
Voldemort left the room and Peter and Malfoy were alone.  
"As much as I would like for you to stay," Peter said to Malfoy, standing up, "I'd prefer if you'd leave as well."  
Malfoy chuckled ruefully. "Is that so? Well, as a 'goodbye', here's our warning to you," he said. He stood up and walked over to Peter and smirked. He pushed him against the wall and slammed his fist into his gut.  
Peter wheezed for air as Malfoy backed away. He somehow managed to say, "You're a fucking idiot," in a monotone voice that couldn't scare a mouse.  
"Likewise, Mr. Pettigrew!"  
  
***  
  
"Dar?" Rochelle called out as she and Sirius entered the house.  
"Is that you, Rochelle?" Darlene responded quietly from the den. Rochelle rushed in and sat on the edge of the couch.  
"You went and got her?" Darlene asked Sirius as he trudged into the room.  
"I thought it'd be best if I told her in person so she wouldn't accuse me of murdering you," Sirius said casually. "And she wouldn't let me leave without her."  
"What happened?" Rochelle asked Darlene.  
"The short answer is I got shot and came to Sirius," Darlene said.  
"I'm going to get you to come back to my place, ok?" Rochelle said.  
"I can't move, Rochelle!" Darlene said. "In the period of time that Sirius left I lost the use of my legs and my vision is half as keen!"  
Rochelle looked at Sirius and raised her eyebrows. Sirius nodded.  
"Those are the basic symptoms of having a Croaten dwell on you. They won't go away for quite a few hours," he explained.  
"And you couldn't tell me this before?"  
"I did! I said she'll be fine tomorrow night!"  
Rochelle rolled her eyes at Sirius and turned back to Darlene. "Would you like me to stay?"  
"You don't have to," Darlene said. "You should just go ahead and get Adriana. I can catch up with you two tomorrow night."  
"Yes, but I feel really bad about leaving you - especially here!"  
"You don't have to worry about me - Sirius doesn't bite... hard," Darlene said. She smiled at her friend and waved her away.  
Rochelle got up and glared at Sirius. "Tomorrow I'm coming to get her."  
"That's fine by me," Sirius said.  
Rochelle looked back at Darlene for a brief moment and then Disapparated. Sirius sat down in the chair next to the couch and shifted awkwardly.  
"You need anything?" he asked.  
"No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
Sirius relaxed in the chair. "Would you like to watch TV?"  
"Considering the fact I can barely see anything now... No, I'm fine, but thank you."  
'Shit... What do I say? What do I do? Ok, calm down, you can do this. It isn't that hard... Just until tomorrow night... Oh, bloody hell! Tomorrow's Valentine's Day! Fuck! Natalie! No... you'll have to sort this out... You can't just leave Dar her alone for a few hours while you go and... Okay, it's simple... Just delay...'  
"What are you thinking about?" Darlene interrupted Sirius's thoughts.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Well, you're breathing like these are the last moments of your life, and it's kind of hard to ignore," Darlene said.  
"I'm just... thinking the general thoughts... What did you think I was thinking?"  
"I thought you were thinking about some life changing decision you have to make," Darlene said.  
'It is,' Sirius thought. "Ah, it's nothing important," he said.  
They both stayed silent for a few minutes, and then Darlene finally spoke.  
"I know I shouldn't be asking this, and I won't complain if you just ignore me... But, did you ever think about me? I mean, we've been broken up for about a month... Did you?"  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked slowly, pausing slightly on each word.  
"Do you hate me?"  
"What? No! I don't hate you! Why would I hate you?"  
Darlene paused for a moment. "I hit you pretty hard."  
"That I agree with," Sirius shuddered, "but no. I don't hate you... But it's probably the opposite with you to me, right?"  
"No, not really," Darlene said.  
"So we've agreed! Neither of us hates each other!" Sirius said. He was going to add more, but he stayed silent.  
"You were going to say more, weren't you?" Darlene asked safely.  
"Yes," Sirius admitted. "But the rest wouldn't exactly be agreed on."  
Darlene didn't say anything else after this. Sirius knew he had said too much. This was definitely not the kind of conversation you'd have with your ex.  
Sirius exhaled and rubbed his temple with his forefinger. He shot a quick glance at Darlene, thinking she had said something. Darlene hadn't spoken, though. She was sobbing.  
"Dar? What's the matter?" Sirius asked. He kneeled down next to her on the ground and took her hand. Darlene quickly drew her hand away and sniffed.  
"Leave me," she said faintly, barely above a whisper.  
"No - tell me what's wrong!"  
"Just go!" Darlene snapped. "Please!"  
Sirius stood up and walked away very reluctantly. Something he'd said had bothered Darlene, and it wasn't something he was willing to let go right away.  
  
*** 


	44. Valentine's Day

***  
  
Lily woke up at the Potter manor with a lifted heart. She had thought a lot about the previous night, and she want more than anything to settle the pointless conflict with James.  
Lily changed and went downstairs for breakfast. Harold was already in the dining room and reading The Daily Prophet. Harold smiled at Lily as she sat down next to him. "Happy Valentines Day," he said, returning to the paper.  
Lily grinned and looked down at her breakfast. She started her scrambled eggs, thinking of what to say to James when she returned home to Godric's Hollow. After just one bite, Lily froze, looked up at Harold, and ran straight out of the room. Harold followed her at a jog, his eyebrows higher than usual. He found Lily in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet and panting.  
"Was... was cream... or... milk used to make the... eggs?" Lily breathed heavily.  
"Er," Harold thought. "Cream, I suppose."  
"Ugh... I can't have cream. She doesn't agree with it."  
"She?"  
"The baby," Lily explained. She wiped off her mouth and leaned against the wall.  
"Oh!" Harold said. He smacked his hand over his forehead. "Bugger - I'm so sorry, Lily! I've completely forgotten about all of that!"  
"No - it's fine. I should've let you know about it."  
Harold chuckled and pulled Lily to her feet. She was a little shaky, but she managed her way back to the dining room with ease. She sat down again and put one hand over her stomach, not daring to try and eat again.  
"So when would you like to go home?" Harold asked.  
"I'm not exactly sure," Lily said. "I want to work these things out with James, but I just... I don't want to have everything messed up."  
"Maybe you should go and see him now then."  
"You don't want me here, do you?"  
"Lily! Hell no! I prize your company more than anything... But you need to be with your husband on Valentines Day. I know what it's like to be alone on this day, and James won't be able to cope with it." Harold smiled at Lily. "I guess you are right," Lily agreed.  
"Right then, I'll take you back home in half an hour."  
  
"Everything was going really well - we were talking, laughing... Then... I don't know what happened. She just... I guess she realized that it was me," Sirius explained to James. "Now I have no idea what to do! I'm meeting Natalie in no less than three hours. I can't let her leave, not while she's still injured!"  
"You'll have choose who is more important - Natalie or Darlene," James said, and he heard the rustling of keys from the other side of the front door. "That's Lily! You have to go - good luck with whatever you choose to do!"  
"Wait!" Sirius said. "I can't just choose! I don't even know who's more important to me!"  
James took one steady look at Sirius. "Darlene is. Cancel on Natalie and take care of Darlene."  
Sirius opened his mouth to say something back, but he stopped. He nodded at James and Disapparated. Harold entered the room holding Lily's suitcase.  
"A word in private, James?"  
"Er, yeah," James said. He led his father to the study and closed the door behind them.  
"Now listen. I was a little hard on you yesterday, I realize that," Harold started.  
"Yes, and -"  
"No, no, let me finish. I only wanted to make you think. There was a lot of reasoning behind what I did. Before your mother died... We got into this huge fight over a stupid little thing I did. It was so stupid I don't even remember - but the point is... I don't know if she died begin mad at me or not... It's been something horrible to live with. Never, ever let your wife be away from you when you're in a fight. Resolve it first."  
"Okay, this makes a little more sense, but I was going to thank you. What you did... It did make me think," James said. "But... I do understand - completely."  
"Good. Now Lily is feeling a little bit sick," Harold said.  
"Cream?"  
"Er - yeah... How'd you know?"  
"Sirius made the same mistake last week," James said, shuddering. "That wasn't very pretty..."  
"I can imagine," Harold laughed. "Well, I'd best be off. I've got a date with myself to ponder my own loneliness." Harold winked at James and then Disapparated. James left the study and waited for Lily to come. Lily came inside slowly, but with a priceless smile on.  
"Hi," she said quietly.  
"Ok. I want to go first," James said. "These stupid fights we're having are pointless. The only thing right now that truly matters is that we're together, and we're having a child. So can we stop this?"  
"I was going to say the exact same thing," Lily said. She turned and closed the front door. She turned back around and gave James a long warm hug. "This has been so stupid. You were right in guiding me to leave work... And the baby turning out to be a girl would be a shock."  
"Oh! That reminds me!" James said. "I don't know how I did it, but it just came to me! Me and Sirius were discussing some... er, plans for Christmas, and I thought of it."  
"Well hurry up and tell me!" Lily said. "This is very exciting!"  
"Okay, if you don't like it, don't worry - it's only work in progress," James reminded.  
"Yes, yes!"  
"Okay, for the full name it'd be Evelyn, and for short we'd call her Eve," James said, grinning. "Well? What do you think?"  
Lily's face slowly widened into a huge grin. "Oh my God, James! That's so perfect!"  
"You mean you like it?"  
"Like it? I love it!" Lily laughed. She gave James another hug.  
"Finally! I don't have to worry about that anymore!" James sighed. "But there's more to come... What about buying baby stuff?"  
"Ugh! Don't get me started on that! We can... maybe start when we've got one month left?"  
"So we'll start in July?"  
"Sure!" James said, remembering July was still months off. "We have to start somewhere."  
"Excellent... Now then, I believe I have a meal for two that needs to be started," Lily said, but James stopped her.  
"Oh, no you don't! This year, it's all about you!" James said. He spun her around and gave her a kiss.  
"You mean you're cooking?" Lily laughed.  
"Is there something wrong with James Potter cooking a simple meal?"  
"Oh - a simple meal... I was going for a nice meal - one that doesn't come straight out of a wand or a can," Lily rolled her eyes.  
"No, no, no!" James said, waving a finger at her. "Tonight will be a three course meal - with dessert! Impressed?"  
"I'll give the evaluation when you prove it," Lily said, trying to keep at straight face at James' determined look.  
"And that I will... I'll say you have roughly and hour and a half to rest before you clean up, then we can begin."  
"If you say so..." Lily said. "Are you sure you don't want me to make a 'just in case' meal?"  
"Lily, would you trust me?" James chuckled.  
"Okay... Well, remember that the top element on the left hand side of the stove isn't working properly... Don't use water on an oil fire or an electric fire... And just... try not to break anything too many times."  
James shook his head as Lily reluctantly went upstairs, shooting anxious glances at James with every few steps.  
James exhaled and walked slowly into the kitchen. What he was about to face was far worse than anything he could imagine. Normally, he'd whip something up in a snap with a wand and just dirty a few dishes to prove he'd done his work. But this time he new he would have to do the full job. Harold told of how he tried making it for James' mother with his wand. It turned out horribly. The only explanation was that a key ingredient was missing: love.  
James pulled a tatty old piece of paper from the pocket of his robes and unfolded it on the counter. It wouldn't be too much work - he'd be able to use his wand through the hard parts; but he would indeed have to sit through the entire thing.  
'Okay... no big deal... You can do this. Okay... first things first... Ingredients...' James looked down at his long recipe. He knew that he could use some magic - like summoning things, cleaning things, and what.  
  
Lily threw herself onto the bed and sighed. She was absolutely thrilled to be back on civilized speaking terms with James. There was only one problem, though: since she wasn't very fond of James before Valentine's Day, she hadn't gotten him a present. Lily quickly sat up and looked around the room.  
"Shit!" she muttered. She dodged around the room looking for something - anything - that she could give to James. Half an hour later, all she had come up with were things that couldn't be given to James until later that night.  
  
"Okay," Remus whispered, "just a little bit further..."  
"This had better be worth it," Krystle giggled. Remus had one hand on Krystle's hip and the other one over her eyes. He was guiding her into the room very slowly.  
"Alright. After I lift my hand, open your eyes - very slowly," Remus said. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes."  
"Good," Remus said. He very slowly lifted his hand away from Krystle's eyes. Krystle gasped and leaned into Remus's side.  
"You are so sweet," she whispered to him. "This is so beautiful!"  
Remus had led her into the small cabin that he'd rented for the weekend. He had filled the room with candles and placed them in any possible spot. There was a trail of red rose petals going up the stairs, and scented oils were wafting along the air.  
"Mmm... This is unbelievable," Krystle said, beginning to walk around the room. She grinned at Remus. "You are so amazing!"  
"Thanks," he said, grinning back. "Are you hungry?"  
"Sort of," she answered.  
Remus led her over to a blanket and sat down with Krystle next to him. Remus pulled out of a basket two small Caesar salads and some garlic bread.  
"Did you make this yourself?" she asked after taking a bite.  
"Yes," he smiled.  
"It's great!"  
Remus then offered her a plate of lasagna.  
"Remus, you are the sweetest man ever," Krystle said.  
Remus tried to keep himself from grinning furtherly. "It's anything I can do for the woman I love."  
Krystle looked down at her lap, her smile fading a little. "I really don't deserve all of this. You're too good to me."  
"No. I don't deserve to be with you, and this is all I can do for you," Remus said.  
"You shouldn't spoil me like this, though!" Krystle giggled.  
"I'll do more than spoil you," Remus said. "I will do anything for you. You just have to promise me something."  
"And what's that?"  
"You have to promise that you'll never leave me."  
"That's already been agreed to!"  
  
Sirius tiptoed past Darlene, who had fallen asleep again on the couch, and over to the telephone (Sirius was amazed at how fast people could reach each other through the telephone, and even more amazed that it was a Muggle invention). He picked up the receiver and dialed Natalie's number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Nat."  
"Sirius! Oh - I cannot wait for tonight!"  
'Shit!' Sirius thought. He tried to go over in his mind what he planned on saying to Natalie, but he was completely blank now. "Er, yeah, about that..."  
"Yes?"  
"Natalie... Okay," Sirius urged himself on. "About tonight -"  
"Spit it out, Sirius!"  
"Er, yes... ehaftatareneck," Sirius slurred. He didn't even know what he said.  
"Er - yeah, I missed that last part," Natalie. "Speak slowly."  
"I, er, I think I'm going to - to have to take a rain check," Sirius said.  
"A rain check? You're kidding, right?" Natalie said. "You can't possibly be serious - it's Valentine's Day!"  
"I know that!" Sirius said. He hated himself. Why did he do it? Well, there was a simple answer to that. He did it for Darlene, which wasn't a very promising choice. "I... I have a friend who's extremely sick..."  
"And?"  
"I can't just leave her here!"  
"Her? Since when did Sirius Black start having female friends (not including the ones he fools around with)?"  
"Whoa! That isn't exactly fair, Nat! I'm not going to leave her here alone, okay?"  
"Who is it then?"  
"Er..." Sirius didn't exactly think there was anything wrong with saying it was Darlene - except for the fact that Natalie would think that he was hooking up with his ex on Valentines Day.  
"If you can't tell me, then you're obviously lying!"  
"I'm not lying!" Sirius said. "I am NOT going to leave her alone! I don't think you'd be too fond of spending Valentines Day alone when you've lost your sight!"  
"If you don't give me a proper explanation right now, then that's it!"  
"Sirius?" Darlene called from the couch.  
"Hold on," Sirius said to Natalie. "Yes, Dar?"  
"Give me the phone," Darlene said.  
"Er, I don't think that's a good idea," Sirius stalled.  
"Give me the phone!" she repeated.  
Sirius walked over to Darlene and reluctantly handed her the phone.  
"Listen," Darlene spoke harshly into the phone. Sirius watched in horror. "Sirius is not lying. I really don't know why he's staying here just to keep me company, but you should respect his choice!"  
"Who is this?" Natalie asked.  
"Darlene."  
"GIVE THE PHONE TO SIRIUS!" Natalie shouted into the phone.  
"No. I'm not going to let you yell at him or accuse him of anything!"  
"Now, Darlene... I know you feel like you have a chance to get back together with Sirius," Natalie said, "but he's with me. You don't stand a chance while I'm around, so I suggest you stop with the act and get over yourself! You're not going to get back together with him!"  
Sirius could see Darlene fuming. He didn't know exactly what Natalie had said, but he could tell enough it wasn't going to be pretty.  
"You actually think I want that?" Darlene responded, trying to stay calm.  
"I know you do. So stay away from him, bitch!"  
Darlene had had it. She threw the phone as far as she could, and it smashed against the wall. Sirius edged away to the side of the room.  
"I hope you weren't planning on anything serious with her," Darlene said. "She thinks that you're cheating. I'm sorry - I probably made things worse... You don't have to stay here."  
"Yes I do. I'm not going to go and try and patch things up with a woman who doesn't even trust me," Sirius said. "I'm going to stay here and... try to put my phone back together..."  
"Oh, God - I'm so sorry! I... She was getting on my nerves, I guess," Darlene apologized.  
"I can imagine," Sirius said. "Anyways... Would you like something to eat?"  
"Couldn't hurt... Make some tea while you're at it, if it's not too much of a bother."  
"Sure thing," Sirius said. "How's your sight coming?"  
"It's returning... At about the pace of a slug, mind you; but I can make most things out."  
"I'll be back with a masterpiece supper for the both of us!" 


	45. Valentine's Day, Continued

"Just... about... done," James muttered to himself, stirring the sauce he had just recovered from burning. "Phew! Close one!"  
"James?" Lily called from the stairs.  
"Don't come in! You'll ruin the surprise!" James said quickly.  
"Well... are you almost done?"  
"Just about!" James lied. The meal was just about ready, but he hadn't done anything to set up the room. He had dirty dishes everywhere and he was covered in spills.  
"Are you sure you wouldn't like some help?"  
"Everything's under control, Lil!" James said, turning off all the elements on the oven. "Just give me five more minutes!"  
"If you say so..."  
James quickly served the two meals onto plates and put them on the table. He found his forgotten wand under a tea towel and started to clean the dishes and put them away. He summoned candles and placed them in various places around the room. He changed his robes quickly and finally set the chilled wine in the middle of the table.  
"Alright! Ready when you are!"  
Lily came walking in gracefully, but her eyes moving back and forth - surveying the room. She was wearing an elegant red dress that showed her curve perfectly, but emphasized how much the baby had grown. She seemed satisfied with the kitchen. "Well, well! It doesn't look like a disaster hit!"  
"Very funny!" James said. "I am perfectly capable in the kitchen!"  
"Oh, fine! I agree!" Lily said. She gave James an apologetic kiss on the cheek.  
"You ready to eat?"  
Lily cleared her throat. "We'll try."  
"Excellent!" James said. "Because I have successfully made Chicken Cordon Bleu!"  
Lily looked down at the meal and grinned. "James, I'm so proud of you! It looks edible!"  
"You think it's humor, but I'm hurting inside," James said, shaking his head. He pulled Lily's chair out for her and she sat down.  
James sat in the seat next to her and poured them each a glass of wine. "So... how has your day been?" he asked and handed the glass to Lily.  
"It was... good, I suppose. I'm a little nervous about eating because what happened earlier on."  
"What happened?"  
"I... didn't agree with my breakfast, that's all. I haven't really eaten anything today," Lily said. She looked down at her meal. James could see she was nervous about testing it, but she had to eat something.  
"I wouldn't poison my own wife," James joked.  
"That's a relief," Lily said sarcastically. She did try eating, and James's cooking was good - surprisingly good.  
"Well," Lily said after they both finished eating, "maybe now you can start cooking a few more meals. I'll have my own little personal chef... clothing optional."  
James chuckled. "You have no idea what hell I went through to make this! I had to restart twice..."  
Lily sighed and held onto James's hand. She didn't say anything, but she had the look her face that clearly said that she'd never been happier.  
"I love your eyes," James whispered. "If there was one thing I fell in love with about you first, it'd have to be your eyes."  
"That's so sweet!" Lily said. She squeezed James's hand. "What came after my eyes?"  
"That's tough... after I fell in love with your eyes, I suppose it'd be your mind. You were the nicest, sweetest, smartest person I'd ever met. Then your hair... Even if you were sad or mad, your hair would give a totally different message - bright and firey. Then once we started going out it my most favourite would be your lips..."  
"And now?"  
"I'd better not say... It might promote some jealousy," James said, grinning.  
"How could something you love about me promote jealousy?"  
"Well, it's something I love... that's in you. It's not you, but it's associated with you," James explained.  
"So you don't love me? You only love Eve?"  
"That's not even close to true, and you know it!" James chuckled. He stood up and pulled Lily to her feet. "I love everything about you - even the flaws! Not... that... there are any," James saved himself, seeing the shocked look on Lily's face. "But right now," he continued, "there's a certain quality that I love most. And because it's our child, my love for both of you... is multiplied by millions."  
"That's the sweetest thing!" Lily said. She put wrapped her arms around James's neck and hugged him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "In Napoli, where love is King," James whispered quietly into Lily's ear, "when boy meets girl, here's what they say..."  
Lily looked up at James with the biggest smile on her face. The look was priceless, and James couldn't stop now. He cleared his throat and continued, but he sang quietly instead of whispering.  
"When the moon hits your eye like a big-a pizza pie,  
That's amoré...  
When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine,  
That's amoré..."  
Lily giggled and rested her head back on James's shoulder. James began to rock her back and forth as he sang on.  
  
"Bells'll ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling,  
And you'll sing "Vita bella"  
Hearts'll play tippi-tippi-tay, tippi-tippi-tay,  
Like a gay tarantella  
  
"When the stars make you drool joost-a like pasta fazool,  
That's amoré...  
When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet, you're in love,  
When you walk in a dream but you know you're not dreamin', signore,  
'Scusa me, but you see, back in old Napoli,  
That's amoré...  
  
"When the moon hits your eye like a big-a pizza pie, that's amore...  
That's amoré...  
When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amoré  
That's amoré...  
  
"Bells will ring,  
Ting-a-ling-a-ling,  
Ting-a-ling-a-ling,  
And you'll sing "Vita bella"  
Vita bell-vita bella  
Hearts will play,  
Tippi-tippi-tay, tippi-tippi-tay  
Like a gay tarantella,  
Lucky fella...  
  
"When the stars make you drool just like pasta fazool,  
That's amoré...  
When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet, you're in love,  
When you walk in a dream but you know you're not dreaming, signore,  
'Scusa me, but you see, back in old Napoli, that's amoré..."  
  
And Lily joined James in singing the last two lines.  
"Amoré... That's amoré..."  
  
"That was... so sweet," Lily said. She gave James a long passionate kiss.  
"Do you want your present now?" James asked.  
"Oh my God! You're spoiling me! First you cook, then you sing - I'm going to be shocked to see what comes next!"  
"Not really," James blushed. "It's one of those gifts where you say, 'what the hell am I gonna do with this?' It isn't much."  
"Why would I say that?"  
"Er, you'll see," said James. He used his wand to summon a gift bag from the living room. "Let's call this... an introduction," James said as he handed the bad to Lily.  
Lily looked curiously into the bag and pulled out an extremely handsome photograph album. Lily opened it, but there weren't any pictures in it.  
"Now the reason that it's empty is because the three of us (the third meaning Evelyn), are going to fill it at Christmas when we go away on a three week vacation to a place that's undecided."  
"You're kidding!"  
"Of course not! Sirius mentioned that as a sort of gift, and that's where I thought of the name Evelyn - or Eve. We'll leave the day before Christmas Eve!"  
"That sounds... absolutely amazing!"  
"Everything is set... except for a destination. Any place in mind?"  
"Wow! James, this is perfect!" Lily said. She put the album aside and gave James another kiss.  
"I thought you'd like it," James said.  
"Now then... I have a gift of my own for you," Lily said. "But if you want it you have to come upstairs."  
"Oh?" James said excitedly. He seemed thrilled at the mere fact that his gift was upstairs.  
"Follow me," Lily said. James followed Lily upstairs and into the bedroom. It was hardly the same room - Lily had completely converted it. There was red and white candles everywhere, some with scented oils burning underneath, rose petals covered the floor and bed, there was wine and two glasses on the bedside table, and the lighting was perfect.  
"Whoa... So this is what you were up to while I was cooking!" James said, even happier.  
"Enjoy," Lily whispered, and gave James another long, romantic kiss.  
  
***  
  
"Two servings of Sirius Spaghetti coming right up!" Sirius announced. He entered the den with two plates floating steadily in front of him.  
"Finally!" Darlene sighed. "What took so long?"  
"Er... I had to dispose of half the food in my fridge the last time Lily was here. She nearly strangled me when she saw the 'chunky tomato shit' (as she called it)," Sirius explained. "Do you mind?"  
"Mind what?" Darlene asked, beginning her meal.  
"Er - it's Valentines Day... I know you probably don't want to be here with me on this day," Sirius stated.  
"To be honest... Something doesn't seem right. Think about it - these Death Eaters have been getting out of control. There have been so many deaths and disappearances - we're not even two months into the year and... In all honesty, I wouldn't feel as safe anywhere else."  
Sirius didn't know exactly what to say. It was an awkward silence; Sirius just stared at Darlene and Darlene tried to avoid Sirius's eyes.  
"I need to tell you something," Sirius broke the silence.  
Darlene hesitated. "Go ahead."  
"Okay. I don't know any other way to say this, so I'm just going to... go ahead and say it. Don't be mad if it's out of the blue - I haven't had anytime to plan what to say or when to say it..."  
"You're rambling, Sirius!" Darlene cut in. "Get to the point!"  
"Okay. Well, er, I know that after you're able to... move, let's say... I know you'll be gone and I'll most likely never see you again. But that's not what I want. I've missed you... immensely. I think I need us to be friends."  
Darlene exhaled quietly, but said nothing.  
"Yeah, I'll just... go now," Sirius blushed.  
"No, no!" Darlene stopped Sirius as he rose. "I... I understand. I think I need us to be friends as well."  
"Seriously?"  
Darlene grinned. "Of course!" 


	46. Sirius's New Job

Over the next few days, a lot of things changed for Sirius. He was so thrilled about his friendship with Darlene that he was determined to go after a job; not the job that Sirius had always dreamed of, but one that would satisfy him none the less. After telling Harold Potter his new goal, Sirius set out, and he was very successful. Within two days he had found an amazing job. It was similar to working at the Ministry of Magic - like being an Auror - but now he was working in a mystery type agency. His job was to, basically, go to the people who were considered targets for the Death Eaters, and to help these people to protect themselves in the event that their danger came. Sirius worked close to home, so he flew to the office on his motorcycle.  
"Ah ha! Mr. Black! Here on time - there's a first for everything!" the old lady at the desk chuckled.  
"Sarah, you look absolutely stunning!" Sirius grinned.  
"I've already told you, Black - smooth-talking me won't get you any assignments earlier! You haven't gone through proper training!" Sarah said, though she blushed slightly. "And you're just in time! Miss Kincaid was about to leave..."  
"Miss Kincaid? And that would be... who?" Sirius asked.  
"The person who's training you! Your partner! Your boss!"  
"Boss?" Sirius questioned, his mouth hanging open.  
"Well, for now, yes. You work at her command until you finish training - then she's your partner. And close your mouth - it's extremely unattractive," Sarah added.  
Sirius shut it and frowned. "Where do I find her?"  
"She's in the cubical closest to the main office on the third floor - dare I say that's the cubical you work in?"  
Sirius nodded. "Thanks, Sarah. Let me know if you can squeeze in an assignment for me without my 'boss' knowing."  
"Sirius!" Ralph, a man in the office, said as Sirius jogged up the stairs to the third floor. "You'd better hurry - Miss Kincaid has been waiting for quite some time now!"  
"But I got here on time!" Sirius complained. Ralph gave him a funny look. "I'm serious!" Sirius persisted.  
"Well, Miss Kincaid expects everyone to arrive early so work can begin faster," Ralph explained. "Don't get on her bad side, Sirius!"  
Sirius and Ralph entered the small cubical. A lady with perfectly straight auburn hair and blond streaks was sitting on Sirius's desk. Behind her annoyed face she had baby-blue eyes. She wore formal clothing (Muggle) that showed off her attractive figure.  
"Miss Kincaid, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Isabelle Grace Kincaid," Ralph said, and he left Sirius's cubical quickly.  
"It's a pleasure," Sirius said awkwardly as he shook Isabelle's hand. She struggled to put on a small smile that didn't quite hide her annoyed look.  
"A little late, aren't we?"  
"Well, I arrived in the building at exactly the time my shift starts... It just took me a little longer to get up here," Sirius explained. He grinned. "It's not that much of a loss of time, now is it?"  
"Listen, Black. I know a lot about you already from the Ministry. I hate the fact that we have to be partners because I know you are the kind of guy that enjoys being in the spotlight. Arriving on-time in your office is important!" Isabelle said impatiently.  
Sirius sighed and nodded.  
"I think we have an understanding now," Isabelle said. "Now, then... You understand your job description, right?"  
"Yes."  
"And you understand that you cannot go straight into the field without some proper... let's call it management and training - am I correct?"  
"Yes," Sirius said. He frowned slightly. He didn't want to be spoon- fed everything - he wanted to get started.  
"So are you ready for your first... lesson?"  
"Certainly!"  
"Alright. Get your jacket and let's go," Isabelle said.  
It was quite a shock, even three hours after Sirius's lesson. Isabelle had taken Sirius to the house of one of the Death Eaters' number one targets. It must have been a shock for Isabelle, too, because they arrived at almost the exact same time the Death Eaters did.  
"Whoa..." Sirius commented as they arrived back at the office.  
"Well, Black, I'm impressed. You handled that pretty well - considering you used to be a Ministry boy!" Isabelle laughed.  
"Okay, firstly - I'm a man! Not a boy, a man! And secondly, what exactly do the people here have against the Ministry?"  
"Ministry officials weren't born on a little place I like to call Earth. They're gits, morons, idiots - whichever term you prefer to use. Ignorance cannot handle emergency situations. Good enough for you?" Isabelle explained.  
"Sure. And third, how would you like to give Mr. Black - that's the ruggedly handsome man you were impressed with (and obviously already in love with) - his very own office, and not a shabby old cubical?"  
"Excuse me!" Isabelle said, and Sirius could've sworn she was trying not to grin. "I don't love you! And I may have been impressed, but you will panic on missions to come!" she defended herself.  
"Sirius Black may sometimes get a little shy, or embarrassed, or nervous, but never will Sirius Black panic!" Sirius said with arms now folded and his head held high.  
"Maybe so... But, okay, we've got an important thing to do in two weeks. It's so important that we've decided to team up with the Ministry - a lot of undercover work. It has to go perfectly! So we need to team up sometime this week during work and plan some of the details out," Isabelle said.  
"But I'm off this week!" Sirius said.  
Isabelle sighed. "We can't put this off. I'll come to you then. Tomorrow night - I'll be at your house no later than seven o'clock."  
"Sounds good."  
  
***  
  
"Alright, we have to choose clothing (Muggle, mind you), cars, and relationship," Isabelle explained as soon as she walking into Sirius's house the next day.  
"Hello! How are you? Oh, me? I'm good! Aw, that's sweet of you!" Sirius said loudly.  
Isabelle frowned. "I don't have time for this, okay?"  
"Yes, yes, yes!"  
"Clothing won't be too hard, but we'll have to get a car... Have any in mind?" Isabelle asked and she pulled a few magazines from her bag.  
"How about we take my bike?"  
Isabelle raised her eyebrows. Sirius knew the answer without her saying another word.  
"How about... a... Ferrari? No... not classy enough... What about a Porsche?"  
"Porsche... Why does that sound so familiar?" Sirius asked.  
"Does it look familiar?" Isabelle asked as she flipped through the magazine. She held up a picture of a 1978 Porsche. Sirius's eyes popped open. He nodded.  
"Very much familiar..."  
"Have you ever driven one? Isabelle asked, looking back at the picture.  
"Yes - unfortunately, I have," Sirius replied.  
"That doesn't sound like a fond memory! What happened?"  
  
A few years back... The Black house...  
  
"Listen to me carefully, Sirius. You and James are more than welcome to eat anything - but... NO parties, NO girls, and do not touch the car! Don't even look at it, understood?"  
"Yes, sir," Sirius said to his father. 'He didn't say anything about -'  
"And NO alcohol!"  
"Of course, sir," Sirius said, cursing inside.  
"I mean it, Sirius! I can't think of any new unique punishments for you!"  
"You have nothing to worry about," Sirius insisted.  
  
... Forty minutes later...  
  
"Sirius! Sirius - get off the floor!" James laughed. "Get off your lazy arse and get more drinks - Moony is coming soon."  
Sirius stumbled downstairs and into the garage. He opened the fridge and searched for any drinks his dad may have hidden.  
"Sirius! HURRY UP!" James yelled.  
"HANG ONE SEC!" Sirius shouted back. He closed the fridge door and turned around. And there it was. It stood out more than anything else in the room. Its gleaming red paint called out to Sirius -  
Sirius opened the door of his father's Porsche and sat inside. 'Not too bad...' Sirius was very curious. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the wheel. "Move!" he said, but it came out as a belch. The car instantly started. Sirius was even more intrigued. He clasped his hands tightly on the leather steering wheel. Sirius hesitated and slowly lifted his foot. Then, without another thought in his head, he hit the gas...  
  
"And? What happened?" Isabelle asked, trying hard not to burst out laughing.  
Sirius blushed. "I drove the car right through the house."  
"Oh my God!" Isabelle laughed. "What did your father say?"  
Sirius grimaced. "He didn't say anything to me, but did think of a unique way of punishing me."  
"What did he do?"  
"He called the police."  
"You're kidding!"  
"Not one bit. I remember it clearly. I... I got James to come down to bail me out. He turned up with a satchel of gold galleons. I have no idea why, but they put him in the cell with me. I think they though he robbed the bank or something... He just came in, laughing like a maniac! He had a pretty good show watching the car going straight through the house."  
"That is absolutely hilarious!" Isabelle grinned.  
"Ugh... And that's where Remus's favourite little quote comes in. 'A friend will bail you out of jail, but a best friend will be sitting in the cell next you saying, "That was fucking awesome!"'  
"So it's a no on the Porsche?"  
"Definitely no..."  
"How about... something new... Cadillac?"  
"Choose whatever - just don't make it a Porsche," Sirius said.  
"Clothes will be easy... We just need our status - who do you wanna be?"  
"Er - what do you mean?"  
"Brother and sister, husband and wife, boyfriend and girlfriend, friends..."  
"Boyfriend and girlfriend," Sirius grinned. "I think I can play that pretty well!"  
"Okay. Here's what the plan is - we're going to a Muggle cocktail party. The family has two Muggle born wizards. They are the targets. But this is a huge event - at least fifty Muggles will be there. That's why we're teaming up with the aurors. They'll be standing by outside, waiting for us to bust the twenty-something Death Eaters, and only enter the place if our job gets out of hand," Isabelle explained. "There will be two more partners helping us - if you recognize them, don't even look at them... It'll arouse too much suspicion. And remember - the Death Eaters are doing this as a surprise attack. You most likely won't be able to spot them out in a crowd."  
"Sounds like fun!" Sirius grinned.  
  
*** 


	47. The Dream

"Hello?" Krystle called through Remus's empty house. "Rem? Are you home?"  
After checking for Remus upstairs, Krystle came back down and decided to check the basement. The door was closed, but none of the locks were done up.  
"Remus?" Krystle called down the stairs. She heard a small groan. Krystle dodged down the stairs and grabbed her wand from her back pocket. "Lumos!"  
And there was Remus. He looked like he was trying to pull himself up into the chair, but was doing it by using only his arms. His hair was unkempt and his robes were torn, but the first thing that jumped out at Krystle was the blood all over his robes.  
"Oh my God, Remus!" Krystle shrieked. She ran to him and dropped down beside him. "What happened to you?"  
"I... I d-don't know... I awoke when the moon waned, but I couldn't move," Remus explained. He quit trying to move and put his hands on his chest.  
"Is this from your transformation?" Krystle asked, brushing the hair out of Remus's eyes.  
"Yeah... I don't know why, but - it was really bad," Remus said. His breathing started to wheeze.  
"Let me look?" Krystle put her hands over top of Remus's.  
"No!" Remus said, and he tried to turn away. I'm fine!"  
"Just... just let me - let me look, okay?" Krystle said, gently placing a hand on Remus's arm.  
Remus exhaled deeply and dropped his arms to his side. Krystle very carefully unbuttoned the front of his robes. She tried not to change her expression as her hands began to moisten.  
"Is it - is it bad?" Remus asked as Krystle peeled one side of his robes open.  
"It's not very bad... I need to get you lying down, okay?"  
"Is this really necessary?" Remus retorted, but he obeyed anyway. He swung his legs around and leaned back. Krystle lifted his head and shuffled forward so she used her knees to support his head.  
"So what exactly happened?" Krystle asked, trying to clean up some of the blood on Remus's chest with her sleeve.  
"It... it was like any other night. Things just got a bit out of hand."  
"And - you did it to yourself?"  
"Yeah... I haven't gotten that out of control since my first night in the Shrieking Shack," Remus grimaced. "Would you believe I tore a chunk out of my leg?"  
Krystle took a deep breath and tried to fight back her tears. Remus lift his arm back and placed his hand on Krystle's cheek.  
"You're crying... what's wrong?"  
Krystle put her hand on top of Remus's. "If I could do anything, I would end the pain and suffering you've gone through your whole life."  
"You already have," Remus whispered.  
  
***  
  
James looked up at the stars and took a deep breath. It was a beautiful night so he decided to walk home. James arrived at his house. He walked to the front door and reached out to turn the handle but it opened of its own accord. Eyeing it suspiciously, James entered the house and called out for Lily. He got no response. James turned for the living room but froze when he heard an unusually high, cold voice.  
  
"This woman is so pale,  
Flowing, long red hair,  
This woman has a longing face,  
And a terrible weeping glare..."  
  
James spun around, looking for some source of the echoing voice. Surely he wasn't talking about Lily?  
  
"Yes, it is I, who did this,  
Come get me if you dare,  
If you try to save her,  
You will surely get your share..."  
  
'Save who?' James thought. "Lily?" he called out again. "Where are you?"  
  
"If you dare to show and fight me,  
Only I am left to stand,  
If you come to see her,  
Your death won't be so grand...  
  
"Won't you come and fight me,  
You better be prepared,  
Because in the end I'll surely win,  
And you'll have that deathly stare..."  
  
James's feet were glued to the ground spot; his heart was beating faster... He recognized the voice...  
  
"Just guess how I killed her,  
Because it wasn't with a knife,  
And if you haven't figured,  
This woman is your wife..."  
  
James didn't think. He dodged into the living room and found Lily, lying on the ground. She no longer seemed to be carrying a child, and she was as pale as a ghost. James flung himself beside Lily and grabbed her hand. She was as cold as ice and James felt no pulse.  
  
"Oh, and by the way,  
The child in her womb,  
Just to reassure you,  
He is sleeping in his tomb..."  
  
James let out a dry sob and held Lily's cold, limp body in his arms.  
  
"So if you dare to fight me,  
You'd better come prepared,  
Just try to kill me now,  
And be assured that you'll be scared..."  
  
"This woman is so pale,  
Flowing, long red hair,  
This woman has a longing face,  
And a terrible weeping glare...  
  
"Yes, it is I, who did this,  
Come get me if you dare,  
If you try to save her,  
You will surely get your share...  
  
"If you dare to show and fight me,  
Only I am left to stand,  
If you come to see her,  
Your death won't be so grand...  
  
"Won't you come and fight me,  
You better be prepared,  
Because in the end I'll surely win,  
And you'll have that deathly stare...  
  
"Just guess how I killed her,  
Because it wasn't with a knife,  
And if you haven't figured,  
This woman is your wife...  
  
"Oh, and by the way,  
The child in her womb,  
Just to reassure you,  
He is sleeping in his tomb...  
  
"So if you dare to fight me,  
You'd better come prepared,  
Just try to kill me now,  
And be assured that you'll be scared..."  
  
"James! What - what are you doing?"  
James opened his eyes and looked down at Lily. Lily stared back at him, her eyes full of concern. James sat up and looked around. He was back in bed with Lily at his side. James felt a single tear roll gently down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly. Lily sat up next to him. "Bad dream?" she asked, placing a hand on James's back. James nodded silently. Lily put another hand on James's arm. "James - you're... you're shaking! What was it?"  
James took a few steadying breaths, trying to shut out the voice in his head. He turned to look at Lily and opened his mouth to respond, but no words were formed. James pulled Lily closer to him and held her close to his body. Lily partially understood that whatever James had dreamed had tortured his mind.  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Lily asked after a few minutes.  
James reached for his glasses. He put them on and looked around the room again. "I'm... I'm fine," James said, and his voice shook.  
"You're still trembling, James. Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yes," James whispered. He lay down again and tried to go back to sleep. He had no luck, though. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Lily's pale face, and her brilliant green eyes changing to a poisonous red. He still heard Voldemort's voice ringing in his ears.  
  
***  
  
{Author's Note: Before you even get the idea that I'm that good of a poet, the poem in James's dream was actually written for me by one of my bestest friends, Diondra. Thanks a million, Di!  
  
Also, in response to some of the reviews I got, firstly: oh dear God, if I had Lily drinking, it was a complete and utter, stupid, careless mistake. Just goes to show you that I should never have kids of my own. Hee hee.  
And another - Harry Potter in his fifth year is fifteen. Harry's fifth year takes place in 1995. He'll be celebrating his 24th birthday in July, 2004. He was born in 1980. Lily was born in 1960, therefore she would be twenty when she had Harry.  
Just clearing that up, 'cause a lot of people do think that way.  
Thanks for reading! 


	48. The Lethifold

"This black cloak slithers across the ground, And takes away your breath, This black cloak creeps upon your bed, And takes you to your death...  
  
A young woman was so deep in sleep, The perfect life to take, She never knew what would happen, Her great life was at stake...  
  
If you were here maybe you could have heard, My muffled cries of my very last words, I cried for you but you never came, And now you are the one to blame..."  
  
"ARGH!" Sirius shot up, covered in sweat. He had gone to bed early to prepare for his long day coming up, and had the strangest dream. "Dream..." he muttered to himself. He got out of bed clumsily and looked in the mirror at himself. His hair was wet with perspiration and his face was extremely flushed. "What the hell?"  
Sirius spun around when he saw something behind him in the mirror. It was a translucent stream of silver floating in mid-air.  
"Sirius..." a voice echoed. It sounded strangely like -  
"Darlene?" Sirius questioned.  
"Sirius... Please... help me..." Darlene's voice said. "It's a... a Living Shroud... I - please help!"  
The colour that was briefly in Sirius's face had vanished at the mentioning of a Living Shroud. "A Lethifold?"  
"Please help..."  
"Yes," Sirius said as the mist began to fade, "I'm on my way!"  
Sirius quickly grabbed his wand and leather jacket. He had no choice but to Apparate several streets away from Darlene's house, for barriers were set up around the Muggle apartments and flats. Then Sirius did something he hadn't done in a long time. He transformed into his Animagus for, the great black dog, and set off at a sprint. The dog ran as fast as he could down the street, ignoring everything around him.  
"Dar?" Sirius called out as he burst into Darlene's house a few minutes later. The house was absolutely freezing and Sirius could see his breath forming in the air. No acknowledgement came from Darlene. "Darlene - where are you?"  
Sirius heard a small whisper coming from the kitchen but he couldn't make it out; he drew out his wand and proceeded to the kitchen. It was completely dark, all except a small blue light that was coming from behind the counter. "Darlene?" Sirius spoke softly.  
"Sirius?" came Darlene's panicked voice from behind the counter. Her breathing started to calm down. Sirius walked around the counter and kneeled next to Darlene.  
"What happened?"  
"I-I... I don't know... I woke up and - I couldn't breath... at all... I opened my eyes and it was completely black... I struggled a bit and that thing... it floated away... I still couldn't breath very well," Darlene explained, tears running down her cheeks. "It's still in here and I didn't know what to do. So I called for you."  
"Okay. Give me your hand," Sirius said. He helped Darlene up and turned around. "Do you know where it got to?"  
Darlene nodded. "Follow the cold... It's downstairs."  
"Alright. Tell me if you see any sign of it. Follow close beside me," Sirius instructed. Darlene didn't need telling twice; she quickly grabbed Sirius's arm and moved in his footsteps.  
"I haven't dealt with these before in person, so can you tell me if it makes any sound?"  
"Very little sound," Darlene whispered. "Like the sound of wind, but minimized. Do you know what to do?"  
"Yes, it's the Patronus Charm. I've used it before, don't worry," Sirius added. He had used the Patronus Charm many times before - he'd learnt it from Remus. "Where do you reckon?" Sirius whispered to Darlene. They had a choice of going in the bedroom or the bathroom. Darlene pointed to her room.  
Sirius slowly pushed the door open, keeping his wand up and ready. Instantly, a rush of could air came from inside. Sirius felt Darlene shiver and tighten her grip on his arm.  
"Wait out here, alright?" Sirius whispered.  
"No - I... I'll come in with you," Darlene said. Sirius nodded and continued taking small steps into the bedroom. Darlene pointed to the other side of the bed. Sirius saw something move - something gliding across the ground.  
It was like an inch-thick black cloak, slithering close to Sirius and Darlene. There was a sound like a gust of quick wind, and Sirius felt a cold like he never had before; he found breathing extremely hard, and he was afraid Darlene was cutting off the circulation in his arm. Sirius took a deep breath and spoke as loud as he could -  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
Something silvery shot out of Sirius's wand, taking shape and then dodging forward to charge the Lethifold down. Sirius's eyes grew wide as he noticed what shape the Patronus took; so did Darlene's.  
Sirius couldn't take it any longer. The pressure was building up inside of him -  
"What the fuck?"  
"What's the matter?" Darlene asked.  
"Was I seeing things - or... did you happen to catch what shape the Patronus took?"  
"Yes, it was... a black lab," Darlene said. She finally let go of Sirius's arm and sat down on the bed. She put her face in her hands and took a few deep breaths. Sirius sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
"It's gone now... You'll be fine. Are you okay?" he asked.  
"I... I just..." Darlene started.  
"Stupid question - are you hurt?"  
"No - just a little winded," Darlene answered.  
"So... you're sure it was a black lab?"  
Darlene nodded. "Why?"  
"That's not what it was a few years ago," Sirius said. He decided to explain further. "Remus taught us how at the end of sixth year. I don't remember the Patronus he had, but mine was a stag - because of James's Animagus. I don't know why or how it changed, but it must have been recently."  
Darlene looked up at Sirius, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
"Enough about that. You should get some sleep - "  
"I can't!" Darlene said. "Not alone," she added quietly.  
"Er," Sirius said, checking his watch, "I can stay here - if you'd like."  
Darlene nodded but sat completely still. "Sirius?" she whispered a few moments later.  
"Yes?"  
Darlene took a deep breath. "I'm an Animagus."  
"You're - what?"  
Darlene nodded again but didn't look up.  
"Since when - and what are you?" Sirius asked, clearly shocked.  
"Since I was about sixteen. Krys offered to teach me... and... I'm a dog... a black lab."  
Sirius felt his heart begin to beat faster and his face flush. "You're - that was your - your Animagus form?" he stuttered.  
Darlene nodded. "Sirius... I - I need to ask you, and I hope you'll understand... But - Sirius, do you still-"  
Sirius quickly held up her hand to stop Darlene. He nodded in answer.  
Darlene's face changed from a somber expression to a look that clearly stated she was going to burst out in tears in seconds.  
"This doesn't mean anything, okay?" Sirius whispered finally. "Nothing has to change -"  
"But -"  
"But nothing!" Sirius said more firmly. "I don't want to try and force you to have these stupid feelings -"  
It was Darlene's turn to shut Sirius up this time. Quicker than a wink she had turn and locked her arms around Sirius in an affectionate hug. Sirius was so shocked by the gesture that he jumped, but he relaxed into the hug and returned it.  
  
***  
  
Sirius woke up from what seemed to be the best sleep in his life - Darlene was still in his arms. But something was in the back of his head that shot off like an alarm. He was going to the cocktail party in - Sirius glanced at the clock on the wall - no less than three hours. Plus, Isabelle would throw a fit if Sirius were late.  
As much as he would have loved to stay, Sirius started to get up, waking Darlene up at the same time.  
"Going to work?" she whispered groggily.  
Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I've got to do something pretty important soon."  
"Thank you, Sirius," Darlene said. "Thank you for helping me and staying here."  
"What would I have done? I wouldn't just leave you like that," Sirius smiled. "I don't know exactly how to say this, but... I want to be with you again."  
Darlene thought before she answered. "You know I don't want to be caught in another schmuk of a relationship again."  
"Define schmuk!" Sirius snapped.  
"You know exactly what I mean! I don't want to have to worry over whether or not you've changed, Sirius! I want to trust you, but you haven't... You haven't changed."  
"Well right you are, love! I haven't changed! Not a lick!" Sirius said sarcastically. "Which is exactly why I haven't gotten over you! If I haven't changed, then why can't I stop thinking about you? Why am I still in love with you?"  
"I don't want to fight over this -"  
"You don't have to," Sirius said. He turned and headed for the door. "I have to go to work now - I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
{Author's Note: Now, the poem for Sirius's dream is a collaboration between Diondra, again, and my other friend, Alexis. I couldn't have had the same effect without either of their work in here, so I wanna thank 'em. I love you two!} 


	49. Death Eater Invasion

"Sirius! This is shocking - you're four minutes early!" Isabelle laughed.  
"Don't get used to it," Sirius said. Isabelle stared at Sirius for a moment.  
"You look like shit - you know that, right?"  
"Helpful encouragement - I appreciate it," Sirius said. "It's not like you look so hot yourself!"  
"We'll see," Isabelle said as she shoved a package into Sirius's arms. "Go and get changed so we can get this over with."  
Sirius emerged from the washroom with a disgusted look on his face. "Why the hell do I have to wear this?"  
"Wow," Isabelle said, eyeing Sirius seductively. "Black cleans up very good, indeed..."  
Sirius looked down at the formal tuxedo he was forced to wear. "Please don't tell me you find this attractive!"  
"On you? No. Especially not with your mouth hanging open!"  
Sirius's attention had gone back to Isabelle. For a moment he'd just been staring at her, taking in how beautiful she looked with her blue silk gown. "Okay - can we go now and get this over?"  
"Fine. When we arrive, you obviously can't use your own name. I've invented something that you won't be able to forget. First question - what's your best friend's name?"  
"James," Sirius said without thinking.  
"Bingo," Isabelle winked. "That's your first name for tonight. Second question - what's the opposite of your last name?"  
This time it took Sirius a few seconds to work it out. "I was gonna say 'Loner-Who-Hasn't-Had-Sex', but that's a little drastic, so I'm going with 'white'."  
"The first one would be interesting, but White it is. You are James White. Got it?" Isabelle said.  
"Sure thing. What about you - what's your name going to be?"  
"I don't know how you'll remember this, but it's Kelly Budd... Can you get that stuck in there?"  
"Erm... Well, Kell, you're my buddy! Katie - shit - I mean Kelly Budd! Right? Is that it?"  
Isabelle frowned. "Yes. So when we arrive, we'll give our new names to the person at the door and make our way inside. It's important that you blend in, Sirius. This is a formal, Muggle party and it's a serious matter. You have to act like a Muggle."  
"I can do that!" Sirius said seriously. "I won't make a fool of myself... Well, at least not like a wizard."  
"You'd better not. And don't have too much to drink - I'll curse you if you even try," Isabelle warned.  
Sirius grinned and nodded. "Shall we?"  
  
***  
  
Remus rubbed his eyes as he sat down to work. He'd had a horrible night - not a transformation, but threatening dreams.  
"Good morning, Remus!" Harold said cheerfully as he entered the room. "I hope you good a decent night's sleep - we've got a lot of work to do!"  
"Vodyanoi repellant potion, sir?"  
"No, not today. There was a recent discovery in medical potions and I thought we should give it a go," Harold explained. He started to take a few ingredients out of his store cupboard. "Have you yet heard of the Wolfsbane Potion?"  
Remus shook his head.  
"It's an extraordinary achievement for those who can produce it."  
"What exactly does it do?"  
"Well... when the Wolfsbane Potion is brewed to the proper extent," Harold said awkwardly, "it is an ideal medicine for those who have been unfortunate to... receive a werewolf bite."  
Remus was now perfectly alert. "A - a cure?" he croaked.  
"No, not a cure, but a definite improvement to the transformations. I understand how horrible they can limit to, and this potion helps."  
"And how does it help?" Remus asked.  
"Well, once the transformation is complete, the victim is... no longer a - a threat to people. It becomes nothing but a tame wolf."  
"So... if people have discovered this already, then why am I to work on this?" Remus asked.  
"For one thing, it's a horribly difficult potion to brew, and hospitals all over are paying high prices for it. And... second... it was Krystle's idea. I had no choice - she was nearly down on her knees."  
Remus felt his heart sink. He frowned and looked up at Harold. "If this is only for me -"  
"And so what if it is?" Harold asked. He handed Remus the instructions on a roll of parchment. "I'm paying you by the hour, so take your time."  
Harold winked at Remus and left for his study. Remus rested his head in his arms on the table and sighed. 'What good is this? I don't want to be working out of pity... I shouldn't be making something that's useless to Harold. Krystle...'  
But something inside of Remus was telling him - begging him - to try at least.  
  
Five hours later...  
  
Krystle arrived at the Potter manor in a rush, continuing to glance at her watch. Remus wasn't at home when she checked and he was over thirty minutes late. Krystle hastily knocked on the door. Harold answered it within minutes.  
"Ah ha! There's the trouble maker!" Harold smiled.  
"I take it he wasn't pleased with the idea?" Krystle assumed.  
"Long story short - I don't think he's putting too much effort into it, thinking it isn't the top priority."  
"And... He hasn't come down yet?"  
"Hasn't made a sound, didn't come for lunch... He doesn't have to stay here anymore but he hasn't left."  
"Would be all right if I go and get him, then?" Krystle asked. Harold smiled and nodded.  
"Remus?" Krystle whispered as she entered the chamber room that Remus worked in. The room was very dark and Krystle had to step over a broken bottle to continue into the room. Remus was sitting at the desk with his head hidden in his arms.  
"Rem?" Krystle repeated.  
"Hmm?"  
"Are - are you okay?"  
Remus lifted his head and looked up a Krystle. He smiled, slightly, and nodded.  
"Are you going to come home?" Krystle asked, a little startled.  
"I, er, I just wanted to finish this potion," Remus said, sitting up straight again.  
"And how far are you?"  
"Well, this is about the seventeenth time I've had to start over, but I think I may be close!" Remus said, glaring at his cauldron. He looked back at Krystle with a sincere look in his eyes. "Why did you do this?"  
Krystle sat down next to Remus and put her hand in his. "I told you I'd do anything to end your suffering, and I think this is the way."  
"I understand that you want to help and I respect that, but... it feels like you and Harold are only doing this because you pity me. I don't want to be a sob story. I am capable of giving myself enough sympathy as it is - I mean," Remus said, quickly, deciding to reword what he meant when Krystle shot him a wide-eyed look, "I am capable of handling myself."  
"I know that you are, Remus..." Krystle sighed. "But I feel like you've gone through torture throughout your entire life, and I want to help you make anything easier. I want you to try this potion - when it's completed. I only want you to try it... for me."  
"If it's that important to you," Remus said with a smile, "then I'll do it. But... completing it will be the hardest part. This is the hardest potion I've ever attempted to make... Maybe I should get James to help."  
  
***  
  
"Could this place be anymore packed?" Sirius muttered to Isabelle as they got out of their car. "And worse - it's practically all Muggles!"  
"Shh!" Isabelle hissed. Sirius realized what he'd done and nodded. He offered Isabelle his arm and they walked to the entrance.  
"Your name, sir?" a Muggle greeting the guests asked Sirius. He was holding a checklist.  
"James White," Sirius said. The Muggle checked James' and Kelly's names off and nodded them inside. Isabelle took Sirius's arm again and guided him into the party. Sirius noticed at a glance a man with white blond hair and cold gray eyes staring at him with a glare. Sirius tried to distract himself.  
"Attention! Can I have your attention everybody?"  
A short, chubby Muggle was standing up on a chair trying to get the attention of his guests.  
"Thank you!" he said. "I would like to thank everybody for being here tonight as we celebrate the success of my son -" the man pointed to a young, pale man who seemed to be trying to stay in the back of the room "- in his career! As you all know, he has made a breakthrough in researches and has donated over sixty thousand pounds to charities across England!"  
The room bursted with applause - Sirius clued in and joined - and the pale man backed up even more.  
"Sixty thousand?" Sirius whispered to Isabelle.  
"It appears so," she smiled back.  
"Excellent! Congratulations, Marvin!" the chubby man said. "Food is on the way, so let's get ready to have a fantastic evening!"  
"Great - 'food is on the way' is code for 'the food will be another hour or two'... Are you ready to socialize?" Isabelle whispered to Sirius.  
"As ready as I'm going to be."  
  
One hour later...  
  
"Balcony," Isabelle whispered to Sirius. She led him outside and onto the balcony. After checking to make sure no one was coming, she turned to Sirius. "Check - so far, we've run into about... what - six groups of snobs?"  
Sirius nodded. He knew that 'snobs' was just a code for Death Eaters. "And that idiot keeps staring at me - remember the ugly prat with like white hair? Something's up with him."  
"Shit - he's headed this way," Isabelle hissed, looking over Sirius's shoulder and biting her lip. "Do something!"  
Sirius did the first thing that popped into his head - although it didn't make much sense - and pulled Isabelle close to him and kissed her.  
"You must be Black!" the man said in a cold voice. Sirius had no choice but to look up at the man.  
"Excuse me?" Sirius tried to put on an innocent act.  
"You heard what I said. Are you Black?"  
"You must have me mistaken for someone else," Sirius said. Isabelle turned around and nodded in agreement.  
"Don't act foolish. I'd know that face anywhere - a cocky look about you... even when you're with your little blondie..."  
Sirius felt a vain in his forehead throbbing. "Perhaps I could get your name?" he said, trying to stay calm.  
The man ignored him and looked at Isabelle. "I thought most intelligent women wouldn't dare to go near such filth. You wouldn't have been so keen to kiss him if you'd seen him last night... Lying there with her... I bet you anything he wanted to fuck her up -"  
Sirius exploded with anger and punched the blond-haired man in the jaw.  
"Sirius!" Isabelle held him back, dropping all covers in attempt to keep Sirius from killing the alleged Death Eater. "Don't!"  
Sirius stared; his face full of venomous hatred as the man stood still again and put his hand over his bleeding lip.  
"That wasn't a very smart move, Black. All I have to do is let out a simple call, and you'd be dead before another thought entered your pathetic mind. I could finish you right now... One wrong move," he warned.  
"So what's the big plan here? Are you going to blast all the Muggles to bits - just for thrills?" Isabelle asked, glaring.  
"No, no, no! We're doing the world a favour - even if we do have a bit of fun. These Muggles have been holding us back, and it's time we've disposed of them!"  
Isabelle muttered something even Sirius couldn't even hear.  
"What was that?" the wizard (which was definitely obvious by now) sneered.  
"I said you're a disgusting bastard! A cheap, dirty, rotten little arse that can't tell right from wrong," Isabelle spoke up. "What you're doing is senseless and you don't deserve to live!"  
The wizard grabbed Isabelle's arm and pulled her close to him so he was staring her right in the eyes. Sirius made to pull her back but the man was now holding a wand up to Sirius's heart.  
"That's a popular opinion," he hissed. "But there is a way of reversing it. If I don't deserve to hold on to my life, then I take that of another's. It evens it out, you see?"  
Isabelle leaned back and then spat in the man's face.  
"Bitch!" he shouted, letting go of Isabelle's arm to wipe the saliva out of his eye. Sirius had pulled his own wand out of his pocket now and pointed it at the man. He looked up at Sirius, one hand still held over his eye, and then shouted, "DOLOHOV!"  
Almost instantly, six men ran onto the balcony bearing wands. Isabelle retrieved her own wand and sent a slivery messenger towards the entrance of the building.  
"Not one move -"  
Sirius didn't take the time to listen to the threats of the men before him. "STUPEFY!"  
The Death Eater closest to Sirius collapsed, stunned.  
"Anyone else want to test me?" Sirius asked, livid.  
"IMPERIO!"  
Sirius ducked and the curse flew over his head. He turned to look at Isabelle, who it had hit. Isabelle had a blank look on her face and she stared at the wizard who had put the curse on her. That wizard forced his wand forward, and Isabelle turned quickly around and walked to the edge of the balcony. Sirius realized what she was about to do when she started to lift her leg over the side; he ran to her and grabbed her roughly around the waist before she could put her other leg over the edge.  
Just in time, a dozen Ministry witches and wizards burst through the front doors and scattered through the Muggles, who had now brought their attention to the action on the balcony.  
Within twenty minutes, the Ministry Aurors had caught sixteen of the twenty Death Eaters, but the other four had escaped. More Ministry workers had arrived to modify the Muggles' memories.  
"Are you okay?" Sirius asked Isabelle, who had just gotten off the effects of the Imperius curse.  
"Yes... I'm fine," she answered. "Why don't we, er, call it a night?"  
Sirius smiled. "Sounds good. I guess I'll see you next week, then? On time, hopefully?"  
Isabelle forced a smile and nodded.  
  
***  
  
True to his word, Sirius went back to Darlene's house, although earlier than he'd planned. It was around ten o'clock when he showed up at Darlene's front door.  
"How was work?" Darlene greeted him with a smile.  
"Well, long story short: there were a lot of Death Eaters, and we caught the majority of them."  
Darlene gave him another bright smile, but it faded quickly, and she exhaled. "I need to talk to you."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah... Come in."  
Sirius came inside and sat down. He took in everything at once: piles upon piles of thick folders spread out along the coffee table, then covered in countless crumpled tissues.  
"Are you sick?" Sirius asked as Darlene started to clean up.  
"No," Darlene sniffed.  
Sirius gave her a sincere look. "What's up?" he asked.  
"I'm leaving," Darlene answered quietly.  
Sirius paused. "What?"  
"I have a mission in Ireland. I'm being forced to leave tomorrow night."  
"For how long?" Sirius croaked.  
"It's undecided... I guess it depends on how fast the mission is completed. Anywhere from one to two years."  
Sirius didn't say anything. He was facing absolute shock.  
"You have no idea how much I cried after I found out. I'm being forced to leave when things are... starting to lighten. I don't want to leave my home. I don't want to leave you, Sirius."  
"Please... tell me this isn't just the easy way out for you so you don't have to work things out with me," Sirius said very suddenly.  
"No! If I had a choice then things would be different and I would stay... But I can't."  
"Then you don't have any say in this?"  
"None. I leave tomorrow evening at seven o'clock. I don't know what to do. This doesn't feel right - going somewhere I've never been for over a year..."  
"One year alone is an eternity... But two years?"  
"I don't expect you to commit to doing anything, Sirius. I want you to be happy while I'm gone and I don't want you to wait for me."  
"Wait for you?"  
"Live your life without me."  
"I can't do that," Sirius said blankly, shaking his head.  
"Sirius, please don't make this harder on me than it already is -"  
"Harder on you?" Sirius yelled, accidentally shooting out of his seat.  
"Yes, Sirius! Harder on me!" Darlene said. She tried to use a calming voice but it didn't work very effectively. "I don't know how you work out this picture that I'm a crabby little bitch who doesn't care for anyone, but you've got me completely wrong!"  
"I didn't -" Sirius started, but Darlene cut him off immediately.  
"No - let me finish!" she snapped. "I care about you more than anything and this is hell for me to leave you! Make it that much easier by showing me a little bit of support!"  
"Okay!" Sirius said, holding his hands up as a sign that he understood. "I'm sorry... I guess that I am being a little bit inconsiderate. I support you... I support you one hundred - er... no, ninety... ninety-six percent..."  
He sat back down next to Darlene and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There isn't anything that could get you to stay? I mean... You won't even be able to see Evelyn born!"  
"I truly would give anything to see that little angel being born... but the fact of the matter is... I can't."  
"And what about me? When will I get to see you?"  
Darlene closed her eyes and calmly said, "When I return, I guess."  
At these few words Sirius felt as though someone had ripped out his heart and showed it to him.  
"It's not like we'll lose contact all together," Darlene added. "We can talk on the phone or write... I don't want to fall apart over this."  
"Yeah, I know." Sirius checked his watch. "I have less than a day to spend with you... and all I really want to do is leave. And I want to say goodbye now... in case I don't see you tomorrow or if you have to leave early."  
Darlene wiped her eyes and tried to smile. "I understand."  
Sirius stood with Darlene and embraced her. He gently caressed her back as she cried into his shoulder.  
"You have to make one promise to me," Sirius whispered as he kissed Darlene's forehead.  
"What's that?" she whispered back.  
"Don't forget me..."  
"You don't ever have to worry about that," Darlene said.  
  
*** 


	50. The Will of Lord Voldemort

The Next Day... Godric's Hollow...  
  
Lily opened her eyes to the sound of annoying banging on the door. She had dozed off on the couch. "Come in," she said groggily.  
Sirius irrupted in and jogged into the living room. "Hey, Lil! Is James here?" he asked, jumping up and down on the spot.  
"No, he's still at work," Lily said, flashing a concerned gaze. "Are - are you okay?"  
Sirius stopped bouncing, his cheery face vanishing slightly. "I'm fine."  
Lily didn't buy it. "I talked to Dar last night... I was so worried about you."  
"Why?"  
"I was afraid you were going to... I don't know - off yourself or something."  
Sirius shrugged. "Really, I'm okay."  
"How can you be okay when she was that torn?"  
Sirius sighed and sat down next to Lily. "What do you want me to say? I'm horribly... saddened? I've already shed my tears?"  
Lily ignored him. "She was so upset! Crying so hard at the beginning of the call - it must have been close after you left."  
"She... was crying?"  
"Yeah. I hope you weren't too harsh on her," Lily said. "When did you go say goodbye?"  
"Last night," Sirius shrugged.  
"What do you mean, last night? You didn't see her today?"  
"No."  
"Then what are you doing here? Get off your ass and go see her!"  
Sirius checked his watched. "I can't! She left forty minutes ago." He regretted it, though. Faster than he had said 'ago', Lily had punched him in the arm.  
"You idiot! What the hell is the matter with you?"  
"What!" Sirius said, rubbing his arm.  
"Why didn't you say goodbye?"  
"Lily... I couldn't do it. I tried, I honestly tried, but it was too hard. Seeing her again... it would have caused me that much more pain."  
Lily wanted more than anything to hit Sirius again, but she understood - sort of.  
"I understand, but I still think you should have... done something!" Lily said. "I'm sorry I hit you, I just... though you were being quite an idiot at the time."  
"As usual," Sirius grinned. "I'm starved - do you want me to make something?"  
"You cook?" Lily raised her eyebrows.  
"Of course I do!"  
"I don't know... I don't really trust you with food... ever since the 'tomato paste shit' incident."  
"I'll make some... Chicken! And... some rice?" Sirius suggested.  
Within twenty minutes, Sirius had cooked up two plates of chicken and rice. Lily, who said she didn't promise to eat it, sat down and looked at the meal. "It looks almost edible."  
"That's because it's food, Lil," Sirius said, chewing a mouthful of rice. "Food defines edible. You're supposed to eat it, hence the name food!"  
Lily shrugged and sampled the chicken.  
"How is it?" Sirius asked.  
Lily grimaced. "It's, uh, it's... okay."  
"Is - what... you don't like it?" Sirius questioned, shaking his head.  
"No, it's not that," Lily said quickly. "I just would have made it different, that's all."  
"And how would you've made it?"  
"I would have cooked it properly."  
"What! How is this not cooked properly?"  
"Well - one side is frozen and the other side is ashes!" Lily said, poking the chicken with her fork.  
"What the hell! It's cooked evenly and properly! Done and done!"  
"More like not-done and well-done!" Lily protested as James Apparated next to her.  
"Oh! Hello, James! Back from work already, are you? Sirius said loudly and boldly. "Your wife is a selective bitch - would you like some chicken?"  
"Well," James said, looking slightly surprised, "I figure the pregnancy makes her picky, but we've always know she's a totally bitch. And, sure! I'll go for some chicken! (Just as long as our little bitch didn't make it.)"  
Lily elbowed James and he grinned at her playfully.  
"I'm only yanking you chain, Lil! You're not that bad at cooking!" James joked. He reached forward to grab Lily's plate. Lily frowned and grabbed James by the wrist.  
"Trust me on this - it's half-frozen and half-burnt," Lily warned. James used his left hand to pick up the chicken and then took a bite out of it.  
"Mmm!" he sounded. "Brilliant, Sirius! You should replace - er... I mean - give Lil and hand some day."  
James went upstairs to change out of his work robes, still munching on the chicken.  
"It's just the pregnancy, Lil, like James said," Sirius explained. "It's just making you more... selective - like I said before."  
"You said that?" Lily asked sarcastically. "Oh, yes, that's right! I must have forgotten because of the whole 'bitch' remark, clouding my mind."  
"It was a joke!" Sirius put on his innocent face. "I wasn't being serious!" The harsh look on Lily's face overruled. "I'll just... go talk to James."  
James came back downstairs and met Sirius in the study.  
"So - how are you?" he asked Sirius, who frowned.  
"Why do you people keep asking me that? I'm fine! Honestly!" Sirius said. "By the way - Lily is freakishly strong! How do you handle her?"  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" James said, blushing furiously.  
Sirius grinned. "I think you know," he said slyly.  
James changed the subject. "Why are you here anyways?"  
"I've got nothing to do!" Sirius groaned and sat down and James's desk. "I don't go back to work for six days, and I have no one to do anything with. You have to work, Remus is with Krystle, Lily is... freaking the hell out of me, and... Darlene is gone."  
"Is that what this is about?" James asked.  
"No," Sirius said, but he was nodding at the same time.  
"Why do I sense that you're... lonely?"  
"I'm not lonely!" Sirius said. "I just... feel alone."  
"Okay, before we continue this conversation, I must say that you have some serious issues you need to work out," James said, shaking his head at Sirius.  
Sirius frowned again. "You think?"  
"Alright... How about we do something tonight! Just the guys - a night for the Marauders, like it used to be!" James suggested, getting quite excited himself.  
"What about Lil and Krystle?" Sirius asked, but he was simply thrilled about the idea.  
"They can have a - er, a girls' night!"  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sirius warned. "Two girls together could share some pretty embarrassing stories..."  
"I know, but... with any luck, they'll just do a whole bunch of baby preparation stuff, so that won't be too bad. I'll owl Moony right now and let him know!"  
  
***  
  
The middle of nowhere...  
  
"You really think that this will work?"  
"Have some faith, Knight. The Death Eaters have never come empty handed to me before, and I feel that they are starting to fear what I've become," hissed an unforgettable and eerie voice. "Is it time?"  
Knight stared up at the setting sun and nodded. She rolled up her sleeve and revealed an ugly, faint black tattoo. The hand of Knight's companion slipped out of his black robes like a spider, and pressed one long finger over the tattoo. The mark instantly turned deep, ink black.  
"Now we shall see our results, Knight. We shall see..."  
Within minutes, forty figures in black cloaks wearing masks had Apparated onto the field where Knight and the eerie man were. They came forth and circled without speaking to one another.  
"Welcome, my Death Eaters! This is a glorious moment, for the thing we have wanted to achieve for so long - immortality - is now at out fingertips," the eerie man hissed. "First, our newest member to our Inner Circle. May I introduce to you the cowardly Mr. Pettigrew?"  
The eyes behind the masks darted to a shorter figure, who was unmasked. It was Peter.  
"Mr. Pettigrew is currently working into the Potter situation, which has not been turned into an immediate problem... yet... Now, Hendron! Bring me the potion."  
A shaking man took one small step forward. "Sir, my Lord... There was a problem -"  
Within seconds, Hendron was lifted off his feet and he floated to the center of the circle.  
"Why don't you stand where everyone can see you while you explain to me why and how you screwed yourself?"  
"There was a problem," Hendron repeated, his voice shaking more, "a problem with retrieving the potion. A - a group of Aurors were on our t- tail, and we couldn't s-shake them, and we c-couldn't stop to finish them... The potion was not retrieved, my Lord-"  
Voldemort didn't give Hendron any more time to explain. He held his wand out further and screeched into the night, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
There was a flash of green light and the sound of a limp body falling to the ground.  
"You have all been warned," sneered Voldemort, venom dripping with every word he spoke. "You all now know the power of Lord Voldemort!"  
  
***  
  
"Ah - this is my favourite part! Finding a lady for Black!" Remus said, rubbing his hands together.  
"I don't need help, Rem! I can get girls better than you can, anyways!" Sirius said.  
"Then how come you're still sulking?" James joked.  
"Fuck off, James!" Sirius spat.  
"Hmm... How do we decide? Should we just go for the regular Black- style? (I can't remember the last time he dated anyone who wasn't blonde..."  
Remus had pushed a little to far. Sirius grabbed the collar of Remus's robes and yanked him forward.  
"What did you say?" he sneered.  
Remus grinned playfully. "Black's got a soft-spot for his choice in women... or is just Darlene?"  
Sirius pulled his fist back and thrust it into Remus's stomach and Remus fell to the ground in agony. Sirius started forward and Remus lifted his feet and kicked Sirius right in the target. Sirius howled in pain, and went after Remus again.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" James shouted and finally separated the two after enjoying a quick show. He hit Remus over the head.  
"Hey, he started it!"  
"I don't care who started it, I'm going to finish it!" James waved a threatening finger in Remus's face.  
Sirius regained his strength and stood up straight, holding his hand over his injured area.  
"I want both of you to apologize to each other!" James ordered strictly.  
Remus glared at Sirius. "Fine. Sorry," he said quickly in an unconvincing tone.  
"Sorry," Sirius repeated.  
"That's better!" James said. They finally entered the pub and sat down at a table near the bar. "So, Sirius," James said, "what tickles your fancy?"  
Sirius took a look around the pub and took in all the possibilities. "I don't know and I don't care."  
"Excellent!" Remus said. He turned around and took notice of two women sitting at the bar. One of them had shoulder-length blond hair with light brown streaks, and she looked like she was about five foot five. The other had short, layered brown hair and a serious but attractive smile. She looked about five foot six. Remus nodded James in their direction. He grinned.  
"Two?"  
"We gotta get Black back on track!" Remus said.  
Sirius finally took notice at who Remus and James were talking about. He made eyes with the blond for a moment then looked away.  
"What do you think?" James said, nudging Sirius in the side.  
Sirius took off his leather jacket. "Do I have a choice?"  
"Not really, but it would be nice if you pretended to agree," Remus joked.  
Sirius groaned. "What do I say?"  
"Something that Sirius would say," Remus said.  
"That's extremely helpful, Remus. How can I every thank you enough?" Sirius said. He stood up and made his way over to the bar.  
James and Remus both turned their chairs so they were facing Sirius.  
"He looks like he's doing okay," James said quietly to Remus.  
"How can you tell?" Remus asked in the same volume. The girls were indeed talking to Sirius, but they couldn't tell the expressions they had.  
"Yes!" Remus said under his breath. Sirius had pointed over to their table and was leading the girls over.  
"James, Rem, this is Gwen LaBelle," Sirius said, pointing to the blond, "and Rose McCloud."  
The two girls smiled, waved, and sat down.  
"Gwen, Rose, this is James Potter and Remus Lupin."  
James smiled at the girls and Remus winked.  
"So," Sirius said, "er, would you ladies like something to drink?"  
"I can't - I'm working first thing in the morning," Rose, the brunette, said.  
"I'll go and get something," Gwen said. "Another round for the boys, then?"  
James and Remus both grinned.  
"Please and thank you!" they said in unison.  
Gwen got up and went to the bar.  
"So, Rose, where do you work?" Remus asked.  
"At St. Mungo's," Rose said. "I've been moving from department to department for awhile and I'm working in the psychiatric wing at the moment."  
Remus grinned playfully at Rose. He was only half-listening to her. She smiled back wickedly.  
"What?"  
"Oh... nothing," he said, looking a little south of her face.  
"You know if you take a picture it'll last longer," said Rose.  
"You think so? You're probably right," Remus said. "But if a picture is worth a thousand words... I don't like a lot of talk..."  
It was lucky that Gwen had come back to the table after Remus finished speaking, because Rose was distracted and James and Sirius had both elbowed Remus in the sides.  
"Ow..." Remus said under his breath.  
"Stop acting like an idiot!" James hissed.  
"I wasn't!" Remus retorted.  
"Stop fighting!" Sirius joined.  
"You three are hilarious," Gwen interrupted.  
Sirius, James, and Remus stopped and turned to the girls, who they'd forgotten about.  
"What'd we do?" James asked.  
"We were just being us!" Remus complained.  
Sirius didn't say anything, but he made eyes with Gwen again and grinned.  
"Stupid fights, blaming each other - how old are we?" Rose said, shaking her head.  
"Don't you go giving them the talk about maturity," Gwen giggled. "If they saw you last night you'd be the one under the lecture!"  
Sirius, James, and Remus all perked up and stared intently at Rose.  
"What'd she do?" Remus whined, who was becoming impatient as the five of them sat silently.  
"She -" Gwen started to tell, but Rose had smacked her hand of Gwen's mouth.  
"Don't you dare," she warned, giggling.  
Gwen smiled wickedly. "What are you going to do about?"  
Rose raised her eyebrows. "I think you know..."  
"This is getting us no where!" Remus complained again. "How about both of you spill the dirty deeds and then start up a good-old-fashioned chick fight!"  
Sirius was about to open his mouth in agreement but James held his hand up to hush the group. The bar had gone silent and a couple people were getting up from their table to look out the windows.  
It was when James heard the screams of the women outside that he shot up walked quickly over to the crowd at the window. Though he could only see through the gaps of peoples' heads, it was clear that there was something in the sky. Something green... Something haunting.  
"Sirius!" James hissed as he pulled out his wand. Sirius stared at James intently. "It's Voldemort."  
Sirius and Remus both got up while Rose and Gwen backed up a bit. They got their wands out of their robes and followed James out the door of the pub.  
"Holy shit..." Remus muttered under his breath. The inn across the wide brick road from the pub was illuminated and outlined in what looked like a glowing green web, and the Dark Mark was shining above.  
"Come on, hurry up!" James said. He was already sprinting towards the entrance of the inn.  
"How much do you want to bet that the moment we burst in there, we get stunned or killed by a dozen Death Eaters?" Sirius yelled at James as he and Remus ran to catch up.  
"Why don't we just wait for the Ministry to arrive?" Remus suggested.  
"Remus, I am the Ministry," James reminded him.  
"I'm not, though! Let's wait outside," Remus complained, but he still followed James inside.  
There wasn't much to dodge - there was nobody at the front desk or in the lounge.  
"They've probably made their way upstairs - but where is everyone? Where are all the screaming wimps, like Remus, for example, who are running away scared?" Sirius grinned.  
"Now is not the time to be making fun, Sirius," said James, and Remus agreed, mainly because his name was on the line.  
"Shit - did you hear that?" Sirius whispered.  
Footsteps - more than set of them - were making their way down the stairs. There was practically nowhere for the guys to run, so they just held their wands out higher, waiting.  
Seven Death Eaters came around the corner of the winding stairway and spotted James, Sirius, and Remus.  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" the Death Eaters shrieked in unison. James and Sirius both ducked in time, and all seven spells hit Remus. Remus was lifted of his feet, his wand flying out of his hand, and he crashed against the wall and toppled down a few of the stairs, blood streaming from his brow.  
James and Sirius held their wands out still.  
"You're out-numbered, Potter," one of the Death Eaters in the front hissed. "Both of you, drop your wands!"  
Sirius and James both glanced at each other. James nodded for Sirius to do as they said. The Death Eater who'd spoken took a few more steps down the stairs and picked up their wands.  
"Now," said another Death Eater, "hands up, come on."  
Sirius and James both frowned and held their hands up.  
"Should we take them back to the castle?"  
"No - we'll take them straight to our master-"  
"Bater," Sirius coughed, interrupting the Death Eaters. James snorted with laughter, trying to hold it in. Sirius tried to keep from smiling and look innocent at the same time.  
Sirius now had all seven of the Death Eaters' attention.  
"Do you find this a joke?" one of them sneered at Sirius, holding his wand to Sirius's throat. Sirius shook his head.  
"Keep quiet!" the Death Eater spat.  
Sirius nodded and glanced over at James, who had subsided from laughing but was still having trouble keeping a straight face.  
"We don't need to go to him," another one of the Death Eaters said.  
"He's meeting us here, remember?"  
"Ha! That's what you think!" James said.  
"Excuse me?" the Death Eater spat while the others held their wands up at James.  
"You heard me," James said. "You're just the back up, the guinea- pigs, plan B! He's just waiting for you guys to make a mess and get stuck in it. You'll screw up -"  
"And the Ministry will be here in any second to drag you off to Azkaban!" Sirius spoke up, catching on.  
"Then he'll come here," James continued more confidently, "and then he'll take care of the real business!"  
The front Death Eater took a step closer so he was inches away from James's face.  
"You are the really business," he hissed, smiling wickedly.  
  
James took a deep breath in, being careful not to blink or show any signs of fright. The wizard turned around to his fellow Death Eaters and nodded his head down the stairs.  
One of the Death Eaters muttered something and ropes immediately shot out of the end of his wand with a loud bang, binding James and Sirius's hands together.  
"What about the wolf?"  
"Just leave him here," the leader Death Eater said.  
James looked over at Sirius with wide eyes. Sirius looked back at him, just as concerned.  
"Move. Now."  
The Death Eaters guided James and Sirius down the stairs (James and Sirius were careful not to step on Remus too much but the Death Eaters kicked and trampled over him), and then they led them outside, where more Death Eaters were starting to gather in a circle.  
"What the fuck," Sirius muttered. James noticed it too. There was an odd shadowy figure within the area the Death Eaters were circling; the circle was drawing tighter, and James and Sirius were pushed inside, their hands still bound.  
The figure started to straighten out and it took the shape of a man wearing thick, dark black robes with a hood down over his face. The man lifted the hood to reveal his white, skull-like face. 


	51. To Protect Her

"Well Riddle me this, Riddle me that," Sirius hissed sarcastically. "I never would've guessed."  
Voldemort glared at Sirius and lifted his hand. Sirius was lifted off the ground as though an invisible hand was holding him up by his throat. Voldemort took a step closer.  
"Don't speak," he hissed. The invisible hand let go of Sirius and he fell to the ground.  
"What do you want?" James asked. He didn't dare to raise his voice but he didn't want to sound frightened at the same time.  
"Two things... things that I could get from another source, but I've chosen to be direct, for now," Voldemort said. He was staring intently at James the entire time with the same, strange smile glued on his face. "First - any progress on the Potter Potion?"  
James looked around at the thirty-something Death Eaters and decided not to resist. He shook his head no. Voldemort pulled out his wand and raised it to James's heart. "Is that your final answer?"  
James nodded.  
"Good. Now, I know that that wasn't hard for you to do, so I'd like the same amount of cooperation on my next question," Voldemort continued, and he started to pace around the circle, but he still kept his wand up and ready. "Do you understand?"  
James nodded again.  
"Excellent. Well, did you have a good time getting my daughter pregnant?"  
James lunged at Voldemort in fury, but he was caught around the chest by two of the Death Eaters. James was red in the face and still struggling to get out of the grips of the Death Eaters' hands.  
"It was a simple question, Potter!" Voldemort laughed. "Did you, or didn't you?" "You don't have a daughter," James said unsteadily, taking deep breaths.  
"What did you say to me?" Voldemort shot, raising his voice. "You don't have a daughter," James repeated a little clearer. "You lost her. You can't get her back."  
"Is that supposed to be a threat, Mr. Potter?" Voldemort asked, his temper rising.  
"No. It's a fact."  
"Well, then, I suppose we should even this out. If she doesn't have a father, she certainly won't have a husband..."  
"Is that a threat?" James asked, still furious.  
"No, no, no," Voldemort said, and then he paused. "It's a promise."  
"I won't let you see her," James said. "I won't."  
"You sound assured of this. What makes you think I won't kill you now?" said Voldemort. James could see that he was becoming angry about James's words.  
"No one can be sure of that - who knows how a deranged killer's mind works?"  
"CRUCIO!"  
James fell to the ground with every inch of his body feeling like the skin was being ripped right off. His vision went blurry then completely black, and he was sure that if he screamed any louder his head would burst. But the pain stopped, and so did his screaming, and as if vision came back he saw the Death Eaters fleeing, Voldemort being gone. James looked to his left side and saw Sirius still lying on the ground, apparently unconscious. James looked to his other side and saw Remus, who'd just collapsed next to him. Remus was badly hurt with blood oozing from his head.  
"What the hell happened?" James said, wheezing.  
"I - I scared 'em off," Remus said in one breath and he closed his eyes. "He left and they fled."  
"Thanks for that," James said.  
"No problem... er - are you okay?" Remus asked. He noticed James was going white.  
"You bet!" James said, and he rolled over and hurled. ***  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus managed to leave after being checked by the Ministry officials. They wanted to send James to St. Mungo's; believing that he'd had some serious damage inflicted when he was under the Cruciatus curse. Sirius wouldn't hear of it and he and Remus half-carried James home.  
"Shit, door's lock," Remus cursed when they arrived back at Godric's Hollow. "Do we knock?"  
"Are you a wizard or a squib? You do have a wand, you know!" Sirius muttered.  
"The lights are all off, you pompous git!" Remus said, shaking his head. Sirius frowned and knocked quietly on the door. To their surprise, the door opened quickly and Krystle greeted them.  
"Oh my God, Remus!" Krystle shrieked, and Sirius shushed her.  
"Don't worry," Remus said, and he and Sirius began to drag James through the door. James was barely conscious and his head was bobbing on Sirius and Remus's shoulders.  
"What happened?" Krystle asked in a more hushed voice.  
"Well, to make a long story short," said Remus, "we ran into a few old chums..."  
"Where's Lily?" Sirius asked, and James started to perk up.  
"She's upstairs reading," Krystle replied. "She was a little worried - she thought you guys would have stumbled home drunk by now."  
James focused his eyes for a few seconds and then fainted, weighing Sirius and Remus down. They settled him down on the floor and closed the door.  
"Wingardium Leviosa," Sirius whispered and he guided James's unconscious body up the stairs.  
Sirius followed his floating friend into Lily's room. Lily was still awake. She was sitting in bed, reading, and she noticed at once when her husband started to float into the room. Sirius lifted the Charm too early by accident and James fell with a thud on the floor.  
"Sirius!" Lily snapped.  
"What?" Sirius said innocently. "He's gotten so drunk so many times he's used to us carrying him up the stairs and dropping him!"  
"I think you have James mistaken with yourself!" Lily said. "It's Remus and James who have to drag you up the stairs five times a week!"  
  
***  
  
James woke up in extreme pain the next morning, but he felt safe. Lily was holding him in her arms, and she was only half asleep. She awoke at once when James started to move.  
"Sweetheart - are you alright?" she whispered, her voice starting to break.  
"What - oh, yeah, I'm good," James lied, and he sat up.  
"Good," Lily said, and she frowned. "What the hell do you think you're doing risking your life like an idiot?" she said, starting to cry.  
"What? What are you talking about?" asked James. He pulled Lily into his arms and hugged her.  
"Remus told me what you said... H-how you had t-to tell the Ministry everything... what you s-said to him..." Lily sobbed.  
"And..." James said, waiting for her to continue.  
"You could have died! And for what?"  
"For you!" James said honestly. "I spoke the truth, and nothing but it. I am not letting him go near you - even if I die protecting you, I won't let him!"  
Lily tried to straighten up and wipe away her tears. "Don't. You don't need to go handing your life out to dark wizards. I don't want to have to worry that you're going to be doing that every time you're out after them... Wondering if you'll come home..."  
"I'm not going to go around looking for trouble, Lil (although it usually finds me)... I'm just... prepared to protect you. I won't let anything happen you."  
Lily hugged James again. She'd stopped crying, but she was only trying to hold it in. James rested his head on Lily's shoulder and winced. He held in his breath and shut his eyes tight. He was seeing something... A flash of green light... And he heard a scream... It was -  
"James!" Lily shouted. James opened his eyes and saw Lily stand in front of him, utterly terrified. James looked around. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, hugging his knees tight to his chest.  
James dropped his feet down to the floor and looked at his hands. He had fingernail marks on the inside of his palms and his knuckles were going back from white to red - obviously from squeezing his hands together so tight.  
"What is it?" James asked Lily as he settled his hands down at his side, shaking.  
"You... You tensed up and... You grabbed you knees and starting rocking back and forth - your skin went so white... What the hell happened?" Lily said in a squeaky voice. She was still freaked out.  
"I... I don't know," James lied.  
"Maybe I should take you to St. Mungo's," Lily said.  
"No! I don't need to go to a hospital, Lily - stop worrying!" James shook his head.  
"The curse did something to you, James. I want you to go."  
James put his face in his hands. "If it gets worse, I'll go, but not until then."  
Lily exhaled. "Okay," she agreed. She put her hand on James's cheek. "How about some breakfast, hmm?"  
James sighed. "Breakfast sounds very good."  
"All right. Pancakes for four will be ready in twenty minutes."  
"For four?" James questioned. "Are Sirius and Remus here?"  
"Remus and Krystle went home but Sirius had no place better to go so he stayed in the guest room."  
"Then who's the fourth?"  
"I'm eating for two, silly!" Lily laughed, blushing slightly. "At least that's my excuse for eating twice as much as everyone... So, I want you to clean up while I wake Sirius up, okay?"  
"Sure thing," James smiled.  
Lily left the room and went downstairs to wake Sirius up. James took the greater part of five minutes to stand up and change into clean robes. By then, Sirius had stumbled up the stairs and into James's room; his hair being messier than James's would be on a good day.  
"You got mail from Harold," Sirius yawned.  
James looked at him and laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.  
"Oh, nothing," James said. "I'd just forgotten how pathetic you usually look in the morning.  
"I'm using your shower," Sirius said, ignoring James's comment.  
"And what's wrong with the one downstairs?" James asked.  
"I'm too lazy to go back down there," Sirius shrugged. "Why? Hiding something in there?" he added, eyeing James suspiciously.  
"Not really," James said. "I just know that the fact that I've been naked in there doesn't appeal to you."  
Sirius automatically shuddered, and James grinned.  
"But," Sirius said, his frown turning into a wicked smile, "Lily has been too..."  
"Fine, fine, fine!" James said, waving his hands to stop Sirius. "Go ahead - get your thrills!"  
"The letter is in your study," Sirius said before he went into the bathroom. James went downstairs, into his study, and closed the door. Dante was sitting on the desk with a thick envelope in front of him. James opened it and pulled out a letter and another envelope. James read the letter first:  
James -  
I got a letter from Tamaris to Sirius. She sent it to me since the last time she's talked to him was the summer before sixth year and he was staying with us. You'd better give it to him right away.  
Also, I don't think you'll want to, but you'd better read the Daily Prophet. Crouch is going to be angry.  
Keep in touch,  
Harold.  
James was about to find a copy of the newest Daily Prophet when he heard two screams coming from upstairs.  
"LILY!"  
  
"SIRIUS?!"  
"WHAT THE HELL!"  
James dropped the letter and ran upstairs. Lily met James on the landing; her eyes were wide but she was smiling slightly.  
"What happened?" James asked.  
"I - I thought... ugh! Never mind!" Lily said. She pushed past James, giggling softly, and went downstairs to the kitchen. James waited outside the bathroom until Sirius had turned off the water. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still dripping wet.  
"What the hell happened?" James asked. He was still alarmed.  
"Where the bloody hell did she go? Sirius ignored James.  
"Who - Lily?"  
Sirius ignored James again, pushed past him, and ran downstairs, James following.  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Sirius shouted at Lily.  
"I..."  
"What happened?" James asked for the third time, and he was ignored yet again.  
"Answer!" Sirius demanded.  
"Don't get so worked up about it," Lily said calmly. "It was an honest mistake!"  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" James shouted.  
"Well..." Lily started reluctantly. "I... I needed to - to tell you something, and I assumed you were in the shower. So... I went in there and... I mistook Sirius for you."  
"And you saw -?" James said, but he didn't need to finish his sentence.  
"Oh yeah, I saw..." Lily nodded slowly, eyeing Sirius seductively.  
"But he didn't see -?" James asked another half-question.  
"No!" Sirius answered, sounding extremely disappointed.  
"I don't know what the big deal is," Lily said to Sirius. "I've seen you... before."  
Sirius's eyes widened in shock, "What?"  
"Oh! I meant Remus!" Lily corrected herself.  
"Remus?" James and Sirius both said in unison.  
"Calm down, I'm kidding!" Lily giggled.  
"I'm going to get you back for this, Lil," Sirius said. He turned on his heel and left the kitchen to get dressed.  
Lily giggled and went back to making pancakes.  
"So what did you have to tell me?" James crossed his arms.  
"It's pointless now!" Lily laughed. "I was going to ask you if you wanted company in your shower - but... Under the circumstances that you weren't having one..."  
James grinned widely. "Give me eighteen seconds and the circumstances will change!" he offered.  
"No, no!" Lily giggled. She put her arms around James. "Sirius will be upset he wasn't offered that as well! But... when he leaves..."  
"Interesting," James whispered. "Why don't I kick him out now? We can lock him outside while he's naked and call the police!"  
"James!" Lily laughed. "That won't work - he can just Disapparate!"  
James stroked his chin, deep in thought. "True... But I like the idea of using his nakedness to our advantage..."  
Lily laughed. "Let him stay. We can continue afterwards..."  
James sighed and nodded.  
Lily finished making pancakes for the "four" of them. Sirius entered the kitchen again properly clothed and dry, holding a pad of paper and a pen. He glared at Lily, sat down, and began to write.  
"What are you writing?" James asked as Lily put down a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Your plans to get revenge on Lily?"  
"Good idea," Sirius muttered, "but no."  
"What is it, then?"  
"Nothing," Sirius said. He pulled the paper closer.  
"Hey - that's my notebook!" James exclaimed. He made a grab at the notebook. Sirius held it back.  
"It's not anymore!" Sirius laughed.  
James smacked the back of Sirius's head and grabbed the book. Sirius smacked James as well and grabbed it back. It turned ugly - James and Sirius both continued to try to hit each other whilst making to grab the notebook.  
"Stop acting like children!" Lily shouted. She grabbed the book (James and Sirius both had one hand clasped tightly on it, but she yanked it out of both of their grips with ease) and she smacked both James and Sirius on the back of their necks.  
Lily took a few steps back and opened the book.  
"No! No! No! Nooooo!" Sirius shouted.  
"Read it! Read it! Read it!" James shouted at the same time.  
Lily started to read of the first page. "Dear D -"  
Lily stopped suddenly on the second word and looked up at Sirius. She continued to read it, but silently.  
"Aww," Lily sounded softly. She hand the notebook straight to Sirius.  
Sirius grabbed it quickly, shoved it into his robes, and glared at James.  
"Aww, Sirius, that's sweet!" Lily chimed.  
"I'm not done, but so far..." Sirius said, shyly.  
"So far, it's good. So far it's great!" said Lily.  
"What is it?" James asked.  
"Nothing," Lily answered.  
"Ah, c'mon, Lil!" James whined.  
"Ask Sirius - it's his after all."  
Sirius grinned. "You're not going anywhere near it, James!"  
"Fine!" James said stubbornly. "I just won't tell you who sent you a letter!"  
Sirius's eyes popped open. "What? Who?"  
"I'm not telling you until I hear what's written in my notebook!" James said, folding his arms and putting on a dignified look.  
"Wait a minute... Why the hell would anyone send a letter for me to you?" Sirius asked suspiciously.  
"What, you think I'm lying?" James said, pretending to be hurt. "I would never!"  
"You make me laugh so very hard, James," Sirius said in a bored tone.  
"I swear on the Marauder's Map that I got a letter from someone to you!" James said, holding his right hand over his heart and his left up in the air.  
"Then give it to me!" Sirius said angrily.  
"No!"  
"Fine!" Sirius said. He pulled out his wand and pointed it straight out at James. James jumped and hid behind Lily.  
"I'm not going to curse you, stupid prat!" Sirius grinned. "Accio letter!"  
The letter from Tamaris came floating straight to Sirius's hand. Sirius read the address.  
"Oh my God..." Sirius muttered. "Why the hell does she choose now to write me?"  
"Who's it from?" Lily asked.  
"Tamaris," James said.  
"Who's that?"  
"My sister," Sirius admitted.  
"What?" Lily exclaimed. "You have a sister?"  
Sirius stuck up his nose and nodded.  
"How come I've never heard of her?" Lily asked, still surprised.  
"I don't exactly like to talk much about her, it's a long story," Sirius answered.  
"I'm listening!" Lily said.  
"Okay, well, Tamaris is three years older than I am. She had this boyfriend before we went to sixth year. He was a total asshole - Muggle, barely ever sober. I knew he was trouble from the start. He starting hitting her, and I completely lost it. I gave him the beating of his life; let's just say, and I couldn't even use magic since he was a Muggle. I honestly thought I was just protecting my sister, but she never forgave me for what I did - which is shit because I was the one who did her a favour.  
"Anyways, she ran off with him and moved to Greece. I haven't talked to her since."  
"What do you think she's going to say?" James asked.  
Sirius looked down at the letter in his hand. "There's only one way to find out," he said, and he began to open the letter.  
'Dear Sirius -' (Sirius read to himself)  
'I've been battling myself back and forth, wondering whether I should write you or not. So this is it. I'm asking to be your sister again. 'It was wrong for me to leave - wrong for me to ever be mad at you. You didn't have to do what you did that summer, Sirius, but you did, and I'm so sorry I was ever angry because of it. I want to see you again. I want to love you again. I want my brother back.  
'If you find it in your heart to forgive me, please write back. 'Tammy.'  
Sirius sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair a few times before looking up at James. "She... She apologized for everything..."  
"Are you gonna write back?" James asked.  
"Well... yeah," said Sirius.  
"With forgiveness?" James asked.  
"Yeah," Sirius said.  
"Can I read what you put in the notebook?"  
"Bugger off!" Sirius pushed James. He folded up the letter and shoved it into his pocket and then pulled out the notebook and sat down.  
James gave up and returned to his pancakes and Lily sat down hers as well. Sirius read over what he'd written previously.  
'Dear Darlene,  
  
'I was an idiot for not coming to say goodbye to you properly - don't worry, Lily already smacked me for my mistake, and I've got the marks to prove it...  
  
'Forgive me?  
  
'This is just something I wrote when I was thinking about you...  
  
'When I saw you stand in front of me,  
  
and when the sunlight touched your face,  
  
I knew you were my heart and soul,  
  
And I wanted your embrace.  
  
I hate that you can be here,  
  
and I can't comfort you when you're sad,  
  
I can't look into your eyes and say,  
  
"You're here... and I'm glad."  
'You can expect to see more letters coming from me...  
'Sirius.'  
  
Sirius sighed and carefully ripped the page out of the notebook. He folded it twice and then stuck it in the envelope he'd put in the notebook. Sirius whistled and called for Dante. Lily's owl soared into the room and perched himself on Sirius's knee. Sirius stroked the owl, tied the letter to its foot, and let him out the window.  
"You can use our owl, Sirius," Lily said in an annoyed manner.  
"You're welcome," Sirius said sarcastically.  
James stared at Sirius intently for a few seconds before he burst.  
"What was in the letter?"  
"Let it go," Sirius said. "I need your help with what I should say to Tam."  
"Fine," James huffed. "You should invite her to stay with you for like a month so you can get reacquainted."  
"You don't think I should talk to her from a distance first?" James laughed. "No, you'll make it..."  
"Okay... I'm going to go home to work on this so you two can get to it."  
Sirius winked at Lily and Disapparated.  
  
At Remus's house... Later that day...  
  
Remus looked up at the storm clouds and hurried up the drive to get inside with his pile of books. He managed to open the door with one hand, went inside, then turned to close and lock the door. We turned back around and jumped - Krystle was standing inches away from him. Remus barely had a chance to say 'hi' because Krystle had put her hand on the back of his neck, pulled him forward, and kissed him passionately.  
"Er - hi?" Remus said like a question when he found his tongue again.  
"I've got a present for you," she whispered seductively.  
"Oh?" Remus raised his eyebrows.  
"No, not that," Krystle giggled. "I got something from Harold's owl after you left to get your books."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah... I just know that this will be a huge relief for you."  
Krystle pulled a bottle out of her sweater pocket and handed it to Remus. Remus took the bottle and held it up to read to label:  
WOLFSBANE POTION  
Remus looked up at Krystle and grinned. "It's an enormous relief."  
Krystle smiled wider and hugged Remus.  
"So how'd it go?"  
"Not so good," Remus said, and he remember he was still carrying a very heavy pile of books, so he put them down on the chair in the hall. "I no longer have to read one or two books on Defense Against the Dark Arts, but four, plus I have to study one on Arithmancy, two one Muggles, and another two on Care for Magical Creatures."  
"Wow... Well, at least you'll have something besides work to keep you busy until your meeting with Dumbledore in July," Krystle said.  
"I suppose, but I didn't think I'd have to read up on other stuff too; I thought it'd only be my field."  
"It makes sense, though - they may need you for something other than what you've been preparing for," said Krystle. "Teaching is tough. They could even need you as a sub so you should be prepared for everything."  
"I guess so," Remus sighed. "How about you help me?" he asked Krystle, grinning wickedly.  
"How?"  
"I could practice my skills as a professor and teach you a thing or two..."  
"I finished school, already, Remus! I don't need anymore lessons."  
"I disagree," Remus said matter-of-factly. "There's still plenty more to learn where I'm concerned - in the bedroom, I mean..."  
Krystle giggled and kissed Remus.  
  
{Author's Note: *sighs* Okay, my apologies for the length of this chapter and the last. I know they were devastatingly stretched, but. Hopefully you'll still forgive me. I don't think there'll ever be chapters as long as these ones.  
The poem that Sirius wrote was actually not Sirius's work (ha, ha, right?), nor was it my own. Diondra wrote that one, too.  
Thanks for reading!} 


	52. Rose

Somewhere in France... A large chateau...  
  
"Miss Knight - Miss Knight!" a guard called as Iris Knight pushed past him on her way down the long dark corridor.  
"What?" she spat at him, glaring evilly.  
"Lord Voldemort wishes to be left alone for the time being - he'll be angry if you disturb him!" the guard said.  
"And you do not think he'll be angry about the rubbish you foolish guards have been doing instead of your real jobs?" Knight shot back.  
"Lord Voldemort wishes to be left alone!" the guard repeated more firmly. Knight held out her wand to the guard and bellowed, "ADISTA!"  
The guard froze on the spot, fell backwards to the ground, and turned to dust as he hit the floor - as simple as that. Iris Knight continued down the corridor.  
In the room at the end of the corridor, memories were being brought back...  
Voldemort was sitting at an antique table in the middle of the room, carving something into the table with his dagger. The knock at the door came to great annoyance to him, but he relaxed when Iris entered the room.  
"My young Iris," he said quietly, as though in a some kind of trance.  
"Yes, my lord?" Iris answered. "Is there something you need?"  
Voldemort put his dagger down and looked up at Iris. "Did you ever meet her?"  
"Whom?"  
Voldemort hesitated. "Rose... Did you ever meet Rose?"  
"No," Iris answered plainly.  
"Mmm... You would have hated her, Iris... You would have told me to dispose of her before she interfered with my work," Voldemort said. He opened the book that was sitting on the table and began to flip through the pages.  
Iris closed the door and took few more steps inside. "Could I ask you something, my lord?"  
"Go ahead," Voldemort said, but he didn't look up.  
"Why did you let her get in the way of things?" Iris asked.  
Voldemort stopped flipping and suddenly stared at Iris with a frightening look.  
"No - don't answer that. I was foolish," Iris started.  
"No, no, no... You're right... I suppose I wanted to give myself a second chance... to start over. When I was with her, I felt like all the things I'd done in the past hadn't happened, and I was just... Tom," Voldemort spoke smoothly, and he continued to look through the book. "I knew what she would do to me if I stayed with her... I suppose a part of me wanted it to happen."  
"Then... why did you kill her?" Iris asked cautiously.  
Voldemort exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "She changed. I let her go... When you rejoined me, my goals for immortality were clearer than ever. I knew that she would get in the way. But she lied to me. She told me that she didn't want things to change... Things didn't change... She changed.  
"I did stay with her for a while longer - do you remember? But then she told me that I should leave her... forever. That was when she became pregnant... She wanted to keep me from young Lily. She tried to keep me from my daughter, Iris. For eighteen years she succeeded, and I was so furious when I found out, I killed the woman she had changed into."  
Voldemort stopped flipping through the pages when he'd stopped speaking. He leaned forward onto the table and rested his chin on his hands, staring at the page.  
Iris strained to see what it was, and she saw a picture of a young woman with long red hair. "Is that her?"  
Voldemort slowly picked up his dagger and ran it along the page without cutting it. "Yes," he said slowly. He looked up at Iris and put the blade against his cheek. "Isn't she beautiful?"  
Iris looked at Voldemort. "My lord, are you alright?"  
Voldemort nodded his head. Iris looked at him again more carefully and noticed it still - his eyes were no longer the blood red she was used to, but they'd turned emerald green, and they were full of light. Voldemort looked down at the picture again, took a deep breath, and then slammed it shut.  
"We have work to do," he hissed, and his eyes slowly turned red again.  
  
{Author's Note:  
Cue the dramatic music! Hee hee. Nice, short chapter, eh? Yes, yes, I know. My "theory" is so unlikely. Even now, after I've read OotP, I still find it... well, no long probable, but still an interesting touch.  
I'm not gonna go all Star Wars on you, this will have meaning and won't turn to crap. I swear.  
Thanks for reading!  
--Sheone.} 


	53. Four to Tango

April 4th, 1980  
  
"No! James! Stop! Ah!" Lily squealed.  
"Take it back!" James laughed.  
James was chasing Lily around the kitchen. They'd been discussing plans for the baby's room and Lily had finally agreed on James's idea, but she told him that she only agreed because he was the closest thing to having the mind of an infant.  
James caught Lily round the waist a pulled her into his side. "Take it back!" he warned.  
Lily sealed her lips tight and shook her head.  
"Take it back!" James ordered.  
"No!" Lily giggled. "There's nothing wrong with speaking the obvious!"  
James gave up and started to tickle Lily on either side of her waist.  
"Ah! James! Stop it - ah!" Lily laughed.  
"Not until you apologize!" James said.  
"No! It was the truth!" Lily giggled.  
"Fine!" James said, and he stopped tickling Lily. "Just for that, I'm not putting out tonight!"  
Lily laughed even harder. "Good! Now I won't have to pretend. I'm getting mighty bored of you."  
James frowned. "Fine. Back to the room, please?"  
  
Later that afternoon, in Sirius's office...  
  
Sirius finished adding the last comments to his report. He closed the folder and put it in his desk drawer. Sirius checked the clock on his wall and began to get ready to leave when a knock on the door interrupted him.  
"Come in," Sirius sighed. Isabelle entered his office and smiled slightly.  
"Do you have a minute?"  
Sirius checked the clock again. "Sure - but I'm off now. No tricking me into extra work, again."  
Isabelle closed the door and exhaled. "About that mission two weeks ago-"  
"Uh oh," Sirius said. "I know what's coming..."  
"Just... let me finish," said Isabelle. "I know that it was all part of a cover and everything, but -"  
"I'm sorry," Sirius said in advance.  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry," Sirius repeated. "I know it was out of the blue, and probably a bit confusing... It was, like you said, a cover, and only that, so..."  
"Are we talking about the same thing?" Isabelle asked.  
"I hope so," Sirius said. "What were you talking about?"  
"I was talking about you kissing me -"  
"So was I," Sirius said.  
"Then why are you sorry?" Isabelle asked.  
"Well, I - I thought you were... mad about it," Sirius said, extremely confused.  
"Er, no. I'm anything but mad about it - I was going to tell you that I... I quite enjoyed it... Even if it was just a cover," Isabelle said.  
"Oh - well, I -" Sirius started uncertainly. He didn't have to finish his incomplete sentence, anyways, because Isabelle had grabbed him and started to make out with him. Sirius didn't seem too surprised at this point, and he returned the kiss.  
"Sirius - you've got a call - oh!" someone interrupted by entering the office without knocking. Sirius turned his attention to the interrupter and groaned.  
"Gimme a minute, Ralph," Sirius growled. Ralph stared in wide eyes at Sirius and Isabelle, slowly nodded, then backed out of the room and closed the door.  
Sirius cleared his throat looked at Isabelle. "Where were we?"  
"No, no, Mr. Black. You have a call - and besides, you're off work now. I'll just... see you in two days," Isabelle said. She smiled and left Sirius's office.  
Sirius sighed and sat down at his desk. He picked up the phone and answered his own line. "Hello?"  
"Er - hi, this is Gwen... Gwen LaBelle," a female voice spoke.  
Sirius scratched his head to try and remember. "Oh! Gwen! Yes, yes, I remember!"  
"Good," Gwen said. "Well, I tracked you down from your friend Remus, and I decided to give you a call. I hope I'm not interrupting you at work?"  
"Oh, no, I just got off," Sirius explained.  
"Oh. Well, er, are you free tonight?"  
Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Yes!" he blurted out loudly. "I mean, uh, yeah, I don't have anything really planned," he said more casually, thanking that Gwen couldn't see how much he was blushing.  
"Great, umm... Would you like to meet somewhere?"  
"Uh, sure," Sirius said. "How about the place we met - that is unless it's still swarming with Ministry Officials."  
"No, I was there two nights ago, it's fine. That sounds great," said Gwen. "I can't wait to see you again."  
"Really?" Sirius said, again blushing at his stupidity. "Er, yeah, well I should go now... I'll meet you there around seven?"  
"Sounds good," Gwen said. "See you then."  
"Bye," Sirius said, and he quickly hung up the receiver. His heart was racing, and his palms were starting to sweat. 'Stop it, you wanker; this isn't you! You'll be fine... Just don't do anything Remus would do and you'll be fine...'  
Sirius finished getting ready to leave and got up. Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, he stopped and closed his eyes, thinking hard. He should be doing this, but it just didn't feel right. He felt as though someone was still waiting for him, and he was waiting in return.  
  
Dublin, Ireland... A new, empty flat on the edge of the woods...  
  
Darlene rushed to the door to guide the moving men in.  
"Just put the coffee table in there," Darlene said. "Oh - what's this?"  
Darlene picked up a letter that was on the couch the movers were starting to bring in.  
"It was on the door mat," one of the guys said. "We picked it up so it wouldn't be trampled on."  
Darlene stood back and ripped the letter open.  
'Dear Darlene,  
  
'I was an idiot for not coming to say goodbye to you properly - don't worry, Lily already smacked me for my mistake, and I've got the marks to prove it...  
  
'Forgive me?  
  
'This is just something I wrote when I was thinking about you...  
  
'When I saw you stand in front of me,  
  
and when the sunlight touched your face,  
  
I knew you were my heart and soul,  
  
And I wanted your embrace.  
  
I hate that you can be here,  
  
and I can't comfort you when you're sad,  
  
I can't look into your eyes and say,  
  
"You're here... and I'm glad." 'You can expect to see more letters coming from me... 'Sirius.'  
Darlene sat down on a box of books and sighed. She looked over the letter again and wiped her eyes. Eric Samson entered the house carrying a box of clothes. He looked at Darlene and smiled but noticed she had teary eyes.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. He put down the box and kneeled down next to her.  
"Nothing," Darlene sniffed. "I just... got a letter from Sirius."  
"Oh - he's the bloke you didn't want to leave! The guy who was asleep at your door that one night?"  
Darlene smiled through her tears and nodded.  
"Is he still giving you trouble for leaving?" Eric asked.  
"No, no... He's being really sweet," Darlene said.  
"Than why are you upset? Is that a good thing? I thought that nice things bring smiles to faces, not tears..."  
"I'm fine, Eric, trust me!" Darlene said. She folded the letter up and stuck in her pocket.  
"Urgh," Eric sounded. "You're going to sleep with it under your pillow, aren't you?"  
Darlene scoffed and playfully shoved Eric. "C'mon, we need to get the rest of my stuff put away."  
  
***  
  
Sirius walked into the pub he was meeting Gwen at and took a seat at the bar. He was wearing his leather jacket over a navy blue shirt, and a pair of plain black slacks. He had arrived at the pub early, so it didn't surprise him that Gwen didn't turn up for another twenty minutes. Gwen spotted him straight away at the bar. She was wearing a pink halter-top dress and black tie-up high heels. Sirius stood up when Gwen approached him, and he suddenly felt like he was back. He was no longer nervous, at all. He was in control now.  
"You look beautiful," Sirius said, and he leaned forward and gave Gwen a hug.  
"That's so sweet!" she said, and sat down next to him.  
"Would you like anything? A drink, perhaps?" Sirius asked after he, too, sat down.  
"Excuse me," Sirius got the bartender's attention. "Can I get another brew, and -" he looked over at Gwen.  
"Er, scotch on the rocks with a twist," Gwen said. Sirius nodded to the bartender and he went off to get their drinks.  
"So how was your day?" Gwen asked.  
"Dreadfully long," Sirius said. "I've been filling out reports all day. What about you?"  
"I've been at work all morning," Gwen said. "I'm a nurse at St. Mungo's."  
"Oh, really?" Sirius said. "Do you remember James from when we first met?"  
"Yeah?"  
"His wife used to be a nurse there, too," Sirius said.  
"Really? Then I must know her - what's her name?"  
"Lily - Lily Potter," Sirius said.  
"Oh, really? Wow! I used to work with her. Well, that is until Mason Hendron moved her to a different department."  
"I hate that guy..." Sirius said.  
"A lot of the employees do," Gwen said, "but he hasn't been at work for almost a month."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. We've already gotten a new head for his department," Gwen explained.  
"Good! I'd be glad to be rid of the ass hole," Sirius growled.  
"What do you have against him?" Gwen raised her eyebrows.  
"Well, he, er," Sirius paused as the bartender served them their drinks. "He made a move on Lily."  
"What! You've got to be joking!" Gwen said, shocked.  
"Nope. He knew she was married and only just found out she was pregnant, and the arse tried to... well, you know..."  
"Oh my gosh!" Gwen said. "That's disgusting!"  
"I know," Sirius said. "Anyways, let's change the subject..."  
"Let's," Gwen said, and she took a long drink from her scotch. She looked over at Sirius over the top of her glass and sighed.  
"There must be something other than work that we can talk about," Sirius insisted.  
Gwen nodded. "But what?"  
Sirius racked his brain for any conversation possible. "I have no idea," he laughed.  
Gwen took another sip of her drink. "Well, what are we going to do tonight?"  
"I haven't had much planned. To be perfectly honest, I was pretty nervous about tonight, and I tried not to think about it."  
"Really? You were nervous about tonight?" Gwen asked.  
"Yeah, but I think I'm good now," Sirius said. "Just seeing you has calmed me down a little."  
Gwen smiled at Sirius.  
"Okay. What do you feel like tonight? Talking seems to be ruled out for tonight... Drinking? Dancing? Just hanging out?" Sirius asked.  
"All of the above," Gwen said.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, back at Godric's Hollow  
  
"James!" Lily hissed.  
"Mm-hmm?" James sounded extremely tired.  
"Come on, get up!" Lily said.  
"What is it?" James asked. He sat up slowly and put his glasses back on.  
"I think... I think she's kicking!" Lily said, both hands over her stomach.  
"What?" James said. Lily grabbed his hand and put it down where she had hers. James felt what Lily was talking about and grinned.  
"Oh my..." he scooted closer to Lily in bed and rested his head on her stomach. Lily ran her fingers through James's hair and sighed. She looked down at her husband and then sunk into her pillow. James lifted his head and glanced at Lily.  
"Lil - what's wrong?" he asked, noticing a few tears starting to stream down her cheeks. He sat up and put his arms around Lily.  
"I'm just... I miss Hannah," Lily sobbed. She leaned on James's side. "I can't b-believe she isn't h-here to see any of this..."  
James put his hand on Lily's cheek. "She is, though. I'd bet my life she's watching you right now. And she's proud, Lil, she's proud more than anything of the amazing person her friend has become..."  
Lily sniffed. "She told me that I was going to marry you... and... she told me t-that... We'd have lots of kids, and... I miss her so much, James."  
"I know," James said, and he had to wipe his own eyes. "I do to."  
James waited some time for Lily to stop crying, until she was only sniffling. "Do you remember when Sirius, Remus, Peter and I -"  
"Hexed her hair?" Lily cut him off. She smiled slightly. "Of course I do."  
"And do you remember when you two got back at us -?"  
"By writing you phony secret admirer letters?" Lily interrupted again.  
"Geez - nothing gets past you, eh?" James chuckled. "What happened after that?"  
"Umm... You guys figured it was us, so you did the same thing... Then, at Halloween... there was that mix-up... Thus, you and I started," Lily said. She sat up, wiped the tears of her cheeks, and looked at James.  
James looked down at his lap and sighed. Lily put her hand on James chin, lifted his face, stared into his eyes for a few moments and then kissed him.  
"What was that for?" James asked.  
"I love you," Lily said to James.  
"I love you, too," James said, and he kissed Lily back.  
  
***  
  
An hour later at a different bar...  
  
Sirius and Gwen had gone to a different bar after another forty minutes of talk and getting to know each other. Once they arrived, they spent most of their time dancing together. Gwen had insisted on making Sirius dance with her for another slow song, but she promised it would be the last one.  
"Did you have a good time tonight?" Sirius whispered to Gwen. She was resting her head on his shoulder with her hands around his neck and Sirius had his hands around her waist.  
"Yes, it was perfect... I don't want it to end."  
"Really? Well... what are you doing tomorrow night?" Sirius asked.  
Gwen giggled. "I'm going out on a date with an incredibly sexy man..."  
"Oh?" Sirius said; trying to sound surprised. "Should I pick you up at eight, then?"  
Gwen giggled again. "What made you think I was talking about you?"  
"That's an obvious answer - you're dancing with and incredibly sexy man now, anyways," Sirius shrugged.  
"Eight it is then," Gwen sighed.  
"Good... Should I take you home now?" Sirius asked.  
Gwen nodded. She took Sirius's hand and they Disapparated to her front door. Gwen smiled at Sirius.  
"Well, thank you so much for tonight. I had an awesome time," she said.  
"So did I," said Sirius. "I guess I'll see you again here tomorrow?"  
Gwen nodded. Sirius didn't know whether he should do anything or not - he didn't know how much Gwen liked him at the moment, and he didn't want to take any chances. He didn't have to, though, because after a few reluctant moments, Gwen put her hands on Sirius's shoulders and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Sirius began kissing her in return, slow and soft then with a bit more force. They broke apart after a few moments and then looked at each other.  
"Bye," Gwen whispered, as though the kiss had swept away a part of her ability to speak.  
"Good bye," Sirius said more comfortably, and he Disapparated.  
  
***  
  
Sirius went to Godric's Hollow the next morning with a lifted spirit. The previous night had gone well, very well, and he felt like the famous Sirius Black was back and at it again.  
James greeted Sirius immediately with a wicked grin on his face. "How'd it go last night?"  
"How did you know?" Sirius asked, grinning as well.  
"Moony told me that a girl kept trying to reach you last night. I figured you would jump at the chance to shag - I mean, how long has it been?"  
"It hasn't been that long, as a matter of fact! You can't read my love life like a book, James - that only works for you... Which reminds me - I read your extremely long, detailed chapter on Lily in that little black leather diary," Sirius joked.  
James frowned. "I haven't written anything in that since -"  
"Rochelle," Sirius finished for James, grinning again.  
James blushed.  
"Besides!" Sirius returned to the main subject. "We didn't even do anything! I was a perfect little gentleman!"  
James paused and eyed Sirius. "So you snogged her!"  
Sirius bit his lip and smiled. "Of course! Who do you take me for - dry spell Remus?"  
"Technically, Remus has had a better, er, shag-record in the past few months than you have. He hit it off with Krystle - I think this is it for them," James stated.  
"Yeah, yeah," Sirius shrugged, "but you and I both know that the quality is nowhere as good as mine - hell, yours is better than his!"  
"And how would you know?" James laughed. "Are you speaking from experience - I hope not!"  
"Hell no! You know what I mean..."  
"Bugger, I gotta get going. Crouch is already pissed with me as it is. I don't want to press any more of his buttons by being late today," James said, checking his watch.  
"'Ministry Officials in over their heads'," Sirius quoted from the Daily Prophet.  
"Shit, that was a disaster," James said, remembering the article about James's incident with Voldemort. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Er," Sirius said, grinning.  
James laughed. "What a perfect little gentleman! I guess I'll see you when I see you."  
"Hasta la vista!" Sirius corrected him. James winked and Disapparated.  
"Lily, dear!" Sirius called up the stairs. "What are you doing?"  
Almost instantly, an evil grin appeared onto Sirius's face when he heard water running in the bathroom. Sirius knew his time had finally come. He was going to get his revenge.  
Sirius began to tiptoe up the stairs, but he was already being too loud, so he transformed into a familiar shaggy, black dog. 'Padfoot' began to make his way upstairs, but he froze when he heard the water turn off.  
The sound of splashing soon followed, and Padfoot continued silently up the stairs, knowing Lily was taking a bath.  
Padfoot reached the top of the stairs, walked to the bathroom door, then nudged the door slightly so it opened just enough for Sirius to squeeze through. Once he was past, Sirius dodged inside and barked loudly. Lily screamed and sunk into the tub so Sirius could only see the top of her head.  
"GET OUT OF HERE YOU MANGY MUTT BEFORE WE HAVE YOU NEUTERED!" Lily shrieked.  
Sirius transformed back into his human self and kneeled down next to the tub. "Calm down! I'm only joking around," he laughed.  
Lily sat back up straight, making sure that the bubbles in the tub were covering her properly. "Don't be so immature!"  
"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Sirius said. He was partly disappointed that Lily decided to have a bubble bath because his goal was not fulfilled.  
"Anyways," Lily said. "Guess who started kicking last night..."  
"Oh my God! You're kidding!" Sirius laughed. "That's awesome! How much was she doing it?"  
"She kept me up all night," Lily said, "and she's still doing it right now."  
"Really?" Sirius asked, his eyes brightening.  
Lily nodded. She carefully grabbed Sirius's hand, trying not to get too much water on him, and placed it over top of her bellybutton, about two inches under the water.  
Sirius sighed and kept his hand over her stomach. He looked up at Lily and hesitated. "Lil... How the hell are you gonna get this thing out?"  
Lily burst out laughing. "It's the miracle of birth, Sirius... Let's just say there's a lot of stretching involved..."  
"Doesn't that freak you out?" Sirius asked.  
"Not really... Well, not yet, anyways. It would only be scary if I had to get a C-section," Lily said.  
"A what?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"A c-section!" Lily said.  
"And that would be -?"  
"Oh my God, Sirius, you should have taken Muggle Studies. That's what they have to do if there's complications with labor," Lily explained.  
"What kind of complications?"  
"I don't know... it could get stuck, it could start coming out feet- first..."  
"And... what do they do?"  
"Well... Basically, they'd... cut me open..."  
"NO! STOP!" Sirius said, and he jumped backwards, covering his ears, and getting water all over himself.  
Lily laughed. "Calm down! That's only a what-if!"  
"That's absolutely horrendous!" Sirius said, sticking his nose up.  
  
***  
  
Later that night...  
  
Sirius Apparated to Gwen's house that night. He wore a gray dress shirt with his black leather jacket and black slacks.  
Gwen answered the door wearing a black spaghetti-strap dress with a small slit running up to her knee and short denim jean jacket.  
"Your incredibly sexy man has arrived," Sirius grinned, and he offered Gwen his arm.  
Gwen took it and closed her front door.  
"Where to?"  
"Some restaurant in London," Sirius replied. "You ready?"  
"Yep!" Gwen said, and they Disapparated.  
They arrived at the restaurant and got a nice table at the back of the room overlooking the light-filled garden.  
A waitress immediately approached Sirius and Gwen's table. "Hi there," she said politely. "Can I get you two a drink to start off with?"  
"You can chose a wine," Sirius whispered.  
"Do you have any, er... dry Australian white wines?" Gwen asked.  
The waitress nodded and wrote it down in her notepad. "And I'll give you a minute or two to decide on your meals."  
She smiled and handed them each a menu.  
Sirius looked over his menu and had nearly decided when the waitress returned.  
"You go ahead," Sirius said to Gwen, and he continued to scan over his menu.  
"I'll have the fillet mignon with green beans and rice," Gwen said, and she handed the menu to the waitress.  
Sirius bit his lip and looked up at the waitress. "How tender are your breasts?"  
"Sirius!" Gwen said loudly, shocked.  
"What!" Sirius shrugged. He looked back at the waitress, who'd gone wide-eyed, and realized what he'd just said.  
"Chicken! I was talking about chicken," Sirius clarified.  
Gwen started giggling madly, and the waitress laughed a bit too.  
Sirius shook his head. "I'll have the chicken breasts and a Greek salad," he said. He hand the menu to the waitress, trying not to make eye contact again.  
Gwen was still giggling rather hard when the waitress left with their orders.  
"I cannot believe you thought I would ask a girl about her breasts while I was on a date with you," Sirius said.  
"It was an honest mistake! You could have said more specifically that you were wondering about chicken... So... How's work?"  
"Ugh - no! We spent all of last night talking about work! Tonight, it's going to be just about us, now. Let's talk about us!" Sirius said, and he put on one of his charming smiles. "So... You're on a date with an incredibly sexy man -"  
"Sirius!" Gwen laughed.  
"Okay, okay, okay!" Sirius sighed. "Then let's talk about... food! Did you know that the meal you ordered originally came from -?" Sirius paused as the waitress set down their meals.  
"Shitsville!" Sirius finished, when he saw Gwen's meal. "How can you eat those things?"  
"What - the green beans?" Gwen asked, and she took a sip from her wine.  
Sirius nodded and started eating his salad.  
"Mmm, their so good!" Gwen said, and she put one of the beans on the end of her fork, and held it up to Sirius. "Try it!"  
"Ew! No!" Sirius stuck up his nose.  
"Please? Do it for me?"  
"Ugh! Fine!" Sirius gave up. He reluctantly took the green bean and ate it slowly. "Huh... not bad..."  
"See! I have good taste!" Gwen smiled.  
"Just because one little thing you like appeals to me, doesn't mean you have good taste over everything," Sirius defended.  
"I picked you up, didn't I?" Gwen smirked.  
"Good point," Sirius nodded. "I am very sexy," he added, matter-of- factly.  
"Sirius!" Gwen laughed again.  
"What!" Sirius said, grinning.  
They finished their meals with mostly small talk for the remainder of the night.  
"So what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Sirius asked after their table had been cleared and they finished their wine. He leaned back in his chair and scanned Gwen.  
"I don't know... I'm rather tired," Gwen said.  
"Should I take you home?" Sirius asked.  
Gwen shook her head. "I don't want to go home when I could spend time with you."  
"Oh?"  
"Mm hmm..."  
"Then... Do you want to come back to my place?" Sirius asked slowly.  
Gwen smiled and nodded. "Yeah."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah... You just have to promise me you won't get sloshed," Gwen warned.  
Sirius laughed. "I promise... C'mon, let's jet!"  
  
{Author's Note: *gulps* Okay, I apologize for the size of this chapter - along with the size of its continuation. I cut it in half so it wouldn't be unbearably long... I guess I was wrong in saying the chapters would start getting and staying small again...} 


	54. Four to Tango, Continued

At the Ministry of Magic...  
  
James sat at his desk, looking at the clock on his wall, and waiting for it to hit nine o'clock. He'd finished his work for the night but didn't want to hand it over to Crouch to prevent any extra work his way.  
"Potter!" a strict voice came from outside his door followed by a quick knock. James quickly opened the file folder and picked up a quill so he didn't look like he was doing nothing when Crouch came in.  
"Still working on that last assignment?" Crouch asked as he entered the corner office that belonged to James.  
"No, sir, well, yes. I just finished it," James said, and he safely put the quill back in the inkbottle and closed the folder.  
"Good work. I guess you won't mind me giving you your next assignment?"  
"Not at all," James replied. 'Yes you do. You want to go home to your wife and sleep in, but no... That would be just too much to ask,' James thought to himself. 'I wonder what Crouch would look like with a mullet...'  
Crouch took a few more steps into the room and tossed a folder onto James's bare desk. It landed with a thud; the reason being it was almost about to burst being filled with at least one hundred pages. James eyed the thick folder and looked up at his boss.  
"What's this?" he asked, and pulled the folder forward.  
"This would be every document written mentioning the Death Eater Iris Knight. Have you heard of her?" Crouch asked.  
"Her?" James questioned. "If it's a woman there can't possibly be this much stuff on her... Voldemort doesn't exactly have many women in his inner circle that we know of," James said, and he looked at the first page in the folder.  
"True, but Knight isn't exactly a woman..." Crouch stated. "She's part banshee."  
James raised his eyebrows and looked back at Crouch. "Part banshee?"  
Crouch nodded and gave James a stern look. "It's all in there. Every detail we could find. You're next job is to work it out, put together a profile, and then I'll grant you permission to put together a team to go hunt her down."  
James swallowed and nodded slowly. "This is going to take me months," he said.  
"Take your time," Crouch said. "We don't want to rush in on a powerful Death Eater."  
Crouch started to leave the room but James stopped him.  
"Er, sir?"  
Crouch stopped and turned around again. "Yes, Potter?"  
"I, er, I was going to request a day or two off," James said. Crouch didn't say anything, so he figured he should elaborate. "Lily and I wanted to get the baby's room finished."  
Crouch nodded. "When is she due?"  
"Beginning of August," James said.  
"You've got plenty of time until then, Potter," Crouch said, turning again. "Ask for time off when the Ministry has time to spare."  
He slammed the door and left James fuming. James sat down and looked at the folder again. He had five minutes left until he was off and could go home, but he wasn't going to waste his time in his office. He packed up his stuff and Apparated home, bringing the folder on Iris Knight with him.  
Lily was lying in bed, reading a novel, when James Apparated into the room. James smiled softly at Lily and set the folder down on the chair in the corner.  
"Hi, sweetie," Lily said over the top of her book. "How was work?"  
"Same old," James said. He shed his cloak and robes and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
"Did you talk to Mr. Crouch about having a couple of days off?" Lily called.  
"Yeah," James said through a mouthful of water.  
"And?"  
James didn't answer. He just spat the water into the sink and looked into the mirror. He instinctively tried to flatten his hair, then returned to the bedroom.  
"Well?"  
James still didn't answer. He grabbed the folder off the chair and climbed into bed next with Lily.  
"James, answer me," Lily said.  
"Crouch was being Crouch," James said.  
"He said no?"  
"Sort of..."  
"What does 'sort of' mean?" asked Lily.  
"He said that I could take time off when the Ministry had any time to spare," James answered. "Then he gave me an assignment that ten Aurors couldn't finish in a month..."  
Lily put her book down and gave James a look. "You haven't had any time off in ages! Why isn't he giving you a break?"  
"I don't know, Lil," James said through his teeth as he began to read the first few pages in the folder.  
"Will you have any time even with work to try and finish the room with me?" Lily asked.  
"I'm really not sure at the moment," James muttered, not looking up.  
"I'd think you'd be a little more emotional about this," Lily said. "It is, after all, your time 'off'... Do you really have to be working now - here?"  
"Yes, Lily!" James said loudly. "I want to get his started so that I can finished before our daughter is born!"  
Lily frowned at James. "Don't get mad at me! I'm not the one who landed you with all this work, and it's not my fault if you don't finish it before August!"  
"It will be if you don't stop nagging me every minute of every day!" James said, rubbing his forehead.  
Lily let out a small breath and began to climb out of bed.  
James sighed. "Where are you going?"  
"Away from you," Lily said. She threw her book into the room, not caring that it thumped against the wall, and slammed the door shut.  
James groaned and cocked his head back. 'Why me?' he thought.  
  
At Sirius's flat...  
  
"It's not at it's cleanest stage right now, but... this is pretty much it," Sirius said as he led Gwen into his flat.  
"It looks very... comfortable," she said.  
"Heh... yeah," Sirius smiled. He slowly put his hand on Gwen's side and drew her close.  
"I have a confession to make," he whispered.  
"And that would be -?"  
"I'm very... very messy," said Sirius.  
"I can tell," Gwen giggled as she put her hands on Sirius's shoulders. "You didn't seem like the, er, organized type, anyways..."  
She planted a soft kiss on his lips and stared into his eyes. Sirius put both his hands around Gwen's waist so she was pressed up against his body and sort of lifted her off the ground a few inches before he returned the kiss. Gwen let herself fall into the kiss and she dropped her purse on the floor and brought her hand back up and ran it down the back of his neck. Sirius threw his keys on the table by the door and began to take off his jacket.  
They walked into the den, still kissing passionately, and sat down on the couch.  
Sirius began to take Gwen's jacket off and she started to unbutton the front of his shirt.  
"Mmm... Let's see how... organized I can be... in the bedroom," Sirius said in between kisses.  
  
The next morning... At Godric's Hollow...  
  
James woke up in the morning with his glasses dangling from his ears and the report on Iris Knight spread all over the bed. Lily wasn't there. James got up and put his glasses on properly before heading downstairs.  
Lily was sitting at the kitchen table reading her novel again and eating a bagel. James didn't say anything to her; he just started to make some tea for himself. Lily picked something up off the table and threw it onto the counter without looking up. It slid across the counter to James and he picked it up. It was a copy of the Daily Prophet and a letter for James. James read the headline of the paper and spat out his tea, partly because it was a bit hot and partly because of what the headline said.  
"AURORS RUSH TO THE SCENE IN TIME TO SEE THE LAST OF SALEM'S"  
Salem's was an old post-secondary wizarding school that Harold went to after Hogwarts. It was quite famous, though not nearly as famous as Hogwarts, but very popular for witches and wizards who wanted to go into the teaching profession, or become scholars.  
James looked at the picture under the headline and shook his head in shock. The old white stone building was in flames with the Dark Mark floating over top of it. James scanned over that article that was clearly insulting the Ministry for its poor attention span in the Death Eaters' movements, by a new reporter named Rita Skeeter.  
The letter for James was from Crouch. It basically said that he'd better get a move on with the Knight assignment before the Ministry looked like it was supporting the Death Eaters.  
James sat down, rubbing his brow, and continued to drink his tea. Lily glanced at him over the top of her book but stayed silent.  
"Where'd you go last night?" James asked her.  
"No where," she muttered back to him.  
"Where'd you sleep?"  
"Eve's room" she said quickly.  
"Is that all you're going to say to me?" James paused.  
Lily ran her hand through her hair and continued to read, giving no sign that she'd even heard James.  
"Well?" James persisted.  
"Don't 'well' me - don't bloody 'well' me! If I have nothing to say to you then I don't! Just bugger off!" Lily shouted.  
"Don't overreact about everything!" James said loudly, but nowhere near as loudly as Lily.  
"Just get out of here! I don't want to talk to you!" Lily said. "Leave! Got to work!"  
"No!" James said. "I'm staying here and we're going to talk!"  
"Have fun," Lily said angrily and she got up and started to leave the kitchen.  
"Don't just walk out on me, Lil -"  
"NO - DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'LL WALK OUT IF I FUCKING WANT TO!" Lily shrieked and she threw her book at James. It missed his face by inches.  
James let Lily leave and took a deep, shaking breath. He rested his head in his arms and closed his eyes. 'Nothing you can do to fix this... You didn't do anything wrong,' James thought to himself as Remus Apparated into the kitchen.  
"Good morning," Remus said as he dumped two of his books on the table. "Er - James? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," James said unsteadily and he sat up straight.  
"What's up?"  
"I - uh, I have to go to work soon," James said.  
"Oh. Where's Lily?"  
James picked up Lily's book and slammed it down on the table. Remus examined James with wide eyes as James picked up his mug, paused, and then chucked it as hard as he could against the wall.  
"What's wrong?" Remus said, extremely alarmed.  
"I didn't fucking do anything - she got so fucking upset over nothing! Fuck!" James shouted.  
"Calm down, James," Remus said.  
"No! I didn't fucking do anything!"  
"James!"  
"She fucking threw a fucking book at me! I didn't do shit to her, and she threw a fucking book at me!"  
  
"JAMES!" Remus said loudly. "Calm the fuck down!"  
"What was that for?" James questioned him.  
"What - you can use fuck for every third word you say but I can't use it once?" Remus complained.  
"I... I just can't take this right now, okay? I've got Crouch on my back about work, and... I can't handle this right now," James said a little more quietly.  
Remus hesitated. "Do you want me to talk to Lily?"  
"No! I don't need you to," James said.  
"Yeah... I'll go talk to her..." said Remus.  
"No! Rem - just forget it!"  
"Stay here," Remus said, and he left the kitchen. He jogged up the stairs and knocked quietly on the door of Lily's room.  
"Lil?" Remus said barely above a whisper. He got no response, but he heard a few sobs coming from inside. Remus opened the door and looked inside. Lily was lying on the bed, her arms around a pillow, and she was crying quietly.  
"Lily," Remus breathed. He went in and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Lily and put his hand on her shoulder. "Why are you crying?"  
Lily sat up and wiped her eyes. "I just threw a b-book at my h- husband!" she said in between sobs.  
Remus chuckled a bit. "Too bad you missed," he muttered.  
"I can't b-believe I did that!" Lily sniffed.  
"Come off it; it's James! He's fine!" Remus lied.  
"That's not the point! People don't throw things at their spouses!"  
"Hey - that's not true!" Remus said. "My parents threw a lot of things at each other!"  
"You're parents are divorced, though, Remus," Lily said. "I don't want to end up having a marriage that's based on... arguments and violence."  
"It's not - you love James, so it isn't! So what if you threw something at him - I'd do the same if he'd pissed me off!" said Remus. Lily started to cry again, and Remus realized his "words of wisdom" weren't exactly the greatest. He put his arms around Lily, instead, and held her gently.  
James edged his way into the room, having been listening from outside the door. Remus rubbed Lily's back and nodded James forward. James sat down on the bed next to him and Remus guided Lily into James's arms. James put his hand on the side of Lily's face and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, James," Lily sobbed.  
"Shhh... It's okay," James said.  
"I'm going to go," Remus whispered. "Tamaris is coming tonight and I can't wait to see her."  
"Be carefully what you walk in on," James raised his eyebrows.  
"Thanks for the warning," said Remus before he Apparated.  
  
***  
  
Gwen woke up, yawned, and stretched. She sat up and looked around. Sirius was nowhere in sight and she was wearing Sirius's sweats. Gwen got up and found Sirius in the den. Sirius was wearing his pajama pants; he had his feet up on the coffee table, and he was smoking a cigarette.  
"That's not a very good habit, you know," Gwen said. She leaned on the doorframe and smiled at Sirius.  
Sirius looked down at his smoke and grinned. "It's not a habit... I could stop right now if I wanted to... but I don't want to."  
Gwen sighed. "I have to go to work."  
"Me too," Sirius said. "And my sister is coming to see me tonight..." Sirius stood up and put his cigarette out on the ashtray on the coffee table.  
"What time is it, anyways?" Gwen asked.  
"I think it's a bit past ten," Sirius answered.  
"Oh, shit!" Gwen shrieked.  
"What!"  
"I'm so fucking late!" Gwen said as she turned quickly and ran back into the bedroom to get dressed.  
"How late?" Sirius called out to her as he lit another cigarette.  
"A bit over an hour," Gwen replied. "I completely forgot!"  
She came back into the den wearing her black dress again. "I'm going to be in so much shit! You don't mind that I leave now, do you?"  
"No, I understand. It's not the end of the world," Sirius said as he took a puff from his smoke.  
"It will be if you don't cut that out," Gwen said.  
"Cut what out?"  
"That!" Gwen nodded as Sirius took another puff. "Do you really need another one?"  
"As a matter of fact, I do!" Sirius said. He leaned forward and gave Gwen a kiss on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later."  
Gwen smiled, nodded, and Disapparated.  
  
***  
  
Sirius rushed into work, twenty minutes late, and dodged into his office before anyone (Isabelle, mainly), would see him. He shut the door and threw his cloak on the chair and sat down at his desk.  
There was a quick knock at the door, and Sirius's eyes popped open in panic.  
"Who is it?" he said quietly.  
"Black? Are you in there? It's Ralph!"  
"Come in - and close the door, quick!" Sirius said, lowering himself in his chair.  
"What's the matter?" Ralph asked, as he closed the door.  
"Nothing," Sirius muttered.  
Ralph shook his head and tossed a folder onto Sirius's desk. "What was up the other night?"  
"Nothing was up the other night, okay? And keep your voice down!" Sirius hissed. There was another knock on the door, and Sirius's immediate reaction was to hide under his desk, so he slid off his chair and banged his head on the edge of his desk on his way under.  
"SHIT!" Sirius cursed.  
"Sirius?" came Isabelle's voice from outside the door. She opened the door and found Ralph standing alone, apparently, in Sirius's office.  
"Ralph - what are you doing in here?" she asked.  
"I - er, uh, I was looking for Sirius. I guess he's late," Ralph stuttered.  
"Then... why did you close the door?"  
"I, er, I do that sometimes... It's a habit..." Ralph invented.  
"Right... Well, if you see Sirius, tell him I'm looking for him," Isabelle said.  
"Will do," Ralph muttered as Isabelle left the office. He waited until she was out of site until he closed the door again.  
Sirius stood back up with his hand held over his head. "Shit, that hurt!"  
"What the hell was that about?" Ralph asked as though Sirius was out of his mind.  
"I have to avoid her all day," Sirius said in a panic. 


	55. Tamaris Black

Sirius did that, too. Every time she came back into his office, he hid under his desk (trying not to bump his head again), and every time he had to leave his office, he dodged her eyes upon him by hiding behind plants and doors. He had Ralph hand in his reports at the end of the day so that Isabelle at least knew he was at work that day.  
Sirius finally relaxed when he was home, knowing Isabelle wouldn't follow him there, and prepared for Tamaris's visit.  
When he had only an hour until his sister would arrive, Sirius sat in his den and ran a hand through his hair. He noticed that his leather jacket still lay on the floor from the previous night, and that something was underneath it. Sirius got up and picked his jacket up; he hung it up on one of the hooks by the door and picked up what was under the jacket. It was a letter - a letter from Darlene.  
Sirius leaned against the wall and opened the letter as quickly as he could. It read:  
"Dear Sirius,  
Thank you so much for the letter, the poem... for everything. I'm so relieved that you're still going to talk to me and shit and... just, thank you.  
Also, I've got a lot of stressful work ahead; so a little humor in your next letter would be appreciated. I could use a laugh...  
Thank you, again,  
Love,  
Darlene."  
  
Sirius grinned as he finished the letter. He folded it up and quickly shoved it into the pocket of his leather jacket. He quickly went through the desk in the den and found a roll of parchment and an old quill. Sirius sat down on the couch and thought hard about something humorous to write. He suddenly got an inspiration and quickly wrote down his thoughts.  
  
"Dar -  
Well, you asked for a funny letter...I, personally, prefer something a little romantic... So here's a combination of the two...  
  
I remember you vibrant smile When milk came through your nose, I remember your bright blue eyes When I first took off your clothes...  
  
I remember when our lips first touched And our tongues moved all around... Feeling your rose petal skin, And hearing those moaning sounds...  
  
Do you remember when we were on the couch, And you felt so safe from harm? Do you remember when Remus came in, And his face turned to alarm?  
  
We've had so many memories, Both good times and some bad, I miss the things we shared together, And the many passions we had.  
  
I hope this will put a smile on your beautiful face,  
Love,  
Sirius."  
  
Sirius grinned wickedly as he closed the envelope and sealed it. He stuck it in one of the drawers at the exact same time that there was a knock at the door. Sirius shut the drawer, smoothed back his hair, and went to answer the door. He opened it and smiled at his sister. Tamaris had long, black hair - longer than Sirius remembered it - and deep brown eyes (opposite from Sirius's.) Tamaris smiled at her brother, revealing a grin not unlike his own.  
"Hey... Tam," Sirius spoke quietly.  
"Hi..." Tamaris said. She looked down at her feet and wiped a tear from her eye.  
"Hey, come here," said Sirius. He put his arms around Tamaris and hugged her.  
Tamaris put her arms around Sirius's neck and sniffled into his shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.  
"Hey, come on, it's okay," Sirius whispered. "Come on in and I'll get your bag."  
Tamaris nodded and went inside. Sirius grabbed her bag that was just outside the door. He shut the door and put Tamaris's bag on the couch.  
Tamaris wiped her eyes and sighed.  
"Do you want anything?" Sirius asked.  
"Tea would be nice," Tamaris replied.  
"Okay, come here," said Sirius. He put his arm around Tamaris and led her into the kitchen. Tamaris sat down on a chair at the table while Sirius busied himself making tea.  
"So how was Greece?" he called over his shoulder.  
"Beautiful," Tamaris answered, "but it got a little boring after about seven months... and I was definitely homesick after a year."  
"Where exactly were you?"  
"I had a small house on and island called Naxos..."  
"Nack-a-what?" Sirius spluttered.  
"Naxos!" Tamaris giggled. "Quit being a goof - we went there when you were about eight."  
"Oh! The beach place - you've been living on a beach?"  
"Yeah..." Tamaris shrugged.  
"Why didn't you invite me?" Sirius complained.  
"I would have, but... well... under the circumstances..." Tamaris stopped speaking for a moment. "Anyways, how's work? What do you do?"  
"I work in a little place that's equivalent to the Ministry of Magic - but the complete opposite," Sirius said. "It's hard to explain, but it's a great job and I like it a lot..."  
Sirius's mind immediately jumped to Isabelle but he shook her out and concentrated on his sister.  
"And what else?" Tamaris asked. "Tell me everything I've missed!"  
"Okay... Sixth year... that was a big year... James lost his virginity..." Sirius said as though he was looking at fond memories, stroking his chin. "Then Remus did, too... That was pretty much it for sixth year - and we didn't get expelled. Then came seventh year... James started dating Lily... We got one big prank in on Snape without expulsion, and it was enough for our last year at Hogwarts... After that... James married Lily... James got Lily pregnant... And I am currently dating a beautiful lady named Gwen."  
"Wow," Tamaris nodded. "James seems to be a big part of your life... Only... You skipped out a huge, significant chunk about your virginity... And don't try and trick me into the whole 'I'm still good and pure' crap - I know you like the back of my own hand, Sirius!"  
"Hey! You didn't miss that significant - though rushed - part of my life! You were still here!" Sirius retorted.  
"Nice try, Sirius. I can tell when a man - er, not even - when a boy has done something or hasn't done something!" Tamaris giggled.  
"Fine!" Sirius gave up. "Let's roll back to the beginning of sixth year! God... I don't even think I remember what she looked like... It had to be a Ravenclaw... and I think she was fifth year, but that's the furthest my memory will stretch."  
Tamaris nodded again. "And?"  
"And what?"  
Tamaris surveyed Sirius. "You skipped a whole chunk that came... after Hogwarts..."  
Sirius quickly shook his head, but the shake turned into a nod. He poured the tea and set it down on the table. "That... would be... Darlene."  
Sirius told Tamaris everything that had happened between him and Darlene, and ended with her leaving for Ireland.  
"Well," Tamaris said as she finished the last of her tea, "I can see this is an issue that isn't going to go away anytime soon... You still love her, don't you?"  
Sirius rested his fingers on his forehead and nodded slowly. "I think I do..."  
"And... what about this Gwen lady?"  
Sirius shook his head. "I don't know. She's, you know... wonderful... and amazing... But I can't stop thinking about Dar at the same time. And I have to. I cannot keep thinking about her while I'm with Gwen."  
"Oh my God!" Tamaris said with a disgusted look on her face. She put her hand over her mouth and stared at Sirius.  
"What! What did I say?"  
"Ew - you shagged her, didn't you? Ew! Last night, too!" Tamaris shrieked.  
Sirius's eyes popped open. "How the hell do you know these things?" he exclaimed.  
"Ew - how long have you been seeing her for, anyways?"  
"We've been on two dates," Sirius admitted.  
"Ew!" Tamaris shrieked again. "That's disgusting!"  
"How is that disgusting? I've done worse!" Sirius said, grinning and shrugging it off like he could prove it if he wanted to.  
"No, please, don't! It's not that!" Tamaris said. "It's just... I got a visual... and, ew! My brother - ew!"  
Sirius laughed. "I could make it worse, but I won't..."  
"Do you want my advice?" Tamaris asked after she finally settled down.  
"Pretty please?"  
"I think that, with all the obstacles in your way with Darlene, you should just concentrate on Gwen for the while and try and get Darlene out of your head for a little bit..." Tamaris said awkwardly.  
Sirius nodded slowly, taking it in. "I was afraid you'd say something like that... but you're right..."  
"Good!" Tamaris said.  
"Okay, enough about me, let me hear your pathetic problems so I don't feel like too much of a loser," Sirius insisted.  
"No, that's not how it works," Tamaris said. "I'm the older sister - I come with wisdom and experience, so I help my little brother so he doesn't make the same mistakes I did."  
"Like running off to a different country without saying goodbye?" Sirius teased.  
"Very funny," Tamaris said. "Anyways, my life was really just... make money to live, repeat... Nothing special."  
Sirius nodded. He could see that Tamaris didn't want to talk - not yet, at least. "Okay, so how about now? What's going to happen? Are you living here?"  
"I don't know... I have a friend in Wales who's offered me a place to stay if I can't find anything in England, but I want to try looking so that I'm close to you," Tamaris explained.  
"And... you're staying here until you find a new place, right?" asked Sirius.  
"Of course!" Tamaris giggled. "It'll be just like old times... Except you'll be shagging your girlfriend instead of... well..."  
"Ha, ha!" Sirius laughed ruefully and sarcastically. "We just need a few ground rules, though... My room is off limits! Clear?"  
"I wouldn't dream on walking in on one of the Black men, Sirius," Tamaris laughed.  
Sirius hesitated. "Have you talked to Dad?"  
Tamaris frowned. "No. Have you?"  
"Not since... wow. I can't even remember..." Sirius thought. "Damn... I wonder what he's up to..."  
"Who cares - he for one doesn't! I practically raised you on my own," Tamaris shook her head. "I don't get him at all - I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't even our natural father."  
"I think we should try and maybe talk to him..."  
"Sirius! Think about what you're saying! This is Dad we're talking about... not someone of any importance. Do you even once remember him telling you he loves you?" Tamaris asked.  
"No," said Sirius, "but -"  
"Neither do I," Tamaris cut him off, "which is why there's no point in trying to contact him."  
"Suit yourself," Sirius grinned. "If he reaches us and asks why we haven't talked to him, I'm blaming it on you!"  
"Figures," Tamaris hissed, but she was smiling too. "You blame everything on me! Remember when you got drunk the summer before fifth year and I was going to be in Spain for like six weeks, and you blamed it on me? 'She forced me to drink them by the time she got home, Dad! Honest!' You're pathetic!"  
"Well, I wasn't completely dishonest... Every time I got drunk at home, it was from your stash!" Sirius said, but he knew he'd regret it.  
"You said Remus stole it!" Tamaris shouted.  
"I lied! I thought you knew me like the back of your hand!" Sirius laughed.  
Tamaris stood up and shoved Sirius's shoulder. She took both of their teacups and put them in the sink.  
"Now... Excuse me while I go through your stuff," Tamaris said. She left the kitchen and found her way down the hall.  
Sirius rubbed his forehead and thought about what Tamaris had said. Maybe she was right... He should just focus on Gwen and leave Darlene out of it for a while... But he still wanted to talk to her.  
Sirius didn't have any more time to think about it because he heard a scream come from his bedroom and knew immediately that something had scared Tamaris.  
"Tam?" Sirius called as he jogged into his bedroom. He stopped and jumped as he realized Tamaris was not the only person there. Remus had Tamaris in a hug and was lifting her off the ground. Tamaris was hugging Remus back and laughing.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sirius shouted. "Rem - how the hell did you get here?"  
Remus put Tamaris down and gave her one finally hug before he faced Sirius.  
"Oh, well, I got her a few hours ago and I was reading, and I got a little tired and fell asleep on your bed," Remus explained as if it were no big deal.  
"What the hell!" Sirius shook is head. "I don't want you sleeping in my bed - and what the hell were you reading?"  
"Just some... educational... stuff," Remus said, and he pointed at two, thick, textbooks on the end of the bed. "I finished them, too!"  
"Bookworm," Sirius muttered.  
"But, oh my God! Tam!" Remus said, and he put his arm around Tamaris again. "It's so good to see you again!"  
"Aw, thanks, hun," Tamaris smiled. "It's good to see you too!"  
"Okay, I'm going to do you a favour," Remus said, turning his attention to Sirius.  
"And what's that, Rem?"  
"I'm going to let you go and see Gwen for a nice, long... actually, no... I'm going to let you go and see Gwen for a short, meaningless shag, and I'm taking Tammy out," Remus said, grinning broadly. Tamaris giggled.  
Sirius eyed Remus suspiciously. "Fine, go ahead - I've already had enough of he."  
"Oh, thanks!" Tamaris rolled her eyes. "It sure feels good to be back in the family!"  
"Okay... I'll be back in about an hour to pick you up, my love," Remus said to Tamaris.  
"Bye, bye, sweetie," Tamaris smiled. Remus winked and Disapparated. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
"Good luck," Sirius said in a singsong tone.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh... nothing... You can kip in the empty room at the end of the hall," Sirius said. "And... try not to go through all of my stuff, will you?"  
"Try indeed, but I doubt I'll succeed," Tamaris said, and she went to go get her bag from the den. Sirius shoved Remus's books off his bed and lay down for a moment. It was only when he heard the sliding of and opening drawer coming from the den. Sirius shot up and ran as fast as he could into the den.  
"What are you doing?" he panted, seeing Tamaris searching through the drawer.  
"I am looking for... a quill... and... parchment," Tamaris said as she continued to search through the drawer, "so I can write to Beth - that's my friend who offered me a place."  
"Oh, well, er," Sirius panicked as he saw Tamaris's hand brush the letter to Darlene, "there's a quill on the couch and... er, I can find you some paper."  
Tamaris stopped immediately and looked at Sirius strangely. "Why are you so eager to help?"  
"Because! You're my guest!"  
"So? I'm also your sister, which would make you not want to help me - if that makes sense... What's up?"  
"Nothing..."  
Tamaris rolled her eyes and continued to look through the drawer, and her eyes fell upon the letter to Darlene. She picked it up and read the address. "Sirius?"  
"Yeah," Sirius said cautiously.  
"Er - what's this?" Tamaris asked. She held the letter out.  
"Nothing!"  
"Well... if it's nothing," Tamaris said, and she began to open the letter, "then you won't mind me taking a peak..."  
"NOOOO!" Sirius shouted, and he dived at Tamaris. Tamaris held the letter back as Sirius knocked into her, almost taking both of them down.  
"What is it, Sirius?" Tamaris laughed as Sirius struggled to get the letter out of her grip. Tamaris folded the letter, holding it in between her teeth, smacked Sirius over the head, and kneed him in the stomach. She took a few steps away as Sirius sunk to the floor, wheezing, and began to read the letter.  
Sirius got back onto his feet and faced Tamaris. Tamaris's grin vanished into a look of shock as she went further into the letter. Sirius snatched the letter and held it back.  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Tamaris shrieked. "That - that - that's disgusting!"  
"How much did you read?" Sirius groaned.  
"I... I only read the first verse, but ew! That's absolutely horrendous!" Tamaris said, sticking up her nose. "Sirius! That's... that's not good. That's not good at all."  
"What - the poem? Hey - that's actually some of my best work!" Sirius said, starting to smile.  
"No, Sirius... If you're not going to see Gwen, it's fine... but... I thought you were trying to get Darlene out of your system?"  
"Well, yeah... but..." Sirius started. "Tam, I can't... It doesn't mean anything, okay? It's just supposed to be a bit of a joke - as friends."  
"Come off it, Sirius!" Tamaris said, crossing her arms. "You just told me you're still in love with her!"  
"Hey, no! I never said in love, okay? I love her like... like I love Lily!" Sirius retorted.  
"That's a load of shit," said Tamaris. "You can't keep doing this."  
"Yes! Yes, yes, I can!" Sirius said, pointing a finger at Tamaris. "She's my friend and I'm going to continue talking to her!"  
"I'm not talking about that!" Tamaris shrugged. "You need to stop tormenting yourself like this..."  
"I'm not, though."  
"Whatever you say," Tamaris said. She grabbed her bag and went into her room. Sirius sat down on the couch and pulled the phone off the table and dialed Gwen's number. No one answered; Gwen was obviously still at work, so Sirius left a message on her machine.  
"Hey, Gwen... It's your incredibly sexy man... Heh, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something after you're off - it turns out that Remus is stealing Tamaris tonight, so I've got nothing to do except sit around and get sloshed... Care to join me? Call me back whenever you're home."  
Remus Apparated back to Sirius's house about twenty minutes later to pick up Tamaris. Sirius was still slouching on the couch, but he'd summoned a brew from the kitchen and was chugging it down.  
"Aww, what's the matter, Padfoot? No girlfriend to get drunk with?" Remus joked.  
"Go sod a dog," Sirius spat. "And I don't mean me!"  
Remus grinned. "Nah - I tend to leave the bitches to their own things... Anyways! Is Tam ready?"  
"I'll be out in a minute, Rem!" Tamaris called from her room.  
Remus sat down next to Sirius and grabbed the beer bottle from him. "Are you seeing Gwen tonight?" he asked.  
"Dunno," Sirius replied. "Maybe."  
"Then clean yourself up!" Remus advised, and he shoved Sirius.  
Sirius hesitated and handed the letter for Darlene to Remus. "I'm wondering if I should send this to Dar... What do you think?  
Remus finished reading the letter grinning broadly. "Yeah! That'll make her laugh!"  
Sirius groaned and toppled over on the couch.  
"What can't you people make your minds up?" Sirius sighed as the phone began to ring.  
Remus picked up the receiver and answered.  
"Sirius has left the building - er, can I take a message?"  
Sirius shot up and grabbed the phone and gave Remus a quick smack. "Hello?"  
Gwen giggled from the other end. "Who was that - Remus?"  
"Yeah."  
"I just got your message. What do you feel like doing?"  
"Er - do you want to maybe go out for dinner?"  
"Nah... But you can make me something to eat while I head over there," Gwen suggested.  
Sirius chortled. "Sure. See you soon."  
Sirius hung up the phone and looked immediately at Remus. "So, are you leaving or not?"  
Tamaris entered the den wearing tight, black corduroys and a blue sweater. She greeted Remus again and pulled on her black leather boots.  
"Brother, dear?" Tamaris said in a singsong voice.  
"What do you want?" Sirius groaned.  
"I was looking through my stuff and I thought of a jacket that would go -"  
"No."  
"Please?" Tamaris whined as she started to pull Sirius's leather jacket on.  
"No!"  
"Thank you, Sirius," Tamaris grinned as she took Remus's arm.  
Sirius groaned again. "Fine!"  
"I'll be back by-" Tamaris started, but Sirius cut her off.  
"Be back no earlier than -"  
" - Eleven o'clock."  
" - Midnight!"  
"Hey! Come on! Eleven-thirty!" Remus announced. Tamaris and Sirius both frowned.  
"You two are like three-year-olds!" Remus declared as he Disapparated with Tamaris.  
Sirius jumped up as soon as the two had left and grabbed his wand out of his back pocket. He quickly summoned out a meal: nobashi shrimp in a Tuscan sauce, caesar salad, and (obviously) a bottle of red wine.  
By the time Gwen had arrived (about seven minutes later), Sirius had poured the wine into two tall glasses and straightened himself out. Gwen wore a jean skirt and a pink sweater along with a disgruntled look.  
"Hello, you," Sirius smiled and kissed Gwen softly.  
"Oi... You better have drinks on the ready," Gwen mumbled.  
"Work?"  
"Don't even get me started..."  
Sirius smiled. "I put my sweat and blood into a nice meal for you."  
Gwen gave him and exaggerated look.  
"Okay, okay! I summoned it in less than a second! C'mon. I'll let you cry on my shoulder."  
Sirius grabbed Gwen's hand and sat down with her. "Tell me what happened."  
"Argh! I was bitched at for being late... Then I had to spend the whole day avoiding my boss so I didn't get anymore lectures on responsibility and shit..."  
Sirius perked up. He felt like he knew exactly how Gwen felt.  
"I'm just glad to be out of there."  
Gwen leaned into Sirius's lap and he caressed her arm softly. Hours flew by with the two of them sitting there talking, and it got so dark Sirius had to make a fire with his wand so they could see. The meals were gone and the wine close to it, as well.  
Gwen leaned forward to put her finished glass on the coffee table. Sirius put his hands around her hips and pulled her into his lap. Gwen repositioned herself so she was straddling his legs. She smiled at him seductively and kissed him. Sirius's thoughts were wisped away as he kissed Gwen back. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer, running his free hand through her hair. He moved his hand from her hair, wandered it across her body, and then slipped it underneath her thigh. Sirius remembered suddenly that Tamaris would be coming back; he grabbed Gwen's wrist and checked what the time read on her watch said. Sirius had just enough time to see that it was ten to eleven before Gwen had taken her hand back and started to pull Sirius's shirt over his head.  
"Concerned about the time?" Gwen whispered and she started to kiss Sirius's chest.  
"A little," Sirius breathed. He leaned back and turned so he was laying spread out on the couch with Gwen on top of him. He pulled Gwen forward more and began to kiss her again, this time with a bit more tongue. Sirius slipped one of his hands under Gwen's sweater, cupping her breast, and ran the other one down her back.  
"Ahem," came a familiar male voice from the doorway of the den. Sirius and Gwen shot up immediately. Remus and Tamaris were standing there looking down at Sirius and Gwen, trying not to grin or laugh.  
Sirius was suddenly very conscious he wasn't wearing a shirt and he grabbed the blanket that was on the end of the couch and hung it over his shoulders.  
"A little early, aren't you?" Sirius growled.  
"Yeah," Tamaris shrugged. "By about three minutes. Did you lose track of time while you were, uh..."  
Sirius glared. He looked back at Gwen's watch and shook his head. Reading it the right way around apparently made all the difference. Sirius supposed that when he read it, it was ten after eleven.  
"Okay..." Sirius said calmly. "Remus, get out of my house. Tamaris, go to your room!"  
"You can't tell me what to do! I'm the oldest, here!" Tamaris said firmly, and she turned her attention to Gwen. "You must be Gwen!"  
Gwen blushed slightly. "Yes, hi!"  
"Anyways," Remus said, winking at Gwen and turning to Tamaris. "It was lovely to have your company this evening." Remus kissed her on the cheek. "I'd better go before Sirius sticks his foot up my arse..."  
Remus Disapparated with a small pop. Tamaris looked back at her brother.  
"Now, then... I would like to get some sleep... I don't want too much noise, brother, dear," Tamaris grinned.  
"My house, my rules. You don't like 'em, kick it to the curb!" Sirius grinned. Tamaris rolled her eyes and left Sirius and Gwen alone again.  
Sirius groaned and let his blanket drop to smooth back his hair. "So sorry..."  
"Ugh, don't worry about it."  
Gwen gave Sirius a playful push so he was lying down again. She started to lie down on top of him, but he stopped her.  
"What's wrong?" Gwen whispered. Sirius reached for his wand, which lay forgotten on the floor, and held it up to the doorway.  
"Clausi limen," he muttered. It appeared that nothing had happen, but Gwen assumed it was a doorway block. She scoffed at Sirius's embarrassed look.  
"Come on - she's your older sister... She understands," Gwen giggled.  
Sirius stuck up his nose. "And that's exactly the problem! I don't want her to understand..."  
"Tough," Gwen said. She shuffled back and grabbed Sirius by the shoulder, pulling him forward so he was leaning over her. "Now. where were we?"  
  
***  
  
{Author's Note: *sighs* Another long one, I apologize. Anyways, again, poem credits (*snickers*) go to Diondra. That one she had waaaaaaaay to much fun writing, and it was a lot longer, and a LOT more inappropriate, so I cut a little bit out... heh... Okay, I had a request to send email-update for when I get new chapters up... I will indeed do this, and, er, while I set this up, does anyone want me to add their email to this list? Lemme know if you do. eehee, and yes, there was a mention of Canada. I am from Canada myself, and I couldn't resist throwing that in. tee hee. Thanks for reading!} 


	56. Flying Solo

Sirius woke up in the morning with his blanket wrapped tightly around him, still lying on the couch. Gwen had already left. She had, no doubt, gone back to work. Sirius sat up, adjusting his blanket, and bit his lip. He felt an awful feeling in his stomach, like he was about to hurl, but he didn't feel exactly ill.  
He heard Tamaris bustling about in the kitchen, and used his wand to remove the doorway block. After tightening the blanket around his waist, he entered the kitchen.  
"Nice toga," Tamaris smirked, but she noticed the sickened look on Sirius's face and said quickly, "What's the matter?"  
Sirius sat down, let his head smack against the table a few good times, and then looked up at his sister. "Why the hell did you have to go and do that?"  
"Do what?" Tamaris said, shocked.  
"You made me think!" Sirius said accusingly.  
Tamaris paused. "And... this is bad - what? I don't get it! What did I do?"  
"You... you... made me think about Darlene and shit," Sirius said, and he put his face in his hands. "And you're right! I have to stop doing this..."  
"So you're not going to continue talking to Darlene?" Sirius looked back at Tamaris. "I would never stop talking to Dar." He put his hands over his stomach and rested his head on the table.  
"So - then, what? Oh... Oh," Tamaris said when she put it all together.  
It was bad timing to start this conversation because Remus had just Apparated inside the kitchen.  
"Morning all!" he said cheerfully. He scanned Tamaris's worried looked shrugged. "What's up?"  
Tamaris pointed at Sirius. Remus took one look at Sirius and snickered.  
"That?"  
Tamaris nodded. "He's going to break up with Gwen."  
"Oh... Oh," Remus said. He sat down next to Sirius and sighed.  
"How the hell am I going to do this?" asked Sirius. "She... She's an awesome woman... and..."  
Remus shrugged again. "You should just say, 'I love you, I love you, I love you, I do - but don't get excited, I love Darlene too.'"  
Sirius moaned and buried his face in his arms.  
  
***  
  
"Potter - where the hell do you think you're off to?" Crouch barked. James was trying to slip out of work forty minutes early without being caught. With about six paces left to the front doors of the Ministry, Crouch came around the corner and spotted him.  
"I... I was just," James stuttered, but he couldn't think of an excuse fast enough, so he decided to stick to the truth. "I was going home, sir."  
"You're not off yet," Crouch said.  
"I know, sir, but -"  
"Now is NOT the time to be slipping off home early, Potter! You have work to do!"  
James was fed up. "With all due respect, Crouch, I'm not going to get any work done here."  
"And why is that?"  
"I can't just sit around here and expect to be able to think properly. If I'm at home and comfortable, I'll get some real work done!" James stated.  
Crouch paused to consider. "You've been here for four hours. How much work have you done?"  
"Not much," James admitted. "I wrote to Albus Dumbledore to get some information about Paige Leebole -"  
"I thought I assigned you to Iris Knight - who the hell is Paige Leebole?" Crouch interrupted.  
"Paige Leebole is Iris Knight," James said. "An attack report from about forty years ago slipped its way into the stuff about Knight, and the profiles fit."  
"How is that -"  
"I don't really have time to explain. Dumbledore is sending me a response to my house, and I want to be there when it arrives," James said firmly.  
Crouch gave James a disgruntled look. "Fine! You'd better be in early on Thursday!"  
"Thursday, sir? But - it's only Tuesday..." James trailed off.  
"You're going to spend tomorrow at home and give me a proper report on Knight to hand in on Thursday," said Crouch.  
"Thank you sir," James said quickly. He turned away from Crouch and tried not to walk too fast out the front doors. He Apparated home once he was a safe distance.  
"Lily, hun?" James said quietly as he hung his cloak up.  
"James?" came a sleepy voice from the living room. James followed the voice and found Lily lying on the couch, eyes only half open, with a book sitting face down on her chest.  
James smiled and kneeled down next to her. "You should go to sleep if you're tired."  
"I'm not tired, though," Lily yawned. "When do you have to go to work tomorrow?"  
"I don't," James grinned. Lily opened her eyes and gazed at James.  
"Really - do you have a lot of work to do?"  
"Nope. I made up a bull story for Crouch and I just have to hand in the work I did today and a letter from Dumbledore on to him Thursday and I'm good to go!" James grinned.  
Lily felt suddenly awake. She sat up slowly and sighed. "Good. We've got a lot of work to do."  
"Ah, c'mon, Lil! I get an entire day off - I don't want to do more work," James complained, grinning wickedly.  
"Then what exactly do you suggest, Mr. Potter?" Lily asked, sticking her head up in a cheeky sort of way.  
James was just about to answer when a large tawny owl swooped past him through the open window, circled the room, and dropped a letter in front of James. It soared back out the window and out of sight. James picked up the letter and realized it wasn't just a single piece of parchment - the envelope must have been concealing at lest thirty sheets of paper. This must have been the information from Dumbledore. Curious to see what it was that Dumbledore had sent him, James began to rip open the envelope.  
"Dear James," was written on the first sheet in large, loopy writing that James knew to be Dumbledore's. "I received your letter and searched for information on Paige Leebole, as you requested. Much of it are copies of her report cards, a few behavior reports, and one document involving Tom Riddle that could prove considerably useful to you.  
"Please give word if you need anything else. Tell Lily I say 'Hello'. I hope all is well.  
"Albus Dumbledore."  
James put the note back with the rest of the files and slipped them back into their envelope. "Dumbledore says hello," James said quickly before he marched out of the living room.  
"James!" Lily said, but James kept on walking and went into his study. Lily got up slowly and followed him.  
"What happened to not wanting to do work?" Lily asked him as she burst into his study after him.  
"I just want to read over this once," James said, trying to speak casually.  
"James - that's like fifty pages long!"  
"I'm only going to skim it and I'm a fast reader," James said. He started to flip through the pages. "It's only about twenty... maybe thirty..."  
Lily glared at James and turned her back on him and stormed away. James sighed and looked down at the second page in his package.  
At first it seemed to be simple detail about Paige Leebole like "date of birth" and "appearance", but then it went in about her blood.  
"Unable to accept Miss Leebole... Banshee blood forbidden at Hogwarts... Changes made to Hogwarts by request of Professor Dumbledore, Transfiguration teacher... Leebole accepted to Hogwarts..."  
After James finished the first two paragraphs about Paige, he was reminded immediately in a strange sort of way of Remus.  
James skipped the reports from years one to four until he noticed a drop in Paige's Potions grade. Year three - ninety-seven percent, year four - fifty-six percent. James backtracked and went over the details.  
After about fifteen minutes of reading, James's desk was in a complete wreck. He read over the Potions report several times, and he only understood when he moved out and found a performance report for her Potions lessons.  
"An accident occurred in the year four Potions class. Miss Paige Leebole was dealing with a highly explosive potion in class and was distracted when a fellow classmate took her sketchbook to taunt her. She dropped the bottle of the particular potion in her attempts to grab her sketchbook, blew three cauldrons apart, and injured the student who had taken her book. Paige was mortally horrified that another had viewed her sketchbook. She screamed, and, being part Banshee, shattered all the glass in the Potions dungeon."  
James read on, intrigued.  
"Paige fled the dungeons and ran to the Girls' Lavatory, and was blocked by Mr. Tom Riddle, who calmed her and lead her to Headmaster Dippet's office. Paige received no punishment for the damage she caused, but her self-esteem seemed to have vanished, for she gave up her grades and barely hung on to the bottom mark of the class."  
James sighed and tidied up his pile of papers. He knew the connection now, how "Iris Knight", or, Paige Leebole, rather, came into Voldemort's inner circle. She was there with Tom Riddle when the circle had even begun.  
  
James quickly put the papers into his top desk drawer. He knew that Lily wouldn't just go looking through it, but James didn't want to risk her seeing something about Riddle. She still wanted know who he was and what he had to do with her, but James didn't want her to find out the hard way.  
  
***  
  
Sirius paced his kitchen back and forth, waiting for Gwen to arrive. He'd called her earlier on and asked her to go for a walk, and she was on her way over. Sirius was still thinking of something to say to Gwen - anything - but all words were lost. No matter what he said, he was going to hurt her. Their relationship had barely lasted a week.  
At last, right when Sirius thought he should just go and off himself to save himself the trouble, Gwen knocked on the door.  
Sirius nervously ran his hand through his hair and then opened the door. Gwen gave him a suspicious smile and kissed him on the cheek.  
"You sounded so... shaky on the phone. What's up?" she asked.  
"C'mon," Sirius said. He grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on quickly. He took Gwen's hand and led her outside.  
It had started raining lightly, but Sirius kept leading her down the street.  
"Sirius - where are we going?" Gwen asked as Sirius kept pulling her along. Sirius didn't exactly answer - he tried to make words, but all that came out was a kind of grunt.  
"Sirius, what's wrong?" Gwen said. She stopped him abruptly. "What's wrong?" she repeated.  
Sirius hung his head low and looked at his shoes, as though amazed that he hadn't tripped with his shoelaces untied. He looked up at Gwen and forced a weak smile.  
"Sirius?"  
"Yeah, er," Sirius managed to say. "I uh, I... I don't know how to say this, exactly..."  
Gwen gazed at Sirius and had a feeling she knew what was coming.  
"I er, uh -"  
"Sirius," Gwen stopped him. "I understand... You don't think this is working, do you?"  
Sirius felt his stomach twist. "No, I, er..."  
"It's fine, Sirius," Gwen said with a strong-minded look on her face. "It's only been a few days and... well, it was fun while it lasted..."  
"I'm sorry..." Sirius trailed off.  
"You don't have to be," Gwen said. "I've sort of been feeling a little... distant from you... I can understand..."  
There was an awkward silence, and Sirius went back to staring at his feet.  
"Okay, well, I'd better go," said Gwen curtly.  
Sirius looked at Gwen again. She was smiling sincerely at him.  
"One last hug before I go?" she asked quietly.  
Sirius nodded and put his arms around Gwen gently. He held her for a few, precious moments, let go, and she flashed him one more smile before she Disapparated.  
Sirius sighed and started to walk back to his house. He felt completely relieved that the whole ordeal was over, and couldn't wait to get back home...  
  
***  
  
That Thursday...  
  
"Shit, James, get up!" Lily screeched. She had just woken up and checked what time it was; James was nearly two hours late for work.  
"Wassama'er?" James mumbled. He rolled over sleepily.  
"You're late for work!" Lily said. She threw to covers off of James and ran to the window to open the curtains. James groaned as Lily let the sunlight creep into the room.  
"I don't want to go," he garbled.  
"Crouch is going to have your ass, James-"  
"You're having a dream, Lil, go back to sleep," James said incoherently and dozed off into a half-sleep.  
"JAMES! GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" Lily shrieked.  
James opened his eyes hastily and gawked at Lily.  
"You were supposed to be at work two hours ago," Lily said sternly. James suddenly perked up and jolted upright.  
"Shit!" James muttered. He scrambled out of bed and search the wardrobe for his work robes.  
"Do you want me to get your files?" Lily asked.  
"Er, yeah," James said absent-mindedly as he pulled some socks on quickly.  
Lily strolled quickly out of the room. It was only when he'd finished dressing that James realized what he'd done.  
"Lil, can you find my cloak?" James called. There was no answer. James gulped and quickly ran down the stairs, skipping the last four, and bolted into his study. Lily was kneeling on the ground with the file in front of her, and she was looking at one piece of parchment that had managed its way out of the folder.  
"Lily?" James said quietly.  
Lily didn't speak for several moments. She held her head up with an open look on her face and said, "You've been working on Tom Riddle?"  
"Er," James sounded. "Indirectly, yes."  
"Hmm," Lily said with an austere look on her face. "Did you find anything out?"  
"A little bit," James lied, "on his background..."  
"How much?"  
"Just... stuff..."  
"How much?" Lily repeated.  
"A lot of his years at Hogwarts," James said slowly.  
Lily raised her eyebrows.  
"Okay, all of his Hogwarts files," James blurted out. Lily cleared her throat and put the paper on top of its folder. She stood up and walked right past James, not taking one glance at him.  
"Lily," James moaned. "C'mon! Don't do this... What do you want me to do?"  
Lily stopped in her tracks, halfway through the doorway. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting more information on him?"  
"I... I didn't want you to get into this stuff," James said, deciding he'd better stick to the truth.  
"You didn't want me to learn about someone who played a big part in my past?" Lily said in disbelief.  
"No," James said plainly. "Lily, I don't want you getting into this. He's dangerous. He's killed so many -"  
"I'm not going to go looking for him!" Lily yelled. "I at least want to know where he's coming from!"  
She left the room swiftly, leaving James alone in the study. He sighed and picked up his folder, then advanced on the door.  
"I'll see you tonight," James called out quickly to Lily before he Apparated to work.  
Crouch, mad however he was that James was late, was extremely impressed with the information James had gotten and granted him another two days "off".  
James hurried home at six o'clock that night when he'd finished work. He put his briefcase (the files had gathered so much that James found it pointless to try and carry them all) down by the door and whipped off his cloak as quickly as he could. He dodged up the stairs, skipping two with each step, and raced into his bedroom.  
Lily was sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed, staring furiously at him.  
"We need to sort this out, Lily," James said, panting slightly.  
"Sort what out?" she snapped back at him.  
"Do you remember when... Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked Remus, Sirius and I?"  
"Yes," said Lily shortly.  
"Well... do you remember what I said to you?"  
"You told me you were going to protect me from him..."  
James bit his lip and looked genuinely at Lily. He got up quickly and pulled open his bottom dresser drawer. After shoving a pair of slacks out of the way, he withdrew a shoebox and closed the drawer again.  
"What's that?" Lily asked.  
James kneeled down next to Lily, put the shoebox next to her on the bed, and opened it slowly. Lily gasped right away. She picked up the picture on the top of the pile of papers and stared at it.  
"I'd forgotten all about this!" Lily exclaimed. It was the picture of Tom Riddle she'd given to James from her mother's photo album. "How come you never gave it back? It's been so long!"  
James motioned Lily to continue looking through the shoebox. It was information about Tom Riddle after he'd left Hogwarts.  
"Why did you never show me this?"  
"Because, Lil. Tom Riddle... Riddle is Lord Voldemort."  
Lily didn't say anything. She picked up the snapshot of Riddle again and gazed at it for a moment. James decided to continue.  
"I wanted to protect you from Voldemort... The more you found out about Riddle, the closer you would get to Voldemort. I only kept you from this important part of your life because you'd be getting closer and closer to a murderer."  
"You should have told me this before," Lily said, her voice starting to break. "If you had... I wouldn't have had much reason to search for Tom."  
"I know... It was quite stupid of me, but now you know."  
"Okay," Lily sighed. She put the photo of Riddle back in the shoebox, put the lid back on, and then handed it to James. "You can put that away... I don't want to get into it just yet."  
James took the box and nodded.  
"Now," Lily said, hopping up from the bed and sorting through a pile of clothes she had next to the wardrobe, "Sirius and Tamaris are coming over for dinner."  
James nodded again.  
"And I've invited Harold," Lily added.  
"Wh-what?" James stuttered. "What'd you go and do that for?"  
"What's wrong!"  
"Ugh," James groaned. "I don't want to have to put up with my father's criticism over dinner. I get enough of that throughout life in general."  
"Well, that's just too bad!" Lily laughed. "Unless you want to stay cooped up in your study all night, you'll just have to put up with him."  
James hesitated. "What's for dinner?"  
"I haven't yet started," Lily said, grinning. She stood up and wrapped her arms around James's waist. "But I was thinking... steak... potatoes..."  
James licked his lips. "What kind of potatoes?"  
"I dunno," said Lily, her voice barely above a whisper. She moved her face closed to James's. "Mashed, scalloped, stuffed baked... Anyway you want..."  
"Alright. If you make stuffed baked potatoes," said James, "I'll agree to eat."  
Lily giggled. "Consider it done!" She leaned upwards and placed a soft kiss on James's lips.  
"Mmm... Gimme another one," James said.  
Lily grinned, gave James another kiss, and left to go downstairs.  
James sighed heavily and clumsily shoved the shoebox under the bed. He sat on the bed for a moment, absent-mindedly trying to flatten his hair, when the doorbell ringing interrupted his thoughts.  
James groaned. "Lil!" he called, knowing Lily probably wouldn't hear him. He quickly got up and searched for a spare change of robes, but his wardrobe had been completely deprived of them. James quickly grabbed a pair of slacks and a t-shirt and changed into them, then jogged out of his room and down the stairs.  
Lily was sitting at the table with Sirius in the kitchen. Sirius had a saddened look on his face, but he wore a soft smile. Lily quickly looked at James, raising her eyebrows.  
"What's up?" James asked.  
"I, er, I broke up with Gwen," Sirius said quietly.  
"Oh?" said James, slightly surprised.  
"Yeah..."  
"I thought you two were going alright," James said as he took a seat next to Lily and put his arm around her.  
"Yeah, but..." Sirius said awkwardly, smoothing back his hair (as he often did when he had little to say). "It's Dar..."  
James tried not to grin. "Don't tell me Padfoot's gonna be a single man from now until... well... who knows when... You're telling me you're gonna stay single for like a year?"  
Sirius frowned. "What - you don't think I'm capable of it?"  
"Shit, man, that'll be a toughie for you... I mean, it's you!" James laughed.  
"Well, yes! I am going to," Sirius said. He opened his mouth to continue, but there was another knock at the door.  
"Oh - that'll be Tamaris-"  
"I'll get it," Lily said.  
"No, please," said James. "Let me."  
Grinning, James quickly got up from the table and sprinted to the front door. After quickly trying to flatten his hair (and failing), he opened the door.  
Tamaris was standing on the front mat, a smile already plastered to her face. She took one short moment to take a look at James before throwing her arms around his neck.  
Sirius frowned furtherly as he heard Tamaris squeal James's name, and James laughing back. Lily took Sirius's hand and gave it one good squeeze before she stood up to go and greet Tamaris. James let Tamaris go and turned to Lily.  
"Tam," he said as he took Lily's hand, "this is my wife, Lily. Lil, this is -"  
"Tamaris, of course. The older sister to the Three Stooges, the real Ring Leader," Lily cut in, grinned.  
Tamaris smiled. "That's me alright."  
James clapped his hands together and said merrily, "Well! Let's go cheer up the sad puppy dog!"  
Lily laughed at James's giddy look at the prospect of his best friend being perfectly miserable. There was another knock at the door, and his smile vanished almost imediatley.  
"Go on, then, I'll get the door," Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
James led Tamaris into the kitchen. Lily straightened herself up and then opened the door.  
Harold Potter smiled at Lily, reminding her clearly of James. He gave her a peck on the cheek.  
Lily smiled back and said very seriously, "I need to talk to you."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, come here," Lily said. She quickly came outside and closed the door without making a sound.  
"What is it?" Harold asked; sounding concerned.  
"James," Lily said simply. "I need you to talk to him."  
"Oh, lovely. What's he done this time?" said Harold.  
"He's... just... - urgh! I can't stand this anymore. You know how he's been doing work on Tom Riddle and stuff, right?"  
"Er, yeah."  
"Well... James is desperately trying to keep me from it... from him..."  
"I see," Harold said, and he cleared his throat. "This is important to you, no doubt?"  
"Of course it is... I mean... he could be..." Lily paused. "He was important to my mum so he's important to me..."  
"I'll talk to him, then. Don't worry about it."  
"He's just been really... distant," Lily said.  
"I said don't worry about it, Lily, I'll talk to him," said Harold.  
"Okay... Thank you," Lily said.  
"Anything for you, Lily," Harold said. He took Lily's hand in his own. "Let's go inside, then, shall we?"  
Lily opened the front door, and the sounds of laughter came immediately from the kitchen. She and Harold went inside.  
James was sitting at the kitchen table, his glasses off, his hand over his eyes, laughing hysterically.  
It looked as though Sirius had actually slumped off his seat in laughter, and he was pounding his fist on the floor, struggling for air.  
Tamaris was leaning casually in her chair, her hand rested on her cheek, shaking her head at the guys.  
"What's so funny?" Lily asked. James looked up at her, still in fits of laughter, but managed to stick his glasses back on. Tamaris rolled her eyes at the two and answered Lily's question.  
"You do not want to know," she said.  
James managed to stop laughing and Sirius climbed back into his chair, red in the face from laughing so hard.  
"Are you going to explain?" asked Lily.  
"It's best I don't," James mumbled. "Hi, Dad."  
Harold forced a smile and nodded. He turned quickly to Tamaris.  
"Tamaris! How are you?"  
Tamaris grinned and said, "Awesome."  
Harold sat down opposite Sirius and Tamaris while Lily busied herself with tea.  
"So, Lily," Tamaris said, making a brave stab to break the nasty silence. "When's the baby due?"  
"Beginnin' of August," Lily said through a mouthful of biscuit.  
Sirius began to snicker madly again, so James punched him in the arm to quiet him.  
"We need some idea from you lot," James said, "about where we're going to go this Christmas for our 'family vacation'."  
Harold, Sirius, and Tamaris immediately started to blurt out their ideas at once. James grinned at Lily. Lily raised her eyebrows and began to nibble on another biscuit.  
"-Rome sounds lovely-"  
"-What about Paris?"  
"-I've been dying to go to Mexico!"  
It was at these words (from Sirius) that James held up his hands to silence them.  
"When I said family vacation," he said sternly, "I meant Lily, Evelyn, and myself. Our family."  
Sirius opened his mouth in shock. "Ugh! How can you say that!"  
Lily giggled. "I love you Sirius, but this is not something I'm gonna let you ruin!"  
Sirius mouthed soundlessly for a moment. "I would never -"  
"How long are you going for?" Tamaris asked James.  
"Three weeks."  
"You should sight-see for a week then go and relax somewhere nice and warm for the rest of it," Tamaris suggested.  
"That's an awesome idea," Lily nodded.  
"You could go and see the Eiffel Tower and the Leaning Tower of Pisa... then go to Mexico or something," Tamaris said knowingly.  
"Lovely..." said James. "We should start planning this whole thing out once I see which three weeks I'm going to be off."  
"Perfect," Lily said as she set down the tea tray. "Dinner just has to reheat-"  
"Hey!" James said loudly as he started to pour the steaming hot tea into mugs. "I thought you said you hadn't started-"  
"I already knew what you'd want, silly. I made it ages ago. I knew you'd eat, anyways," Lily said simply.  
James scowled and handed some tea to his father. Dinner was delicious - everyone talked mainly about things that had happened before Tamaris left, and telling Lily numerous stories, although not the one Sirius and James were laughing about.  
"Okay, are you going to explain now?" Lily asked that night after Harold, Tamaris, and Sirius left, and she and James were climbing into bed.  
James started to laugh again. "I'd probably stop breathing by the end of it - it's too funny."  
"Well - what?" Lily asked impatiently.  
"Oh, fine," said James... 


	57. The Potter Family

June, 1976...  
  
"Sirius! C'mon - wake up! Uncle Alphard is meeting us at church - get up!" Tamaris called down the hall. She suddenly heard laughing coming from Sirius's bedroom, then the sound of a door opening.  
Tamaris backed out of the bathroom and glanced down the hall to see if Sirius was indeed up. She frowned at James and went back into the bathroom to continue doing her hair.  
James walked unsteadily after her wearing his boxers and a white t- shirt. He cleaned his glasses and put them on to put Tamaris into focus.  
"James - why do you never go home?" Tamaris asked as she started to braid her hair.  
"Good morning to you too," James yawned. After having a good stretch, he suddenly put his hands around Tamaris's midriff.  
Tamaris froze, halfway through her braid. "Er, James - hun? What are you doing?"  
James sighed and rested his head on her shoulder then gave her a small squeeze. "I love you," he mumbled.  
"You're totally wasted - AH! James - what are you -?"  
For James had suddenly lifted his hands several inches. Almost seconds later, Sirius stumbled out of his bedroom and noticed James and Tamaris. It took a few moments for him to process what was happening; Tamaris was still frozen in shock.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YEH THINK YER DOIN'?" Sirius shouted.  
James sighed again and said, very simply, "Tamaris."  
Tamaris dropped the hair she was braiding, pushed James's hands off of her, turned slightly, and then elbowed James right in the face.  
"Ow!" James said. He backed up, cradling his nose.  
"DON'T try and hit on my SISTER!" Sirius said loudly. "That's like - like - like me trying to get with your mum!"  
James dropped his hands and glared evilly at Sirius. "Don't talk about my mother!"  
Sirius rolled his eyes up and turned, heading down the hall to the kitchen. James suddenly let out an angry shout, ran at Sirius, jumped on his back, bringing them both to the ground. Sirius rolled over and tried to push James off, but James started to punch every bit of Sirius that he could find.  
Tamaris shook her head and went back into the bathroom to continue doing her hair.  
"OW - get OFF of me!" Sirius shouted, kicking at James. "ARGH!"  
James let out a howl of pain as Sirius aimed true - he got up on his knees and gave Sirius a good smack across the face before he toppled over in pain.  
"What the hell are you playing at?" Sirius asked, panting.  
James got back to his knees, breathless. "Don't talk about my mum!"  
"Screw that! I'll talk about whatever I want!" Sirius muttered.  
"Oh, yeah?" James said thickly. "Well - then I'll just have to start telling everyone about that fling you and Severus Snape had!"  
James and Sirius both stared at each other for a moment, both wearing odd expressions on their faces, then burst out into hysterical fits of laughter.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa - that's it?" Lily said, plainly shocked.  
"Yep," James grinned. "Just our mere stupidity and fascination at the Slimeball."  
"That's... that's - just pathetic, James," Lily laughed.  
"I know! I thought you knew that about us already."  
"Touché," Lily giggled.  
"If only you were there... I have to admit that... touching you would have been much better... and less embarrassing on my behalf," James said earnestly.  
"First of all, I wouldn't get drunk and sleep over at Sirius's house," Lily said sternly. "Second of all, if you had touched me, and you weren't dating me, I - probably would have sacked you as well as Sirius."  
"But, then again, Sirius wouldn't freak out like he did his sister. He probably would have joined in!"  
Lily chuckled ruefully. "When will you two ever grow up?"  
"Hey! I have! I have a beautiful wife, a top paying job, and a child on the way! Sirius is running low on money, he's single, heartbroken, and not going anywhere in life."  
"Oh?" Lily said, looking shocked.  
"Yeah... Just don't tell him I said that... He'll kick the shit out of me!" James said nervously.  
Lily was about to say something back but they both heard a clatter from downstairs.  
"James!" they heard Sirius's voice.  
"I'll be right back," James said quietly. He climbed out of bed and crept quietly out of the room and downstairs.  
"James?"  
"You do have a home," James said irritably as he entered the kitchen. Sirius was looking through the fridge.  
"I know," Sirius muttered as he pulled a cooler out from the back and shut the fridge door. "I ran out of drinks."  
"So you had to wake us up?"  
"Like hell! You weren't sleeping!"  
James grinned. "Come here," he said quietly, and tiptoed into the living room, Sirius following him sulkily, sipping his drink.  
James sat down on the couch and reached underneath it. He withdrew a handsome leather case with a long strap. "Look what my dad leant to me."  
Sirius sat down next to James as James picked it up and unzipped it carefully.  
"What is that?" Sirius asked, then gulping down a bit more of his brew.  
"It's a video camera - apparently," James said as he pulled out the piece of equipment. "Dad has no more use for it - he was looking over all those Muggle things - and he thought I might like to fool around with it."  
"D'yeh even know how to work it?" Sirius asked.  
"It shouldn't be that hard... Lil will know..." James said, admiring the technology. "Anyways, is that all you came here for?"  
"Well, I, er, I wanted to ask you something," Sirius said. He finished his drink, set it down on the coffee table, and looked blankly at James. James raised his eyebrows, expecting Sirius to talk.  
"Well," said Sirius, very slowly. "Do you... think that... my choice was a - a good one?"  
"Er, what choice?" asked James.  
"About me, waiting... for Dar..."  
"Oh!" James said. He didn't expect Sirius to talk about this - he thought Sirius would shrug off his feelings and just get sloshed. "Well, I think it's surprising (being you, and all). But yeah, it's a good idea. If you still love her, that is."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, do you?"  
"Do I what?"  
"Love her!" James said, shaking his head. "A little slow, aren't we?"  
Sirius looked down at his empty bottle. "Of course I do."  
"Then why are you doubting your motives? I think you've had a bit too much to drink," James said reassuringly. "Now go home, before I curse your arse out of here!"  
Sirius groaned, gave James a push, and then Disapperated. James sighed, pushed the leather case back under the couch, and then walked quickly up the stairs, holding the video camera.  
"What was he on about for so long?" Lily asked James the second he'd entered the room, not noticing the equipment he was holding. She was sitting up and had braided her hair into piggy-tails in the time that James had gone downstairs. James sat next to her and started fumbling with the video camera.  
"What's that?" Lily asked.  
"It's a Muggle thing," James said. "Dad wants me to, er, get it to work for him."  
"Let me see it," Lily said. She grabbed it out of his hands and looked it over. "This is the power button," Lily said slowly, pointing to a green button on the side. "This one records and pauses." She pointed to the red one on the top and handed the camera back to James.  
"Brilliant!" he said to Lily. He positioned his hand in the strap on the side, pressed the green button on the opposite side. He looked through the camera and pointed it at Lily, then pressed the red button on the top.  
"What - what are you doing?" Lily exclaimed, sinking down to her pillow.  
"I'm taping you, my love," James said seductively.  
Lily pulled the blanket over her head. "James Potter - don't you dare! I look ridiculous! I'm fat!"  
"No you're not!" James said firmly. He reached his hand out and started to pull the blanket down. "You are the most beautiful, attractive, gorgeous, stunning woman in the world..."  
Lily looked at James like he was a two-year-old that had splattered mud all over her. "I don't want to be taped! I don't care what you say - I look horrible."  
"You're dazzling! Striking! And I love you - so why hide?"  
Lily tried to hide her smile. She put her hands over her face and threw her head back. "What are you going to do with the tape?"  
"Watch it over and over again whenever I'm away from you - hopefully never," James said, and he started to zoom in on Lily's face.  
"No one else will watch it?"  
"No one."  
"No matter what?"  
"No matter what! Lil - don't you trust me?"  
"Of course I do," Lily said indignantly. "I just... oh, never mind. Fine."  
James grinned and leaned forward to kiss Lily on the forehead. Lily sighed, grabbed James by the shoulders, and pushed him back so he was now lying on his back. She rolled over so she was on top of him and then spread his arms out to the side before brushing her lips against his. James grinned playfully and brought his free hand up to run through Lily's hair. He lifted his head slightly so his lips could reach Lily's and gave her a kiss full of passion.  
Lily shook slightly as she took a deep breath after they parted. She opened her eyes and looked deep into James's. "We don't do this enough," she giggled.  
"Indeed," James said. "We may have to fix that..."  
Lily let out another sigh as she lowered her head and began to kiss James's neck and nibble on his earlobe. James dropped the video camera on the bed, half not caring, half wanting to be free to wander Lily's body with both hands. He ran one hand down her back, the other in her hair still.  
Lily lowered her hands and slipped them underneath James's shirt. She wandered her hands across his chest a bit before pulling at the bottom of the shirt. Lily sat up; straddling James's hips, and James had to hold his hands up so Lily could pull the shirt over his head. She grinned, leaned over him again, and began to kiss him. James put one hand on Lily's shoulder and slid the other down the side of her body, stopping at her thigh and caressing it.  
James rolled over so he was resting on his side, bringing Lily down on her side to face him. He started to unclasp the buttons on the front of her pajama shirt, their lips still locked. Lily lifted herself so James could remove the shirt; he slipped his hands under the tank top she still wore, cupping her breasts. Lily pulled her face back and took James's glasses off; they were tossed carelessly onto the end table with a clatter. Lily licked her lips before kissing James again, her fingers now streaming through his hair.  
James slowly ran one hand down Lily's front and stopped on her belly. He parted from her lips, breathing particularly harder.  
"I love you, Lily," he whispered.  
"I love you too," said Lily.  
James leaned forward, kissed Lily's top lip, then the bottom one, and then slouched down to face her stomach. He lifted her shirt just enough to expose her belly, and kissed it gently.  
Lily grabbed James by the shoulders; she raised him enough to reach his mouth and kissed him. James put his arms tight around her and rolled halfway over so she was on her back. He placed his knee in between her thighs and leaned over her. He slowly traced his fingers lightly over her forehead, down her cheek, and upon her lips.  
Lily closed her eyes and sighed; she stretched her arms out to the side -  
SMACK!  
James sat up quickly. "What was that?"  
Lily started to laugh. "You forgot about the video camera! I - I think I knocked it off the bed!"  
James chuckled. He shuffled over to the side of the bed, looked over the side, and scooped the camera up.  
"It's still recording," James said as he looked over the equipment. He held it up again and started to record Lily.  
"Ugh, James, come on," Lily said, shaking her head. "Put the camera down."  
"No, no, no," James said, focusing the lens. "Not just yet... I just wanna get one good shot of our daughter - you know, before and after -"  
"You want to record this mound sticking out of me?" Lily snapped.  
"As a matter of fact, I do," James said with a smirk. Lily held her head up high and shook it, as if it settled the matter. James lowered the camera and leaned it against his chest. He gave Lily and extremely playful look, and then -  
"AH - James!"  
James had dropped the camera next to Lily's side and thrown himself over her. He briskly settled kisses all down her neck before resting his head lightly on her chest.  
"We're going to have a family," James said, hardly above a whisper.  
"I know," Lily said, smiling.  
"But really, think about it... We'll send her off to school in... September of 1991... she'll join the Quidditch team... become prefect... Head Girl... And she'll be ours," James said, as though living through his strongest dream.  
"You're only just thinking about this stuff now?" Lily asked in a would-be-surprised tone. "What about all the stuff before 1991... You're going to teach her to ride her first broomstick -"  
"Stop it - you're killing me!" James cut in, grinning wildly.  
Lily laughed.  
"A man's greatest wish, what can I say..."  
"Listen... I've been meaning to ask you... Do you think that going to Muggle school is necessary?" James asked seriously.  
"Well... It would help, academically..." Lily started.  
"Yes, but... Not many people do go before Hogwarts. Only Muggle-borns and stuff..."  
"Sure, but it's still helpful."  
"How?"  
"Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Astrology... how can it not be?"  
"Okay, but, I never went, and... those things still came easy to me," said James.  
"It doesn't really matter... we don't need to discuss it now. It'll be ages before a decision needs to be made. Let's talk about other stuff... Like... stuff to keep her busy - especially if we decide not to go to school before Hogwarts," said Lily.  
"Like what?"  
"Well... off the top of my head... dance or music classes?" Lily said.  
"Why would she need those?"  
"It's an excellent way to keep her busy, learning, and disciplined," Lily answered.  
James looked at Lily in disgust. "I'm sorry, have we met?"  
"Seriously, James, you can't expect me to let you force our daughter to be... you!"  
"Excuse me!" James said, and he sat up abruptly, staring down at Lily. "What was wrong with me in school, exactly? In case you don't recall, I was fine - Head Boy, along side of you!"  
"That doesn't mean you didn't see your share of the walls of Dumbledore's office," Lily said grimly.  
"It's a great way to be remembered!" James said indignantly. "I don't expect many other students will be remembered like the four of us were!"  
Lily shook her head. "No, James. I'm not going to fight, okay?"  
James nodded. "This is... too good to be true..."  
"What - having a baby?"  
"Lying here with you."  
"Aw," Lily said, and she kissed the top of James's head.  
  
***  
  
{Author's Note: Wow. I didn't think the story would be *that* anticipated. I was almost tempted to go back and make it better after I read the reviews. Heh. This, personally, is on of my favourite chapters. No clue why, I just thought it was cute. Thanks for reading!} 


	58. Ireland

Three Months Later...  
  
Sirius finally faced Isabelle. He explained to her, with as little details as possible, that (as much as he wanted to) he couldn't be with her. Sirius continued his flow of letters to Darlene, trying to ignore the fact that he was getting very few letters back, and most of them were quick sentences. Still, knowing that she was safe working on whatever she was working on was a comforting thought.  
In the next two months, Tamaris got her own place close to Sirius, but she still spent plenty of time at his place. Tamaris had become one of the group, and everyone had gotten used to her company.  
Remus and Krystle were doing better than anyone imagined. Krystle didn't like her Muggle job, so she quit, and was having a little bit of trouble keeping up the rent for her flat. Remus stepped in, even though he was having some troubles himself with money. The solution finally presented itself, and Krystle moved in with Remus. Together they stayed on top of debts and were happier than ever.  
Harold Potter was keeping a close eye on James, making sure that he didn't upset Lily and concentrated on work, yet he didn't confront James about anything, as James seemed to be getting on without screwing up.  
James's assignment on Iris Knight (Paige Leebole) was discontinued. They needed more wizards on patrol in Voldemort's gain of power, and researching the mysterious Banshee was only second priority. James had all of his files on Knight and Riddle stored away in his study, ready to start researching again.  
Lily was getting very anxious. With little over two weeks to go before she gave birth, she was getting extremely bored waiting around. Sirius and Remus had avoided socializing with her; she'd become more moody than ever.  
"What do you mean 'no'? This isn't something you can refuse - she'll kill me!"  
"Sorry, bro, I have to read," said Remus. "I've got one book left to read before my meeting with Dumbledore - that's in a week. I have one week to read it, and - "  
"You can read at our house, Moony. Please, I beg of you!"  
Remus groaned. "Fine! But I'm not doing this for you're sake, I'm doing it for Lil."  
"And Krystle? Will she come?"  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
"What about you, Sirius? Any chance you and Tamaris will show up?"  
Sirius winced. "Slim to none. Last time I was over there she threw a fucking glass of water at me for swearing!"  
"You swear a lot, though, you have to admit it..."  
"It's in my nature!"  
"Come on, you owe it to her..."  
Sirius sighed. "Fine, fine..."  
James was practically desperate to get his friends to join him for dinner. Lily was doing anything and everything to keep herself busy, and her energy level had suddenly shot up in the past few days, so she was keen to get out and do something.  
"Lily?" James whispered hoarsely as he tiptoed inside the house.  
"In here, sweetie," Lily's voice came from the kitchen.  
'Sweetie, eh? She should be in a good mood,' James though. He hung his cloak up on the hook on the wall and pranced into the kitchen. "How was your day?"  
"Boring, long, same old," Lily muttered. She was stirring the contents in a large pot on the table, but the kitchen was not up to its usual standard: there were dishes everywhere, stains all over the counters; it was a complete mess. On the kitchen table there was a large variety of food, all in plentiful amounts.  
"What's all this for?" James asked.  
"Dinner tonight," Lily muttered.  
"It's only going to be for six of us - don't you think you have enough?"  
"Oh, no! Certainly not - I've only got enough potatoes for three people, and I've still got a roast in the oven. Then there's dessert; I'll have to get started on that after the roast," Lily said, started to shovel mashed potatoes out of the pot and into a large serving bowl.  
James looked at the food and added it up in his head. "Lily... you have enough food for about twenty-five people!"  
Lily settled the bowl down with a large clatter. "What are you talking about? I've been slaving over this meal all day - are you saying that this food is going to go to waste?"  
"No, no, not at all!" James said quickly.  
"And there's going to be seven of us - I've invited Harold as well," Lily said. She opened the oven to check on the roast, and James took the opportunity to grab the phone and call Sirius.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Sirius, it's me," James said quietly. "Er - what are you doing?"  
"I'm just about to have some lunch with Tam -"  
"No, no, no! Don't - don't do that!" James said, noticing that Lily was eyeing him.  
"Why not? I'm hungry!"  
"Good, keep it that way, there's lots here for later," said James, even more quietly.  
"Oh, God... she didn't!"  
"Yeah, she did..."  
"How much?"  
"For about... twenty-five," James said. "Er, yeah... twenty-five pigeons," he added, seeing that Lily was now glaring at him.  
"Is she in there?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Damn. Fine - but this better be a fucking good meal, James!"  
James hung up the phone and smiled weakly at Lily. "He can't wait until tonight."  
James avoided Lily for the rest of the afternoon while she slaved over dessert, still seething. He killed time by hiding in his study and advising Remus and Krystle not to eat anything until they arrived over the telephone.  
When he had absolutely nothing left to do and couldn't possible hide any longer, James quietly left his study and tiptoed into the living room. Lily was sitting peacefully on the couch with her feet up on the glass coffee table, reading a magazine lazily.  
"Finished with the food?" said James.  
Lily looked up at him and smiled evenly, nodding. "I'm completely worn out."  
This was good news to James, so he slipped into the room and sat at the other end of the couch. "You've been working pretty hard... Is anything wrong?"  
Lily shook her head slowly, but the shake turned into a nod.  
"What is it?" asked James.  
"I... I think I just want to get this over with... I'm bored, and... I know the last few weeks are supposed to seem tedious, but this is almost unbearable," Lily admitted.  
James nodded sympathetically. He leaned forward and grabbed Lily's feet, then rested them on his lap. "I know there isn't much I can do to help you get this over and done with, but... I'll try and make the rest of the time a little more tolerable..."  
Lily closed the magazine and tossed it onto the coffee table; she vacated her feet from James's lap, tucked her knees in, and then shifted around in the couch and crawled into James's arms.  
"Yeah," Lily purred, "I think this will be much more endurable."  
"Good."  
Lily sat with James for about twenty minutes, almost drifting off to sleep. James lifted his hand to check what time his watch read, and when he did, Lily grabbed his wrist and read what the watch said: 5:36 PM... They're on their way over.  
"Uh-oh - I have to go get ready!" Lily said. She jumped up and hurried upstairs.  
James leaned back and sighed. Finally figuring out how to calm Lily down was a soothing thought.  
Just then, a large brown barn owl swooped through the window and landed on the coffee table. Something about the informative look the owl was giving James made him think that the letter it was delivering was quite important. James leaned forward and untied the letter on the owl's leg; the owl took flight at once and disappeared from the room.  
James quickly opened the letter and read it, his brow furrowed. "Damn it, Crouch..."  
"James - I think Sirius and Tamaris are here!" Lily called from upstairs.  
Sure enough, there was an impatient rap on the door. James got up and headed for the door, his work letter still clutched in his hand, and a bothered look on his face.  
"All right, mate?" Sirius said immediately after James opened the door. "Jeez, you look like your life is flashing before your eyes."  
"It may soon be," James mumbled.  
"What's wrong?" Tamaris asked.  
James opened his mouth and tried to explain, but no sound would escape. He thrusted the letter towards his two friends instead and beckoned them inside.  
Sirius took the letter and started to read it as James closed the door and Tamaris gave James a hug. "Shit, man!" Sirius said, his smiled faded. "Lily is going to do one of two things: one: she'll kill you and raise the baby alone, happy, or two: she'll freak out, cry, and never speak to you again."  
"Wow, you know, Sirius," James said, finding his voice again. "Those kind words really helped me - I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"Okay," said Tamaris. She, too, had read the letter. "Here's what you'll do: after dinner, once we're all good and fed -"  
"I'm dying of hunger," Sirius added in a whisper.  
"-You'll tell Lily sweetly and calmly. If she feels the need, I suggest you let her hit you."  
"Okay, okay, that I can do," James said in a panicked voice.  
"Lily!" Sirius said loudly so that Tamaris and James would stop discussing the matter. "You look beautiful!"  
Lily was making her way slowly down the stairs. She'd changed into a blue sundress and a light red sweater. "Thank you, Sirius."  
"When's dinner, Lil? I'm soooo hungry!" Sirius groaned.  
"You'll have to wait for the rest of the gang," Lily said, smiling sweetly.  
Sirius groaned again and left to sit down in the living room.  
Tamaris inconspicuously handed the letter back to James, who pocketed it.  
"Remus and Krystle should be here soon, and Harold told me he's going to be a little bit late, so we can start without him," Lily informed the others. "And, er, until then... I think I need to sit down."  
James rushed forward and put his arm around her back to support her, and she cried out in pain.  
"It's nothing, it's nothing, James, I'm fine - I'm okay," Lily said, breathing slightly harder. James half carried Lily into the living room to sit her down. Lily winced as she settled on the couch.  
"What was it?" asked Tamaris.  
"I just felt like I was... I don't know... I think it felt like a - "  
"A contraction?" James interrupted hurriedly.  
"Maybe," said Lily, scrunching her face up slightly.  
"That doesn't mean anything, though," said Tamaris. "It was probably just a false alarm - maybe Braxton Hicks contractions."  
"What's that?" said James and Sirius in unison.  
"False labour," Lily answered. "Yeah, I think you're probably right, Tamaris."  
"Do you think we should take you to -?"  
"I don't need to go to the hospital, James, I'm fine," said Lily firmly. "No... I don't feel anything anymore... She could've just been kicking or something."  
Sirius grimaced. "That's... so gross."  
Lily frowned at Sirius and smacked his arm.  
"Ow!" he said, rubbing his sore spot. "I was just stating my true feelings!"  
"Knock, knock," came Krystle's voice from the door. "Anyone home?"  
Remus and Krystle came inside and closed the door.  
"What's up?" Remus asked, looking at James's concerned face and Sirius's upset one.  
"Nothing, Rem," Lily said at once.  
Remus looked around again. "You sure?"  
"Yeah," said Tamaris. No one spoke for a moment.  
"Okay, can we please eat? I'm going to die of hunger!" Sirius broke the silence.  
Lily smiled. "Sure."  
The hustle and bustle began immediately. Sirius jumped up and sprinted into the kitchen and started to push plates and cutlery into place at the table; James whipped out a few extra chairs with his wand and seated them around the table; Remus and Krystle started to unwrap the dishes of food and reheat them with their wands; and Tamaris helped Lily into the kitchen and into a seat. Sirius was very giddy; he searched the fridge for some drinks and found a few brews and a bottle of white wine that was cooling.  
Lily sat solemnly next to James, smiling all the while, and watched her friends begin to serve food and start a conversation.  
"Lily," said James in an undertone, "aren't you going to eat anything?"  
"What? Oh - no, not just yet, no..."  
"Lil... I have to talk to you..."  
"Okay... About what?"  
James pushed his plate forward a little bit, abandoning his roast, almost as if he'd lost his appetite. "Well... I got a letter just before Sirius and Tamaris arrived."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah... It was from Barty Crouch," said James. "Er, an Auror did a little bit of spying against Voldemort's supporters. This guy gave us the heads up, and he told us that there's going to be some kind of a raid on all Muggle-borns in Ireland. Crouch is ordering every available Auror on the case - er, I think the entire department is going to go, with the exception of Alastor Moody. Anyways, every single Auror has got to leave for Ireland in one day, or it means his or her job."  
"You have to go?" Lily said in a panicked but hushed voice. "Now? But - James! I could go into labour at any time! You can't leave me here!"  
"Lil, it's only gonna be for four days at the max, okay? I'll be back the second we wrap everything up - if all goes well and we jump the idiots before they start any trouble, I'll only be gone for a day," James explained quickly.  
"I... I don't want to stay here alone for four days, James. I cannot do that - not when I could go into labour at any time!" Lily said, looking quite scared.  
"Not a problem," said James, and he turned his attention to Sirius. "Sirius!" he hissed.  
"What?" Sirius said loudly, spraying mashed potatoes all over his sister.  
"What are you doing for the next six days?"  
"Er, I work tomorrow, and then I'm off for the rest of the week. Why?"  
"Um... Lil needs help. Can you stay here on the twentieth through to the twenty-third as much as you can?"  
"Don't I always?"  
"Thanks mate," said James, and he looked back at Lily. "Sirius will be here for you, okay?"  
"So, what? I'm supposed to stay here and wait for a baby to come out of me while you rush off and try and kill my father?"  
Lily had discarded her quiet voice, and now everyone was silent and looking at James and Lily.  
"Lil - no! For one thing, I'm not going to miss Eve's birth. Another, you're not going to be alone. And last, that whack job is not your father, okay?" said James. He didn't care at all that everyone was listening to them.  
"Fine!" Lily said, standing up. "That's fine. You go on ahead, then. I wouldn't want you to turn your back on your important job!"  
And with that, she left the room, almost in tears.  
"Smooth," Remus said.  
"Sirius, stay here as much as possible," said James.  
"Will do."  
Knock, knock, knock.  
"That'll be your dad," said Sirius.  
"Lovely," James said sarcastically. He got up from his seat, left the kitchen, and opened the door for Harold.  
"Hi, James."  
"Hullo," James said dejectedly.  
"Where's Lily?"  
"She's, er... upstairs," said James.  
"Why's she up there?" asked Harold, stepping inside.  
James closed the door behind him. "She's... a little... upset..."  
"God, James! What the hell did you do this time?" Harold said, raising his voice.  
"I didn't do anything wrong, okay?" James yelled, losing it completely.  
"Then why is your wife upset?"  
"Because I have to go to Ireland for four days! I'm sorry, but I can't exactly afford to lose my job at this point. And if you have a problem with that -"  
"You're leaving your wife when she's two weeks away from giving birth?" Harold breathed, looking at James in disbelief.  
"Yeah, I am."  
"And you wonder why Lily is always mad at you? You're so arrogant that you can't even see what an ass you're being with every stupid little thing you do?" Harold shouted.  
"That isn't even your business!" James bellowed. "Why do you always have pry and poke around every little thing I do? God - I will never treat my daughter like this!"  
Harold stared at James in shock for a moment, then said, in a very quite, tranquil voice, "If you love her, you will."  
James was quite alarmed and at a loss for words. He ran one hand through his hair, both his hand and his breath shaking, and said in a would- be calm voice, "Look, what am I supposed to do? I would do anything to stay here with Lily, but there is no way I can get out of this, no exceptions. No matter how hard I try to make her see that, she thinks that I - that I'm just going to leave her to go and - and kill her father!"  
"Whoa - hang on - what?"  
"Let's not get into that right now, okay?" said James irritably.  
"No - no, no - what? Vold-"  
"There are some questions and doubts that Riddle may be - Lily's birth father. But that's unrelated - I just want her to see that I'm here for her and that I'm not just going to up and leave for any old thing!" James said very fast.  
"Okay... let me talk to her, okay?" said Harold.  
"But-"  
"No buts! She isn't going to be eager to converse to you right at this moment. Just allow me try and handle this."  
James sighed. "Fine," he said, dropping his hands to his sides, "do whatever you want."  
Harold started to stroll up the flight of stairs, going over in his mind what James had said to him, and what he could possible say to Lily to ease her. But once he got to the doorway of Lily's bedroom and heard multiple voices from inside, he forgot all that he was going to state.  
"Come on, Lil! You know that this stuff isn't more important to James than you are! Nothing is!"  
"He's right, Lil. You know better than to think that - James loves you, and he can't think of anyway to get out of this so he can spend all of his time with you."  
"James is pissed with Crouch - I'll bet you anything that James won't go back to work for a month after this thing in Ireland!"  
"If it means being with you, he would leave his job - but he can't, it's too complicated to go out and look for another job. He wants all of this to be easy for all three of you so your family isn't disrupted."  
"Couldn't have put it better myself," Harold said with a grin. He'd entered the room and watched Sirius and Remus sitting on either side of Lily on the edge of the bed, both with an arm around her, trying to console her. "Sirius and Remus are right, Lily. I don't know if you head James blowing up downstairs, but he's furious with himself that he can't find a way around this. The boy would much rather kill Crouch and stay here with you and Eve - but he'd be taken to Azkaban for murder, and he'd be no better off than he is now."  
Lily nodded glumly. She turned and gave both Sirius and Remus a hug in turn; she rose, gave Harold a kiss on the cheek, and left the room.  
"You two," Harold said, shaking his head.  
"What?" Sirius said, shocked.  
"What did we do?" asked Remus.  
"What haven't you done?" Harold answered with another question. "I've never met better friends to James than the two of you."  
Sirius and Remus beamed.  
  
James sat in the living room, waiting as patiently as possible. He had no clue what his father would do to patch things between himself and Lily. What could he possibly say?  
James started when he saw Lily come into view from the staircase with what looked like a smile on her face.  
"Look," she said determinedly, "I don't know what it is you'll be doing over there, and I don't want to know. But you'd better do a first- rate job, because four days is pushing the limit. I want you back in three."  
James grinned. "I'll try for two!"  
Lily smiled more widely. "You'd better!"  
"And if for any reason you need me, I want you to send word. If Eve is coming, I don't care if I lose my job - I will be right here with you in a flash. If you need me, call me - I'll be here in a hurry-"  
"I don't have to worry?" Lily laughed.  
James nodded. "No matter where you are, no matter how far."  
"Good. But it isn't just mountains, valleys, and rivers separating us, James... I'm going to miss you."  
"And I'm going to miss you too, but the time will go by before you know it."  
"If you say so," said Lily. She paused, looking down at her feet, then looked back at James. "Do you mind taking care of everything - in the kitchen - I... I think I just want to go to bed..."  
"Sure, no problem," said James at once.  
"Okay," Lily said. She went back upstairs.  
James went back into kitchen, thoroughly numb with shock and relief. The second he sat back down in his seat; Remus and Sirius (who'd Apparated downstairs with Harold) broke into chorus.  
"Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no valley low enough! Ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you, baby!"  
James shrugged. "Nothing you can say, or sing (incredibly off-tune, I may add) will put me down. I am - whoa - holy-!" James looked around the table. "Sirius! Did you eat all the food?"  
Sirius grinned proudly. "Almost!"  
James shook his head in disbelief. What was left now was a simple meal for the group; Sirius had five plates surrounding him with wastes of food he'd eaten.  
"I told you, mate - I was hungry! Maybe now you'll have room in your fridge for the leftovers."  
"Anyone else want anything else to eat?" James said, pulling his wand out from his pocket. Remus, Krystle, Tamaris, and Harold all shook their heads. James used his wand to start moving the dishes that were still bearing untouched food over towards the fridge.  
"Hey - did I say I was done?" Sirius shot, grabbed a bowl of mashed potatoes that was about to fly over his head.  
"Fine - last one finishing his or her meal has to clean the kitchen," said James, smirking. Remus was the first one to jump out of his seat and head for the living room, followed closely by Tamaris and Krystle. Harold was a little slower, leaving the kitchen with a glass of wine.  
James stood, taking his time, and walked around the table. He slapped Sirius hard on the back and said, "She's all yours, bud."  
  
***  
  
James was due to depart after the next day, around four o'clock in the morning. He had everything planned out for Lily: He would awake at 3:00 am, and if he woke her, he say goodbye, but leave her to sleep anyways; Sirius would come at nine and make breakfast for Lily (without cream), and keep her company for the day until she went to bed; Sirius would repeat this routine until James came home. If Lily were to go into labour or anything else important happened, Sirius would owl James, and they would meet at St. Mungo's. James went over everything with Lily so that she was perfectly comfortable with the plan.  
So, when James awoke that morning at 3:45, he'd forgotten his part of the deal to try and keep quiet for Lily's sake.  
"Ah - shit!" James groaned after he'd adjusted his eyes and put his glasses on, and checked the time on his watch (3:47 am... You're late - better get a move on!). He jumped out of bed, changed into his robes, and fumbled around for his bag and traveling cloak.  
"James?" Lily whispered blearily.  
"Go back to sleep, Lil," James whispered hoarsely back.  
"No, come here and say goodbye."  
James followed his instructions and climbed onto the bed and next to Lily.  
"You're late," she murmured, smiling.  
"Yeah, I know... Lucky I can live without food and coffee... for the time being."  
"Gimme a kiss that will last the next few days," said Lily, her eyes drooping. James grinned; he leaned over Lily and she put her arms around his neck at once and pulled him down to give him a long, avid kiss. "Mmm," Lily sighed. "Don't forget about plan number two..."  
"I wouldn't dream of it," said James. He leaned down and gave Lily's stomach a kiss. "I'll see you in a few days," he whispered to his child, the came back to level with Lily and pecked her on the lips. "And you. I love you."  
"I love you, too," Lily sighed, and she closed her eyes to fall back to sleep.  
James hopped off the bed, grabbed his cloak and bag, and then Disapparated.  
  
Eight and a half hours later...  
  
Lily woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and hash browns frying. The sun had risen fully, and she felt like she'd sweat off a couple of pounds underneath her pile of thick blankets. She peeled her blankets off herself and grabbed her dressing gown that was lying carelessly on the floor.  
Lily ran her hands through her sweat-soaked hair, grimacing, trying to tidy herself up a little bit.  
"Good morning, Lily, my sweet," Sirius said gleefully as he set down a plate of food at the table. "For breakfast this morning I have prepared - my God!"  
Sirius had just turned and laid eyes on Lily. "If I didn't know any better I'd say James never left for Ireland this morning!"  
Lily shrugged and sat down. "It's hot outside and I had about six blankets."  
"What the hell do you need six blankets for?" Sirius questioned.  
"I was cold last night..."  
Sirius shrugged off the matter. "Anyways, like I was saying... Your breakfast would have been your favourite, if I'd known what it was... So it's my favourite!"  
"Uh oh... I'm going to take a long shot here and say that there's grease and fat involved," Lily said. She got up to grab a cup of tea.  
"Such a sweet little thing," Sirius said, grabbing one of Lily's cheeks. "Wow - I never realized what chubby cheeks you have."  
Lily shot Sirius a disgusted look. "Yeah? And what about this?" She grabbed Sirius by the gut. "Oh, my! It looks like ickle Sirius here has been gaining some weight!"  
Sirius eyed Lily and then, without warning, reached around and grabbed her by the arse. "And what about that?"  
"Ah!" Lily squealed, and she swatted Sirius on the arm. "What - are you saying that my arse is fat?"  
"No, no, not at all," said Sirius, standing his ground. "But it did give me a good excuse to grab it."  
Lily crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "And?"  
"Well," Sirius said casually, looking down at his nails, "it wasn't bad, but then again, you are carrying a lot of weight. I'd say that pregnancy can add quite a bit to your, uh, physique."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yep. Which would explain why your breasts have literally doubled in size," Sirius said matter-of-factly.  
Lily laughed. "You are a riot! You're probably the most immature man I've ever met in our age group!"  
Sirius grinned. "Why thank you!"  
  
***  
  
"Once you've signed in at your check-in points, spread out to your assigned area. Blend in, that's the key to doing this thing discreetly. Muggle clothing is a must. A list of available inns has been distributed along with your assigned area. Talking amongst yourselves must be done in person - owls flying across back and forth through the streets is not cautious and is strictly forbidden. If there are no further questions, you can move out. Just don't forget to await the signal for the meeting tonight. Be tactful and get the hell out of here!"  
James was one of the first to Disapparate after Crouch's little speech. He had a hidden agenda - something he and Lily had been talking about for a while. He needed to find a hotel room in Dublin and then make for a small, quiet part of the town near the woods. James checked in with some Ministry officials and found a perfect hotel; there was a room available on one of the top floors with a phone, television, bathroom, and a king-sized bed; but more importantly, it had a balcony with a nice view of the woods and the clear sky above.  
James took a scrap of parchment out of his traveling cloak and read Lily's small writing:  
Hope all goes well.  
FLAT #7129  
Small building next to tall apartment, edge of woods.  
Be the sexy, persuasive man that convinced me to marry him...  
Love you,  
Lily.  
  
James grinned to himself and set the parchment down on the nightstand. He changed into the Muggle clothing that Lily had put inside his duffle bag, pocketed the note, and left his hotel room.  
  
***  
  
"No! That's bullshit, Eric! If you do that, we'll never finish this deal, you know that. The sooner we get it, the sooner I can go home!"  
"Even if you did manage to make the deal, you're still looking at a minimum of another year here. I don't now how you intend on making it - sleeping around can only get you so far!"  
"Fuck you, okay? You're the one who got me into this fucking mess - I'm not going to stand by and just watch you shit everything up again."  
Darlene and Eric were having a fuming discussion about the next step of their operation in her flat. Eric's plans so far had not gone over smoothly, and he didn't approve of taking shortcuts.  
"I'm sick of all your screw up plans, and I've had enough of you! Why don't you just get the hell out of my flat?" Darlene snapped.  
"Fine!" Eric yelled.  
Darlene got out of her seat to lead Eric out just as there was a knock on the door. She opened the door expecting a sales-person or a bottle collector and received a huge shock.  
"James! What are you - oh my God! Come here!"  
James chuckled and gave Darlene a long, warm hug.  
"What - how - what are you doing here?" Darlene asked, grinning, but still wearing a surprised expression.  
"What - here in Ireland? Or here in front of you flat?"  
"Well, both..."  
"Ministry business led us to Ireland, and... I couldn't not come and see you... Oh... Am I, er, interrupting something?" James added when he saw Eric come up behind Darlene, carrying a large briefcase.  
Darlene shook her head while Eric shot James a suspicious look.  
"You'd better be in on time tomorrow and ready to use my plan of action," Eric sneered, glaring at Darlene as he walked out the door.  
"Don't count on that last part, prick!" Darlene called after him. She grabbed James by the arm, pulled him inside, and slammed the door shut.  
James looked questioningly at Darlene.  
Darlene just shook her head. "Don't ask."  
James looked around Darlene's flat. "Wow... some place you've got..."  
"Yeah, well, I've been too busy to do anything but work, so I haven't done housework for three months," Darlene shrugged.  
James sighed. "Okay, straight to the point: When are you coming home?"  
"Oh, er," said Darlene, slightly taken aback. "I - I don't know... This whole thing hasn't been going very well, and... it could take another year... and..."  
"What exactly is it that you're doing?" asked James.  
"To put it short - drug dealers and mafia. We need to stop the whole economical growth of - James; you don't want to hear this-"  
"Dar!"  
"Okay! Basically, we're pretending to be the bad guys who want to partner with the real bad guys. Then we're going to get inside, stop all the drug dealing, arrest all the drug buyers, and break apart the whole mob. Right now, were making a huge deal with them saying what we'll give them in trade for a partnership - an alliance. Samson - that idiot who just left - feels as though we need to take this slow and he's doing everything wrong."  
"Wow... So... it's taken how many months to get how far?"  
"There was a complication," Darlene said, nervously biting her nail. "If you want to know, you'd better sit down - AND you have to swear you won't tell Sirius anything..."  
"Fine, fine," James said, and he followed Darlene into the sitting room and sat down.  
"Okay, so, me and Samson have to go in and pretend to be the bosses of our own little group thing. We offer them some stuff, buy some drugs - get some trust. Of course, we have no idea, but their checking out our backgrounds and what - you know, making sure it's a real deal," Darlene said, hardly making eye contact with James. She shifted a pile of blueprints that were lying on the coffee table. "Anyway, I meet this guy, and I was sort of on to him... He kept asking me questions that a normal stranger wouldn't ask - he already knew me inside and out, and he was just testing me. I caught on to it and answered everything perfectly so that they wouldn't doubt Samson and I for a second. But this guy is a real pervert and wanted to get a little more than some answers.  
"I knew what I had to do, and I figure that the more I play along, the faster I can get my job done... and see Sirius again... But this is when Samson turns into a real idiot. He - he walked in on the guy and me... And he flipped out for some reason... I dunno, maybe he's got a jealous streak or he likes me... So he messed that up. The mob group trusted us less...  
"Ever since then, Samson has been coming up with the stupidest plans ever, trying to keep me as uninvolved as possible... And all I can think of is going home to see Sirius."  
"Wow," James breathed, taking in all the information. "I - just - wow..."  
"Yeah," Darlene shrugged. She leaned back in her chair. "What about you?"  
"Oh - there's some charity event for a big group of people - lots of Muggle-borns... We got the heads up that almost every Death Eater is going to raid the party, so almost every Auror is here to stop them," James said simply. "It's going to take us four days, tops... and I want it to be over as soon as possible to go back to Lily."  
"Whoa - hold on a sec! You left Lily, when she's got - what - two weeks of pregnancy left? Are you insane?"  
"I know - I've been yelled at enough about this! The second it's all over; I'm home. If she goes into labor, I don't care if I lose my job - I'm out of here," said James proudly. "But... I'm here to talk to you about when you're coming home. You cannot possibly stay here for another year, Dar... Do you know how horrible this is going to be for Sirius? The guy hasn't had sex in months - that can throw any guy off, and this is Sirius we're talking about. He's going to go insane!"  
"Well - why doesn't he just... hook up with another girl? I mean, we aren't together, anymore..." Darlene shrugged. "He's obviously good-looking enough to find someone - why doesn't he just do that?"  
"If only it were that simple," James sighed. "That was going to be the plan of action... He was doing great, you know... But somebody kept creeping back into his mind, and he couldn't stand it... So he's going to wait until he can have that somebody... Which is why I'm here to make his waiting period a little easier! Can you not get out of this job?"  
"If I could, don't you think I would have already?" Darlene said with a saddened look. "This is my job... I can't afford to lose my job... And I can't just up and leave in the middle of a mission!"  
"You need to find a way to... Because, as brave as Sirius appears to be on the outside, all of this is killing him on the inside... and I refuse to let him die over this."  
Darlene put her hands over her face and groaned. "Let me think..."  
She stood up and started to pace the room, and then she stopped by a chair in the corner.  
"Crap... I haven't opened my mail in so long..."  
"What - how can that be? Sirius has been getting letters from you, and -"  
"Yeah, I know," said Darlene. She grabbed the pile of mail that was on the chair and sat down in it. "I never have time to open it so I just write him little notes, so that he knows I'm okay... He's always so worried in his letters..."  
James sat in silence as Darlene ripped open one of the letters and started to read it.  
"That little -!"  
"What?" James asked, curious at the look of shock and happiness on Darlene's face.  
Darlene looked over top of the letter at James. "Did you know that Sirius is a poet?"  
"What! Like hell!"  
"And not only does he write poetry, but this is a Sirius poem..."  
"Uh oh," James said, grinning.  
"Listen to this," she said, and her eyes turned back to the letter. "'I remember you vibrant smile, when milk came through your nose. I remember your bright blue eyes, when I first took off your clothes...'"  
James eyes widened in both shock and disgust.  
"That's the first of four stanzas. Care to read the rest?" Darlene said, waving the letter out in front of herself.  
"Read the rest to me," James nodded once.  
Darlene took a deep breath and continued. "'I remember when our lips first touched, and our tongues moved all around... Feeling your rose petal skin, and hearing those moaning sounds... Do you remember when we were on the couch, and you felt so safe from harm? Do you remember when Remus came in, and his face turned to alarm? We've had so many memories, both good times and some bad. I miss the things we shared together, and the many passions we had."  
James shuddered and shook his head. "If I'd read that without warning, I probably would've had a hunch that it was Sirius's work."  
Darlene sighed. "How's Lily?" she asked, still staring down at Sirius's letter.  
"Great, I guess... A little moody, but who wouldn't be after... thirty-four weeks of pregnancy..."  
"No kidding," Darlene smiled. "And Remus? And Krystle? I know that they moved in together, but... how are they?"  
"Probably better off than any of us," said James. "Dar, you have to make time to send a few letters to us and let us know how it's going."  
"I will," said Darlene. She folded up the letter from Sirius and put it on the coffee table. "Please don't tell Sirius about any of this - that you came to see me, and what I've been up to... I think I should tell him when I do go home, if I ever get out of here..."  
"Are you kidding? He'd kill me if he knew I'd gone to see you! He would've wanted to rejoin the Ministry just to come and visit you!" James laughed.  
Darlene smiled. "He'd honestly do that?"  
"Without a doubt. If he got only twenty seconds to see you, he'd switch jobs and spend ever second with you in his arms," James admitted, and he knew it was true.  
"I'll see what I can do," Darlene said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah... I don't want to be here - I never did... I want to go home, and I'll see how fast I can get a replacement - I can't just get up and leave in the middle of this..."  
"I understand... But... Just remember that we all miss you, and we want nothing more than for you to come back to England," said James.  
Darlene nodded, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "I know..."  
"Okay, I know you're busy, and I've got stuff to do as well, so I think I should be leaving now," said James.  
"Okay," said Darlene. She stood up and directed James to the front door.  
"I'm glad that you're doing okay," said James. "Lily is going to be relieved."  
"Thank you for doing this... for coming to see me," Darlene said, looking appreciatively up at James.  
"Not a problem."  
Tears started to run without restraint down Darlene's cheeks. She put one hand over her mouth and sniffed.  
"Hey, come here," said James softly. He put his arms around Darlene's waist and pulled her into a hug; Darlene put her arms around James's neck and rested her head on his shoulder, crying silently.  
"Don't worry about him, alright? Lily and I are looking after him," James said quietly.  
Darlene sniffed again and nodded. "Thank you, again," she said, drawing back from the hug.  
"Don't worry about it," said James. "Okay, I should really get going. Keep in touch."  
"I will," Darlene said.  
James leaned forward and gave Darlene a peck on the cheek, and then left her flat. 


	59. Ireland, Continued

Later that day... Back in England...  
  
"Why the hell do you keep looking at me like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like - like you know something that I don't!"  
"I'm not!"  
"Yes, you are!"  
"No, I'm not!"  
Sirius looked at Lily suspiciously over the top of his mug. "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"  
"No!" Lily grinned.  
"Then why do you keep looking at me like that?"  
"Like what?" Lily asked, smiling furtherly.  
"Like that! Smiling at me, like your thinking something funny about me! I demand to know what it is!"  
"It's nothing, Sirius," Lily lied. She knew perfectly well what he meant; she had been looking at him a bit oddly, considering she was thinking of whom James was seeing in Ireland, but she wouldn't tell him anything.  
"Then stop looking at me," Sirius groaned. "You're starting to freak me out."  
"Fine," Lily sighed.  
"What are we going to have for dinner?" asked Sirius.  
"Erm... I don't think I should eat anything else..."  
"Anything else? Did you eat while I was in the shower?"  
"Yeah," Lily admitted, biting her lip nervously.  
"What did you have?"  
"Some pizza," Lily mumbled.  
"Any left?"  
"No..."  
"What! You have to be kidding me - you didn't eat a whole pizza to yourself, did you?" Sirius asked, wide-eyed.  
"No! I didn't! James ordered it yesterday, and I didn't feel like any, and he had one piece... and put the rest in the fridge... and I ate the rest."  
"How much was the rest?"  
"Well... It was a large pizza, minus one piece," Lily said.  
Sirius dropped his jaw. "How the hell do you eat more than I do?"  
"That's not fair," Lily said calmly. "You don't have to eat for another person."  
Sirius stayed silent. "Fine. Did you eat dessert yet? A couple cakes - maybe a dozen pies on the side?"  
"Very funny," Lily frowned. "No, I haven't had dessert. So, I figure you can have dessert now, then eat dinner when you go home after I fall asleep."  
"Fine," Sirius groaned.  
"And we're going to watch a movie. I can't sit around and talk all night - you've brought so much boredom to every conversation."  
"Okay," Sirius sighed. "You go and get a movie playing, and I'll bring dessert to you."  
"Sounds good!" Lily grinned. She left the kitchen and went into the living room.  
Sirius sighed again and opened the fridge to see what he could whip up for dessert. Lily had nothing of the sort; only fruit, vegetables, bread...  
'Aha!' Sirius thought. He found two bottles of whipping cream in a shelf at the bottom of the fridge. 'Not bad... now all I need is something to go with it... Hmm...'  
"Dessert is served!" Sirius announced a few minutes later. He entered the living room holding a large bowl and the two bottles of whipping cream, and then sat down next to Lily on the couch facing the television.  
"Whipping cream - what - strawberries? That's the best you could come up with?" Lily said as Sirius put the bowl in her lap and started to shake the first bottle.  
"Hey - this is the best thing in the world. Don't be too hard on the whipping cream, it's quite a tasty treat... and, as for the strawberries," Sirius gave a playful chuckle.  
"Aphrodisiacs," Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
"Not to worry, Lil. You can trust me," said Sirius with a wink.  
"If you insist," said Lily. She pulled a blanket off of the arm of the couch and draped it over hers and Sirius's legs. Sirius rested his arm across the back of the couch and Lily settled against his side.  
Lily looked sideways at Sirius, who was already looking at her, as well, and their gazes locked. Sirius smiled handsomely, still looking into Lily's eyes. Lily was about to say something when the cushhhhh of the whipping cream interrupted her thoughts. Sirius was still looking at her, but pouring mounds of the white foam over the strawberries.  
"Such an immature choice of food," Lily muttered, changing her mind on what to say.  
"It's healthy, though!" Sirius grinned. He picked up one of the strawberries that had a nice, round, coating of cream on it and held it close to Lily's mouth. "See? Fruit! Healthy!"  
"Whipping cream isn't exactly what I like to call healthy," Lily said, but she took the strawberry from Sirius and took a generous bite out of it.  
"Then why the hell do you have two bottles of it in your refrigerator?" Sirius asked.  
Lily smiled and suppressed a giggle.  
"You've got to be kidding me," Sirius hissed. "No way - not a chance in hell - "  
"What?" Lily said in what she hoped was an innocent tone.  
"Oh my God," Sirius said, shaking his head and grinning wildly.  
"I didn't say anything!" Lily said indignantly.  
"You didn't have to! That look was enough to tell me everything!"  
"Then you have assumed way too much," Lily said firmly. "I don't want to know what you were thinking, but I can tell you that you are - "  
"Wrong?" Sirius finished for her. "Then correct me!"  
"You really want to know?" Lily scoffed.  
"Yes!" Sirius said loudly.  
"You won't tell James that I told you this, will you?"  
"No - you've got me too interested, now!"  
"Okay," Lily said. "You tell me what you think it is..."  
"Well, to put it short, it involves skin, whipping cream, tongues, and saliva," said Sirius, pausing on each of the four subjects to give Lily a playful look.  
"Wrong," said Lily. "Just the tongues and the whipping cream."  
Sirius looked disappointed. "That's all?"  
"Mmm-hmm," Lily nodded. "That's it. That alone drives James crazy..."  
Sirius shook his head. "Too bad. I would've loved to hear the details on something a little juicier."  
"Tough luck," said Lily. She grabbed another strawberry out of the bowl and began to nibble on it.  
Sirius sighed, leaned forward, and grabbed the other bottle of whipping cream. "Lil," he said with the trace of a sly smile creeping up on his face, "I'm just going to apologize in advance for this.  
After that, it got ugly. Sirius started to spray Lily with whipping cream, Lily screamed, pushed the bowl of strawberries onto the coffee table, grabbed the other bottle, and started to fight back. By the end of two minutes, they were both covered in the foam, and both bottles were empty.  
"Why did you do that?" Lily laughed, wiping off some of the mess on her face and licking it off her fingers.  
"AHA!" Sirius shouted. "Skin! Whipping cream! Tongue! Saliva! I WAS RIGHT!"  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Not necessarily. It would have to be either James's skin or his tongue."  
"When did I say that?" Sirius grinned.  
"You are a sick, sick man, Sirius Black!" Lily declared. "Now I have to clean this mess off - and for what? Just so you could prove your theory?"  
"Lil, calm down. You need to have a little bit of fun, anyways. And if the fact helps, your bottle had more in it. I'm more covered."  
Lily smirked. She ran her hand up her arm, collecting a handful of cream, and slapped it right over Sirius's face.  
The expression on his face probably would have shown fury, but Lily couldn't tell. Sirius used one hand to clear the whipping cream away from his eyes, then he stared at Lily.  
"Was that necessary?" he hissed.  
Lily smiled sweetly and nodded. She leaned forward and gave Sirius a quick kiss on the lips, finishing with a small bit of cream on her nose.  
Sirius sighed. The kiss seemed to have cheered him up to some extent. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and muttered, "Evanesco!"  
The whipping cream mess vanished from Lily and Sirius.  
"You started it," Lily said triumphantly. She put her feet up on the side of the couch and rested her head in Sirius's lap.  
"Tired?" asked Sirius, immediately putting one arm on her back.  
"Yeah," Lily said quietly.  
"Bed time?"  
"I think so," said Lily. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, then?"  
"Bright and early," said Sirius. "C'mon, up, up!"  
Lily groaned and sat up. Sirius put the empty whipping cream bottles in the bowl and turned off the television.  
"Go to sleep, then," Sirius said.  
Lily nodded. She stood up, left the room, and marched slowly up the stairs. Sirius waiting until he heard her door shut and the footsteps to stop; then he Apparated to his own flat.  
Sirius's house was a wreck. It was a small flat; a nice size for two organized people. But Sirius was a bit on the slobbish side, and he had Tamaris, who was worse than he was, staying over frequently.  
But this was home to Sirius. He stumbled into his room and collapsed onto his bed, wanting very much to enjoy a bit of shuteye before he had to get up and make some breakfast for Lily. Knowing how much of a pain it would be to sleep in his uncomfortable robes, Sirius changed into his navy blue boxers and a plain white tee-shirt before falling onto his bed once more and drifting off to sleep...  
'I must've only fallen asleep seconds ago... Why the hell are you waking up now? It's still dark...'  
Sirius opened his eyes, wondering what had awoken him. Once his vision focused, he saw a pair of huge talons inches away from him.  
"AH!" Sirius shouted, jumping. Once he sat up, the claws of the owl that was sitting expectantly on his pillow looked normal sized.  
"Oh, sod it all," Sirius groaned. He ripped the letter off of the foot of the owl, which upset it, because it took flight in quite a hurry. Sirius cared little, though; he unfolded the parchment and read the small note:  
Sirius -  
Get over here now  
- Lily "Shit," Sirius said. He grabbed his wand off the floor and Apparated directly to Lily's bedroom.  
Lily was sitting up in her bed with a lamp lit next to her. She had a pile of blankets pulled up to her neck, and she looked positively terrified. Not only that, Sirius noticed that all the windows were closed, and you could've fried an egg on the floor.  
"Lil - what is it? What's wrong?" Sirius asked.  
"I - I don't know. I heard something downstairs, and I'm not sure what it was!" Lily said. She sounded as scared as she looked.  
"Okay," Sirius said, readying his wand, "I'll go and have a look. Stay right there, okay?"  
Lily didn't answer, but Sirius took the initiative and left the room, knowing that if there was something, or someone downstairs, he'd find it.  
But Sirius looked and looked, and there was nothing to be found. The house was exactly as it was when he'd left. Sirius went back upstairs to report to Lily.  
"There's nothing down there, Lily. It's just as it was before," Sirius shrugged. "Are you sure you heard something?"  
"Yes!" Lily said urgently. "I don't know what it was, but it woke me up!"  
"Are you sure you weren't just dreaming, Lil?" Sirius asked.  
Lily looked down. "I don't think I was..."  
"Well, if there was anything down there, it's gone now. Do you need anything else before I leave again?"  
Lily looked back up a Sirius, her eyes wide. "You can't leave!"  
Sirius's insides staggered. He badly wanted to go back to sleep. "Lil, you're safe here! You don't have to worry."  
Lily pushed her blankets off and crawled out of bed. She was wearing a thin, amethyst coloured nightgown. "Please, Sirius... I'm never going to be able to sleep if I'm here alone."  
Sirius could see how truly frightened Lily was as she came closer to him. He held out his hand and offered it to her. "Okay, then, I'll stay..."  
Lily looked grateful as she took his hand.  
"I'll just be downstairs, then - "  
"Why?" Lily said quickly.  
"So I can sleep," Sirius said. "I'll just sleep on the couch."  
"No, way," Lily shook her head. "I need you to stay in here, okay? Please?"  
Sirius sighed. "Okay, if you need me to... but... can I at least open a window? It's stifling hot in here!"  
"What are you talking about? It's cold!" Lily said. She climbed back into to bed and started to pull the covers back over herself.  
Sirius rolled his eyes. He had no clue how Lily could possibly think it was cold in the room - he was already covered in sweat just from standing in the room.  
"Fine," Sirius muttered. He shut the door, then climbed in the bed next to Lily, though he had no need for any blankets.  
Lily was already started to fall asleep, but Sirius was wide-awake. Lily's letter had scared him to some degree - he thought something terrible had happened, or that Evelyn was coming. It was probably better that he'd stayed awake, though, because Lily jerked awake minutes later.  
"Did you hear it?" Lily said loudly.  
"Hear what?"  
Lily sat up and looked around; Sirius sat up, too.  
"You didn't hear that?" she asked.  
"No, Lil. I was awake - there was no noise... What was it?" said Sirius.  
"I - I saw... Oh," Lily breathed. She put her face in her hands.  
"What? What is it?"  
"You were right," she answered in a muffled voice from behind her hands. "I was only dreaming..."  
"What did you dream?"  
"I had the same one that I had before I sent my owl to you... I was lying here, in bed... and... I noticed something shadowy in the corner of the room - by the closet... So I sat up to take a closer look, and a pair of red yes just came out of nowhere... Then I heard a loud cracking noise, and I woke up..."  
"You had that dream twice?" asked Sirius. "It was the exact same?"  
"Oh... no... The second time - just now... The eyes were..." Lily gasped.  
"The eyes were what?" Sirius asked, but he never got his answer. Lily put her hands over her mouth and silent tears started to run down her cheeks. "Lil! What is it?"  
"He was here!" Lily sobbed.  
"Who?" Sirius said. "Who was here?"  
Lily let out one struggled breath and said in a very shaky voice, "T- Tom."  
"What!" Sirius said, plainly shocked. "No, Lil. You were only dreaming!" He put one comforting arm around her. "It was only a dream... There's nobody in this house except for you and me, so there's nothing to worry about."  
"No, no - Sirius, he was here!" Lily panted.  
"It was just a bad dream, Lily. Trust me, there was no one here."  
Lily didn't say anything else.  
"I want you to go back to sleep, okay? Try and think about something peaceful - don't think about your dream..." Sirius said soothingly.  
"Okay," Lily said, hardly under a whisper. She slowly leaned back into her pillow, breathing raggedly.  
Sirius groaned. "Can I please crack open a window in here?"  
"No - I'm too cold," said Lily. Sirius couldn't see how she could be cold when she, too, was sweating; then he remembered she'd just woken from an alarming dream.  
"Fine," he muttered, and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor instead. Once he lay back down on the bed, Lily instantly scooted towards him so her torso was inline with his. Sirius exhaled noisily, turned onto his side so he was facing her, and put an arm over Lily, and she relaxed into him at once.  
"I'm right here," he whispered.  
Lily gratefully took his hand that was in front of her and held it as she closed her eyes to fall back asleep.  
  
***  
  
It was nearing eleven o'clock, the sky was completely darkened, and the stars could be seen twinkling, scattered throughout the mass of velvety black. James was about to get signaled for the first Auror meeting, so he went out onto the balcony and looked into the sky.  
His visit to Darlene had been a hopeful one; she was more than considering returning home: she was finding a way to do it as fast as possible. Knowing he could do more for Sirius than to wait patiently was a nagging thought, but at least he'd done something to help.  
James sighed nosily. He hated his job at the moment, the cause being that he was so far away from Lily for such a long time. If he had the opportunity to escape his job and still support his family, he would do it.  
James's eyes caught a star that was shining particularly brightly in a small cluster directly above him. It, and the smaller stars around it started to blink out a repeating message that James recognized at once.  
"B - R - E - " James whispered allowed, making sure that it was indeed the code word for their mission and not just a common sparkle of a star, "- T - H - R - E - N. Fountain of magical Brethren, that's it!"  
James pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from the pocket of his jacket and started to copy down the rest of the glittering message. Once he'd finished, and the message started repeating itself, he read the finished product out to himself: "Apparate to clearing behind Council Building in Dublin. Muggle clothing. Touring the sites while streets are empty."  
James knew at once what it all meant. The Aurors were set to meet at the Council Building wearing Muggle clothing, and their cover if anyone should question their late night strolls would be that they wanted to tour some sites while the streets were empty.  
James Apparated immediately to the small but useful clearing behind the Council Building. James had taken a good look around Dublin after he'd left Darlene's flat, knowing that the meeting would be held in that city.  
A little group of Aurors were already collecting in the clearing and sitting around lazily.  
"Potter, have you ever been more bored in your life?" one of the Aurors, Jackson, asked him.  
"Of course I have - what are you talking about? You went to Hogwarts! Sitting around all day is far better than one of Binns' classes," James grinned.  
Jackson paused and nodded slowly. "Good point."  
James waited a good ten minutes as the Aurors Apparated, some by themselves, some in groups, until Crouch finally arrived, carrying a small suitcase and looking irritable.  
"I hope you have all found an accommodation for our short stay here. If not, you'll be too bloody tired to look around for a place to stay in the early hours of the morning," Crouch barked to his employees. "We've taken special precautions today, tapped into the building the charity will take place in, and put some protective spells. Any Muggle who enters that building will not recognize any magic that goes on inside.  
"The charity is a two day event. Tomorrow, there will be a short dinner where all the items up for bid will be shown, and the crowd can place their bets. The next evening, donations are made, entertainment is provided, meals are served, and the bidding ends. It's on this second evening that we think the terrorizing will happen. This is only a prediction, so we must be there to monitor both evenings."  
"Brilliant," Jackson muttered. "We can all spend our time here bidding on useless Muggle rubbish!"  
A few Aurors laughed at Jackson's comment.  
"Come on, now," Crouch said. "You'll all come out of this as heroes if you do the job properly."  
"Can't we just monitor the events by different magical means instead of disguising ourselves as Muggles?" Sarah Kinnely asked.  
"Too easy for the Death Eaters to pick up," Crouch answered.  
"Yeah, and what about the experienced half of us?" Jackson asked. "We'll be recognized in split seconds if any of the Death Eaters have ever been in our tracks. Hell - Potter's had almost as many close encounters than Moody!"  
James frowned.  
"I love a leading question," Crouch smirked. He opened up the suitcase he'd brought and started to pull out bottles of different, grotesque looking liquids. Each of the bottles had a small label on it. "Polyjuice potion."  
He started to toss the bottles out to certain Aurors, ending with James. James looked through the glass bottle at the strange maroon liquid inside it and felt his stomach lurch.  
"Those of you with a bottle now have the extra responsibility to drink some of this every hour, on the hour, from the time you pull up in the lot of the building the event is taking place to the time you arrive back at your inn. You may be followed home, so it's an important issue that you don't change appearances and give yourself away."  
"Who we gonna look like?" a toothy old wizard asked, staring at his lobster-pink coloured potion suspiciously.  
"Ministry employees have volunteered to be your identities for the evening. These are people who are not in the line of danger - they never even leave the Ministry except when at home," Crouch responded. "And you don't have to worry about turning up there as a woman - they'll be appropriate appearances.  
"So, tomorrow evening, at five o'clock, meet here - at this building, through the front door. There shouldn't be any complications, so don't be late, and be -"  
"Discreet!" all the Aurors said in unison.  
James grinned, nodded to a few people, then Apparated back to his inn.  
  
***  
  
"Lily?" Sirius whispered. He sat up and looked over at Lily, who was still asleep at his side. She'd kicked off all of her blankets in the night and had a single sheet over top of herself. "Lil!" Sirius said a little louder. He prodded Lily lightly on the shoulder, and she gasped and opened her eyes.  
"Oh... hey..." she mumbled.  
"Are you going to get up?" he asked.  
"What time is it?" Lily yawned.  
"Two o'clock," Sirius said with a bit of a chuckle. Lily sat up immediately.  
"What!"  
"Yeah... We overslept," he said, nodding to the clock on the wall, which read 2:13 PM.  
"Wow," Lily said slowly, rubbing her eyes. "I haven't slept that long in ages."  
"Maybe the lack of blankets was refreshing to your body," Sirius grinned.  
Lily looked over the side of the bed and saw her seven blankets lying there. Her face tinged with red. "That's... odd..."  
"What is?" asked Sirius.  
"Well... The only reason I had so many blankets was because James was gone... And I need them to..."  
"Feel safe?" Sirius offered.  
"Yeah," Lily muttered. "I guess..."  
"Me being next to you was enough security?" Sirius speculated.  
"I guess," Lily shrugged. She smiled at him.  
"Would you like some breakfast - or, lunch, rather?" he grinned.  
"Yes, please!" said Lily, feeling her stomach growling unpleasantly.  
"Meet me downstairs in fifteen," he winked, and then hopped out of bed and downstairs.  
Lily sighed. The previous night has scared her straight, but she felt completely safe knowing that Sirius was here with her, looking after her, and keeping her protected.  
But, at that very second, Lily felt like eyes were watching her every movement. She could clearly hear Sirius's movements downstairs, wondering around making something to eat, but... he was all the way downstairs.  
Lily scrambled out of bed as fast as she could, snatched up her wand, and dodged out of her bedroom, downstairs, and into the kitchen. Sirius looked up at her from the soup he was stirring, looking concerned.  
"I... I still think there's someone in there," Lily said quietly, glancing at the door.  
"Wha- no... Lil, there isn't anyone there!" Sirius shook his head. "You're just being a little paranoid..."  
Lily nodded slowly and sat down. The second she sat, though, an excruciating pain set off somewhere in her lower back. She leaned forward, gasping for air. Even though he was mere feet from her, Sirius's voice sounded distant and slightly echoed. Her vision blurred in and out of focus.  
"Lil?"  
Sirius's voice shot in her ears in what felt like hours later. She opened her eyes and saw Sirius kneeling in front of her, holding her on either shoulder and staring into her eyes.  
"Sirius," she breathed. "I - what..."  
"Lily - what happened?" Sirius asked. He sounded panicked and worried.  
"I - I don't know," said Lily. Her sight went slightly blurry again. "I can't... see..."  
Lily felt Sirius's strong arm go around her back and help her up. He half-carried, half-guided her into the living room and onto a couch, where Lily slumped back immediately. Sirius pulled her feet up and brushed her hair out of her eyes.  
"Lil - talk to me - what happened?"  
"I couldn't see... I couldn't... feel..." Lily mumbled. She could see again, but she shut her eyes tightly.  
"Should - should I take you to St. Mungo's? Should I get James?"  
"No, no, I'm fine," said Lily. She eased herself into a sitting position. "I... I just - just need to go and lie down for a minute, okay?"  
"Umm, okay," said Sirius, still looking apprehensive. "Do you want me to help you upstairs?"  
Lily bit her lip. "No, it's fine. I'll just Apparate."  
"Okay," said Sirius. "Holler if you need me."  
Lily nodded. She Apparated, but instead of going upstairs to her bedroom, she went to the downstairs bathroom and closed the door noiselessly. She had no idea what was happening to herself. There was still a burning pain on her back.  
Lily used her wand, which she was still clutching, to make some clothes appear next to her. She changed into the sweatpants and light tee shirt, and then went back into the kitchen, where Sirius was slicing some bread and buttering it.  
"Can you look at my back, Sirius?" Lily asked, sitting back down in her seat.  
"Why?"  
"It felt... well, I don't know. It hurt, and... that's why I - I blacked out, or whatever I did..."  
Sirius nodded, so Lily turned in her seat and allowed Sirius to lift her shirt and search her back. She heard Sirius let out an almost-silent gasp.  
"What?"  
"Do you remember that scar James found - I guess it was last year - on your back?"  
"How could I forget?" Lily said harshly.  
"Well..." said Sirius, examining it. "It appears as though it's... blackened..."  
"What!" Lily shouted.  
"Shh!" Sirius said. "It's okay... It's very red right now - I guess that's why it got painful - but, yeah... It's a lot clearer, and... the general shape is a lot easier to make out."  
Lily spun around so fast that Sirius stumbled backwards.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" she hissed.  
"How am I supposed to know?" Sirius shouted. He sighed, knowing he shouldn't have raised his voice, even if Lily was screaming at him. "Look, this doesn't -"  
"Mean anything?" Lily finished for him, seething.  
"Okay, it does mean something, but - I don't know what to do! Do you want me to call Remus up? Get him to come over here?"  
Lily bit her lip again. "I don't know... Yeah, I guess so..."  
"Okay," said Sirius. He got up and picked up the telephone, then started to talk to Remus in a hushed voice.  
Lily let Sirius's voice drift out of her mind and she sunk in her swarming, nagging thoughts.  
'What does this mean? I accepted the fact that I have the stupid scar on my back, but why did it darken? How did it do that? What does it mean? How did I even get the scar in the first place? Oh - I hate this!'  
"Remus is on his way over," said Sirius. "I explained to him what happened - he says he can help you."  
"Okay," Lily exhaled.  
Remus Apparated into the kitchen about four minutes later, holding a large, dusty book.  
"Sorry it took me so long," he said, setting the book down on the table. "I had to find the right volume - this should give you some information, Lil."  
"What is it?"  
"Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions," said Remus. "There's a section on scars."  
"Remus - this isn't exactly an ordinary scar," Lily said, fuming. "It just appeared out of nowhere, God knows when..."  
"I meant magical scars. You're right; it isn't an ordinary scar. And if it appeared out of nowhere, chances are there's a reason. This book is the only way to find out how it got there."  
"Worth a try," Lily muttered.  
Remus sat down next to Lily and started to flip through the pages of the book. Lily, who was looking at the pages as they changed, saw Remus out of the corner of her eyes motion to Sirius to go upstairs.  
"Aha! Here we are - Magical Scars - a breakdown of the varieties of scars known in the magical lands."  
"Read it to me when you come across anything," Lily mumbled.  
Remus started to run his finger down the page, his eyes darting from side to side, and his tongue sticking out between his teeth.  
"Hmm... A Lost Scar... Listen to this, Lil: In the wizarding world, an incomplete heart aches for its missing part. Without willing to, the incomplete one's heart will seek out what is absent. Once found, it marks the missing link with the symbol of one's life. The scar outlines as one gets closer to finding what one is missing."  
Sirius came back downstairs looking astray, then he hoisted himself up to sit on the counter and sighed.  
"So... Voldemort feels that I'm what - the missing link of his life?"  
"I s'pose - it might not even be Voldemort, though."  
"What?"  
Remus bit his lip. "Well... technically, any wizard who supports Voldemort literally dedicates his life to him... That means that the symbol of their life would, technically, be the Dark Mark. It could be any Death Eater. The chances are low, but it's a possibility..."  
"No, it's him... It has to be... And how come I've never heard of this kind of Magical scarring?"  
"It's ancient magic - some of these things people know about, some of them we don't. A lot of it only works for powerful witches and wizards, some things only work if you're passionate about it," Remus shrugged. "It's like dying for someone. If you love them enough, you could save them for life. Those kinds of things are hardly in any kind of Magic books - people think that they're all old myths that don't work, but it works miracles if you mean it. That's why ancient magic is scarcely recorded."  
Lily shook her head. "How do you know all this?"  
Remus grinned. "Do you know how many books I've read over the past few months? I have to know shit like this."  
"I really want to go to bed," said Lily. She groaned. "But I'm not sleepy enough - damn you, Sirius!"  
Sirius laughed. "Don't blame me! It's not my fault you slept for so long."  
Remus looked back and forth between Sirius and Lily several times. "What?"  
Sirius chuckled again. "It's nothing, Rem..."  
Lily sighed again. "Can I keep this book for awhile, Rem?"  
"Yeah, sure," said Remus, "go ahead. I've already read it enough."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem." Remus sighed. "Is there anything else I can do for you? I've got to get back - Krystle and I are going away for a little while..."  
"Where to?" Lily asked curiously.  
"A bed and breakfast far away from here is my guess," Sirius answered before Remus could say anything. "Though I don't think the 'breakfast' is necessary - they'll be in bed the whole time."  
"At least I have someone in my bed with me," Remus smirked and Disapparated quickly. Sirius's face sunk.  
"Serves you right," Lily grinned. "Okay... Will you come upstairs with me? I wanted to find an old Charms book with a protection spell to put on my room..."  
"Already done it," said Sirius. "I put one on it while Remus looked for the scar thingy in the book."  
"A strong one?"  
"Pretty strong. I reckon you'll be safe enough to go in there by yourself..."  
Lily sighed. "I sure hope so."  
"Er - I was gonna go to my flat and... get some stuff..."  
"So you don't have to wonder around my house in your boxers?"  
"Yeah," Sirius said, folding his arms, now suddenly very aware that he was shirtless.  
"Hurry back," said Lily.  
"And -"  
"You can shower here."  
"Right," said Sirius, and he Disapparated without another word.  
  
***  
  
"Hey - Sirius - can you help me with something?"  
It was later that evening. Lily and Sirius had just finished eating a small dinner, and Sirius was cleaning up in the kitchen, while Lily was doing something in James's study. Sirius entered the study, showered and properly-clothed.  
"What do you need help with?"  
Lily was kneeling in the corner of the room next to a plant. She'd pried part of the wooden paneling that ran around the perimeter of the room off to reveal a crawlspace.  
"Can you grab the box that's in there?"  
"What is it?" asked Sirius. He lay down flat on his stomach and lit his wand to see.  
"It's just some things from my mum's house that I had no use for when I moved in here. I wanted to look through it and find a few books."  
Sirius withdrew a large box piled to the top with Lily's possessions.  
"Thanks," Lily said with a grin as she started to go through her old memories. Sirius picked up a picture frame that was under the photo album Lily had just removed. The picture was of Lily and Hannah - it must have been in the summer before sixth year, they both looked about sixteen. The picture was also stationary, meaning it was taken with a Muggle camera. Lily and Hannah stood by a willow tree next to a white house, arms around each other's shoulders, and smiling wildly.  
"Where was this taken?" Sirius asked, his voice a bit weak.  
Lily looked at the picture. "That's my mum's house." Lily glanced at Sirius as he gazed back down at the photo.  
"Who did she like?" Sirius asked very suddenly.  
"What?"  
"Don't you remember?" Sirius said. "You told James, Remus, and I that Hannah liked one of us. It was when you suspected that I - I liked her... Remember?"  
Lily nodded slowly. "I do remember... but... I can't tell you... I promised her that I wouldn't ever tell anyone..."  
"C'mon, Lil... I need to know..."  
"Fine," Lily sighed. She started out by liking you - just an innocent little crush. Then... you started dating Amber... And then there was that - that incident... She liked you more... But she knew it was hopeless since you were head-over-heals with Amber. She went to the last Ball with Remus and found out she really liked him, and she gave up on her little crush. She liked both of you; it's just... You were already taken, so she got to know Remus better."  
Sirius let out a small smile. "How the hell do you remember all these things?"  
Lily giggled. "She was my best friend... I remember everything about her... Hang on - I've just remembered..."  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
"You - you went in to see Hannah alone... what - what did she say to you?"  
Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I never told you?"  
"No..."  
"Well... she told me that it was up to me to look after you and James. You know, to make sure you didn't split up for some stupid reason... And... She said that she loved me..." Sirius ran his hand through his hair, hoping Lily would stop looking at him so intently.  
Lily took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Now it dawned on her: Hannah had really thought Sirius more than a crush; she did love him.  
"You know," Sirius went on, "I always tell myself that I can't be with anyone but Darlene because I love her too much... I guess that isn't totally right... If Hannah were still alive, I would want to be with her... That would cause some problems..."  
"I can imagine..." Lily looked at Sirius, who had returned to staring at the picture again. "C'mere, she muttered, holding out her arms. Sirius hugged her gratefully for a second, and then put the picture back in the box.  
Lily extracted a small pink shoebox and grinned.  
"What's that?" asked Sirius.  
Lily didn't answer; instead, she opened the box and started to dig through the tissue paper. Finally, she withdrew a pair of pink ballet shoes.  
"I've been cautiously planting the idea of Evelyn to take dance lessons before she goes to Hogwarts in James's head. No one knows this, but I was in ballet up until I learned I was a witch."  
"Really? How good are you?" said Sirius.  
"I took lessons since I was four until I was eleven."  
Sirius let out a descending whistle. "Why don't you tell anyone?"  
"I don't know how good I am now, seeing as I haven't put these shoes on for ten years. I could be horrible. I'll have to try again some day..."  
Lily carefully wrapped the shoes up again and put them back in the box.  
"What's this?" Sirius asked. He pointed to a leather case that was about a foot-long.  
"Oh! I think that's it," Lily said, and she tugged on the case sides to pull it out of the box and set it on the floor.  
"I thought you said you were looking for books -"  
Lily opened the case and inside lay eight books; each handsomely leather bound and bearing the same symbol on the spine, along with spidery, silver writing that Sirius could hardly read printed near the bottom of each book.  
"What are those?" asked Sirius.  
"I got this set when I was ten. The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, parts one through six, and then the Appendices."  
"Yikes... How long did it take you to read all of those?"  
"About a month."  
"My God!" Sirius said, his mouth hanging open.  
"I know - I was a very slow reader back then..."  
"No! I'm saying that's unbelievable!"  
"Not really," Lily shrugged. "Anyways, that's all I need. Can you put the box back for me, hun?"  
Sirius nodded and slid it back into the crawlspace, and then he replaced the wooden paneling.  
Lily went into the living room and sat down. She pulled out the first book in the case, The Hobbit, and opened it.  
Sirius soon joined her, watching intently as Lily read the first pages of her book.  
"What's it about?" he asked her.  
"A hobbit," said Lily.  
"A hobbit?" Sirius repeated. "What the hell is a hobbit?"  
Lily laughed. "Here's the first paragraph of the book: 'In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing inside it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.'"  
"Lemme see that!" Sirius said, and he snatched the book away from Lily. He read the first sentence and snickered. "That's an... interesting start to a book."  
Lily grabbed the book and flipped a few pages into it. She gave Sirius the eye and said, "It's a classic!"  
Lily had her nose in the book all day after that, which was unfortunate for Sirius, as Lily also refused to let him leave, nor would she let him do any kind of activity that was loud or distracting for her.  
"Put the book down, Lil," said Sirius.  
"Why?" Lily asked, her nose still in the novel.  
"Because! It's already past eleven o'clock! C'mon - you need to sleep!"  
"I've got like - what - five chapters to go!"  
"Forget it, Lil," Sirius hissed. "Get up now or I'll carry you upstairs!"  
Lily sighed and closed her book. "Fine."  
  
***  
  
{Author's Note: *sighs* Never again. I promise. No more long, long, never-ending chapters. From now on, decent sized. lol. Okay, a few notes. I remember that Hannah was supposed to like one of them - back in the day, and saw fit to add it here. I had to do a "tribute" to LotR, 'cause I love 'em. And a note on Crouch: the "I love a leading question" is actually... I guess I could say a "tribute" to my grade 9 science teacher. He reminded me of Crouch so much - except he was rather technical and... science-loving. I hated his classes, but he was hilarious. And he loved it when people asked questions that led into pages of homework, thus the "leading question." Couldn't resist. Sorry for the length of the Ireland chapters, again... And, again, thank you for putting up with my writing. -Sheone.} 


	60. Happy Anniversary

The next morning, Lily woke up yet again in Sirius's arms. It was a very odd feeling - it was almost normal to wake up next to him.  
Lily sat bolt upright when she heard the front door downstairs creek open and the thud of something heavy landing on the hardwood floor.  
Lily slipped out of her blankets (she'd discarded most of them and now only need two thin ones), tied her housecoat around her, picked up her wand from the bedside table, and crept down the stairs.  
The front door was ajar, and there was a small duffle bag sitting close to the doorway, but it appeared as though there was no one there. Then -  
Lily jumped as James appeared in the doorway holding a very large briefcase and something behind his back.  
"James! You - you finished early!" Lily gasped, holding her hand to her heart, still slightly startled.  
"Yeah," James said, as he set down the briefcase. "Can you do me a favour while I go get the rest of my stuff? Could you hold this for me?"  
He pulled a long-stemmed red rose from behind his back and handed it to Lily.  
"Aww," Lily sounded. She sniffed the petals of the flower while James disappeared again. This time he reappeared through the doorway sideways, setting down one very large bag right away, and carrying something delicate in his other arm. When he turned to face her and shut the front door, Lily saw that he was holding a bouquet of two dozen of the most brilliant scarlet roses she'd ever seen. They were wrapped in clear cellophane and held in place with a large red bow.  
"Oh my goodness, James!" Lily gasped as he handed her the gift. "I'm so happy you came home early - and - you're safe, and -"  
"How about a hug, first?" James asked, grinning.  
Lily beamed and wrapped her arms around James. "I'm so glad you're home," Lily whispered.  
"Me too," said James, holding Lily even closer. "And I've got a surprise for you..."  
Lily leaned back and gazed into James's eyes. "What is it?"  
"Well... Why don't I get all this stuff put away first?"  
James grabbed his duffle bag and tossed it onto the one of the steps on the stairs. The he grabbed the briefcase and the large bag and started to tug and drag them all the way to his study. Lily followed.  
"So what is all of this?" Lily asked.  
"Erm... Well... After we wrapped up the mission, sent away the prisoners, and grabbed our stuff, we all Apparated to the Ministry. I told Barty Crouch that I wanted to have a word with him. I told him directly that I wanted to work at home for the next few months, otherwise he has a week to find a replacement for me."  
Lily widened her eyes in shock. "What - what did he say?"  
"He accepted," James shrugged. "I figured I might as well quit the job... It isn't exactly the best thing for our family, you know. So I thought I may just be able to get away with a different job set-up."  
"So - what does this mean?"  
"I work here from now on," James grinned. "Well, not forever - but for quite a long time. I have all my files and stuff... I just have to send my reports on over when I finish them, but I stay here..."  
"But - don't you want to be out there on cases and stuff?" Lily asked. "Working on the trails of Dark Wizards, and all that?"  
"Nope. I want to be here with you," James shrugged again. He dragged the bag closer to the wall and unzipped it. "So I work here now."  
Lily was flabbergasted. She never would have expected James to make a move like this - he seemed to love his job too much.  
"And this is the key to this work transfer," said James. He flipped the bag over, with some effort, and started to slowly lift it into the air. Lily watched stunned, as something seemed to be pouring out of the bag as James lifted it higher; he stopped it level to his chest and threw the empty bag into the corner. What had materialized from the bag was a filing cabinet.  
"The bottom drawer," James said, pointing to the cabinet's base, "is just for storage -nothing special about it. The middle one sends files to Crouch. I stick something in there, close it, and it goes straight to his office. The second it's shut; the drawer is emptied. The top drawer is the one that Crouch sends stuff to me through. I can also use it to get files that are in the Ministry, by sticking a piece of parchment in it with the title of the file, closing the drawer, and opening it again."  
"Wow," Lily shook her head. "You've really done this, then..."  
James nodded and grabbed the briefcase. He set it up on his desk, opened it, and started to unpack a few books, mounds of parchment, quills, and even a picture frame or two.  
"So... I'm all yours, basically, for a few months..." James said quite seductively.  
Lily looked down and smiled. "This could be, possibly, the sweetest thing you've ever done for me... Thank you."  
"There's no need to thank me, Lil," said James. He held out his arms to Lily and hugged her again. "We had to have some sort of change in plans if we're going to have a child... I mean - it's only fair. You quit your job, so I at least have to tone back on mine."  
"Yeah, I guess so..." Lily sighed. "I'm going to go put the flowers in water. You should go and thank Sirius for staying here."  
James checked his watch. "He's not even going to be her for half an hour!"  
Lily bit her lip. "I have a lot of stuff I need to tell you. Sirius is upstairs."  
Lily went into the kitchen to find a vase, and James went upstairs, grabbing his duffle bag on the way. When he entered the bedroom, he absent- mindedly threw his bag on the bed, and he jumped when he heard a groan follow it.  
"'S'that you, James?" came Sirius's groggy voice from under the bag.  
"Sirius! What the hell are you doing?" James said sternly.  
"Well," Sirius said, sitting up and pushing the bag onto the floor. "I was sleeping... What are you doing home?"  
"We finished early, as I hoped would happen. Why are you sleeping in my bed?"  
"Lily made me," Sirius said, halfway through a yawn. He threw the blankets off himself and stretched. "There was this whole big thing with Voldemort, someone being in the house, and the scar on her back," Sirius added, shrugging as if it were no big deal.  
James's eyes widened. "What?"  
Sirius shook his head. "I need coffee. Go ask Lil."  
"So Remus found out what the scar darkening means, and that's basically it," Lily finished her story. She'd told everything that had happened while James was gone to him over a cup of tea in the living room.  
"What does it mean?" James asked after draining his cup completely.  
"It means, basically, that Voldemort is closer to - to finding me... I'm, apparently, the missing part of his heart..."  
James sighed. "I had a feeling it would come to this..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well... Something that happened in Ireland," James started, running his hand through his messy hair.  
"What?" Lily said urgently.  
James bit his lip. "Well... We caught about eight Death Eaters... Crouch called it a success, but I certainly didn't. Anyways, we're binding them and putting Anti-Apparation charms on them, and something catches my eye. There was still a Death Eater in the building, and I went after her. It was Knight."  
Lily's eyes widened. "Did you catch her?"  
"Well, no... I cornered her in a small room, and... she started telling me some things... She said that their plan was going to work, and that you would be found... I just about strangled her to death, but she Disapparated."  
Lily nodded. "I get it now."  
"Get what?" James asked.  
"Why you've decided to work at home."  
"What?"  
"You're only doing this so you can keep an eye on me," Lily shrugged.  
"No, that was my excuse," said James. "I wanted to do this, and I needed lots of reasons or Crouch would have just let me quit... And that wouldn't leave us off any better, now, would it?"  
"I guess... are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Hell, yeah!" James laughed. "This way, I can avoid work when we have stuff to do!"  
"Good point," Lily smiled.  
"Our anniversary is next week on Thursday - that's also the last day we've got before we're parents. I can guarantee that I'll be off work."  
Lily grinned. "Good."  
  
***  
  
"This really, really, REALLY sucks," Remus groaned. "It would've been so perfect."  
"It is perfect, Rem. Don't let a few clouds get you down, hun," Krystle said soothingly.  
"It's more that a few clouds, Krys. You can't even see the sun!"  
Krystle sighed. "There's still tomorrow night."  
"Yeah, but..."  
"No complaining. You need this vacation - you've been working harder than anyone, and you might be starting work. C'mon. We're going to the beach, and I don't care what you have to say."  
Remus and Krystle left their hotel, arm in arm, and headed to the beach.  
"See! Look how beautiful it is out - the clouds are completely pink and purple and orange... It's perfect!"  
"I don't call it perfect if you can't see the sun," Remus groaned.  
Krystle sat down on a log and looked up at Remus with a smirk. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal over this. I love it, so you have no reason to moan and groan."  
Remus said down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Fine. Whatever you say."  
Krystle sighed and relaxed into Remus's side. "What day did we meet?"  
Remus grinned. "Whatever day James had his bachelor party on... Probably a few days before the thirty-first - less than a week away."  
"Do you remember that night very well?"  
"How could I forget?" Remus chuckled. "I thought you were a stripper and you smacked me over the head. I must say; that was a great way to leave an impression."  
Krystle giggled. "C'mon. I wanna go and dip my feet in the water."  
Remus stood up, waited for Krystle to take her sandals off, and then he took her hand and led her out towards the shoreline.  
"You're gonna get your trainers wet," Krystle said quietly as she dipped her toes in the moving, clear water.  
"Is that a threat?"  
"It's a promise," Krystle responded. Before Remus could do anything, Krystle grabbed his wrist and wrenched it over to the other side of her body. Remus had no choice be to move with it, and he stumbled onto his knees in the water, soaking both his shoes and his shorts. "That was not a smart move, miss," Remus grinned, still sitting in the water. Krystle slowly backed away.  
"What're you gonna -?"  
But before she could finish, a handful of seaweed was flung at her and hit her square in the chest, soaking the white shirt she was wearing.  
"AH! Remus!" Krystle giggled. She peeled the seaweed off of herself and threw it back at Remus, who dodged it, laughing.  
"Fine! Truce!" Krystle said, wiping the slime off her shirt.  
"Shake on it," Remus said, with what he hoped was a fair, innocent smile. He held out his hand to her.  
Krystle took it, and Remus gripped her tight; he pulled her forward and caught her so his arms were around her waist and gave her a devilish smile.  
Krystle put her hands on Remus's shoulders to support herself. "Don't you dare!"  
"What do you mean?" Remus said sweetly, though mischief was seeping through every word.  
"Don't do what I think you're about to do!"  
"You said you wanted to dip your feet," Remus whispered, and before silence hung in the air for very long, he sat down flat in the sand, still partly submerged in the water, and pulled Krystle down to kneel in between his legs.  
"Ugh - it's cold!" Krystle yelped.  
Remus didn't say anything. He kept one hand on the small of Krystle's back but raised the other one to her face. He felt her cheek and then followed his hand down her neck to the necklace she was wearing - the silver locket he'd given to her.  
"What would I do without you?" Remus said quietly. "What would I... be... without you?"  
"I'd hate to have to find out," Krystle responded. She repositioned herself so that she was sitting in Remus's lap and resting her head against his chest. Remus put his left hand in the sand behind him to support both his and Krystle's weight, and then rested his right hand on her right hip.  
"'To look upon the face of the one I love and see true happiness is more rewarding than to see the same thing in a mirror,'" Remus muttered.  
"Aww, that's sweet, Rem... It sound familiar, who said it?"  
"Sheone Maio. She was a Hispanic witch that lived a couple centuries ago... I think she ended up killing herself," Remus added.  
"What - why?"  
"Her husband was killed..." Remus sighed. "But I know exactly what she meant... Seeing you simple smile can light my day, even if I'm horribly miserable."  
"That's the sweetest thing, Rem... I'm gonna start smiling more often, then... Just for you."  
  
July 30th, 1980  
  
James was mysteriously working on something other than Ministry business, and he promised Lily that he would reveal his secret on their anniversary.  
Lily was growing anxious. She was looking forward to spending a romantic evening with James before she finished the last stage of her pregnancy.  
"The boy is giddy, that's all I can say," Sirius said when Lily asked him what James was up to. She and Sirius had grown very close since James was in Ireland, and they spent most of their time in each other's company.  
That night, Krystle had gone on another job search, so Lily had Remus over to watch some old vampire movies (this was Remus's idea; he loved old Muggle horror films - vampire ones in particular as they rarely labeled werewolves).  
"This is one Krystle got me," Remus explained as he popped the tape into the VCR. "She said I'd enjoy the large bit with old Drac and the wolves - even if they're stereotyped."  
Remus sunk comfortably into the couch and flipped on the TV with the remote. Lily joined him, but the second she sat down -  
"Rem - where's James?" she gasped.  
"I don't really know..."  
"Well... you need to find him, hun," Lily bit her lip, trying to keep her voice calm.  
"Why?"  
"Because... Well... I think my water just broke."  
Remus shot out of his seat at once. "WHAT?"  
"Rem, calm down!"  
"YOUR WATER BROKE?"  
"Remus -"  
"THAT - THAT MEANS -" Remus's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "No - no - no - that can't be right - you're early!"  
"She wants to come now, Rem, and she knows best - you have to find James for me -"  
Lily stood up slowly to approach Remus and calm him down, but he only gasped, pointed, and backed away.  
"Lil - you're - you're leaking!"  
"Oh my god," Lily muttered with her hands over her face. She looked at Remus with a disgruntled expression. "When I said my water broke, what did you think that meant?" she snapped.  
Remus started breathing a bit heavier. "What should I do - I really don't know where James is!"  
"You need to look," Lily said sharply, easing back into her seat again. "If you can't find him in like five minutes, you need to get back here 'cause I have to get to the hospital soon."  
"Okay, okay," Remus said in a panicky voice. "Stay here - I'll be right back!"  
Lily slid as slowly and as carefully into a lying position on the couch and started to breath deeper. She was scared. She was about to give birth, she was on a couch in her home, and she was alone.  
About ten minutes had passed, and Lily was growing more frightened with every second, when Sirius's voice came from the kitchen.  
"Hello? James? Lily? Anyone home?"  
"In here!" Lily let out a struggled breath. She closed her eyes tight when she felt sharp, tightening pains somewhere inside herself. She heard Sirius drop down next to her and felt him grab her hand.  
"Lil? Lil!"  
Lily exhaled as the pain vanished. "Yeah," she said quietly.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I think I just had my first contraction," said Lily.  
"What - your - what!"  
"Yeah... Remus went to go and find James, but... he hasn't returned yet."  
"Do you want me to go and find them?" Sirius asked.  
"No, I -"  
Lily let out a half-gasp, half-scream.  
"Squeeze my hand if you need it, Lil," said Sirius, and he regretted it. Lily let out a whimper as she gripped his hand tightly, but it was drowned in Sirius's curses.  
"Shit, Lil! You're a fighter!"  
"Don't go - I need to get out of here. You should take me to St. Mungo's - we can Apparate there," said Lily, and she attempted to sit up.  
"Are you fit to Apparate anywhere?" Sirius asked, and he helped her up.  
Lily bit her lip and nodded slowly. But before she could speak again, her knees gave way, and Sirius holding her was the only thing that kept her from falling.  
"No you aren't - and - oh!"  
Crack!  
"It's okay, Lil," Sirius said quietly. "Help is here."  
  
***  
  
"JAMES! JAMES!"  
Remus sprinted down the pathway to the Potter Manor, having spotted James locking up at the front.  
"Moony - what are you doing here?"  
"No - time - for - that," Remus panted. He doubled over, resting his hands on his knees. "Lily - water - broke -"  
"What!" James said, his jaw dropping.  
"You - have - to - hurry! She - she's waiting!"  
"What? She's not due until the first!"  
"Who cares? Get your arse over there, now!"  
  
***  
  
"It's about time! What the bloody hell took you so bloody long?" Sirius shouted from the waiting room in St. Mungo's as Remus and James jogged up the hallway.  
"It's his fault he didn't tell anyone where he was!" Remus said, shaking his head at James.  
"You two are not gonna believe who showed up!" Sirius grinned.  
"Harold?" James shrugged.  
"Well, duh - but did you not see who was with him?"  
"What - what do you mean?" Remus asked.  
"I went to ask my dad if he could go and get Lily and have her spend the night at his house while I prepare ours for tomorrow," James said. "He was meeting someone at the time - but he went to go and get her - and that's when you came running toward me like a stupid git!"  
"Yeah, and Harold showed up, and he helped Lily and I get here - but guess who was with him!"  
Remus and James both shook their heads.  
"Wormtail."  
"Peter?" James and Remus both said very loudly in unison.  
Sirius grinned again and nodded.  
"Where's he been lately? I haven't seen him since... Probably since your birthday last year!" Remus smiled.  
"The poor little bastard was probably hiding in some ventilation system, what with all the Voldemort shit that's been going on," Sirius said with a smirk.  
"Where is he?"  
"He's in the other waiting room with Harold," said Sirius. At once, Remus walked off to find his old friend, a bit of a hop in his step.  
James was about to follow him, but Sirius held out his arm to stop him.  
"Whoa, there! The reunion is gonna have to wait - Lil needs you!"  
James tried to swallow a lump in his throat and nodded.  
"She's in room... 175, I think - er, James? Sitting on the floor isn't exactly going to be much use to Lily..."  
James had backed into a wall, slid down to the floor, and held his knees up to his chest. "That's it. I've got no time left - I couldn't do it..."  
"Couldn't do what?" Sirius asked, and he sat next to James on the floor.  
"All this time," James said, and he paused searching for the right words. "Nothing could have -" James paused again, "- At the beginning... I thought that I had a good nine months to get myself ready... You know, to become father material... As each month passed, I kept thinking that I still had some time to prepare... And now! I know I'm not ready to be a parent, and I have only a matter of hours."  
Sirius sighed. He had a feeling that James would freak out sometime before Eve came, but he had no idea he would wait until the very last minute. "Okay, here come the words of comfort: The way I'm thinking, the second you hold Evelyn for the first time, you'll wanna protect her with your life if any harm should come her way. You'll love her enough to die for her, and no one could ask for a better father than that. Love her and keep her alive, and your job is pretty much done."  
James nodded very slowly, thinking it all over.  
Sirius went on. "If anyone should be worried about the little squirt, it should be me! No matter what, she's going to love her parents - it's only human... but what about Uncle Sirius? I mean, sure - she'll come to me when she's stuck in boring old Muggle-vile on her summer vacation and has nothing to do, or when she's nervous to talk to you or Lil about guys, or to bash the name of men, or when you two piss her off, or when she wants to talk about the 'stuff' and she's freaked out that her worrywart parents will freak out... But is she really gonna like me?"  
James grinned. "What's not to like? Why the hell would Eve not love her Godfather, eh?"  
Sirius nodded slowly, as James had, but then he froze and looked questioningly at James. "Godfather? Me? Since when!"  
"Lil and I were talking about it a few days ago... We were gonna tell when you first held her, but I knew I had to distract you when you started talking about the 'stuff.'"  
Sirius shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Well thanks a lot, mate! Now I'm going to go crazy worrying! What if you die of shock that Lil dies giving birth? I'll be responsible for a baby, and I'm not ever responsible for myself! I'm not even married! Hell - I'm still single!"  
James looked like he was about to strangle Sirius. "Rule number one: death jokes do not help!"  
"Yeah, yeah!" Sirius grinned. "Well, this is... the best thing you could have possibly done for me. Thank you."  
"No problem," James laughed. He bumped his knee into Sirius's and added, in a whisper, "To be honest, there wasn't really much of a selection - a werewolf or an invisible rat? Hell, no! Black will get the job done!"  
Sirius got to his feet and pulled James up. "You have a job to do, now!" Sirius gave James a push into the direction of Lily's room.  
James tried to flatten his hair before he stepped inside the room. Lily was lying in a hospital bed looked perfectly peaceful; he hair was in braided pigtails and she was rested on a pile of propped-up pillows.  
Lily lifted her head the second James shut the door.  
"Finally! What took you so long to get here?"  
"I was... delayed a little," James said. He pulled up a chair next to Lily and sat down. Lily took his hand a relaxed her head.  
"Are we ready?" James asked.  
"Not even near," Lily giggled. "She isn't just going to pop out!"  
She tightened her grip on James's hand - and didn't stop. Her expression change and she didn't stop squeezing his hand.  
"Ow - ow - ow - owwww!"  
James gripped the side of his chair with his free hand to stop himself from screaming with Lily.  
Lily finally let go, trying to catch her breath. James held his throbbing hand up and looked over at Lily.  
"Was that you?" he said in disbelief, rubbing the sore spots on his hand.  
"Aw, sweetie, I'm so sorry!" Lily said. She put her hand on James's knee. James's eyes darted to his knee and back up to Lily. He gave her a weak, nervous smile.  
"That one actually wasn't that bad - compare to the last one," Lily tried to say bravely.  
James scooted his chair forward a bit more and pulled his hair out of his eyes. He took Lily's hand in both of his and said, barely above a whisper, "If you need a had to squeeze... or break... Here are two. Break away."  
Lily reached over with her other hand and placed it on James's cheek.  
"Thank you," she whispered. A couple hours later... "Uh oh - I think this was gonna be a bad one!"  
Lily lifted her head off the mound of pillows and pulled her knees a little closer to her chest, still holding onto James's hands. The second Lily let out a silent scream; Sirius and Remus entered the room and froze.  
"Bad timing?" Sirius said innocently. He glanced nervously at James and took the seat on the other side of Lily. Remus shut the door and sat opposite Sirius.  
"Are you okay, Lil?" Remus said cautiously.  
Lily leaned back again and started to groan in pain.  
"Is there anything you can give her for the pain?" James asked the midwife who had entered the room earlier.  
"I'm afraid not," she answered. "Birth is the one thing you don't want to mess around with using magic."  
"I'll be fine," Lily said, but she didn't look it.  
"Mrs. Potter, your doctor will be here shortly," the midwife said. "Until then, I need you to stay calm and keep breathing."  
Lily nodded and started to take deep, soothing breaths. James took Lily's hand again and caressed it.  
"James, I - I can't!" Lily said, inhaling between words. "I can't do this."  
"Don't worry, Lil," said Sirius. "The labour will go by quickly, and then you're done!"  
"Excuse me, Sirius," Lily said sharply, "but do you currently have a baby in your uterus?"  
"Well, no," Sirius said after a short pause. "But, in my defense, I was never - er - 'blessed' with that particular gift, so..."  
"So don't talk about things you don't understand!"  
"Lily's right, Sirius," said Remus. "Some women are in labour for hours - well, I mean, more hours than Lily has already gone through. Over a day, even!"  
James warned Remus with a quick shake of his head as Lily groaned further.  
"James?" Lily whispered.  
"Yes, Lil?"  
"Can you do me a favour?"  
"Anything!"  
Lily sighed. "Could you please get these bitches THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
Sirius and Remus both cried out indignantly.  
"She does have a point you know," James grinned. "Technically, you both are, well... bitches!"  
"Sure, fine! But we wanna stay!" Remus complained.  
"We'll be good!" Sirius stated.  
"We promise," Remus added.  
"Good God - fine!" Lily shouted. "Keep your mouths shut!"  
Sirius and Remus both nodded and did as they were told.  
The doctor finally arrived, to Lily's great relief.  
"How are you, Lily?" he asked as he pulled up a chair at the end of her bed.  
"Peachy," Lily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
"We're not quite ready to go," the doctor said.  
"What!" James cried out. "We've been here for hours!" James checked his watch. "It's already eleven-thirty!"  
"You'll have to wait a bit longer..."  
Lily groaned.  
"Just sit tight, be patient, and relax, okay?"  
"Well, I haven't been able to relax for about nine months now, but since you asked nicely..."  
"Why can't we just do it now?" James asked.  
"She's only at five centimetres," the doctor said. "We're halfway there - I'll be back in a few minutes."  
The doctor left the room, and James, Sirius, and Remus all looked around at each out uncomfortably.  
"Do you want anything, Lil?" Sirius asked.  
"I would like a woman with experience in the area to be in the same room as me, but... That's not gonna happen."  
Sirius jumped up. "Oh! Oh! I'll be right back!"  
He dodged out of the room and slammed the door.  
"What's he doing?" Lily asked.  
"He's probably gonna run throughout the hospital looking for mothers," Remus grinned.  
But when Sirius did return, only Krystle accompanied him.  
"How is Krys what she asked for?" Remus asked. Then he added to Krystle, "No offence or anything."  
"Well, it's half what she asked for, right?" Sirius said. "A woman?"  
Krystle took Sirius's empty chair and smiled at Lily. "How're you doing?"  
"Horrible," Lily said, but she was grinning.  
James looked from Krystle, to Lily, back to Krystle, and then over to Sirius.  
"Don't ask me, mate," said Sirius. "They have like an unspoken understanding or something - they're women!"  
A few more hours passed, and it was only when the doctor came back for his fourth visit that James checked his watch again.  
"Lil!" James grinned. "It's July thirty-first! It's our Anniversary!"  
Lily smiled. "Come here," she said, and she held out her arms to James. James leaned over her to hug her, then gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
Lily put her hands on the sides of his face and looked into his eyes. "I love you."  
"I love you, too," said James.  
Lily sighed. "We are never having sex again!"  
James chuckled and went back to his seat.  
"Lily, I think it's about time we started here," the doctor said. "But we've got a few too many people in here, and there's gonna be one more, so I'm gonna have to ask everyone but the father to leave the room."  
"Does Godfather count?" Sirius grinned.  
"Fine, fine," the doctor sighed.  
Remus and Krystle both left the room after giving Lily a kiss on the cheek and squeeze of the hand.  
"Are you ready to start pushing?"  
"Yeah," Lily said. She leaned forward slightly and took James's hand in her right hand, and Sirius's in her left.  
"Okay, you're doing fine, Lily, the head is out," the doctor said after a few minutes.  
"YES!" Sirius shouted suddenly. "She has a head!  
"A few more big pushes should do it."  
Lily whimpered. "No, no - I can't!"  
"C'mon, Lil, you've got this!" James said, squeezing her hand.  
"You're a fighter, Lily, a fighter to the end. You've got like two pushes away!" Sirius said encouragingly.  
Lily nodded and pushed again. "And... one more big push, Lily!" said the doctor.  
"Sirius! You said two more!" Lily sniveled.  
"I lied - come on - one more!"  
"You're done, Lil, just one more," James said, pulling a wisp of loose hair out of her eyes.  
Lily tightened her grip on both the hands she was holding and gave one final push.  
"And - that's it!" the doctor said. James quickly looked at his watch, which read: 4:15 am, congratulations!  
"Let me see her!" Sirius said, abandoning Lily's hand to go and see Eve.  
James wrapped his arms around Lily and kissed her cheek. "You did it, Lily..."  
Lily wiped a tear off her cheek and hugged James back.  
"Er - you guys?" Sirius said as the doctor wrapped the baby up.  
"Yeah?"  
"Er, if I'm not mistaken, that's a... Oh my God..."  
The doctor handed the bundle over to Lily. "Congratulations - you have a son."  
James looked at the doctor with wide eyes. "What?"  
"James," Lily giggled, and then sniffed, looking down at her son. "They were wrong - look at him."  
James put one arm around Lily and lowered his other one over top of his son's forehead. "It's a boy..."  
"So that big fight you had around Valentine's was all for nothing," Sirius smirked over James's shoulder, but James didn't care. He stared down at the crying baby boy that his wife was holding, and nothing else matter, except the fact that he had a son. He was a father. 


	61. Meet the Parents

James stared down at the crying baby boy that his wife was holding, and nothing else matter, except the fact that he had a son. He was a father.  
"Here, James - hold him," Lily sniffed. She carefully handed James the baby and laid back into her pillow.  
James turned to Sirius, who looked expectantly back at him.  
"Was I right, or was I right?"  
"Yeah..." James sighed. "Do - do you wanna hold your godson?"  
Sirius smiled. "For sure."  
James carefully handed over the baby to Sirius, who held him securely and opened the blankets a little to get a good look at his face.  
"Look at you! You're gonna be a total babe magnet!" Sirius laughed.  
"I hate to interrupt all of this," said the doctor, "but we're going to have to take baby Potter here to measure him up and clean him up."  
"Let me see him one more time," said Lily. Sirius handed him back over to Lily.  
"He's so beautiful, James," Lily said. She started to silently cry again, giving her son a kiss goodbye before handing him to the nurse.  
"You're body is going to need some recovery time now," said the doctor. "I think you should get some sleep, and you can see him again when you wake."  
"Okay," Lily sighed. James helped her pull a blanket over herself, and she closed her eyes. "James?"  
"Yes, Lil?"  
"Gimme your hand," she whispered. James kneeled down next to her and took her hand.  
Lily leaned her head in his direction but kept her eyes shut. "That hurt."  
"I can hardly imagine," James said. "You're so brave..."  
Lily smiled. "He was... so... so -"  
"Perfect?" James offered.  
"I can't believe they messed it up - we've been calling our son Evelyn for months now... What are we going to name him?"  
"Not James - that's for sure," James grinned. "We can decided together later... You should get some sleep now."  
Lily nodded and turned her head away. James waited until she was definitely asleep to get up and leave the room with Sirius.  
"I can't even begin to imagine how hard that would have been," Sirius shook his head.  
"I know," said James. "I can hardly believe it - I would've given up if it were me..."  
James spotted Remus, Krystle, and Tamaris all sitting on a couch, grinning at James and Sirius.  
"Well?" said Remus.  
James sighed and laughed. "He's a boy."  
"Oh my God!" Tamaris said. "Wasn't it s'posed to -?"  
"Be a girl? Yeah," James said, and he collapsed in a wooden chair and stared across the room, not really seeing anything.  
"How's Lily?" asked Krystle.  
"She's sleeping," Sirius answered.  
"James, you should go see your Dad - and Peter!" said Tamaris.  
"Yeah, I think I will," said James. He got up and walked steadily to the next room - a smaller, quieter waiting room.  
Peter was sitting opposite a coffee table from Harold. He was exactly how James had remembered him - still blond, watery-eyed, and round, but he seemed different. Proud and confident - not like he used to be.  
"Pete! Where have you been lately?" James laughed. Peter stood up at once and grinned at him.  
"All over the place, you wouldn't believe it," Peter said.  
James embraced his friend. It was a great relief to see the last Marauder - it'd been ages since they'd all been together.  
"Well?" said Harold.  
James smiled and said softly, "I have a son."  
"A boy?" Harold questioned. "But - I thought it was supposed to be a girl!"  
"Yeah... He was, but..." James put his hand on his chest. "I don't know how you did that."  
"Did what?" Harold asked.  
"Survived Mum in labour!" James said. "I mean... It's just so..."  
"Surreal?" Harold finished for him. "It'll sink in sooner or later... Well, how's Lily?"  
"Good, very good. She's sleeping now, so..." James blinked.  
"James? Are you okay?" Peter asked.  
"You look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown!" Harold said.  
"No - No, I'm fine," said James. "I just realized that I have to finished getting the house done - I want it to be ready for when Lily can leave the hospital."  
"How long are you going to be?" asked Harold.  
"About an hour - should be sleeping for awhile, but... if she wakes up, can you -?"  
"Don't worry, I'll cover for you," said Harold.  
  
***  
  
Lily woke up feeling very sore, but her spirits were lifted. Her room was now brightly lit with sunshine, and the aroma of fresh flowers was strongly floating in the air.  
Lily opened her eyes and at once caught a glimpse of a table cluttered with vases filled with flowers - every kind, every colour. It was a blur of pinks, yellows, oranges, and reds.  
"Oh, Lil! You're up!"  
Lily turned to her side and saw James sitting a few feet away from her bed with a pillow behind his head.  
"Hi, sweetie..."  
"How'd you sleep?"  
Lily slowly sat up. "Fine, I guess... What time is it?"  
James checked his watch. "It's just after one..."  
"Who are all the flowers from?"  
James looked over at Lily's table of plant life. "Everyone - Sirius, Tamaris, Krystle, Remus, Peter, Harold, and me..."  
"They're beautiful... How's the baby?"  
"Wonderful... the nurse said he's sleeping just a peacefully as you were," James smiled.  
"Can we see him again?"  
"Soon," James answered. "But I think everybody wants to see you first."  
"Ugh - I'm a mess, though..." Lily said, immediately trying to smooth out her disheveled hair.  
"You look stunning," James grinned. "I'm going to bring them all in, okay?"  
"Sure," Lily sighed, and she scooted back so she was still seat, but leaning against her pillows.  
Tamaris, Sirius, Remus, Krystle, Peter, and Harold all filed inside and gathered around Lily's bed.  
"How're you, Lily?" Remus said quietly.  
"Sore, but... good, otherwise," Lily said. She looked around at all of her friends - her family. "Did you guys see him?"  
"Not yet," Tamaris answered.  
"We can't wait to, though," Krystle added.  
Lily spent another hour just sitting around and talking to everyone. She never felt happier and couldn't wait to see her child again.  
There was a knock at the door, so James got up and quickly answered it.  
"Is mum ready to see baby-boy Potter again?" the old nurse asked.  
"Yeah, of course," James said. He opened the door wider to let the nurse in, and she carried a bundle of soft blue blankets over to Lily.  
"Oh, Lily, he's gorgeous..." Tamaris said as Lily revealed the sleeping baby.  
"He looks just like James!" Krystle laughed.  
"Oh, great, not another one," Remus rolled his eyes. "Three of them - that's too much to handle."  
"Yeah, I don't think the world is yet ready for three generations of Potter men," Sirius laughed.  
Everyone took turns in holding the baby boy, while Lily and James discussed quietly ideas for names.  
"Just don't name him James - that would be too confusing. This little guys is going to be identical to his dad," said Harold, who was holding him.  
"Exactly!" said James, grinning.  
"I'm glad that I persuaded your mother to choose James," Harold added to James. "She had a whole list of possible names for you, but none of them really suited you when you were born."  
"What names did she come up with?" asked James.  
"Er, let's see here... There was Trevor, Matthew, and... I think she had her heart set on Andrew as well."  
"I never knew I was Andrew Potter before I was born," said James.  
"Andrew Mathew Potter, and the only reason I got your mum to switch to James was out of a deal: your middle name had to be after me, so you were James Harold Potter," said Harold, scrunching up his nose in disgust.  
"What's wrong with Harold?" asked Lily.  
Harold shrugged. "It's too... formal, I suppose. Maybe Harry would have been fine, but I don't like Harold."  
The baby was handed back to James, who sat with him in the chair next to Lily's bed. Lily got up and put her housecoat on (Sirius had made a trip back to Godric's Hollow for some of Lily's things once she was safely in the hospital), and she took a small walk around the waiting room to relax her cramped body. When she returned, everybody decided to leave her alone with James.  
Lily sat in a chair by the window holding the baby while James relaxed on her bed.  
"Are you going to tell me now?" Lily asked.  
"Tell you what?"  
"What your big secret is - you said you would tell me today," Lily answered.  
"It's not exactly something I can tell you, it's more... showing you what it is... Let's just say that there's something waiting for you at home. We can celebrate our anniversary a little later than we'd planned."  
Lily sighed. "Can you remember all the firsts we've had? First kiss together... First house together... First marriage together... First - er, time together... First child..."  
"First kiss - that was a good one," James grinned. "Do you remember it well?"  
Lily shook her head. "I can't believe it! I've forgotten!"  
"The first Hogsmeade weekend, I led you to the Shrieking Shack..." James started.  
"Oh, right!" Lily laughed. "And we hid from Sirius because he was being a bit of an idiot..."  
"Of all my first kisses, that one would have to be my favourite," said James.  
"It kind of took me by surprise," Lily said. "I mean, I was scared out of my wits just being inside the house..."  
"Hmm... I can't wait for you to see my gift for you," said James.  
"Oh! That reminds me," said Lily. "I've got yours here!" She shifted her chair around to face him. "It's in the box under the bed - go ahead and open it!"  
James rolled off the bed and withdrew a long, white box from underneath Lily's bed. It was very heavy, and James had no clue what could be inside. He set it down on the bed and untied the red ribbon that was securing it closed.  
"Your dad helped me get it... I've been looking for months, now," said Lily.  
James pulled the lid off the box and removed the tissue paper. He was now looking at a handsome broomstick with a very thick, highly polished oaken handle.  
"Oh... my... God... This is - Lily! This is an Oakshaft 79!" said James. He removed it from the box and looked it over in disbelief. "How the hell did you get it? They're so rare!"  
"An old witch was selling all of her son's stuff that he'd left at her house. She didn't even realize that it was an antique! She was selling it for... I think it was thirty-five galleons. Harold gave her eighty for it because he didn't want to rip her off too much - and we split the cost."  
"Lil - they made barely any of these since they weren't that great for Quidditch... This is worth a fortune!"  
"Like how much?" Lily asked.  
"The first line was made in 1879, and they made another edition in 1896... But in the second edition, they slimmed down the handle, so this one is a first edition! It's worth... hundreds of galleons by now..." James put the broom back in the box and stared, open-mouthed, at Lily.  
"I take it you like it?" Lily grinned.  
"Like it? Oh - Lil... You can't even imagine how much I've wanted one of these old brooms! I've always wanted something like this - even if it was useless to ride on - just so I could be one of the ones who has a really... ancient, important broom! This broom was the landmark for broom- riding safety - it's..." James noticed that Lily was giggling, and realized that he was rambling. "I love it, Lily."  
"Good! You should see how much it's worth so you can -"  
"Don't even think about!" James shook his head. "I'm not selling this until I... retire! It'll be worth that much more, and... wow, Lil, this is fantastic."  
"I'm glad you like it," Lily smiled. "Now I need you to come and hold him because I have to pee like you wouldn't believe."  
James chuckled and took the baby from Lily.  
  
***  
  
Lily was able to leave the hospital a few days later. With all of her flowers, James's new gift, and the new family member, they returned to Godric's Hollow. Lily was ready and excited to see her anniversary present from James.  
"Okay, when I had planned this, I was gonna have Dad come and get you on the thirtieth to stay at his house, then bring you back here on the thirty-first," James explained. "Obviously, we had a bit of a change in plans, so I'm going to have to have you wait out here with the baby while I make sure everything is in order."  
"Sounds good," Lily said. James grabbed their things and went inside the house, careful not to let Lily even peak inside. When he returned, Lily quickly held up one finger to tell him to be quiet, and then she pointed down at the bundle in her arms. James nodded, took the baby from her, and leaned close to her to whisper something.  
"I'm going to go and put him upstairs to sleep, okay? Follow me inside in a minute," said James.  
Lily nodded and waited as James disappeared inside once again. After a minute, she opened the front door and looked cautiously inside. It was a bit of a shock - almost like she was going back in time. The lights were all out, and it looked like James had enchanted the ceiling, just like the one in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The sky was clear, but silent lightning filled the room every now and then. There were a dozen carved pumpkins floating around, each filled with orange and black candles. Black and orange candles were also going up along the sides of the stairs. And there, sitting halfway up the staircase was James. He was grinning wildly and had a white rose lying at his feet.  
"Look familiar?" James asked.  
Lily nodded. "Halloween, seventh year. Hannah and I were in a prank war against you guys... And... you waited for me with the white rose."  
James nodded and picked up the rose. "That was the night that I realized you weren't just a friend... I realized I was in love with you, and that... you were my soul mate, my significant other - my reason for living."  
"You beat up Alex Touffer just because he insulted me..." Lily smiled.  
"I'm surprised you remember all of this since you were a bit foggy when it came to our first kiss," said James.  
"Yeah, but... that's because this was the night when I knew that there was something different about you. You were... I don't know... unique from all the other guys," Lily admitted. "James - this is so beautiful..."  
James stood up and walked slowly down the stairs. "I did all of this because... I want you to know that I loved you then, and I only love you more now..."  
James handed Lily the white rose. She took it and gazed down at it.  
"I guess I never realize how lucky I am," she sighed.  
"How're you lucky?"  
"I have you," Lily answered simply.  
James smiled. "Let me show you the rest."  
Lily grinned. "There's more?"  
"Hell, yeah!" James laughed. He took Lily's hand and led her up the stairs and into their bedroom.  
Lily gasped. The room was so different - it had even changed shape. Once a square room, it was now a circular room with five four-poster beds with deep-red velvet curtains.  
"It was in here, right by that wall," James pointed underneath one of the windows, "that I realize that I wanted to protect you in every way I could..."  
Lily nodded. "And you beat the shit out of Alex..."  
James grinned. "Exactly! Now, one last thing to show you..."  
James took Lily back downstairs, past all the pumpkins, and into the living room. It was dark, dingy, and dust-filled, and it looked remarkable like a room in -  
"The Shrieking Shack," said James. "This was where... where I found out that you were perfect for me in every way." 


	62. Harry James Potter

After a week of adapting to life with a new family member, Lily and James were getting frustrated with the act of choosing a name for their son.  
Lily and James decided to sit down and discuss names, and not leave until they'd decided on the name. So they sat in the living room with the baby in Lily's lap.  
"I don't understand why this is such a hard thing to do," said Lily. "I mean... It's just a name, and there are thousands of names - why don't we just hurry up and pick one?"  
"I agree, but it's not that easy."  
"I liked one that your dad said - Matthew," said Lily.  
"Okay, Matthew Potter sounds good... But Matthew sounds too... long and formal. If we were to call him Matt for short, Matt Potter wouldn't sound very good," James sighed. "Back to square one."  
"I don't know why Harold doesn't like his name. It's cute..." said Lily.  
"Yeah, my mum started calling him Harry a lot, but when she died, he didn't want anyone to use it anymore," James shrugged.  
Lily paused. "Harry?"  
James eyed Lily. "You like that?"  
Lily nodded. "Harry Potter."  
"What about a middle name?" James asked. He seemed to agree that 'Harry Potter' didn't sound all that bad.  
"James. Harry James Potter," Lily said. She paused, grinned, and looked down at her son.  
"What are the chances of me getting you to change your mind?" James asked.  
"Slim to none," Lily grinned. "Do you not like it?"  
"I don't like James - I like Harry, but not followed by James," James sighed.  
"Well, I love it, so you should too."  
Lily leaned into James's side and turned Harry around so he was sitting on her and facing his parents. His eyes had focused now, and they were the exact shape and colour as Lily's.  
"Well, Harry," said James. "Welcome to the family - let me give you a very important tip: if you should end up alone in a room with Sirius, you cry your little heart out, okay?"  
Harry stared up at James, mystified, his black tuft of hair sticking up on all ends.  
"Now, Harry, why don't we teach Daddy a thing or two?" said Lily. She picked up Harry and handed him over to James. "Guys' night out - that's Daddy's night to hang with the guys and do whatever he wants. He gets that night once a week."  
James grinned. "Sounds great!"  
"But then there's Mummy's night out," Lily went out. "Mummy's night out happens on the same night as Daddy's night out. Mummy's night out is my chance to hang out with the girls and do whatever I want. The reason it's also Daddy's night out is because Daddy get to take his son out!"  
Lily stopped to eye James, noticing that he was trying to flatten Harry's hair.  
"James - if it doesn't work for you, do you honestly think it'll work for him?" Lily giggled. "Anyways, these nights won't be for awhile, because Mummy can't bare to leave her handsome little guy, can she?" She took Harry from James again.  
"What - waking up five times a night hasn't made you eager to get out for a bit?"  
"Not in the least."  
James shook his head. "That's my girl."  
There was a knock at the door, so James got up to answer it. Remus and Krystle came inside and joined Lily in the living room.  
"I haven't seen you two around much," said James, taking his seat again.  
"We've been out doing... all sorts of things," said Krystle. "Relaxing - taking our hols."  
"How do you have holidays if you're both unemployed?" James questioned.  
Remus frowned. "It's summer, isn't it?"  
"What kind of stuff have you been doing?" Lily asked Krystle.  
"Spas, beaches, massages," said Krystle, ending with a sigh.  
James shook his head. "How do you have holidays if you're both unemployed?" he repeated. "Are you vacationing before Remus has to go away and work?"  
Krystle eyed James and warned him with a quick shake of her head. Remus slouched into his seat.  
"Go away and work where?" he groaned.  
"I... though you were gonna do the teaching thing," James said cautiously.  
Remus shook his head. "I went for the interview thing. I did everything top marks - and I probably would've gotten the job if the bloody gits hadn't kept asking me questions about my... monthly problem."  
Krystle and Lily both snorted and put their hands over their mouths to stifle their laughter.  
"What?" James said.  
"Er, nothing," Lily giggled.  
"Nothing at all," said Krystle. "Go on, Rem."  
"I know that they won't hire a werewolf - who would?"  
"Wasn't it Dumbledore who was doing the interview and testing with you?"  
"Er, well, yeah," said Remus. "But he's only one wizard - even if he is Dumbledore. He can't change the decisions of the entire school board." "You can always go back to work for my dad," James said.  
"No - I don't want to be stuck there for the rest of my life. I might just as well stick to getting dole - at least I won't have to worry about being shunned at work."  
"Well," James grinned, "you can always baby-sit for us - we aren't frugal when it comes to pay!"  
"Bugger off, James!" Remus spat, throwing a pillow at James.  
"C'mon, Rem!" James laughed. "You have to admit, if you were in my shoes, you'd be laughing too - I'm sitting here listening to you rant about living off benefits for the rest of your life, when you've taken care of yourself for the past three years, on your own! Face it, you know you'll be fine - you just want an excuse to be bummed out about having to shag your girlfriend on your 'holidays' - what the hell is the matter with you?"  
Krystle and Lily both burst out laughing when James finished his little "speech". Even Remus smiled.  
"Whatever," Remus rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, you guys are more than welcome to continue to argue over this," said Lily, "but I have to go get Harry ready for his visit to Grandpa's."  
"Harry, eh?" Remus raised his eyebrows. "What - after Harold?"  
"In a way," Lily nodded, and she took Harry upstairs.  
James shrugged. "At least that business is over... Now - are you guys aware of Sirius's, er, birthday present?"  
Krystle nodded. "Lily told me ages ago."  
Remus looked back and forth between Krystle and James. "What! Why wasn't I informed?"  
James eyed Remus. "Maybe you're not trustworthy enough, who knows?"  
Remus was about to retort, but Krystle laid her hand on his knee and said sternly, "I'll tell you later, hun."  
"This better be enough for him - it's gonna get harder and harder to top his last present. The bike, and now this... What'll be next?"  
"A hooker?" Remus suggested, grinning, and then quickly Disapparated.  
Krystle rolled her eyes. "See you later, James."  
  
***  
  
Lily and James Apparated to the Potter Manor, with Harry, once Lily had changed him and gotten his things. Harry was fast asleep, resting his head on James's shoulder wearing a blue romper suit.  
"Aww, look at him," Lily said after knocking on the door.  
Harold opened the door, grinning wildly. He took notice at once that Harry was asleep and spoke quietly to Lily and James.  
"How're you two? C'mon in."  
James strolled inside, not looking exactly where he was going, but he managed to make it into the sitting room effortlessly. He sat down on the couch and made sure that Harry was okay.  
Lily tossed Harry's bag next to the couch and sat down next to James. Harold sat opposite them in his chair.  
"You look tired, Lil," Harold frowned. "This must be a lot of work for you to do."  
"James has been slightly helpful," Lily said, grinning.  
"Slightly?" James said indignantly. "Who looks after Harry while you go on your little jogs after he wakes up at six every morning?"  
"Yeah? And who tends to him the other seven or eight times he wakes up?"  
"Whoa - whoa - wait!" said Harold. "Harry?"  
"Oh - yeah!" Lily said excitedly. "We finally decided."  
"Do you like it?" James said, smiling.  
Harold looked quite shocked, but honored as well. "It's - it - er -"  
"You're welcome," James shook his head. "You can pay us back by babysitting every now and then."  
"I've got a better idea," said Harold. He got up and grabbed a box that was sitting near the window and settled it in front of James's feet.  
"What's that?" asked James.  
Lily leaned forward and opened the box. The first thing she pulled out was a worn but endearing light blue baby blanket.  
"No way," James said quietly, shaking his head. "You didn't!"  
"Why wouldn't I?" said Harold. "We weren't going to get rid of it, even if we stuck with one child."  
"What is it?" asked Lily.  
James nodded towards the blanket in her hands. "That was mine when I was a baby."  
"Aww," said Lily. "Harold, that's so sweet!"  
"It's nothing," Harold shrugged. "There's some clothes in there, as well. And - if you'll look at the bottom of the box..."  
Lily dug to the bottom and retrieved a picture frame. "Aww," she said, after looking its photo.  
James took one glance at the picture and scoffed. "Why the hell did you keep that?"  
"Why wouldn't I?" Harold chuckled. "That's James when he was about four months old," he said to Lily.  
Lily looked back at the black and white, moving picture of the baby James. She held it up to Harry's sleeping face and grinned. "Identical."  
  
*** 


	63. Happy Birthday, Sirius

September was approaching, and the fortunate summer weather seemed to be fading away, which was ill timed for Lily. The weather was getting wetter and windier; making Lily's jogs a complex job. She was determined to lose her gained pregnancy pounds, and she was running every morning after six, which was usually when Harry would wake up again. James was a nervous wreck to take care of him alone for forty minutes, but everyday had run smoothly so far, as Harry wouldn't wake much while she was gone.  
On September first, a storm was brewing, and Lily and James had Sirius over to discuss plans for his birthday.  
"So what do we have planned so far?" asked Sirius.  
James frowned. "We?"  
"Yes, we! I'm your best friend - your son's godfather! It's your responsibility!"  
Lily came thumping down the stairs with a big box in her arms. She eyed James.  
"He's asleep, finally. I'm going to stick your old Hogwarts robes in the crawl space, James. You had about fifteen sets - we're limited on space..."  
Lily disappeared into the study.  
James shrugged. "I don't know what you want to do."  
"You have three days! You've at least gotten my present, right?"  
"Er, yeah," James said nervously, but with a mischievous smile. "Order it months ago - should be here soon..."  
Just then, Harry's cries could be heard from upstairs.  
"Uh oh - he must've wakened. Hang on a sec."  
James ran upstairs and picked up Harry, who stopped crying the second he was held. James came back and sat halfway down the stairs, cradling Harry. There was a knock at the door.  
"Can you get that, Sirius?"  
"Fine," Sirius shrugged. He walked to the front door, unlocked it, and -  
"Sirius?"  
Sirius turned around, his hands still on the handle.  
Lily was sitting next to James now, and they were both grinning wildly. "Happy birthday, Sirius," they said in unison.  
Sirius raised his eyebrows, turned back to face the door, and opened it.  
The rain was still slashing down hard on the ground, and a strike of lightning lit up the face of the woman who was standing in front of Sirius. She was wearing a black rain jacket, dark slacks, had a duffle bag slung over her shoulder, and her blond hair was soaked to the tip.  
"Dar?" Sirius said softly and subtly. He put his hand over his mouth.  
"Hey, Sirius... Happy birthday."  
And the next thing Darlene knew, Sirius had slipped his arms around her waist; he gazed into her eyes for a few moments before pulling her closer and kissing her.  
Darlene dropped her bag at her feet and put her arms around Sirius's neck.  
"What - what are you doing here?" Sirius said after breaking away a few moments later.  
Darlene sniffed and wiped a tear off her cheek. "Well, long story short: I left the job I was working on."  
Sirius turned around, one arm still around Darlene. "You guys! You - and! You didn't tell me?"  
"We knew how much you hate surprises, and I didn't want you to be totally happy on your birthday," James smirked.  
Sirius turned back to Darlene and hugged her. "This is so - bloody - brilliant! I've missed you so much!" he whispered into her ear.  
"I've missed you, too," Darlene sighed.  
Sirius closed the door and dragged Darlene's bag further inside.  
"I've only got a little while," Darlene said, sniffing again.  
"What! Why?" Sirius said immediately.  
"Well... I didn't just leave the thing I was working on... I left my entire job - my career..."  
Sirius's mouth dropped. "Why the hell did you do that?"  
Darlene shook her head. "We can discuss that later... I just have to get down there, sort everything out, and get my stuff over here... I'll be free by tomorrow night."  
"And what about tonight? Where will you stay?"  
"They owe me a house. That's why I've got to get down there soon so I can get some sleep," Darlene explained. She turned to Lily and James.  
"Hey, guys," she sniffed.  
Lily got up right away and gave Darlene a hug. They were both crying silently now.  
"Lil, you look beautiful," Darlene said.  
"Aww... thank you... Welcome back," Lily smiled.  
"Thanks..." Darlene turned to James. "Come here, you."  
James grinned and stood up. He held Harry to the side of his body and gave Darlene a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you for... for everything," Darlene whispered.  
"No problem," James smiled.  
Darlene turned her attention to Harry, who was looking curiously at her.  
"Oh!" said James. "Dar, this is Harry..."  
Darlene grinned and took Harry's hand. "You guys! He's beautiful... Oh, Lil, I wish I was there when you had him..."  
"Me too," Lily smiled, "but... that doesn't matter. You're here now; that's what's important."  
"Ugh, now I really don't want to go," Darlene said sadly. "But I should get this all over with now so that I'm free. So... Let's say goodbye."  
Darlene kissed Harry's hand, James on the cheek, and give Lily a hug. She turned to Sirius, who was just watching her, in a bit of a daze, took his hand and her bag, and headed out the door.  
Sirius shut the door behind him and hugged Darlene again.  
"This is... for good?" Sirius whispered, still hugging her.  
"Yeah," Darlene responded. "For good."  
Sirius hugged her tighter. "Thank you."  
"Don't thank me... Thank James." Darlene sighed and kissed his neck softly. "I'll go over to your house tomorrow when I finish everything..."  
"Do you need any -?"  
"No," Darlene cut him off. "I'll be fine. I can take care of this easily."  
Sirius exhaled. "Okay... So, then, I'll... see you tomorrow?"  
"The second I'm done," Darlene answered. She leaned forward and gave Sirius a long kiss, and then Disapparated.  
Sirius went back into Lily and James's house with his hands over his mouth. Lily was rocking Harry to sleep, sitting on the stairs again, and James was pacing the hallway.  
"So? Are you... okay?" Lily grinned.  
Sirius scoffed. "I have... absolutely no idea what to say... I'm speechless..." He leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down to the bottom.  
James smirked. "I told you the present would be here soon... I think you underestimated how soon I meant."  
"No shit," Sirius said, his eyes wide. He looked up at James, then over to Lily, and stared down at his knees. "Thanks, you guys..."  
Lily sighed. "I'm gonna... er... I'm gonna go and put Harry to sleep."  
"Oh - I'll do it," Sirius said immediately. He got up and took Harry from Lily, then marched slowly up the stairs. James followed him.  
"What's wrong?" James asked, closing the door behind him.  
Sirius was kneeling next to Harry's cradle, looking somber. He ran his hand through his hair, over his eyes, and on his mouth. "This seems... too good to be true... maybe it is..."  
James shook his head. "Nothing is too wonderful to be true."  
Sirius sighed and dropped his hand onto the side of the cradle. "She shouldn't have done this... not just for me..."  
"She didn't do it just for you," said James, sitting down on the bed. "She did this for the both of you... When I went and saw her -"  
"What?" Sirius interrupted him, turning around to face James, still on his knees.  
"Er... It's not important right now... But... She was completely miserable alone - without you... And you were the same. You guys cannot bare to be without each other, so it's all for the best."  
"She left her job!" Sirius said, and a bit too loudly, because Harry started to cry. Sirius quickly turned around and reached for Harry; he held him closely, the saddened look still on his face, and started to rock Harry softly. "If she wanted to leave her job, she should've done it before when she was forced to leave Ireland."  
"Sirius, back then, neither of you knew how much you needed each other. Everyone makes mistakes, and it was about time this one was fixed."  
"I knew how important that job was to her, James," Sirius shook his head. "What changed so suddenly?"  
James sighed. "I think that's up to Dar to explain to you..."  
  
***  
  
Sirius woke up restlessly early the next day. He'd gotten very little sleep that night, his nagging thoughts keeping him awake. He gave up on trying to get back to sleep, and sauntered into the kitchen to make some coffee.  
Tamaris was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bagel and reading the Daily Prophet. "Hey there, hot stuff," she grinned. "Did you have a good sleep?"  
"What would give you that impression?" Sirius yawned.  
"You look like hell," she answered.  
"I have my reasons, so bugger off!" Sirius snapped. He sat down next to Tamaris, waiting for his coffee.  
"Oh, ho! Someone's in a grouchy mood!" Tamaris smirked. "You'd think you'd be a bit happier, what with your birthday coming up and all... I thought you wanted to turn twenty!"  
Sirius sighed. "Yeah, I do... I dunno, I guess I'll be okay after tonight."  
Tamaris snorted and took another bite out of her bagel. "Okay... if you say so... Let me know if you need a hand..."  
Sirius elbowed her and got up to get his coffee, then sat back down next to her and started to drink. "So what are you doing tonight?" he sighed.  
Tamaris shrugged and continued to stare down at her paper. "Nothing, so far... Probably just hanging around."  
"At your place, right?" Sirius said quite quickly, setting down his drink before he spilt it.  
Tamaris still focused on the newspaper, trying hard not to grin too much. "What's it to you? Aren't you working or something?"  
"No," said Sirius, "I'm off for a few days."  
"Going out then?"  
"No..."  
Tamaris folded her paper in half and slapped it down on the table. "What's the big deal then?" she snapped. "Too cool for your older sister? Want to stay home alone? Want to be miserable and wallow in your own self- pity?"  
Sirius looked at Tamaris with a glazed look in his eyes for a few moments, his expressionless mouth widening into a wild grin. "Shit... you don't know, do you?"  
Tamaris raised her eyebrow. "Know what?"  
Sirius snickered and picked up his coffee again. "Wow... Everyone was in on it except for you... Smart move, I s'pose - you wouldn't have been able to keep it fro me for more than a day or two..."  
Tamaris lifted her hands in the 'what the hell are you talking about' sort of way, and shrieked, "What the hell are you talking about!"  
Sirius licked his lips, still grinning, and set down his empty mug. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to start getting ready for my date tonight."  
He left the kitchen, still laughing to himself, and leaving Tamaris in the dark about what was happening. Around seven o'clock that night... Tamaris Apparated into Sirius's den, hoping she wouldn't interrupt her brother. Sirius was lying on the couch with his feet raised up on the arm, and he was smoking. He was wearing black slacks and a dressy, tan-coloured shirt.  
"Oh, ho! Look at you!" Tamaris grinned.  
"Go," Sirius said, without changing his position in the slightest.  
Tamaris ignored him. "I talked to Lily..."  
"Go," Sirius repeated, a bit firmer.  
"You're not even gonna let me meet her? The love of your life?"  
Sirius turned his head and shot daggers at Tamaris. "Get out of my house, now!"  
Tamaris's smile faded very slightly. She sat down in the leather chair opposite her brother. "So... so what does this mean? Are - are you two back together now, or what?"  
Sirius looked back up the ceiling, took another drag of his cigarette, and sighed. "I don't know... That's why I'm worried about tonight. I have no idea what's going to happen..."  
Tamaris slouched in the chair and rested her head on her shoulder. "I find this so sweet... You've been separated for so long... Your loves keeps your connection strong... She surprises you for your birthday by coming back... My God - you two are gonna screw like bunnies!"  
Sirius grinned, shook his head, and rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Tamaris saw his hand come up leveled with the coffee table and out his fag out on the ashtray, then drop back down next to his head on the floor.  
"Fucking hell, my head hurts!"  
Tamaris giggled. "Have you been drinking all day or something?"  
"Fuck, no," Sirius groaned. "I've been thinking all day."  
Tamaris shook her head. "I pity you... Now, come on! Get up! She could be here at any time!"  
"And you don't have to worry about that, because you'll be gone!" Sirius hissed, getting up on his fours.  
"Fine. I'll go. I'll be here tomorrow morning, bright and early, to meet this woman," Tamaris said, standing up to leave. Sirius got up too, holding his head in agony. There was a serene knock at the front door. Tamaris grinned. "Good luck," she said, and with that, she Disapparated.  
Sirius quickly straightened up and ran one hand through his hair, then sauntered over to the front door. With a quick rub of his eyes and sharp inhale, Sirius opened the door and smiled immediately.  
Darlene grinned at Sirius's sudden presence, but he could see in her eyes that she was troubled. She was dressed to kill - she had on a silky, slinky black dress, with thin straps, a droopy front, and a slit at the thigh. She had a long, elegant, dark grey suede coat tied loosely in the front to protect her from the rain, and strappy, black leather high-heeled shoes.  
Her smiled weakened slightly. "I'm going to murder someone, I swear to God..."  
"Come in, quick, you're getting drenched!" Sirius said.  
Darlene entered, and Sirius closed the door behind her. She took her coat off and hung it up next to Sirius's leather jacket. Her eyes glazed over when she saw it, and she traced her fingers gently down the back of it before turning to Sirius and hugging him.  
"Are you okay?" asked Sirius softly; holding his hands on Darlene's side and gazing intently at her.  
Darlene shook her head slowly, and then rested it on his shoulder. "Things aren't going exactly as planned..."  
"What's wrong?" he asked, stroking her hair.  
Darlene shut her eyes and sighed. "The good news is that they're shipping all of my stuff here straight away... The bad news is that... I don't have a house - I won't even get a small flat out them... They claim that since I sold my house when I left - which of course, were their orders - I can use that money to buy a new one... But I'm in debt, so that's not going to happen."  
"What about your place in Ireland? Can't you sell that?" Sirius asked, very concerned.  
"Doesn't belong to me," Darlene shrugged. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, then opened her eyes and looked at Sirius. "Have you been smoking?"  
Sirius chuckled. "You're quite attentive for someone so uneasy..."  
"I'm always attentive... that was what I was trained to do," Darlene said. She crossed her arms and walked leisurely into the den.  
"So where're you staying?" Sirius asked, following her.  
Darlene sat down in the couch Sirius had been smoking on and shrugged. "I haven't a clue. Everything is falling apart... I have no job, no money, nowhere to live... All I really have is you..." She smiled slightly and looked up at Sirius. "Which is worth everything to me."  
Sirius grinned and came and sat down next to Darlene. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"What the hell am I going to do?" she whispered.  
"You don't have to worry about that right now," Sirius said calmly. "You should enjoy yourself before we sort everything out..."  
Darlene smiled, closed her eyes, and nodded. After a few moments of silence, she shifted her position so her head rested on his chest; she had on leg over his, and her arm around his front. Sirius held her a little closer.  
"I've missed you," she murmured.  
"I've missed you, too," Sirius said quietly. "I don't know how I've been able to live without you here with me all this time..."  
Darlene exhaled deeply. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment... And how hard it's been knowing it might've never come..."  
"Why wouldn't it?" Sirius asked, running his hand swiftly up and down her leg.  
"I didn't honestly expect you to wait for me," Darlene sighed. "If I had known that you were going to wait, I wouldn't have stayed for so long... I would've just given up when things weren't going as planned."  
"Why the hell wouldn't I wait?" Sirius said with a bit of a chuckle. "You're the only thing I need in my life to be happy..."  
Darlene grinned and sat up on top of Sirius's legs. "Then being with you is the only thing that's important to me right now," she said, swathing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.  
Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist, starting to kiss her back, but he tensed quickly.  
Darlene leaned back a bit and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"  
Sirius sighed. "By 'be with me', do you mean... like, 'be with me' be with me - or just... be near me?"  
Darlene giggled. "'Be with you' be with you."  
Sirius grinned and ran one hand down her check then drew her face closer so their lips met.  
It was Darlene who stopped this time.  
"Unless you don't want to," she added, with a weak smile.  
"Of course I want to," Sirius grinned again. "Why the hell wouldn't I want to?"  
Darlene grinned and shook her head. She leaned forwards and started to trail kisses on his neck.  
"Mmm," Sirius sighed, running his fingertips softly down her spine. "Are - are you sure you're okay with this?"  
"Mm-hmm," Darlene sounded, not bothering to stop.  
"Are you sure?" Sirius repeated, sounding slightly anxious.  
Darlene paused and rested her cheek on his shoulder. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she whispered softly into his ear. She continued to kiss him; wandering her hands down his sides and pulling his shirt up a few inches.  
"Dar?" Sirius murmured.  
"Oh, for the love of God, Sirius!" Darlene groaned, sitting up straight again and staring at him with a slight frown. "What is it?"  
Sirius grinned handsomely. "I love you," he said softly, barely above a whisper  
Darlene smiled and dropped her gaze, blushing slightly. "I love you, too," she said as he pulled her close and kissed her neck softly, sucking lightly at her skin. He ran his hands up and down her sides; meanwhile nipping at her shoulder; their bodies pressed close together. Darlene brought her arms up around Sirius's neck and rested her forehead on top of his shoulder, in a bit of a daze. Sirius moved his hands to her back and slipped one hand a few inches underneath the back of her dress, caressing her velvet skin.  
Darlene sighed contently, receiving a curious look from Sirius. She merely smiled at him. Sirius brought his lips to hers again, slipping in a bit more tongue. She felt her body relax into his; his kiss seemed to drain her of any energy she had. Mustering up all the control her mind could grasp, she pulled away from him, looking into his piercing blue eyes, losing herself in his depths.  
Sirius brought his forefinger down the strap of her dress, following the neckline. His touch made her shiver and she sank deeper into his arms. Sirius eased Darlene over so she lay across the couch on her back, and rested one knee in between her thighs the other next to her hip. He leaned over her and brushed his lips over her forehead, then moved his kisses downward. His mouth traveled down past her neck, beyond her breasts, until he stopped just below her navel.  
Darlene's hands wandered into Sirius's hair and down the back of his neck. She pulled him up by his shirt so her was level to her face, and kissed him.  
  
*** 


	64. Bliss

***  
  
"I cannot believe you didn't tell me!" Tamaris whined as Lily poured her a cup of tea. "I'm his sister! You can't omit those kinds of details with me!"  
"C'mon, Tam, you would've kept it a secret for how long - two days? Three?" James laughed, stirring the eggs in the frying pan on the other side of the kitchen.  
Tamaris frowned. "Point taken..." She drank her tea in silence.  
James grinned and shook his head. He served the eggs onto three plates and sent them over to the table with his wand, one landing abruptly in front of Tamaris, which she started to eat gratefully.  
"He did seem to be happy, though, didn't he?" Lily asked Tamaris, eyeing her breakfast suspiciously.  
"Er," Tamaris said, sinking into her seat a little.  
"What? What is it?" Lily said quickly, picking up her fork, but not eating anything.  
"He was a little worried, wasn't he?" James offered.  
"Yeah," said Tamaris, "and can you blame him? I'd freak if I were in his position... He had no idea what to expect..."  
James sat down with the two of them at his place set, digging into the mountain of eggs on his own plate.  
Lily eyed him, a bit appalled, and pushed her own plate away altogether. "He was just a bit anxious. He'll be fine today."  
  
***  
  
Sirius rolled over and yawned, grabbing a pillow to block to sun from his eyes. It took him a moment for his brain to process everything that'd happened, and he shot up and looked around his room. Darlene was nowhere in sight, but there was a piece of parchment placed on the nightstand. Sirius grabbed it, blinking sleepily, and read the rushed scroll. I'll be back in time for breakfast, it read, with a little heart drawn beneath the message.  
Sirius sighed and folded the note, putting it back on the table. He stretched and yawned again, then stood up, his balance wavering as he wrapped a sheet around his waist, and then sauntered into the kitchen. Darlene was leaning over the counter wearing black sweatpants and a plain white tank top. She turned her head and smiled when she saw Sirius walking groggily into the room.  
"Have a good sleep?" she asked, smoothing a lock of hair behind her ear.  
"If you wanna call that sleep," Sirius smirked, winking at her.  
She grinned and turned her attention back to the paper she was reading. Sirius stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder.  
"What've you been up to?" he asked, barely above a whisper.  
"Sorting out more of this shit," Darlene said, frowning as she read on. She finally finished, sighing, and turned around in Sirius's arms, wrapping hers around his neck and kissing him good morning.  
"Mmm," Sirius smiled. "Still no luck?"  
"Not in the least," she said, resting her head on his bare chest. "I can keep fighting, but they'll never give in... I won't ever get my home back. I'm lost..."  
"I was thinking about this before... You know, it's not the end of the world... If worse comes to worse, there is a solution..." Sirius said, pausing and biting his lip.  
Darlene looked up at him. "What's that?"  
"You could, you know... stay here..."  
Darlene put her cheek to his skin again. "Seriously?" she hesitated.  
"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "I mean... We were practically living together in January... Why not now?"  
"That's a pretty big step... are you sure you're ready for that?"  
"I -" Sirius started, but paused as he heard a knock at the door. It creaked open, and the footsteps of someone entered the house and shut the door behind them.  
"Sirius?" James's voice called from the entrance. "You home, mate?"  
"Yeah," Sirius replied. "In here."  
James peered around the corner and entered the room cautiously.  
"Good morning, James," Darlene said brightly, leaving Sirius's arms and picking up her letter off the counter, along with the pen she'd been using.  
"'Mornin'," James grinned, arching an eyebrow at Sirius's sheet. "Did you two get any sleep?"  
Sirius smirked. "Oh - sleep! I've heard of that! That's what married couples do at night..."  
James's eyes widened. "Married couples without children, you mean?"  
Sirius laughed. "That'd be it. Can I offer you some coffee?"  
"No, thanks, I've got to get back home soon. I just came here to head you two off about the interrogation that'll be arriving soon."  
"Uh oh," Sirius grimaced. "Tam?"  
"Yeah," James said, clearly enjoying himself.  
"Tam?" Darlene questioned, clueless.  
Sirius gave her a weak smile and arranged his sheet. "Er, yeah...my sister."  
Darlene let out a surprised expression. "The one you hate and haven't talked to in ages?"  
"Hated," Sirius corrected her, "and... well... the short story would be that we worked it all out."  
"She's very excited about meeting you, Dar," James winked. "She's heard many things about you..."  
"Is that good or bad?" Darlene asked in a hushed, worried tone.  
"Depends how you look at it, but generally good, in my opinion," James said, adding a reassuring nod.  
"She's not gonna bite," Sirius growled.  
Darlene nodded. "I'm going to go and get ready." She gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek, smiled at James, and hurried off down the hall.  
Sirius sighed and turned around, busying himself with coffee. "I don't know if you saved me or screwed me, James... I did something really stupid."  
James laughed and sat down. "Alright, let's hear it."  
Sirius sighed again, turning to face James and leaning against the counter. He scratched the back of his neck then rested his hand there, and said, his face full of doubt, "I think I might've asked her to move in with me..."  
James opened his mouth to say something quick, but no sound came out. After furrowing his brow, he tried again, succeeding this time. "You think? What do you mean?"  
Sirius winced. "I dunno... Well, yeah, I did... but... I'm not sure if she just disregarded it or if she took it seriously..."  
"Well... you should just..." James swallowed. "Fuck, that's a bit of a shit-trap you got yourself into!"  
Sirius scoffed. "Thank you for your words of wisdom, Prongs!"  
James grinned. "Sorry mate, I'm no woman. Don't know how to advise you - you should ask Tamaris, she's the expert in that area."  
"Yeah, I guess," Sirius said, turning and grabbing a mug out of the cupboard.  
"Speaking of Tam, she should be here in a few," said James. "I'd better get out of here before all of hell breaks loose. Oh - and here's some valuable advice, Padfoot -"  
Sirius turned and glanced at James.  
"-Maybe put some clothes on?" James grinned, and Disapparated.  
Sirius chuckled and walked into his bedroom, where Darlene was sitting on his bed, wearing only a pair of black dress slacks and a black bra. She was pulling her hair up in a high ponytail. Sirius leaned inside the doorframe and grinned.  
"What?" Darlene asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothing," Sirius said immediately. "Just... Any reason to be getting ready so frantically?"  
"I'm, er... I'm going to go and try to work this out once more. I'll give up if I don't win this time," Darlene said. She got off the bed and knelt down in front of a large, over-packed duffle bag next to the door that Sirius hadn't noticed when he'd woken up. "I haven't really had any in- person arguments, and I think a good confrontation will work... I just have to... make a good impression... Argh! Damnit! Where the hell did I put that top?"  
Darlene dug further into her bag, tossing a couple things behind her out of fury. Sirius sighed and grabbed some clothes out of his wardrobe and changed into them, then grabbed some plain black robes to wear over top. Darlene found her white sweater and held up, letting out a sigh of relief. She pulled it over her head hastily and found the arms, the collapsed on the bed, groaning. Sirius sat next to her and ran his hand soothingly down her back.  
"I know this isn't the easiest thing in the world for you to go through, and..." Sirius sighed. "I'm here for you, Dar..."  
Darlene turned on her side and rested her head on Sirius's thigh. "I know you are..."  
Sirius ran his hands through his hair, trying to smooth it out. "Why don't you jet and take care of this now... I'll take care of Tamaris until you get back."  
"You sure?" Darlene uttered quietly.  
"Yeah."  
"Alright," murmured Darlene. She sat and kissed Sirius lightly before Disapparating.  
On cue, there was a brief knock at the door, and Tamaris had entered.  
"I need to start locking that door," Sirius grinned. "And sorry to rain on your parade, but you just missed her."  
Tamaris's face fell. "What? Where'd she go?"  
"To work to sort the last of the conflict out, but don't worry - she'll be back."  
Tamaris sighed and followed Sirius into the den and sat next to him. She looked expectantly at him, but he only stared out the window, not really seeing anything.  
"Well?" Tamaris finally broke the silence a minute later.  
"Well what?" Sirius asked, almost angrily, shooting her a sideways glance.  
"The last time I saw you, you were all confused and had no idea what to think about anything, and you were clueless as to what was going to happen. Now I'm in the same place you were - only I don't know what I should be thinking about your situation, and I don't know what happened. Care to shed a little light on it for me?"  
"Not really," Sirius said, grinning, and he earned a small swat on the shoulder from his sister. "Oh, fine! You want to know what happened? I'm not giving you details!"  
"I don't want details - save those for James," Tamaris added with a smirk.  
"Fine... We decided not to talk about everything that had happened in her absence for too long, which we'd save for later... and... before anything... happened... I just... clarified what the 'status' was. So yes, we are back together. Yes, we did 'screw like bunnies', as you chose to put it, and yes - I did make an absolute idiot of myself and ask her to live with me!" Sirius spurted out without meaning to.  
Tamaris sat wide-eyed and silent for a few moments before responding. "I - I kinda figured that all that would happen... except... You asked her to live with you? Are you out of your mind!"  
"Yeah," Sirius said, with a definite nod. "I dunno why I did it... I just... did..."  
"What happened, exactly?" Tamaris sighed, crossing her arms.  
"Well, her work has screwed her over, basically, and she's got no money and no home. I told her that... if worse comes to worse, her home would be here," Sirius finished with a bit of a groan, putting his face in his hands.  
"And what did she say to that?"  
"I don't know," Sirius mumbled. "Something about it being a big step and all, and she wanted to know if I was ready for that."  
"And your answer to that was?"  
"I couldn't answer! James interrupted, the stupid prat!"  
Tamaris thought for a moment. "What was your answer going to be?"  
Sirius shrugged. "Right off the bat, I would've said I was ready."  
There was another moment of silence.  
"What's the big deal?" Tamaris sighed. "The only thing that would make this all a mistake is you not wanting her to live here... and you do. Why's that so stupid?"  
"I - what? I thought you were against this, and in agreement that I'm a git?" Sirius said dully.  
"You are a git - but I see no wrong in what you did. You obviously love her and want to be with her, and be closer to her... There's no shame in that. I'm sure she feels the same about you, and she only seemed doubtful about living here because she wasn't sure if you actually wanted to. Make sense?"  
"Er - yeah... No, not really," Sirius shook is head, chuckling a bit, oblivious to the person who had Apparated into the kitchen across the hall  
Tamaris sighed and rolled her eyes. "Do you love her?"  
"Of course," Sirius answered instantly.  
"Does she love you?"  
"I sure as hell hope so!" Sirius grinned, earning a disapproving tut from Tamaris. He straightened his face and answered properly, "Yeah..."  
"And you both still want to be with each other?" Tamaris went on.  
"Yes."  
"Then you have nothing to worry about," Tamaris said honestly. "Give her a little time to ponder, and the conflict will be solved."  
Sirius sighed and leaned back. "My God, you're good at that!"  
Tamaris beamed. They both sat in understandable silence for a few moments before hearing a couple loud thumps coming from the bedroom. Sirius got up immediately and entered his room.  
Darlene was bending over a large box in the far corner of the room, looking rather disgruntled, though she smiled brightly at Sirius when she noticed him.  
"That was fast," Sirius said, impressed.  
"I gave up within minutes," Darlene confessed. "They probably would've charged me if I'd stayed any longer to argue, so I just grabbed one of the boxes of clothes out of my office to take back with me."  
"Good idea," Sirius said. He held out a hand to Darlene, and she stood and took it. They walked down the hall and back into the den, where Tamaris was sitting up tall, grinning wildly.  
"Tam," Sirius noted, "This is Darlene. Dar -" Sirius gave her hand a brief squeeze, "-this is my sister Tamaris."  
"Good to meet you," Tamaris nodded.  
"And you," Darlene said somewhat nervously.  
"My God..." Tamaris shook her head. "You're even more gorgeous than he described you to be..."  
Darlene blushed. Sirius rolled his eyes. The three of them sat and talked for an hour or two, discussing the events that had occurred in England while Darlene was in Ireland. Darlene and Tamaris grew to like each other very quickly.  
The sun was starting to set, and Tamaris had busied herself in the kitchen out of hunger. Darlene sat close next to Sirius, his arms around her.  
"I, er," she said quietly, "I'm going to send a letter out tonight and have the rest of the stuff that's in my office shipped here, if that's all right with you..."  
"Sure, no problem," Sirius said, disregarding what she meant exactly.  
Tamaris entered the room and sat down opposite the couple, bearing a plate with a monstrous sandwich atop. She sighed happily, leaning back in her seat and sticking her feet up on the coffee table. Setting her plate on her lap, she took an enormous bite out of the mixed sandwich, then said to Sirius, whose mouth was open in shock, "You have no food -"  
"Left?" Sirius interjected, his eyes wide.  
"Nothing good to begin with," she swallowed. "This was the best I could do."  
"That's my entire fridge between two pieces of bread!" Sirius said angrily.  
"I think you're exaggerating just a little," said Darlene timidly.  
Tamaris shook her head. "No, he's not." She took another bite and swallowed quickly. "His fridge is always a ghost town."  
Darlene laughed. "Figures. Typical guy."  
Tamaris grinned and nodded in her agreement. She glanced out the window the window and scowled. "It sure is getting dark fast..."  
"At least the rain has stopped - for now, anyways," Sirius sighed.  
"Mmm," Tamaris sounded, standing up with her half-eaten sandwich and abandoning the plate on the coffee table. "I'd best be off. You kids have fun, now."  
"It was good to meet you, Tam," Darlene smiled.  
"Good to meet you, too, Dar," Tamaris said, winking at Sirius and Disapparating.  
"Alright!" Darlene said abruptly, sitting up straight. "Let's do it!"  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Do...what, exactly?" he asked, adding a sly grin to his expression.  
Darlene rolled her eyes. "Not that..."  
Sirius chuckled. "What, then?"  
Darlene straightened herself again. "Let's live together."  
Sirius's eyes widened.  
Darlene continued. "I really think this is a brilliant idea. I want to be with you, so why not? It'd save me a hell of a lot of trouble in the end. Let's do it."  
"Seriously?"  
Darlene nodded and grinned.  
Sirius didn't exactly know what to say. He had an idea imbedded in his mind - a fantasy, really - of what it'd be like when Darlene agreed to live with him, but his mind was numb with shock.  
Darlene raised her brow. "You haven't changed your mind, have you?"  
"No!" Sirius said at once, grinning. "No - of course I haven't. I want you to be here with me more than anything in the world!"  
Darlene smiled, taking Sirius's arms and wrapping them around herself, then kissing him.  
  
*** 


	65. Reunion

***  
  
James woke up abruptly the next morning. He very much wanted to go back to sleep, still exhausted, but was too freezing. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and looked around. It was still dark outside, the bedroom door was open, the light in the bathroom was on, and the duvet was on the floor. Grabbing his glasses, James got up and sauntered lazily to the bathroom, where Lily was pulling a sweatshirt over her head. She jumped when she saw James.  
"Did I wake you, sweetie?"  
"Something did," James said, and then yawned.  
"Well, I'm glad you're up. I'm going for a run now - I imagine Harry will be waking up soon."  
Lily kissed James on the cheek and left quickly before he could object to her going out when it was still so dark out.  
James shivered and went back into his room, grabbing his housecoat quickly and huddling up inside of it. He had just thought of taking a quick shower to warm and wake himself up when his son began to cry. Instantaneously, James went to Harry's aid, picking him up and grabbing the blue baby blanket, then cradling him as he walked slowly downstairs and into the kitchen. Lily had left a bottle of formula for James to feed him, and James warmed it with his wand before feeding Harry. James sat in the living room with Harry, waiting for Lily to return. He got a bit worried when the sun was (finally) starting to rise, and it was beginning to rain again.  
James was in a right fit when Sirius arrived an hour later.  
"All right, mate?" Sirius asked the second he'd seen James. James was still wearing only his boxers and housecoat; his hair was extremely disheveled, and he still hadn't showered or eaten, even though he'd put Harry back to sleep.  
"Lily's been gone for quite awhile," James said, finally settling down a little and sitting down with a cup of tea, biting his lip.  
"Out on her run?" Sirius assumed. "What time did she leave?"  
James scratched his cheek and checked the clock on the wall. "Sun wasn't up - must've been around six."  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "It's nearly ten - she wouldn't be gone for that long, would she?"  
James shook his head. "She's usually about an hour."  
Sirius tried extremely hard not to show too much shock or worry. "I'm sure she's - she's fine... Maybe she went out somewhere else?"  
James shook his head. "I think I'm gonna call my dad..."  
  
***  
  
Harold sat his desk in his study, concentrating hard. He'd never been this frustrated over work before - too long had he worked on this potion and gotten nowhere. He'd almost given up completely.  
He jotted down a few last-minute notes in his file before he got up to go and eat some breakfast, stretching and yawning.  
Annie was already in the kitchen brewing up some coffee, and she smiled warmly at Harold as he staggered inside. "G'morning, Mr. Potter."  
Harold grinned at her. "You're up awfully early - what woke you?"  
"That was my fault," said a voice behind him.  
Harold swung around, slightly alarmed, and saw Lily standing in the doorway wearing sweats and a wide smile.  
"Lily!" he said, putting his hand over heart. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to talk to you about something... I was in a bit of a panic and... I thought I'd come straight here and wait until you woke - little did I know you get about as much sleep as I do."  
Harold smiled sheepishly. "Why sleep when I can work all night?" he said sarcastically. "Come on in and have some breakfast."  
Lily nodded and seated herself, accepting a cup of tea from the cook. Harold sat next to her, looking over his morning owl post quickly then turning his attention back to his guest.  
"So... what did you want to talk to me about?"  
Lily sighed. "I was out on my run this morning, and I bumped into someone I hadn't seen in quite a long time..."  
"Oh? Who might that be?"  
"Her name is Rebecca Freitas... I worked at St. Mungo's with her," Lily said with a sigh. "It was really nice to see her again... and... She asked me when I was coming back."  
Harold nodded his understanding and took a sip from his coffee mug. "What did you tell her?"  
"Well," Lily bit her lip, "I was in a bit of a shock. I haven't really ever thought about when I'd be returning. I just told her, 'Soon, hopefully.' But it really got me thinking... and I would really like to go back to work."  
"So how is this a problem? Why are you in a panic?"  
Before Lily could answer, the phone on the counter started to ring. Harold stood, grimacing.  
"Will you excuse me for a moment, Lily?"  
Lily nodded and Harold quickly answered it.  
"Hello? ... Oh, hi James... What? ... Oh, James, relax... Calm down, okay? ... She's here - relax..."  
"Shit," Lily muttered, standing up and walking over to Harold. "I completely forgot!" she whispered frantically.  
Harold nodded. "Here, you can talk to her-" Harold handed the Lily the phone.  
"Hello?" Lily spoke into it cautiously.  
"Lil! Oh my God - I've been worried sick! Where were you?"  
"I've been here," Lily lied, biting her lip.  
"Why? Why didn't you tell me you would be there?"  
"Calm down, James, I think you're overreacting just a little."  
James's jabbering stopped and he let his breathing go back to normal. "I was really worried about you..."  
"I know," Lily bit her lip. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you - completely slipped my mind..."  
"I understand," James sighed. "Are you coming back soon?"  
"Yeah," Lily nodded, glancing at Harold, who had quite a bemused look on his face, "I'm just gonna finish talking to your dad and I'll come straight home ... Okay... I love you too."  
Lily hung up and let out a sigh of relief.  
Harold chuckled. "I take it my little worry-wart is the problem, then?"  
Lily nodded. "I can't tell him I want to go back to work - he'll freak! He never supported my wanting to work in the first place, and I should never have let him persuade me to leave... I know I'm not quite ready to return, but what am I going to say when I am ready? How's he going to react?"  
Harold shook his head. "He'll react like James. He'll probably blow up at first, then he'll simmer down and remember how much he loves you, and support you - he'll have some uncertainties, but he'll keep his mouth shut."  
"That's what I was afraid of..."  
"If you'd like, I could talk to him a little... start getting the idea embedded into his mind so it's not too much of a shock," Harold suggested.  
Lily smiled graciously. "Would you? Any hints I give out and he'll sense what I'm up to in a split second."  
"Done," Harold grinned. "You'd better get back before he blows your house up... keep in touch."  
  
***  
  
James sighed, hung up the phone and turned Sirius, who was grinning wildly.  
"You handled that perfectly," he said sarcastically.  
James frowned. "For fuck's sake, she's been gone for hours! I was worried!"  
Sirius shrugged. "So... busy tonight? I have to go back to work tomorrow and I want to do something fun before I do..."  
"And Darlene doesn't count as 'something fun to do'?" James grinned, earning a smack from Sirius.  
"Other than sex, you git," Sirius growled. "Besides... tonight is kind of special for us... We want everyone to be there..."  
James raised an eyebrow.  
Sirius couldn't help but grin. "Remember that whole moving-in-a-ma- fuck-it situation?"  
James raised the other eyebrow.  
"Well, er... she agreed..."  
James's jaw dropped. "You're kidding! How in hell did you get her to do that?"  
Sirius glared and puffed up his chest. "Pure wit and charm, my friend... something you're badly in need of!"  
  
***  
  
Later that night... At Sirius's place...  
  
Lily, James, Harry, Remus, and Krystle all went to Sirius's house that night. There was much squealing with Darlene and Krystle's reunion, and more squealing with the goggling over Harry. Everyone sat around in the den talking, sipping on wine and beer, and Sirius insisting on taking care of Harry. Everyone wanted to hear about what Darlene had been up to in Ireland.  
"Ugh, I don't want to get into this," she groaned. "To put it as undetailed and blandly as possible, it was hell, and I'm glad to be home."  
Sirius grinned and sat down next to her in the centre of the room on the floor, having just gotten up to change Harry, and rested his head on her shoulder. She giggled in response and put her arm around him.  
Lily and James took over the couch, James sitting upright and properly and Lily resting her head in his lap, staring down at Harry. Remus lay close to Sirius and Darlene on his back, Krystle atop him, straddling his waist.  
"And Lily? How's parenthood treating you?"  
Lily grinned as James started to stroke her hair. "That little guy is too easy to predict. We're way ahead of him - know when he's hungry, tired, and ready to wake up hardly ever cries... I'd say it's going pretty good."  
"Pshh! Speak for yourself, women! I haven't had a decent nights' sleep since you got pregnant!" James interjected.  
Lily laughed. "And whose fault is that?"  
James shook his head and stayed quiet.  
"What kinds of things are going to change around here?" Krystle asked Sirius and Darlene.  
Sirius looked around the room. "Basically... all of her crap-" He elbowed Darlene in the side, "-will be cluttered here, instead of just some of her stuff."  
Darlene frowned. "Any addition of 'crap' will improve this place, you slob!"  
Krystle and Remus both burst out laughing at the look on Sirius's face. James grinned and chuckled quietly. Lily looked up at him with a dreamy smile on her face.  
"It should've been like this a long time ago," she whispered, looking back at her friends.  
  
*** 


	66. Between the Sheets

Lily had fallen asleep again after she'd returned from her run that morning, and she awoke abruptly again within an hour, assuming the voices she heard coming from James's bedroom the cause of her awakening. Sitting up and yawning, she immediately went about her morning routine - caring little that she'd started about an hour later.  
Lily ignored the conversation that James was having until it turned into an even louder argument, and Lily began to recognize who the second voice belonged to.  
"Fucking hell, Crouch! This was never part of our agreement!" James burst out.  
  
"You knew from the start that this fix was only a temporary arrangement - we've gotten enough information on Iris Knight, and it's time to hunt her down! You get to lead this operation, Potter, it's not something you want to throw away lightly!"  
"Fuck it!" James said firmly. "I'm sick of putting my life at risk. Just give me another desk job, alright?"  
"There aren't anymore. Iris Knight is an important one - you wouldn't believe the number of people in on it - it's almost as if we're going in on Voldemort himself! Besides, even if I did have a research assignment, I'd give it to one of the goofs who can't tell for the life of Merlin which way to chase -- not you. You're back in the field, or you lose your job, and that's final."  
Lily bit her lip and snuck into the bathroom, shutting the door soundlessly behind her. This was something she'd never considered. If James were forced to go back to work, would she have to stay home to take care of Harry? And if she went back to work, would James be stuck at home?  
Lily finished her shower promptly and greeted James and Harry in the kitchen. James was pacing the kitchen, cradling Harry.  
Lily sat down and smiled weakly up at him.  
"Lil, we gotta talk about something—"  
"Perhaps I should start," Lily interjected as sweetly as possible, still smiling at him. She pulled the chair next to her out and patted it.  
James sat down, eying Lily suspiciously.  
Lily sighed. "Okay, we're going to discuss this civilly. No fighting, no yelling, no throwing of objects."  
James widened his eyes and nodded in agreement.  
"I really don't want you to put on an act for me, James. Taking your job here was the sweetest thing you could possibly do for me... It made me positive that I wasn't going to be alone raising our son... but let's face it: you aren't the type of guy that can sit around shuffling papers forever, and I'm not one for letting you do all the work. I know you want you Auror job again, and you're not going to lose your job over this whole controversy. And I'm starting to see that I can't be a stay-at-home mum forever... You know that I had plenty of regrets leaving work in the first place... and I think I'm ready to return..."  
James exhaled heavily. "Well..." He paused, biting his lip. "What shall we do about this then? What if we both go back to work?"  
Lily shook her head. "That's as far as I've gotten..."  
James nodded. "When do you – er – plan on returning?"  
Lily tried not to show her surprise. "Sometime in October, perhaps..."  
James bit his lip. "Well... the obvious solution would have one of us working days, and the other working nights... but that would leave us with no time together at all. So long as you don't have dipfuck Hendron ordering you around, I think you'll have a regular schedule. My hours will be bizarre and unpredictable... I dunno what'll work..."  
Lily nodded. "Well... I don't want you to lose your job over this, so go back in the field the second they need you, and we'll figure the rest out when the times comes..."  
James grinned. "Sounds like a plan." He leaned forward and kissed Lily on the cheek.  
  
***  
  
Darlene received a rather large delivery from her office the next day while Sirius was at work. All of her belongings had been shipped in from Ireland and transported to Sirius's flat along with the rest of her things that were in storage at her work. Deciding not to put of her moving in by delaying until Sirius got home, Darlene began to clean up the house and organize her possessions.  
Sirius got home to a cluttered entrance and very loud music. Darlene heard him come in (surprisingly) and ran down the hall to greet him wearing pajama pants and a white tank. Sirius looked alarmed but smiled and kissed her hello. Darlene turned the music down with a wave of her wand and grinned up at him.  
"Your flat is disgusting," she giggled. "I've been in a cleaning fit all day. I did the bedroom and the guest room – I was about to start on the kitchen."  
"I take it you're moving in, then," Sirius grinned.  
Darlene nodded. "And it's about time this place was cleaned up – I can't see how you could survive here."  
Sirius widened his eyes. "Exactly what have you been changing?"  
Darlene bit her lip. "I'm gonna go start on the floors in there – go and see for yourself!"  
Sirius walked cautiously into his bedroom as Darlene pranced into the kitchen and turned on the sinks. Sirius looked around, amazed. His bed had been replaced with one much bigger, along with an added red comforter and some black throw pillows. Sirius's wardrobe had been moved to the other side of the room next to the closet and mirror, making room for a small loveseat near the door. Everything looked a lot more organized and generally cleaner. Sirius went a door down and found his bed in the guestroom along with a new chest wardrobe and a pile of three boxes that had yet to be unpacked.  
A large crashing sound erupted down the hall, followed by Darlene screaming and calling out to Sirius, laughing. Sirius ran into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide.  
Darlene half-grinned and half-winced. All she said was, "Oops..."  
Sirius laughed. She'd spilt a bucket of water on the tiled floors, half of which went down her side and leg, the other half already traveling across the room. Sirius took a step back to avoid the water, leaning against the door and pulling of his trainers and socks, then rolling up his trousers. He walked carefully over to Darlene, smirking. Darlene shot him a puppy-dog pleading smiling before grabbing the empty bucket and dumping it back in the sink before crouching down to roll up her own pant-legs.  
"You see, this is what happens when you try and clean for people... it's not worth it," Sirius said, wrapping his arm around her.  
Darlene looked innocently up at him. "If that's your way of getting out of having to clean this up for me, you'll have to try again."  
"Hey!" Sirius laughed. "I'm not the one that spilt it! Why did you try and lift the bucket yourself, anyways?"  
Darlene shook her head. "I didn't! I did use my wand – it's just... Ever since I dropped that box on it, it's be malfunctioning a little," she said, pulling out her wand and waving it somewhat violently so red sparks started to shoot from it.  
Sirius put his hand on top of hers to stop her. "Alright, I'll clean it up."  
Darlene smiled sweetly at him and hoisted herself up on the counter, swinging her legs from side to side. Sirius rolled his eyes at her and pulled his wand out, waving it at the mop the corner, commanding it to soak up the spilt water and suds.  
Darlene reached down and started to ring water out of her pants. Sirius put his hands on either side of her on the counter and looked deep into her eyes. "You know," he said to her softly and seductively, "you're gonna have to take those off..."  
Darlene suppressed a giggle. "Oh well, they'll dry."  
"Ah, yes, but... the soap will make them... stiff... and hard..." Sirius grinned wickedly.  
"As much as I'd love to watch you to try, Sirius, I'm not going to do anything until this house is done."  
Sirius didn't move his eye contact with her as he slowly slid his hand down her side to rest on her thigh.  
"It's not going to work," she grinned.  
Sirius leaned forward and brought his lips to her neck.  
"Come on, Sirius, I need a little help in the kitchen anyways..."  
Sirius slipped his hand in between her thighs and ran it up and down the length of them, biting down very gently on her skin.  
Darlene tilted her head to the side, and moaned quietly, bringing her hands to his waist. Sirius pulled her face down to his and kissed her briefly, then grinned at her. "I win!"  
Darlene rolled her eyes. "Five minute break?"  
"Ten!" Sirius said, somewhat indignantly.  
"Fine!" she smirked, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
***  
  
Remus woke up subtly the next morning, feeling an instant chill rush over him. He attempted to reach down and pull the sheet up over his bare chest, but—  
Remus immediately heard Krystle giggle and opened his eyes. Lying on his side facing the edge of the bed with his hands above his head, Remus could see Krystle sitting on a chair in line with his face, grinning at him.  
"Cold, sweetie?" she asked innocently.  
"A little," Remus said, trying to pull himself into a seated position, but his arms felt too heavy to even move and support him.  
"Are you okay, hun?"  
Remus blinked a few times, still staring at Krystle, and rotated his wrists, the cold feel of metal against his skin. Remus looked up, panicked, and noticed his hands handcuffed to the right post of the bed. Eyes widened, he rolled over onto his side and gave a harsh yank then grimaced. "What the—?"  
Krystle laughed. "I'm going out for a little while, Rem. I suspect I'll be back later tonight... Have fun!"  
She grinned at him and stood from her chair, grabbing her jean jacket and keys, then leaning over Remus to kiss him on his cheek before Disapparating.  
Remus stared at his isolated hands, shocked. He looked over to the bedside table, where his wand would normally lie, but it was gone. Remus groaned and dropped his head face-first into his pillow.  
  
***  
  
Sirius woke feeling a familiar weight straddling his waist and a grip holding his arms above his head. He opened his eyes and grinned at Darlene, who was staring down at him with a playful glint in her eye.  
"Good morning, love," he mumbled.  
"Morning," Darlene sighed, lowering herself to kiss him deeply before letting go of his arms and sitting up straight.  
Sirius's immediate action would be to wrap his arms around her, but a pair of tightly clasped handcuffs disabled much movement. "Handcuffs?" he grinned at her slyly. "That's a new idea..."  
"Indeed," she smirked, kissing him again briefly before climbing off the bed and pulling on his leather jacket. "I'm going out for the night," she grinned devilishly at him. "I suspect I'll be awhile, so... sit tight."  
Darlene blew Sirius a kiss and turned on her heel, Disapparating a few steps later. Sirius stared at the door, stunned.  
  
***  
  
James unwillingly awoke, eyes still shut, afraid that if he opened them and let the sun flood into his sight, he'd never drift off into a state of unconsciousness again. He lay spread eagle, arms above his head, covers pulled up to his chin. The slam of a drawer made him jumped and opened his eyes quickly, looking over towards the wardrobe. Lily was picking up a small duffle bag and tossing a few things inside – Harry's red jumper, blue baby blanket, and a few other articles of infant clothing. Lily dumped the bag on the bed and noticed James staring at her.  
"Oh!" she said, slightly startled, but grinning.  
"Whatcha doin'?" James asked groggily.  
"Just packing up some things for Harry," Lily said casually, zipping up the bag.  
"Oh? Any particular reason?"  
Lily nodded. "I'm taking him to Harold's."  
"And why's that?" James asked, resting his eyes again.  
"Well, I'm going out tonight, and someone needs to take care of him," Lily said, grabbing her wand off the bedside table and pocketing it, then grabbing her cloak.  
"And... what, I no longer exist?"  
Lily grinned at him. "No, I just don't think you'll be up to... moving around much," she said, noting his cuffed hands and giggling to herself. "Anyways, I'd better get a move on. I guess... I'll be seeing you later on."  
She quickly leaned over him and pecked him, then grabbed the bag and left swiftly. James gave up on trying to fall back asleep within minutes, and attempted to get up, but—  
"LILY!"  
Lily giggled, carefully putting the strap of the bag on one shoulder, holding Harry with the other arm. "Bye, James! Have fun!"  
  
***  
  
The girls met up at a pub in London and silently got their drinks. It wasn't until they all sat round at their small table near the window and tapped their glasses together that they burst out laughing. Lily put her face into her hands, Darlene choked down her drink, and Krystle wiped her eyes free of tears.  
"Oh my God," Lily giggled. "I almost feel bad now... did they really deserve that?"  
"Yes!" Darlene and Krystle said in unison. Lily laughed and changed her mind, nodding in agreement.  
"Well, even so, we have the night to ourselves – alone, and I think any form of revenge that they could cook up is worth it," Krystle said, taking a sip from her glass.  
"I'm not sure about that," Lily said, shaking her head, but grinning. "The three of them can be pretty intelligent when it comes to payback..."  
"Relax, they wouldn't dare pull something on us," Darlene rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat.  
Lily snorted into her glasses and coughed. "How well do you think you know Sirius, Dar? Him – along with James and Remus – are completely full of themselves, and anything that could be harmful to their egos must be squashed immediately. They'll trouble themselves over thinking up something ten times worse, and totally original, just to gain back that last bit of trodden dignity."  
Krystle grinned. "This'll be fun..."  
  
***  
  
Remus had had enough after two hours of lying down and doing nothing but stare at his trapped hands. He had swung himself off the bed; hands still attached to the post, and skillfully opened the drawer of the bedside table with his foot. He searched through the drawer, moving books to the side with his nose, and found what he was looking for: a pen.  
Remus took the pen in his mouth and sat up on the bed, starting to pick at the lock with it. After about five minutes of frustration and struggle, Remus had freed himself, clothed himself, and Apparated immediately to Godric's Hollow.  
"James!" Remus shouted urgently after bursting into James's house.  
"Rem? Is that you? I'm up here!"  
Remus sprinted up the stairs and hurried into James's room. He sighed exasperatedly the second he saw James lying down helplessly. "I knew it!" Remus said, hurrying to the side of the bed and started to pick at James's right set of cuffs with the same pen he'd used on his own.  
"Knew what? How'd you know Lily had done this?"  
Remus grinned. "I got free of my own trap only minutes ago. Krystle left me in a less vulnerable position, I supposed," he said, going to work on the other side. He untied James and sighed.  
James sat up, rubbing his aching wrists. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume that Sirius is needing our help, now, too."  
"That'd be my guess, too," Remus said grimly.  
  
***  
  
"You're kidding! We are talking about the same James Potter, right? The one that freaked out and wanted you to leave work in the first place?"  
Lily nodded. "The one and only. But I'm not saying he's insisting I go back now – he's just being a lot more supportive. I'm really glad that the worst is over, but the next part is difficult... What am I to do when we're both at work? I can't have Harold taking care of Harry twenty-four- seven..."  
Darlene nodded her understanding. "You could always hire a nanny."  
"A nanny?" Lily repeated.  
"Yeah. I had an au pair before I went to school," Darlene said. "'Course, she lived with us, but with a nanny, you can give specific hours for work, and it's not all that expensive."  
  
***  
  
"Sirius, mate, are you here?" James called out. He and Remus walked the length of the hallway and knocked timidly on the door.  
"Yeah," Sirius said groggily.  
Remus pushed the door open and peered inside. The coast was clear, so he and James both came in and freed Sirius.  
The only thing Sirius said before he got up, wrapping a sheet around him and searching through his wardrobe for some robes was, "I'm gonna kill her."  
"Not just Darlene, Sirius," Remus corrected him.  
"Oh, no," James nodded, agreeing and smiling ruefully. "The three of them are going down..."  
  
***  
  
Lily, Krystle, and Darlene sauntered down the drive, giggling together and a bit tipsy. Lily opened the door and shushed them loudly before entering and dropping her cloak and keys on the stairs. She motioned Darlene and Krystle in quickly and grinned, looking up the stairs.  
"James?" she called out sweetly, in a singsong voice.  
"Yes, dear?" came James's voice from the living room.  
Lily jumped, her hand over her heart, and noticed James sitting on the couch, Remus and Sirius sitting on either side of him. Darlene and Krystle giggled and tiptoed behind Lily into the room.  
"Hi, sweetie," Lily said, smiling sweetly at the three guys. They all stared back at her, frowning. "Did you have a good day?"  
Krystle and Darlene giggled.  
"Drunk, as I expected," Remus said, shaking his head disapprovingly.  
"Figures, you three leaving us to go out and get drunk," said Sirius, rolling his eyes.  
"Oh! Oh! Who got free first?" Darlene laughed.  
Remus smiled slightly. "That'd be me."  
"Ha ha!" Krystle yelled out excitedly. "Pay up, you two!"  
Darlene and Lily both groaned and dug into their pockets, each pulling out a few galleons and handing it to Krystle.  
Darlene approached Sirius as Krystle pocketed her new gold. She held out a hand to Sirius, who took it, and she pulled him onto his feet. "Good for nothing," she smirked at him, kissing him and Disapparating quickly. Sirius grinned and saluted Remus and James before following the same exit.  
Remus stood as well and was taken by surprise when Krystle ran and jumped into his arms. "I love you," she said winsomely, smiling cheekily. Remus rolled his eyes, "Brat." He nodded at James before Disapparating with her, as well.  
Lily walked cautiously closer to James. "Am I in trouble?"  
James folded his arms. "Big trouble."  
Lily kneeled down in front of him, running her hands up his thighs. "Are you sure?"  
James nodded fervently. "I'm so gonna get you back for this one. And where the hell did you put my wand?!"  
Lily pulled his wand out of her back pocket and twirled it between her fingers, looking at him innocently. "You're not mad, are you?" she asked him seductively.  
James snatched his wand from her and made to stand up, but she pushed him back down on the couch and climbed on top of him.  
"I will get you back for this," James said as Lily took off his glasses and ran her hands down the sides of his face, pressing herself against him. "Nothing you say or do will change my mind."  
  
***  
  
{Scribble: I didn't fall off the face of the earth, I swear!!! Yeah, I'm getting really lazy with writing, but I'm working on it, believe me. This chapter *points to the mass of text above* was entirely collaborated from something that could only be described as "girls' night out". It's my silly, wubby-dubby chapter. So sorry you had to witness the works of three very giddy teenage girls. But I hope you enjoyed it. *grins* Next chapter will be up ASAP, I promise! -Sheone} 


	67. Level of Comfort

Sirius had set an alarm for Darlene the next morning knowing she wanted to finish off the last few boxes that had arrived before he got off of work, but she'd still overslept. She finally stumbled out of bed about an hour before Sirius would arrive, pulled on a sweater, and made some coffee quickly, searching for something in the bathroom to cure her throbbing headache. Deciding she might as well get the unpacking over and done with, she dragged the two heaviest boxes out of the den and near the kitchen entrance.  
Darlene opened the first one and sighed, staring down at the mound of carefully wrapped plates and mugs, and then started to carry stacks into the kitchen. She'd just started to unwrap the first mug when there was a knock at the door.  
Although her back was turned to the door, Darlene assumed it was just Sirius getting home ahead of time. "It's open," she called out, standing up with the mug and turning as the front door opened. Darlene dropped the mug in surprise, frowning. "Prick!"  
Eric Samson smiled ruefully back at her. "Good afternoon to you, too."  
Darlene rolled her eyes at him. She was just about to grab her wand from the kitchen to clean up the shattered pieces of the cup, but caught herself – it wasn't the best idea to perform magic in front of Eric. "What are you doing here?" she sneered, crouching down to gather the shards from the mug.  
"Well, they finally relieved me of my duties up in Ireland, and I couldn't resist one more little visit with my former partner before I go on my next mission," said Eric, folding his arms and leaning slightly against the wall.  
"Stalking me now, are you?" Darlene glared. "How'd you know where I'd be?"  
"Just had to ask around," Samson shrugged. "It's common knowledge now that you left work and ran to your shag doll."  
"Alright, well, you've had your little visit," Darlene said as calmly as possible, although she felt her anger rising through every inch of her body. "Care to leave and never return?"  
Eric scoffed. "You know, I never thought you would go so far as to leave your job for him... I did indeed think you were better than that when I requested you for Ireland – they wanted my assurance that you wouldn't mess it up, and there you go. You had me completely fooled."  
Darlene frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
Eric shook his head. "I made a big mistake relying on you that much... but I don't think I should be so hard on myself. It was _him_. He screwed it all to hell... Messed my entire assignment up..."  
"Do you think you're making sense right now, Eric? Because you're making an idiot of yourself – not that you were before, or anything," Darlene added sarcastically.  
Eric took a few steps forwards, fists clenched at his sides, knuckles turning white. "_You could've messed my entire career up by leaving like that_!"  
Darlene took a small step back. "What do you mean? You were assigned your part, nothing more—"  
"No!" Samson interrupted loudly. "That was _mine_! I insisted on doing everything _my way_ – it was MY operation! My choice of agents, my choice of action, and you – _you _messed it up!"  
Darlene's jaw dropped. "_You_! You were the one that insisted I go to Ireland?!"  
Samson apparently didn't hear her. He took another menacing step forwards. "All you cared about was yourself! You didn't care if you were jeopardizing my job – or even my life! All you cared about was coming home to have a nice long fuck—"  
"You sick bastard!" Darlene interjected, her face clearly showing she was disgusted.  
"All you had to do was follow orders, and everything would be fine!" Eric yelled, and he suddenly grabbed Darlene's arm, gripping it tight and pulling her forward so she inches from him.  
"Let go of me, Eric," Darlene tried to say as calmly as possible, though the words came out somewhat choked.  
Eric shot her a twisted grin, and didn't slacken his grasp. "So now you want to cooperate? Plead with me for dear life? It's a little bit too late, Darlene..."  
"Take your slimy, disgusting, contaminated hand off of me _right now_, or I swear to God, you'll be forced to adopt if you ever want kids in the future," Darlene hissed.  
"Is that a threat?" Samson glared, squeezing her arm tighter, making Darlene wince. "Don't you ever try and threaten me, _Miss Tristant_ – you have no right to after the shit you've pulled with me—"  
"Oh, come off it, Eric," Darlene rolled her eyes at him, still looking disgusted, and pretending that her arm wasn't numb with pain. "You knew that by being an asshole, you'd get what you deserved, and you got exactly that. Quit being such a prick and—"  
Samson let out an angry yell, and before Darlene could do anything, before she could even react, he had hit her. Darlene held her free hand on her cheek, seething with anger, and smiled ruefully at him.  
"You have _no idea_ how much I was hoping you'd do that," she said, adding a fake content sigh before slapping him across the face and kneeing him in the gut.  
Eric groaned in pain and hunched over a bit, letting go of Darlene's arm to cradle his stomach, taking a few steps back. He straightened up after a few moments and lunged at Darlene, but she was ready this time. Her fist collided with his face just in time to make him recoil, but he came forward again and managed to get in blow to her stomach. Darlene sunk down, wheezing, and looked up to see Sirius coming through the front door, looking surprised.  
"Sirius!" Darlene exclaimed, standing tall again, but still panting. Eric spun around, wide-eyed.  
"Dar – what's goin' on?" Sirius said, somewhat alarmed, brow raised.  
Darlene did even see what happened – next thing she knew, Sirius and Eric were fighting. Darlene was rather glad that Sirius was too pissed off to think of pulling his wand out, even though he and Eric were both kicking the shit out of each other. She quickly gathered her strength and fought to keep the two apart, but Eric was too furious and shoved her away, slamming her against the wall. Sirius, enraged, punched Eric square in the jaw.  
Eric stumbled back a few steps, hand held loosely under his chin, glaring at Sirius, livid. There were a few seconds where the two just stared, as though sizing each other up, and then Samson let out a yell of anger again, running at Sirius and tackling him, crashing into the wall and to the floor. He got up on his knees and repeatedly let out blows to Sirius's stomach and chest while Sirius was still down. Darlene grabbed his shoulder roughly and pulled him back so he fell backwards.  
"Just go, Eric!" she shrieked at him.  
Eric smirked at her and stood up, wiping his hands. He glared down at Sirius one final time before turning on his heel and walking out the front door, slamming it shut behind him.  
Darlene dropped down to Sirius's side the second Eric was gone. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, keeping her face close to his. "Are you okay?"  
Sirius exhaled heavily and pulled himself up, nodding. He took a few brief moments to revive himself, his chest rising a falling quickly, and then stared very seriously at Darlene. "Care to explain?"  
Darlene bit her lip. "I don't know what happened... He... he just – sorta started... acting a little... weird..."  
Sirius gentle put his hand on the side of Darlene's face, running his thumb over the already-settling bruise on her cheek and looking into her eyes. "What happened before I got here?"  
Darlene shrugged lightly. "Just the same old fucked up babble – except..." She paused, biting her lip again.  
"What?" Sirius urged her.  
"Nothing," Darlene shook her head. "He's just full of shit."  
Sirius groaned and lay back lazily, successfully hitting his head on the wall with a loud _bang_.  
"I'm... I'm so sorry, Sirius," Darlene said, her eyes starting to sparkle with tears.  
"Hey – c'mon, I'm fine!" Sirius breathed, sitting up again and putting a hand around her side.  
"I didn't want you to get involved with that."  
Sirius nodded his understanding and glanced at the mark on her cheek. "He hit you?"  
Darlene shrugged. "It doesn't matter – we've fought like this before—"  
"Who is he, anyways?" Sirius interrupted.  
"Samson – I worked with him at the agency, and we were on the Ireland operation together..." Darlene frowned. "To put it short, the prick didn't favour my up-and-leaving too well."  
"So he's a Muggle?"  
Darlene nodded.  
Sirius let out a quiet, dog-like growl and slowly got to his feet, rubbing his shoulder. Darlene rose and followed him into the kitchen, minding the pieces of the broken mug that still lay on the floor. She could clearly see that Sirius was absolutely seething with anger.  
"Sirius," Darlene whispered faintly.  
Sirius turned to her, still enraged, and saw how upset she looked. He immediately held his arms out to her and held her, kissing the top of her head.

(Author's scribble: See! I told you I'd update! I may have taken years to do it, but it's done. Off to work on the next chapter now, ciao!

-Sheone)


	68. Nanny Search

Later that week, James had started to move most of his things back into his office at the Ministry, keeping a couple files to work on at home in his study – namely the reports on Iris Knight. He came home later than he'd planned that evening, sighing as he threw his cloak over the banister and stretching his sore arms.  
"James?" Lily called from the living room.  
"Yeah, it's me," James muttered, sauntering in her direction.  
"Where've you been? I thought you were going to be early to get ready for the meetings!" Lily said frantically, getting up to greet him.  
James looked dumbfounded. "Meetings?"  
Lily's face fell. "You forgot?"  
James groaned and put his face in his hands, toppling into the closest chair. "I'm sorry... I'm completely out of it... I had a three hour lecture from big-head Crouch today and was running back and forth between floors—"  
"Okay, sweetie, we don't have time – possible future nanny number one is arriving in about five minutes, so you need to go and get ready—"  
James's eyes shot open and he raced out of the room before Lily could finish her sentence. "I'm so sorry, Lil! I forgot completely!" he called as he rummaged through his wardrobe to find the neatest set of robes with the least wrinkles.  
Lily exhaled heavily and followed him slowly upstairs, taking Harry out of his crib as James did up the top buttons on his robes and attempted to tidy his unkempt hair.  
"How many are we meeting with?" James asked, taking his glasses off and grabbing a fistful of material to clear a smudge off them.  
"Two tonight and three tomorrow," Lily said, rocking Harry and scanning the room to look for the information sheet on the people they would be interviewing.  
"Alright," James nodded, putting his glasses back on. "Who's up first?"  
Lily found the sheet on her dresser and looked at it apprehensively. "Mrs. Madison Kane—"  
The doorbell rang and Lily shot a worried look at James.  
James chuckled at her. "C'mon, honey," he said, taking her hand and leading her downstairs. "No decisions have to be made straight away – just relax, okay?"  
Lily nodded, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear and adjusting Harry's shirt, and although she may have appeared confident, James guessed that she felt like she was about to be sick. He opened the door slowly, shooting one last smile at Lily before doing so. Lily relaxed somewhat when she saw a small woman – at least sixty – smiling at the Potters.  
"Ah! You must be Mrs. Kane!" James grinned, holding his hand out to her.  
"Madison," the lady said, taking his hand and shaking it graciously.  
"I'm James, and this is Lily," James said, gesturing in Lily's direction and closing the door behind Madison.  
"Pleased to meet you," Mrs. Kane said. "And this must be little Harry Potter!" She reached out, touching Harry's cheek and smiling at Lily, who nodded.  
Lily and James sat down in the living room with Madison and discussing her past experience. She had been a nanny for five different families over the last fifteen years, taking care of only infants. She also had children herself – grandchildren, as well. When they'd finished, James showed her out while Lily stayed in the living room with Harry, rocking him to sleep. James came back and sat down next to her and knew, with one glance at the look on her face, that she was doubtful.  
"That's only one out of five, so relax," James grinned. "Who's up next?"  
"Mmm," Lily said, looking over the sheet once again. "Ms. Kitty Brittanica. She should be here in about ten minutes."  
"Alright," James said. "In the meantime, what do you think of Madison?"  
Lily had a blank look. "She's got grandchildren – most of which are pretty young... and if she's anything like Harold, she takes care of them a lot, which doesn't make her entirely available."  
"True," James agreed.  
Within a few more minutes, there was a quiet knock at the door. James got up to answer it, leaving Lily because Harry was asleep in her arms. James walked back into the living room with a younger woman with soft brown hair done up in a bun, brown eyes, and a few freckles.  
"Hello, Lily," Kitty smiled, sitting down opposite her.  
Lily smiled back. "Hi."  
James sighed and sat down. "There're obviously a few question we need to ask..."  
"Of course," Kitty nodded her understanding. "Ask away."  
"Alright, well... How long have you been a nanny, and what was your last job?"  
"I've been in childcare since I was... er, twenty-one, I think, so about four years now. My last job was two children – a baby and her older brother. The older one just went off to his first year at Hogwarts a month ago, which is why that job ended – with only one child to look after, the parents figured they had things under control," Kitty said, grinning. "I did a lot of hours for them at the beginning because a second child wasn't something they'd planned or were ready for, and they both worked, but as the years went on, they started to get more comfortable with it, and the mother quit her job five months ago, so they were ready for the change."  
Lily smiled at James, noticing Kitty glancing at Harry a lot. "How'd you get into the business?"  
"I absolutely adore children," Kitty answered, "and that was all I needed to motivate me. I obviously have considered just having my own, but there's nothing else that really interests me..."  
After a few more procedure questions, James and Lily were both satisfied.  
"Alright," James said, stifling a yawn. "We've asked everything we need to ask – do you have any questions?"  
"Actually, yes, I do," Kitty said, straightening herself. "What kind of jobs do you two have?"  
"James works at the Ministry of Magic," said Lily, and I'll be returning to St. Mungo's within a week—"  
"Wait a sec," James interjected, turning to Lily. "A week? You mean you already went and everything?"  
Lily smiled shyly. "Maybe?"  
James looked decently angry. "Why didn't you tell me? I was going to go with you!"  
Lily let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, right! I don't need you to hold my hand, James. You get so worked up about my working! Why do still have such a problem with it?"  
James was just about to answer with more complaints when Kitty interrupted in a fit of giggles.  
"I'm – I'm sorry!" she laughed. "I'm just – I would have such a good time working for you two!"  
Lily grinned. "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to get James upset in front of you – not now, anyways."  
"No, I quite enjoyed it – if it's not too bold to say," Kitty sighed. "A good quarrel is good every now and then."  
Lily nodded her agreement. "Indeed... Well, I guess we'll contact you soon and let you know our decision – it was great meeting you, Kitty."  
Lily and James sat in silence on the couch for an hour or so after Kitty took her leave. Lily had her feet in James's lap, and she held Harry against her heart, softly stroking his black hair.  
Lily smiled. "Kitty was so sweet. I really like her."  
"There's still more," said James, "three more tomorrow to fall in love with."  
Lily nodded, and then bit her lip. "Are you gonna make it to any of them?"  
"I can try and sneak out early, but I doubt it – Crouch is furious and keeps giving me extra work – he's watching me like a hawk."  
Lily nodded her understanding. James absent-mindedly started to rub one of her feet, staring somewhat blankly out the window.  
Lily grinned to herself, resting her head against Harry's gently, and took her free foot, running it slowly up James's thigh. James, who had been so concentrated on one particular pane of glass, took the movement by surprise and jumped a little. Lily giggled at his reaction, tilting her head to the side and rubbing her foot back down his leg. James shot her an accusatory look, though still unable to mask his grin. She smiled innocently at him, whilst running her foot now in between his legs.  
James continued to massage her foot, inching his fingers to the top of her blue sock and slowly pulled it off, flinging it onto the coffee table. He gripped her ankle, shooting a daring smirk at her, then started to tickle the bottom of her foot robustly.  
Lily tried to wrench her foot away, laughing quietly but wildly, but James's hold was too fierce. "James, stop!" she squealed, twisting her hips away from him at the same time as trying to keep still so Harry wouldn't wake. "Quit it, James – you'll wake Harry up!"  
James stopped and examined his son, who was still (miraculously) sleeping as peacefully as a rock. He pulled on Lily's ankle and calf, dragging her forward a few inches so he was close enough to kiss the bottom of her foot, then he freed it.  
Lily sighed and rested it back in his lap. She closed her eyes, laying her head on the arm of the couch. "I love you, James," she whispered to him before slowly drifting off to sleep...  
James crept quietly downstairs early the next morning, hoping not to wake Lily as he left for work. He had just made it to the door when he chanced a glance to where she still lay in the living room. James sighed, not able to resist the temptation. He sauntered into the room and kneeled down next to the couch.  
Lily's sleeping expression looked somewhat confused, but her breathing was soft and peaceful. James adjusted the blanket he'd draped over her when she fell asleep that night; he ran his finger down her cheek then leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the forehead. He stood up slowly, still staring down at her, and Lily started.  
James kneeled back down as Lily stared around, the pace of her breathing picking up slightly. "Are you alright?" he whispered.  
Lily focused on him and nodded. "Dream," she muttered, smiling weakly. She sat up, yawning. "What time is it?"  
"Nearly six," replied James, still staring at her.  
"Ugh," she groaned, lying back down.  
"I didn't want to wake you up last night," said James. "Harry's upstairs – he should be asleep for a few more hours... you should go back to bed."  
Lily shook her head sleepily. "Nah, I think I should go for a run... I didn't have the energy to do one yesterday..."  
James nodded, leaning forward to kiss her quickly. "I guess I'll see you as soon as I can get out of there, then."  
Lily smiled at him, reaching behind his neck to pull him close again. James grinned at her, kissing her long and hard. Lily groaned when they finally broke free.  
"Please don't go," she whispered, her eyes shut and her arms still draped over his shoulders.  
James chuckled softly. "I have to, love... I'll be back tonight, okay? As early as possible..."  
Lily groaned and freed James, slumping back into the couch. James kissed her forehead and then Disapparated. He took his time catching a lift up to his level and sauntering to his office, for he certainly was not anticipating another day of work. It came to a surprise when he opened his door lazily and found Jackson sitting at the chair sitting behind his desk, feet up comfortably, and Crouch standing feet from him, looking quite irritable.  
"Potter!" Jackson exclaimed, grinning and putting his feet down.  
"Hi," James said, looking curiously at Crouch. "Something happening?"  
Crouch raised his eyebrows and dumped a folder on James's desk. "We found her."  
"Er, who?" asked James timidly.  
Crouch's expression didn't change, but James got the feeling that he'd asked a stupid question. "Knight. Jackson hunted down her trail earlier this morning, and we've located where she is currently residing."  
James felt his stomach do a back flip. "Wha— how? What trail!?"  
Jackson grinned again. "All those months of your furious work at home have finally paid off, Potter. You sought her out – I just did the dirty work."  
"We're sending in all the Aurors immediately to apprehend her, and I thought I'd offer the head of the operation to the team that found her," Crouch said dully, as though he was bored of the subject.  
Jackson stood up moved the folder Crouch had put down into the middle of the desk, opening it and flickering past a few pages. "You'll find all the necessary information for the mission in here. We're taking every precaution with the plan, so we don't move in until tomorrow night. This one will be a huge success for us, and we don't want to screw it up like in Ireland—"  
Crouch cleared his throat and adjusted the front button on his robes.  
Jackson snickered quietly for a moment and then continued. "We're teaming up with your mate Black's team this time, just to have some more field workers – the ones with experience in the area, obviously. Look over the file, and let me know when you're ready to go over the plan with the rest of the team."  
James nodded shortly as Jackson and Crouch left, closing the door behind them. He sighed as he sat down slowly at his desk, dreading what he'd find in the file. All of the information about Iris Knight's whereabouts looked generally familiar – it was found from the information about her background that James had provided. She was living in an old manor in Northern France, a place that was left to her by her great- grandmother. The grounds were unfamiliar – the team couldn't just Apparate in and arrest her – so it would be a tricky task.  
James spent the rest of the day hiding in his office from Crouch's presence. He took to sending memos back and forth with Jackson, and as the day wore on, their concentration on what they were supposed to be discussing also faded away. By the end of the day, they each had a nice stack of moving drawings of Crouch, each with different hairstyles and making obscene gestures with his hands.  
James finally escaped. He was early, but not as early as he'd planned. He hurried to Godric's Hollow immediately, where Lily was sitting in the kitchen filling out some paper work.  
"Am I too late?" James asked, putting a chair right up against hers and sitting in it.  
Lily nodded, but she was still smiling at him.  
"What's the verdict, then?"  
Lily sighed. "Today, zero out of three potential nannies managed to impress me."  
James groaned. "So what do you want to do?"  
Lily smiled again. "I've already sent an owl to Kitty Brittanica, and she'll be starting in one week – right when I go back to St. Mungo's."  
James looked down at Lily's work and exhaled. "What are they starting you out with?"  
"Well, I went and found out where they're gonna put me, and I'm pretty sure they'll give me the same position I left, but with reasonable hours," explained Lily. She kissed James on the cheek. "Everything is going to work out perfectly."  
"That's great," James grinned.  
"I talked to Rebecca about the man who replaced Mason Hendron. He's strictly a graveyard worker, so I'm thinking of going there in a few hours or early tomorrow to meet him and see what exactly—" Lily paused as James wrapped his arm around her, slowly inching her shirt up past her navel. "Are you even listening to me or should I just stop talking?"  
"I'm listening to every word you say," James whispered.  
Lily, however, did not continue. She put her quill down slowly, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. In one swift move, she lifted her right leg and swung it over James's lap so she was straddling his thighs.  
James's eyes widened.  
"What?" said Lily innocently, though she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. She undid the front of his robes, and then unbuttoned the shirt her had underneath. James moaned ever so slightly as Lily brought her lips to his chest, moistening his skin. Lily continued to remove his shirt, biting down on his neck until he gasped, then sucked on the spot.  
"Mmmm, someone's in a pleasing mood," James purred, closing his eyes slowly as Lily worked her way up his neck and towards his jaw line. She stopped, merely grinning at him for a short moment before relieving herself of her shirt. James slinkily wound his arms around her, bringing her closer.  
Their lips met in a frenzy, and Lily pulled her arms around James's neck to have him closer still. James managed to break free from Lily's lips after a few moments, staring into her eyes. He pecked her nose and brought his forehead to hers, continuing to stare at her. He couldn't help but notice that Lily's breathing was considerably heavier. He lowered his hands, supporting her and guiding her to her feet, standing with her. Lily ran her hands down the front of James's chest, walking forward and forcing him to stride with her until she'd backed him into the wall right next to the door. Her hands met at the top of his pants, slowly fumbling with his belt buckle. She bit her lip, looking up at James seductively as she opened the front of his pants a few inches. Then—  
"_What are you two doing_?"  
Lily and James both jumped; James wrapped his arms around Lily's torso, holding her close and peering over her shoulder, glaring at Remus and Sirius, who were standing next to the chairs Lily and James had just left.  
"Mmm, Lily's shirt... lying carelessly on the table," said Sirius, picking up the abandoned clothes. "I hope you guys use protection – I don't think Harry wants a little brother just yet."  
"Assuming," Remus smirked, "they can still swim."  
Remus had but a few short moments to gloat, his comment still hanging in the air, before James tore after him, chasing him out of the kitchen.  
"Wait, James, you forgot your shirt! And do up your pants!" Sirius called, laughing, but his attention turned abruptly to Lily with a nasty grin.  
Lily folded her arms, managing to somewhat cover her half-exposed breasts as Sirius looked her over.  
"You two," Sirius grinned, shaking his head and tossing Lily her shirt.  
Lily pulled it on quickly, folding her arms again. "Can you guys leave?"  
Sirius grinned, if possible, even wider.  
"Want us to leave?" he said in mock-outrage. "But why?"  
Lily glared. "Fine, Sirius. You want me to say it? Alright, I'll say it. I want to fuck James. Happy? I want to fuck him right now, and I'd prefer to do it without your presence, but if necessary..."  
There was a loud crashing sound in the living room; apparently James had caught Remus. Lily followed the noise and found James, still shirtless, wrestling Remus on the floor.  
"Get out of my house, you fucking mutt!" James said quite loudly, throwing Remus off of him and panting.  
Remus was laughing so hard he was wheezing for air.  
James noticed Lily standing above him and pulled himself to his feet. He pulled Lily up against him, her back to his front, and crossed his arms in front of her.  
Lily smiled at Remus, putting her hands behind her back. There was the suspicious sound of a zipper being undone, and James's face lit up.  
"Remus, darling, is there any reason in particular you two decided to drop by?" Lily asked sweetly, ignoring James as his head drooped, his lips going to her neck.  
"Er," Remus said, eyeing the pair of them. "Guys' night out is what we were aiming for."  
"Ohhh," Lily said thoughtfully. "Does James want to go out with you two—" She grinned and paused, "— or stay at home... with me?"  
James suddenly gasped, and Lily raised her eyebrows at Remus, as though proving her point.  
"Aww, c'mon, Lil!" said Sirius, entering the room at last, with Harry in his arms. "The four of us haven't done anything together in ages! I wanna get snockered!"  
"The four of us?" James question, his eyes shut and his head draped over Lily's shoulder.  
"Yeah, we've taken away Wormtail's right to reject his friends," Remus explained.  
"Oh!" James said, looking up at them with a sudden grin, then let out another unexpected gasp.  
Lily giggled.  
"But — Lil!" said James, sounding helpless. "I – I know Wormtail resurfaced ages ago, but – the Marauders haven't sat down and just... talked, or laughed, or any of that stuff."  
Lily sighed. "Alright, James, if that's how you feel..." She spun around in his arms, staring up at him as she zippered and buckled his pants. "I s'pose, then I'll go and meet the new boss... but that means it's _Daddy's night out_..."

_(Scribble: Wow. Okay, it took me a long time to right this one, but now that school's out, I'll be writing more frequently and in larger quantities... so sorry, though. I expect the next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Most inspiration for this chapter came from a few days ago, when a couple friends and I rented PoA and spent the night playing it until we beat it. I didn't get ideas from the game – or from them, really. I was just eager to write while I waited for my turns, and they helped me out. So thanks to Mir, Ali, Aaron, and Diondra. Thanks for reading! --Sheone) _


	69. Chris Schneider

Lily smiled at people as she passed them going down the long, white-walled corridor. She hadn't been there at this time of night in such a long time that she was surprised that so many people were there. She located Rebecca pulling a cart of fresh white robes and towels to a room nearing the end of the hall.  
"Hey there, gorgeous," Lily grinned at her.  
Rebecca spun around and smiled sleepily back at her. "Hello, darling."  
"You look so tired!"  
Rebecca nodded, stifling a yawn and looking at her watch. "I was caught by surprise when they changed my shift and quickly caught a few hours of sleep before I started half an hour ago."  
"Graveyard?" asked Lily, feeling sorry for Rebecca.  
"Yeah, but it'll be alright. I'm doing check-ups with Chris all night, so it won't be too much hell," Rebecca shrugged.  
"Ah, yes, the new boss," Lily nodded. "I was actually coming her to meet him, assuming he'd be on."  
"He doesn't start for awhile, but he's in his office," Rebecca said, gesturing the last closed door of the infinite hallway.  
Lily inhaled and exhaled heavily. "Is it pathetic that I'm this nervous?"  
Rebecca grinned and nodded fervently. "You've got nothing to worry about – he's nothing like Hendron."  
Lily said goodbye to Rebecca and walked the remainder of the corridor, sighing as she reached the large oak door and knocking quietly on it.  
"C'mon in," said a casual voice from inside.  
Lily bit her lip and opened the door, timidly taking a small step in. The office she had entered was fairly large in size with very elegant, dark taste. With no lights on at all, a few glowing embers in the large fireplace were all that lit the room. There was a man sitting in the shadows with his feet up on his desk, reading a novel.  
"Hello, um... I'm Lily," said Lily somewhat shakily. "I just wanted to come here and say hello seeing as we haven't met yet and—"  
The man put his feet back on the floor and sat up straight, leaning forward to turn on a bright reading-lamp on his desk. He squinted in the light and looked at Lily with a soft grin.  
"Lily Potter," he said, nodding. I've heard quite a bit about you from a few members of the staff – you left quite an impression on this place."  
Lily blushed a bit and smiled.  
"You were on maternity leave, is that correct?"  
"Er, yes, well – it was actually permanent up until a little while ago... I'm really glad I was accepted to return."  
The man stood, walking around his desk and approached Lily. He held out a hand to her, still grinning. "I'm Chris Schneider. I stepped in to manage about three months ago."  
"I've heard a lot about you, too," Lily said, shaking his hand. She could see him a lot better with the light on now. He had straight, dark hair that fell over his dark eyes, and he looked incredibly white and tired.  
"None of the good stuff is true, I can assure you," said Chris, crossing his arms and still staring at Lily with the same smile. "So! Tell me, what kind of a position did you want when you return?"  
"Oh, well," said Lily, biting her lip and thinking. "I know it's doubtful that I'll be getting the position Hendron had promised a year ago—"  
Chris snickered a bit. "That git didn't see what kind of an employee he had before she stormed out on his arse... I'm willing to put you right into that position after a month, just to see what you're capable of, and I'm sure that'll be no problem at all with your skills."  
Lily looked at him a bit blankly.  
"Forgive me," said Chris, turning and walking towards his desk to pick up his novel. "I must admit that I did do a little bit of a background check on you when I learned of your reapplying..." He put his book in a duffle bag that lay upon a comfortable leather chair near the fireplace.  
"I – well, it's understandable. Rebecca told me of the rumors that flew around after I left – I mean, some people still think that my husband cursed him or whatnot..."  
Chris chuckled. "Yeah, and I've been so intrigued to meet because of those rumors..." He turned around to face her again, smiling softly. "It's been quite an honor to meet you, Mrs. Potter. Now I'd better get to work – I have to make sure Rebecca's snores don't wake the entire building up. Again, it was lovely to meet you."  
"The same to you," Lily grinned.

Sirius had James, Remus, and Harry come to his flat while they awaited the arrival of Peter. Sirius and Remus were already on their third beers, James still very close to getting Harry to fall asleep and drinking nothing, when the doorbell rang at last.  
"Brilliant!" Sirius muttered, jumping up and sprinting to the door. "Pete!" James and Remus heard Sirius say extremely loudly.  
"Peter, you prat, get your arse in here!" Remus laughed.  
Peter entered the den, Sirius's arm around his shoulder, blushing and grinning.  
"Hiding in the ventilation grids, again, Wormtail?" James smirked.  
"Yes, that's exactly where I was, Moose," Peter said, grinning back.  
"Hey!" said James indignantly. "_Stag_!"  
Peter sat down next to James, catching the beer Remus tossed him.  
"So, what has Wormtail been up to these days?" said Sirius, sitting down in his own chair with a sigh and gulping down the last of his drink.  
Peter shrugged half-heartedly. "Just getting by... I've developed a strong interest in alchemy, even though I'm complete shit in the practical portion of the job... I've been working a lot with your dad, James, actually..."  
James grimaced. "How do you live?"  
Peter shook his head at James, shaking his head. "He's the older version of you, James – you know, the more _mature_ one. It's easier than spending time with you."  
"You little rat!" James laughed ruefully.  
Sirius slammed his empty beer bottle on the coffee table with a satisfying, "Ahhh!"  
Remus rolled his eyes, shifting his position in his chair.  
Sirius started to dig through his pockets, throwing stuff onto the coffee table with a clatter until he found a package of cigarettes and a pack of matches.  
"Sirius, you bloody git! Put that away!" James said loudly as Sirius pulled out a smoke and went to light it.  
"What?" Sirius shrugged, looking at James like he was crazy.  
"You can't fucking smoke now – I'd rather you not destroy my son's lungs, thanks!"  
Sirius groaned, tossing his match and cigarette onto the table next to his wand.  
James's shouts had attracted Darlene's attention, who was down the hall. She sauntered into the room with wide eyes, stopping behind Sirius and examining the scene. Sirius didn't notice her presence until she smacked him over the back of his head, leaning around him and grabbing the cigarettes.  
"Ow!" Sirius cried, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Darlene. "What the hell was that for?"  
Darlene shook the cigarettes under his nose with the dirtiest look she muster. "You told me you wouldn't smoke for at least one week!"  
Sirius put on a guilty looking smile. "I lied..."  
Darlene groaned and walked away, taking the smokes with her.  
Remus started to laugh once she left the room, pulling a pack of his own and setting them on the table.  
Sirius sighed. "How much?"  
Remus tilted his head from side to side, examining the package, as if thinking of how much he could rip Sirius off. "Ten galleons."  
"You bitch!" Sirius said, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as he dug into his pockets and retrieved some gold. He handed it to Remus, who laughed again and slid the package a couple inches towards Sirius with his foot, pocketing his new fortune.  
James and Peter both looked at each other, grinning.  
"You're pathetic, Sirius," James said, shaking his head.  
Sirius took no offence to this as he put the smokes safely into the front of his robes, glancing around as if to make sure Darlene wasn't watching.  
"She keeps hounding on me for smoking!" he said fearfully, sinking lower in his chair.  
"That's because you pay more attention to your beloved cigarettes than you do her – literally," James said, winking.  
Peter scoffed. "Or maybe she doesn't like choking on a chimney – how much do you go through a day?"  
Sirius shrugged. "A pack or two? I don't keep track!"  
"No wonder!" Remus laughed. "Sheesh, I could make a fortune if you keep this up..."  
"The point of you being Harry's godfather, Sirius, was so that you would live a long life – outlasting Lily and I – and take care of him. You're going to die in ten years, max," James grinned.  
"Then I'll go out with a bang, and die happy!" Sirius said, grabbing another beer.

* * *

(Author's Note:

.:sighs:. I dunno if that's too long or too short of a chapter to set my new standards by... what do you think? This one was basically to introduce Chris, who we we'll see again, for sure... Chris was inspired by a very good friend of mine, so if anything he does in the future pisses you off to any extent, I apologize... he can get that way sometimes. Thanks for reading!

-Sheone)


	70. One Step Further, Three Steps Back

James's mission to capture Iris Knight had approached. By noon the next day, the Ministry of Magic was packed with Aurors and people from Sirius's work, and the atmosphere was extremely chaotic with last-minute preparations. James pushed through the crowd of people waiting for the lift on his level and went back into his office, followed by Jackson, then shut the door.  
"Fucking bloody hell!" Jackson spat, furious at the up rise of people. "I'm sick of this place acting up like a sodding circus every time we go on important missions."  
"Sirius!" James laughed, seeing Sirius's disgruntled figure in a chair by his desk. "About time – some lady was looking for you down the hall. Do you know an Isabelle Kincaid?"  
Sirius looked at James with droopy eyelids and nodded. "I was supposed to meet her at the office at fucking sunrise this morning, and, most obviously, I overslept... If she finds me, she's going to off me, I swear..."  
James grinned. "You shouldn't have drunken so much last night – you knew there'd be hell to pay today."  
Sirius shook his head and frowned. "How much time do we have left to go? Can I get any sleep?"  
"Fat chance," said Jackson. "Crouch is calling a meeting in a few to go over everything for the most-likely-to-screw-up kind of people."  
"Yeah, I don't think you should miss that, Sirius," James laughed again.  
Within minutes, Crouch's voice was echoing over all levels of the Ministry, beckoning Aurors to his conference room. The room was magically elongated to fit everyone, bit it was still cramped, and only a lucky few people managed to make room to summon a chair to sit on.  
To Sirius's misfortune, pushing and shoving landed him a spot one person away from Isabelle, who was glaring furiously up at Crouch. James was now the only thing standing between Sirius and his partner. He shifted his feet uncomfortably.  
"Alright, listen up, everyone!" Crouch yelled, his voice only reaching just above the unified muttering of the group. "We've got a big night ahead of us, so let's just go over the plan one more time to answer any questions you lot might have!"  
"Honestly, Crouch is gonna fuck everyone over – you should be up there instructing people, James," Jackson mumbled behind Sirius.  
"Tell me about it," Isabelle agreed, looking around her. She spotted Sirius, and her glare intensified, but she said nothing to him. "Why is it that the Ministry has to instruct my people?"  
"He's a control freak, obviously," said James as Crouch starting to go over procedures. "He hates having his power taken away."  
"Let's get this over with so I can get some sleep!" Sirius moaned.  
"As if you haven't had enough already!" Isabelle sneered.  
James chuckled. "No, he was up all night getting sloshed."  
Sirius gave James an Avada Kedavra stare and punched him roughly in the arm.  
"I figured as much," Isabelle smirked. "You have to be hung over on the night we go in on a dangerous Death Eater! Why don't you just save us all some grief and go home, Sirius?"  
"Well, I didn't know that was an option," Sirius hissed, turning around and starting for the door.  
James grabbed him by the arm and forced him back around. "Crouch'll burn you alive if he sees you leaving during his dramatic little speech, you git!"  
Sirius groaned again. "I want to go home!"  
James, Isabelle, and Jackson all ignored him, trying to look as if they were paying attention to Crouch.  
"Everyone will be given their station by Jackson or Potter once you've Apparated to the safe-spot already set up for us. No one is to move in unless under orders by them. If there are no questions, you can all get going. Good luck."

"Sod it all, Sirius – stop yawning!"  
"I'm sorry!" Sirius mumbled. "I can't help it – we've been sitting here for hours, I'm not going to be chipper and lively."  
James and Jackson both grinned at each other.  
"I swear to God, if you yawn one more time..." Isabelle threatened.  
"You'll what?" Sirius said, yawning again.  
"I'll curse your arse back home, now shut it!"  
"Would you two mind settling down before we separate you?" Jackson muttered.  
Isabelle rolled her eyes and stood up, walking over to a tree stump a few feet away from the three guys and sitting on it, elbows on her knees and chin in her hands.  
James scratched his side then rubbed his eyes. "He does have a point, you know, Isabelle... We've been here for quite awhile... Nothing seems to be going on just yet."  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Jackson hissed. "You see that light over there?"  
Ministry Aurors and men from Sirius's department had spread out over a wooded hillside, giving them the perfect view of the dark manor before them. The large, medieval-style, castle-like building was completely blacked out. It appeared to be empty, but Jackson pointed out a faded green light that was hovering up the long drive.  
"What the hell is that?" James asked, squinting.  
Isabelle stood up and pulled out her wand. Sirius sat up straight and sighed, searching his robes for his wand, also.  
"Relax," said Jackson. "Let's just wait a little bit and see what it is..."  
The light made its way to the entrance of the manor, where it stayed quite still for a moment, then grew brighter. The silhouettes of five figures started to grow around the light, and as they did so, lights started to flicked on inside the manor.  
Sirius grinned at James. "Finally, some action! I take it she's back?"  
"Yeah," James muttered as the light suddenly vanished, "and it looks like she brought some friends."  
"Alright, I'm sending our guys on the other side of the manor in as soon as they're inside," said Jackson.  
"Hang on a minute!" James hissed. "Death Eaters, or...?"  
The large doors opened, flooding the entrance with light. Three of the figures stood behind another, who had shoved someone shorter inside.  
"Pushy little brat we're dealing with, here," Isabelle said.  
"You two will get along great," Sirius said, sighing and stretching.  
"Fuck off, Sirius!" Isabelle spat.  
"Would you two shut the hell up?" Jackson said quite abruptly.  
The doors of the manor shut, the flooding light ceased, and the air surrounding them seemed to flicker.  
"Tell them to hold," James said quickly to Jackson.  
"Why? They're in! It's time to—"  
"No, the house has changed somehow... She must've had it unplottable, undetectable... and it's changed now..."  
"Oh, for God's sake, Potter! Make up your bloody mind! Are sending the North end in or not?" Jackson said furiously.  
James shook his head. "We need to run the tests again."  
"Again?" questioned Jackson. "No, James – c'mon, she'll leave by the time we do that—"  
"I'd rather her leave than have a good handful of Aurors in danger, alright? Send the message!"  
Jackson sighed heavily, shaking his head at James, but he shut his eyes and stayed silent for a few moments, and James waited for him to finish communicating with the other units.  
"Well?"  
Jackson looked somewhat guilty when he looked up at James. "Someone already sent Higgins in."  
James didn't take the time to speak another word. In a second he'd whipped out his wand and was dashing down the hillside.  
"Potter!" he could hear Jackson hissing as loud as he could without disrupting the quiet night. James reached the bottom of the hill and stopped behind a thick oak, panting, his thoughts racing. He heard someone stumbled behind him and whirled around just as Sirius joined his side.  
"Go back," James instantly instructed him.  
"Fuck, no!" said Sirius indignantly. "The hell I'm letting you go in there alone to get yourself killed!"  
James didn't argue with him at all, choosing to ignore him and leaving the shelter of the tree. Sirius stayed in his shadow, wand out and ready, eyes wide and alert.  
"Why are you stopping Higgins?" Sirius whispered.  
"Something just doesn't feel right," James answered.  
"Then let's go back and run the tests before we run into a curse she's left hovering—"  
Sirius stopped speaking abruptly when he stepped in something with a _squelch _and froze immediately, not moving an inch. James whirled around to see what had happened. Sirius stood quite still with a worried look on his face. They both looked down at his left foot, which was submerged in a puddle of a silvery liquid.  
"What is it?" James asked.  
Sirius just shook his head.  
"Find Higgins and get back here, okay? Just go!" he urged James, seeing him hesitate.  
"Okay, fine – I'll be back in a minute," said James, sprinting to the edge of the long, stone drive. He checked that the coast was clear before dodging across it, smacking into something he couldn't see once he reached the other side and toppling over.  
"Potter! What's going on?" hissed a voice above him. A head appeared out of nowhere, hovering in midair. Higgins was standing above him, apparently wearing an Invisibility Cloak, looking alarmed.  
"I think we need to call this off until we run the tests again – something changed..." James said breathlessly, climbing to his feet. "Come on – we need to go get Sirius!"  
James turned to go back in the direction he came from, but was stopped by Higgins, who grabbed his arm and whipped the cloak around him as well.  
"You can't go running around like a git on Knight's drive, clearly visible!" Higgins sneered, gripping his wand. "Where's Sirius?"  
"Over here, somewhere," James muttered. "He stepped in something, I don't know what it was..."  
They found Sirius, still standing stationary in the same position. James could just make out the faint outline of Isabelle, who was crouched down next to him with her wand out, looking at the puddle he'd stepped in.  
"I just missed stepping in another one of these a couple metres away," Isabelle whispered to James and Higgins as the reappeared from under the Cloak. "She must've set them up over the perimeter of the place."  
"Thieving Curse," said Higgins. "Binds trespassers to the spot. Impossible to see them unless it's disturbed – why didn't these come up in the test?"  
"I told you!" James said, quite loudly.  
"Shh!" Isabelle hissed. "I already sent a messenger to Jackson, we can get out of here just as soon as we get Sirius out of this mess."  
James noticed that Sirius had his eyes shut, as though concentrating on staying completely and utterly still. The puddle had started to work its way up Sirius's leg, now covering up to just below his knee.  
"The more you struggle with to break free from it, the more it grows," Higgins said. "We need the counter-curse before we aggravate it more."  
"I'll go and find someone who knows it," whispered Isabelle, and James saw her outline streak away.  
"Is there no spell we can use to force it back down?" James asked Higgins.  
Higgins bit his lip, still examining the squishy substance. "Any spells come to mind?"  
"Placement Charm?" James asked.  
"Worth a shot," Higgins said, nodding. "Let's just wait for the others."  
Within moments, the outline of Isabelle reappeared, followed by that of Jackson and a handful of other wizards. They all circled around Sirius, looking at his trap.  
"Potter reckons a good Placement Charm might force it away," Higgins muttered to Jackson, who considered, nodding.  
"Alright, then. Potter, help me hold him so he doesn't lose balance."  
James nodded and took hold of Sirius's arm. Sirius opened his eyes and looked James, wincing.  
"It's tightening its grip on my leg, hurry the fuck up!" he said, groaning.  
"Alright, Black, I'm going to force it into place – try and pull your leg away from it as I do so, okay?" said Higgins, pointing his wand down at the puddle. "Three – two – one – Alugaro!"  
James felt Sirius tense underneath his hold. There was another odd squelching sound, and the silvery substance was slowly sliding back down into the puddle. Sirius started to pant slightly as he tugged his leg away, biting down on his lip.  
"Come on, Sirius, pull harder!" Isabelle urged him.  
"Fuck off!" Sirius said loudly, giving one big wrench that freed his leg completely, sending the Thieving Curse back into the puddle with a splash. Sirius stumbled back a few steps, James and Jackson being the only things keeping him from falling backwards all together.  
"We need to get out of here before we run the tests again – this place is completely rigged with curses," Higgins said breathlessly.  
"Alright, back to the trees – everyone!" James said, gesturing them all to the hillside. Sirius struggled forward with a bit of a limp, and James put his arm around him, helping him forward.  
They had almost reached the safety of the trees when the front doors of Knight's manor creaked open, flooding the grounds with light again. The Aurors all automatically ducked down. Higgins noticed that James and Sirius were still clearly out in the open, so he dodged forward, throwing the Invisibility Cloak around them.  
"Which plot was it?"  
"Somewhere on the South side – search everywhere, they can't be too far!"  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Sirius muttered under his breath, and he, James, and Higgins started to crawl towards the trees as one under the cloak.  
James chanced a glance back and spotted numerous figures advancing quickly towards them – more than just the few that had arrived earlier on, at least two dozen. "Fuck!" James breathed. "Jackson – send word to the others to get the hell out of here now!"  
"How far away do we have to be to Disapparate?" Higgins whispered.  
"Anti-Disapparation Jinxes cover all the way to the end of the woods," James answered. They got to their feet, getting behind the shelter of the trees and shedding the cloak. "We've got no chance to run for it—"  
"We can fight them!" Jackson said at once.  
"No!" James said loudly. "They know the area too well – someone will fall in another Thieving Curse, or God knows what else... Let's just get the hell out of here!"  
All the Aurors on the South side of the manor made it to the end of the woods in good time, each taking no time to hesitate in Apparating back to the Ministry.

* * *

_(Author's Note(s):  
  
I've been getting loads of wonderful reviews from everyone who puts up with my writing, and I just wanted to respond to a few things... Thanks for all your input on the chapter size. I'll make them longer, then. I just thought that everyone opposed to long, tedious, never-ending chapters – like the "Ireland" ones... I suppose I've gotta find the in between for a good length, then.  
  
November eighth, eh? When I saw that in your review my eyes nearly popped out of my head... Heh, just because something significant happens on that day (the next time it comes around) in a couple chapters... I won't say anything more, though..._

_Also, just as an "added bonus"... James and Sirius both looking down at his **left** foot - not his right foot, his left one - was a distinct detail, just for Mir. Inside joke... Love ya, hun!  
  
Thanks so much for your feedback! -Sheone) _


	71. Return to St Mungo's

  
  
After explaining what had happened to Crouch and debriefing, James finally made it home, taking an injured Sirius with him. Sirius's leg was red like he'd gotten a bad sunburn, and he found it difficult to walk on.  
"What happened?" Lily asked, quite alarmed when James eased Sirius into a chair. Sirius groaned, leaning back and folding his arms around himself, shivering.  
"He stepped in a Thieving Curse," James explained, kneeling down next to him. "We didn't know how to throw the curse off, so we had to force it off of him..."  
Lily crouched down and untied Sirius's left shoe, pulling it off very slowly. She rolled his sock down, and then examined his irritated skin.  
"I might have something that can help... I'll be right back – can you roll up his pant leg for me, James?" Lily asked, getting up and running quickly upstairs.  
James leaned forward and started to pull the material up Sirius's leg, but stopped when Sirius gasped in pain. James sighed, pulling out his wand and using a Severing Charm instead to cut up along the pant leg to his knee. Lily returned with a small violet bottle in her hands. She uncorked it, poured a bit of the oily liquid into the palm of her hand, and slowly started to smooth it over Sirius's leg.  
"Feel a bit better?" Lily asked Sirius, who had shut his eyes.  
"Yeah," he muttered. "What is that?"  
"Essence of Murtlap with a bit of lavender," responded Lily. "I can give you a bottle – it should help. I'm going to go and call Darlene."  
Sirius nodded his thanks.  
Lily turned to go into the kitchen, beckoning James to follow her. James got to his feet, sauntering slowly into the kitchen, glancing back at Sirius anxiously as he did so. Lily put her arms around his neck the second he entered. James held her close, sighing.  
"Are you alright?" she whispered to him.  
"Yeah," said James quietly, kissing her cheek.  
"What happened?" Lily asked, her eyes wide.  
"I'm not quite sure... The place looked pretty empty when we got there, so we ran the tests, and it came up all clear... Then she arrived... someone sent an Auror in without our consent, and I went to grab him – I could tell something had changed about the house... Sirius ran after me... He got stuck in the curse... sent me on ahead... I fetched Higgins and we got a group of wizards together and managed to free Sirius – just as about thirty Death Eaters came outside, apparently aware of our presence."  
Lily merely blinked, taking it all in.  
"I wouldn't let Jackson send them out into the unknown to fight – we may have had more men, but we were still at a disadvantage," said James. "So we ran as far as we needed to in order to Disapparate."  
"So you didn't get anywhere near her?"  
James shook his head. "I knew we were going in a bit too soon... This one will take a couple weeks to prepare for..."  
Lily exhaled noisily. "Poor Sirius... Did anyone else fall into any traps?"  
"Not that I know of," James shrugged. "We were all pretty lucky – I mean, the one that Sirius got stuck was one that I happened to step right over..."  
Lily wrapped her arms around him again, nuzzling her head against his chest. "I was really worried about you... I know that Knight was one you really wanted to catch... with what happened in Ireland and all..."  
"We will, though... It'll just take time," James said, heaving a sigh. "Is Sirius going to be alright?"  
"Oh, yeah, he'll be fine... I should call Darlene so he can go home and get some sleep..."  
James walked back into the living room, sitting down opposite Sirius, and within minutes, Darlene Apparated right next to him.  
"Aww, Sirius!" she said in a fussy, worried voice, kneeling in from of him. "Are you okay, love?"  
Sirius tilted his head a bit, acknowledging her.  
"What happened?" Darlene asked, whipping around to face James with wide eyes.  
"Thieving curse," he muttered.  
"Yes, I know, but how did you get him out of it?"  
James shrugged. "They forced it off of him with a Placement Charm."  
Darlene's jaw dropped a little, and she turned her attention to Sirius's leg. "God..." she mumbled. "You guys are lucky you didn't rip the skin off his leg, too!"  
"We had no choice, Dar! We could either get him out of the mess, or leave him to answer to the Death Eaters!" James said, somewhat indignantly.  
Darlene ignored him, leaning over Sirius and brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Come on, sweetie, let's go home..."  
"Don't worry, Darlene," James grinned, "he'll be up and fucking in no time."  
Darlene laughed ruefully at James as Sirius struggled to his feet, trying to balance properly. He picked up the bottle of Murtlap and lavender, then cleared his throat.  
"Well... thanks for not killing him, anyways," Darlene said, putting her arm around Sirius.  
James gave her a mock bow before they Disapparated together.  
  
Lily's first day back at St. Mungo's finally came, bringing Kitty's first day as Harry's nanny with it. Lily's shift was a long, early-starter. Her nerves had her up two hours earlier than she'd planned, leaving James no chance to sleep more before he himself had to work a few hours later than she.  
Lily had showered, dressed into her robes, and made a fresh pot of coffee in the time it had taken for James to crawl out of bed. He beamed at her when she handed him a mug, sitting down at the table somewhat restlessly, glancing at the morning Prophet shortly.  
"Nervous?" James asked, easing himself into the chair next to her.  
She nodded, smiling in a sort of embarrassed way. "It feels kind of like going to Hogwarts for the first time... awaiting the Sorting and all..."  
"You'll do absolutely perfect, my dear," James grinned.  
Lily leaned forward, staring again at the front page of the newspaper. "Oh... not again..."  
James turned his attention to the article as well, and found the now- familiar Dark Mark staring up at him. "Another attack?"  
Lily nodded, her eyes wide. "Four Ministry workers came home to it hovering over their houses, their families dead inside... All muggle-born families..."  
James's stomach gave a bit of a lurch as Lily sighed, turning the paper over so she didn't have to look at the picture any longer.  
Harry's cries suddenly sounded from upstairs. Lily stood up instantaneously, walking briskly out of the kitchen to sooth him. James followed, bringing his coffee and the paper with him.  
Lily was just picking up Harry from his crib by the wardrobe as James entered, putting his drink and the newspaper down on the nightstand. He collapsed on the bed again, reaching around for the edges of blankets and rolling around until they covered him.  
"Aww... my poor baby," Lily cooed, rocking Harry and kissing the top of his head as he continued to cry.  
"Bring him over here," mumbled James, turning onto his side. Lily sat down next to James, carefully lying Harry down on the mattress and easing herself down next to him.  
"He's a cranky little thing," said Lily as James leaned over him to kiss his forehead, but Harry was already starting to quite down, merely letting out the occasional whimper.  
James stared down at Harry, his eyes wide in surprise, his jaw dropped. "He quiets! It's a miracle!"  
Harry's own green eyes widened, imitating James's expression with a hint of a smile. James laughed, kissing him again. Lily sighed, dropping her head onto her pillow and staring at James and Harry.  
James closed his eyes, grinning. "I can't wait for the little guy to start talking..."  
"I sure as hell can!" Lily scoffed. "We'll have to ban Sirius from the house – can you imagine a baby's first word being something... disrespectful, to put it kindly..."  
"True... he'll end up teaching Harry his ways sooner or later, though, let's face it... and remember – he is his Godfather, also..."  
Harry continued to stare up at James, his emerald eyes huge and round, sticking his fingers in his mouth.  
"Mmm mmm _mmm_!" James grinned. "Yummy fingers, Harry? Do they taste good?"  
He wiggled his own fingers in front of Harry, who laughed out loud, kicking his feet and reaching out to grab James's thumb.  
"You little bugger!" James chuckled, letting Harry swing his finger around. "You're fingers are wet! You've got _slimy_ little digits, don't you? Yes!"  
Lily giggled at the expression on Harry's face, which once again mirrored the exaggerated one James was making, baring his teeth and wrinkling his nose like he'd stepped in something unpleasant.  
"He's been laughing so much lately... Always smiling," Lily beamed. "Absolutely adorable."  
James nodded, taking his free hand and massaging Harry's stomach very gently. "When is Kitty coming?"  
"She'll show up about an hour before you take off," Lily sighed, rolling onto her back and shutting her eyes. "I could almost stay here all day... cuddle with my family..."  
"You should, then."  
Lily shook her head, still resting her eyes. "I have to leave pretty soon."  
"Bah! You can be a few hours late..."  
"No, I cannot!" said Lily indignantly.  
"Well, you sure as hell can't show up for work naked..."  
Lily opened her eyes, raising her eyebrows.  
"Is that supposed to be some kind of a threat, Mr. Potter?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.  
James nodded, grinning broadly. He was sitting up, scooping Harry up and shifting him to the other side of Lily. Lily turned, curling up around him. James scooted over, pulling a blanket over the three of them and putting his arm over hers.  
Lily had almost fallen asleep again by the time the thought registered for her to take a look at the time. She grabbed James's wrist, checking his watch.  
"Time for me to go, darling," she said quietly.  
James moaned in protest, his eyes drooping sleepily.  
"I'll be back sometime in the afternoon," she whispered, crawling out of the covers and carefully adjusting Harry closer to James.  
"Alright..." James mumbled. "I love you..."  
"I love you too," Lily smiled, kissing both James and Harry on their foreheads in turn.  
Lily Apparated to St. Mungo's in a dazed, dreamy air, but her mood was soon drowned in the frantic atmosphere that was swarming the hospital like a storm.  
Lily scrambled up to the first floor after finding out from someone at the front desk that Rebecca was supervising for the morning. It didn't take her very long to find Rebecca, who was rubbing her wrist and looking around at people through narrowed eyes.  
"Something wrong?" Lily asked.  
Rebecca frowned. "A lot of really ... old wizards have been a bit ... hasty ... in their spell-casting. A lot of people are anxiously putting charms and such on their homes because of the load of recent attacks – poor spellwork has a lot of them in spots of trouble... And that one git! Just about blew his _foot_ off, thinking that a white cat that streaked out of some bushes was a Death Eater – and of course, that cat attacked him – curses went flying in all directions because he freaked out, being allergic to cats... and he was freaking out when all I did was put some paste on his cuts, waving his wand around like a git and almost blowing _my_ hand off... _geriatric bastard_..."  
Lily suppressed a grin, following Rebecca up four floors and into the staff room. Rebecca grabbed the schedule from the lunch table. Lily's name was written underneath "Spell Damage – 46".  
"Fourth floor, ward forty-six," said Rebecca. "I know Miriam's in there already, and Taylor should be joining you in awhile, as well. You can go for a break in an hour or two – come find me so we can get some coffee together."  
Lily said goodbye to Rebecca and backtracked to the Spell Damage level, finding ward forty-six halfway down the corridor. It was one of the fairly bare wards with plenty of chairs along one wall, a table with instruments and potions against the other, and three beds at the end of the room, lined up between the windows.  
Miriam, a bright old witch, greeted her immediately.  
"It's so lovely to see you again, dear! Oh, we're doing some six-week check-ups this morning. We're holding dear old Agnes in here until they fix her a bed in ward forty-nine... I'll be looking after her until then, so if any patients arrive for their appointments, you can take care of them until Taylor gets here."  
Lily nodded, smiling, at Miriam. She checked the list that was changed daily pinned up next to the door, which told her that nobody was due to arrive for a good twenty minutes.  
There was a timid knock on the door after a fair amount of time, and in entered a tall man with longish, medium brown hair, hazel eyes, and a noticeably crooked nose. Lily beamed at him as he smiled shyly, handing her a file.  
"You can take a seat for a minute," Lily told him, gesturing towards the cushioned chairs of to the side. He sat down on one in the very corner, looking around the room curiously, but still giving off a nervous impression.  
Lily turned to the table on the opposite side of the room, opening the man's folder and reading the front page. She read over his name three times, thinking it sounded extremely familiar, then continued reading:  
_Valant, Erik  
Last checkup date: April 4th, 1980  
General state: healthy and stable  
Improvement since last checkup: 60 percent  
Original date of injury: August 5th, 1979  
Healers working with patient on original date: Miriam Strout, Michael Tobbs, Lily Potter._  
Lily looked up at the man again, blinking. He was obviously familiar for a reason. Again, she looked back down at the file:  
_Tests to be administered on following checkup: Basic spells, vision tests, account of any problems in past six months._  
Lily placed the file on the table. Then it finally hit her.  
"You're Remus's friend!"  
Erik looked slightly startled from Lily's sudden outburst, but he recovered quickly. "Remus Lupin?"  
Lily beamed at him. "I knew you looked familiar... It's been ages since I've worked, of course – I was one of the Healers on the morning you were brought in when – well..."  
Erik nodded his understanding. "I don't quite remember that day... So you're a friend of Remus's, then? How is he?"  
"He's really well," said Lily.  
"Will you tell him I say 'Hello'?" Erik asked, looking less nervous by far.  
"For sure," Lily grinned. "Alright, then, Erik, we can get started..."  
  
James finally ambled out of bed, carrying Harry with him. Kitty was due to arrive very shortly. This was fortunate for James, who was still wandering around in his boxers, unable to set Harry down for more than a few seconds before he started to fuss again.  
Alas, the doorbell rang, and James sped to the door at full speed, opening it in a rush.  
Kitty stood before him looking perfectly awake and ready, despite the fact that the sun hadn't even risen.  
"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.  
"Well, aren't you a right little ray of sunshine," James said, smirking.  
Kitty laughed embarrassedly. "I'm something of a morning person... and something tells me you're the opposite," she added, looking him over with a raised eyebrow.  
James let out a sound of indignant protest. "The brat! He – he—"  
Kitty rolled her eyes, reaching out and taking Harry from him. "Go ahead, then, go get ready."  
James sprinted up the stairs, taking the steps three at a time. He showered, threw on his robes, and came back downstairs, gulping down the rest of his not-so-hot coffee as he entered the kitchen. Kitty was testing Harry's bottle on her wrist, cradling him against her side with one arm.  
"Glad to see you've found your way around already," commented James, grinning.  
"Lily already gave me the tour – a very detailed tour, mind you," Kitty said, adjusting Harry in her arms and beginning to feed him.  
"Are you going to be alright with the brat all day?" asked James, grabbing his cloak from the corner and throwing it on.  
"For sure," Kitty nodded.  
"Alright," said James. "I'll be home around four o'clock – Lily will be in sometime close to that, as well. Owl me if anything happens."  
Kitty smiled. "Have a good day, James."  
James nodded and Disapparated.

* * *

_(Author's note... _

_This one's for Nikki, just 'cause I love her. Erik Valant at heart, what can I say... you'll understand if you get to know my interpretation of him a little more. He's not like... er, "the flower on the therapist couch". He's you. Yes. Does anyone understand that? I hope not. Nikki will, if she ever reads it. Stevie, my darling, might, if she's witty enough. Anyone could catch on, give it a couple chapters... Yes, I'm trying to be vague. Yes. YES! (Inside joke, again. I'll stop now, I promise.) _

_Oh, and the whole line from James... 'showing up for work naked' and such. Diondra, ask me about that one, because it's for you, and I don't want you to get the wrong idea. _

_Anyways, I'm rolling down a steep hill now and there's no stopping me. In other words, chapters will be posted pretty quickly. Ah, the joys of summer._

_Thanks for reading, and enjoy! Now that I know you guys don't mind the long chapters, I'm trying to extend them a wee bit... I'll get back into the habit soon enough. _

_-Sheone)_


	72. Halloween

The end of October finally arrived, bringing plenty of rotten weather and storms. Lily and James had finally gotten a routine going with Kitty. Lily's schedule had finally had its hours evened out regularly, and she was now working four days a week, having weekends off, along with either a Tuesday or a Friday.  
James, of course, had a different story. Crouch was spiteful towards all the Aurors about their downfall on capturing Iris Knight, and he had everyone in on overtime trying to crack the curses on the house. This, of course, was tricky business, as Knight had everything so well hidden that you had to get caught in one to examine it, and that wasn't the kind of sacrifice any Ministry worker wanted to make to sooth Crouch.  
Sirius had made a "full recovery", according to James, for he and Darlene were back on the subject of his excessive smoking. Darlene was so worried about his addiction that she'd asked him to quit all together. Sirius accepted – but he was still buying packages through Remus and smoking in secret.  
Halloween was in a few days, and Sirius decided to have a massive party. Lily found (with much regret) that she had that Friday night off, and had absolutely no excuse to avoid it when James had told Sirius that he'd already booked the night off.  
"It's not that I don't want to go," Lily explained to James when he'd asked her why she was trying to get out of it. "It's just that... I don't _want_ to go! It's Sirius's party, James! God knows what he's planning..."  
"It's going to be a hell of a lot of fun," James grinned. "He wants us to do costumes at the extreme – no one is to show up looking like themselves. It's going to be awesome! I have such a good idea for a costume already..."  
James managed to convince Lily, promising her that he wouldn't get completely wasted with Sirius and Remus, and that they wouldn't stay too long, for Kitty would have to look after Harry all night if they did.  
When the morning of the thirty-first dawned, Lily was forced to decide what kind of costume she'd have to put together. She racked her brain for an idea as she made herself some breakfast, waiting for James to wake up.  
"How was work last night?" Lily asked, handing James a cup of coffee immediately as he entered the kitchen.  
"Mmm, too long," James sighed, kissing her on the cheek and sitting down with his hot mug.  
"I agree," said Lily, joining him and finishing her bagel. "I'm going to have to have a little sit down with Crouch if he does that again... I missed you."  
James smiled from behind his drink. "Not the end of the world. We still have today – and tonight."  
"Ugh," Lily pulled a face. "I still don't know what to wear!"  
"Lil!" James said quite loudly, apparently outraged. "Come on! You have to look amazing – Sirius is counting on some pretty breathtaking changes!"  
Lily rolled her eyes. "So what kind of changes, pray tell, are you undergoing?"  
James grinned again, even wider. "Now _that_... that you'll have to wait for to find out."  
Lily exhaled heavily. "If you say so..."  
As the day wore on, and Harry finally surfaced from his deep sleep, Lily and James started to argue over what their son should wear for his first costume.  
"We've got to make it something adorable," Lily said, rocking Harry in her arms.  
"That I can level with – but none of that girly pink bunny crap, alright?" James warned.  
"Aww! Where's the fun in that?"  
"Now _this_ you won't have to worry about," came Sirius's voice from behind them. "I already took care of the little rugrat."  
Lily jumped, spinning around and finding Sirius holding in Harry – a very different Harry. He had on a little leather jacket and a black bandana. Lily merely stared from her son to Sirius, saying nothing. James, however, had a grin from ear to ear.  
"Brilliant!"  
"Riveting," Lily said sarcastically, frowning and folding her arms.  
"What's wrong with it?" Sirius asked indignantly, adjusting Harry in his arms.  
"Harry's dressed as you for Halloween, Sirius? The resemblance is uncanny!"  
Sirius grinned as well. "That's the point! If I've got to teach him all I know, this is the perfect place to start."  
Lily shook her head, rolling her eyes. Sirius handed Harry to her.  
"I'd better get going – gotta set up. See you in Hell, guys," he said, and with that, he Disapparated.  
James shot a twisted grin at Lily.  
"_See you in Hell_?" Lily questioned.  
"He's just excited, don't mind him," James laughed.  
When they had but an hour to go before the party, James locked himself in the bathroom, insisting that he needed time and space to get himself ready. Lily paced the bedroom for a few good minutes, trying to decide what to dress up as.  
"_See you in Hell_," she muttered to herself, wringing her hands. "What kind of rubbish is that? I'll show him _Hell_..."  
And then the thought hit her. She ran to her wardrobe, suddenly very excited. She grabbed her wand, and went to work...  
After about fifteen minutes, Lily looked herself over in the mirror, wrapping one last lock of hair around her wand and transforming it into another perfect ringlet. The dress she had on was a deep scarlet, velvety material that fit perfectly to every curve on her body.  
"Are you ready, yet, James?" Lily called out, picking up the cloak that matched the dress. It was black silk with a deep red trim, and she fastened the top with a red button. With one last look in the mirror, Lily adjusted her curls, checked over her horns, and walked to the bathroom, where James finally emerged.  
Lily jumped and stared at him, in shock. "Holy shit – James!"  
James's glasses were gone and his eyes were a piercing red, staring at her menacingly. His skin was pale white, and his hair – miraculously – was slicked back. He looked positively frightening in the long, sweeping black priest robes.  
"Oh my God," Lily grinned. "You look absolutely amazing!"  
James grinned back.  
Lily kept staring at him. "But what exactly are you supposed to be?"  
"A priest," James said simply. When Lily raised an eyebrow, he decided to elaborate, "Just not exactly the kind of priest you'd have in mind – er, Remus could explain it better – he suggested it to me."  
Lily grinned. "_What did you do to your hair_?"  
James laughed. "I was about to ask you the same thing!"  
"What? Oh," Lily said, brushing a lock of curly hair behind her ear. James slipped his arms through the front of her cloak and around her hips, pulling her closely and staring down at her.  
"You... look..." he said slowly and passionately, then broke out into a grin, revealing slightly longer, pointed eyeteeth, "good enough to eat."  
Lily giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a strange thing, being in his arms when he looked so different, and she had butterflies in her stomach because of it. She lifted herself and kissed him lightly. "Mmm... do we have to go to this thing, or can I just keep you all to myself?"  
James looked shocked. "Lil! I can't _believe_ you!" Then he grinned again. "Why didn't you tell me that was an _option_?!"  
Lily giggled again and snuggled into his chest, feeling incredibly safe and warm in his arms.  
"Come on, my little devil," James said, taking her hand. "Let's go crash a party."  
  
"Honestly, Sirius! Who the hell are all these people?" Darlene said with wide eyes.  
Sirius looked around with a goofy grin on his face. "The neighbors? I don't know! It's celebration that the kids are gone for the night – anyone is welcome!"  
Darlene rolled her eyes at him. "You get too excited over things like this."  
Sirius grinned. "Can you blame me? I mean, look at you!" he said, wrapping his arms around her hips and staring into her eyes.  
Darlene blushed a little. "Save it."  
Sirius laughed and kissed her forehead, freeing her. Darlene tossed a strand of hair – which she had just transfigured to long, soft brown – behind her shoulder and readjusted the laces on the front of her corset- style white gown.  
"God damnit, Sirius! If you do that again, you're gonna lose your balls!" she hissed, typing it up again. Sirius laughed, smirked, and went to the kitchen to get a beer. He returned a few moments later just as an eerie chiming was heard throughout his flat.  
"Ah! That'll be Lily and James!" Sirius grinned, putting his beer down on the coffee table and going for the door. James stood somewhat in front of Lily in the entrance, giving Sirius the same severe and deadly look he'd given Lily earlier.  
Sirius's eyes widened quickly, then he grinned wildly and started to laugh. "Shit, James, that's brilliant!"  
James smiled back, nodding slightly, and walked inside. Sirius smiled after him then turned to look at Lily, his draw dropping faintly. "Lil! You look absolutely gorgeous! Can I take your cloak? Your dress?"  
Lily smirked and undid her cloak, handing it to Sirius. He took it and bowed, taking her hand, kissing it and twirling her around once so he could take in the dress and the horns. "I take it I'm at the mercy of the Devil, now?"  
Lily nodded and walked over towards James as Sirius shut the door. She turned back and shot him a sideways glance as he caught up. "By the way – _nice_ _chaps_!"  
Sirius looked down then back up, grinning broadly. "Why, thank you!"  
Darlene raced over to Lily, grabbing her hand and dragging her to her bedroom at the end of the hallway. Lily followed, her eyes wide as she looked Darlene over.  
"I hardly recognized you with your hair like that!" Lily laughed. "You look gorgeous!"  
Darlene beamed. "Want to give me a hand with the wings? I tried to get Sirius to help, but he just keeps trying to undress me, so..."  
Lily understood what Darlene meant when she noticed a pair of white, feathery wings lying on the bed.  
"I put a Lightening Charm on them, but I need to attach them to the back of my dress still," said Darlene, reaching behind her neck to gather her hair and move it out of the way.  
Lily carefully lifted the fragile wings, holding them in position on Darlene's back.  
"Shit – Sirius has my wand, it's in my cloak—"  
"Here," Darlene said quickly, grabbing her own and handing it to Lily.  
Lily took it and fastened the delicate wings to Darlene's dress. "There you go! Perfect little angel."  
Darlene turned and grinned at Lily. "Quite the opposites, aren't we?"  
"Are Remus and Krystle here, yet?" Lily asked as they returned to the noise of the party.  
"They'll be in a nice dark corner somewhere getting mouthfuls of each other," Darlene sighed. "Although, Remus isn't too well – full moon tomorrow night, and all..."  
Sure enough, Lily spotted Remus sitting in a comfortable armchair in the corner of the den; Krystle perched on his knee, snuggled into his neck. Krystle was sporting a medieval-styled, extremely fancy dress. Her hair was done up in tight spirals, a few of which cascaded down her back. Remus did not look at all well. He was quite pale and had a certain exhausted look in his eyes.  
"Come on, my dear, I want to go and show you off," Darlene said, taking Lily's arm and leading her into the kitchen.  
James was standing next to Sirius, who was bent over with his head stuck in the fridge, digging out a few more cases of drinks. He grinned at Lily and Darlene.  
"Oh my God, James! You look insane!" Darlene said, laughing.  
"He is insane, love," Sirius said, straightening up and thrusting a six-pack into James's arms. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go outside and... er, get some fresh air. You coming, James?"  
James nodded, following.  
Darlene exhaled heavily and went to the fridge for a cooler. "If he goes out there with a fag I'm going to kick his arse... He never used to smoke like this..."  
"I think it's a habit he picked up when you were in Ireland," said Lily, accepting a drink from Darlene.  
"I just don't want to see him addicted and dependant for the rest of his life, Lil... James smokes, right?"  
Lily thought for a moment. "With Sirius, sometimes, yeah."  
Darlene and Lily both looked at each other for a moment then straightened up in unison, heading for the front door.  
Sirius and James both sat on the front step, each holding a lit cigarette in one hand, a beer in the other. They turned when they'd heard the door open, both wearing somewhat guilty looks on their faces. Lily glanced at Darlene, who had a horrible look on her face – not one of anger, but one of sympathy.  
"Sirius," Darlene whispered softly, kneeling behind him and wrapping her arms around him. "Can you not go three days without smoking?"  
Sirius exhaled heavily. "I very well could if I wanted to – but I don't want to, Dar, that's the thing..."  
Darlene buried her face into his neck, her hands reaching underneath the folds of his leather jacket.  
"I draw the line here," she said solemnly. She lifted her head again, the corners of her mouth angled into a very slight smile. "I'm not going to kiss you again until you stop smoking."  
Sirius gaped at her. "What kind of a punishment is that!"  
Darlene shook her head and said, "I'm not punishing you. I just don't want to kiss anymore – the smoke-taste doesn't appeal to me, hun."  
She stood up, turning her back on Sirius, and flashed a grin at Lily.  
Sirius still stared at her. "The hell you'll be able to follow- through on that one, love!"  
"We'll see," Darlene said in a singsong voice, waltzing back into the house.  
Sirius stared after her for a moment and then took a sip from his beer.  
Lily sat down in between them, folding her hands in her lap. James leaned against her, kissing her hard on the cheek and returning his attention back to the sky.  
The clouds were dark and thick, promising a coming storm, all but for a small gap where the nearly full moon was peering down at them.  
Lily smiled and glanced at Sirius. Sirius was staring at his cigarette. He took one last hesitant drag from it before putting it out on the cement driveway before him.  
"Darling," Sirius sighed, pausing to drain his beer, then reaching to take Lily's cooler.  
"How much have you drunk tonight, Sirius?" Lily asked him.  
"A fair bit," Sirius shrugged.  
James snorted. "Give it a good hour, mate – you soon won't be able to piss straight at this rate."  
"Mmm," Sirius grinned, lifting the bottle again, "I'll drink to that!"  
James shook his head, gazing back at the moon once again. "How's Remus?"  
"He didn't look too great," said Lily. "Understandable - full moon tomorrow."  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the moon slowly disappear behind the swirling clouds, the eerie glow vanishing with it, leaving them in almost complete darkness, except for the low lights escaping from the house.  
Then the sky lit up completely, nearly causing Lily to jump. There was a rumble of thunder following it, and the soft pitter-patter of rain started to slowly surface.  
"Here comes the rain again," Lily muttered, standing up and sighing. She squeezed James's shoulder and followed Darlene's footsteps back into the house.  
Darlene was standing near the fireplace talking animatedly to Krystle. Lily's focus automatically turned to Remus, who had shifted over to the couch, slumped against it with his eyes shut.  
Lily landed herself right next to him, tilting her head and fluttering her eyelashes. Remus looked sideways at her, his eyes widening as they flickered up to her new horns.  
"Horny?" he said, smiling a little, his tired eyes drooping somewhat.  
Lily smirked, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Only when you're in the room, my dear."  
"I always knew you felt that way," Remus grinned, shutting his eyes. "You've always been devilish like that."  
Lily sighed, pulling Remus's flyaway hair out of his eyes. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine," he said, sighing heavier than she. "At least I will be in a few days."  
"Selling your soul, Remus?" Krystle asked, returning to her seat in his lap.  
"Did that ages ago, love," Remus grinned. He buried his face into her shoulder.  
"Where's Sirius?" Krystle asked Lily.  
"Drinking away whatever sanity he still had," Lily shrugged, "with James close behind him."  
"Hey, I heard that, missy!"  
Sirius was standing behind them – until he jumped over the back of the couch, landing snuggly next to Lily, already started on his next beer.  
"Dear God, Sirius! Do you ever stop?"  
"Don't worry, Lil," Sirius said. "I've got a bladder bigger than my—"  
"Ego!" Remus loudly and safely interjected, grinning from ear to ear.  
Sirius tilted his head from side to side. "Amoung other things, yes..."  
Lily shot a sideways glance at Sirius, trying not to laugh. Sirius noticed, folding his arms and glaring very obviously at her.  
"What!" she laughed.  
"You! You and you're – you're – you're walking in on people!" Sirius said, still shooting daggers at her.  
Darlene finally tuned into the conversation. "Oh? What's this?"  
Lily laughed again. "Why are you _still_ upset over that... incident?"  
"What incident?" asked Darlene.  
"Lily purposely walked in on me in the shower!" Sirius announced loudly with the air of a child trying to get someone in trouble.  
"Ewww!" Remus said, looking at Lily like she was insane.  
Krystle giggled madly. Darlene raised her eyebrows with the hint of a smile on her face as she stared at Lily.  
"Purposely? Not a chance in hell, Black," Lily said, smirking. "Maybe you've forgotten about the revenge you so sinisterly plotted?"  
Sirius actually blushed, his eyes darting. "Fair enough, _Potter_," he hissed, returning to his beer.  
Darlene gave Lily a questioning look. Lily smiled at her.  
"Don't blame me! Your boyfriend's a horny toad!"  
Sirius glared at Lily again but remained silent, chugging the remnants of his drink.  
Lily smirked at him, then felt a pair of strong arms suddenly reach around her, lifting her off of and behind the couch. She spun around in James's arms and he kissed her without a word uttered.  
"I gave Kitty a call," James said. "Everything's going good."  
"Good," Lily smiled.  
James brought his mouth to her neck, sucking on it lightly. "I want you," he whispered into her ear, running his hands down her back, a glint flashing in his eyes.  
"Ugh," Sirius said very loudly behind them, still sitting on the couch. "Get a room!"  
James looked at him with his eyebrows raised. He smiled, took Lily's hand, and said quite cheerfully, "Sure thing, Sirius!"  
James started to guide Lily in the direction of the hallway.  
"NOT IN MY HOUSE!" Sirius shouted after them, but James had already rounded the corner, putting his arm around Lily and making for the spare bedroom at the end of the hall. They were hardly at the threshold of the room when James pulled Lily into his arms again, kissing her wildly. James's hand only left her body to quickly slam the door behind them. Lily practically melted under his touch.  
James backed up, sitting down on the bed and staring up at Lily. He pulled her on top of him, his mouth going back to hers in an instant. Lily wrapped one arm around his neck, the other on the side of his face as she forced her tongue swiftly inside his mouth. James leaned back, falling onto the bed, taking Lily down with him.  
  
By the end of the night, Remus had fallen asleep on the couch, Krystle and Darlene sat near him talking, and Sirius – completely wasted by then – had taken to dancing by the window, watching the rain, and randomly sneaking up behind Darlene and Krystle, shouting "GOT YOUR NOSE!" at the top of his lungs. This was unfortunate for Remus, who woke up every time, swearing at Sirius.  
Lily and James resurfaced eventually, and they merely sat holding each other, ignoring Sirius's glares.  
"You broke you promise," Lily whispered to James.  
"What?" said James, looking surprised.  
"You promised we wouldn't have to stay forever," she said quietly. "It's past midnight..."  
James grinned at her. "Hint taken." He turned his attention to Sirius. "Alright, we're leaving, Sirius! Enjoy the rest of your night."  
"You!" Sirius said, pointing at him dramatically.  
"Me," James said, nodding and standing up with Lily. Lily slipped off to go and grab her cloak from the kitchen.  
"You damn well better leave!" said Sirius, eyes still narrowed.  
"Glad to know I'm loved, Sirius. I'll talk to you when you're hung over – won't that be a blast."

* * *

_(Author's Notes:  
  
Well. Yes. Hee hee. Okay, first off: Mike, Krystle, Darling Danes, Miranda, and Stevie had influence in this chapter, but I won't say where cuz that'd take just forever.  
"Here comes the rain again" is for Ali and Miranda for corrupting me in the best way possible.  
This is the last Halloween the Lily and James spend peacefully, so I had to make it somewhat special. I have about three more chapters already written, so I'll be posting them VERY soon. Believe me. Almost right on top of each other, but I'll give you a bit of time to contemplate each one. ;)  
Also – someone asked about Erik Valant. Chapter 30. You never really meet him, but you learn of him.  
  
Enjoy!  
Sheone.) _


	73. The Spirit in the Steam

_November 2nd, 1980_  
  
Remus woke up in the morning feeling completely energetic. Krystle was already back upstairs, so he changed into his clean robes and followed her to the top floor and into the bedroom. She was lying down on the bed with her head leaning on her arm – she looked completely exhausted.  
"It's hard work looking after a wolf all night," she said quietly, "even if he's a tame one."  
"Indeed? Then I guess I'll have to take care of you for the other twenty-nine days of the month!" Remus said as he lay down next to her.  
"You'd better start now," she whispered to him. Remus smiled and rolled over twice so he was on his stomach and pressed up against Krystle's side. He leaned over her and motioned to kiss her – but he stopped when he saw her wince.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing!" Krystle said immediately.  
"Krystle – what is it? What's wrong?" Remus said abruptly.  
"It's nothing, Remus," Krystle said. She got up and walked slowly to the door – slouched forward and holding herself. Remus got up and followed her into the kitchen, where she sat down and conjured them both a cup of tea.  
"Please tell me what it is, Krystle," Remus said.  
"No. Let it go. It's nothing," she said nervously.  
"Let _what_ go?"  
Krystle shook her head and drank her tea with one hand, her other hand across her stomach and clutching a spot on her lower back. Remus kneeled down next to her and gently pulled her hand away. He lifted the bottom of her shirt slightly and gasped. He got up and backed away, shaking his head with his hand over his mouth.  
"Did... did _I_..." he started.  
"No! It's not that - it's just a scratch! I'm fine!" Krystle said.  
"No, it's not fine, Krystle! I'm... I'm sorry... I – I can't—" Remus said, and he Disapparated before she could say another word. He reappeared in James and Lily's kitchen, his hand still over his mouth.  
James was reading the Daily Prophet and sipping some tea and Lily was typing something up on her Muggle laptop computer. James took notice of Remus's appearance at once.  
"Alright, Moony?"  
Remus looked up at James and shook his head again. "I hurt her," he whispered. He sat down at the table.  
"What? Who? Krystle? What happened?" James said. He put down his paper.  
"Krystle... She... last night... I don't know... I think I... I hurt her..."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"I looked at her back and... I couldn't believe it..."  
"What was it?" Lily asked.  
"I... I don't know. I think she's been hiding it from me. There were long scratches all the way down her back – and they weren't just little scrapes. They were deep... I think I...I know... I must have done it..."  
"But – the Wolfsbane Potion... Didn't you take it?" James asked.  
"I... yeah, but... I don't know what happened... I don't know..." Remus said. "I can't do this to her... I..."  
"Remus, you can't just leave her like that – go back to her and find out what happened! For all you know it might not have been you!" said Lily.  
"But what if I did do it? I can't... I won't..."  
"You won't what?"  
"I won't hurt her!" Remus yelled. He buried his face in his arms on the table.  
"Remus, listen to me," Lily said. "You have to go back – go back and find out what happened before you assume that you did it. Come on, Remus – she loves you!"  
Remus looked up and nodded slowly. He thought for a short moment, and the said, "You're right... I'll go back..."  
He Apparated back to his house and looked around for Krystle. There was no sign of her, but he heard the tap in the bathroom upstairs running. He walked up the stairs silently and knocked on the door.  
"Remus?" Krystle said from inside. She turned off the tap.  
"Yeah, it's me," Remus said.  
"Come in."  
Remus opened the door and walked inside. Krystle was lying in a tub filled with bubbles. She had her head rested against the side, and she looked ready to fall asleep.  
"Where'd you go?" she asked quietly.  
"I just needed to... to think about things," Remus said just as quietly.  
"What things?"  
"Well... Nothing. It's – it's not important right now... Are you alright?"  
Krystle shrugged. "I'm fine! I'm a lot tougher than I look – a few little scratches won't hurt me!"  
"I'm so sorry," Remus whispered. He sat down on the floor next to her and held her hand in his.  
"What are you sorry for?"  
"Well – I – I –"  
"Oh, _Remus_! No, no – you didn't do this!" Krystle said frantically. "I got them a yesterday morning – I wasn't even with you – no, you didn't do it, you were completely tame."  
"Are – are you sure?"  
"Yes, yes I'm sure!" Krystle said. She lifted herself up a little so she was level with Remus's face. "I was here when it happened – when you were out – and I had a bath. The room was completely filled with steam because I was trying to get myself to relax... and something happened... I think it was one of those water spirits, you know?"  
Remus remembered reading something about water-spirits back in the spring. "A bath house spirit? It floats through steam from hot baths... But – it's only a spirit, and spirits don't hurt people like that – they _can't_."  
"I thought the same thing, but it definitely had to be some kind of spirit... Nothing else would be in the steam like that," Krystle said uncertainly. "Can I ask a favor of you?"  
"Of course, anything," Remus said at once.  
"Would you look into it for me, and find out what it means? I don't think that this is right..."  
"Sure, I'll do that."  
Later that night, Remus looked through his book titles, trying to remember where he'd read something about water spirits. And then, there, at the bottom of his bookshelf, lay a dusty old encyclopedia titled _The Encyclopedia of Things of the Water, Sky, and Air_.  
"This has to be it," Remus said aloud. He pulled the encyclopedia off of the shelf and flipped to the index, where he searched for _spirits_: _bath house_.  
"Aha! Page 184..."  
Remus carried the book down the hall and into the bedroom, where Krystle was sprawled out lazily on the bed.  
"I think I have a suspect," Remus said, showing Krystle the book he'd looked in.  
"Read it to me," Krystle mumbled.  
"Okay," said Remus, and he sat on the edge of the bed and flipped to page 184. "_The Bannik: Spirit of the bath house.  
In earlier days, the Bannik lived only in Russia and the Baltic countries, where the idea of sauna baths was conceived and brought to perfection. In more recent times the use of sauna baths had spread through much of the world and the Bannik has accompanied the spread of sauna technology. Like most spirits, it is capable of being everywhere at once.  
The Bannik flits amidst the dense steam of the sauna – and possibly that of any other bath which emits clouds of steam – and is very occasionally glimpsed through the vapour. It is, however, more likely to be felt than seen, when it touches the back of any person using the bath. The touch of the Bannik upon one's naked back is very significant. A caressing stroke is an omen of good fortune, but if the Bannik should scratch one's back it is a signal of some unpleasant occurrence._"  
"Bingo," Krystle muttered. "Looks like something bad is headed my way."  
She didn't look too worried.  
"Kryst, I don't think this is something you should treat too lightly," Remus said. He put the book down on the bed, still open, and slid it over for Krystle to see.  
Krystle sat up, looked down at the article on the Bannik, scanned over the text, and saw what Remus wanted her to look at. There was a picture of a woman's back with scratches on it, though the scratches looked merely like simple cat scratches. None were as deep or long as Krystle's.  
"So... it isn't a Bannik? Now I'm confused..." said Krystle.  
"No, there's no other explanation. It is a Bannik... but... I think it's more that just a warning of 'some unpleasant occurrence'... I think this could be serious... The woman in the picture fell off her horse and was hospitalized for two weeks... and it happened six days after this photo was taken – and the picture was taken a day after she got the marks."  
"A week later, then? That'd be the eighth... Oh, Remus – I don't believe in any of this stuff – it's not probable—"  
Krystle stopped when Remus shook his head, holding his face in his hands.  
"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.  
Remus looked up at her, his eyes filled with worry. "If anything happens..."  
Krystle closed her eyes. "Come on – nothing's going to—"  
"Krys!" Remus said loudly. "I'm not going to pretend that everything's going to be fine! What if... What if something happens?"  
Krystle lay back down holding one hand out to Remus. He sighed, crawling onto the bed and into her arms.  
"You're too paranoid, sweetie," she whispered, kissing his forehead. "Nothing is going to happen to me, hun... so long as I have you, nothing will happen."  
Remus nodded, more or less to comfort Krystle instead of himself. Krystle leaned forward and kissed him and he submitted, trying desperately to ignore the lingering feeling of concern deep in his gut.

* * *

_ Author's Note(s):  
  
I'm not going to say much for this chapter... Only that the bit about the Bannik comes directly from my "Encyclopedia of Things That Never Were". I didn't create it, nor did I write that bit from Remus's book. I found it when I was flipping through the pages of my own book and thought it suited this particular part of the plot.  
I'll say no more.  
Cheers,  
Sheone _


	74. Bitter End

As each day passed during that week, Remus grew more and more anxious. He spent every moment he could with Krystle, as though expecting he'd have to fight to keep her safe.  
Although she didn't share it with him, she was also growing a bit worried. Although she highly doubted that anything was going to happen that Friday, there was still that horrible what if...  
But there was another thing that was gnawing at Krystle's mind, something she decided to share with Lily on Thursday night.  
Lily had just gotten off work as she was still in her work robes when Krystle arrived. Lily was sitting at the kitchen table, feeding Harry.  
"Hi, Lil," Krystle said timidly from the doorway.  
Lily turned in her seat, smiling at Krystle. "Hello, darling. How's your back?"  
"Better than it was," Krystle replied. "Is James home?"  
"No, he's still at work," said Lily, rotating Harry in her arms.  
"Good," Krystle said, walking quickly into the room and sitting down next to Lily. "I wanted to talk to you about something."  
Lily glanced at Krystle then looked back down at Harry. "Alright..."  
Krystle cleared her throat, concentrating on Harry. "How is everything going with him?"  
"Brilliant," said Lily, but she knew that Krystle hadn't come to talk about Harry. "Everything is working really well with Kitty. She's great with him."  
"Lil, when you first became pregnant," Krystle said, looking down at her knees, "how did you know?"  
Lily eyed Krystle for a moment. "Well... For one thing, I was undeniably late... I got sick a fair bit... I just... _knew_... you know? It was a feeling I couldn't shake for the life of me..."  
Krystle nodded. "You never really told me, but... how did James react when you first told him?"  
Lily laughed a bit. "It was fun to watch, actually. I'd never seen him so serious. He was more excited then I was, though... what is this about, Krys?"  
Krystle ignored her question. "And you – you just came out and said it to him?"  
Lily nodded. "Pretty much... Krystle?"  
Krystle heaved a sigh. "Lily... I'm late."  
Lily stared. "How late?"  
"About a week?" she said, grimacing a bit. "I – I don't know what to do, exactly... I mean... If I am... I've got to tell Remus... if he freaks out..."  
Lily shifted in her seat. "Alright, just relax for a moment... we need to find out if you really are, first, okay?"  
Krystle nodded, and she couldn't help but starting to cry.  
"Aw, sweetie!" Lily said, smiling and taking her hand. "What's wrong?"  
Krystle shook her head, wiping her eyes with her hand. "What if he—"  
Lily interrupted immediately. "Look, I've known Remus a lot longer than you have. Trust me when I say that he'll be absolutely _thrilled_, alright?"  
  
Remus was already asleep by the time Krystle got home later that night, much to her disappointment. She knew she wouldn't be at ease until she spoke to him. She lay down next to him; blankets bundled around her due to the cold, November air, and stared at him until she fell asleep.  
Krystle slept in a lot later than she'd hoped that morning, and Remus was no longer next to her when she sat up, squinting her eyes against the sunlight that poured into the room. The day went by very slowly with Remus gone and Krystle awaiting his return.  
Krystle was just starting to get worried, wondering what was keeping Remus so late when she heard the front door open. She raced downstairs and found Remus closing it with his foot and dumping a large pile of books on the first step with a thud. He reached into his pockets, retrieving a piece of parchment and his wand and dropping them on top of the stack.  
"I was wondering where you were," said Krystle, beaming at him. "What's all this?"  
"Just some books I picked up – doesn't matter, I can show you tomorrow. Right now, I just want you in my arms," Remus said, grinning at her. Remus held her for a few minutes, kissing her cheek and sighing.  
"Today was far too long... I missed you so much," Remus said quietly, kissing her cheek.  
Krystle smiled at him, feeling her mouth go slightly dry. "I – I have to tell you something..."  
"So do I," said Remus, his face suddenly going very serious. Then he broke into another grin. "You're absolutely beautiful."  
Krystle sighed, kissing his cheek. "I _really_ have to tell you this, sweetie..."  
"Can it wait?" Remus asked, taking her hand. "You have no idea how much I want you right now, love."  
He started to lead her upstairs.  
"Rem," Krystle said, sighing again.  
Remus guided her into the bedroom. He closed the door and turned to look at Krystle. She sat down on the edge of the bed, looking anxious.  
"Remus, we really need to talk," she said.  
"What is it?" Remus asked. He was concerned about the look on her face.  
"This is something huge... If you're okay with this, it'll be great for all of us. But if you freak out – "  
"I'm not going to freak out, Krys. You can tell me anything!"  
Krystle looked reluctant. "Do you love me?"  
"What – what kind of a question is that?" Remus laughed.  
"Answer!"  
Remus kneeled down in front of Krystle and looked deep into her eyes. "Krystle," he said softly, barely above a whisper, "I love you more than anything in the world."  
Krystle couldn't help grinning. "Good answer, and I love you too. Okay... Now, don't freak, but – I –"  
"Shh!" Remus interrupted her. He suddenly heard footsteps echoing down the hall, and the door burst open.  
Five people in hooded black cloaks entered holding their wands out in front of them. Remus rose and searched the pocket of his robes – his wand was gone.  
"Looking for this?" one of the Death Eaters sneered and held out Remus's wand.  
"What do you want?" Remus asked. He took a step to the left, blocking Krystle from view.  
"The one who is unworthy to live in this world," said another Death Eater. It was definitely a woman, but her voice was cold and harsh.  
"What?" Remus said.  
"The Mudblood," another one of the Death Eaters said. They pointed behind Remus – at Krystle.  
"NO! You're not going to hurt her!" Remus shouted – but it was too late. One of the Death Eaters pointed his wand at Remus and muttered something. A bright light issued from the wand and fired at Remus. He was lifted off the ground and slammed back down to the floor. Krystle climbed off the bed and kneeled down next to Remus.  
"No... don't," he whispered to her. He pulled himself up and faced the Death Eaters. Krystle stood up in front of Remus.  
"Please," she said to them, "just – just go!"  
The Death Eaters laughed. The woman Death Eater in the front of the group raised her wand, and before Remus could do anything, there was a flash of green light and Krystle fell backwards into Remus's arms. Remus felt a flood of rage rising inside of him as he settled her body down to the floor.  
"_NOOOOOOOOO_! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Remus screamed at them. Before he knew what he was doing, before he could stop himself, he had charged forward onto the woman that had killed Krystle and wrenched the wand out of her hand. He set off curses in every direction – being hit by the Cruciatus curse at the same time. Feeling as though knives were slashing every inch of his body, he fell to the ground, his vision going.  
The curse was lifted, and he saw the blurry shadows that were the Death Eaters leave the room. Remus rolled over, seeing Krystle's figure lying on the ground near the bed, completely motionless.  
"_Krystle_," Remus breathed, screwing his eyes shut in pain. He retched and passed out.

* * *

_(Author's Notes: Well... that's that. .:cries a storm:. Please don't hurt me! I don't mean to be an angst-whore – it's been planned for ages... I hope you can bare the next couple of chapters; it's a lot of angst-ish stuff, as well.  
  
Anyways, this one's for Krystle. Yes, she's a real person, and the only reason I could safely have her die was because she lives a fair distance away from me, so she won't come after me and kill me in turn. But I love you, darling. Thank you for being cooperative. Remus and I both send you our thanks. You've influenced my writing a ton.  
  
More to come, sooner than you think.  
Sheone.) _


	75. Struggle

James woke up early on November ninth. He opened his eyes wondering what had woken him - then realized that Sirius was standing over him and prodding his shoulder.  
"What are you doing?" James asked. He sat up and pulled on his glasses and housecoat, careful not to wake Lily. Sirius led James out onto the landing of the stairs and thrust a paper into his hands. He looked extremely pale. James looked down at the paper and scanned over the front page:  
'_Death Eater attacks on Muggle Borns – this has been the headline of many issues of the Daily Prophet in the past month. Now comes the time for us to fight back, and heroes are to be made.  
'Five Death Eaters were seen in a largely populated wizarding town last night, and when elderly wizard John McKenzie reported noise from his neighbor's home, another attack was the explanation.  
'Muggle Born witch Krystle Barton was killed at this home last night, but her spouse, Remus Lupin, was discovered in critical condition. After Barton was killed, it appears as though Mr. Lupin fought with his wife's killers, and he managed to stun one before collapsing from their curses.  
'The captured Death Eater was identified to be Rickson Blanderfield. Although the four remaining Death Eaters escaped without a trace, Aurors have reason to believe that Iris Knight was behind this particular attack..._'  
"Oh my God," James breathed. "Where is he?"  
"Hospital," Sirius said.  
"Okay... let me get dressed," James said to Sirius. He hurried back into his room and changed into his robes.  
"James?" Lily called from the bed.  
"Lil – I'll be back in a few hours," James whispered.  
"Why? What happened?"  
"I just have to go and see Remus," James said. He kissed Lily on the cheek and met Sirius downstairs. They Apparated to the hospital and went directly to the witch at the front desk.  
"Where's Remus Lupin?" Sirius asked hurriedly.  
"I'm sorry. Only Ministry wizards can see Mr. Lupin," the witch said.  
"I'm with the Ministry," James said. "I'm James Potter."  
"Oh! Very well, then! He's on the fourth floor, ward forty-three."  
Sirius and James Apparated immediately to Remus's room. They opened the door and entered a very large hospital room, and there were only three people in it: the healer, Mr. Crouch, and, of course, Remus. Crouch saw James and Sirius immediately and went to them.  
"Potter – we need your help with this. He won't talk to anyone and we need to know exactly what happened!" he said quickly and irritably.  
"It looks like you already know what happened, Crouch!" James shoved the newspaper that he was still clutching into Crouch's hands, glaring. "The bloody idiots turned this into a story about heroism! And they aren't married – show a little respect and get the facts right!"  
"I'm not the one who wrote the article!" Crouch spat.  
"Sure, but you could've stopped it," said James.  
He and Sirius went and sat on either side of Remus's bed while Crouch left the room, not saying a word about James's comments.  
Remus looked horrible. His skin was white and blotchy, his eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was a mess. He stared at the wall with a completely blank expression and didn't seem to take notice that his friends had arrived.  
"Remus?" Sirius whispered. Remus didn't move.  
"Moony?" James tried. Remus blinked and looked over to James. "How're you feeling?"  
Remus stared at James with the same blank expression, and he tilted his head slightly.  
"Moony, you're scaring us! Say something!" Sirius said. Remus looked over to Sirius and opened his mouth as if trying to find the right words to speak. His breathing became very deep.  
"They killed her," he said quietly, his lip trembling with each word. Sirius looked up at James. Neither of them knew what to say now.  
"Moony, tell us what happened," Sirius said quietly but clearly.  
Remus swallowed and bit his lip. Then he spoke, with trembling words, "There were five of them... They came in and... They had my wand... They sort of... slammed me... against the ground... and... they killed... killed Krystle..."  
James ran his hand through his hair nervously. "What happened after that?"  
"I... I settled her down... and... the next part was a bit of a blur... I charged at one of them and got the wand... and set stuns everywhere... They put me under the Cruciatus curse before I got 'em all...That's all..."  
Remus gave a short, shaking breath and closed his eyes. James grabbed his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.  
Sirius and James didn't leave Remus's side for the day. Remus went back to his expressionless state and didn't talk to anyone; nor did he eat or sleep. Around three o'clock, another visitor for Remus arrived.  
"Lily! What are you doing here?" James said. Lily had entered the room with silent tears running down her cheeks.  
"I... I heard what happened," she whispered. James let Lily have his seat, and she sat in it, starting to shake slightly. "Remus?"  
Remus turned to her. He bit his lip and closed his eyes again, as though fighting to keep the tears in. Lily sat down on the side of the bed and wrapped her arms tight around Remus. It was as though Lily had unleashed someone that was fighting inside of him – he hugged Lily back and cried as well.  
  
"I have to tell him James, I have to!" Lily protested outside of Remus's room in the hospital.  
"No, Lil! Do you want him to off himself completely? He's better off not knowing!"  
"James... Krystle was going to tell him. She would have wanted him to know. I need to do this!" Lily said, and she went back into the room. Remus had gone back to his expressionless state, but tears were dripping silently down the sides of his face.  
"Rem... Moony – I need to tell you something very important. It's about Krystle – she was going to tell it to you... last night. Do you want me to tell you – or no?"  
Remus slowly sat up and faced Lily. "What was it?"  
Lily took his hands and spoke very quietly. "She came to me the other day, saying that she was feeling sick, and... Rem... Krystle was pregnant."  
Remus pulled his hands away from Lily and stared at her for a moment. What he did next made Lily jump back and stay back.  
Remus jumped and yelled so loud that his scream echoed around the room. He ran across the room and grabbed a chair and just threw it, screaming. Lily ran over to him and managed to hold him still. He fell to the ground, in her arms, sobbing.  
"Why? Why did they kill her?" he whispered minutes later when she had silenced him. Lily held him close still.  
"It's just what happened... We have to deal with these things. Death... happens to everyone. It can happen anywhere, at anytime... You can accept the fact that it'll happen, or you can deny it, but it passes us by faster than you can imagine. It happens to everyone, and when it's someone's turn to go, they just... go... with no stopping it."  
Remus shook. "It wasn't her turn to go, Lil... Ruthless maniacs who are going to burn in hell murdered her – it wasn't her turn to go if she was pregnant... It wasn't her turn to go, because _I love her_!"  
Lily struggled not to start crying. "I know it wasn't her turn, but... It happened. That's it."  
Remus didn't say anything for a few moments. He left Lily's arms and sat up straight. There was a look in his eyes that Lily didn't recognize at all. This man was not Remus Lupin. This was a man who had just lost everything; a man with no future, no care for what lay ahead of him.  
"I'm going to kill her if it's the last thing I do," Remus said, as though it settled the matter.  
"What – who—?"  
"Knight. I'm going to..." Remus gasped for air, rage seething through him. "I'll... hurt her so she... so she feels some _part_ of... of this..."  
Remus put his hand over his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he rose, slowly and calmly, and walked over to the chair he'd thrown. He set it back upright, and stared at it for a moment, and then he let out another angry yell and kicked it as hard as he could. It fell over and smashed across the floor.  
Lily still stayed kneeling on the floor as she watched Remus slam his back into the wall, put his face in his hands, and slide down to the floor. He let out another fierce scream.  
"Remus –" Lily whispered.  
"NO!" Remus screamed. "JUST – LEAVE – ME – ALONE!"  
Lily didn't want to fight with Remus when he was this furious. She silently got up and walked to the door leading to the hallway where James was waiting for her. As she opened the door, she chanced a quick glance at Remus. He was hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth, tears flowing willingly.  
Lily closed the door and leaned against it. She started when she noticed that James and Sirius were both sitting against the wall a few feet away from her; both hugging their knees the same way Remus was.  
Sirius and James both looked up at her with mouths slightly opened and tears tingeing their cheeks.  
"You heard him?" said Lily. They both nodded.  
"Never like that before..." Sirius said as Lily sat in between him and James.  
"Didn't he yell like that all the time back at school?" Lily whispered.  
"Not exactly like that," James said. "He was always mad at himself back then, for what he is... Now he's mad at the world... he's mad at..."  
"Everything and everyone?" Sirius offered.  
"Wouldn't you be if the one woman you loved was killed? Not to mention the fact that she was carrying your baby?" Lily added.  
Sirius gaped at her. "Krystle was pregnant?"  
Lily nodded. "She was going to tell him that night..."  
"Remus would've been so happy," James said, a bit of longing in his voice. "He deserves to be happy more than anyone with the shit he's had to go through in his life. I'm surprised he hasn't yet offed himself..."  
"I don't want him to be alone in there," Lily thought out loud.  
"The healer says that he needs to cool off before he can leave, and he won't do that unless he's by himself..."  
"You guys need to go in there," said Lily, ignoring Sirius's comment.  
"What?" James said. "You're kidding, right? He'll – he'll kill us!"  
Lily stared meaningfully at him, then pointed at the door.  
James sighed. "Fine. C'mon, Sirius."  
Sirius and James got up, straightened their backs, and walked slowly into Remus' room, closing the door behind them.  
"Get out," Remus said at once. He was still sitting in the same position that he'd been in when Lily had left, but he'd stopped rocking, and he was resting his head on his knees with his eyes shut. He didn't even look at who'd enter.  
"We're not leaving, Moony..." Sirius started.  
"Get out!" Remus repeated.  
"No, Rem," said James. "We're staying in here whether you like it or not."  
Remus looked up at his two friends and glared. He shook his head, stood up, walked over to his bed and collapsed on it. "Just get out of here," he said more calmly. He rolled over so he was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.  
"No, we're going to stay," said James. "Don't worry – we won't disturb you. You sit here and sulk and mope all you want –"  
Remus sat up, picked up the lantern that was sitting on the table next to him, and chucked it across the room. It narrowly missed James's head.  
"FUCK YOU, JAMES!"  
"Remus, calm down!" Sirius shouted. "Look at yourself! You're being an idiot!"  
"JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Remus screeched as he stood up. "You don't get it, do you? I don't want any _company_, okay? I just want to be –"  
"Alone?" said James. "So you can sit in here and feel sorry for yourself? Wallow in your own self-pity? Grow up, Remus!"  
Remus was quavering now. He stood up very slowly and walked towards James until they were mere inches away from each other. "Fuck it," he hissed. "Fuck it all – I don't care anymore!"  
"Yeah, you do," said James. "You're not just going to give up your life over this!"  
"SO WHAT IF I AM?" Remus screamed. He put his face in his hands again, breathing as though they were the last breaths he'd ever have.  
"Stop pining – it's not going to help!"  
This was enough to set Remus off – Sirius didn't even realize what occurred because it happened so fast. Remus was screaming again and James was now holding his hand on his jaw line.  
"Fine!" James yelled. "Go ahead! Hit me! BEAT THE BLOODY SHIT OUT OF ME! Do you think _that_ will help? If it does, then hurry up and pummel me to death! If not, STOP BEING SUCH A JUVENILE LITTLE IDIOT!"  
Remus went berserk and started to attack James this time – James let him go at it without getting a blow himself. Sirius was in shock and decided to step in, only to get bashed over the head by Remus's fist. Sirius and James both silently decided that this was enough for Remus. They both grabbed one of his arms and backed him up against the wall, caring little if he got hurt in the process.  
Remus struggled against them but couldn't move, so he stopped and let them hold up his weight.  
"You're better than this, Moony. C'mon – just stop fighting and shouting, and we'll let you go," said Sirius. Remus stared at him with an unrecognizable hatred in his face, like he was looking at a complete stranger.  
"Look at yourself, Remus! This isn't you!" James said. "Remus Lupin doesn't try and shit-kick his best friends! He doesn't lose his mind over anything, even someone he loves. Face it like a man!"  
Sirius and James both let go of Remus's arms and let him fall to the ground, fuming.  
"If you want to talk, we'll be right outside," James said. "If you want someone to yell at, we'll be right outside. If you want someone to attack, Sirius will be right outside."  
Sirius elbowed James and shook his head. They left the room without another word to Remus.  
"What happened?" asked Lily.  
"A lot," Sirius responded, rubbing his head. "That guy can hit!"  
James sighed. "We're not going to get through to him. Let's just give it a bit of time."  
Lily nodded. "I feel bad, though. I want to help him."  
"He needs to help himself first," said Sirius. "James is right. We should just leave him for now."  
"Okay, I have to go and get dressed," said Lily.  
"For what?" James asked.  
"I have to work Rebecca's nightshift since she took mine for today," said Lily.  
"Are you going to be okay?" said James. "I mean... are you alright?"  
"I'm handling it a bit better than Remus is... I'll be fine... I've only got a few hours. You should get home – Kitty's off at ten and I don't want her to be waiting."  
"But – I need to stay here!" said James.  
"You've been here all day, James. Remus needs to sleep, and you need to eat something. Go home, and you can come back here once I get off my shift."  
"Fine," James sighed again. "Are you going to be okay here?" he asked Sirius.  
"I'll live. I won't be staying too long, though – I want to be home for Darlene."  
James felt a pang of guilt. "How is she?"  
Sirius shook his head and didn't say anything.  
"Okay... I'd better go, then," said James. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

_  
Author's Notes:  
Well. This one was one hell of a struggle, I'll tell you. The first time I reread it after I dug it up from the dusty files in my computer, I was listening to Coldplay, and "Trouble" came on, and I just burst into tears listening to the song and reading this at the same time. __Believe it or not, I actually wrote this before _Phoenix_ came out, and reading it now.... wow, it reminds me of Harry freaking out in "_The Lost Prophecy_"...._  
_ I want to sort of... hmm... Well, two people I want to thank in passing are Nichole and Mike. What I'm thanking you guys for just sorta fits nicely in this chapter.  
Alright, so that was my big slur of chapters. The next one has to be typed up, and then after that, it might be a little slow, depending on work. But I'll get them up, have no worries.  
Thanks for reading,  
Sheone _


	76. Aftershock

With each step that Lily took up the stairs towards the staff room, she felt her heart shatter a little more. Previously, she needed to be strong for Remus, and now – now she was face to face with the reality of it. Krystle was dead.  
Lily grabbed her work robes from the staff room and rounded the corner for the lavatory to change into them. She fumbled with her buttons and found her hands shaking uncontrollably. How could she work an entire shift with this gaping hole eating away at her?  
Lily made it back into the staff room, throwing her clothes next to her bag in the corner and heading back to the corridor – but it was far too much. She shut the door behind herself, backing into the wall and sliding down it, losing control completely. She wanted to be done with this lingering pain and let it out through her tears, but the few tears that did drop came with a struggle. It was too painful to cry – too hard to release her tears – too painful to breathe. She wanted to scream, but she found that with her silent hysterical sobbing, it was impossible to make any noise.  
Lily jumped when to door opened, finding the ability to breathe again out of nerves. It was Chris; he walked the length of the room and started to read through the list of patients on the closed ward, not even bothering to turn on the light in the room. Lily wiped her face with the sleeve of her robes then pulled herself up, shaking.  
Chris glanced behind him when her heard her move. "I didn't know anyone was in here – how are you Lily? I supposed you and Rebecca did switch shifts, then?"  
Chris paused, examining her expression. "Lily – what are you – you look like you've been – what's wrong?"  
Lily took a wavering breath and shook her head, turning to leave the room.  
"Lily – wait! Stop!"  
But Lily didn't need to listen to Chris; she was already through the doorway when she started to cry again and she stooped. She leaned over, feeling as though she might retch.  
Chris put his arm around he and started to walk her up the long stretch of corridor. Lily didn't even think about where she was going. She let Chris guide her around the corner and into his office. Chris shut the door and led Lily to sit down on the couch. He waited several minutes for her to finish crying. Once she had, she sat quite still, staring into the fire, pale and puffy-eyed.  
"Are you alright?" asked Chris. "Do you feel sick at all?"  
Lily shook her head.  
"What happened?"  
Lily opened her mouth and fought to form words, to make noise, but nothing came out.  
"Did something happen?" Chris asked. "Did someone say something to you? Are you hurt? Is someone else hurt?"  
"Someone," said Lily, the word coming out in a gasp. She closed her eyes, trying again. "Someone... died."  
Chris was slightly taken aback by this response. "Wha— who?"  
"Krystle," Lily breathed.  
Chris's eyes filled with understanding. "How did you know her?"  
"She's... she was... we – we were like sisters... and... she was with Remus... who's also practically family."  
"Remus Lupin? Oh, Lily, I had no idea... I'm so sorry..."  
Lily heaved a sigh, rubbing her eyes. "I always though that my parents' death was the hardest thing I'd go through, but... I didn't need to be there for anyone... I just had to heal myself. And now... Remus was... and this is just..."  
Lily's eyes watered again, and with a short sniff, Chris had put a comforting arm around her.  
"I know it's hard losing a friend you love... but you're strong, Lily, I can sense that in you... We just have to accept these things as they pass. A big part of living," Chris paused, sighing deeply and looking very tired, "is dying. I know hearing this right now isn't going to ease your pain to any extent whatsoever, but if you can keep the thought in mind, you'll be able to accept it and heal sooner."  
Lily nodded, giving her vague acknowledgment.  
Chris checked the clock in the corner and looked Lily over. "I think I'm going to send you on home, Lily. I'll go and call your husband and ask him to come and get you—"  
"No!" Lily said quickly, sitting up straight. "I really don't need to go – I can stay—"  
"I don't think you're in a fit state to be working all night and morning, Lily, it's fine – I can manage it alone tonight, really—"  
"No, I – I want to stay... keep myself busy for awhile... and I don't want to have to wake James up, either. Please, Chris."  
Chris hesitated, but he nodded his head reluctantly.  
"Thank you," Lily said, forcing a weak smile. "I'll go start doing ward checks on the fourth floor."  
"Alright," said Chris. "I'll be around in a minute – just have to have a word with Miriam."  
Lily stood up and turned to live.  
"And Lily," said Chris quickly.  
She looked back at him.  
He sighed. "Not a step into ward forty-three until I get there, alright?"  
Lily nodded and left his office. She did her checks half-heartedly, hurrying back into the long corridor of the fourth floor to see if Chris had arrived yet, and staring almost longingly at the door Remus was behind.  
Lily finished and waiting by ward forty-three, and Chris joined her a few minutes later looking very solemn. Lily opened the door hurriedly and saw the smashed lantern on the floor, the chair knocked over in the middle of the room, and Remus, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, his face in his hands.  
Remus looked up immediately, his eyes a little wet with tears.  
"Are you alright, Remus?" Lily asked, putting her hands behind her back and balling them into fists as tight as she could. "Do you need anything?"  
Remus shook his head, his gaze dropping down to his knees.  
"Alright," Lily said, her voice trembling a bit. "You should sleep now... your Healer will be here later on to check on you again, and you'll be able to go home. If you need anything up until then, I'll be here..."  
Lily started to turn for the door, but noticed Remus slouching forward, shaking.  
"It doesn't matter how much I love her, does it?" he said quietly. "She won't come back to me, no matter how much I love her..."  
Lily walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him so he could see her face. "Her love for you didn't die, Remus," she whispered.  
Remus looked up at her painfully. "Why?" he said, although he made practically no noise.  
Lily shook her head; putting her hand on the side of his face and saying softly, "Don't even think about it, Rem, just go to sleep."  
Remus nodded, tilting his head into her hand. "I could've stopped it if I'd tried harder," he whispered, but before Lily could respond to this, he lay down, curling up into a ball on his bed and closing his eyes.  
Lily watched him for a moment the pulled herself to her feet, walking very slowly back to the door. She'd almost forgotten that Chris was still standing in the doorway waiting. He smiled somberly at her. Lily let Chris close the door behind them, walking very slowly to the staircase, crying again. Chris caught up to her easily, put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
"He's going to be fine, Lily," he said. Lily turned into his arms, losing her self-control again.  
  
Sirius yawned as he came home, very much wanting to go to sleep. He tiptoed down the hallway, not wanting to wake Darlene if she was asleep. But as Sirius entered the bedroom, ready to collapse into bed, he realized that Darlene wasn't there.  
Alarmed, Sirius stumbled back into the hall, looking left and right for a sign of Darlene's presence. There was a sliver of light coming from behind the closed bathroom door. Sirius readied himself then opened it.  
Darlene was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, staring lifelessly at the sink, her wand lying on the ground by her side.  
"Darlene?" Sirius said quietly. She didn't move an inch.  
"Dar!" Sirius spoke louder.  
Darlene slowly turned her head in his direction, mouth slightly opened, tears streaming her cheeks. She stared at him for a moment then gasped, starting to sob, slouching to the side and laying on the ground. Sirius leaned over and picked her up, carrying her out of the bathroom. Darlene clung to him, shaking violently, her arms around his neck. He carried her into the bedroom, laying her down carefully on the bed and crawling next to her, wrapping his arms firmly around her.  
Sirius didn't dare shut his eyes. He didn't even think about sleeping for about an hour, when he felt Darlene relax into him, quiet at last. Sirius kissed the top of her head, giving her a gentle squeeze. Feeling free at last to finally drift away into a nice, long deep sleep, Sirius shut his eyes.  
It must've been barely ten minutes before Sirius jerked awake, simply sensing that something was wrong. He was sprawled out on the bed, Darlene no longer in his arms, and he shot up like a rocket when he felt her absence.  
"Dar?" he called out loudly.  
"Yeah," Darlene sniffled, her breathing very heavy and shaking.  
Sirius rolled to his side and flicked on the lamp on the bedside table, sitting up again. The first thing he saw surprised him a fair bit. There was a small hole in the wall. Sirius crawled to the edge of the bed and saw Darlene crouched down on the floor, glaring at the bedpost, tears still tingeing her cheeks, and holding her fist, which was bleeding.  
"_Did you just punch a hole in the wall?!_" Sirius asked with wide eyes.  
Darlene looked up at him, a fair bit of uncharacteristic hatred in her eyes just like Remus had. Sirius sighed, crawling off the bed and kneeling next to her. He grabbed his wand (which was still hidden in the robes he'd neglected to shed) and summoned some cloth, wrapping it tightly around Darlene's fingers and knuckles.  
"At least make sure I'm awake when you start destroying the house, love... This is what happens when you don't have someone to supervise..."  
"Fuck off, Sirius," Darlene said, wincing as he tied the ends of the cloth in a tight knot.  
Sirius frowned at her. "If you're gonna beat the shit out of me over this, can I at least get some sleep first? I've already had one person I love do it today, and I'm a little worn out..."  
Darlene put her good hand over her face, shaking slightly. "I'm sorry."  
"You don't have to be sorry," Sirius sighed, running his fingers through her hair. "Just... come and get some sleep?"  
Darlene nodded her agreement and allowed Sirius to pull her to her feet. Sirius fell onto the bed again, eyes already drooping. He waited for Darlene to curl up beside him then wrapped his arms around her, resting his head and shutting his head. He could tell she was crying again, the movement rippling down her body, but not nearly as much as she was previously. Knowing that there was going to be no chance to sleep properly, Sirius stayed awake, soothing Darlene.  
  
Lily finished her shift before the sun had even risen. She wanted to go and check on Remus again to make sure he'd slept some, but Chris sent her home straight away, telling her she needed to rest. She'd normally be getting up for work in another hour or so, but Chris changed her shift to another night one so she would have time to sleep.  
Lily Apparated home, dumping her robes on the floor of her bedroom and taking off her work things as well. James stirred when she sat down on the bed, her face in her hands. He rolled onto his side to face her, his eyes weighed down a bit, his expression solemn.  
"How was work?" he asked groggily, reaching out and running his hand down her side.  
"Terrible," Lily sniffed. She slowly laid herself down, staring at the ceiling. James put his arm around her, leaning to kiss her cheek, resting his head on her shoulder.  
"You reek of beer, James," said Lily.  
James shifted a bit and said quite simply, "Mmhm."  
"Are you bothering to show up for work today?"  
James shook his head, closing his eyes.  
"Good," Lily sighed. She turned to face him, kissing him lightly and running her hand down his cheek. She whispered, "What's going to happen?"  
"I'm trying not to think about it," said James. "I feel like someone bashed my head on a brick wall until I passed out..."  
Lily put her fingers to the bruise on his jaw line. James groaned a bit, taking her hand in his.  
"How was he?" James asked.  
Lily thought for a moment on how she might describe Remus's condition. "He's not yelling or hitting anymore... I hate to think of how he's going to be when he finally goes home."  
"He'll be fine... we all will be. We just need time."

* * *

_ Author's Note(s):  
A lot of this chapter came from just my overall reactions, feelings, and emotions from _Phoenix_. I had a lot of writing material in any general angst-y atmosphere after reading it, and a lot of it fit in here.  
I can tell you one thing: this chapter is most definitely _not_ dedicated to Ali and Miranda, the useless two of Miraliay.  
I'm a little stuck on where to go for my next chapter, but I'll have it up soon, I promise.  
Thanks for putting up with me, as always,  
And enjoy.  
-Sheone. _


	77. The Madness Within

Lily and James both went to St. Mungo's to see Remus once Lily had come that afternoon to take care of Harry. Lily quickly greeted Rebecca before they headed in the direction of Remus's ward.

"How are you doing?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm good... I just want to go and see Remus and make sure he's alright," said Lily.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Lil, he left—"

"What!" James interjected.

"His healer released him first thing this morning," Rebecca explained.

Lily looked questioningly at James.

"Alright," he sighed. "We'd better go, then."

They Apparated directly into Remus's house, looking around for him the second they arrived.

"Rem?" James called out.

After quickly glancing around the kitchen and living room, Lily returned to James's side, pointing up the stairs. James looked like he was going to be sick, but he composed himself, walking towards the staircase. He jumped as he took the first step when there was an abrupt knock on the door.

Lily quickly opened it and let Tamaris in. James recoiled from the stairs, facing Tamaris, who looked a mess. She had no makeup on, her hair was carelessly put into a messy bun, and even her clothes seemed to be hanging off of her body in a depressed manner.

The three of them stood there on the landing, not really saying anything, but each had a silent understanding about what they were about to face. James finally turned and walked slowly up the stairs, Tamaris following him, and Lily close behind. James went straight to Remus's bedroom, pausing at the door for a brief moment and then pushing the door open.

The room was a bit of a mess. There was a lamp lying a few feet in front of James, smashed on the floor. Clothes were lying here and there and blankets were hanging off the edge of the bed. Remus sat kneeling a few feet from the bed, his back to the door, a bottle of vodka in one hand, and his wand in the other.

"Moony?" James said aloud, taking a small step inside.

Remus slowly turned his body to look at James, then stared back at the floor in front of him.

"Are you alright, Remus?"

"No," Remus said, standing and tossing his wand onto his bed. He turned to the chest of drawers in the corner and opened a jewellery box that lay on it belonging to Krystle. Remus ran his fingers through the pile of jewellery that was inside, taking a sip of vodka here and there, then found what he was looking for. He slammed the bottle down on the dresser and took out a ring and a necklace. He dropped the ring into his pocket as he walked to where he was sitting then crouched down. He stared at the same spot again and then placed the necklace – and silver, heart-shaped locket – down over top of it. He stared again, for some time, then stood, pocketing his wand and turning for the doorway. James still stood in his way.

"I don't have time for this right now, James, I have to go," Remus said. He looked sincere about what he was saying, but still frustrated and angry.

"Where are you going?"

"Bugger off!" Remus snapped, pushing past him. He froze, however, when he saw Lily and Tamaris standing before him.

"Rem," Tamaris said shakily, taking a step forward and reaching for his hand.

Remus's face fell, and he nearly took her hand, but apparently thought better of it, walking speedily downstairs instead. Tamaris followed, just as fast.

"C'mon, Remus, I want to talk to you!"

"About what?" Remus said loudly, turning to face her. "About how I feel? How you feel? How my life is a shitty joke? How fucked up the world is?"

Tamaris burst into tears. "Just... just tell me... tell me that you're – you're okay," she said, sobbing.

Remus sighed, approaching her and kissing her cheek. "I can take care of myself," he whispered, and then Disapparated.

Lily and James walked to the landing at the bottom of the stairs. Tamaris turned around, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Where do you think he's gone?" she mumbled.

"I have no idea..."

"And what was with the necklace and the ring?"

James sighed. "The necklace was one of Krystle's – probably one he gave her... and I don't know what the ring was... Oh – you know what, I think I know where Remus went... Where's her—where's... where is she?"

"The Ministry must've taken her. Why – do you think he's gone to see her?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure he has..." James said, swallowing and checking his watch. "I think I'd better go there and make sure he doesn't get into trouble – I don't know how Crouch is going to react to him. Are you going to go home?"

Lily nodded. "I'm going to try and get some sleep before work tonight."

"Alright. I'll see you later, okay?" James said, kissing Lily's cheek quickly before Disapparating.

Lily smiled at Tamaris. "Are you going to be alright?"

Tamaris sniffed and nodded. "I think I'm going to go and see how my brother's doing."

Sirius finally had time to sleep that morning, when Darlene got up, feeling that tea would make her feel better. But even with the drapes tightly shut, the room was far too bright, and Darlene pacing up and down the hall, sipping her tea, didn't help ease Sirius. He finally gave up and crawled out of bed, his balance wavering a bit. He nearly crashed into Darlene as he rounded into the hallway.

"Hey," Sirius whispered. "Feeling okay?"

Darlene looked up at him with glazed eyes and nodded, but she turned the nod almost instantly to a headshake, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry again, love," he muttered, holding her.

Darlene shook in his arms, secreting her face into his chest.

The door creaked open and Tamaris slipped inside, closing it quietly behind her. She gave Sirius, who was still holding Darlene, a half smile.

"Hey, Tam," Sirius muttered. He kissed the top of Darlene's head, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking down at her. He whispered, "Are you alright, love?"

She sniffed and gave a short nod, rubbing her cheek to wipe her tears away. "I'm going to take a bath," she mumbled, sauntering off.

Tamaris gave Sirius a long hug. "How are you two?"

Sirius sighed heavily. "I haven't slept yet... and Darlene's... well, she's worse that Remus, if that's even possible."

Tamaris rubbed her eyes. "This is so horrible. I keep hoping that this is all just a bad dream, and I'll wake up soon... and everything will be back to the way it should be..."

Sirius nodded. "I know exactly what you mean."

Remus took a deep, shaking breath as he stepped into the room. His heart was pounding hard. It was dead silent. He slowly approached the table, biting down on his lip. She looked like she was merely sleeping peacefully, but Remus reached out and touched her hand, which was stone cold, sending shivers up his arm and down his spine. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the ring he'd put there earlier. He stared at it, twirling it around his finger. It was one of four that former Gryffindor boys, best friends, had made as a symbol of never-ending friendship – a support system that would linger until each of them had taken their last breath.

Remus sighed heavily. He took Krystle's left hand in his, and slowly slid the ring onto her finger. He squeezed her hand and bent down to kiss her cheek, then turned his back on the table. It was hard to walk away, for he knew what leaving the room would mean. He would finally be truly without Krystle.

Remus left the room and saw immediately James standing before him, looking concerned.

"What do you want, James?" Remus asked irritably.

"Just to speak with you, Rem. I left my office unlocked – why don't you go up there and wait for me? I just have to have a quick word with Crouch."

Remus nodded reluctantly and turned out of the room, and James, instead of leaving the room as well and heading for Crouch's office, went into Krystle's room.

As James approached the table, he noticed the ring on Krystle's left ring finger, one that he recognized – one, in fact, that he had to remake for Remus back in seventh year as a result of an immature quarrel.

James settled his hand over top of Krystle's cold, lifeless one and whispered, "He was too in love with you for you to be allowed to leave."

And with that, he kissed her cheek and left the room.

Remus did wait in James's office, and he kept himself quite busy – looking through James's desk.

"Alright, Moony?"

"Mmhmm," Remus muttered, still searching James's desk drawer.

"Looking for anything in particular?" asked James, shutting the door behind him.

"Mmhmm," Remus repeated, standing and walking over to James's filing cabinet.

"Can I help you find it?" James asked, crossing the room to the cabinet as well. As Remus opened the top drawer, James balled his fist and slammed it shut.

Remus glared at James. "Where's the file on Knight?"

James exhaled heavily. "It's not in there, Remus."

"Where the bloody hell did you put it?" Remus shouted.

"No, Remus – I'm not giving it to you!"

"Fine!" he yelled. "I'll fucking find it myself!"

Remus frantically started to shuffle papers and throw books from their shelves. James didn't bother trying to stop him, only saying quite loudly, "Let me know when you've grown up, Remus."

In a split second, Remus had his want out and pointing at James.

"_Give – me – the – file_," he hissed.

James frowned. "What, are you going to curse me?"

"Are you going to give me the file?"

"No," James said very plainly, shaking his head.

Remus gripped his wand and bellowed, "_ACCIO FILE_!"

A think brown file zoomed to Remus from underneath some books he hadn't upturned on the top shelf. Remus grabbed it and Disapparated.

James didn't waste any time in Apparating to Crouch's office.

"Lupin went after Knight!"

"What?" Crouch barked, somewhat surprised.

"He took her file and Disapparated," James explained.

"Didn't I just give him permission to see that Barton girl's body? How the hell did he get a hold of the file?"

"What the hell does that matter – he's going to go after her!"

"What exactly does he think he's going to do?" Crouch asked. "Kill her?"

"I don't know, but going to her manor isn't safe with all the traps set – I have to stop him!" James said quickly. "Can you give me a team?"

"He won't get within five feet of her front door – I'll send Moody to go and get the boy—"

"Moody's in Austria getting Rosier," James said, shaking his head. "Let me go!"

"Then I'll get Higgins on it—"

"CROUCH!" James shouted. "I'm going to go get him – get a team to follow me!"

"Not a chance, Potter – you're a liability under these conditions – he's your friend, I'm not going to allow you to go and get yourself into danger. I'll get Higgins to leave immediately."

"Fuck it, then, I'll go alone!" James spat, Disapparating.

Sirius and Tamaris sat in the den on the couch together for a while, staring out the window and saying nothing. Sirius felt horribly uncomfortable. He wanted to sleep but knew it was useless, and he was hungry but knew he wouldn't eat much. Tamaris seemed the same way. She glanced around the room almost nervously every few moments, repositioning herself, crossing and uncrossing her legs, folding and unfolding her arms.

"Is it just me, or has she been in there for a really long time?" Sirius garbled.

"I was just going to say the same thing," said Tamaris, sitting up a bit straighter.

Sirius sighed heavily and stood up. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked twice very quietly. "Darlene?" he said, opening the door a crack.

Darlene didn't respond. Sirius walked in, quickly closing the door. Darlene was in the bathtub, slouched so much that her nose was only just above the water.

"Darlene," Sirius repeated a bit louder, kneeling down next to the edge of the tub. Darlene dunked her head completely under water and sat up quickly, slicking her hair back.

"Are you alright, love?"

Darlene nodded, folding her arms around herself and shivering.

Sirius stood up and grabbed her bathrobe from the hook on the back of the door. "Do you want to do anything? Do you want to go out somewhere?"

Darlene shook her head and stood, letting Sirius drape the robe over her. "I just want to sleep," she whispered.

Sirius nodded, helping her out of the tub and tying the robe around her. "I'm going to give you something to sleep easier, then."

James Apparated into Sirius's den and looked around frantically.

"James – what's up?" Tamaris asked.

"Where's Sirius?" James asked loudly, already walking down the hall without an answer to look for him.

"Bathroom," Tamaris called out.

James quickly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sirius said. James opened the door and poked his head inside. Darlene was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her face in her hands, and Sirius was searching through the medicine cabinet for something.

"Got a minute, Sirius?" James said.

"Yeah, just give me a second," he replied, retrieving a small white bottle. He looked it over with a raised eyebrow, then held it up to James. "For sleeping?"

James glanced at the label and nodded. Sirius kneeled in front of Darlene and put two of the blue pills into her bandaged hand, kissing her cheek. "Go and get some rest."

Darlene stood and left the bathroom. Sirius sighed, sitting where Darlene was.

"We've got a bit of a problem," James started.

"What is it?"

"Remus went after Knight."

Sirius shot up, his eyes wide. "What!?"

"He took the file that had all of her information in it and left."

"Fuck, James – did you tell Crouch?"

James nodded. "He's not taking it seriously, and he doesn't want me to go in – he says I'm a _liability_. And I don't even want the Ministry to be the one to find him – he's in shit for stealing restricted files—"

"Borrowing," Sirius corrected. "But how far is he really going to get – the entire manor is swarming with Thieving Curses – how will he get through undetected and untouched?"

"Remus is a powerful wizard, he'd be able to find a way past it all – but that doesn't matter. He's not going to stand a chance against a Death Eater. And he's probably going to kill her, Sirius – this isn't just Remus blowing off some more steam. We're talking about _murder_."

"Remus isn't a killer – even if he does get the better of Knight, he won't kill her. At worst, he'll torture her, which is no more than she deserves... We have to go after him. I'm going to go and get Isabelle. You should go and get your Dad, and then we'll Apparate directly to her manor."

Remus stared down at the glowing manor from up in the hills, one hand clutching his wand, the other holding open James's file. He threw the folder down on the ground and started down the hill, readying himself for anything that might come his way. Once he had reached the drive, he lifted his wand and uttered, "_Protego_!"

A golden shield encircled Remus from head to foot, and through the shield he could see the various curses lying around on the lawn. He ran this way and that, dodging past them and winding around them, until he made it to the front of the drive. Once he was at the doorway, he lowered his shield and opened the door with a flick of his wand. He faced a very old, dark room with nothing but tapestries and a grand staircase. Remus sprinted up the stairs, where there was a long corridor filled with doors.

Remus walked the length of the corridor, gripping his wand tightly and breathing heavily. The last door was one of dark, fine red oak, and it had a family crest on it – a shield with a quarter moon in the top left-hand corner, and a large black willow in the bottom right-hand corner. Remus recognized this from the file on Knight – it was the Leebole family crest.

Remus took a deep breath, holding his wand out a little further, and then quickly opened the door. The room was dark, all but for the fireplace in the corner of the room. There was a fancy, scarlet armchair before it, and Remus could see a woman sitting in it. Remus strode into the room and held his wand up to her.

"I had a feeling you'd come after me," Knight hissed, looking up at him with a demonic look in her fiery eyes. Her long black hair tumbled over her shoulders, looking like it was part of the elegant black dress she wore.

"Why the fuck wouldn't I come?" Remus spat, holding his wand to her throat. "You're gonna fucking rot in hell, and I'm gonna be the one to send you there!"

Knight didn't look the least bit threatened by this comment. She leaned back in her chair with a smirk on her face, crossing her legs. "Aww, don't get yourself into any trouble now, baby Lupin – your mates aren't gonna be here to save you this time."

"Shut the fuck up!" Remus shouted. "Get up! Now!"

Iris sighed girlishly, still smirking at him, and stood up. She took a step closer to him, tilting her head to the side. "Are you here to kill me? Torture me? Fuck around with me? All of the above? I hope you're creative enough to put it in a different order..."

"Fucking keep your mouth shut!" yelled Remus, holding his wand out further as a warning.

Iris shrugged, picking up her long black jacket that was hanging over the side of the armchair and slipping it on. "Let's face it Remus, the only reason you're here is to claim revenge for what I've done. Nothing else would have led you here. If I hadn't killed your shag doll—"

"_CRUCIO_!" Remus bellowed, and he watching Knight fall to the ground in pain. This was what he wanted to see. He wanted to see her suffer. He wanted her to understand exactly what she'd put him through... Why did he not feel any better?

Knight started to scream – only it wasn't the mere scream of a woman in pain. It was the scream of a Banshee. Remus felt his eardrums split from the shrill volume of it. He dropped his wand, falling to his knees and holding his hands over his ears, his eyes squeezed shut. Next moment, the screaming vanished. Remus opened his eyes and found Knight standing in front of him, looking slightly enraged. Remus groped for his wand on the floor, his ears ringing. He found it and stood, holding it out again.

"What's the point of this, Lupin? Is killing me going to help you in some way? I'm the one person that understands you, Remus... We're the same," Iris said.

"Don't fucking compare yourself to me – you're insane, you're a murderer—"

"Werewolf," Iris said quite loudly, glaring at Remus. "Animal. Beast. Monster. _Murderer_. Don't you see? I can tell what it's like to be ridiculed your entire life for something you are – being part-Banshee is the same as part-wolf. You're not going to kill the only person who really knows you, Remus."

Remus laughed ruefully. "You think you know me? The shit I've been through? You don't know the first thing about my life—"

"Oh, and your Little-Miss-Perfect did?" Knight interjected. Remus let out a bit of a growl, pushing her against the wall and pinning her there.

"Don't fucking talk about her!"

Knight showed a sinister smile, leaning into him and licking her lips. "She hated being with the monster that had the potential to rip her to pieces..."

"SHUT UP!" Remus screamed, backing away from her.

"I did you a favour, Remus, you should be grateful. She didn't appreciate you like she should've. She hated you for what you were."

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

"I'm just trying to make you see the truth – you've been hiding from it for so long, it's not good for you... You've hidden in the security of her shadow for far too long... Come out and play with your own kind... it's in your nature to fight... to be rough..."

"You fucking sadistic whore – you know nothing of who I am, or who she was—"

"Aww, Remus! Did I hit a nerve?" she said, smirking once again.

Remus lost it completely. He slammed her against the wall, breathing particularly heavier.

Iris smiled widely. "That's more like it... now we're getting somewhere..."

She leaned against him again, breathing against his neck.

"I can only imagine what you'd be like in bed," she whispered. "Can I have a taste?"

She swiped her tongue across his neck then leaned against the wall, staring up at him with a wide grin across her face.

Remus looked at her with disgust, squeezing the handle of his wand.

"She wasn't worthy of having you, Remus," Iris said, her eyes filled with a sudden hatred. "She was a filthy little Muggle – why should I have spared her?"

Remus just held his wand out further. "You're going to suffer for this..."

"So I guess this is it?" Iris shrugged. "This is the part where you kill me and get your sweet revenge? Alright then, let's have it."

She stood quite still and straight, the faintest hint of a sneer playing across her lips.

'_Now_,' Remus thought to himself. '_Kill_ _her_, _now_!'

He opened his mouth to speak, to cast the spell that would take her life, but all that came out were staggered breaths. He swallowed, shaking profusely. Now was his chance to kill Knight, to finally end all the evil she was bringing upon the world with Voldemort. Now was his chance... but he couldn't do it.

Remus felt his hand lower, and he hunched over, suddenly very dizzy.

"What are you waiting for?" Iris hissed. "Can't you kill me?"

Remus shut his eyes and tried to block out her voice, still breathing heavy.

"I didn't think so," Iris said, smiling again. She took a step forward and easily pulled Remus's wand out of his hand, pointing it back at him. She grabbed him by the throat, pulling him up so his back was straight. Remus winced as she tightened her grip, leering at him.

"Even if you had the balls to take another person's life, you still wouldn't be able to kill me," she growled. "That's the one thing that makes you weak, Lupin..."

She squeezed his throat again and shoved him away. Remus fell to the floor, holding his hand to his neck, gasping for air.

"_CRUCIO_!" Iris shrieked, and Remus started to writhe around on the floor, forbidding himself to scream. The ache of it tremendous, and yet Remus thought that this was not the worst he'd felt in the last two days. The curse was lifted, and Remus rolled onto his side, panting, his eyes shut.

"Remus?" uttered a soft voice.

Remus's eyes widened suddenly He could hardly believe his ears. He sat up, looking ahead of him with wide eyes. His chest tightened, but his breathing calmed a fair bit. He felt his eyes moisten.

"Krystle?" he whispered. His eyes must have been deceiving him. The woman kneeling before him had the same auburn hair; the same golden brown eyes; the same soft, fair skin; it was the same Krystle, dressed in black.

"Remus," she whispered back, leaning forward and holding her hands on the sides of his face, one of them clutching his wand.

Tears rolled freely down Remus's cheeks. He gasped a sob, leaning into Krystle's lap. She held him, stroking his hair and bending over to kiss the side of his face. Remus gathered his strength and pulled himself up to look at her. She put her hands on his face again, pulling him closer.

"I love you," he said so quietly it was a merely shudder falling against the air in the room.

Krystle kissed him deeply, one hand running through his hair again. She broke away, staring at him. Remus stared back. Then Krystle's smile turned into a horribly familiar smirk that Remus was growing to detest. Her hair started to lengthen and darken, her skin growing whiter, her eyes glowing in a fire-like way.

"Oh, Remus," Iris hissed in a high, girlish voice, "why are you crying, my love?"

Remus's face turned to stone. "You bitch," he muttered, and then he hit her across the face, grabbing her hand and trying to pry his wand out of her grip.

Knight fought against him, suddenly enraged from his violent outburst. Remus got his hand around one of her fingers and pulled it back as far is he could.

"ARGH!" she shouted, rolling back and using her legs to push him away.

Remus struggled to get back up and keep fighting, but Knight was already on her feet and pointing the wand at him – with her left hand. Remus saw, with some satisfaction, even with her black gloves on, that the one finger was bent on quite an odd angle. It was obvious that he'd broken it, which had made Iris all the more furious.

"I think it's time to put the whimpering beast out of its misery."

Remus held his head up high, his fists balled at his sides. He'd lost, and yet standing up and facing Knight, ready for death, made him feel _better_.

'_I'll see you again soon, love_...' he thought, still staring at Knight with a face filled with hatred.

Iris opened her mouth, ready to cast her spell, and started, "_Avada Ke_—"

"_BOMBARDO_!"

The door flew open with such a force that it cracked from the hinges. Into the room ran four dark figures, each one holding out their wands in Knight's direction.

"_STUPEFY_!"

"_PROTEGO_!"

Their curses bounded off of her shield and backfired in their direction. They each ducked just low enough to stay safe, but by the time they gathered themselves again, Knight had gone. Remus fell to his knees and heard his wand roll towards him. He grasped it, his vision blurring a bit.

"Remus? Are you alright?"

"Grab him, James – we need to get out of here."

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_

_Phewy. Took a long time for this one to come up, didn't it? I had tons of bits and pieces here and there in my big folder of useless crap written ages ago that I dug up and went over, and most of the stuff with Remus versus Iris_ _was like... in my head, but not quite ready to go. Anyways, I hope people can understand that I'm not trying to torture Remus too much... I'm just an angst whore, lately._

_For the chapter title… Well, anyone who's seen PoA will probably remember the line. The chapter name will have some significance for the next, so watch for it. A bit of an inside joke between Remus, Sirius, and Remus, I guess. Inspiration from Azkaban, it'll happen again, I can tell you that._

_A big ol' thanks goes to Kimmy for this chapter, for she IS Knight... well, we made the character, anyways, and she came up with a lot of the ideas._

_The next chapter is somewhat depends a lot on Nikki – she had some stuff for me for it, and I think she gets back beginning of September... well, I certainly won't wait that long to post, so it'll be lengthened a lot._

_I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Sheone_


	78. Release

Lily nervously hurried into work later that night, her mind generously full of unanswered questions. She was worried about James, wanting to see him before she left for work. She assumed that he had taken Remus back home to talk to him, but didn't imagine he's be out so late.

Lily quickly hung up her cloak in the staff room and looked around for Chris, heading in the direction of his office.

"Lily!"

Lily spun around and saw Miriam running in her direction.

"Lily, your help is needed on ward forty-six!"

"What's going on?"

"There's no one to do checkups and it's getting a bit backed up."

Lily quickly whizzed through the five checkups, but everyone's attention seemed to be down the hall on ward forty-three, where there was apparently some kind of a commotion going on. Once each of the curious patients had left, Lily slipped out of the ward to take a peek at what was going on down the hall, stopping abruptly when she reached the door and Miriam had bustled out of ward forty-four.

"Oh – Lily – have you finished? Would you mind fetching a safe cold remedy for Mr. Valant? I've got my hands full in here."

"Sure," Lily said, smiling at Erik as he rounded the corner.

Miriam went back into her ward, and Lily started to lead Erik into the check-up room – stopping when screaming and a noisy crash could be heard in the next room. Erik looked extremely alarmed. There was a loud thud against the door, and Lily reached for the handle, her eyebrows raised, hoping everything was alright. She jumped, though, when it swung open before she even touched it.

There was a massive struggle on the threshold of the ward – it seemed as though several Healers were trying to contain a single patient.

"Someone grab Chris!" one of the Healers shouted. The closest one to the corridor took off at a sprint.

Lily put her hands over her mouth when she glimpsed the face of the patient who was thrashing violently under the hands of the healers.

"Just stun him!"

"No – get him under control!"

Several of them tripped, pushing the patient down to the floor and spilling out the door. Each Healer was now practically on top of him to hold him down, but he still put up a miraculous fight, managing to clobber most of them.

Erik stepped forward so he was shoulder to shoulder with a staggered Lily, his eyes wide.

"Remus?" he whispered.

Remus just let out an angry yell, still beating about. "YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKING LET ME DIE!"

The Healers started to grab a hold of him and lift him back to his feet, though not with any ease at all. Remus was able to wrench his wrist away and punch one of them in the gut.

"Remus!" Lily screamed.

Remus stopped, panting, and looked at Lily like he'd only just realized anyone was watching. He glared at her.

"Tell James he can fucking rot in hell for all I care – I hate him – I HATE ALL OF YOU! GO AND FUCKING DIE!"

"Fuck off, Remus," Lily choked, her eyes watering.

Remus growled and lunged at her, straining the Healers' grips. He broke free, and if Chris hadn't gotten to the scene and jumped in front of Lily, Remus might have hit her. Remus punched Chris instead, but the blow had little effect – Chris grabbed him and slammed him against the doorframe.

"Clean the ward out!" Chris snarled, wrestling Remus to stay put. The healers quickly vanished everything in the room except the bed, then turned to help Chris force Remus inside. After struggling for a few moments, they got him in and slammed the door shut, each whipping out their wands and locked it. They all doubled over, wheezing – all except fir Chris, who seemed unaffected by the entire ordeal.

"Are you alright, Lily?"

Lily gave a meaningless nod, staring at the door.

"What happened to him?" Erik asked quietly.

"He had a rough night," Chris sighed. "I don't blame him in the least for anything he did or said."

"Why didn't you just stun him?" Lily asked, crying silently.

"For one thing, your husband asked me not to."

"What? James—?"

"He's here, yes. He feels that stunning him will only delay going through all this. Remus needs to deal with it. And I agree completely – I just don't want him to hurt himself."

"Why would he—?"

"You should go and talk to James. Come to my office when you finish. Now, Mr. Valant – I can help you in here..."

It didn't take Lily long to find James in the surprisingly crowded waiting room. He sat slumped in a chair with Harold and Sirius on either side of him. James took note of Lily within seconds and sat up straight, holding his hand out to her.

Lily took it and squeezed it, trying not to cry. "What happened?"

James swallowed. "Remus went after Iris Knight."

"What!" Lily cried.

"Yeah..." James sighed. "We almost lost him tonight."

Lily gasped, sinking to the floor. "What happened?"

"I don't know exactly... but we got there just as Knight was – just... just in time... He passed out, and we dragged him out of her place and to safety... He came to, and when he did... he started screaming at us... screaming because... because we didn't let him die."

Lily rested her forehead on James's knee, breathing heavily. "He was hysterical when I saw him just now... I couldn't believe the things he said..." she whispered.

"I know," James nodded. "We heard the worst of it before we managed to get him here... He'll be fine, though, Lily. He won't be so angry for very long. Then we can find out exactly what happened."

Lily rubbed her eyes and looked at Sirius, who was staring straight ahead, not moving an inch.

"Are you alright, Sirius?"

Sirius jumped and looked at her. His eyes were extremely bloodshot. "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" Lily repeated.

"Oh, yeah – yeah, I'm fine," Sirius nodded fervently.

Lily sighed heavily, looking entirely miserable. "Alright... I'd better get back..."

Lily disappeared into the staircase and Sirius shivered, standing up.

"I want to see him," he said.

"Not yet," said Harold gruffly.

"I'm sick of waiting around!" Sirius snapped. "Saw what?"

James raised his eyebrow at Sirius. "Huh?"

"What?" Sirius said, like he was just joining the conversation.

"All right, Sirius?" Harold asked.

Sirius looked over his shoulder and sat down again, looking at his hands with great interest, not bothering to answer.

"He hasn't slept," James said quietly to Harold.

"For what, weeks?" Harold asked, eyeing Sirius with great concern.

"Just since it happened," James said, resting his elbow on the arm of his chair and his face in his hand.

"You guys are both going to get sick if you don't start taking care of yourself," Harold said, shaking his head.

"I am taking care of myself!" James retorted.

"Then what's with the hangover?" Harold asked, eyeing him.

James rolled his eyes and avoided his father's gaze. "Do you have you criticize everything I do?"

"Pretty much, seeing as how all your idiot ideas come from you," Harold said, crossing his arms and looking away.

"For fuck's sake!" James hissed. "I don't need this right now!"

"Shall I wait until you get drunk again, then? Will that be easier for you to ignore?"

"Piss off," James growled, shooting out of his chair and walking to the other side of the room, just to get away from his father.

Lily quickly wiped her eyes before knocking on the door to Chris's office.

"Come in," he barked from inside.

Lily opened it and slipped in, keeping her head a bit low.

"Sit down," said Chris, sounding a bit agitated.

Lily sat quickly, folding her hands in her lap and staring at them.

Chris heaved a sigh and searched through a stack of papers on his messy desktop. He found what he was looking for and handed it to Lily.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just read through it."

Lily squinted to see the scroll on the parchment before her. Chris noticed this and immediately sent some flames into the fireplace with his wand to light the room.

"Thanks," Lily smiled, seeing the writing much better now. It appeared to be some kind of official letter from the Ministry of Magic, and it only kindled Lily's interest because it regarded Remus.

"_Weekly psychological examinations_?" Lily read, looking up at Chris, who nodded slowly. "What – they want him to see a shrink?"

Chris scratched his cheek and nodded. "Bartemius Crouch's orders. Apparently Mr. Lupin stole some restricted files from an Auror and acted violently against him. In other words, Lupin took out his anger on your husband and now the Ministry thinks he's—"

"What, insane?" Lily interjected furiously.

"No, just ill," Chris replied calmly. "He's to have weekly therapy sessions with a St. Mungo's psychiatric worker until the Ministry feels that he's not going to go and attack random Death Eaters—"

"That's bullshit!" Lily shouted. "He's not _ill_, he's human! He's trying to get over another murder by the Death Eaters of a person that was close to his heart, and that's no reason for the Ministry to start interfering with his life! He's—"

"Before you start biting my head off, you should know that I'm entirely against the Ministry's course of action," Chris said firmly.

Lily stopped glaring at him and looked back down at the letter. She shook her head hopelessly.

"There's not a chance in hell he's going to sit down and talk to a complete stranger about – about – about anything!"

"I know, I know," Chris nodded, "and he shouldn't have to. But you have to look at it like this, Lily: this is the only way Remus will get off the hook for what happened without much suffering."

"And why are you telling me all of this? I'm not in the psychiatric ward – I can't help with it—"

"That's where you're wrong," said Chris, and he suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "I need you to... persuade him... to go to the sessions."

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't want to have to see Lupin in trouble for all of this, and if we can actually sit him down to talk to one of our nurses, it may do him some good. I know he's going to be reluctant – well, more than just _reluctant_... but... I could use your help... for Remus's sake."

Lily dropped her gaze and after a few moments of consideration, she nodded. "I'll do what I can. Who are you going to have do the sessions?"

"I really don't know," Chris said, rubbing his eye and looking even more frustrated, straightening papers on his desk again. "Miss McCloud is the only person who'd really be up to that sort of thing, but she's just about to transfer over to your department – I don't know if she'll put up with another delay... But I'll figure it out, and I'll let you know when I do."

Lily nodded and smiled weakly, putting the Ministry letter down on Chris's desk and standing up. "Alright, I'm going to go and start doing checks on the closed wards—"

"Not just yet, Lily," Chris sigh, leaning back into his chair and putting his hands over his face for a second. When he lifted them and pushed his dark hair out of his eyes, Lily noticed how incredibly tired he looked.

Lily paused and waited, assuming Chris was going to have her start on something different.

"Sit down for a second," he said, scratching his cheek again.

Lily sat, eyebrows raised slightly.

Chris sighed again, rather heavily. "What you saw earlier... are you alright?"

Lily looked down at her lap and didn't say anything. She was so worried about Remus, but she didn't quite know how to describe this to Chris.

"I had a feeling that something like that might've happened tonight when James brought him here, but I didn't imagine you'd be standing there in the middle of it," Chris said, and he had a certain guilty sound hiding in his voice. "The bottom line is; I'm sorry you had to witness it."

"You don't have to be sorry," Lily shook her head. "I've known Remus since I was in school, and even back then he had a pretty rough life. I've seen him like that before – well, not under those _particular_ conditions, but... You really don't have to be sorry."

"I feel responsible... He... he nearly..." Chris trailed off, putting his face in his hands again and groaning. "This place is going to the dogs..."

Lily suppressed a laugh, "No, it's not! It's a hell of a lot better than it was the last time I worked here, Chris. You're turning the this place around."

Chris smiled gratefully. "Alright – are you going to be okay tonight?"

Lily nodded.

"Okay... I don't want you to stress yourself out in anyways, so if something comes up, I want you to come to me, alright?"

Lily nodded again.

"Start on any floor you wish, but stay away from Remus's room, no matter what. I don't want a single person inside that room except for me until he calms down."

"Sure thing," Lily said, standing and turning to leave.

Chris went back to his work immediately, and Lily noticed the lights in the fireplace dimming quite a bit from Chris's wand.

"Thanks, Chris," Lily said extremely quietly as she left the room.

"You're welcome, Lil."

Sirius rested his eyes for a few seconds, but James elbowed him before he could drift off.

"Stay awake, will you?" James hissed.

"Ooooh, not a problem," Sirius mumbled. He held his eyelids wide open with his thumbs and index fingers, looking over at James. "Because, you know, I've been having such an easy time falling asleep as of late, so..."

"Have I ever told you how stupid you look when you're sarcastic?" James said, rolling his eyes. "The sooner we can see him, the sooner you can go home and sleep."

"Correction – the sooner I can see him, the sooner I can go and put in a joyous eight hours of fucking mindless work."

"Call in sick," James suggested.

"And do what?" Sirius asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Lie in bed, waiting for sleep to _finally_ overcome me?"

"That works," James shrugged.

Sirius shook his head, his eyes wide. "That could take _days_..." he whispered.

"What you're doing isn't healthy," James sighed, looking across the waiting room. "You'll get really sick doing this."

"Doing what!" Sirius said loudly and indignantly.

James stared at him menacingly. "Letting your thoughts torture you in such a way that you can't sleep."

"So what, it's _my_ fault that I've got insomnia or whatsit?" Sirius glared, folding his arms.

"Generally speaking, yes. If you just talk to someone about these thoughts that are keeping you up—"

"Fuck off, James – I really don't need you to baby me right now," Sirius hissed, looking away.

"Whatever you say, Sirius."

Lily went into the storage and levitated a tower-like stack of perfectly folded, grey wool blankets, enchanting them to follow her, hovering a foot above the ground. As she left the room, she almost crashed into a Healer that was passing by, sending the blankets flying.

"I'm so sorry!" the blond cried, withdrawing her wand from her robes and summoning the blankets back into a neat pile.

"Don't worry about it – it was my fault," said Lily, also rebuilding the stack.

The Healer looked up at Lily and smiled, then paused, raising her eyebrows. "Lily! How long have you been back?!"

"Er, over a month," Lily shrugged.

"Shit – I haven't even seen you – well, not that we did much work together before you left – I doubt you even remember working on the second floor."

"Oh – Gwen!" Lily exclaimed, finally recognizing her old co-worker.

"Yeah," Gwen grinned. "It's been a long time! So, why did you leave, anyways?"

Lily smiled solemnly. "We're calling it maternity leave."

Gwen's eyes widened. "Wow! I forgot about that! Geez – a baby... that's pretty big – everyone said you left because of Mason Hendron."

Lily suppressed a laugh. "Again, we're _calling_ it maternity leave, but yes – Hendron was quite a problem."

"Mmhmm, Sirius told me," Gwen nodded.

"Sirius? You _know_ Sirius?"

"Mmhmm. I met him _ages_ ago – Remus and James, too."

"No one informed me of this."

"Yeah, well... Sirius and I went out for a glorious couple of days back in the summer."

"Ah – that makes a bit more sense."

"Yeah," Gwen smiled, nodding thoughtfully. "Hey – is the Lupin Chris is dealing with right now the same _Remus Lupin_?"

Lily sighed. "Yeah... whoa, whoa, whoa – wait – _dealing with_?"

"Yeah – he went to talk to him, asking me for no interruptions."

"To _talk_?"

"That's how Chris chose to put it. I don't know what he's doing."

Lily bit her lip, reaching out and shutting the storage room door. "Could you do me a favour, Gwen?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I just need to go and talk to Chris – can you start putting extra blankets in the upper floor wards? It feels like winter decided to come a little early."

Gwen nodded – somewhat reluctantly – and lifted the blankets with her wand. Lily turned and hurried in the direction of Remus's room. What could Chris possibly want to talk about with Remus? With each step that Lily took, she grew more and more nervous. She finally reached the threshold and knocked loudly.

After a few silent moments (in which Lily almost hurried away out of nerves), footsteps made their was towards the door. It opened a smidge, and Chris's voice snarled, "_What_?!"

"What's going on?" asked Lily timidly.

Chris opened the door a little wider to glance at her. "Lily, please go and finish your work."

"Can you just tell me what's going on?"

"If you've finished with those blankets, you can grab the reports from this floor's wards and file them downstairs for me, please."

Lily bit her lip. "Can I see him?"

Chris sighed heavily. "You're making this hard for me – I'll talk to you when I finish, alright?"

Before receiving an answer, Chris shut the door. Lily frowned, slumping against the wall impatiently. About ten silent minutes later, Chris emerged. Lily straightened herself and looked at him questioningly.

"I was just talking to him," Chris said simply, turning his back on her and going into the next ward.

"About what?" Lily demanded somewhat accusingly, scrambling to her feet and following.

"Lots of things," Chris said, shrugging as he grabbed the next day's reports from the cabinet in the corner and stuck it in a folder on Healer Miriam Strout's desk. He took the old reports and handed them to Lily.

Lily tailed him to the next room. "Like what?"

"Iris Knight was one big topic, then there was the Death Eaters, Tom Riddle, Ministry policies – Lily Potter was another big topic – shall I go on?"

At the mention of Riddle, Lily felt her stomach drop, but she recovered quickly. "Remus actually spoke to you about all these things?"

Chris smiled at her, handing over the next report and walking towards the stairs. "It was leaning towards my lecturing and near-shouting, his random profane and sarcastic comments, and a fair bit of fighting in between."

"But he listened?"

"At first, not really. But then I tried putting him in a position so he was _forced_ to listen – quite literally – and after that, he gave in."

"Wha— how did—?"

"In other words," Chris paused, turning and grinning at her, "I beat him into submission."

"Chris!" Lily cried angrily.

"Oh, come on, Lily – take a joke! He's fine! He's actually calm now. Soon he'll start cooperating."

"I want to see him," said Lily.

Chris's face turned very serious. "Not until your shift finishes. We've got too much to do—"

"You have plenty of people! I'll stay later if you need me to—"

"No, Lily. I'm going to go and let your husband speak to him, and then he's going to be left alone so he can sleep. You can see him in six hours if you must."

"I just want to quickly talk to him—"

"And you will – someone has to explain his charges and convince him to go with the therapy – I just don't want him to get worked up so he can't sleep."

"Let me go in with James—"

"Lily!" Chris said fiercely. He sighed as they reached the ground floor, taking the pile of reports from Lily's arms and tossing them on the Welcome Witch's desk. "I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Fine," Lily said tonelessly, turning her back on him and heading towards the waiting area where James, Sirius, and Harold were silently sitting.

James stood shakily and held his hand out to her. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," Lily said, gripping his hand and kissing his cheek. "I'll see you in six hours, alright?"

"Aren't we going to go and see Remus?"

Chris joined them, and Lily gave him a look and said, "You are. I will later. I have some work to be getting on with."

Chris smiled ruefully at her as she walked away. "Mr. Potter, if you're ready, you can have a quick word with Remus Lupin."

"Yeah," said James, watching his wife disappear into the staircase. "What was that all about?"

"That falls under the warning I was going to give you. Remus's anger hasn't resided. Earlier, he took a swing at Lily..." Chris paused, somewhat painfully. "She now wants to go and talk to him alone. Obviously I'm not going to risk it – but the two of us, I feel, can handle him."

James nodded, "I understand."

"Right – if you're ready..."

"I'm going to take off, now," Harold said, clearing his throat. "I'll come back to see him tomorrow."

"So long, Harry," Sirius muttered, taking a lot of obvious effort to stand up.

"Sirius," said Harold, shaking his head.

"Mmm?" Sirius responded, staring at Harold like he was looking at a particularly shocking ghost.

"Get some sleep," Harold said, squeezing his shoulder. He glanced briefly at James before Disapparating.

Chris nodded at James and Sirius and had them follow him up to Remus's level. Once they were just outside of the ward, Gwen came out of the next room. James heard an almost inaudible yelp come out of Sirius behind him.

"Gwen – you didn't have to finish Potter's work for her," Chris sighed.

"Did she bitch at you?" Gwen grinned.

Chris didn't say anything. Gwen put the last blanket in his arms.

"For Lupin," she said, glancing at James and Sirius. She did a double take and stared at Sirius for a moment then grinned playfully. "I was going to go and start ward checks on the first floor."

"No – start up here. But will you find Lily for me and ask her to start at the first floor? Tell her I'll be down there shortly to speak with her."

"Anything else, my Lord?" Gwen said sweetly.

Chris chuckled maniacally, baring all his teeth in a wicked grin. "Are you sure you want me to answer that question?"

Gwen scoffed, walking away. "Bring it on, Chris."

"Make me, shorty," he laughed, returning his attention to James and Sirius, his face setting again. "Ready when you are."

James gave a curt nod, and Chris turned and unlocked the door with his wand. He opened the door a few inches then spoke very clearly, "Remember, Remus: if you try and hit me, I won't hesitate to strike you back."

"Return for another round of 'let's ignore the annoying Healer,' then?" said Remus, his voice coming from somewhere behind or near the door.

"If you want us to talk _at_ you for a good hour or two, or three, or fourteen, we can certainly arrange it," Chris said nastily, walking inside and holding the door open wider for James and Sirius.

Remus was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, and he perked up when he noticed Chris's company.

"Alright, Rem?" said Sirius meekly.

The anger rising in Remus was clearly visible. He said nothing, not moving at all, merely glaring at James and Sirius.

James decided to break the silence. "Do you want to talk about what happened now?"

"Why the _fuck_ would I want to—?" Remus started roughly, but Chris cut him off sharply by clearing his throat.

"Nicely, Lupin..." he warned.

Remus shot Chris a look and reworded his reply very simply. "No."

"Why are you so angry, Rem?" Sirius sighed heavily.

"Who the fuck are you to assume I'm angry?" Remus shouted, his tone clearly contradicting himself. "Why do you think you ever know how I feel?"

"Then tell us how you feel!" said James angrily. "Let us help you."

Remus shook his head and shouted, "Am I lucky now, James? Do you think losing everything is lucky? How about having friends who fuck around with every aspect of my fucking life? Is that luck, James?"

"Yeah, it is!" James said, clenching his fists to keep his voice calm. "Excuse me for caring if you get yourself killed!"

"I don't need you to take care of me! I was fine on my own!"

"So what should I have done, Remus? Should I have just left you to die?"

Remus stared for a second before answering, and when he did, he no longer sounded angry, but there was a bit of longing in his voice. "Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Remus, but I cannot and will not _ever_ do that. If that, for some fucked up delusional reason sounds selfish to you, then... no, I'm not even sorry. It's your own problem and _you_ really need to deal with it, and fast... before you _truly_ lose everything."

"Won't that be depressing," Sirius whispered sarcastically.

Chris looked around at the three of them, waiting for someone to speak. "Well... if that's everything... I think Mr. Lupin should sleep before his Healer blames me for sleep deprivation."

James nodded, turning and opening the door, and holding it open for Sirius. Sirius trudged out, and James glanced back at Remus. "Hopefully you'll live through this, Rem."

"Oh, I will," Remus hissed. "But hopefully I won't have to deal with you one the way."

James stared at Remus menacingly, his hand still on the door handle, all emotions frozen.

Chris tapped his arm and urged him outside, shutting the door with a sharp, "Remus – sleep. Now," and joined James and Sirius.

"He'll come around," said Chris. "I'm quite pleased that he didn't try and lash out on anyone."

"I suppose that's a plus."

"For sure," Chris nodded. "Now, I have some work to get to, so if you'll excuse me – I'm sure I'll see you shortly."

Sirius and James walked back towards the stairs heavily, neither knowing what to say to each other. Once they reached the waiting room, James sighed and landed in the nearest seat.

"I want to wait up for Lily, but I'd better go relieve Kitty..."

"Mmhmm," Sirius nodded. "I'm just going to go and wander to work... see if I can actually make it to work on time for once."

"Take it easy, Sirius... Try and get some sleep eventually..."

By the time Sirius finally made it to his office, the only person who was there was the old witch at the front desk ("Merlin's beard, I cannot believe my eyes! Sirius Black in before _anyone else_?"). He tripped up the stairs, stumbling into his office and sitting on the floor. He sat there for at least an hour, wringing his hands, until somebody finally came into his office.

Isabelle nearly screamed when she saw him, obviously not expecting anyone to be there.

"Sirius! Why the hell are you here so early?" she cried, holding her hand over her heart and cursing.

"Had nothing better to do," Sirius shrugged. He stood up, his balance wavering for a second, leaning against the wall to stay upright.

Isabelle tilted her head, looking at him with an almost pitying look on her face. "Sirius, you're exhausted – you don't need to be here... You should go home and sleep..."

"No!" Sirius said angrily. "I'm here to work!"

"I'm well aware of that," Isabelle said plainly. "But after what happened last night, and all week... I don't expect to you to work yet."

Sirius said nothing.

"How's Remus?" Isabelle asked.

"Shitty, as usual," Sirius growled. "Can we just start already? I'm sick of going over this!"

Isabelle frowned. "Fine, then, Sirius. You know what? You can just leave. I'm not going to fucking put up with you if you're going to keep biting my head off! Just go if you refuse to grow up."

Sirius sighed angrily, walking over to the window in his office and yanking the blinds up. It was pouring outside; the thick clouds and rain made everything look so dark. Sirius felt that the weather had decided to match everyone's mood.

"Sorry," he muttered quietly. "I just... I still haven't quite figured out how to handle this... And if I can't just handle myself – let alone Remus, and even James... there's not a chance I can go home right now and deal with my girlfriend. She was best friends with Krystle, and she's absolutely traumatized. At first she was just... crying and everything... but now she gets angry with me, just because she needs someone to blame... She punched a fucking hole in the wall, for crying out loud!"

Sirius turned and looked at Isabelle. "If I can stay at work, I swear I'll be productive – I just need the time to figure everything out."

Isabelle nodded understandingly. "Take your time."

The second her shift was over, Lily marched straight to Chris's office and opened the door. Chris looked up immediately from his couch where he was going over the Ministry report again.

"I want to see him now," she said tonelessly.

Chris grinned. "Don't be so friendly, darling."

"Hurry up, Chris – I don't have all day," she said impatiently.

"Fine, fine," Chris sighed, getting to his feet and leading the way to Remus's ward. "I'm giving you two choices, here: one, I go in with you, just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like last night; or two, you leave the door open while you're in there."

"Okay," Lily shrugged. "I'll leave it open."

They reached the ward, and Chris unlocked the door with his wand, disappearing into the next room almost immediately.

Lily quietly knocked on Remus's door, waiting for a few seconds to see if he would respond.

Silence.

Lily sighed and opened the door a smidge. "Rem?" she said quietly, seeing only a few inches into the room.

Still no answer.

She pushed the door open a few more feet. Remus lay on his bed, apparently asleep. His breathing was very deep but steady. Lily opened the door open completely and approached the side of his bed.

"Remus," she said quietly, touching his shoulder lightly.

Remus jerked awake, sitting up and drawing his knees to his chest. He seemed frightened but still had a fierce stare. After recognizing that it was Lily who'd woken him, he sighed.

"Leave me alone, Lily..."

Lily ignored him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, fucking brilliant," Remus rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around his legs and putting his cheek to his knee.

"Alright, let's talk," said Lily, sitting on the edge of Remus's bed.

Remus scoffed. "About what?"

"I want you to explain what happened," said Lily firmly.

Remus gave her a half-smirk. "And _I_ want to be left alone, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen any time soon."

"You really need to smarten up, Remus, because there's a lot of things you're going to have to deal with—"

"Oooooh – dealing with things! Never done that before," Remus said in mock fright.

"The Ministry has made this into a huge ordeal and are charging you—"

"What!" Remus cried, sounding both surprised and amused. "They're going to throw me in Azkaban for using one of their files?"

"No, they won't be _that_ outrageous about it, but you took that file from James, and God knows where it is now."

Remus grinned somewhat maniacally. "Wouldn't it be funny if she found it lying there?"

Lily sighed impatiently.

Remus's attention suddenly flickered back. "How does the Ministry even know what happened? They didn't come..."

"Well – I..." Lily paused. "I don't know. I supposed James—"

"James!" Remus cried furiously. "As if he hasn't already done _enough_ for me!"

"Relax, Remus – they were all scared to death for you, he need to—"

"It was none of their business, Lil! They interfered in—"

"In what, getting yourself killed? Wow, how horrible of James to save your life!"

"I didn't _want_ him to – I'm completely capable of—"

"No, Remus," Lily said, standing up. "You need help. The Ministry has ordered you to therapy, and I'm starting to think it's the best thing for you.

Remus chortled. "That's pathetic, Lily. There's not a chance in Hell I'm going to sit down and explain how shitty my life is to some overpaid Ministry bozo."

"Like it or not, you will do it—"

"Not a chance," Remus shook his head fervently. "They can do whatever they want to me, really – fine me, imprison me, I don't care. I'm not going to talk to anyone. Forget. You can leave, now, thanks."

"Because of what you did," said Lily, standing up, "you have no choice."

"Get out!" Remus shouted, standing as well.

"Your first session will be in three days, Remus," Lily said, starting to walk towards the door. "Hopefully by then you'll have matured."

Remus followed her, and before she reached the doorway, he slammed it shut in front of her.

"I don't _need_ anyone to help me, Lily!" Remus growled.

"When you treat the people who care about you like shit," said Lily sadly, "it's clear to everyone exactly what you need. It's unfortunate that you can't see that, and by the time you do... I fear you will have lost all those people."

The door opened abruptly and Chris came in wide-eyed.

Remus looked away from him and folded his arms, slowly walking to the other side of the room.

Lily stared at him for a short moment before allowing Chris to tug her out of the room. The door was locked once again.

Once the day had finished and Isabelle refused to let him stay any longer, Sirius readied himself to go home and take care of Darlene.

"Are you alright driving?" Isabelle asked him.

"I'm not driving."

"How did you get here?"

"Walked."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows. "You walked her from St. Mungo's?"

Sirius nodded, crossing his arms.

She sighed and started down the stairs. "Hurry along, then, I'll give you a lift."

They pulled in front of Sirius's flat, and Sirius looked at his home almost as if he were frightened of what awaited him behind the front door.

"I'll see you in four days... take it easy, alright?" Isabelle said quietly.

"Yeah," Sirius mumbled, getting out of the car and instantaneously getting soaked to the bone. He hurried through the rain, almost rushing right past Darlene as he went. He backtracked and stood in front of her, looking her up and down. She was completely drenched; her hair was dripping wet and sticking to her pale cheeks, her robes were soaked through, and she was shivering. Sirius couldn't tell if she was crying or not because of the rain, but he hardly cared.

"Are you insane?" he shouted, mainly because his normal volume could hardly be heard over the rain slapping down on the ground. He grabbed her arm tightly and guided her inside, securely shutting the door behind them. Darlene wrenched her arm out of his hand angrily.

"Would you stop letting yourself get so fucking mad?" Sirius spat, whipping off his cloak and throwing it at the coat rack.

"Here's an idea – why don't you stop _making_ me so fucking mad?"

"Oh, sod off," Sirius groaned, grabbing a pack of smokes from his pocket.

Darlene looked at him with utter disgust the grabbed the package, chucking them into the kitchen.

Sirius didn't look at her, merely growling lightly as he walked into the den, and hissing, "You don't have to be so angry."

"You obviously have no idea what it's like," Darlene said, following him, "to lose your _best friend_."

"Oh come off it – don't give me that bullshit," Sirius grumbled, sitting down on the couch and loosening the front of his robes. "I lost Hannah when I was eighteen, alright?"

Darlene blinked. She'd never heard Sirius talk about Hannah before, and only knew vague details about her. Darlene sighed and sat down next to Sirius, looking expectantly at him. Sirius assumed she wanted to hear more.

"We'd just finished school... she'd been sick for a long time, but no one thought it would be something serious..."

"Do you miss her?" Darlene asked.

Sirius closed his eyes and nodded, taking a deep breath. "I loved her so much..." He looked at Darlene and smiled lightly. "Just like I love you."

"Like Remus loved Krystle," Darlene nodded. "He loved her... _so_ much—"

"Stop it," Sirius swallowed, looking away.

"To love someone that much and then lose them... Sirius, we're never going to see her again."

"Darlene, stop," said Sirius, his voice breaking a fair bit.

"If it were me that had lost someone I loved _that_ much—"

"Don't," Sirius gulped, rubbing his eye.

"I couldn't do it," Darlene finished. "I wouldn't be able to live and deal with it."

"_Please_," Sirius gasped, falling into her lap.

Darlene was slightly taken aback by Sirius's sudden sobbing, but she put her arms around him quickly and held him. And for the first time since Krystle had died, Sirius slept.

* * *

(Author's Note: Shay got her shit together, finally! No, I didn't die. I'm just so horribly mean and neglect my writing veeeeery easily when school and work distract me. Anyways, I won't babble on too much about my "disappearance," and I'm just going to say: I'm sorry!

For this chapter, well... I've written a huge chunk of it over the first two months of school... It's probably reeeally flawed, but we don't care right now. There were quite a few "thanks to...'s" that I won't get into right now. I'm too exhausted from typing this all up. For now, let's just say I'm working on the next chapter, and I'll elaborate then. Toodles.)


	79. Taking It Slow

Sirius awoke. His chest swelled with warmth from every breath he took. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see the room was completely dark. Sitting up, he felt his warmth start to slip into the cold wave of air in the room. The pitter-patter of rain was still hard against the window, and Sirius was beginning to fear that, after all he'd gone through to fall asleep, he'd only managed to stay asleep for a few hours. His eyes focused, and he noted that Darlene was curled up in the window seat with a blanket around her, her head rested against the glass. She turned and looked at him, smiling softly when she saw he was up.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," she whispered.

"If even – how long did I sleep for?"

"Well, let's see… one, two, three…" she grinned, beginning to count off hours on her fingers. "Roughly… twenty-seven hours?"

"Bullshit!" Sirius laughed. "No fucking way!"

"I'm not kidding – I tried to wake you this morning but you would budge! I thought you were dead!"

"Great! I've got enough energy for a week now!" Sirius grinned, standing up and stretching exaggeratedly.

Darlene stood as well, approaching him and putting her hands on his chest. "Want to come for a walk with me?"

"Sure! Grab some jackets or something – I'm gonna get a drink."

Sirius searched the cupboards for a drink and was joined quickly by Darlene, who tossed him a rain jacket while pulling on one of his black hoodies. Sirius quickly pulled the jacket over his tee and found a small bottle of vodka in the back of the top cupboard. He grabbed it and put it safely in his pocket.

"Ready?"

Darlene eyed him and nodded, taking his hand and leading him outside into the harsh rain. Sirius pulled his hood over his head quickly and put an arm around Darlene.

"So! How are you, love?"

"Mmm, better," sighed Darlene, clinging to him. She took the bottle from his pocket and unscrewed it. "I didn't really do much while you slept… I slept _with_ you for a few hours…"

She paused to take a swig from the vodka, wincing as she swallowed. "That's fucking strong, Sirius!"

"Yeah," Sirius sighed, snatching the bottle and gulping some down. He spluttered a bit and put the lid back on. "God, I love it!"

Darlene put her right hand under his shirt and rested her head on his shoulder. Sirius chuckled to himself when he felt the bandage on her hand against his chest.

"How's your hand?"

"Er, fine," Darlene said, drawing circles on his chest with her fingers. "I guess we're going to have to patch that hole in the wall…"

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, it's not very inviting, is it?"

Darlene sighed. "This is going to get better, right?"

"Hmm? What's going o get better?"

Darlene scoffed. "This big gaping hole inside me."

Sirius stopped and gave her a goofy look. "Where? I demand that I see it at once, m'lady!"

Darlene rolled her eyes as Sirius dropped to his knees in front of her, lifting the bottom of her hoodies and shirt and pulling them up to her ribs, putting his lips to her stomach.

"Am I close, darling?"

"No, sweetie, you're a bit too low."

"Oh… _well_… wanna help me out?"

Darlene put her hand over her heart, looking down at Sirius with a tired expression.

"Ooooh! All the better!" Sirius grinned, tugging her shirt higher.

Darlene rolled her eyes again and forced it back down, putting her hands in his hair once her hoodies was back around her hips. Sirius sighed and put his arms around her thighs, resting his head against her navel.

"So long as you haven't let me fall out of your heart, I'll protect it until it heals."

Sirius felt her shaking under his arms and stood up. Darlene avoided his eyes and crossed her arms around her ribs.

"Is that the rain on your cheek or are you crying?"

Darlene wiped her cheek and pressed herself against him. Sirius reached into his pocked and removed his drink. "Happiness in a bottle?" he offered.

Darlene shook her head - but her shaking didn't stop. Her body rippled and she started to shiver.

"Awww, love! You're freezing!" Sirius sighed, putting the bottle back in his pocket. He took off his jack and draped it around her.

"Don't, Sirius – you'll get soaked!"

"So?" Sirius scoffed. "I have you to keep me warm. Let's just keep moving."

Sirius started to lead down the sidewalk again, but Darlene stopped him, grabbing his hand and pulling him close to her.

"I love you," she whispered, and she kissed him.

"That's the first time you've kissed me since Hallowe'en – did I win our little contest?" Sirius grinned.

"No! I get one or two cheats – come on! It's not my fault you're this irresistible!"

Sirius scoffed. "Now you're just trying to get into my pants, miss."

"Uh oh – you caught me… My plans have been foiled," Darlene said sarcastically.

"Damn right, they have! You have to _work_ to get _my_ sex!"

Darlene eyed him. "It doesn't take long to get you snockered – I can easily take advantage of you."

"Shush, you! Let me have my moment of glory!" Sirius said indignantly.

Darlene giggled at him and rested her head on his chest.

Sirius sighed and put his palm against her hooded head, chuckling to himself. "Darlene – would you ever marry me?"

Darlene looked up at him in surprise. "_What_?"

"Would you ever be my wife?" Sirius reworded, looking at her as seriously as he could. She still had a shocked expression. "Not tomorrow, you loser!" he laughed.

Darlene smiled ruefully. "Pssht – why would I ever want to marry you? I love you to more than anything in the world – _why_ would I _ever_ do that?"

"Har, har," Sirius strained a smile.

"Why do you ask, anyways?" Darlene said, nuzzling her head back into his chest.

Sirius shrugged. "It'd just be nice to know, you know? Save myself feeling like shit from being rejected in a few years… I will want you to be my wife, and I need to know if I'm actually going to put _effort_ into it."

Darlene laughed loudly. "I'm flattered, darling… But yeah… in a couple years, I'd say I'd fancy putting the cuffs on you for good…"

"Cuffs – in a couple _years_? Do I really have to wait that long?" Sirius grinned. He squeezed her tightly, lifting her off her feet a few inches and whispering into her ear, "_These bonds are shackle-free_…"

Darlene relaxed into Sirius, sighing deeply. Sirius chuckled under his breath.

"Shall we go home? It's kind of wet out here…"

Darlene giggled and looked him over. After a few minutes without a jacket, his white t-shirt was completely soaked through, his hair darker and dripping.

"You look gorgeous when you're wet," Darlene nodded, turning around and leading the way back home.

* * *

Remus stopped at the end of his driveway and stared drearily at his home. He used to be quite happy with his small house while Krystle occupied it with him, but he couldn't stand looking at it any longer. His first instinct was to go straight to James's house, but his anger flooding back quickly reminded him of the previous days. He stubbornly gritted his teeth and walked up the drive. 

Remus had put on a strong act when his Healer had arrived that morning and said he would attend his assigned therapy sessions, but it was only to get out of the hospital as fast as possible; it worked, and they let Remus leave at noon.

The gloomy light of day had no effect on the house; it was as dim as night when Remus entered. There was a strange sense that the place was completely abandoned. Remus shrugged the feeling off and shut the door behind him. He shed his cloak and went straight to his basement down the hall. A second shadow engulfed hi, but Remus felt it had nothing to do with the lack of light. He fumbled his way down the stairs and fell to his knees, gasping for air with his eyes squeezed shut. He winced when he opened them again, seeing James lying on the floor, somewhat bruised and broken, with Remus himself panting at his side. A quick blink switched the vision to Krystle on the other side of the room, holding a bleeding and dishevelled Remus.

The real Remus clamped his eyes shut and grabbed at his hair, wheezing and falling to the cold ground.

* * *

Darlene had received numerous upset letters from Rochelle in the last day and told her friend to come to England the second she had the chance. Sure enough, early that afternoon while Sirius slept, Rochelle arrived, sobbing and puffy-eyed. Darlene talked calmly to her while preparing them tea. Rochelle stopped crying and stared dismally into the depths of her empty teacup. 

"How long do you want to stay?"

"Well, I took a break from my job…"

"How come?"

"I won't get into that right now… But I want to see everyone while I have some time… see James, Lily, and Remus… We should call Adrian as well."

"Yeah, for sure."

It was then that Sirius sauntered into the kitchen wearing only his pyjama bottoms and yawning widely. The second his eyes landed on Rochelle, he jumped back, clutching his heart, and stared questioningly at Darlene.

"Good morning, dickwad," Rochelle sneered, getting up to wash her teacup.

"Long time, no see, Satan."

"Quit it, you two!" Darlene snapped, slamming her cup down on the table.

"Love, Sirius whined, standing next to her and kissing the side of her neck. "Don't fret… she has no feelings!"

Darlene elbowed him in the gut and glanced out the window. She sighed heavily and put her face in her arms against the kitchen table.

"Dar…" Sirius whispered, sitting in the chair next to her and putting his hand on her thigh.

"No, Sirius – just stop, okay? Rochelle is going to be staying her for a week or so, and I'll go insane if you two bicker the whole time. If you start fighting – both of you, I mean – then _I'll_ leave!"

Sirius swallowed and stared in a ferocious dog-like way at Rochelle.

"Don't sweat it, Dar – I'm sure Sirius can mature for one whole week…"

* * *

James' and Lily's constant silence ended abruptly when Kitty arrived and Lily found an empty rum bottle on the beside table when she went to grab Harry's pacifier. 

"How much have you drunk since… then?"

James ignored her and settled himself shakily on the bed.

"Answer me, James!" she said fiercely.

"I – CAN'T!" he screamed suddenly, burying his face in his pillow.

"Can't? Can't what? Can't answer me? Why not?"

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"Well, you sure as hell better start figuring it out – I'm going to go and talk to Remus and I don't want a drunk on my hands as well."

"_Fucking waste of your time_…" James whispered.

"No, _you're_ a fucking waste of my time, James!" Lily corrected him. She turned and raced downstairs, fuming.

Kitty was standing at the bottom of the landing, looking concerned and rocking a curious-looking Harry. "What's wrong?"

"James is a mess, and I'm not dealing with him right now."

Kitty bit her lip, looking anxious. "I can talk to him, if you'd like. I've dealt with insensible guys who are tanked before, I might be able help you out."

"It's really alright, Kitty," Lily sighed, turning and grabbed her cloak from the rack by the door. "I just need to go and talk to Remus – I won't be able to clear my mind until I do."

She ran her finger over Harry's cheek, her face showing completely torn expressions, and was about to turn to the door and leave when James rounded the corner at the top of the stairs.

"Lily, don't waste your time with him," James mumbled. "He's not in his right mind. He doesn't want our help, so you shouldn't bother yourself with him. He'll just take advantage of you and hurt you."

"What is the matter with you, James? Remus is our friend! I _hate_ you for giving up on him!" Lily shrieked.

"DON'T GO OVER THERE!" James yelled, suddenly very red in the face out of fury.

Harry started to whimper in Kitty's arms and Lily went to him immediately, picking him up and cuddling him close to her. With one last glare at James, she turned and Disapparated.

* * *

Lily was horrified to see how empty and abandoned Remus's house appeared when she arrived. She didn't bother knocking and only paused to adjust Harry against her hip and then pushed open the already-unlocked door. Lily had a thought that it was odd that Remus hadn't bolted the door shut but quickly brushed it aside as she shut it behind her. 

"Are you home, Remus?" Lily called. Thinking of how horrible it'd be and how loudly she'd scream if he jumped out of the shadows suddenly, she felt along the wall for a light switch. No such luck, and Lily was now definitely regretting never spending time getting to know Remus's home. She fumbled for her wand instead and advanced to the kitchen. There was no sign of anyone even living there but for two or three empty bottles of vodka sitting lonesomely by the sink. Lily took a left out of the kitchen and down a gloomy hallway she'd never visited before. The last shadowed door was where she found Remus's padlocks.

"Figures," Lily muttered. She nearly barged right in, but, reconsidering, she knocked instead. Each of the locks along the opening of the door shook ridiculously. Loud, frustrated footsteps embraced what had to be a shaky, old wooden staircase.

Lily stepped back a little as the door swung back. Remus winced in her wand's light and looked away.

"What do you want, Lily?"

"This is no way to live, Moony."

"What do you care?" he snarled viciously.

"You think I don't care?" Lily said, outraged.

Remus didn't answer; he brushed by her silently. Lily followed him into the kitchen, watching him. Remus searched through his cupboards and found a small bottle of whiskey, glancing at Lily every now and then. He took a swig of the drink, wincing as he capped it.

"Well? What do you want?"

"Are you honestly just going to sit around drinking your life away?"

"Yeah, actually, that sounds great," Remus nodded. "Get to the point."

"You have your first session—" Lily started.

"Fuck, no!" Remus said angrily, leaving the kitchen, dragging his whiskey along with him to the den.

Lily followed again. Remus sat back leisurely with his feet up on the couch and gingerly took another swig.

"Remus, you need to do this – both for your record and your general well-being."

"I don't need therapy! I'm fine!" he snapped.

"When's the last time you've worked, Remus? Do you have the money to keep this place on your own? You can't stay hidden away forever—"

"Fuck off!" Remus growled. "Stop telling me what I can and cannot do! Bugger – sod off completely, I am fine on my own."

"Obviously not," scoffed Lily.

"JUST STOP!" Remus shouted.

By now, Harry was thoroughly startled, and Lily yelling back didn't help the matter.

"YOU STOP! STOP HATING ME FOR CARING!"

"I can't!" he retorted weakly but fiercely still. He was completely taken aback when Harry started crying.

"Shhhhh, sweetie," Lily cooed, pressing her lips to his forehead and swaying with him. "You can't what?" she asked finally.

"I just can't… I can't do any of that anymore…" Remus sighed, and he regained back his former anger out of nowhere. "I don't need you, and you have to leave me alone."

"Well, _I_ can't do _that_," Lily hissed, and she turned her attention back to Harry.

Remus watched Lily attempt to console her crying son, but he wouldn't stop.

"Harry… shhh…" she whispered, rocking him gently. "Please don't cry…"

Lily slowly dropped to her knees, rocking Harry back and forth in her arms and shutting her tear-filled eyes. Remus watched her for a moment then slowly moved from the couch to the floor, sitting cross-legged next to her.

"Remus, please," she gasped, "I'm not going to let you destroy yourself…"

Remus looked away, frowning.

"You're going to have the first session with Rose McCloud tomorrow – she's nice, Remus… it's not going to be bad, okay?"

"Lily," Remus said impatiently, "I am _not_ going, okay? End of story."

"You need to. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to come and get you—"

"Don't bother, I'm not leaving this house."

Lily sighed. "You know that park across the street? I'll be waiting there for you, and we'll go together. Tomorrow morning, ten-thirty – meet me there, okay?"

Remus didn't say anything. He watched Lily rock Harry until he was calm once again, then she stood and looked down at Remus.

"Please, Remus…" she whispered, then Disapparated.

* * *

That next morning, Lily held Harry close to her and willed herself to stare ahead instead of behind her, where numerous black crows were circling her friend's house. She sighed and checked her watch. Remus had made his decision. He'd given up. He wasn't going to show up. Lily pressed her cheek to the top of Harry's bundled head. She knew he wasn't going to be there, but her heart wouldn't let her leave. 

Someone sat down next to Lily on the park bench and folded her arms around his torso. Lily turned and looked at a clean-shaven Remus Lupin, wearing a heavy clock, a green scarf, and staring ahead. He glanced at her and smiled shortly, looking back at the sun in the trees.

"So, er… are we going to go, or just freeze out here?"

* * *

((Author's Notes: Please Don't Kill Me! 

I had almost given up on this tedious work of fanfiction that has taken over nearly three years of my life, but I'm back at it, ready to make it up to those of you who are still willing to read.

A few notes on this chapter; uhm, Darlene and Sirius's vodka walk in the rain came from Grey, thank-ya hun. One of Sirius's lines was a lyric from Placebo. I left a lot of open topics in the chapter because I had to take it up in the middle and I feel like starting a new one to really get into it, so the continuation is on its way very shortly.

Thank you for patience

-Sheone))


	80. Lucky by the First

Together, Lily and Remus drove to Godric's Hollow and left Harry in Kitty's care then left immediately for St. Mungo's. Lily guided Remus inside and showed him to the offices on the lower levels. The first door on the right side of the hallway bore a sign that read _R. McCLOUD_. Lily stopped outside of it and gave Remus an encouraging smile.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Remus nodded solemnly.

"Don't worry about a thing – Rose is great," Lily said. Come upstairs when you've finished and ask the Welcome Witch to give me a ring. Have fun!"

Remus watched Lily turned back out of the hallway and make her way upstairs before and knocking on Rose McCloud's doorway.

"Come in," spoke a bland voice from within.

Remus took a deep breath before entering and took a few steps timidly inside. He laid eyes on the Healer Rose McCloud Lily had told him about, sensing she was somewhat irritable. This, surprisingly, made Remus more comfortable.

"Mr. Lupin," she said almost immediately, standing and smoothing her skirt and holding her hand out to him.

Remus swallowed and quickly took her hand, stepping away the second he let go.

"Take a seat, then," she said, looking around absently. She walked over to the door and shut it then rushed back to her desk to grab a pad of parchment and a large, deep red quill, in which time Remus had sat down on the edge of a leather couch, stiff and alert.

Rose flopped down on the chair opposite the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table. Remus studied her as she nibbled the end of her quill and balanced it on the top of her paper. His eyes focused in on the necklace dangling on her: a charm of a faerie on a dragon, the faerie's wings encrusted with diamonds and the dragon's tail curled to hold a small sapphire.

"Cute charm," Remus said lazily.

Rose smiled and cupped it in her fingers for a moment. Remus noticed her quill dart across the paper briefly on its own. "So, Remus – tell me something about yourself."

Remus sighed and sunk into the back of the couch. "I really don't want to do this."

"That's a good start," Rose nodded, grinning, and her quill started once again. "How come?"

"Just the idea of spilling out my entire life for some stranger to pick through – it's all just a little cliché," Remus blurted before he could stop himself.

The corners of Rose's mouth twitched. "I understand – I do this for a living. Why don't you start on something simple…what happened four nights ago when you went after Iris Knight?"

"Simple?" Remus questioned. "The last week has been anything but simple…"

"Okay," Rose nodded. "Before you came here I head a few things about you… You're… a – a… lycanthrope?"

"Er – a werewolf?" Remus shifted.

"Yes."

Remus nodded.

Rose paused. "And… and how did that come to be?"

"When I was seven… I was camping with my father… I was bitten. I don't remember it well but I can recall the morning after like it was yesterday. I woke up with my father weeping over my body. He cried more when he saw that I was alive and carried me all the way back to our property. My mum fussed over me for a week straight and took me to a Healer, and they found out exactly what happened and discovered my inevitable fate."

"How did this affect your life?"

"It nearly disabled me form going to school, having friends, and finding anyone who would love me, but I overcame it."

"But, once a month, do you—?"

"Become a monster? For the most part, yes," Remus grinned.

Rose smiled to herself and glanced at her notes. "So you overcame school? Tell me about that."

Remus sighed and spoke lazily. "Albus Dumbledore became Hogwarts' Head when I turned eleven and he set up a safe plan for me. I made three best friends in my house, along with Lily Potter. I did surprisingly well in my classes with only my once-a-month _indiscretion_ harming me. I kept my secret from my friends in fear of losing them, but they were too clever. Once they knew, I stayed away from them – or at least I managed to for about a week. They cornered me and threatened me with some hilariously absurd hex and didn't mention the whole situation until after the next full moon; that's when I explained the complete story.

"After that, my life seemed almost normal, just the way I wanted it to be. But once I started to concern myself with girls, my hopelessness resettled."

Remus sighed again and Rose looked at him hopefully, but he didn't continue. Rose looked down at her notes then considered them.

"What were your friends' names?"

"What does that matter?" Remus raised and eyebrow.

"What were your friends' names?" Rose repeated impatiently.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew," answered Remus.

"Why did you avoid them after they found out?"

"I know it's ridiculous that a thirteen-year-old is used to rejection, but I was. I just wanted to make it easier for them to do so."

Rose stopped looking at her notes as the formed and concentrating on Remus's eyes, looking quite accomplished. "Make it easier for them or for you?"

"For them – wait – _what_?"

"Well," Rose said, crossing her legs, "If you were used to rejection, you'd just let them do it. If they were going to, they wouldn't care about you, they'd just do it, and you know that. Do you understand what I mean?"

"No, not quite," Remus lied. He'd grasped what she'd meant, but it made him angry.

"You made it easier for yourself, just by assuming rejection without experiencing it. Therefore you weren't used to rejection – you'd been rejected, but it still hurt."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Just making a point," Rose said, watching her notes for again until the quill stopped.

"But why?" Remus questioned, trying not to let the quill that had jumped back into motion distract him.

"It's important. The stuff that you decided to brush over is in fact the most significant, and I need to get the right picture. If you were used to rejection, you wouldn't be as defensive over Krystle Barton's death."

Remus opened and closed his mouth several times, clearly stunned. He stood up abruptly, frowning, then turned and made his way to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Remus," Rose called out as he left.

* * *

Remus didn't say a single word to Lily when he met up with her, ignoring her completely as she drove him home. His only acknowledgment to her was a nod when she asked him if she should put him up at the same time the next morning. For his second session, he didn't seem to put up the same effort as the previous day. He continued his silence and didn't smile at all.

Remus marched into Rose's office and slammed the door shut, sitting down immediately with a frown.

"Good morning, Remus!" Rose said cheerfully.

Silence.

Rose sat down opposite him once again, not bothering to set up her quill and parchment as if sensing he'd be stubborn. "Do you read a lot, Remus?"

Silence.

"I imagine you do – or did, rather… You seem like that sort of type. I was thinking a lot about what you told me of your life at Hogwarts, and it all immediately reminded me of the boys in a novel I read. Beautiful book, lots of classic poetry in it… I think I actually have it somewhere here, too…"

Rose got up and walked over to her massive bookshelves taking over the entire right wall, then scanned her many titles. She at last found a small, thick book with a worn and dusty black cover. She looked at its name as she walked back to her seat and then handed it to Remus.

Remus took it reluctantly; it was the first time he'd given any signal to her presence. The faded gold calligraphy on the front spelled out _The Dead Poets Society_.

"Ever read it?" Rose asked.

Remus shook his head.

"It's one of my favourites, and, like I said, it reminded me of James, Sirius, Peter and yourself – somewhat."

"So why are you giving it to me?" Remus asked.

"I want you to read up to and not past their production of _A Midsummer's Night Dream_, then compare your life to the book. After that, you can read the rest of it – if you want."

Remus raised an eyebrow as he thumbed through the first several pages in the book. "You're giving me homework?"

"If you need to take it home, I guess. We have a lot of time ahead of us, Remus, and I think you can be somewhat productive instead of sitting in silence."

Remus didn't retort; he just sat back and started the novel.

* * *

After Remus left with the book, Rose hurried to Chris's office and barged in without knocking, then began to rant.

"Firstly! Might I remind you that you promise me a transfer within a month? Secondly, he's got quite the attitude on him, something Ballour could handle much better than I—"

"I'm putting the transfer up," Chris interrupted, "in one month, so in no more than five weeks you'll be out of there. I have you Lupin because I believe you can help him in a month. I know he only wants to be there for a week max, but you'll be able to get him talking."

"Get him talking? He _is_ talking! He's—"

"Not telling you anything that happened in the last two weeks, am I right?"

"Well, yeah," Rose said timidly, "but—"

"The second he tells you, you've won. You're done."

* * *

((Author's note(s):

Just a short one to keep the ball rolling for now… Anyone seen the movie _The Dead Poets Society_? I saw it ages ago and decided to put it in here as a novel for reasons you understand in the next chapter… Updates to come soon!

-Sheone))


	81. The Last Piece of the Puzzle

Lily was becoming more and more dependant on Kitty. James was still in an angry-drunken state each day, refusing to leave his room and do anything other than sleep and drink. Lily was furious with him, but she kept her patience, bringing Remus to his sessions each morning, putting in a day's work, driving Remus home, and then going home to Harry. After Kitty left, Lily usually fed Harry and played with him until he was tired, then she would put him down to sleep. Once everything was taken care of, she'd kneel down next to James and whisper pleads to him while he slept – pleads to put his life back together, for she didn't have the strength to take care of him on top of Harry, Remus, and herself.

Remus spent one more day in silence just reading _The Dead Poets Society_, and for his next session, he'd completed the book instead of stopping where Rose had asked him. He began to rant to her the second he marched into her office.

"What exactly are you talking about, saying my life has parallels with the novel? It's completely different! There were too many faults and mistakes in those characters, too many for there to be any similarities!" Remus said angrily, pacing the length of the couch, clutching the book.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, sitting down in her usually spot and watching him. "Remus, you didn't read past the play, did you?"

"Of course I did, and – how – _how_ could you think that – that—?"

"Sit down, Remus," Rose sighed. "Tell me the characters you picked for you and your friends."

Remus sat down, frowning. "Well, for myself, the new kid – Todd Anderson. A bit of an outcast in a large group of friends."

Rose nodded her agreement. "What about Peter?"

"Richard Cameron – I don't know why, but after he went against all of his friends and ratted Keating out, I knew he couldn't _possibly_ be like Peter… Peter wouldn't do that…"

"And for Sirius?"

Remus smiled softly for a second. "Charlie Dalton. Likes getting into trouble and wooing girls with poetry – I will admit, that one _did_ fit Sirius quite perfectly…"

Rose grinned. "Alright… How about James?"

Remus frowned again. "This is where everything went horribly wrong."

"Neil Perry," Rose sighed. "If you had just _stopped_ where I'd asked you to—"

"It was a ridiculous comparison! James wouldn't… he… he would _never_…"

"Commit suicide?" Rose finished for him, crossing her legs. "It is hard to imagine, I'm sure, but when someone is so screwed over and the rest of their life seems completely pointless, why suffer? Neil was always the one with an undeniable spirit, am I right? No one would ever worry about him doing something like that, because his problems were hidden away very easily. Someone who very clearly has problems, however, is always looked after for fear of harming himself or herself. Has anyone ever feared like that for you, Remus?"

"Yes," he answered.

"How often?"

Remus considered, looking away from her as he spoke. "On two, maybe three occasions…"

"And after reading the reaction of Todd Anderson – who you found yourself in – do you understand the concern they had on those occasions?"

Remus hesitated. "Yes."

"So… your anger with James and Sirius should… settle… and Lily's care for you should be… forgiven?"

Remus thought for a long moment, staring down at _The Dead Poets Society_. He handed it back to Rose, whipping his eye dry as he sat back down. He sniffed and looked out the window behind Rose's desk, thoroughly miserable.

"Are you okay?" asked Rose.

"No," Remus shook his head. "I've…" he paused, sighing and whipping his cheek. "Have you ever done something you thought was right, and when it finally hit you how wrong you were, you'd hurt so many people you didn't know where to start to apologize and make it right?"

"Start with one," Rose said simply. "I'll get easier after one."

Remus nodded as if accepting his fate.

"Now, for tomorrow, I have an appointment at three, so we'll have to end early, or—"

"Start early again?" Remus finished for her, regretting he sounded too hopeful.

"Sure – I have nothing in the morning – come whenever you feel."

"Okay," Remus smiled slightly, standing up. "See you tomorrow."

Remus left her office feeling somewhat brighter. He walked to the waiting room and waited for Lily like the days before. Lily emerged looking rushed and anxious, but she smiled cheerfully at Remus nonetheless.

"Ready to go?"

Remus nodded.

"Great – let's get going. I don't want to keep Kitty with Harry _and_ James to look after."

Remus nodded again and followed her out of St. Mungo's, getting into her car in silence.

"So I'll just quickly drop you off and see you tomorrow," Lily started as they pulled away.

"Can I come with?" Remus said quietly.

Lily glanced at him with a funny expression then looked back at the road. "Sure, if you want to."

Remus smiled lightly, staring out of his window. He knew that now was the perfect time to star, but what to say?

The pulled onto the drive and Lily quickly shut off the car and rushed inside. Remus took his time, dragging his feet on the way to the door, preparing himself and trying to think of any working words.

Lily was rocking Harry in one arm and pulling off her boots with her other hand. Remus rushed to her side and held Harry for her.

"Thanks…"

"Where's James?"

"Kitty said he's asleep upstairs, still, so I'm going to go and see what the damage is – will you watch Harry for me?"

"Yeah, sure."

Remus adjusted Harry in his arms, rethinking his choice of words and pacing. He finally sat to ease his anxiousness, cuddling a sleep Harry in his chest.

Lily came downstairs, arms folded, looking quite miserable. She sat opposite him, staring at Harry.

"Lily," Remus started.

"Yes, Remus?"

"I'm… I'm really sorry… I – er… I've been completely fucked – to say the least – but I'm sick of it, and I'm going to make things better, I will. I'll make it up to everyone – you especially. I'm so sorry, Lil…"

"I know," Lily nodded, her eyes glassy. "I knew you'd be fine, I understand."

"Everything has just been… so… so _fucked_ for me, and I don't know how to handle it without Krystle… I mean… how can I? She was everything to me… how can I go on without that? How can I go from everything to nothing?"

"Not alone, Remus," Lily sniffed, crossing the room and sitting next to him. "But you still have your friends – your family. We're all in it together."

Remus nodded. "How angry is James?"

"James has taken to drinking his feelings numb. He hasn't gone to work or done anything remotely productive."

"So he's pissed, in other words?"

"Yeah. Sirius is coming over later… maybe the two of you could talk some sense into him?'

"For sure… I just… don't want to go back to my house – especially alone…"

"Good, you're not going anywhere. You can stay and I'll take you to St. Mungo's again—"

"Oh – that reminds me," Remus interjected, "for tomorrow…"

"Yes?"

"I've got to be there a few hours early."

"Oh? Well, sure, yeah – I'll get you there early."

"Great," Remus smiled.

"Are you enjoying it?" asked Lily.

"Well, it's not amazing, but… I don't mind it. Rose is… well, she's not the stereotypical shrink, and that's good."

Lily grinned. "You don't even remember her, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I was talking to her, and she didn't want to bring it up because it isn't really that big of a deal – but… apparently, you, Sirius, and James all met her one night – back when the Death Eaters invaded Hogsmeade."

Remus looked bewildered. "Lily, what are you talking about? We didn't meet anyone that night—"

"Yes you did! You have to at least remember Gwen – Sirius went out with her for awhile afterwards!"

"Oh," Remus paused, nodding. "Right, we did meet Gwen that night…"

"And do you remember the girl that was with her?"

"Er…" Remus thought. "Oh, dear God…"

"Is that good or bad?" Lily grinned again.

"Bad," Remus groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Very bad if she remembers that night."

"Nothing major happened, though, right? Your outing was cut short…"

"Yeah, but considering how idiotic we were that night, I probably hit on her…"

Lily and Remus talked for a good forty minutes, by which time Sirius came around – along with Darlene and Tamaris. Everyone was surprised to see Remus there but hid their feelings quickly. Darlene and Tamaris both hugged him and talked quietly in turns while Sirius stood back and watched him, wearing an unreadable expression.

"Surprised to see him so normal?" Lily muttered to Sirius.

Sirius nodded.

"He's been staying here," Lily explained. "I've been taking him to his therapy sessions at St. Mungo's – it's going really well. He's already worked through that whole hate-the-world-and-everyone-in-it anger thing… I think he's going to be just fine in no time at all."

"Really," Sirius said, an eyebrow raised. "He must have some therapist if he went from Crazy Psycho to Remus Lupin that quickly."

Lily smiled. "I suppose he does, but there's still one more Crazy Psycho I was hoping _you_ could deal with…"

"Urgh," Sirius winced. "Do I have to? I mean, I know he can be pretty nasty when he's drunk, but I was hoping to stay clean and not covered in James's puke tonight…"

"He's not just drunk!" Lily said angrily. "He's out of his mind! And frankly, I don't have the energy to take care of Harry, Remus, and myself with James like this!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist," Sirius sighed. He took a few steps closer to the other three and cleared his throat loudly. "Remus, can I borrow you?"

"Sure, Sirius," Remus nodded immediately. The two of them left the living room and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Sirius stared dreadfully up the stairs, pondering his fate. "James is a wreck and I was hoping you would assist me in giving him the beating of a lifetime."

"I'd love to," Remus said unenthusiastically.

"Alright. Let's get this over with, then," Sirius said, and he started up the stairs, but Remus quickly stopped him.

"Er, Sirius! I, er… I – I wanted to tell you something," Remus said quickly, fumbling a bit. "I just wanted to say… that…"

"Oh, bother," Sirius grinned. "Please don't go all sissy on me – we've gotta face the beast!"

"Will you just let me say this?" Remus said hastily. Why was it so much easier to do with Lily?

Sirius folded his arms and awaited Remus's statement, looking thoroughly amused.

"I'm… I'm sorry for the absolute shit I put you through," Remus blurted, looking Sirius straight in the eye.

Sirius was a bit taken aback by this – he couldn't help it. Sure, he'd been expecting to hear something like this in the near future, but it was actually happening now, and before he could stop himself, he'd thrown his arms around Remus and was squeezing him like a chew-toy.

"Argh! Sirius!" Remus spluttered. "Ge'off me!"

"I'm so happy you're not a complete nutter!"

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_

_I'm such a horrible person. I keep coming back from these little "vacations" of mine with promises of staying dedicated and neglecting all over again, but I'm really pushing to keep at it now… With exams coming up, I should really be concentrating on studying and stuff, but writing is keeping me sane, and then the summer is right after that, so I should get right back into it very soon._

_Surprisingly, I don't have much to say about this chapter. It's a wee bit short, but I had to finish of what I'd been writing a month ago so I can continue with the stuff I've been writing during school. Lots of good stuff coming to make up for my leave, so stay tuned!_

_-Sheone_


	82. Confession

Remus entered Rose McCloud's office the next morning quite cheerfully, sitting down on the couch without a fuss and ready to start their next session.

Rose was somewhat unprepared, not knowing when Remus would arrive, so she hurried over to him and sat in her own chair. "Wow, it's good to see a smile on you, Remus."

"I had a good night," said Remus.

"Yeah? Did you start with one like I suggested?"

"Mmhmm, and then two more. It felt really good to get it fixed, you know? But then… last night… I had a dream," Remus said, his smile fading.

"Bad dream?"

"Well, no… not exactly. Er… I don't know exactly what it was… Krystle was in it… and she spoke to me. It felt real – as if I were awake."

"What did she say?" asked Rose.

"She spoke of the night she was murdered… what she saw and felt when it happened… and… she told me how much she loved me, and that she would never stop."

"So," Rose paused. "It was a good dream?"

"No… I wasn't allowed – well, I couldn't respond. I couldn't tell her that I love her more than anything, and that I'm nothing without her… I couldn't promise that I'd never forget her. I couldn't say that she'd always be in my heart."

"You didn't need to," Rose said after a moment of considering. "It goes without saying… Remus, I want to hear about what happened after she—"

Remus turned his head away, breathing heavily. "What is it with therapists and wanting to know every secret?" he smirked. "You want to know something I've never told anyone?"

Rose nodded.

"Fine. Here's something. When I was bitten, my father had taken me out to the edge of our property – not just for camping, we never did anything like that… It was to talk. He told me that he and my mother were going to get a divorce. I was stunned – nothing could have prepared me for it. When my dad fell asleep, I left. I guess you could call it running away, but it was more like wandering aimlessly, still shocked. That's when I was bitten.

"My parents blamed themselves for what happened. They didn't separate – they're still together to this day. They stayed together for me."

Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes, wondering how much more he should say. "It was rather childish to think it, but I started to believe that if things ever got too broken to fix, I could run away… or do something stupid… and it would fix itself."

"Is that what happened with Iris Knight?" asked Rose.

Remus smiled softly. "I just wanted to see her again."

Rose nodded her grasp of what he was saying. "Good dream?"

"Yeah," Remus grinned, sounding exasperated.

"Will you tell me how you met her?"

"Sure… Well, I told you I was used to being rejected. I guess I didn't really want to accept it. I had a nasty crush on a girl in school that Sirius ended up with for awhile… and Hannah… well, Hannah was her own type, and if she hadn't died, I suspect she'd be with Sirius."

"Sounds like Sirius was pretty hot stuff."

"Yeah," Remus nodded solemnly. "It was hell. I mean, I was close with my friends, but obviously I needed something more. I met tons of women, and for each one, I knew I couldn't keep my secret. I became a lot closer with my friends when they found out, and that's what I wanted. But each time I confessed, I lost them."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone. I had 'relationships' that lasted up to a maximum of two weeks, and I couldn't keep it back any longer than that. I also made a point of not sleeping with anyone unless they knew, which was hard because, apparently, I was quite irresistible."

"You still are," Rose said absently.

Remus raised his eyebrows, grinning.

"Er, sorry, ha ha! Please… continue," Rose said, blushing.

"Right. So… Sirius and I thought we'd do one last guys' night with James before he married Lily."

"So, you threw a typical bachelor party?"

"Well, no… It was just the three of us, but I suppose – in principles – it was the same idea. First we went to a pub, and that's where we met three girls: Adriana, Darlene… and Krystle."

"Wow. Some random girls in a pub – and I actually thought there'd be a _story_ to this," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Not much of one, no," Remus chuckled. "Anyways, the three of them took us to a… er… well, they took us to a club… I told her I thought she was a hooker, she smacked me, and for the rest of the night our mouths refused to part."

"Romantic," Rose smirked.

"I brought her to Lily and James's wedding, and from there… It all just fit together. I really started to like her… so much that I put off the moment I told her so I wouldn't lose her. I even broke my rule… But I never felt guilty about it. It must've been a month before I got the balls to say it. I had transformed once, and I still didn't tell her. But then I did, on Sirius's birthday."

"And?" Rose urged him.

Remus grinned. "She wouldn't believe me."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. She said if I wanted to escape being with her, I needed a better excuse."

"So what did you do?"

"She was an animagus, so I had her transform with me."

Rose's eyes widened. "Before or after the creation of the Wolfsbane Potion?"

"Before. But it was fine. She took the form of a snow leopard, if my memory serves correctly. It was fine… I don't think we even talked about it after… It was just something we normally did from then on. A routine, much like sex."

"Cute analogy."

"It works!" Remus grinned.

Rose nodded, looking over her notes. She picked up her quill abruptly and shook it out as Remus continued.

"Anyways, she was different from everyone. Maybe I'd given her enough time to fall in love with me or something… but she once told me she didn't love me in spite of it… she loved me because of it and the person it made me. That's what I needed and I was lucky enough to find it."

"So things stayed warm and fuzzy?"

"Remarkably, yes," Remus nodded. "We never had a legitimate fight, really. I guess some would have come up in the not-too-distant future with her being pregnant and all—"

Rose's eyes widened so much that Remus stopped, looking concerned.

"Krystle was pregnant!"

"Yeah," Remus licked his lips. "And before you say anything, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sure," Rose said, somewhat flabbergasted.

Remus watched her quill whiz across the parchment; it went so fast that the red blur made his eyes hurt. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.

Rose fidgeted for a moment, the quill wobbling from its speed. She slapped it down immediately and tossed it all aside.

"Remus…" she sighed.

"Yes?" Remus whispered, his eyes still shut.

"How many women did you meet before Krystle?"

"I don't know," Remus frown, "I hardly remember."

"When you told them all, how did they react?"

"Differently for each. Most just walked away… one cried… another yelled and raged at me for a good, solid ten minutes."

"That's…" Rose paused, shaking her head. "You put up with too much."

Remus opened his eyes and glanced in her direction – slightly startles when he noted she was kneeling beside his couch.

"No one should have to go through anything like that, you least of all, Remus…"

"Then how come I still do?"

"I don't know," she said immediately. "Life gets mixed up like that, you know? Remus, if you can get over all this, I can tell that you will be able to have such an amazing life. You're still so young, and you can fix this mess."

"What's the point? It's been broken for twenty years – what will change? Nothing will. It's inevitable."

"No, Remus!" Rose said angrily. "You can change all of this. It's my job to help you do so."

There was an awkward silence following this, interrupted finally by a knock on the door. Rose stood up in a second and opened it.

"You're late!" Chris said, walking right in and having a look around.

Remus sat up slowly and looked at him.

"Sorry, Chris… I was just…" Rose started, looking quite miserable and not bothering to finish her explanation.

"Can we hurry this up a bit? I don't want you to miss this meeting."

"Of course, I'll be right up there," said Rose.

Chris left, shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry," Remus said, standing and putting on his coat. "I didn't mean to make you late."

"Don't worry about it – it's my fault… but uhm…" Rose cleared her throat. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Remus paused, halfway through wrapping his scarf around his neck. "Er – is that kind of thing allowed? I mean, a patient and a Healer—"

"Don't worry," Rose grinned, "it'll be strictly _un_professional."

Remus laughed. "Alright – but what about your meeting?"

"I was looking for an excuse to miss it anyways – anything to get away from Chris's ramblings…" Rose said, grabbing her own jacket from her desk.

"Are you prepared for winter weather? It's snowing pretty hard," Remus warned.

"We'll survive," Rose smiled, and she led the way out of her office.

Once they were out on the dark streets, Rose and Remus walked at least three blocks before either of them said a word.

"So everyone was okay with you last night?" Rose asked.

"Yeah… James is a complete mess… I talked to him for a bit and then he spent the next hour over the toilet… I think I'll have another chat with him once he feels better," said Remus.

"Sounds like everything's going to work out," Rose nodded.

Again, silence. Then…

"Remus, what happened the night you went after Knight?"

Remus frowned at her. "I'm not really up for giving you the detailed report of my little adventure so you can run and report it to the big boss."

"Off the record," Rose said sincerely. "Please? I'm… I'm just really concerned."

"Off the record?" Remus repeated, considering. He sighed heavily. "Off the record… I don't even know how to tell you that… It's… a bit complicated."

"Well, just… try and explain…"

They stopped in front of the lit window of an antique store and Remus turned and faced Rose.

"I saw her."

"Saw her? Like… a vision?"

"No, like she was sitting right next to me. I could talk to her, she could talk to me, I could touch her," Remus said, pausing to put his hand on Rose's cheek. "I could hold her, I could kiss her – I could've slept with her if I wanted to…"

"I don't understand…"

"Iris… she… I don't know how she did it, she must've transfigured herself or something, but… she was Krystle."

"Why? Why would she do that?" Rose asked, extremely intrigued.

"I don't know… To get to me… to piss me off… I think she just wanted to torture me, and she did exactly that. I felt like I had lost her all over again."

"Remus, I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Rose said quietly. She looked extremely uncomfortable, but then again, Remus still had his hand on her cheek and was staring into her eyes.

"Oh well," he said calmly, still staring. "That's just my life for you."

"No – it should be like that. For anyone."

"I'm used to it," Remus said, sounding bored and refusing to blink or alter his stare.

"That isn't any way to live."

"What else can I do? Should I run away again to try and fix things? Keep running all my life?"

"You should find some happiness," Rose said, barely above a whisper, taking a step closer to Remus.

"I had happiness. It's not coming back."

Rose was inches from him now, her warm breath tickling his chin. Remus finally understood what kind of situation he'd made for himself and he froze, stunned – not with fear, but with another feeling he couldn't quite recognize.

"Find some more," Rose whispered, and before Remus even processed what she'd said, he lips met his in a warm, sweetly satisfying soft kiss.

After a few moments, Rose stopped and quickly backed away. Remus finally lowered his hand to his side, just staring at her.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Rose said, and she turned around and started to walk back to St. Mungo's.

Remus quickly found his nerve and jogged after her to catch up.

"I'm sorry," Rose repeated.

"Don't worry about it," Remus said, walking alongside her. His stomach felt twisted and empty, but the feeling was more giddy than sick.

"No – I shouldn't have done that," Rose shook her head, refusing to look at him.

"Why not?" Remus asked, smiling a little.

Rose merely shook her head again and sped up, holding her torso for warmth. Remus tutted loudly and match her speed, putting his arm around her lower back. He pulled her close to his side and slowed her down to normal-human speed.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"No, I'm not," said Rose fiercely. "I keep falling for the wrong guys," she paused, looking at him apologetically. "I should just be keeping my mouth shut, but seeing as I've already _kissed_ you…"

Remus chuckled. "You sounds so disgusted with yourself."

"Yeah, well, I'm seven years older than you… I should be arrested for just _thinking_—"

"Why? What are you thinking!"

"Nothing!"

"You can't just take it back – what were you thinking?"

"I don't – this isn't… I – argh! No! Let's just leave it, okay?"

"Fine," Remus scoffed.

Again, there was silence, all the way back to St. Mungo's. Silence through the entrance, down the hallway. Silence down the stairs. Silence around the corner and into Rose's office.

Rose sighed and closed the door behind them.

"It was off the record, right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, of course," Rose nodded. "Er… tomorrow morning?"

"Right," Remus nodded.

"I'm really glad you decided to trust me," Rose admitted.

Remus nodded again. "So, technically I'm cured?"

"Technically, I guess you are… somewhat… only off the record, though."

"So… we're continuing sessions until I'm ready?"

"This is a bit surprising, Remus," Rose eyed him. "First session you couldn't wait to get the hell out of her, and now—"

"Now," Remus cut her off, "I have a therapist worth talking to… Someone who can actually help me… Someone worth spending time with."

"That's very sweet," Rose bowed her head.

"Really, though… you've brought back so much of my old self, and I'd still be a stubborn git if it weren't for you. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is… thank you, Rose McCloud."

"You don't have to thank me, Remus," Rose shook her head. "This is my job."

Remus came a bit closer. "But you had to put up with a _very_ childish Remus Lupin."

"No, I get paid to spend time with an amazing man."

"Mmm, I hope it's a lot… I don't want to waste your time."

Somehow he was inches away from her now.

"Definitely worth it," Rose whispered as Remus leaned in.

This time, after a few moments, Remus broke away, looking pained.

"I'm sorry," he softly, backing away and fumbling behind him for the door handle. "I – I can't…"

He opened the door, turned, and left quickly. Rose groaned and collapsed on her couch, burying her face in her arms. There was a short knock on the door and it opened swiftly. Rose's heat shot up, hoping Remus had returned. Seeing that it was only Chris, though, she hid once again.

"Alright, kid… what happened?" Chris asked.

"Why are you calling me kid?"

"Why are you pouting over Lupin?"

"Why are you budding into my job?"

"Why are you questioning my authority as your boss?"

"Why are you such an arse?"

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"Why are you bugging me?

"Why are you letting yourself fall for a patient?"

"What!" Rose shrieked. "I'm – I'm not falling for a patient!"

Chris grinned wickedly. "I win! I was joking – relax! Any progress with Lupin? I should hope there was, seeing as you skipped the meeting…"

Rose shook her head.

"None at all? Well, what happened? You completely disappeared!"

"We took a break and went for a walk," Rose said truthfully.

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing work related," Rose said, looking at the ground. "Everything off the record."

"That'll get you far," Chris scoffed.

"I'll finish soon, alright?"

"I know you will… Just hurry it up!" Chris smiled. "And _don't_ get attached to the job again, because you're switching departments in two weeks."

"What?" Rose looked extremely alarmed. "That's so much pressure! What if he grows progressively more stubborn?"

"Then he'll get a new, more permanent therapist," Chris shrugged.

Rose sat up properly. "Then you'll never be able to help him!"

"I don't really get what you're saying, Rose," Chris said, sounding frustrated. "Do you _want_ to stay in the psychiatric ward?"

"No!" Rose shook her head.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just want to finish with Remus…"

"And you have two weeks to do so."

"I don't want to rush things—"

"Well, if you want longer than two weeks, you'll be in here for good."

Rose sighed. "Why are you being such a prat about this?"

"Why are you letting one patient crush your dreams?"

"Why are you assuming that Lupin is changing my mind?"

"Why are you denying the fact that Lupin is changing your mind?"

"Why are you such a prick?"

"Rose!" Chris snapped. "You're switching in two week or you can go find another job – you'll thank me for this in a month when you've forgotten all about Lupin.

* * *

_(Author's Notes:_

_I'd say that's decently long… I hope, anyways. I don't have the energy to type up the next chapter – this one took me like an hour, so…_

_I'm very curious about how you lot are going to react to this, so let me know of first reactions, feelings, emotions, and the like!_

_The dream that Remus had about Krystle _was_ supposed to be at the beginning of this chapter in the form of a poem that Diondra wrote like… a year ago…but I lost it! Uh oh! If I find it I'll add it to this chapter and let everyone know. It was just really good poetry and worth mentioning so Diondra doesn't slaughter me._

_More to come verrrry soon, I promise. _

_- Sheone)_


	83. Shifting Gears

Unable to find him anywhere when she finished her shift, Lily figured Remus would be able to find his own way home in his own time and she drove back to Godric's Hollow. Kitty put Harry to sleep when Lily got home and then left, leaving Lily with some time to herself at long last.

Then again, James was finally up and about. Lily nearly jumped out of her skin when she entered the kitchen to fix herself some supper and found James sitting at the table with a glass of water and a sandwich. She stood in the doorway, staring at him. James looked up at her and took a massive bite out of the sandwich, his eyes fixed on her as he chewed. After he gulped down a bit of water, he sighed and readied himself for a talk.

"I went and saw my dad today," he told Lily.

"What for?"

"For help," James said, looking back at the sandwich longingly. "He gave me some pills and a good smack on the head… But the good news is that I'm not a _completely_ horrible person."

"Is that right?" Lily said nastily, turning and looking for something to eat for herself.

"Yeah… I took two pills when I got home and didn't feel any different… I waited for about twenty minutes and then took a couple more… My headache went away after those ones and I could finally focus on what he told me… He said he was proud of me for taking Krystle's death so well."

Lily turned back around to face him with a look of disbelief on her face. James went back to his sandwich.

"He thinks that your week of drinking and insanity was taking the whole ordeal _well_?" Lily questioned.

James nodded. "Especially in comparison to Remus. You see, when Mum died, I didn't go for help. I didn't _drink_ like a wanker either, but I was pretty bad. Harold was pleased that I was able to ask for a little push in the right direction… or at least the medication to make me sane enough to interact with people…"

Lily grabbed an apple from the fridge and sat down across from James. "I just don't understand why you had such a delayed reaction – you seemed the strongest when it happened and then you fell apart."

James nodded again. "My first instinct is _always_, no matter what, to be there for everyone else. When that role is finished, reality hits me like a brick and I can't cope by myself. I should've told you this… I… Still, it's no excuse for the way I acted. I was completely irresponsible. All I can say is that I'm sorry."

Lily didn't say anything – or do anything. She sat and stared at her apple with a frown fixed to her face.

"Are you very mad?" James asked timidly.

"No," Lily sighed. "No, I'm not very mad… I just feel like I'm completely on my own."

"You're not, though – not anymore, anyways… Drugged-up James is here to save the day!" James grinned.

Lily frowned again. "What kind of medication is it?"

"I can't remember if they were painkillers or sedatives or…" James frowned, thinking hard. "I dunno!"

"Brilliant," Lily said under her breath. She didn't talk to James at all for the rest of the night, and James didn't try and get her to. The house was silent until Remus came home a half hour later.

"Remus!" Lily said brightly as he entered. "I came by Rose's office to see if you were finished but you were gone – how'd your day go?"

"Fine," Remus said blandly. He hung up his coat and scarf on the hooks by the front door. "I'm pretty tired – I think I'll turn in."

Without another word, Remus trudged down the hall and into what had become his room. Lily sighed heavily, giving up. James watched her, silent. Lily took note of this but ignored it, and she finally went upstairs to her son, to Harry… the only reasonable wizard in Godric's Hollow.

* * *

As Sirius was back at work now on his regular schedule, things around his flat were starting to get a little closer to normal – aside from the obvious: Rochelle. Sirius had actually managed to avoid talking to Rochelle and made a point of not entering a room unless he wasn't alone with her. But, unfortunately, now that Darlene was getting back into the scheme of things as well and left the house often, Sirius found himself cornered at frequent intervals with his greatest fear.

That night, when Sirius got home from work, the house was silent, and he felt relieved to have some safe time to himself. The second he entered the kitchen, however, his life flashed before his eyes. Rochelle sat at the kitchen table, smoking a cigarette, and she and Sirius were now completely alone.

More unfortunately, Sirius was drawn to the smoke in the kitchen and found himself sitting down right next to Rochelle just to get a bit closer.

Rochelle smirked at him and grabbed her package of cigarettes from her pocket and thrusted it into Sirius's hand. Sirius held it and looked at it. So inviting… so _relieving_…

"Dar went grocery shopping," Rochelle told him absently.

"Okay," Sirius nodded, not really listening, still staring at the fags. He groaned heavily, stood up, opened the window and—

"You crazy bastard!" Rochelle shrieked. "What the hell are you doing?"

But Sirius didn't stop. He grabbed the smoke that Rochelle was still holding and put it out before she could do anything. Rochelle glared at him furiously, and Sirius merely sat back down and looked at her as if nothing had happened.

"Why the fuck did you just do that?" Rochelle snapped.

"Sorry, kid. I'm quitting."

* * *

The next morning, Remus didn't show up for his usual appointment. Rose sat in her chair going over all of his files for about half an hour, waiting for him to show up. Finally, she gave up hope and went to hunt down Lily. She found her outside of Chris's office, talking to Chris himself.

"Hey – Lily… Where was Remus this morning?"

"Oh, he was completely wiped out," Lily explained, "didn't feel like getting out of bed."

"Rose, before I forget," Chris started, "Donald will be making sure your ward transfer goes on as planned in two weeks."

"Why? Where will you be?"

Chris grinned wickedly at her. "If you hadn't ditched that meeting yesterday for a walk in the snow with Lupin _maybe_ you'd be in the loop."

And with that, he turned and went back into his office and shut the door.

"He's going to an International Healers convention-typed thing… he leaves in a few days and he'll be gone for a month."

"A month?" Rose gaped.

Lily nodded. "I know. We'll be running this place on our own."

"Shit – it's going to fall apart!"

"Everyone's hours are maxed out just to be sure, so it'll be fine. Anyways, how are things with Remus?"

"Er… good, I suppose. I'm just disappointed he didn't show up today."

"He was really quite when he finally showed up last night and went right to bed. He told me he didn't want to come today," said Lily.

Rose's stomach lurched. "Er… has he been staying with you?"

"Mmhm. He doesn't really want to go back to his place… I suggested selling it and getting a smaller flat for himself, but he's still waiting."

"That would be good," Rose nodded.

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "Anyways, I'll try and make sure he comes tomorrow."

* * *

The following morning, Rose met with Chris to go over what she'd be doing in her new department. Much to her displeasure, and Chris's humour, he had two mountain-sized training books for her to go through and a stack of files for the new patients she'd be taking on.

Rose grudgingly carried the load back to her office, figuring she now had two weeks to get started seeing as Remus had now missed his second appointment. When Rose arrived back at her office, she carefully opened to door, gripping her books and papers so not to lose them. She nearly lost them all completely when she entered.

Remus Lupin was sitting on her couch.

Remus Lupin looked amazing.

"Remus! You came!"

"Sorry I'm late," Remus grinned. "I thought it was about time I shaved again."

"I thought you weren't coming back," Rose said, setting her books down on the table next to her chair.

"So did I, but… here I am."

Rose beamed at him. "I'm glad. Listen – about the other night—"

"Shhh," Remus shook his head and beckoned her over to the couch. Rose sat down next to him. "I got… really, er… freaked out, you know? I mean… It felt really wrong… _but_…"

And Remus finished his sentence not with words, but with a kiss that was very much so on the passionate side. Rose, completely taken aback by this creative explanation, melted into him. After a few moments of merely making out, Rose broke away, licking her lips and looking eagerly at him.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Why don't you take off your clothes and we'll see from there?" Remus grinned.

Rose sighed heavily and stood up. She began dressing, glancing at Remus every now and then. Remus didn't take his eyes off of her for a second.

"That wasn't the smartest thing in the world," Rose said shakily, kneeling next to him and draping her arm over his chest.

"Well _I_ thought it was _swell_," Remus laughed.

Rose giggled and ran her fingers over his skin. Remus shivered under her touch but sat up nervously when her hands started to find his scars.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Remus smiled, reaching for his trousers. "So… what do we do now?"

"I… I don't know… I had some questions I wanted to ask you but sex seems like a much better idea now."

"Wow," Remus laughed, pulling on his shirt without bothering to button it. "I—"

There was a loud knock on the door. Rose gasped and jumped up, running to it as it opened and blocking the view inside.

"Chris – what do you want?"

"One more thing I wanted to go over – are you okay?"

"What? Yeah – I'm fine – what did you want?"

"I have files for you… what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Rose said defensively.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Oh – yeah, sure…" Rose said, backing away and straightening her hair.

Chris pushed the door open, an eyebrow raised suspiciously. Thankfully, Remus had sat up, put his shoes on, and speedily thrown his jumped on over his unbuttoned shirt.

"Oh – Lupin! You showed up!" Chris muttered. "Could've just told me that," he directed at Rose.

"Yeah," Rose mumbled.

Chris eyed her, looking her up and down.

"Where're your shoes?" he asked, tapping her bare foot with his black shoe.

"Um," Rose breathed, looking around the room, genuinely unsure.

Remus fought to keep his face straight.

"Anyways…" Chris said, shaking the matter off. "Here's another patient I thought you should handle."

He threw the file on top of her already-mountainous pile.

"Thanks, Chris," Rose rolled her eyes.

"No problem! I guess I'll, er… I'll just leave you to it."

"_Colloportus_," Remus whispered with his wand once the door had closed, sealing it. He stood up and glanced at her files. "That many people are coming to the psychiatric ward?"

"Hmm? Oh – no… I'm just taking them on as patients when I switched departments," Rose shrugged.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You're leaving?"

"Not… right… away," Rose said carefully.

"When, then?"

"Er," Rose sat down in her chair, not looking Remus in the eyes. "Four weeks."

Fortunately, Remus bought the lie, but it still hit him hard.

"What about your other patients!"

"They've all switched Healers… You're my last one. We have more than enough time to finish up—"

"Bullshit! I told you one, tiny insignificant fucking detail that happened when I went after Knight, and you took it as a job completed! You fucking gave up on me!"

"I have _not_ given up on you, Remus," Rose said calmly. "Is there a reason you're so upset over all of this?"

"Don't you fucking dare go all therapisty on me!" Remus growled.

"Sorry, that's the reason we're here," said Rose ruefully. "I'm just trying to figure out why you're so suddenly angry! You knew this was a temporary set-up. You're obviously capable of sane behaviour – when you want to – and all you need to do is tell me the other, more _significant_ details of that whole ordeal."

"Well I'd rather not repeat it. Ever," Remus said nastily.

"If you don't tell anyone it'll bubble right under the surface for the rest of your life and you will _never_ get over it," Rose said in a harshly. She sighed and softened her tone. "All you have to do is tell me once and you'll never have to do it again."

"Fine," Remus sighed, sitting back down on the couch.

Rose felt extremely accomplished and she quickly got some fresh parchment and her Thorough Thoughts Quill. She hopped onto the couch next to Remus and set herself up, then looked at him expectantly.

Remus rolled his eyes at her and pulled his jumper off. Rose's eyes fell upon the scars exposed under his open shirt. She put her notes on the end of the couch, the quill still balanced and ready, and held an arm out to Remus. He smiled softly, rested his head in her lap and closed his eyes. Rose slipped one hand down the back of his shirt and ran the other through his tousled hair.

"I came home from work that night and she was going to tell me her news… I was in too good a mood to take anything seriously, though. I carried her upstairs and she forced me to listen to her. She was just about to tell me that she was pregnant, I think… and then Knight and half a dozen Death Eaters came in…

"I didn't have my wand, and I tried to keep her out of view… but she tried to reason with Knight, and… Knight used the Avada Kedavra curse with my own wand. Krystle fell back into my arms, dead."

"What about you? Did they try to attack you, as well?" asked Krystle.

"They might not have if I didn't attack first – but I wasn't just going to let them walk away after killing her… and the rest of that was a blur…

"In between that night and going after Iris Knight was insignificant… and I'd had enough. I would not her get away with it. I stole James's file on her, easily broke into her manor, and attempted to kill her… but I couldn't do it. I'm not capable of murder."

"That's good to hear," Rose smiled. "So that's it?"

"Pretty much," Remus nodded.

"You're not an insane killer… don't sound so disappointed in yourself."

"I just didn't want to let her down," Remus explained.

"And you didn't. What gave you the idea she wanted Knight dead?"

"I… I'm not sure."

"You can move on with your life if you just forget about Knight… and Remus, you have amazing potential."

"I need help still," Remus admitted.

"I'm not going anywhere," Rose assured him.

"Aren't you, though?"

"No. I'm switching departments, sure, but I don't want to say goodbye to you… especially now."

"So you'll help me _outside_ of this God-forsaken hospital?" Remus sat up, grinning.

"Indubitably," Rose nodded.

Another knock on the door.

"For crying out loud!" Rose muttered.

"Sorry, Rose," Lily's voice said. "Did Remus show up?"

"Hi, Lily," Remus called out. "I'll be done in a minute!"

Remus stood and began buttoning his shirt. "So… what do we do?"

"Owl me when you need me, okay?"

"Alright, I will," Remus smiled. He picked up his jacket, scarf, and jumped, and left Rose's office for the last time.

"Hullo," Remus said quietly, still smiling.

"Hi!" Lily said cheerfully. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah – what are we doing?"

"Harold is having everyone over – Rochelle will be there, too."

"That sounds good – and James is up to this?"

"No, not at all. I asked him to stop with his medication, and he did, but he's having a hard time."

"I still can't believe Harold did that for him," Remus said as they marched towards Lily's car. "I thought he would just tell him to smarten up or something…"

"He asked for help and he got it… Remus, did you know James when his mother died?"

Remus shook his head. "That was before Hogwarts."

"Did Sirius?"

"No, I don't think so… Sirius and James only met because Sirius broke his family's trend and made Gryffindor. Why do you ask?"

"I'd just never heard him talk about it before."

"James has never been good with dealing with death. In first and second year he had a lot of relatives die and it wasn't pretty. The only time I've ever seen him handle it well was with your parents, which was a relief."

"Wait – what about Hannah?"

"Are you kidding?" Remus snorted. "He was a fucking wreck! He cleaned up for her funeral and then to see you, but in between, he was a mess."

"Wow… I can't believe I never knew," Lily said, plainly shocked.

"I guess I would have seen this coming if I really _cared_ at the time…"

"Is he going to be okay soon?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine… I just don't know how much more tragedy he can take."

"That goes for all of us, I think," said Lily.

Once home, they went inside and started to get ready.

"Kitty?" Lily called, looking around and then heading upstairs. She nearly jumped out of her skin when James rounded the corner, holding Harry.

"I sent her home when she got here," James explained. He smiled, leaned forward, and kissed her cheek. "How was work?"

"Wha—oh… er, good… Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I just… I needed to force myself to do something, and taking care of Harry on my own was the only thing that'd get me off my arse."

"Oh – that's great. Er… are you ready for tonight?"

"Yep!" James said happily. He turned and bounced back into their room. Lily followed and pulled off her work robes and blouse. She turned to her chest of drawers as James set Harry down in his crib.

"It's snowing again," Lily said miserably, shuffling through all of her sweaters and jumpers.

"You're so beautiful," James said, quite out of the blue. He came up behind her and put his arms around her bare midriff.

"You're a nut," Lily said absently, holding up a navy blue cardigan and siding with it. She draped it over her arm, moved to the next drawer, and withdrew a plain white v-neck top. James held onto her tightly with one arm and mover her hair over to one shoulder then kissed the back of her neck softly.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too, James, but I need to get dressed."

"No you don't! James said, dragging her over to the bed and falling backwards, bringing her down with him.

"James!" Lily said shrilly. He rolled over, putting himself on top of her, and continued kissing every inch of her body he could find.

"James," Lily said impatiently. "Now is really not the—"

"Gotta make up for lost time," James grinned.

"Now?

"Why not?"

"Because your son is watching you/"

James sighed and rolled off of her, staring up at the ceiling and laying quite still. Lily sat up and put on her shirt and sweater.

"Are you still angry with me?"

"I don't know what I am, James, okay?"

"You're mad," James sighed. "Look, Lily, I'm trying as hard as I can to—"

"I'm not mad!" Lily snapped. She went back to her dresser, grabbed a pair of blue slacks and changed into them.

"Will you let me explain?" James asked innocently.

"Explain what, James?" Lily demanded. "Explain why you nearly killed yourself? Why you turned your back on your family? On _me_?"

"Stop yelling at me," James said calmly, but it was clear that this had gotten to him. "I can't always hide my bad sides from you, you know… but I'm not going to turn my back on you again, alright? You can relax, now. You aren't alone."

"Right, whatever," Lily shook her head.

James sat up. "You know, no matter what I do, I can't change what I've done. I can't take it back; I can only mend what I've broken."

Lily ignored him and started to leave the room.

"Nor can I take back Krystle's death," James continued.

Lily stopped in her tracks, halfway through the door.

"I know I've hurt you," James said quietly. "Just please don't blame everything that's upsetting you on me."

"LILY!" Remus shouted from downstairs. "ARE WE GOING SOON!"

"Yeah!" Lily answered him. She turned and looked at James, who'd lay back down, staring again above him. Lily walked to the side of the bed, leaned over him and kissed him.

"Are you just about ready?" she whispered.

"Yeah… give me a few minutes."

"Sure."

About ten minutes later, the four of them were ready, Harry included. Lily hand changed her trousers and shows twice while James had disappeared to the bath and finally decided to change to a skirt.

James finally emerged looking more kempt than anyone had seen him in a long time.

"Everyone read to go?" Remus smiled brightly, cradling Harry.

James eyed him and nodded, and the three of them Apparated to the Potter manor.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Blah. This took me a lot longer than I'd hoped, but oh well. Here it is. There's so many parts in here I don't even know what I should comment on… but… that line James said, "gotta make up for lost time," I borrowed from my dear friend Ali… It originates as we ran from school to the movie theatre on June 4th, 2004, to catch something of a significant movie…**_

_**Let me know what you think of what I've done in this chappie, and, as always, thanks for reading!**_

_**Sheone**_


	84. Congrats All Around

Since August, when Lily had last been to Harold's house, the ivy had grown over even more so, and the snow covering it made it look like a giant spider had taken the place as its new home, spreading thick, shimmering webs in every direction.

James stepped forward and rang the doorbell. Within moments, Harold greeted them all, grinning ear to ear. He gave James a hugged and patted him on the back, he shook Remus's hand and took Harry from him, and he hugged and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Is everyone here already?"

"Everyone except for Tamaris," Harold nodded. "We're in the dining room," he added, directed at Remus, who was already leading down the hall.

Remus went straight to Rochelle and hugged her; Rochelle seemed to not want to let go of him. Darlene and Sirius had their chairs pushed up against each other and were sitting together in quiet conversation. Lily sat across from them and greeted Peter. James was about to join Lily but stopped when Harold grabbed his forearm and pulled him back a bit.

"It's done," he hissed, his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Huh?" James blinked.

"_The potion_!" Harold said quietly.

James's eyes widened. "You're kidding! What – when did you—?"

"Relax, I'll fill you in later," Harold grinned appreciatively.

"It's not here, is it?"

"No – don't be ridiculous. Albus is taking it to St. Mungo's for its final test, but I thought I'd let you know ahead of time. It's been one hell of a long road to get this far."

James bit his lip. "Er, what about Voldemort?"

"That's why Albus is helping out… it'll stay well-hidden after the tests."

"Good to hear… but wow, that's…" James said breathlessly. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Harold nodded, and he steered James into the dining room without another word.

James sat down next to Sirius and cleared his throat.

Sirius smirked at him. "Well lookie at Prongsie – I don't think your hair has ever sat that close to decent-looking."

"Thanks, mate," James said, losing his smile and patting his hair. Remus left Rochelle by Darlene's side and sat across from James and Sirius.

"Alright, Rem," James said seriously, elbowing Sirius and sitting up straight. "What's up?"

"Hmm?"

"You've got the weirdest look on."

"Oh yeah," Sirius nodded, grinning.

"I do not!" Remus objected.

"Do too!" James and Sirius said in unison.

"I do? Well – what kind of look?'

"Giddy happy," Sirius snorted. "If I didn't know any better I'd assume you're pregnant."

James laughed and Remus frowned, shaking his head.

"How was your session with Rose McCloud today?" Lily asked.

"Nothing!" Remus said suddenly, eyes wide.

Lily looked confused. "What?"

"I mean, er – it… it was good," Remus said cautiously, resisting the temptation to shout out in glee and blurt the entire tale. "I finished, actually."

"Really?"

"That fast?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What did you do? Was it a bribe? Sexual favours?"

"Sirius!" Lily hissed.

Remus blushed a bit. "They just decided I'm not crazy, I guess. I'm allowed to continue therapy if I wish."

"Congratulations," James grinned.

The eight of them stayed seated, Harry in Harold's lap, and enjoyed a fabulous meal from Harold's housekeeper, Annie, followed by several helpings of a delicious crème Brûlée. Tamaris never showed up, but everyone stayed seemed to silent about her absence. Sirius and Darlene wandered off alone to the sitting room while Harold took Harry upstairs for a nap. Remus, Rochelle, and Peter stayed in the dining room to chat and Lily left to lie down on the couch in Harold's study, followed closely by James. Lily lay down and James near-collapsed on top of her in what he thought was an affectionate manner.

"Rochelle doesn't seem too well," Lily said quietly.

"I know… she's probably known Krystle longer than any of us."

Lily wriggled a little bit.

"Have I ever told you that you're extremely heavy?"

"Probably… sounds like something you'd say," James grinned.

"Yeah, well, sweetie… you're killing me… cow."

James shifted down a few inches and rested his head on her chest. He whispered softly, "We're going away in two weeks."

"We… are?" Lily asked, confused.

James lifted his head, alarmed. "You've forgotten!"

"I – what? What do you mean?"

"The time I booked off for Christmas – our trip…"

"Oh! The trip! Have you actually planned it all?" Lily asked, finally realizing what James was talking about.

"Sort of… I have the time off of work, don't I? Do – do you not want to go anymore?"

"Of course I do – I'm sorry… I just didn't think about it because of everything that's been happening."

"So you don't want to go?"

"No! No, I do, James – don't be silly! We really need this – to get away, I mean," Lily nodded frantically.

James settled himself back on her chest, satisfied.

"So it's just the three of us?" Lily asked, putting her hand on the back of James's neck.

"I hope so. How are things at work? Your new boss and all…"

"Oh, Chris? Chris is great… He's going away for a while and we've got a temporary semi-sub… That's not going to be the best."

"And you'll get the time off work okay?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine… Chris should be back by then, he'll be more than happy to let me give myself time off."

"So he's… he's good? He's not like that Hendron guy, right?"

"Don't worry, James," Lily smiled to herself. "He's the absolute opposite of Hendron…"

"Good to hear," James mumbled.

Lily shifted a little to get comfortable as James showed no signs of getting up anytime soon, and she landed her fingers in his hair.

"I want a bunch of kids," James sighed dreamily.

Lily snorted. "You already have—"

"One, yes," James finished for her, "but I want seven."

"Seven!" Lily cried. "Seven kids?"

"Yeah… We'll name them after the days of the week, you see. There'll be Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Harry, Friday, and Saturday!"

"Er – what about Thursday?"

"I don't really fancy Thursdays."

"And Evelyn?"

"Oh, right. Forgot about her. Eight then. We'll have eight kids in total."

Lily snorted. "You had more of those pills, didn't you?"

"I actually haven't," James chuckled. "I'm just looking for excuses to shag."

Lily grinned and swatted him playfully.

Remus knocked on the doorway and called in, "You up for a smoke, Jamsie?"

James perked up like a dog that had been called for a walk. He looked cautiously at Lily, as if asking for permission.

"Go ahead," Lily rolled her eyes, and just like that, James leaped off of her and over the back of the couch.

James scurried off ahead of Remus to the sitting room where Sirius was curled up in Darlene's lap.

"Sirius! Outside – fag – now!"

Sirius groaned and mumbled something that sounded quite disrespectful.

"I already asked him," Remus said, catching up behind James. "He's being a prat."

James looked torn and hurt, but he recovered quickly. "Fine – gimme your lighter, mate!"

Sirius cursed again, sat up, grabbed a lighter bearing the British flag out of his trouser pocket and chucked it in James's direction. James caught it and he and Remus bolted from the room like children. They met Rochelle at the front door, who was throwing a scarf around her neck and opening the door for them. Outside, once all three of them were lit and set, they sat down in front of the door, sighing in near-unison and keeping quite silent for a few minutes. Rochelle broke their lack of conversation by sniffing loudly and dropping her shoulders. James switched his smoking hand and put his arm around Rochelle, while Remus smiled soothingly at her.

"So this is how it's going to be, is it?" Rochelle mumbled.

"Not quite," James answered. "It'll get better."

"There's nothing to look forward to for me… I mean – James, you have a wife, a son, and a whole future filled with happiness within a huge family.

James opened his mouth to respond but closed it quickly when he found nothing comforting to say.

"So it's just you and I, darling?" Remus asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

Rochelle considered him. "Nah… you'll go far, Remus. You're going to get some really nerdy job like you've always secretly wanted and have a ton of girls fall for you."

Remus snorted and shook his head, because if he appeared to be in agreement with her, James would be suspicious.

"How's Darlene been doing?" Rochelle asked, slanting against James's side.

"From what I've seen, she's fine," Remus shrugged.

James, however, shook his head solemnly. "I think it was pretty bad at first… She'd probably be a wreck if it weren't for Sirius taking after her…"

This was more accurate than any of them knew. As Darlene sat, she felt more than obligated to let Sirius use her thighs as his pillow. He sacrificed any moments of peace and rest while she was coping the Krystle's death, and now she needed to repay him. Sirius was getting plenty of sleep now, but his body still ached with the pain of being awake, which kept him awake when he would have preferred to slip into unconsciousness.

"I'm so proud of you," Darlene said, stroking Sirius's hair. He lay awake in her lap, a sleepy frown fixed to his face.

"For what?" he mumbled, drooling considerably on her slacks.

"You've actually quit, haven't you?"

Sirius nodded, burying himself further into her thighs, but didn't say anything about the matter. He changed the subject slowly. "I wanna move far away… and live on a lake somewhere… someplace where the stars are always clear…"

"Sounds like my parents' house," Darlene commented. "You'll get to see something like that eventually, then, I guess."

"I will?"

"Yeah… you have to meet my family – I met yours!"

"Mine?" Sirius lifted his head. "What, Tamaris was a nerve-racking experience?"

"Well, no… but at first it was. Afterwards it was fine. She's just the female version of you, after all. You need to meet my parents and my sister at the very least."

"Least? What would be the very most?"

Darlene smiled wickedly. "Aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, grandparents, in-laws of relatives—"

"Fuck – you have an actual big family?"

"Unfortunately."

Sirius groaned and face-planted himself back into Darlene's lap. Quiet and muffled, he asked, "Are they scary?"

"A little," Darlene said honestly.

"Great," Sirius mumbled, but he relaxed completely into her, his eyes drooping.

Darlene was about to plead for him to let her move before he fell asleep, but she grudgingly kept her mouth shut.

"Is Sirius too lazy to get up for a smoke?" Lily whispered from the corridor.

"Actually, the old chimney finally put out the fire on his habits."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "That's so uncharacteristic… how did you do it!"

Darlene shrugged and grinned.

"Congratulations," beamed Lily.

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_That feels rather… copied and pasted… I threw a lot of bits together because I felt I was plenty overdue for getting back into writing. Very transition-y, but things shall pick up in the next chapter._

_I'd like to take the time to address the new canon from Half-Blood Prince and new interviews with Jo Rowling. Some of the newly introduced material happens to fit into my ideas for the remainder of my fanfic very well. Unfortunately, those are only minor things, so this story is going to remain very fanon. I thought I should say this so nobody becomes confused with certain details or expects different outcomes. I am sticking to my original ideas for the story._

_I am trying my hardest to get back into the writing routine, and I hope that some of you out there are still planning on following and supporting. Your comments keep me going and make me feel extremely guilty when I'm not writing, so thanks!_

_-Sheone_


	85. Everything's Not Lost

_**Author's scribble/beg for forgiveness/plead for love:**_

_Well, it's been half at least half a year, and my will to write has been resurrected and fully healed. I am wishing and hoping and praying that I still have readers out there to spoil with my new urgency to write and "publish". I recall a number of reviews popping up in my absence and I will love you forever if you give me another chance to prove my loyalty!_

_I've struggled to piece this chapter together for several months and I finally got it together last night. Unfortunately I had to run to work at midnight and work a graveyard so I had zero time to actually update it, but here I am; I've been working for 8 and a half hours and I am posting this before my slumber. Hopefully by the time I wake up I'll have had someone tell me, "Yes! I've been putting up with your idiocy these last long months! Welcome back! You keep writing and I'll keep reading!"_

_Nothing particularly significant in this chapter that I need to point out aside from its title – it's the name of a song by Coldplay that I only actually listened to for the first time last week, which helped spur finishing the chapter. Before then I had only read it as one of their many brilliant works and thought I might steal the cleverness of the wondrous Chris Martin._

_Sorry, again, and a million times more, and thank you billions if you decide to take another chance on my attempts to be brilliant._

_-Sheone_

* * *

The middle of December arrived, bringing with it balance to everyone's lives. Rochelle was ready to return home and go back to work. She left Sirius and Darlene, closer to Darlene, a little nicer to Sirius, and smoking a lot less. Lily and James were leaving in two days, on the sixteenth, for a week in Scotland. They were to return on Christmas Eve and stay at Harold's until Boxing Day with Sirius, Darlene, Tamaris, and Remus. Harold insisted on taking care of his grandson for the five days following that, so the rest of them were going away together for another four days.

Lily managed to get the two weeks off work quite easily because Chris was returning right after she left so everybody's hours would be stable once again. Work was dull without Chris there, and Lily was glad to get away just for that reason. She missed Chris, though, and was starting to see how important he was.

James had gone to work three times in the last week, all for very short days, and Lily was extremely worried about him. It wasn't absolutely necessary for both of them to be working as the Ministry and St Mungo's both paid very high, but it still felt strange. With any luck, James would use his vacation time well and completely become his old self again before he faced a demotion.

"So what are you going to do in the middle of nowhere for a week? Without _us_?" Sirius asked glaringly.

"Lily wants to go around and, you know, learn stuff about the place," James said, grinning and waiting for her reaction.

"James!" Lily cried. "Don't be an arse – you were the one _begging_ me to go to all those festivals that will be _packed_ with Muggles—"

"The Fire Festival! That's one thing – there's not a chance I'm missing something like that!" James retorted. "I was the one that suggested staying at the wizarding hostel—"

"Suggested? Did you think it was a coincidence that we were going to Floo there?"

"You know," Sirius interjected, "if you keep this up, you're going to have nothing to give each other for Christmas but a nice fat divorce."

Lily and James stopped arguing from this point on, and Sirius, satisfied, moved the subject over to their trip after Christmas.

"I talked to Tamaris and she thinks that – and I agree with her, of course – we need to go somewhere hot."

"That's going to be really far, though…" said Lily.

"Exactly," Sirius grinned. "It'll be fantastic."

"You lot better have made a decision by the time we get back," James warned.

"Don't worry," Sirius shrugged, "Tamaris will have every detail planned out."

"Nothing too wild, I hope," Lily said cautiously.

Sirius merely snorted and said, "Sure, Lil."

James soon decided it was best to get of the way and let Lily pack to her heart's content before she cursed him; apparently he was incompetent and it was a wonder he'd ever been able to take care of himself without falling over and hitting his head thrice a day. James lay down on the couch in the living room, Harry napping peacefully on his chest, and listened to Lily moving their suitcases down the stairs.

"You know, it would be a lot easier if you hadn't packed the entire house," James commented.

Lily plopped herself down next to his feet and sighed. "It'd be a lot easier if I had some help, too."

James grinned. "Sorry, I had to back out. When my bits and pieces are in danger, what more can I do?"

"You could _use_ your muscles before you _lose_ them," Lily teased.

"And _you_ could use your _wand_ before you get shunned from the wizarding world!" James retorted hotly, holding his biceps protectively.

"Awfully defensive over there, spaghetti-arms," Lily muttered. She dragged the suitcase backwards, closer to the door (without her wand to spite James).

* * *

Harold hadn't had a Christmas tree in his house since James was sixteen, but Sirius was more than glad to help out, determined to "recreate" the last Christmas he had celebrated with the Potters. The manor looked unrecognizable by the time they were through, but the change was spectacular.

An enormous tree that nearly reached the top of the high ceiling sat in the living room next to the fireplace, decorated with large red and gold bows along with hovering candles. Presents of every size littered the ground around the tree, making walking space limited. Every banister and mantelpiece was fixed with rows of holy, every door was given a festive wreath, and every doorway was secured with leering mistletoe.

Sirius and Darlene had taken over the room that had formerly belonged to Sirius in his mid-teen years. Tamaris was occupying the guest room across the way from them and James's old room was left waiting for himself and Lily for when they were back from their trip. Sirius very quickly became obsessed with holiday treats. Never was he far from a plate of Christmas pudding, a handful of rum balls, or a glass of eggnog (thick with rum). Darlene was very quiet, taking in all the excitement in silence, but cheerful nonetheless.

For their Christmas stay, Sirius, Darlene, Tamaris, and Remus had arrived. Sirius and Darlene had taken over (and already made quite a mess of) Sirius's former quarters, upstairs across from Harold's room. Tamaris had the guestroom a little further down the hall, and James's old room was left waiting for himself and Lily for when they were back from their trip. Remus had taken a spare bedroom on the ground floor, but wasn't exactly using it.

Remus had turned into a complete conundrum. He had yet to stay at the manor for more than three hours at a time, coming and going without warning or explanation, and always vanishing overnight. Everyone had given up asking in vain where he was disappearing to – everyone aside from Tamaris, who pestered him about it each time he reappeared. The only thing that could be accurately assumed about Remus Lupin was that he was happy.

* * *

Lily and James came home to a flurry of a storm. Lily went and changed Harry while James swapped the clothes and robes in their two suitcases with fresh ones that Lily had prepared.

"Don't forget the presents!" Lily reminded him from outside of the room.

"Got 'em," James sighed, zipping up the luggage.

"Yikes," Lily breathed, re-entering the room, "this place is a mess."

"I'm not tidying it up when we get back, you know," James laughed.

"We should just move to avoid it," Lily decided thoughtfully, grinning. She cradled Harry closer to her chest and threw the strap of the bag of presents over her shoulder. "Shall we, my love?"

James grabbed hold of the rest of their bags and nodded, and the two of them Apparated to the front foyer of Harold's home. The place was warm, merrily lit up, and the aroma of holiday baked filled the room. No one was around to greet them, so they left their bags near the front door and ventured further into the warmth of the house.

"Christ, look at the mass of presents," James chuckled as they neared the living room and he doubled back and grabbed their own additions to the gift piles.

"Oi!" came a grunt from with in the wrapping-paper fortress. Sirius stumbled out, a grin fixed to his face. He paused at the door way, looking and the three Potters in front of him, then let out a shout of glee and glomped James. James laughed and patted him on the back.

"Happy Christmas, Sirius," Lily beamed. "Where is everyone?"

Sirius pulled himself off of James and registered Lily and Harry's presence. "Darlene's sleeping, Tamaris is off elsewhere planning our trip, and Harold is preparing dinner."

"What about Moony?" asked James, thrusting the presents into Sirius's arms, who grinned even wider, if possible, at the sight of them. Sirius turned and fled to the gift-hoard without responding and spread the new additions out evenly with his wand.

"Sirius, where's Remus?" Lily repeated for James.

Sirius shrugged, scoffed, and stared in awe at the presents surrounding him.

Lily and James exchanged concerned looks, but Lily brushed the subject as Sirius rejoined them.

"Did you go to St. Mungo's for me?"

"Oh, yeah – Chris was there when I went but he won't be for long," Sirius nodded.

"What!" Lily cried angrily. James raised an eyebrow at her, though Lily hardly noticed his expression, and she went on to question Sirius. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know! I didn't talk to him that long – he just mentioned something about being hauled off to another seminar or sermon-whatnot."

"Oh," said Lily, slightly calmer.

"He'll be gone for another three weeks, I believe," said Sirius, and he started to lead the three of them to the kitchen.

"And did you get my schedule for me?"

"I tried to just talk to Rebecca and see how things were going," said Sirius, glancing at James with an exasperated face, "but I was _swarmed_ by all your little lady-healer friends – Gwen included!"

James broke into a fit of laughter, but Lily looked puzzled.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Lily, please! Use your head! _I'm irresistible_!" Sirius said indignantly, but horrified. "They threw themselves on me, tried to seduce me, and told me horrible, disturbing things!"

"God, Sirius, just give me my schedule!" Lily rolled her eyes.

Sirius laughed and reached into his robes, then handed her a small folder. Lily snatched it and hurried ahead to the kitchen with Harry.

"Disturbing things, eh?" James chuckled, elbowing Sirius.

"You wouldn't believe it, James. Sexual scenarios you couldn't _attempt_ to wrap your mind around," Sirius grinned.

"Right, right," James nodded along, and he continued after Lily with Sirius. "But… Sirius, really – where's Remus? He's okay, isn't he?"

"Bullocks if I know," Sirius shrugged. "James, he hasn't stayed a single night since he got here. He keeps disappearing without any warning or explanation. He's barely said a single word to anyone."

"Where is he going?"

Sirius opened his mouth to respond but paused, thinking, and the shut it. "I don't know," he said quietly and unconvincingly, but before James could get anything else out of him, they entered the kitchen and James's father greeted him happily.

Remus finally showed up once Darlene had awoken from her nap and Tamaris had returned to the manor. Everyone was seated in the dining room (Harry was napping away in a cradle near Harold's seat at the head of the table), and as Remus entered the room, it went dead quiet.

"Sorry I'm late, Harold," Remus apologized. He walked around the table and stopped at Lily and James, hugging her and patting him on the back. "Happy Christmas, guys," he said cheerfully, sitting down in the empty spot next to Lily and across from Darlene. Remus stayed quiet for the remainder of the meal, staring down at his food. Each time he did venture a glance up while the others conversed, however, Darlene gave him an unreadable and slightly cold look.

After a fantastic meal and an accompanying dessert, everyone headed off to bed – except for Remus. Remus sat near the window in the sitting room on the second floor, staring out at the whirling snow and waiting for the house to go silent before he left again. When, at last, he felt it was safe to leave, Remus traipsed down the stairs, past the living room, and—

"Where are you running off to?" Sirius asked loudly, yawning obnoxiously.

Remus jumped and spun around, blushing deep scarlet. He'd be so frantic to leave that he didn't even realize that Sirius was present, sprawled out in front of the diminishing fire like a puppy.

"Are you going to tell me or just stand there like a git?" Sirius asked, grinning, attempting to gather himself.

"Just… out," Remus cleared his throat, taking a few shuffled steps backwards.

"Oh, yeah? Out, huh?" Remus Lupin, you are such an articulate person – a man of many words. I applaud your brilliance. Really, I think you'll be the next Shakespeare—"

"Shut your trap, Sirius," Remus said, annoyed. "I'm going for a walk. Does that answer satisfy you?"

"Any answer would. But lies are _never_ satisfactory, Mr. Lupin!"

Remus blinked. "Are you drunk, Sirius?"

"Not in the least – sleepy, a little giddy. Worried about you," spewed Sirius, and he was so bouncy now that his statement slightly contradicted his illustrated mood.

"Er," Remus breathed, not quite sure whether or not he should take Sirius seriously.

"Well… Enjoy yourself, then…"

Remus opened and closed his mouth several time. He was tempted to blurt out everything – it was definitely appealing! No more sneaking around or lying. Indeed, it would be quite the relief. But Remus was still faced with the confession and explanation and defence. Remus heard the words race across his mind now: 'Sirius, I'm sleeping with my shrink!'

No, it was far too ridiculous to get into at this point. Sirius would make a fuss out of it and, within minutes, everyone would be involved. No, absolutely not; the best thing was to just turn around and avoid the issue, which Remus started to do.

"You'd better now be screwing around with her, Remus," Sirius called after him.

Remus's stomach plummeted violently to it death, crashing on the floor. He spun around again, shaking. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me just fine, Moony," Sirius nodded.

"I – how – what did you—?" Remus stammered.

"I went to St. Mungo's to pick up Lily's schedule for her and ran into Gwen, who was extremely preoccupied with something. She was concerned about one of her fellow employees and friends."

"What – er… What did she tell you?" asked Remus.

"That Rose McCloud is getting involved with Remus Lupin," said Sirius honestly. "That's where you keep disappearing to, isn't it? To see McCloud?"

"Look, Sirius – I can explain…"

"I don't want an explanation right now," Sirius stopped him. "I just want to make sure you aren't fucking around."

Remus sighed heavily, running his hand through the back of his hair nervously. "I am not fucking around."

"Alright, that's all I needed to hear," Sirius said, staring into the fire once again.

"Sirius… for now, until I figure this out… could you… could you maybe not tell any of the others?"

"Darlene already knows, but yeah… I'll let you handle the others."

"Thank you," said Remus breathlessly, and he turned and walked slowly from the house.

Sirius snuggled back into the fading warmth of the fire, the corners of his mouth twitching.

* * *

Instead of entering Rose's flat, or even knocking or ring to let her know he was there, Remus paced in front of her door, wringing his hands. Apparently this was all Rose needed to be aware of his presence, for she came out of the light of her house, hair wet and warmed only by a camisole and sweatpants.

"You're late – what the hell are you doing?"

"Just… you know," Remus said blankly, continuing his pacing.

"What wrong?" she asked, jumping in front of him to stop his movement.

"You told Gwen?"

"Was I not allowed to?"

"Why would you tell her?" Remus asked angrily.

"What's the big deal? You're not my patient anymore and she's—"

"Gone and told Sirius," Remus interjected.

Rose was quite taken aback. "She told Sirius?"

"She told Sirius."

"Well – I'm sure it'll be alright just to tell your—"

"No!" snapped Remus, backing away from Rose, shaking his head. "They won't understand it. They'll just judge and accuse and tell me off. They won't understand us, or our connection."

"Come off it," Rose said harshly, folding her arms and giving him a stern look. "Sure, they may overreact or jump to conclusions, but the all have ears, brains, and hearts!"

Remus raised a brow. "Um… what?"

"They'll listen to an explanation and make sense of it, think about it, and feel similarly to your feelings," Rose elaborated, giving a frustrated sigh.

"I don't want to have to talk to them—"

"Remus, you can't keep hiding things from the important people in your life – they care for you and they're concerned—"

Remus chuckled ruefully. "You really need to stop going all psychologisty on me. I'm not your patient to analyze anymore."

"I'm not analyzing you!" laughed Rose. "I'm just trying to calm you down and help you with this."

"If you were trying to help me, you wouldn't have told her!"

"Christ, Remus! You would've kept this from them forever if it hadn't come out on its own!"

"I… I just need more time," Remus retorted, though calmer and much quieter.

"You've had lots. You need to take a step forward."

"Well, I'm forced to now, aren't I?" said Remus, growing angry again.

"No, you aren't. You can choose to deny it all if you so wish to. But I – I will not keep pretending for you. I had enough of that in the beginning. I've stepped forward. It's your turn now."

"I am forced to… and – and I would have preferred more time, but it's out. I'll just… deal with it."

"And it'll be fine, really," Rose nodded, smiling softly but not daring to show the big wave of relief that had swept over her.

"I just don't want to do it alone," Remus admitted. "You've been my one sturdy support through all of this and I'll mess it up without you."

"Well, when are you planning on doing this?"

"Tomorrow," Remus said with a nod, as of committing himself to it.

"That soon? Tomorrow's Christmas – I can't be with you then—"

"Why not?"

"I'm going to my brothers. My whole family will be there – I can't ditch it—"

Remus gave her a worried, pleading look.

"I… argh! Remus!" Rose whined, collapsing into his chest.

"Thank you," Remus whispered, grinning and kissing the top of her head.

"We have to at least make an appearance," she mumbled firmly.

"We?"

"Yes, 'we'. You're not getting of that easy. If I'm going to help you with yours, the least you can do is meet my family!"

Remus sighed and agreed earnestly. "Fine. Agreed."


	86. The Flower Over the Moon

_(Author's scribble:_

_Okay, I realize that I slacked a little with this update and it should've been a lot faster to get up here. At any time in the last month I could've delivered a measly-three-paged chapter, but I was determined to make an update worth the wait. Hopefully you'll appreciate its size and forgive it for being less-than-fashionably late._

_Also, I have a few excuses to make myself feel less like a terrible writer and promise more deliveries in the not-too-distant future. I just finished dealing with moving for the second time in 2006, and I graduate in about a month. Things have been terribly hectic but they'll be getting better very quickly._

_I also just bought a new laptop so whenever I have the urge to write something sleepy but brilliant in bed, I won't have to struggle with paper, a pen, and a flashlight. I'll be able to thunder through whatever inspiration I've randomly collected at two in the morning, resulting in less sleep on my part and more reading on all of yours. –The next chapter is going to be good, long, and very juicy!—_

_Enjoy, thanks, as always, for putting up with me, and I shall be back** sooner than soon **to update!)_

* * *

Morning rolled around and the snowfall had slowed down, creating a dark and silent white wonderland atmosphere. Sirius, a natural early-Christmas-morning-waker, lay wide-awake next to Darlene, glancing at the clock on the wall every few minutes and fidgeting in between. Finally, at quarter to six, he couldn't possibly wait any longer. He leaned to his right, placed one hand on Darlene's back, and shook her gently.

"Dar," he whispered softly, prodding her shoulder.

There was no movement whatsoever.

"DARLENE!"

Darlene jumped and groaned, pulling her hands to her face. "God damnit, Sirius," she moaned.

"Happy Christmas!" Sirius beamed, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"How long have you been up?" she mumbled, dropping her head back into her pillow.

"Only a little over an hour," he replied.

"W'time is't?"

"Almost six," said Sirius, squeezing her a little tighter.

"Good God – why the hell did you wake me?" she asked somewhat angrily, rolling to her side to face him and attempting to focus her eyes.

"Are you kidding? I let you sleep in!" Sirius smirked. "Let's go downstairs! I'll make you some tea if you'd like."

"If you make it a coffee."

"Deal!" Sirius nodded.

"And you bring some blankets down their for me," Darlene smiled, closing her eyes again.

"Sure thing!"

"And carry me down, as well."

Sirius's smile faded. "What am I, your bitch?"

"No," Darlene laughed, "you're the git that woke me up before six o'clock."

"Fine, fine, fine," Sirius huffed, and with an enormous burst of energy, he jumped up, grabbed his sweater and Santa hat from atop his suitcase, tossed them over his shoulder, then jumped back to the bed, threw his arms around Darlene and the duvet, hoisted them into his arms and marched out the door.

Darlene wasn't able to stop laughing all the way downstairs, and the noise was enough to wake up the next room's occupant: Tamaris. Tamaris, having grown up with Sirius, was used awakening early on Christmas due to strange noises. Possessing the same child-at-Christmas gene as her brother (though a milder one), she didn't even attempt the challenge of falling back asleep, and she got up and trekked downstairs in a less energetic manner.

Sirius had dumped Darlene on the couch in the living room, rekindled the fire, and hopped off to the kitchen in his festive hat. Darlene stole his sweater and huddled under her green blanket, still groggy and squinting.

"Good morning, Darlene," said Tamaris. "Happy Christmas!"

"Morning," Darlene nodded. "So are all the Blacks this bizarre on Christmas?"

"Unfortunately so," Tamaris sighed. "I figured he might want a little more sleep as he got older but it's always been before five in the morning – unless he's ill, then he just doesn't sleep.

Tamaris plopped herself down next to Darlene and had a good stretch. Sirius guided a large tray into the room with his wand. It carried several mugs, a teapot, a coffee pot, cream and sugar.

"Your coffee, my love," Sirius said, handing Darlene an already-prepared mug. "This'll get you moving – it's like a kick in the balls!"

Darlene laughed and accepted the drink, sipping at it timidly and silently.

"Merry Christmas, brother," Tamaris smiled warmly, offering him a hug.

Sirius accepted it eagerly with a keen, "And to you, sister!"

"So how long until the others get up?" asked Darlene.

"James shouldn't be too long; he's adapted a few of Sirius's habits," Tamaris shrugged.

"Lily will be at least half an hour after him," Sirius predicted, "and I highly doubt that Harold will surface before ten."

"What about Remus?" asked Tamaris, stifling a yawn. "I don't believe I've ever spent a Christmas along side him."

"I'm not sure, actually," Sirius admitted. "I guess we'll find out when he stumbles on home."

"You mean he was out _again_ last night?" Tamaris raised her eyebrows. "I thought he went to bed after dinner with everyone else!"

"No, I caught him as he left," Sirius explained, smiling faintly, "still secretive as ever."

Sure enough, the guests' and host's waking hours were truthfully predicted, and by half past eleven, everyone had helped themselves to a delicious breakfast buffet prepared by Sirius and Harold – everyone except for Remus. Much to Sirius's displeasure, they had agreed that the gift opening would have to wait until he showed up.

Remus had had every intention of being back at the manor before even Sirius woke up so he didn't keep a single body waiting, but as his agreement with Rose disabled him from this, he reluctantly went, as promised, to meet the McClouds.

Rose called her brother in the morning giving him her word that she'd be there for Christmas brunch, plus guest, and then apologized for having to cancel her attendance at supper. By eleven o'clock, they arrived at a large rancher in an outspread muggle neighbourhood. Remus, a bit wobbly at this point, followed Rose silently up the long, shovelled drive.

Rose took the first step forward, knocking on the oak door and then quickly returning to Remus's side. She put her arm around his back and patted him supportively. The door opened slowly and out burst two boys who had similar features of Rose's. One, who, on second look, appeared much older than Rose, grabbed Rose and spun her around several times, beaming.

"Justin!" she laughed, hugging him.

The younger brother stepped forward and offered his hand to Remus, giving Remus a better look of him. He seemed no older than eighteen or nineteen years old, wore his hair spiky and dyed black, dark clothing topped with a red tie, and had black eyeliner on.

"Hello, my name's Sebastian," he introduced himself.

"Oh, hi!" Remus nodded. "I'm Remus."

Justin finally settled Rose on her feet and then turned to greet Remus as well. Both brothers looked from Remus, to Rose, to each other, and the back at Rose. Rose and Remus then also exchanged glances, Remus wearing a concerned expression and Rose a bemused one.

"Er… Mum inside?" Rose raised her brow.

"Ooooh yeah," Sebastian nodded frantically. "Eagerly awaiting your arrival."

"And your mystery guest," Justin added, grinning at Remus.

"Alright, let's get this over with, then," Rose huffed, grabbing Remus's wrist and dragging him forward into the house. Justin and Sebastian followed eagerly to the dining room where six people were already seated and conversing loudly and merrily. A silence then formed, something that Remus was getting used to, and all eyes landed on him.

"Happy Christmas, all!" Rose said brightly, trying to grab their attention and make the experience less awkward for Remus.

"Lovely to see you, Rose," said an older woman of about seventy from the far end of the room, smiling brightly.

"You too, Grams!"

"Rosie, who's this dashing young man you've brought?" said a woman who looked exactly like Rose, only twenty-five years older.

"Oh, Remus, this is everyone: my mother, Diane; my dad, Jack; Justin's wife, Samantha, and their son, Drew; Sebastian's girlfriend, Liz; and my grandmother, Teresa…"

Everyone smiled and stood up to shake Remus's hand in turned, eying him and Rose.

"Everyone," Rose went on, "this is Remus Lupin… my, er…"

Rose paused, caught on her word choice, a funny smile stuck on her face. She looked at Remus, who looked at her, laughing a bit.

"Boyfriend?" Remus offered, smirking.

Rose blushed, grinned, and nodded, looking down at her feet.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Remus," Diane spoke for everyone. "It's been a long time since Rose has brought anyone home. It's good to see she isn't meeting complete nutjobs."

"I wouldn't make that assumption before you get to know me," Remus grinned wildly. Diane laughed.

Sebastian sat down next to his girlfriend and looked at Rose seriously. "To tell you the truth, Rosie, we were starting to wonder about you…"

Justin laughed and shook his head. "Sebastian had presented his rejected theory to us last night after he found out you were bringing a guy over."

"And what theory was that?" Rose asked her younger brother sternly, removing her long blue pea coat and scarf.

"I just figured you were going to turn out gay," Sebastian grinned.

"Oh, grow up," Rose rolled her eyes and shoved her coat into his arms. She took Remus's coat, too, gave it to Sebastian, and led Remus on a tour of Justin's home.

"You should've just _told them_ I'm the bloke you're sleeping with," Remus joked.

"Yeah, that would've gone over swell," Rose nodded. "My gradmum would've loved that especially."

They stopped in a den on the far end of the house and sat on the window seat, both sighing heavily.

"My family think I'm gay," said Rose tragically.

Remus snorted and put his arm around her. "Don't worry; mine still think I'm a lunatic…"

"We make a fine couple, wouldn't you say?" Rose grinned.

"Oh, without a doubt," Remus nodded fervently. "The insane lycanthrope and the homosexual psychologist – a match made in heaven!"

When Rose and Remus were finally able to escape from what Rose dubbed the McCloud Family-Christmas-Nightmare, they departed together immediately to the Potter Manor, which swiftly took Rose's breath away.

"What an amazing home," she commented quietly.

"Yeah, this is James's father's house. If we sneak in now, there might be a chance that they won't have noticed I was ever absent."

Remus took Rose's hand in his, squeezed it tightly, and opened the front door.

Sirius was the first to hear the couple's entrance from where everyone was sitting in the living room. He perked up and flung himself half over the end of the couch, craning to see if he was imagining things or if Remus was indeed finally back.

"MOONY!" Sirius shouted, hopping right off the couch once he saw that his ears had not deceived him and running to glomp-greet him.

"Brace yourself," Remus warned Rose and Sirius came stampeding towards them.

"Moony Moony Moony Moony Moony!" Sirius chanted childishly, grabbing Remus around the middle and squeezing him. He hopped up and down, still holding him tightly.

Remus gripped Rose's hand even tighter, positively frightened. Rose giggled, watching in complete amused-horror. By the time Remus managed to wriggle the giddy Sirius off of him, everyone had joined the scene, eyeing Remus and Rose but completely indifferent to Sirius's odd behaviour.

"Remus… where have you been all morning?" Darlene asked sternly.

Harold approached him differently, though, stepping in front of the all as if speaking for them and announcing, "Glad you could finally make it, Remus! Who's this you have with you?"

"This is Rose," Remus smiled, thankful for Harold's constant hospitality. "Rose, that's Harold, James's father, and this is James, Darlene, Tamaris, you already know Lily, and this git is Sirius. Did you guys let him drink or something?"

"He was getting restless; we had to do something to calm him down," Lily nodded, grinning.

There was a bit of an awkward silence after her comment and everyone looked around at each other – everyone except Sirius, who was scratching his chin and humming carol tunes to himself, oblivious to the conversation.

"Sorry we're so late," Remus offered to the stillness, not wanting Rose to feel in anyway uncomfortable. "I really wanted to have Rose over with us today and I had to give up my morning to her and her family to have my way. I probably should've owled but—"

"Not a problem," Lily smiled warmly, walking forward and offering him a hug. "Happy Christmas," she said brightly, taking his coat for him and then turning to Rose to do the same for her. Harold retreated to the kitchen to look after dinner while Remus gave Rose a quick tour of the main sections of the home. Darlene went straight to Lily, Tamaris, James and Sirius the second Remus was out of earshot.

"What the hell is all this about?" Darlene demanded.

"Who is she?" Tamaris asked, though much calmer than Darlene.

"That's Rose McCloud – I work at St. Mungo's with her," Lily explained.

"Wait a second – that's Remus's psychiatrist?" Tamaris exclaimed.

"Well, his ex-psychiatrist, technically," Lily nodded slowly.

"And… is this where he's been disappearing to every day?" Tamaris questioned further.

Sirius, who seemed to have gotten a little more serious to match the mood of their conversation, nodded knowingly.

"Well what the hell is he doing bringing her around here?" Darlene snapped.

"Dar, calm down," Sirius sighed. "I already explained all of this to you!"

"No, you told me that he was seeing Rose every day and that I _shouldn't worry about it_! How can I stay calm when he brings her around like some trophy girlfriend?"

"Have you talked to Remus about this?" James asked Sirius.

"Yeah, and he's going to talk to you about it in his own time – probably a lot sooner than I thought because he brought her here _now_. Don't give him such a hard time about it, alright?"

"I'm supposed to pretend not to be upset that he's replaced my best friend just to make it easier for him?" Darlene scoffed angrily.

"Just let him explain himself; I can't do it for him," Sirius shook his head and walked away from them.

"He's right," James nodded. "We should give him the chance to give us the whole story before we judge the situation. And don't forget," he added quickly, sensing Darlene was about to interject again, "he's lost Krystle too."

This silenced their worrying until after dinner, thankfully keeping the remainder of the evening civil. Once the dining table was cleared and the wine glasses were replenished (excluding Sirius's), everyone fought for a place to be seated back in the living room so they could finally open presents. Sirius took the task of handing out gifts around the room, being the most energetic at the given time.

Remus stayed very quiet throughout it all. He occasionally lifted his head from Rose's should to express his gratitude for presents in his direction or give his welcome, but he mostly watch his family, close by Rose's side.

Once the last few presents had been opened – a dashing set of baby Quidditch robes to Harry from Sirius, new silver dining additions to Harold from Lily and James, and a Celtic silver ring to Sirius from Darlene – Harold took over the duty of his grandson and headed off to bed, leaving the rest of them to clean up the mass of wrapping paper, bows, and torn ribbons that littered the carpet. Once the room had been polished off, everyone returned to their seats, and Remus felt like this was the opportunity to explain – or the opportunity they were forcing on him to explain.

Remus gripped Rose's hand.

"How did your morning go?" Tamaris asked Remus and Rose.

"It went very well," Rose answered for Remus, obviously understanding that his nerves were building. "My family haven't had the pleasure of embarrassing me while I bring a guy home for quite some time – it was a real treat for them to meet Remus."

"That sounds lovely," Lily smiled warmly.

"Rose has a fantastic family," Remus nodded, looking down at his knees. He sighed heavily and looked up at all of the expectant faces of his friends. "I'm… I'm kind of tired."

Rose turned swiftly to look at Remus, clearly unhappy and a bit shocked.

"Wait, Remus – I—" Darlene started.

"Don't worry about it, Rem," Sirius said quickly to stop her. "We'll catch you up in the morning."

"Thanks, Sirius," said Remus gratefully, standing and half-dragging Rose along with him to the third floor guest room.

"What happened?" Rose hissed. "You didn't even try to start!"

Remus closed his door behind them and sunk down onto the end of the bed. "I… I couldn't. Darlene was still furious over everything, and they were all so awkward. I need a little bit more time."

Rose sat down next to him and placed her hand on his thigh. "I was right next to you…"

"I know," Remus nodded, putting his hand over hers. "And you have to realize what a leap I've taken just bringing you here…"

"I do, and I'm extremely proud of you, but you can't leave it hanging like this, either. You'll have to deal with it soon or they'll corner you with the matter and there'll be no escaping."

"I know," Remus repeated.

Rose glanced at her watch and looked out the window. "It's getting pretty late – I'd better start heading home."

Remus looked up at her and smiled sideways. "Not a chance, love. I'm afraid you'll have to stay the night."

"Yeah," Rose laughed, thinking Remus was joking, "that'll make things easier, definitely."

Remus stared meaningfully at her until she understood he was being serious.

"You want me to stay? Remus, I – that's not the best idea until you've sorted this issue out—"

"I really don't care about that right now," Remus admitted, getting to his feet and beginning to strip down to his boxers and tossing his clothes carelessly onto a lounge chair by the window.

Rose gave him a pleading look but knew his word was final; somehow, while she wasn't under her own roof, Remus was in charge. She stood while Remus threw back some of the covers and climbed into the bed after him, restless though sleepy, and concerned though tremendously happy.

Down a floor on Sirius's level, Sirius was final drifting off to sleep having just spent the last thirty minutes trying to talk some sense into Darlene. Darlene had nearly gone ballistic about the whole issue and Sirius had to calm her down and attempt to have her trust Remus's judgement.

Once Sirius was snoring lightly, Darlene got up out of bed, threw on her housecoat, and marched upstairs. She approached the threshold of Remus's room, tears now stinging her cheeks, and rapped on the dark oak of the door.

Remus staggered to the door and opened it clumsily. Once he saw the tear-stricken face of Darlene, he exited the room promptly and closed the door quietly behind him.

"What is it, Dar?"

Darlene stood and merely cried for a few moments before she could emit any kind of vocalization, and then she told him, "I can't believe that you would just brush her aside like that, Remus."

"I haven't," said Remus sincerely.

"Then what's going on with this?"

"At some point I'm going to have to be able to move on from her and start my life again, right? And I certainly haven't reached that point… I just… I can't blow this kind of connection just because I haven't gotten there yet."

Darlene dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"You must not get upset about it, Darlene. I need you to support me in whatever I might choose to do with this—"

"It hasn't even been two months and you're already making plans for the rest of you life – of course I'm going to be upset!" Darlene sobbed.

Remus kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin to look directly into her eyes. "Krystle is _the_ love of my life. Nothing will ever change that."

The bedroom door creaked open and Rose's head peered out into the hallway. "Everything okay out here?"

"Everything's fine," Remus replied, still looking at Darlene. He stood, took Darlene's hand, and pulled her to her feet. After kissing her softly on her forehead, he whispered, "We can talk more about this in the morning. Go and get some sleep."

Darlene nodded, smiled quickly at Rose, and then disappeared down the hallway.

Remus sighed, turned to Rose, wrapped his arms around her and landed his forehead on her shoulder.

"What was all that about?" she asked him, stroking his hair.

"She needed to deal with me sooner than I was willing."

"Are things okay now?" Rose asked, guiding him back into the room and reaching to shut the door behind them.

"Mmhmm," Remus mumbled between gentle kisses across her neck. He steered Rose back over to the bed and lay her down, climbing on top of her and creeping his hands underneath her clothes.

Rose moaned softly as Remus pressed his skin atop hers, her body tingling everywhere his lips landed. She put her hands on his sides, gripping at his skin, forcing herself not to say the words she most wanted to.


	87. Somewhere Else to Be

Darlene's acceptance of Remus's decisions seemed to be mutual with everyone else. Remus wasn't hassled the next day by anyone about the matter, which was a large relief on his part.

Tamaris had finally completed the finishing details of their four-day trip. She announced to everyone that they would be apparating to Mexico on the morning of the twenty-seventh to stay in Cancun.

Lily and James were already packed and ready to go, Sirius and Darlene needed to get their things together and Remus needed to return home to pack his own belongings.

Rose and Remus left early that afternoon on the day before departure. They stopped at Rose's flat first so she could change clothes and freshen up, and then she accompanied Remus back to his house. Rose hadn't seen Remus's place yet and was quite excited about it; Remus was terrified. He had spent very little time there lately and was worried about the condition of it, not to mention that the house was a standing reminder of his life with Krystle, so it was bizarre to bringing another woman inside.

"This is such an amazingly place, Remus, it's huge – how did you afford it?" Rose asked, admiring every inch of the house she set her eyes on.

"My parents never sold when they moved, they just left it to me," Remus answered her, whizzing around the kitchen, cleaning and collecting empty bottles. "I've been thinking of selling it, though. It's a bit too much space for just me…"

"It'd be a shame to say goodbye to a place with such character," Rose commented, wandering out of the kitchen to give herself a self-guided tour. Remus raced after her, glancing around in every direction for anything messy and embarrassing. Rose reached the end of the hall and stopped in front of Remus's basement. She looked up at the doorway and took in all of the looks securing the room.

"Not exactly the showiest room, love," Remus said, blushing a bit.

"Is this where you—?"

"Yeah," Remus interjected, not wanting to get into one of these discussions. He guided her away to the staircase at the entrance of the house. "My stuff is upstairs. I can pack quickly and we can go back to have dinner with everyone."

"Sounds good," Rose nodded, following him upstairs.

Remus hurried into his bedroom and dug under the large four-poster for his suitcase. Rose stood in the doorway and took in the sight of the room. As Remus threw the luggage atop the bed and hurried to the armoire next to it, Rose noticed a number of things that didn't quite belong in a house that one man lived in. There was a vanity table on one side of the room, which she could see was home to a number of bottles of perfume and jewellery even though it was now buried in a fortress of large books. The wardrobe Remus was searching through was half-filled with woman's clothing. The bedside tables featured a number of picture frames that contained moving photographs of Remus and another woman.

Remus finally filled his suitcase to his satisfaction and began zipping it up, glancing up at Rose with a smile. His expression faded quickly, however, when he took in the anxious look on her face.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Rose shook her head, trying to force a smile.

Remus finished with the suitcase, moved it to the floor, and propped himself up on the red comforter. "Really, what's wrong?"

Rose didn't answer; she merely took another brief look around the room. Remus looked, too. He realized what had set her off quickly and he stood and walked towards her.

"This is why I want to sell the house, Rose," he sighed. "I haven't been able to do anything about all of this stuff, and even if I had the time… I just wouldn't be able to, you know... get rid of stuff. I didn't ever mean to bring you here…"

"It's fine, Remus," said Rose, dropping her gaze to avoid looking him in the eye. "I just… Every now and then I feel a little bit guilty for forcing you to get into all of this with me so quickly, and seeing this… I—"

"Don't feel guilty about any of it, Rose," said Remus. "You haven't forced me to do anything I wasn't already willing to do."

Remus walked back into the room, picked up a few of Krystle's possessions that were lying around and put them in the armoire. He shut it and picked up his suitcase.

"Alright, let's go back downstairs," he decided. Rose nodded and went back down the staircase. Remus shut his bedroom door and followed her, leaving his suitcase by the door when he reached the landing.

"Can I see that other room?" Rose asked, smiling mischievously.

"Which?"

"The one with all the locks," she said, raising her eyebrow.

Remus looked bemused. "It's a dark and empty basement – why the hell do you want to see a dark and empty basement?"

"I'm curious," Rose explained, and she was already traipsing down the hallway. When she reached the door, she looked the locks over again briefly and then opened the door.

"Watch your step," Remus warned.

Rose took note of the staircase before her and marched down them into the dark. Remus hit the light switch on the wall as he followed her down. He stood back and let her look over the room. Rose did a full circle of the stone room, taking in the simple sights of the trunk in the corner, the chair by the adjacent wall, and the pile of blankets and pillows on the floor.

"Lot better than I imagined," Rose announced finally, turning to face Remus and smiling brightly.

Remus chuckled. "What were you imagining?"

"I don't know," Rose shrugged. "Chains and the like, I suppose."

"Yeah, well, those are put away now," laughed Remus. "Haven't really needed the ol' shackles since before Wolfsbane so I threw them in my trunk with the potions."

"How is it to transform with the potion?"

"Ever met a ridiculously well-trained dog?" Remus grinned. "Still painful as hell but I can keep my mind throughout it now. I used to have Krystle transform with me, right – she was an Animagus – and after the potion she didn't even need to take animal form…"

Rose sat down in the wooden armchair and continued to glance at each corner of the room. Remus scratched his cheek and waited for her to finish up, but she seemed quite fascinated by the room.

"When's the next full moon?" she asked him suddenly.

"January second, I think," Remus told her. "Why – you don't want to be with me for it, do you?"

"Of course I do," Rose said sincerely. "Is… is that okay? Can I do that?"

"I suppose," Remus nodded, though he was quite taken about by her interest in the matter. He sat himself down cross-legged on the blankets, a twisted feeling forming in his stomach – whether nerves or excitement, he couldn't tell. He asked Rose, "Why are you so interested in all of this? I mean… why do you want to be with me when I transform?"

Rose bit her lip and looked down at her lap for a moment, then she got off of the chair and sat next to Remus on the blankets. "Remus," she started to explain, forcing herself to look straight into his eyes, "I'm not expecting anything from you. You're still getting over the pain of a death that I can't even begin to comprehend… and as I said before, I keep having feelings of guilt when I think about how far into this we've gotten. I think that, when working properly, we could have something amazing together, something real. I know I'm not rushing into anything or being impulsive because I already know the main horrors of your life – I know your secret, and I'm not running. I want to be here for you in every way I possibly can until you're ready for this."

Remus slowly nodded his understanding and thought for a few moments. He then said, "I know I'm not ready for a number of different reasons, most of them concerning Krystle… but I also know that, given I'll get over all of the shit that's been happening, this is something I'll want… this is something I _do_ _want_… and it's terrifying me because… because I think I love you, Rose."

Rose's eyes widened and her face held both a look of shock and a look of immense relief, like she had been hoping to hear those very words but never expected them to actually be spoken.

"Sorry," Remus chuckled, looking away and blushing. "I probably shouldn't have said that—"

But Rose cut him off abruptly, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. Remus kissed her back appreciatively, moving his hands to her hips, leaning back and pulling her body on top of his. Rose clasped the edges of Remus's sweater and began pulling it up, their lips parting for a few brief seconds so she could get it over his head. Her hands swept over his bare skin and moved towards his belt buckle. Remus unbuttoned the front of Rose's cardigan and lowered his mouth to her neck and chest. He pulled her bra aside and kissed his way around her breasts, absently devoting one of his hands to fully remove her sweater and unclasp her bra. Rose moaned lightly as he bit tenderly at her, now managing to undo the buckle and loosen his belt. She slackened the front of Remus's trousers and stroked him softly. Remus's breathing deepened; he rolled on top of her and grasped her again at the hips. Rose lifted her hips to help him remove the remainder of her clothes, digging the nails of one hand into his skin. Remus kneeled in front of her, stroking the length of her leg and following his fingertips' trails with his lips, stopping here and there to give specific areas special attention. He returned atop her and kissed her hard on the mouth, placing the full weight of his body on her once again. With one hand in her hair, the other grazing the inside of her thigh, he shifted himself to one side, put his cheek to hers, and his lips near her ear.

"Rose, I love you," he whispered.

Breathlessly, she whispered back, "I love you, too, Remus."

Sirius and Tamaris had been yapping excitedly about the finer details of the trip all morning, leaving Darlene to finish up getting hers and Sirius's luggage together. She didn't mind, however, for she'd been quite silent all day, thinking about what had been going on with Remus. Darlene had accepted Remus's words for truth but couldn't get over the fact that he had already begun another relationship.

Lily was frantic about being apart from Harry for so long. She was constantly running to Harold and reminding him over and over to owl her if their were any problems with her son, to owl her every day to tell her how things are going, and to owl her if he needed her to come back. James, who was much calmer about the matter, finally forbade Lily from hassling his father about the owling nonsense and demanded that she just enjoy her time off work and her time spent with her friends. Reluctantly, she obeyed.

When Harold started on dinner with Sirius's help, the others started to wonder about Remus's whereabouts.

"I thought he said he was just going to pack," Tamaris thought out loud. She, James, Lily, and Darlene were setting the table in the dining room and pouring drinks.

"_He probably wanted another shag before our trip!_" shouted Sirius from the kitchen, followed by an, "_OW!_" signifying that Harold had smacked him upside the head.

James snorted and cast a wild look in the direction of the kitchen. Darlene sighed heavily and sat down in one of the chairs, folding napkins somewhat miserably.

"Lily," Harold called from the kitchen, "could you grab another bottle for Harry – I haven't had time to clean the others yet…"

"Sure," Lily replied, and she walked to the main entrance of the house where Harry's baby bag lay near the luggage. She stopped dead in her tracks, however, when she reached the foyer and found that Remus had finally back – kissing Rose goodbye — somewhat wildly. As Rose left, Remus turned around and realized he wasn't alone.

"Oh, hi Lil," Remus grinned.

Lily laughed and shook her head lightly. "Hello again," she replied, walking forward and crouching down in front of Harry's bag to look for another bottle. When she found it and stood, she noticed that Remus looked slightly embarrassed but undeniably happy. "Everything going alright?"

Remus nodded. "Everything's swell."

Lily looked down at the bottle in her hands somewhat uncomfortably. "I hope you aren't rushing into all of this too quickly, Remus."

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked, his smiling disappearing.

"No, no – not in the least! I just…" she struggled to find her words, "I don't want you to wake up one day and realize that you only did what you did because you were still in pain, and for the time it helped to numb it…"

"I know it seems like that's what I'm doing," Remus admitted, folding his arms. "It even felt like that in the beginning, and I felt like shit for doing it at first… I just never expected to meet someone so fast after her, Lil. I don't want to give it up just to give myself time to be sure… By the time I do that, I'll lose her, and when will I ever find someone that I connect to so easily?"

"There're plenty of people out there Remus…"

"I know there are, but really – how many were actually willing to put up with my secret? Two out of a hundred doesn't qualify as _plenty of people_," said Remus bitterly.

"I'm not against this in the least, Remus," Lily sighed. "I just don't want to see you do something impulsive and stumble back on it in the future."

"I'm not fucking around," Remus chuckled, remembering that these were the only words that Sirius needed to hear to be satisfied.

Lily laughed at this. "Good!" she said, and she gave him a quick hug and waltzed off to the kitchen to deliver the bottle.

Remus followed, slowly, wondering how many of them he was going to have to convince.

Sirius had been dismissed from his kitchen duties when he fell into a laughing fit and was no help to Harold at all. Instead, Darlene, Tamaris, and Lily took over, leaving Sirius and James in the dining room to laugh over what it was that Sirius had found so funny.

Remus sat himself beside his friends and helped himself to a glass of wine. James and Sirius finally stopped laughing and registered Remus's presence.

"What was keeping you for so long?" Sirius grinned.

Remus smiled over the brim of his wine glass and decided that the only answers that would ever satisfy Sirius were blunt ones. Grinning now, he answered, "She fancied a fuck."

Sirius was set off into another laughing fit and James, who wasn't quite in the loop yet on Remus and Rose's status, stared at him with wide eyes full of admiration.

Dinner was at last served, and Sirius thankfully kept his mouth shut every time Darlene asked him what was "so fucking funny". To distract everyone from Sirius's peculiar mood, James decided to tell everyone about a few restaurants the he and Lily experienced while they were in Scotland. Harold broke out of their long discussion to talk to Remus.

"Managing the bills alright over there, Remus?" he asked.

Remus felt rather helpless in answering. "Probably not. I haven't dealt with any of that since November."

"Are you still working on becoming a teacher or will you be coming back to work for me?"

"Both, actually. I still have a lot of reading up to do for that teacher bit and I doubt I'll accomplish it any time soon… Hopefully you're still willing to put up with my rubbish apothecary skills," Remus grinned.

"As always, rubbish or not," Harold nodded and smiled.

The conversations were starting to die down so Remus jumped up to start clearing away their dishes.

Lily stood and retrieved Harry from his high chair. "I'm going to get him ready for bed," she told James.

James nodded and stood to help Remus clean up. Sirius, seeing the two of them walking into the kitchen alone, grabbed his wine glass (again full) and ran after them.

"So I've been thinking," Sirius grinned, hopping up on the counter and watching Remus and James hover dishes over to the sink, "ever since you told me you guys were shagging—"

"Sirius, get over it," James laughed.

"—I was wondering all about it. It _can't_ have been the first because Darlene told me you were prancing around in your nuddy-pants last night—"

"I was not!" Remus said indignantly, though highly amused.

"—and she stayed over, so exactly how much shagging have you been doing?"

James burst into a fit of laughter over the ridiculousness of Sirius's thoughts and concerns.

"None of you business, Sirius," Remus grinned and shook his head, filling the sinks with soapy water.

"And! _And_!" Sirius said excitedly. "I _highly_ doubt that you would shag a girl for the very first time in Harold Potter's house. That's something only James or I would do. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sirius, you're an absolute git. That's what I have to say for myself," Remus announced, giving James a good cackle.

"No, really, Remus – I _need_ to know this!"

"Honestly, Sirius, you don't _need_ to know, and I can tell you right now that you really don't _want_ to know."

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want to know!"

"Yes, you would," James laughed, setting the dishes to scrub themselves and turning to look at Remus keenly.

"What – not you too!" Remus grinned.

"He does bring up a very interesting point here, Remus," said James knowingly.

"_Pleeeeaaase!_" Sirius pouted.

"Fine!" Remus gave in. He set down the next stack of dishes and sighed heavily. "The first was at St. Mungo's."

"Waaait," James stopped him. "_Elaborate_."

Remus grinned. "You know how a therapist has the typical office set-up with the cliché couch for his or her patients to lie down on ramble on about how they think they're losing their minds?"

Sirius's jaw dropped. "_You shagged on her couch during one of your sessions_?"

Remus scratched his temple casually and nodded.

Sirius and James both looked at each and then back at Remus, saying in unison, "_Unbelievable_."

"How's it going in there, boys?" Harold called from the dining room.

Sirius, James, and Remus all hurried back to the cleaning, Sirius finishing with another fit of laugher. Tamaris entered the kitchen with the rest of the empty wine glasses and looked quite frightened upon noticing the state of Sirius.

"What's going on?" she asked.

James, unable to keep his face straight now, joined Sirius.

Remus quickly piped up, shooting them a dirty look, "Nothing, Tamaris – they're just being prats."

After everything was cleaned up and Sirius and James finally quieted down, Tamaris declared that it was time for everyone to go to bed as they had a busy day ahead of them.

Before Remus went up to the top floor he sternly pointed a finger a James and Sirius and warned them, "Not a word – I mean it."

Everyone was ready to leave the following morning by quarter to ten. After saying farewell to Harry and Harold, they Apparated one by one to a safe area just outside of the city they were staying in. A short walk led them to a car rental shop where Tamaris had already lined up small white Jeep to rent with just enough room for all of their suitcases in the trunk. Tamaris drove them to the hotel she'd made reservations for and checked in for their three rooms.

Once everyone had changed and were comfortable in their rooms, Sirius and Darlene in a room with a connection to Remus and Tamaris's and Lily and James across the hall, they met up in the hallway to go for a walk and a bite to eat.

Tamaris was the only one who had previously been to Mexico so she, with the help of Darlene's Spanish, led the others around. Sirius was absolutely giddy; apparently a bit of sunlight had the same effect on him that a few shots would.

"After we eat I was thinking we should visit the hotel's pool and leave the beach for tomorrow," Tamaris told the others.

"Can we go buy some booze after the pool? I have a hankering for a nice big buzz," Sirius grinned.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Darlene teased.

After a delicious meal of various Spanish tapas, the six of them wandered back to the hotel slowly, occasionally stopping to take in the sights. Once back in the hotel, Sirius caught one glimpse of the pool and started to bolt up to their room to change into his swimming shorts. The rest of them returned to their rooms at a more casual pace and met Sirius back down in the poolroom.

Sirius was already diving into the empty pool when Darlene, Tamaris and Lily emerged from the shower room.

"Tamaris! Race ya!"

"I don't think so, Sirius," she rolled her eyes, already heading in the direction of the hot tub.

Remus took one look at Sirius splashing around in the pool and kept walking in the direction of the hot tub to join Tamaris.

"Pussy!" Sirius shouted after him.

Next in line was Darlene, who was brave enough to take a few steps down into the water, pausing to tie her hair back in a quick ponytail.

Sirius gaped at her, obviously quite turned on at the sight of her wet body under the red halter-bikini, and swam closer to her. "Fancy a little friendly competition?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sirius, she'll kick your arse," James laughed, finally emerging from the showers lacking glasses and carrying a large stack of white towels topped with his and Lily's camera.

Lily grinned at him and put her arm around his waist, turning back to watch Sirius and Darlene in their "friendly competitions.

"To the other side and back then?" Darlene asked, dropping herself into the water and standing back up to get used to the water.

"Sure, if that's all you can manage," Sirius smirked, back up against the edge of the pool and getting into position. "Scared you'll lose?"

"In your dreams, Black," Darlene rolled her eyes, also positioning herself to start.

"Alright," said Sirius carefully. "On the count of three… One! Two—"

And without even finishing the countdown, Sirius had kicked off of the edge and was on his way.

"Sirius!" Darlene whined, kicking off after him, but she was speedy enough that even with Sirius's head start she made it to the other side just as he did, somersaulting under water and heading back to the start fast than Sirius could ever manage.

By the time Sirius got back to the other end, Darlene had finished and had hoisted herself up on to the edge.

"Even when you cheat you can't beat me," she grinned.

"Way to go, Sirius," James cheered. "Can't even beat a girl when you _cheat_!"

Sirius ignored his friend and rested his hands on Darlene's thighs and his chin on her knee to keep himself up. "You can't even let me win, can you?"

"Sorry, Sirius – your head is already big enough as it is. A blow to the ego is good every now and then," she told him.

"You're right," Sirius said loudly, grabbing her hands and pulling her back into the water, "a blow is good every now and then."

Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius and took a seat on the edge of the pool where Darlene had sat once the two were a safe distance away. James kneeled next to her, looking over the camera.

"How old do you reckon this film is, eh?"

Lily glanced at it and laughed. "It's ancient, that's for sure. The camera was my mum's… The film must've been in there since before I was pregnant. Hope it hasn't expired…"

James shrugged and slid the camera back over to the stack of towels and then settled himself snugly next to Lily, wrapping both arms around her waist and pecking her on the shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

"Just… just thinking about Harry and… and about work – about Chris, actually," Lily admitted, looking down at the water.

"Sure are fond of that one," said James in a less than pleasant tone.

Lily giggled. "What's that supposed to mean? You're not jealous, are you, James?"

"Jealous!" James cried indignantly. "Of your boss? Just because you think about him when you're on vacation and can't stand to be apart from him? Nonsense!"

"Oh relax," Lily rolled her eyes. "Have you talked to Remus?"

"Yeah, briefly yesterday," James nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching a touch. "What about you?"

"Briefly yesterday, as well. I gave him the best forty-second talk I could manage and he seems to be handling things pretty well," Lily sighed. "What did he tell you?"

"Oh, you know," James shrugged, his smile much more obvious now, "just about his day and such."

Darlene climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel from their pile to dry herself off. Sirius followed and stood close to James and Lily, being extra careful to drip on them. Once Darlene was done with her towel Sirius yanked it from her and bumped her hard with his hip so she fell back in the water.

Darlene resurfaced and shot daggers at him. "You're such a brat!"

Sirius cackled and turned his attention to the victims beside him. In a singsong voice he said, "Oh Lily!"

Lily looked fearfully up at Sirius and responded quietly, "Yes?"

"Come give us a hug," Sirius smiled charmingly, offering her his hand.

"Don't do it!" James hissed.

"Come on, Lil – you can trust me! I haven't had a chance to hug my good friend Lily in ages!"

Lily took his hand cautiously and stood with his help, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Sirius wrapped his wet, cold arms around her and squeezed her. Lily, still weary of what he might be plotting, patted him gently on the shoulder. Before she could register just what he was doing, however, Sirius had grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her into the pool.

Lily re-emerged from the water and cried out angrily, "Sirius, you're such a little shit!"

Sirius finally tired himself out from the water and was nearly ready to go to sleep. Tamaris decided they should go to a market for the next day so they wouldn't be rushed in the morning. Sirius then insisted that this was the opportune time to buy his booze.

"Sirius, a local market isn't going to carry beer – it's not a liquor store—"

"Then we'll just have to go to a pub and get some," he grinned. Sirius always had a solution when it came to getting alcohol.

"Do we really need to make that many stops—?"

"Don't worry about it, Tamaris," Darlene interrupted. "I will find our way – you can go to bed."

Tamaris thanked Darlene and went off the bed in a hurry, clearly exhausted. Darlene was seconds away from herding the rest of them out of the hotel when Sirius shook his wet hair into his eyes, threw a pouting look on his face, and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Please, baby?" he said softly.

"_No way_ am I going out just to get you booze while you sleep, Sirius," James scoffed.

Sirius put his hands on Darlene's waist and pressed his forehead to hers.

Darlene sighed heavily and said more to herself than the others, "We do have to get groceries anyways."

"Thank you, love!" Sirius said gleefully.

"You owe me!" she called after him as he skipped back to the room.

The remaining four walked for at least fifteen minutes before Darlene found the right street.

"Oh – yes – I remember this one!" she said excitedly. "Here's the store, and there's a bar just around the corner and down the street."

Lily yawned loudly and looked at her watch. "It's almost one!"

"This will go a lot faster if we split up," James sighed.

"You're right," Darlene nodded. "I'll go to the bar for Sirius and meet you guys when I finish."

"No you aren't – not alone!" James said sternly.

Darlene rolled her eyes at him. "What are you, my father?"

"I'll go with you," said Lily. "I wanted to talk to you about something anyways."

So Lily and Darlene rounded the corner and head off in the direction of the bar.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Darlene absently.

"I just wanted to hear your thoughts on Remus's situation."

Darlene's walking pace slowed dramatically, and she gave Lily a torn look. "I… I talked to him again on Christmas night when everyone had gone to bed… Well, I cried to him, actually. I was utterly mortified at what he'd done. I'm still completely against him being with someone so soon, but… if this is what he needs to be happy, I don't think I can let it upset me."

"Remus hasn't replaced Krystle – you know that, right?" Lily said as the approached the bar.

Darlene shrugged and nodded solemnly, opening the door to the bar for herself and Lily.

Even though Lily and Darlene were exhausted and craved sleep, the people of Mexico appeared to be indifferent towards time or fatigue, for the bar was loud, busy, and full of energy. The two struggled to get through the crowds and stopped to see what they could buy to coddle Sirius with.

"What do you suppose he—?"

"I suddenly have a bad feeling about being here," Darlene interrupted with a bit of a queasy look.

"Wha—are you sick?" asked Lily.

Darlene shook her head. "Can we just go?"

Lily nodded and followed Darlene towards the door of the bar. Just as she was about to push it open, in came three men, blocking their way. Lily looked from Darlene to the man in the front of the group. He was extremely large and muscular and had a nasty grin set to his face, staring at Darlene. Darlene looked like she was face to face with a ghost.

"Well, well," the man said with a heavy Irish accent. "I never thought I'd see the day…"

Darlene's look of fear vanished for a face of stone, apparently trying to stare him down.

"What's the matter, dollface? Are you not 'appy to see me?"

Darlene stayed silent.

"Darlene?" Lily asked somewhat cautiously.

"Oh, well, _Darlene_ is it, now?" the man said, looking Darlene over. "That comes off as quite a surprise, dollface… Why don't we go for a walk? It's busy as 'ell in 'ere…"

"We were just leaving, so if you'll excuse us," Darlene said, grabbing Lily by the wrist with an unusually strong grip and dragging her in between the three men and out the door.

Lily was about to ask Darlene who the man was, but noticed that they were trailing closely behind. Darlene whipped around, keeping Lily behind her, still holding onto her arm.

"What do want?" she snapped.

"You didn't even say goodbye to me, _Laura_ – or Darlene, is that right?"

"So?"

Darlene was fierce in her tone, but Lily could feel her hand shaking.

"Just wanted a kiss from you, dollface!" the man said, grinned. He grabbed her shoulder with one hand, put his other hand on the side of her head, kissing her roughly.

Darlene let go of Lily just long enough to push him off. "Get off of me!"

The man just laughed, shaking his head. "You disappeared off the face of the earth, and now that I finally see you I'm treated like this? I bumped into that bloke you were working with – 'e told me _Laura_ was living a nice clean life away from drugs and violence… I never thought I'd bump into you 'ere though. You're a wreck, dollface! Look at you!"

He made to kiss her again, but Darlene slapped him. It didn't seem to have much effect on a man so strong, but he still looked infuriated.

"Not the friendliest one, are you?" he said briskly, no trace of a grin lingering on his face.

"Stay the hell away from me," said Darlene.

"You know what?" he said, glaring at her. "I don't think I will. I think you should learn a lesson before you go off slapping your superiors around."

"Superior to—"

Darlene didn't finish what she was going to say. The man had pulled his arm back, ready to punch her, but Lily quickly stepped in front of her, blocking his hit with her arm.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her like that!" Lily spat.

"Lily, don't!" Darlene said warningly.

The man raised his hand again threateningly. "You 'ave a problem with it?"

"Yes, I do," hissed Lily.

She had no time to react this time, receiving a blow across her cheekbone. Darlene leapt in front of her, hitting their attacker across the face again.

"Don't fucking touch her!" she said quite loudly, pushing Lily back.

"Get rid of 'er. _Now_," he sneered.

Darlene turned to Lily, steering her down the street a ways.

"Dar, no!" Lily struggled, trying to stop her. "I'm not leaving!"

"Don't run," Darlene whispered. "Just go get James, quickly, alright?"

Lily bit her lip then nodded, turning and walking speedily down the street and around the corner.

Darlene walked back to the three men, glaring.

"Now then, dollface… Why the sudden disappearance? Where've you been?"

"Here," Darlene shrugged.

"Doing what?"

"Living," she lied, looking towards her left to glance down the hopelessly empty street.

"You're living in Mexico, eh?" The man paused, then smirked at her. "With who?"

Darlene's stomach lurched. "No one," she lied again.

"And why the 'esitation?" he said, a smirk still playing across his face, and he took a few steps towards her. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you, dollface?"

Darlene looked away from him as he neared closer, mere inches away. She felt his breath on the side of her forehead, slightly uneven.

"I've missed you, dollface… I want to take you back to Ireland with us and make you a spot in the family," he breathed, touching her cheek.

Darlene resisted retorting, keeping her gaze away from him.

"I'd 'ate for something to 'appen to your lover boy… Actually, I'd love it, but if you come willingly…"

"Fuck you!" Darlene shouted, looking at him with revulsion. "You disgust me! Stay the fucking hell away from me!"

His expression didn't change when he hit her across the face, but it was too much for Darlene; she fought back. She kicked him; aiming low and holding nothing back. He groaned in agony, staggering back several steps. His two cronies circled around him, each grabbing Darlene by and arm and holding her. She struggled against them, but they held her quite still with bone-breaking grips.

"HEY!"

Someone had just rounded the corner. Darlene spun her head and saw James approaching quickly, looking livid. Remus was following close behind. The Irishman's minions, who both backed away a few paces, startled by the sudden arrival of strangers, freed Darlene.

Remus took Darlene's wrist in his hand and James stood in front of her.

"Don't worry, dollface, we'll be seeing you again soon… Say 'ello to your boyfriend for me, and enjoy your nice, _safe_, clean life – while it lasts," the Irishman said, giving her the same nasty grin he was wearing when he had first seen her in the bar.

"Here's an idea," James hissed. "Try seeing how badly I fuck _you_ over if you try threatening her again."

"You don't know who you're dealing with, you little fucker—"

James took a step forward, his fist ready to strike. "Don't I?"

The Irishman shook his head like a toddler was standing in front of him engaging in war, but his smirk was wiped off in an instant the second James nailed him in the eye.

James turned abruptly, signalling to Remus to leave, putting his hand on the small of Darlene's back as they walked towards the turn in the street. Just as they rounded the corner, Darlene saw Lily, sitting against a brick wall and looking terrified. She quickly got to her feet, joining Remus at his side.

"Wh6 the fuck was that?" asked James.

"That… that was Rick… I met him in Ireland on the mission – I told you about him, James, the one who tested me…"

"And why the hell was he attacking you?" asked Remus.

Darlene didn't answer. It was too terrible to speak aloud what was racing through her mind – everything that Rick had said…

Lily told James and Remus twice over what had happened before she left to come and get them as they walked back to the hotel. Darlene didn't say a word until they got back to the hotel and up to their floor. Darlene immediately went to hers and Sirius's room and unlocked the door.

"Sirius!" she called out, flicking on the light switch and looking around wildly, but the room was empty. "James – fuck – where is he?"

"He's probably just in Tamaris's room," James guessed.

Remus opened the connecting door to his room and held it open for everyone to enter. Sure enough, Sirius was crouched down next to Tamaris's bed in his pyjama pants, talking to his sister. Sirius looked up excitedly at the others but exchanged his expression for a frown when he realized they had come empty handed.

"What – no vodka?"

"We had a little bit of an incident," James sighed heavily, turning on the main light in the room and then going to Lily to examine her cheek where she'd been hit more closely.

Remus went to his suitcase and grabbed a small bottle of Essence of Murtlap, handing it quickly to James.

"What happened?" Tamaris asked, sitting up and attempting to adjust to the light.

Remus described Lily's version of what had happened to Tamaris and Sirius while James daubed some of the liquid onto the bruise that was forming on his wife's cheek. Darlene was again silent, slipping into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face.

"So Lily ran and grabbed us and we came and rescued Darlene before they got particularly violent," Remus concluded.

Sirius stood slowly and looked from James to Remus, his face full of painful concern. "Who were they?"

"Darlene said he was one of the thugs from Ireland that she was dealing with," James said gravely. He suddenly realized that everything that Darlene had informed him of when he had seen her in Ireland the previous year wasn't known by the others – even Sirius. "That's all she would tell us."

"I don't want to bug her too much about it now," Lily said. "She needs to sleep. They didn't follow us – they seemed pretty frightened after you two showed up. I doubt we'll run into them again."

Lily said her goodnights to everyone and left to their room across the hall. James handed the bottle of Murtlap and followed her. Remus sat down next to Tamaris on her bed and looked, as Sirius was doing, to the bathroom. Darlene finally emerged, her face still set as stone.

"I'll talk to you guys in the morning," Darlene said quickly extremely quietly to Remus and Tamaris. She grasped Sirius's free hand and dragged him back into their room.

Sirius set the Murtlap on the chest of drawers and closed the door. When he turned around to face Darlene again, she was kneeling on the ground, sobbing silently into her hands.

"Oh, love…" Sirius said softly, dropping down next to her and putting his arm around her. "Talk to me – tell me what happened…"

After shaking and crying for a few more minutes, Darlene gathered enough strength to choke a few words of explanation out to Sirius. "He was part of the group I was working against when I had the job in Ireland, Sirius…"

Sirius had never heard Darlene discuss anything that she had done while she was working in Ireland.

"I don't think he realizes that I was undercover and working against him. He mention seeing Samson… I imagine that Samson would have kept his cover to save his own skin and try and set it up that they ran into me and I blow my own cover… but… it must have been just a coincidence that I ran into him here – he was just as surprised to see me as I was to see him…"

"If he didn't know you were working against him why was he violent towards you?" asked Sirius, extremely confused.

"No, no… he can't have… He would have killed me right away if he knew, I'm sure," Darlene explained. "He was violent because that's the way they work – he was part of like a mafia, Sirius… They kill people over trivial disagreements… He was violent because I resisted him. I mean, I completely disappeared to them when I left that mission. Anyone working in his family would have been a little curious running into me… but he's different…"

"Different how?"

Darlene started to cry again, though silently. "He considered me… you know… _his_…"

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Before his group trust Samson and I and took us as their kind of people, they checked up on us… I guess they checked to see if we had any links to the police and what not… So this guy… Rick… he tested me personally in the beginning… to see if I slipped up on any information I'd given them… but he… I guess he fancied me… and he wanted more than make sure I was legit…" Darlene trailed off. This was something she _never_ wanted to tell Sirius.

"You… you slept with him?" Sirius asked, still looking concerned and confused.

Darlene nodded slowly and then buried her face in her hands, unable to keep her tears back at this point. Sirius rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head. Darlene wiped her face free of tears and gulped for air.

"Tonight, he tried to kiss me, and he told me he wanted me to come back to Ireland with him… and he asked me where I was living. I told him I lived here, and then he asked me with whom. He already knows about you, Sirius," Darlene said urgently. "Samson must've told him that I'd run off with you or something… A man like Rick isn't going to stand back and let something like that slip. He'll be furious that someone else is stepping in on what he considers is his."

Sirius's mind raced. He scratched the back of his head absently and stared at the wall for a few minutes, just trying to collect enough thoughts to say something somewhat sane. "He's a Muggle, though, right?"

Darlene looked uncertain. "I don't even know for sure. They all seemed strangely powerful to be ordinary Muggles."

Sirius sighed and stood slowly. He paced the room a few times. Darlene was unsure of what exactly he feeling at this point. He looked both and frightened. He finally stopped at the window and sighed again.

"Are you angry?" Darlene asked wearily.

"About what?" he snapped, essentially answering her question.

Darlene wiped her eyes again and said shakily, "About what I did in Ireland…"

Sirius turned around and looked at her again; his expression was unreadable. He began to walk over to the door – Darlene's stomach lurched, thinking he was going to leave – Sirius reached towards the dresser, picked up the Murtlap, and kneeled in front of Darlene again. Without a word, he unscrewed the cap of the bottle and began to spread some of the soothing liquid over her jaw line. Once he finished, he set the Murtlap on the nightstand and looked down at the ground.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said finally, and his tone was anything but angry. "I'm not going to get mad over something as trivial as what happened to you when you weren't with me… I love you."

Tears welled up in her eyes once again and Darlene leaned into Sirius, a knot in her stomach loosening. "I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

_(Author's notes:_

_Well, I'm sleep deprived and my deadline date is creeping up on me faster than ever and I've only finished half of my required work for English… but I stayed up into the wee hours of the night to finish this BEAST of a chapter (longest one I've written yet for this story – 7600 words, 14 pages in Word!) to show that I will NOT disappear for half a year and I am dedicated to writing and finishing this story properly!_

_Tons of stuff in here that was inspired but simply too tired to remember any of it. All I can say is that half a year of no writing unleashed a lot of urges to write different creative styles… Plus, my love of angst has been reborn._

_Next chapter might not be up for another week but I can assure you that my grades will drop because of it!_

_Enjoy, and thanks for reading!_

_-Sheone)_


	88. Light After Night

Darlene woke after only a few hours of sleep that morning, immediately getting out of bed to look in the mirror. The Murtlap had helped in every respect; there was no sign of any bruising anywhere on her face. Her eyes, however, were puffy and swollen from crying for so long.

Sirius was still sound asleep, but as Darlene climbed back into bed next to him, he started to stir. Darlene propped her pillows up against the headboard and sat upright, draping her arm closest to Sirius over his chest.

"Dar, urgh," Sirius mumbled. "Go back to sleep…"

"I can't," she sighed.

Sirius was indifferent towards her refusal. He rolled over lazily and clung to her. Darlene smiled faintly and ran her fingers through his hair absently. After a few short moments, Sirius sat up suddenly with a small burst of energy, his eyes still conveying that his body craved more sleep. He groped towards Darlene and found her shirt and began to yank at it, apparently wanting it off. Darlene emitted a single, hushed note of laughter and removed it for him. Sirius then pulled her down directly next to him and held her tightly, pressing his skin to hers.

"Mmm… let's stay in bed all day, baby," Sirius whispered.

"I'd love to, sweetie, but I have to talk to the others," Darlene sniffed.

Sirius clasped to her tighter in rebuttal. "No, no, no, no… you're gonna stay right here next to me…"

Darlene remained still in his arms until he dozed off again, but she remained wide-awake and simply lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. An hour and a half later, there was a soft knock at one of the doors. Darlene jumped and slipped out of Sirius's clutches, hopping off the bed, snatching Sirius's housecoat and throwing it on. The connecting door to Remus and Tamaris's neighbouring room inched open a gap.

"Dar?" hissed James's voice.

Darlene bounded to the door and peered through it, tying the robe tightly as she went.

"Morning," he smiled, hair unkempt and glasses absent. "Got a minute to talk?"

She nodded and followed him through the adjacent room and out into the hallway.

"I didn't want to knock on the actual door in case it freaked you out – were you already awake?"

Darlene shrugged and nodded.

James sighed. "How did everything go last night? Did – did you talk to Sirius about all that Ireland stuff?"

"Yeah, I did… I had to… I _thought_ he was going to fly off the handle completely but it was okay – he was… he was really good about it…"

"And this guy – after Lily had left… what did he say to you?"

"He just asked me where I'd disappeared to – but James… he knows that I'm with someone… He threatened to do _something_ about it if I don't go back to Ireland with him," said Darlene, and she bit her lip while she waited for James's response.

"I wouldn't worry about that," James shook his head. "Even if he had the balls to go after him, Sirius can take care of himself alright."

"I wouldn't even considered _myself_ safe with these creeps hanging around, James," Darlene explained, "and I worked in their presence for a long time. I was terrified to face them every day."

"A Muggle's only weapons are fists, guns, and mouths – none of which have the potential to harm Sirius."

"Yeah – yeah I know," Darlene nodded, looking away from James. She didn't much feel like sharing her main concerns with James at this point in time. "I'm just worried."

"It'll be fine," James smiled, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll all be together today; nothing could possibly happen."

Darlene nodded again and forced a smile. "Yeah – I – I'll be fine… Thanks, James."

She turned quickly and made her way back into the room, closing the door behind her and sighing.

"Where did you go, love?" Sirius mumbled, rolling halfway over and rubbing his eyes.

"I was just talking to James," Darlene explained.

"Are you going to stay in bed with me?"

"Sirius, you have to get up," sighed Darlene. She climbed back on top of the bed and lounged next to Sirius.

Sirius groaned and mumbled something incomprehensible. Darlene smiled and leaned forward to kiss his chest. After a few minutes, he showed more signs of holding energy and turned on his side to face Darlene.

"Would you still marry me if I asked you?" he asked.

Darlene raised her eyebrows and thought for a moment. "Depends when… if you asked me tomorrow, I'd say no, because I'm not ready and neither are you. Later down the road, though, I would…"

"How do you know we're not ready?" asked Sirius.

"Because I only told you the biggest, nastiest secret of my life last night – that makes me feel like there could be plenty more secrets like that, and I think we should leave marriage surprise-free," Darlene shrugged, and then grinned, "plus, the term marriage freaks me out."

Sirius grinned. "Fair enough."

Darlene patted his thigh and hopped out of bed again to take a shower. By the time she had finished and was beginning to dress, Sirius had merely begun to saunter out of bed. Darlene watched him stretch animatedly and yawn ridiculously as she slipped a black halter sundress over her white bikini.

"Come next door when you're ready, alright?" Darlene said to Sirius as she opened the connecting door. Sirius nodded slowly in response to her and meandered towards the bathroom.

Darlene shut the door behind her and realized then that it might've been a good idea to knock – which she quickly did softly on the closed door behind her – seeing that Remus was barely partially-dressed. Remus glanced up and looked at her through the mirror in front of him, his wide eyes hidden behind his wet hair.

"Sorry, Rem," Darlene blushed, looking away. "I figured you'd have been up for awhile like James has been…"

"No problem," Remus chuckled, securing the towel that hung around his waist and perching on the edge of his bed.

"Sorry for last night – I… I want to explain everything to you but it's just a tad… it's not a fun subject," Darlene muttered.

"I don't blame you for anything, Dar. What happened was not your fault and I did not expect you to tell us everything—"

Suddenly Tamaris emerged from the bathroom and paused abruptly at the scene, eying Darlene and Remus.

Remus chuckled again and stood up. "Maybe I should get dressed."

Tamaris shook her head and narrowed her eyes as he passed her into the washroom. "Remus – you're covered in scratches – what's—?"

Remus coughed loudly and slammed the bathroom door shut. Tamaris rolled her eyes tied her hair back loosely.

"Tamaris, I wanted to explain about last night…"

"Let me take a shot at it," Tamaris sighed, flopping back on her comforter and crossing her legs. "My first thought was fitting for anyone but you – I thought it might be the classic 'you borrowed some money and now the man who loaned it to you wants to be reimbursed'. My next instinct, the more likely of the two, concerned the classic but infamous jealous ex-boyfriend."

"You'd be pretty close in that second instinct," Darlene smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't realize you had picked up someone while you were in Ireland," Tamaris said with a fleeting look. "I thought it was all work and no Sirius—"

"It was," Darlene insisted quickly. "He wasn't an actual boyfriend. It was for work… a complete facade. He's the only one who believes he had me, and now…"

"Now he's come to claim what's his?"

"So to speak," Darlene nodded. She was taken aback by Tamaris's quick understanding of the matter.

"This is exactly how I figured it'd be," Tamaris said knowingly as Remus re-emerged from the bath fully clothed and hair combed back. "Remus had it pegged as some conflict with Dark wizards—"

"He looked pretty rotten to me," Remus retorted.

"Do you really think a wizard would use his fist as a weapon when he could whip out a wand?" Tamaris rolled her eyes.

"Not if he thought I was a Muggle," Darlene answered for Remus, who nodded along with her for a moment before realizing exactly what it meant.

"Wait – what? You – you don't think he's a wizard, do you?" Tamaris asked.

"I haven't the foggiest," Darlene said honestly. "But if he _were_ a wizard, I'm almost positive he'd just toy with me instead of trying to freak me out with magic."

James and Lily soon joined the three and discussed details of what exactly Rick had said to Darlene and whether or not he came across as a threat. Darlene was finally bored and tired of the topic and announced that they should perhaps head off to the beach like they'd planned.

"I'll go nab Sirius," she said, "and meet you lot downstairs."

James, Lily, Remus, and Tamaris picked up their belongings and marched out of the room while Darlene returned to her own room. Sirius was finally fully awake, dressed, and ready to go. He grinned at Darlene and followed her downstairs to the lobby. After a quick coffee and breakfast with the others, they set off.

Once at the beach, Tamaris picked a spot for them to set down blankets and towels. Remus sat down, kicked off his sandals, and immediately put his nose in a book. Sirius pulled his white tee off and stretched his arms out happily, allowing the sun to pour over his body. Darlene reduced to her bikini and took Sirius by the hand, leading him down the shore.

"So how do you think they all took it?" Sirius asked.

"Remus was the only one who seemed uncertain about all of it; the others were okay. They were all confident that I have nothing to worry about and it was a bunch of empty threats," Darlene shrugged.

"What about you – how are you feeling about it?"

"I don't know," said Darlene honestly. "I'm sick of thinking about it. I've picked over every little detail thoroughly and I'm not getting anywhere with it."

Sirius slipped his arm around her lower back and scooted her close to his side. "Best not to dwell on it now."

"I'm trying, Sirius," said Darlene heavily. She slowed to a halt and inched her toes closer to the water.

"What is it that's worrying you so much?"

"What, you mean aside from all of the death threats?" Darlene asked ruefully.

"Baseless, empty threats from a muggle—"

"Samson told him—"

"That _asshole_," Sirius interrupted loudly and sternly, "doesn't know _anything_ and isn't worth _shit_."

Darlene looked away from Sirius, shaking her head.

"Look," Sirius sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm not taking for granted that this is important, but we're safe _now_, and I'm just trying to make the best of our vacation. We've had nothing but drama since November, and I hate not being able to just live a normal and happy life with you."

"Alright, Sirius, alright," Darlene nodded. She took his hand again and pulled him with her towards the water.

Lily leaned back on her elbows, watching Sirius suddenly chasing after Darlene and tackling her into the water.

"Think he's worried at all?" she asked James.

James nodded. "A lot more than he's letting on to. He wouldn't dare tell her, though."

"At least he's taking it seriously," said Lily as she lay down and put her hands behind her head.

Sirius and Darlene returned to the others half an hour later (Sirius carrying a hysterical Darlene over his shoulder) and collapsed, both exhausted from their games in the ocean. Remus cast a disgruntled look at Sirius from over the top of his book as Sirius shook water from his hair like a dog, soaking Remus's feet and legs. Sirius grinned at him mischievously.

"Are you honestly going to sit there with a bloody book all day, Rem?"

"I was intending to, yes," Remus replied, turning pointedly away from Sirius.

"Come on, Moony, you're not even gonna enjoy the sun or the water a little? Get a little colour on your pasty white skin?"

"Nope," Remus grunted, shifting away more so.

"You're going to get an awful tan sitting there in your shirt. What will Rose think the next time she undresses you?"

For a moment, Remus just looked up at Sirius, eyes narrowed irritably, clearly seething. Then he carefully folded over the corner of the page, handed his book to Tamaris, and lunged at Sirius. Sirius had expected an outburst, however, and dodged out of the way, jumping to his feet and running back towards the water. Remus darted after him, catching up quickly and pouncing on him. They wrestled for a few moments but Sirius managed escape his clutches and ran, again, to the shoreline. A few feet in, he stopped, turned around, and allowed Remus to take him down again, both of them landing in the water.

After a few minutes that could only be described as a struggle, Remus stood and left Sirius laughing and panting in the water. Remus looked down at himself as he walked back to the others, clearly disgusted with his wet, sand-covered clothes. He brushed off his shorts, pulled off his shirt, and plopped back down in his spot. Grinning, Tamaris handed his book back to him. Sirius traipsed back to their blanket and fell to his knees, still chortling.

"Christ, there was no need to clobber me that hard, mate!"

"That reminds me," said Tamaris, glancing Remus over. "You look a bit scratched up, there, Remus – what happened to you?"

Sirius and James both grinned at each other. Remus drew his knees to his chest and pulled his book higher to hide his face entirely from the others.

"Yeah, Moony," Sirius laughed, "you look like you got into a bit of fight with a vicious cat – new form of therapy?"

Remus shook his head and chuckled but stayed hidden behind the novel. "Do you want another beating, you filthy mutt?"

To prevent Sirius from teasing Remus further and Remus from attacking Sirius, Tamaris decided that they should go and have lunch in a close by café. Sirius dusted himself free of sand and tucked the corner of his shirt into the waist of his shorts while Darlene slipped her dress back over her bikini, and the two led the way from the beach. After finding a round table for six in the heart of an open, breezy restaurant, Sirius left to use the washroom while Lily and James went to buy food for everyone, Darlene sat next to Remus at the back of the table and sunk low in her chair, watching families and couples as they entered and exited the restaurant.

"Are you going back to work, soon, Rem?" Tamaris asked as she plopped into the seat adjacent to him.

"I must," Remus nodded. "If I want somewhere to live, I truly need to. I was thinking of selling my house, though, and finding a small flat for myself. That reminds me, though – Dar?"

"Yes?" Darlene said absently, watching a small group of friends in the far corner of the café laughing and joking to each other.

"I… I need to start cleaning up my place. There's a lot of stuff I'm planning on keeping, but… I think everything else should go to you and Rochelle."

Darlene perked up and looked round at Remus. "You're getting rid of Krystle's things?"

"No," Remus shook his head, looking somewhat gloomy. "But I doubt I need to hold onto her clothes and such – I'm not one for wearing women's outfits, you know. I figured that you should get the rest of it, and Rochelle, too. I wouldn't ever throw it out, so you can stop looking at me like I murdered her, thanks."

"Sorry," Darlene sighed, sinking, if possible, lower into her seat. "I guess you're right. We should sort her stuff out… Thank you for thinking of giving it to us."

"You're very welcome," said Remus, pleased that she hadn't throttled him for making the suggestion.

Darlene returned her attention back to the strangers in the café, studying two more men who had entered the bustling restaurant and seated themselves near the window. James and Lily returned with drinks for the six; Darlene stared down at hers as James settled it in front of her.

"Food'll be ready in a few," James barked at Sirius when he'd returned to the table.

"Good!" Sirius beamed, pulling back the remaining seat between Darlene and James, settling in it, and leaning over Darlene to plant a kiss on her cheek. His kiss seemed to awaken her, for afterwards, Darlene livened up, talked to the others, enjoyed the food and atmosphere, and smiled a lot more than she had been doing.

After their meal, the six decided to return to their hotel, change, and get a whiff of the nightlife of Mexico. Sirius merely had to change his shirt, and he sat on the bed and watched Darlene while she picked out something different to wear. Sirius was delighted that Darlene was seemingly happy once again, and he mutually followed her emotions.

"Moony was funny, today, eh?" Sirius grinned, craning his neck upwards to glimpse his image in the mirror, smoothing his hair attractively. "I probably shouldn't tease him so much about the matter, but he's so touchy, I can hardly resist."

"He told me he wants to start tidying up his place and have me take some of Krystle's things off his hands for him," said Darlene nonchalantly as she sided with a short turquoise-blue dress.

"What – and you didn't bite his head off?"

"No! Well, almost, but – it's not like he's dumping it…" Darlene replied as she changed. "He just wants to clear up his life a little. There's nothing wrong with that…"

"I'm sure glad you took it well," Sirius nodded fervently. "It was nice having everyone laughing again today – doesn't it feel good not to worry about that bloody Muggle?"

Darlene took it as a rhetorical question and sat silently on the edge of the bed, looking distressed.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius.

"He was in the café watching us the whole time, Sirius," Darlene said heavily, looking helplessly up at him.

"What? He was? What – when – why didn't you tell me?" Sirius spluttered, completely taken aback.

"I didn't want to start anything – if I pointed him out to you then he'd know that we knew he was there, and he'd definitely start something," Darlene shook her head, putting her arms delicately around her midriff as though she were feeling sick. "I didn't want to worry everyone, either. I knew he just wanted to get a good look at you."

Sirius laughed, though it was very clear that he was not amused. He stood and began to pace the length of the room, wringing his hands.

"Really, Sirius," Darlene insisted, "I don't think it's that big of a deal. He doesn't know where or even that I live in England, so once we leave, he'll just assume I've disappeared again. It is just a coincidence that he ran into me here, and I'm positive that his stupid little clan avoids dealings in England."

"You've probably sparked his interest now, though," Sirius spat, "and he'll track you down."

Darlene frowned at Sirius. "Have I done something to warrant such an uproar?"

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, frozen for a few moments, and then dropped on his knees in front of Darlene, planting his head in her lap. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I thought you weren't worried about this," Darlene sighed, smoothing her palm across the back of his neck.

"I'm not, I just keep thinking about what might happen," said Sirius heavily.

"There's no point in dwelling on it, Sirius," Darlene said finally. "I'm not really worrying about it anymore; neither should you."

"Come on, Sirius!" James called from the next room. "You can wank later – we're waiting!"

Darlene kissed the top of his head and forced him to stand up. "Let's go enjoy our hols."

* * *

(Author's Scribble:

Okay, it may seem like I lied again – I recall stating that I'd post again within a week or two – but it's just been too hectic for me to concentrate on anything. After I got over the stress of end of term, there was all that nasty grad stuff, and from there I immediately started working fulltime. Slowly but surely, however, I've been hacking away at some stuff and I have this to present as a plea for forgiveness, and the promise of more postage in a week. I have a week of "vacation" and I'm going to my mum's for a few days, so I'll have nearly no distractions and no excuses.

I think I need to dedicate this one to someone who, like Remus, looks like he got attacked by some kind of vicious cat. Love ya, goober.

_Light After Night_ comes from lovely Jakalope.

More to come, ta ta.

-Sheone)


	89. Moonchild

**(_Author's Notes:_**

_**I tend to find writing the transformation bits a little tricky. I always try to balance it between a number of things: Remus's transformation during the PoA movie, the PoA book, my own thoughts of how the Wolfsbane Potion would effect the werewolf psychologically, and Michael Corvin's first semi-transformation in Underworld. I recall a number of people being unpleased with the werewolf in the PoA film version. It wasn't at all how I imagined it would be, but I loved the creativity of it nonetheless. I try to make things as vague but detailed as possible when I write those parts so everyone can imagine exactly what they imagine when they read PoA without the distraction of any lack of fur.**_

_**I've been looking into cross-posting my stories on Schnoogle, and that site requires 5000 words per chapter. So that's my new goal for every chapter (not including this usual little rant), close to 5000 or beyond, if I'm able. Back in the day I used to write epic chapters and I felt badly and tried to shorten them to make the reading experience as painless as possible. Apparently the long ones were in favour, so by the time I tried to get back into that habit, I started running out of steam, hence my usual tardiness and such. I've also been planning a lot of future plot and rereading old chapters to help the development, and I've been devastated with the number of typos and just ridiculous mistakes I've come across, so I'm taking a lot more time nowadays to edit and rework.**_

**_I once aimed on finishing this story by the time I graduated. That went by very quickly, but I have a new goal; I want to finish by the time _Deathly Hallows _comes out. And I should be able to, really. Keep bugging me if I seem to stray away again, I feel terribly guilty when people bug me!_**

_**Excuses sufficient? My most sincere apologies for yet another disappearance.)

* * *

**_

Lily, James, Sirius, Darlene, Remus, and Tamaris returned to England on the late morning of the thirty-first. Everyone went back to Harold's as they had undoubtedly left a number of belongings there. James opened the door for everyone to enter and Lily immediately dropped hers and James's suitcase and left to go to Harry.

"Relax, Lily," said Harold, already making his way down the stairs, Harry in his arms. He reached Lily and handed her son to her, kissed her cheek and welcomed the others. "Well, how was it? Everyone's safe and healthy? Sirius didn't get arrested?"

"Nothing of that sort, no," Tamaris answered for the lot. "We had a few incidents at the start but everything settled."

"Good – you're all staying for New Years, I presume?"

"I might need a nap," Sirius nodded, "or a shot of something."

"I'm not going to be able to stay," Tamaris bit her lip.

"Why, where're you going?" Sirius asked, yawning.

"To Wales – Beth is having some kind of New Years bash and I'm obligated to make an appearance. I'll have to leave fairly soon."

"Got the travel bug again?" Sirius asked, his grin unable to mask his concerned tone.

"I'll be back in a few days, don't worry about me," Tamaris rolled her eyes at Sirius, then went upstairs to gather her things from the guest room she'd been staying in.

Sirius scowled and retreated to Darlene's side. James patted his shoulder and took Harry from Lily, holding the infant above his head and kissing his forehead.

"What's for lunch, Dad?" James asked keenly.

"Not sure yet," Harold beamed, observing his son and grandson.

"Want any help?" Darlene asked, grabbing Sirius's wrist and yanking him forward.

"I'd love some," Harold replied, leading the two towards the kitchen.

Lily and Remus followed James into the living room, where James sat down on the couch and propped Harry up in his lap, trying desperately to straighten the black tuft of unkempt hair. Lily sat next to him and watched his futile attempts, while Remus wandered into the nearest armchair and looked contemplatively out the window. Lily turned her attention to Remus and nudged James softly, gesturing in Remus's direction so James would take notice of him as well.

"Alright, Moony?" James voiced timidly.

Remus looked in his direction and merely smiled weakly.

"You know, Rem," Lily started, "you should invite Rose to join us tonight if she's not already doing anything."

"You think so?" said Remus, his tragic expression warming a little.

"Yeah," James agreed, "why not?"

Remus turned back to the window and sighed. "Darlene doesn't seem too fond of the situation."

"She's fine, Remus," Lily insisted. "She's getting a good handle on it now, and she's happy for you!"

"Don't you find it weird, though?" Remus enquired. "I mean, when you look at how I met her and all…"

"Yeah, it's weird as hell, mate," James grinned. "Doesn't mean it's not on, though. Sirius is definitely rooting for you – aha! Speak of the devil!"

Sirius raced into the living room eagerly and announced sharply, "James – booze run, let's go!"

"Sirius is that really necessary?" asked Lily heavily.

"Lily, you know better than to come between a Black and his beer," Sirius warned. "We'll be twenty minutes, tops."

"I'm coming, too," Remus announced as James lifted himself slowly from the couch and handed Harry to Lily.

The three grabbed their cloaks and ventured out into the snow, walking down the drive while James and Sirius bickered about where they should go. Remus slowed down, brow furrowed.

"You know, I think I'm going to make a stop – you two go ahead," he said suddenly.

"What are you doing?" asked James, beaming.

"I'm going to go have some sex," Remus said wholeheartedly, walking a little faster than the other two to get ahead of them.

Sirius laughed and called out after him before he Disapparated, "Make sure you bring her back to Harold's later – I want to shake her hand!"

Once on Rose's front porch, Remus knocked eagerly on the front door and waited. Rose opened the door swiftly, her face lighting up the moment she registered Remus's presence.

"Hi," said Remus breathlessly, and got his reply from Rose merely yanking him inside, shutting the door behind him, and kissing him briskly.

"Mmm, don't ever leave me for that long again," Rose said avidly, pushing off his cloak and lifting his shirt over his head.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Remus grinned.

* * *

James and Sirius returned with wine for Harold, vodka, some fire whisky, and enough beer to satisfy even Sirius. Lily grimaced at the sight of it.

"Honestly, how much did you two _spend_ on all of that?"

"No worries, Lil, it was all on me," Sirius smirked. "I do intend on finishing the majority of it, after all."

"Where did Remus get to?"

"Oh!" said Sirius, lighting up wickedly. "Why, Remus went to—"

"He went to get Rose," James interrupted safely, grinning at Sirius.

Lily eyed the two of them and James quickly pushed Sirius in the direction of the kitchen before he blurted out anything ridiculous. James returned to Lily's side and sighed dramatically. Just under an hour later, Remus and Rose showed up quietly and calmly. Remus had somehow lost his gloomy look of tragic loneliness, but he just managed to keep his newfound glee subdued.

Tamaris had finally finished gathering her luggage and saying her goodbyes to Harold and Darlene; she and Sirius both waltzed towards the front foyer, the two suitcases bobbing merrily behind them. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, however, when he laid eyes on Rose, who was giving her cloak to Remus to hang up next to his.

"Moony!" Sirius said gleefully. "_My_, you were gone awhile – you almost missed Tamaris!"

"But I haven't," Remus said in tranquil assurance.

Tamaris rolled her eyes at Sirius and drew towards Remus, hugging him affectionately. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, you."

"I'll be good," Remus smirked.

Tamaris grinned at him and departed, leaving Sirius alone with Remus and Rose. Sirius grinned evilly and folded his arms, examining the two.

"Please don't start, Sirius," Remus pleaded, though looking quite amused.

"I haven't done anything!" Sirius said innocently, now focusing his attention primarily on Rose.

"Well, what is it, then, Sirius?" Rose sighed impatiently.

"Just… just admiring the two of you," Sirius said simply, looking like he was holding back his more embarrassing comments.

Rose slipped her hand into Remus's and led him deeper into the house, soon finding Lily and James. James grinned lots and exchanged meaningful looks with Sirius while Lily greeted the two warmly.

"How's work been this last week?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Boring and uneventful, really," Rose shrugged.

"I bet you missed having Remus around," Sirius said daringly. "I feel like we should have left him behind, he was more trouble than he was worth. You two will soak each other up like sponges now that he's back, though, I'm sure."

Remus shot Sirius a threatening look.

"Don't mind him, Rose," said Darlene, entering the room. "He absorbs alcohol before it touches his lips."

"It's alright, I was prepared for some kind of graceless remark from him," Rose smiled, looking at Sirius with an expression of amused pity.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't smashed already – are you going to come back and help Harold and I?" Darlene asked Sirius.

"No," Sirius shook his head, "I'll want to stay here and bug Rose."

Darlene rolled her eyes at him and left again, and Sirius hopped over to the seat next to Rose and collapsed into it, gazing at her intently and mischievously.

"Are you still coming on Thursday?" Remus asked quietly, trying not to attract Sirius's attention to their conversation.

"Thursday?" Rose questioned.

"What happens Thursday?" Sirius asked nosily. Remus narrowed his eyebrows at him.

"Oh – Thursday! Oh, I'd forgotten completely," Rose bit her lip. "I think it should be alright 0 I'll be off work after four and I won't have to be back until Sunday…"

"Are your hours evening out yet, Rose?" Lily enquired.

"They did for about half a week, but as soon as Chris was whisked away again everything went back to the usual havoc."

"Chris left _again_?" Lily cried, shocked. "I thought that that was the last conference!"

"It was – they bumped evaluations up from May to January. St Mungo's is last and Chris must be present for all of the other hospital's turns before it's ours," Rose explained.

"So when is he due back?"

Rose shrugged. "Our evaluations are schedules for January twenty-fifth and –sixth, so I imagine he'll return then or shortly before."

"Why is it such a huge deal?" James asked irritably, very aware of Lily's dramatic change in mood at the news.

"Chris is just…" Lily said, smiling lightly, but no words of explanation were formed.

"He has a really unique way of running things," Rose said, shrugging again.

"He brings a certain order with him, effortlessly," Lily managed to articulate. "When he's not around everything seems so chaotic – it seems like Hendron never left."

James scoffed but Remus nodded in agreement.

"He was the only thing that kept me under control for awhile. He's a very decent bloke.""

James rolled his eyes in further disgust and adjusted Harry in his lap. Lily patted his knee, now sensing his discomfort with the topic.

"_Thursday_," Sirius repeated, finally, out of silence. "I've got it! Are you going to be with Remus for the full moon?"

"That's the plan," Remus replied for her, looking defensive.

"You are a gutsy one, aren't you," Sirius grinned. "You're really up for a night with an unpredictable wolf with _very _sharp teeth?"

Remus glowered at Sirius and Rose nodded defiantly. "Why wouldn't I be?" she simpered.

"Because scars aren't temporary," Sirius said, hopping up and yanking his shirt up around his chin, leaning closer to Rose for her to examine what appeared to be a vicious bite on his side. "That was on a good night, he was perfectly calm and all I did was _accidentally_ step on your tail—"

James laughed. "Ooh – show her the one on you ankle!"

Lily pulled a grotesque face and quickly pleaded, "Please don't, Sirius, I hate that one!"

Sirius let his shirt fall back down over his torso and whipped off his sock, hopping on one foot to hold the other high for Rose to see. "He ripped the flesh right off – I was limping for weeks—"

"That's _enough_, Sirius," Remus hissed.

Sirius stopped hopping but still held his foot in the air, eyebrows raised. "What's the matter?"

"I really don't need you talking about me like I'm some kind of horrible monster," Remus snapped. He sighed heavily and added, "Not now…"

Sirius looked at Rose, who was fixated on his ankle, still dangling in front of her, looking terrified. He put his foot back on the ground and smiled awkwardly. "That – that was – that was before the potion, though," he managed to spit out, collapsing back onto the couch and pulling his sock back on.

"Come to think of it," James started, "I don't think we've ever transformed with you with the potion, Moony. I mean, you told us it was a bit of alright, but we never actually got to see what a difference it made."

"Krystle never needed to take on her Animagus form once we used the potion," Remus said heavily, and he turned his head away from them, clearly fuming.

Harry released a giggle the finally broke the gloomy silence that made James jump. Lily mused and stood up, holding her arms out for James to hand him to her. "Maybe you should go and see how your dad is coming along."

James nodded and left the others, making his way through the house to the kitchen. Harold was alone in the kitchen and was unscrewing a bottle of wine.

"Where's Darlene?" James asked.

"She was whisked away by the sudden idea of sending an owl to someone," Harold said, smiling lightly. "Everything going alright out there? Sirius hasn't offended Rose yet?"

"Not yet, but close," James laughed, helping his father by grabbing some glasses from the cabinet.

"How's everything been on your trips?" Harold asked.

"Fine, everything's fine," insisted James. "Why do you ask?"

"I've hardly had a chance to talk to you since before you left for Scotland," Harold explained. "I was curious to see what kind of problems you ran into Voldemort-wise."

"Nothing in Mexico, but we didn't exactly hang around in the wizarding area, we were such tourists. Scotland, though – well, it was easy to see something was up around there. People were quiet about it, but they were sure scared of something," James shook his head, looking puzzled.

"I thought as much," Harold sighed. "And… how are you and Lily? No troubles?"

"No, we're fine," James rolled his eyes.

"I just want to make sure you didn't—"

"It's fine!" James said heatedly. "I'm not a complete arse, Dad – why do you always feel the need to check up on us like we're a ticking bomb?"

Harold pursed his lips and turned away silently, pouring wine into two of the glasses. He looked up at James, who still appeared angry, and smiled at him again. "Your mother and I nearly divorced, you know."

"What!" James cried.

"Yeah, a few months after you were born. I was shit at it, James," Harold admitted, now grinning a little. "Our relationship, our marriage – I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I loved her so much but I always found some way or another to screw up and upset her. I messed up terribly and she told me she couldn't handle any more of it whether I knew what I was doing wrong or not."

"Why did you never tell me about this?" James asked, no longer angry but very surprised.

"I would've a long time ago but I didn't want you to think that we weren't happy… I didn't want you to remember her like that," Harold shrugged.

"And what did you do that annoyed her so much?"

"I told her that I was tired of her handing you to me the second I walked in the door after work," Harold said, shaking his head at himself. "I'd had a bad work day and I was exhausted and I always said stupid things when I was that way… she lost it."

James's eyes widened more. "_You_ said that to Mum?"

"I did, and she left you with me for a day and a half. I thought she was walking out on us when she only went to her parents' to fume. When she came back to get you, she came home to a destroyed house and a distraught husband. I was a complete mess, suddenly having to take care of you on my own… Kind of like I was when she died…" Harold said, looking down at his feet for a few moments before continuing, "I know I'm to blame every time you screw something up with Lily because you don't know any better – because I never taught you any better – because _I _don't know any better."

James blinked several times, still looking completely perplexed. "You aren't to blame when I bugger things up, Dad. If anything, I've just barely managed to keep a hold on things because of you."

Harold smiled amusedly. "I'm not trying to accuse you of being a perpetual screw up when I ask how things are between the two of you… I just worry that you'll make the same mistakes I did because I was too young to know any better."

"I will make the same ones, without a doubt," James said hopelessly. "But about Mum – once she saw how lost you were when she left, she forgave you, right?"

"No, not really. I was always a mess without her, James. It took about a week to sort it all out, halfway through which we were both ready and set on ending it."

James shook his head in disbelief.

"James, can you help me for a minute?" Lily called from the foyer.

"In a minute," James called back to her, looking like he wanted to interrogate his father further. Harold shot his son a stern, wary look, and James grinned rather goofily and muttered a quick "Thanks!" to his father before leaping out of the kitchen.

* * *

After a particularly quiet lunch (most of those who were eating were realizing how shattered they were), Harold left James, Remus, and Sirius to clean whilst he slipped away to get to some unfinished work he'd left downstairs. Sirius groaned when left responsible for the washing up, but as Remus was still glaring at and ignoring him, he felt it was an opportune moment to get to the bottom of the issue.

"You two must be doing really well, Remus," James started, seeing that Sirius was struggling with his words, "her being with you for the full moon and all…"

Sirius nodded fervently. "How on earth did you convince her, anyways?"

"Convince her?" Remus repeated. "Sirius, she brought it up in the first place!"

"Remus, I was—"

"Trying to freak her out with the bloody scars! Are you aiming to screw things up for me?" Remus spat.

"Moony, I don't think he meant anything by it," James offered.

"Then what the hell _did _he mean by it?"

"We were just having a laugh, Remus!" Sirius said frantically. "I was surprised that _you_ even agreed to transforming with her!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus snapped.

"You hardly know her, Remus – sure, date her, have her over with us, fuck her for all I care, but you need to be careful!"

"Sirius, I've been transforming once a month for the last thirteen years! I understand it a hell of a lot more than you do and I know what I am and am not capable of handling!" Remus said heavily, though seemingly calmer. "I didn't impulsively decide to do this or I would have just let her forget about it! She's already agreed and I don't need her feeling like she needs to be afraid of me."

"I don't think it made her afraid of you, Rem," James suggested, timidly again.

"The look on her face said otherwise, James," Remus snapped at him. "And Sirius, I don't need you painting a picture of what happened in the past before she experiences what it's like now. _Please_ don't go fucking this up for me… You've no idea how important it is to me."

"I –" Sirius started, ready to fire back another retort, but James narrowed his eyes meaningfully in his direction, making him reconsider his words. "Alright, Remus. It's not my intention to bugger it up; I'm sorry. I'll… try to be more careful with what I say around her."

"Thanks," Remus muttered half-heartedly, starting to back out of the kitchen. "Oh, and you didn't just tread on my tail, you rolled over _on top of me_," he added with a grin.

* * *

At five o'clock on Thursday, Rose arrived at Remus's house. She knocked at the door anxiously, wary of what was going to occur that night. Remus opened the door finally, yawning and looking like he'd just gotten out of bed.

"Hello," he smiled. "You can back out now if you've changed your mind."

"Don't be ridiculous; I haven't changed my mind," Rose rolled her eyes and brushed past him into the house. "You… you did take the potion, though, right?"

Remus chuckled and closed the door. "Oh no, I thought it might be_ fun_ to try it the other way with you…"

Rose tutted loudly and dropped her bag and coat next to the banister. She turned and faced Remus, arms folded across her midriff, looking expectantly at him.

"Relax, _doctor_," Remus shook his head, sauntering into the kitchen.

Rose followed him and eased into a chair, biting her lip. Remus made her some tea and sipped from a mug he had already set out on the table for himself, scowling after each gulp.

"You're just going to scare yourself unnecessarily getting all nervous like this," Remus sighed.

"I'm not nervous!" said Rose indignantly. "I… I just don't know what to – what to expect…"

"It'll be fine," he smiled. "Do you want to go down now?"

Rose nodded slowly. "Sure."

Remus finished the last of his drink, wincing slightly, and than started down the hallway to the basement. Rose followed slowly and waited for Remus to hit the light before she, too, trudged down the steps into the stone room. Remus had made a few slight improvements since Rose had last visited; the wooden chair was pushed into the far corner of the square room and Remus's old blankets were folded and placed on top of it. Remus had taken his red comforter and pillows from his bedroom and laid them out instead.

"Hopefully you'll be comfortable down here for the night," Remus shrugged, walking over to the trunk and kneeling in front of it.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," said Rose, and she sat down on the blanket and pulled her shoes off.

Remus locked the trunk and then sat down next to Rose. He had the key on the end of a silver chain, which he put around Rose's neck.

"What's this?" she asked him, looking down at it.

"For the trunk over there," said Remus gravely. "If you for any reason should get scared, I'd really rather you not use your wand or anything – stunners sometimes don't work when I've transformed, and when they do, I have a hell of a time the following day getting over it. You can open the trunk and get it out as a security if you want… and… if anything bad should happen, just in case… go ahead and use it."

"What's in it?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

Remus's serious expression turned into a contradictory smile. "A gun."

"Whoa, Remus – I—"

"Trust me, Rose… If anything happens… I doubt it will, I mean… it's worked every single time since I started using the potion… but if something were to happen, I'd much rather you were safe."

Rose gripped the key and nodded. Remus smiled again, nudging her shoulder and rolling back on the blankets. He pulled off his socks, lifted himself to remove his shirt, and settled back down again.

"Is this formal procedure or are you just showing off?" Rose smiled cheekily.

Remus grinned as he unbuttoned the front of his trousers and elevated his hips to scoot then down his thighs. "Seems pointless to waste twelve sets of clothes a year to the cause – and it's not my fault you consider _this_ something to show off," he added, rolling his eyes though still looking thoroughly amused. After removing them and his boxers fully, he tossed it all to the side and relaxed again, glancing casually at the stairs leading out of the basement and then to Rose.

"I'm staying, Remus," said Rose firmly.

"I didn't say anything," Remus smiled again, looking dreadfully exhausted. "Anyways… just… don't panic if I get a bit funny…"

"Funny?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah," said Remus, "and because I'm under Wolfsbane, it'll be a little bit of a different transformation – I'll keep my mind throughout, so my body will resist to the changes and it'll be a lot slower than is normally the case. Oh, and if I get to sleep before sunrise, it's best not to wake me so I can regain as much energy as possible, so feel free to wander the house, eat something, whatever you want. You'll be fine."

"Okay," Rose nodded. She took Remus's hand as he held it up to her, and he yanked her down into his arms. Rose rested her head on his shoulder and placed one hand gently over his torso. Remus breathed in deeply and shut his eyes. Within ten minutes, Rose began to sense his discomfort. Aside from his breathing increasing dramatically, Rose felt Remus's ribs beneath her palm shifting.

Remus sat up abruptly and scooted a few inches away from Rose, clutching his side and losing all remaining colour from his face. He brought himself to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly gasping for air. Rose sat, simply stunned, watching as Remus shuddered violently and his eyes jerked open, no longer gentle blue as they had been, but green, dilated, and animal-like. Remus cried out and gripped his chest, his nails extending into sharp claws that pressed into his skin. He wheezed and fell forward on his forearms as his chest broadened; his shaking arms and fingers elongated and darkened with fur.

Rose bit her lip as Remus's face slowly altered into something quite unrecognizable. As almost all of his human characteristics became hidden under thick muscle and smooth hair, Remus began to whimper gently, slowly lowering his body to rest on the floor.

* * *

Rose didn't sleep at all that night. She sat very rigid and silent, watching Remus and waiting for something – anything – to happen. He lay quietly in the blankets, however, not sleeping either, staring up at the ceiling and whining occasionally. The wolf finally closed its eyes a bit before dawn, and Rose felt it was safe then to lay down next to him and rest her eyes. She fell into a light, uneasy sleep for a few hours, and when she next jerked awake, Remus had returned to his normal form and was curled up along her side.

Remembering his wish to be left asleep, Rose slunk away from Remus's sleeping form and crept up the basement stairs. From there, she ventured into the heart of the house to see what kind of changes Remus had begun to make. On the whole, the house appeared much brighter; drapes and curtains had been pulled open to invite light in, personal items had been put away properly, and everything had been cleaned. Remus's room held the most significant changes, and when Rose poked her head inside to glance around, she couldn't at first tell why it looked so much larger.

The spot where Krystle's vanity table had been placed was taken over by a very handsome, ancient-looking chest. The bedside tables were cleared of photographs and held Remus's organized books, and the bed was dressed in a new, forest-green spread.

Rose slipped inside and opened up the doors on the armoire next to the bed. Even the contents of his wardrobe seemed roomier; Krystle's belongings were gone. Rose picked up Remus's housecoat from the armoire and shut it, leaving the room with one final glance and the new addition to the room, the chest. Rose returned to the basement, where Remus was now beginning to stir.

"Sorry, Remus – I didn't wake you, did I?"

Remus rolled onto his back and shook his head, then slicked his hair back, out of his eyes, and dropped his arms back to his side. Rose sat next to him and pulled a blanket over the two of them.

"How was it? Was – was I okay?" Remus asked shakily.

"You were fine," Rose nodded. "I thought you said you keep your mind – do you not remember?"

"I rarely do," Remus mumbled. "It's like a dream, really."

Rose lowered herself next to Remus and examined his body. Her eyes fell across four gashes in his chest. "You cut yourself."

Remus glanced down and shrugged. "That's nothing."

Rose leaned over him and kissed him gently. "I was going to go and have a shower and let you sleep – should I leave you to rest for a little while?"

"No, I'll get up now," said Remus, thumbing the cuts with a furrowed brow.

Rose stood and handed Remus his robe, which he took and tossed on. He followed Rose up to the first floor of the house, where she bent down in front of her bag to retrieve some clothes. As she stood again, Remus's hands weaved around her body and his lips went to her neck.

"Are you going to let me shower?" Rose asked innocently.

"Certainly!" said Remus immediately, kissing her cheek. "I'll be joining you, naturally."

Rose laughed and continued up the stairs, Remus on her tail. She dropped her clean clothes on the bathroom floor and went immediately to the tap to start the water.

"Alright, let's see if we can't help out the wound," Rose declared, pulling off her shirt and letting it fall to the floor before going to the medicine cabinet to see what she could salvage. "I'm looking for…" she said as she squinted to read labels on opaque bottles, "essence… of…"

"Murtlap, top shelf," Remus said, closing the lid of the toilet and sitting himself down.

"Beautiful," Rose muttered, snatching it and unscrewing the lid. "Now then, let's see what we can do about – oh, er," she paused, eying his chest, which was concealed by the housecoat.

"What? Oh!" Remus jumped up and dropped the robe altogether, rather speedily, then sat back down.

Rose smirked and began spreading the potion. "What were you clawing at, anyways?"

Remus looked up at her dashingly, neither smiling nor frowning, a subtle trace of awe and yearning visible on his face. "My heart," he said nonchalantly.

Rose paused her fingers' movement and stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

Remus chuckled nervously and looked pointedly away from her. "It felt fit to burst, Rose, physically. Everything sort of… expands…"

Rose nodded slowly and finished up covering his injury before returning the bottle to the cabinet and letting the mirror swing shut.

"Do you love me?" Remus asked suddenly, though still quite casually.

Rose looked at him and began to remove the rest of her clothes. "In ridiculous, copious amounts."

"Even… even now?"

"Unquestionably, Remus – what would have changed my mind?" she replied as she advanced to the shower to test the water with her hand and adjust it.

"Because you just spent a night with some freak who has the tendency to try and rip out his own heart."

"What are you trying to do, exactly?" Rose snapped. "Are you trying to force me to give up? Is that it?"

"Not really," Remus replied, still rather indifferently. "I'm just trying to figure out why you're looking at me so oddly, like you're analyzing me."

"I – I'm not!" said Rose, completely taken aback.

"Then stopping eyeing me like you are, or just ask me exactly what it is you're trying to figure out!" Remus exhaled angrily.

"I was… I was just – just curious…" Rose said softly, dropping her gaze, "about what you did with all of it."

"All of what?"

"Her stuff," Rose answered. "Krystle's things."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "_That's_ what this is about?"

"It's nothing, Remus – you just didn't tell that you were doing anything with it, it took me by surprise!"

"Do I need your permission to start moving on?"

"I just thought you would have shared this with me," Rose shrugged.

"Because you're my psychiatrist or because you're my girlfriend?" Remus asked sternly.

"Well… both – but you are not my patient anymore, Remus, and though I still want to see you come above everything that's happened, I can't persuade you to or dissuade you from turning your life upside down. I'm not going to act like you need to report to me, especially not while I'm standing here in your bath with you, naked."

Remus cracked a grin as she kneeled down in front of him, looking rather helpless in the situation.

"If I had not been assigned as your therapist and we'd come together some other way, I would _still_ want to help you, and I just hope you'll let me," Rose said, and she lowered her forehead to his knee.

Remus put his hand on Rose's shoulder. "I knew I needed to do this the day I came back here and it didn't feel like home – it was just a standing reminder of Krystle. I was finally able to follow through and finish it, on my own. I'm giving most of her stuff to her best friend. I kept some of it and put it in a chest to hold on to."

"And… and you're okay?" Rose asked, looking up at him.

"So far," Remus nodded. "And, although I didn't need you to hold my hand to do it, you're my motivation to get out of bed in the morning."

"Yeah, right," Rose scoffed. "Without me you wouldn't get into the shower for a—"

"I'm being serious!" Remus interjected. "I'd be a wreck without you backing me up."

"I'll always back you up, Remus," said Rose sincerely.

"Thank you," Remus said softly, brushing Rose's hair out of her face and kissing her forehead. "Will you stay again tonight with me?"

"Here?"

"Yeah, why not?" Remus replied, gripping her by her sides and pulling her up to eyelevel, immediately bringing his lips to her jaw line.

"If that's what you'd like," said Rose, melting under his touch, "I don't see a problem with it."

"I'll make you some breakfast, too," Remus started, standing and pulling Rose up with him, his hands beginning to wander her body.

"No, no, no – you must be exhausted, Remus – I can—"

"As must you be, I don't imagine you got any more sleep than I did, don't worry about it. Besides," Remus purred in a low, fetching voice, "you'll be starving after our nice, long, steamy _shower_."

* * *


	90. Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

Harry wasn't just crying; he was screaming.

"Lily, this is useless, it isn't working!" James said angrily, picking up yet another cold pacifier that Harry had spat out and tossing it onto the bedside table.

"It's working, he's just making a fuss," Lily sighed heavily, walking back over to the bed with a cup. "Try the clove oil, it worked well yesterday."

James frowned and dipped his fingers in the oil and then offered them to his son. Harry stopped crying at once and happily let his father massage his gums. Lily grinned at him.

"See? You'll be fine; just try and keep him happy for another hour until Kitty gets here."

"I wish you didn't have to go – it's supposed to be your day off, you know," James said bitterly.

"I know," Lily nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed and adjusting Harry's shirt so it properly covered his belly. "Things will get back to normal this week, I promise – Chris is due back any day, so my hours will go down again."

"I hope so," James mumbled, resisting a very tempting eyeroll at the mention of Chris's name.

"Alright, I'd better run," Lily muttered, leaning to kiss Harry on top of his head.

"Hey," James said, grabbing Lily's wrist before she turned to Disapparate. She paused and looked at him questioningly. "Home for dinner, right?"

"What? Oh – yeah, sure," Lily nodded distractedly.

"I mean it," James added firmly. "You had more than enough late nights last week."

"Dinner," Lily smiled convincingly. "Have it ready."

"Deal," James smiled, pecking her cheek before she vanished.

Lily rushed to the top floor of St Mungo's and entered the staff room to retrieve her robes. Work had been frantic this January, and Chris's absence didn't make matters any better. Day shifts had shown capable witches and wizards pouring through the front doors of the hospital with complete paranoia – there were attacks every day, and it was beginning to be a hassle to sort out the real injuries from the alleged.

"Some old geezer just spent the last forty minutes trying to convince Miriam and I that he was under the Imperius Curse," Rebecca told Lily as she arrived on the ward they were assigned to clear out.

"It is getting a bit ridiculous, isn't it? I bet Markus Mulligan wouldn't have given us so much grief yesterday if Chris had been here to sort through the new entries," Lily said bitterly, flicking her wand at each of the beds in the ward so they sheets soared into the air and landed in a heap at her feet.

Gwen poked her head into the ward hopefully, her face lit up. "There you two are – you won't believe who's wandering around downstairs with a bunch of snooty officials."

"Is he back?" Lily exclaimed, picking up all the sheets in a frenzy.

"Well," Gwen said, grinning, "_someone_, who looked very frustrated and _especially_ worn – though, surprisingly professional in his suit – is skulking along with said officials."

"He's wearing a suit? Like an actual dressy suit?" laughed Rebecca, shoving the last of the clean blankets and sheets in the cupboard and shutting it.

"They all journeyed through London," Gwen nodded, also looking amused by the thought. "He doesn't look too pleased. I imagine he can only tolerate their drivel for so long."

"He's far too proud for that nonsense," Rebecca agreed.

"Have they finished evaluations yet, or are they still at it?" asked Lily eagerly as Gwen led her and Rebecca back out to the corridor.

"Last I saw they were doing random ward checks on the second floor. I imagine they're nearly finished."

"_This_ I've got to see," Rebecca said slyly. "You coming, Lily?"

"You go ahead," Lily shook her head, grinning. "I'll finish up this floor."

Gwen and Rebecca hurried for the staircase while Lily stepped into the remaining ward on the floor and gathered the last of the laundry. Once the ward was cleared and Lily had double-checked all the rooms on the floor, she waltzed down the stairs to the first floor to admit new overnight patients to their wards.

There was some congestion in the foyer due to the many officials that were chatting monotonously in a swarm, a few of them starting to trickle out of the hospital through the front doors. Lily spotted Chris immediately; she figured he must have been the youngest of all the administrators, though he only stood out by being the only one without a tie finishing off his suit. Chris was talking to three of the oldest looking wizards in the room; he looked up as the welcome witch handed Lily clipboards for two new overnight patients and made eye contact with her. Lily beamed at him, but Chris simply turned around and guided the few he was conversing with towards the exit.

Annoyed, Lily called upon "Richard Rutherford" and "Martin Sukasek" and showed them hastily to their ward on the third floor. Rebecca and Gwen caught up with Lily as she closed the door behind herself, still agitated.

"What a riot," Rebecca grinned. "I've _never_ seen him looking so formal before."

"Nor so stiff," Gwen nodded.

"Did you talk to him?" asked Lily.

"Briefly," Rebecca nodded. "There're still a few evaluators hanging around that he's trying to get rid of so he can finally buckle down, I suppose. He looks stressed."

"And he hasn't even been back for an hour and already it seems more orderly," Gwen said. "About bloody time," she added as she parted ways with Lily and Rebecca and headed up a flight.

"Anyways," Lily forwarded to Rebecca, "Rutherford must be on the mend already; he seems well enough to complain that he doesn't have enough pillows to prop himself for his evening _Prophet_."

"For crying out loud," Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I'll go grab some more."

"Alright, meet you back here, I'm going to grab the last of the new admissions," said Lily, turning and heading back downstairs. She reached the landing of the second floor and walked straight into Chris, who had been looking down at the buttons on his shirt, trying to undo the topmost few.

"Oh! Sorry, I –" Lily started, but Chris grinned and hugged her. Lily turned scarlet.

"Sorry about back there," Chris murmured quickly as he released her. "Those geriatrics have been a right pain in the arse today, and I wanted them gone. How are you? How's everything been?"

"It's been a _nightmare_," Lily said, but she smiled nonetheless. "I'm glad you're back to sort things out – unless you're running off again for some important conference?"

"No, no," Chris shook his head. "I'm staying put for awhile now – that is, of course, if they found me capable of running the place in our evaluation. Er, Donald didn't screw up too badly on his end of things?"

"No, it was fine," Lily insisted. "Rose is working well in our department, now, too."

"Good," Chris beamed. They both looked at each other plainly for a moment, now at a loss for words.

"Er, well – I'd better gather the last of the new patients," said Lily, pointing down the stairs that Chris stood in the way of.

"Right," Chris nodded, standing aside and letting her pass. "I'll just go and change and then I'll catch up with you."

Lily fled down the last flight of stairs, her frustrations instantly settled. There had been one more patient to put in a ward overnight remaining, and Miriam had already taken the charge. Lily settled with grabbing some final paperwork from the Welcome Witch to file and had nearly turned to retreat upstairs when she noticed Remus sitting in the waiting area.

"Remus!" Lily called, approaching where he sat.

Remus looked up from the large, ancient-looking book he'd been immersed in and grinned sheepishly when he spotted Lily. "Hullo."

"Waiting for Rose to finish her night shift?" Lily asked, sitting lightly on the hard-backed chair next to him.

"Yeah," Remus nodded. "Pathetic little sod, aren't I?"

"Not at all," Lily laughed.

"I think I'm early, but I'd finished my London errands, so I thought I'd just swing by and sit and read until she was done," Remus explained, looking up at the clock on the wall of the waiting room.

"What were you doing in London?"

"I had some business to take care of at Gringotts," said Remus as he carefully folded the page of his book and closed it. "How are you doing? Not over-working yourself, I hope…"

"Workaholic, as always," Lily shrugged. "As Rose is turning out to be, as well."

"I noticed," Remus nodded. "Hopefully Chris returning will add some slack?"

"Definitely," Lily reassured him. She stood. "Come upstairs with me; Rose should be just finishing up."

"Oh, er – I can just – I mean, I don't mind waiting here," Remus fumbled, pulling the oversized book under his arm.

"Don't be silly, come on," said Lily, pulling him up by the elbow and leading the way upstairs.

Back on the third floor, Rose had already left the ward she'd been working in and was chatting with Rebecca and Gwen in the hallway. She glanced up as Lily approached, doing a double take when she realized Remus accompanied Lily.

"And here I was thinking _I _was going to be early!" Rose exclaimed, rushing towards him and throwing her arms around his waist.

"Someone sounds a bit sleepy," Remus chuckled, putting an arm around her shoulder and sneaking a soft kiss to her temple. "Am I allowed to steal you away yet?"

"Yes, I just need to grab my things from upstairs – and I want to say hi to Chris very quickly," said Rose.

"Right," Remus smiled, "shall I wait downstairs, then? You'll take forever; you always do."

"No, no – come with," Rose insisted, taking his hand firmly and starting forward, "I'll hurry, I—"

Footsteps sounded on the stairs, and Chris descended, peeking around the corner from the landing to observe.

"Surely all _four_ of you don't need to look after Lupin," he tutted, then he stopped, noticing Rose's hand in Remus's.

Rose blushed. Remus gripped her hand so she wouldn't have the urge to edge it away.

"You must be off now," Chris said to Rose, glancing at his watch. "Lovely to see you again, short though it was."

Rose sighed heavily, giving Remus a quick look before stepping forward to Chris's side. "I still have to grab my cloak; walk me upstairs."

Chris suppressed a smile and turned on his heel, nodding curtly at Remus. "Lupin… Ladies."

Rose followed him.

"I'll go wait downstairs and let you get to work," Remus said softly, staring at the place where Chris had stood.

"We're going to have dinner at Harold's tomorrow night, Remus – would you join us?" Lily asked before he turned for the stairs.

"I'll try," Remus nodded, smiling before he departed.

Upstairs, Rose busied herself with her handbag to avoid eye contact with Chris. He stood in the doorway, studying her. Once she had started to pull on her cloak, Chris construed that she would not be the one to start the conversation.

"I don't even know where to start," he said. Rose paused halfway through doing up the clasp. "How about, _how long has this been going on_?"

"Not very," Rose said simply.

"Alright. How about, _what are you thinking_?"

"That isn't very just—"

"_Rose_," Chris said heavily, stepping forward. "He's your patient!"

"_Was_," Rose stressed. "And anyways, he hardly _was_ a patient. They only sent him to us because they couldn't justify sending him to Azkaban for grieving—"

"Listen to you!" Chris chuckled. "Do you really want to get involved with a man as unstable as he is? He just lost someone that he loved, and if he's just rebounding, do you really think it's a good thing for you? _And_, he was your _patient_!"

"I know… and I definitely wouldn't have done this if he was a regular patient… he's just…" Rose stopped, staring down dreamily.

"Look at the messes you get into when I'm not around," Chris shook his head, looking at her as if she was a child who's drawn on the walls.

Rose furrowed her brow. "I got myself into all of this before you left, I—"

"Ah, so he _was_ still your patient," Chris raised his eyebrows.

Rose glared. "Chris, please… Just give me some time to figure things out. I promise I'm not being naive about it."

Chris considered her for the shortest moment and nodded. "Fair enough."

They were silent on the climb down the stairs, and Chris stopped on the landing and watched Rose kiss Remus hello. The two of them left St. Mungo's, hand in hand.

* * *

Once Rose and Remus had found a quiet street in London to Disapparate from, Rose went immediately to the kitchen to boil water for tea, leaving Remus in the entrance to remove his layers of sweaters.

"So did he give you a hard time?" Remus asked as he moved to his boots, delacing them and throwing them into the corner by the door.

"Who?" she called back over the growing whistle of the kettle.

"Chris!"

"Oh…" Rose mumbled, setting two teacups down on the counter with one hand and absently pulling a lock of hair behind her ear with the other. "Er, no – not really. It wasn't anything I hadn't already expected."

Remus joined her in the kitchen, grabbing his tea from her as she passed him to sit down quickly at the kitchen table.

"I need to get some boxes," Remus said, surveying her over his cup as she added far too much sugar to her own drink.

"Boxes? What for?" Rose said, eyebrows raised.

"I've just sold my house," Remus said, a feeling of vast satisfaction coming over him as he did so.

Rose spluttered for a moment. "You barely put it on the market a week ago!"

"I know!" Remus nodded.

"You haven't even begun to look for a _new_ place, what—"

"I know, Rose," Remus said firmly. "It happened a lot faster than maybe I wanted it to, but I got a lovely offer, and I've still got three weeks until I have to be out. If I don't find anything that I like by then, I've got plenty of people that I can stay with until I do."

"Wow," Rose breathed. "I can't believe how fast you're moving along with this. Are you sure you want to leave this house?"

"It's too much space for just me," Remus nodded, as if he had his answer ready to go in case anyone asked. "But I've got a lot more to do in the cleaning up department. I was hoping you'd help me pack?"

"Glad to," Rose nodded, finishing her tea. "And when you said plenty of people to stay with—"

"Of course," Remus interrupted, "you were my first thought on that, but I ruled you out quickly and would stay with either James or Sirius."

"How come?" Rose asked quietly, looking slightly hurt.

Remus grinned. "You'd _never_ make it in to work."

* * *

Lily Apparated home in a nervous state; she'd lost track of time while catching Chris up and didn't realize the time until Chris had mentioned that they'd skipped dinner. She hurried inside and threw her cloak and gloves over the banister of the stairs. Even though it was half past ten o'clock, the house was lit up as if it were noon. James seemed to have left lights on in almost every room. In the kitchen, candles were put out and the places were set (Lily's stomach gave a nervous little twitch), but there was no sign of any meal or chef.

Lily looked upstairs and found James sprawled out on their bed horizontally, still in his clothes, his glasses awry. Harry was in the centre of the duvet, propped up with a pillow and looking up at Lily with wide green eyes.

"Did Daddy fall asleep?" Lily whispered, grinning at her son and reaching across the bed to pick him up. Harry and Lily both stared down at James, a whimsical expression plastered to Harry's face. James emitted a single, quiet snore as Lily changed Harry and dressed him in a striped green jumpsuit. She lifted Harry over the edge of his crib and laid him down, turning immediately to her other sleeping baby.

"James," Lily said, a little louder than a whisper, sitting on the edge of the bed and touching his shoulder.

James started slightly as he opened his eyes, lifting his head to look around at Lily and fixing his glasses quickly. "Oh… what time is it?"

"Nearly eleven," Lily replied. "When did you fall asleep?"

"I brought Harry up here just before ten," James answered. He sat up and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses, looking exhausted and somewhat miserable.

"I'm so sorry, James," said Lily without delay. "It was another hectic day. Chris came back, but it's good – things will definitely calm down now. I'm off for the next three days."

James nodded slowly, looking over at the crib where Harry lay, eyes drooping. "I miss my wife," he said finally, quite softly.

Lily studied him; he turned back to look her in the eye, and she knew he was not just hurt that she had been late again, but it was something deeper. "We have been a little distant, haven't we?" she nodded at last.

James's stern face softened at once. "We can fix this. We need time for _us_."

Lily nodded her agreement. "Like I said – the next three days… aside from dinner tomorrow at your father's, I'll spend every _second_ of it with you."

James relaxed even more, lying back down and sighing contently. "I still haven't eaten anything," he said lazily.

"I thought you were going to have dinner ready!" Lily shook her head, smiling.

"Remus stopped by when I was about to start cooking," James explained. "He told me that Chris was back at work. I made a very bold but largely accurate guess that you'd be horrendously late, so I didn't bother."

"Just because Chris was back?"

James nodded, his eyelids drooping. He took off his glasses and tossed them onto a pillow at the head of the bed.

"What did Remus stop by for?"

"Oh – he had some news and a request, actually. He was hoping Sirius would be around, too, because he hasn't been able to catch him before or after work in the last three days," James replied.

"What was the news?" asked Lily, eagerly.

"He sold his house."

"He did _what_?" said Lily, plainly shocked.

"Yeah, I know," James nodded, eyes still closed. "A bit mad of him as he hasn't exactly found a new place yet, or even looked for one for that matter."

"I don't understand why he would sell a property like that—"

"Really?" James interrupted. "I understood completely the second he brought it up. It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Is it?" Lily asked, annoyed.

"I know I'd hate to return to an empty house where Krystle used to live. Must be agony for him," James shrugged, turning onto his side to adjust his comfort.

"I suppose," said Lily. "Well, what was his request?"

"He asked if he could stay with us for awhile – you know, in case he doesn't find a new place by the time he has to vacate – that is, if Sirius doesn't think it's a good idea on his end," James shrugged again, his voice growing quieter and sleepier.

"He'd rather stay with Sirius?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know that he'd _rather_, but Sirius does have the extra room," mumbled James as he rolled closer to Lily and rested his head on her thigh.

Lily smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his dishevelled hair. "Shall I go make something for us to eat, then?"

"No, no, no," said James, gripping her knee as if to keep her put. "We can catch up on meals tomorrow; for now I just want to sleep."

* * *

The next evening, Lily left Harry with James and Sirius while she helped Harold cook for their supper. James sat with his feet up on the coffee table in the sitting room, paperwork in his lap, brow furrowed. Determined not to make the same mistake Lily had the previous night, he'd left the Ministry regardless of the work that remained unfinished, convincing his coworkers that time needed to be spent polishing off all their latest intelligence on the whereabouts and happenings of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He took the files of the cases of the all the most notorious Death Eaters home to look over, as if reading the information again and again would solve the great mystery of stopping Voldemort's advancement. At the top of the pile was a file that James himself had put together in the beginning, one which had grown much thicker in the last six months. Staring at Iris Knight's history, no new sparks of ideas came to mind, only a sense of growing foreboding. Nonetheless, he thumbed through the pages while Sirius sat on the floor, Harry in his lap.

"You'd think that Lily's genes would help out just a little," Sirius said with frustration, combing Harry's hair back with his fingers, aiding it in standing even more on end. Sirius had brought up a number of different topics in the last half hour, well aware that James was oblivious to the attempts to converse, and talked more to Harry than to James.

Harry looked up as Sirius leaned over him, wiggling his tongue wildly and succeeding in making Harry giggle. Sirius laughed gleefully as Harry reached up to grasp the mouth behind which the tongue had disappeared; he caught the little hand in the air and kissed each finger, giving Harry another titter.

"Do you think Moony will show?" Sirius asked, raising his voice slightly so James would know that the question was directed to him.

"Er, dunno – Lil said he might," James muttered, scratching his head as he leaned in a touch closer to his papers.

"After all, if he really was trying to hunt me down for his urgent interrogating, you'd think he'd at least start by searching in the places I'm obvious to show up – especially when I announce so frequently where I am going every night," Sirius said pretentiously, handing Harry his rattle.

"Dunno," repeated James, signifying that he'd stopped listening once again.

"Ah, no worries! Here he is now!" said Sirius, grinning as he spotted Remus entering the house and approaching the sitting room. "Alright, Moony?"

"Hello, Sirius," Remus nodded, stopping inside the doorway and looking around at James as well, who seemed not to notice the new arrival.

"No Rose tonight?" asked Sirius.

"Late shift," Remus murmured. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you—"

"Dinner is ready, you three," Harold announced, also entering the room and clapping Remus on the shoulder.

"Mmm!" Sirius sounded loudly, scooping Harry under his arm and hopping up, fleeing from the room and leaving Remus in mid-sentence.

"Great to see you, Remus," Harold beamed. "I hear you've sold your house."

"Yes," Remus nodded, following Harold further into the house and into the dining room. "Quite quickly, too. I haven't even begun looking for a place, and I thought that I'd've gotten a job before it sold so I could know where to begin my search."

"Well, there's no rush in finding a new job," Harold started, taking his chair at the head of the table, next to Harry's highchair. "I'm still in need of help here. I've been lost without you these last few months. It seems I'm not as gifted at multi-tasking as I believed."

"Thank you," Remus nodded, sitting opposite Lily and grinning at her.

"You made it!" Lily said happily. "Rose must be working tonight?"

"That's not why I'm here," Remus said hastily.

"You're not fooling anyone, Moony," Sirius laughed, forcing a glass of wine into his hands. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Er, well," Remus started, but James interrupted by groaning loudly as he dropped himself into the chair beside Lily, still deeply immersed in the file he was reading.

Sirius rolled his eyes at him. "Are you going to be reading that thing all night, you prat?"

James didn't answer. Lily gently placed her hand on his forearm, making him jump and look round at everyone. "Sorry!" he exclaimed, closing the folder and tossing it onto the table. "I thought I was getting somewhere, but…"

"Anyways," Sirius said, shaking his head at James and turning his attention back to Remus as Lily stood and started passing around bread. "You were saying?"

"Right," said Remus, taking a long sip from his wine and forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the file on the table. "Er – oh, right… You have a spare room, yes?"

"Yeah," Sirius nodded as he plucked a cherry tomato from his salad and popped it in his mouth. "Dar did it up a bit like a guest room. Tamaris used to crash in it, but she's living with that mate of hers again in between her trips."

"How much rent are you charging?" Remus asked, smiling slyly.

Sirius gaped at him. "What's wrong with your place?"

"Nothing, but come the first of February it'll belong to someone else," Remus said casually.

"You sold it!" Sirius exclaimed. "I didn't realize you'd even put it up – I thought you were still thinking about it."

"So is that a 'yes, you can stay with me until you get a new place', or a 'no, take a hike'?" Remus grinned.

"Are you kidding?" Sirius laughed. "Of course you can, we'd love to have you! You do dishes and floors, right?"

"Right, we'll see," Remus grinned. "I've still got to pack and everything, so I'll be a couple weeks yet… but you understand it might be for a couple months? I don't want to rush into getting a place if I can't afford it—"

"No, no, no," Sirius shook his head. "That's fine. We'll have a blast."

"Will Darlene be okay with it?" Remus asked timidly, his smile faltering slightly. "She isn't particularly fond of Rose…"

"It's fine, mate, I can deal with Darlene," Sirius insisted, diving into his roast.

"Where is Darlene, anyway?" asked Lily.

"She went to her old work to track down that prick she used to work with," Sirius said, glowering and stabbing a roasted potato with more force than was necessary.

"_Language_," Harold hissed, shooting Sirius a dirty look in between spoonfuls of the squash he was feeding Harry.

"What for?" James pressed him on.

Sirius shrugged. "I s'pose she wants to find out if he sent that bastard from Ireland—"

"Sirius!" Harold started again.

"—sorry! Anyway, if she does find out it was him, she's going to try and charge the bugger – sorry," Sirius added apologetically, before Harold even opened his mouth to object. "You know, I really wish she'd just leave it. The chances of that bloke finding her again are so slim that she's doing her head in for no reason at all. If he was going to find her, he would've followed her immediately after Mexico."

"The chances of them running into each other on a different continent were excessive enough," Lily reminded him. "She wouldn't go anywhere near Ireland again, so the place he'll look for her after Mexico is Britain. Darlene probably just doesn't want to sit and wait until he finds her."

"And like Remus said," James added, "if there's even the smallest chance that he's a wizard or connected to wizards, she should be taking precautions. Remus, what did you— er… Remus?"

Remus was absently moving food around his plate with his fork, but staring determinedly at the file again. James looked at it, too, and noticed the Iris Knight labelled file was at the top of the pile. He stood and picked it up, muttering a quick, "Sorry, Rem," on his way out of the dining room. Harold stood and followed promptly.

James shoved the file hastily into the pile of work he'd left on the chair his cloak was hung over. He sighed heavily as Harold leaned against the doorframe of the sitting room.

"I'm sorry," said James immediately, still crouched in front of the chair. "I wasn't thinking—"

"Can I borrow you for a minute?" Harold interrupted, glancing back down the hall, and then to James again.

James stood slowly and then followed his father into his study downstairs. Harold closed the door behind them and stared at James for a few moments before speaking.

"I need a favour," he said in a hushed, hurried tone.

"What is it?"

"This stays between us, right? Don't say anything to Lily or Sirius about this," Harold blurted, turning to his desk, which was strewn with piles of work not up to his usual organized standard. He sat down and began shuffling piles of rolls of parchment and dusty texts. He froze and looked back at James. "Can you do that for me?"

"What's this about? Are – are you in trouble? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing like that," Harold said impatiently, brushing his questions aside quickly. "I need to know that you can help me with this, James."

James considered his father. Harold didn't look like he was in trouble, but his face was full of a kind of urgency that James had never seen before. He nodded slowly.

"This is something I can trust only my son with," Harold went on, more calmly, looking back at his desk and finding at once what he'd mislaid. He grasped a thick parchment envelope with both hands, stood, and turned to James. "I want you to find a safe place for this. Don't open it, just hide it, and don't tell anyone about… and just forget about it. Can I trust you with this?"

James stared at his name that Harold had written sharply on the top of the envelope. "Yeah… yeah, you can trust me."

"Thank you, James," Harold broke out into a relieved smile and thrust the envelope into James's hand. "Keep it safe," he muttered, clapping James on the shoulder and leaving him alone in the study.

James sighed and walked back upstairs. He approached his work files and made to tuck the envelope safely between the pages, but thought better of it and tucked it instead in his inside jumper pocket. He returned to dinner without a word, not answering Lily's questioning glances or Sirius's unsteady, "Alright, mate?"

Once everyone had finished their meals, Sirius replenished the wine glasses and Lily and Harold began to clear the dishes away. James sat Harry in his lap, bouncing him on his knee absently, and stared hopelessly at Remus, who had stayed quiet and distant during the remainder of dinner as well.

"I shouldn't have brought work to the table, Remus, I wasn't really thinking," James blurted suddenly. Sirius plopped onto the seat next to him and stared with wide eyes at Remus, sipping absently from his wine.

"It's… it's fine, James. It was just something I hadn't thought about in a long time, and I wasn't really prepared for it," Remus stammered. It seemed obvious that he'd been thinking of some justification to his behaviour, and he forced a small smile to make it more convincing.

"Do you and Rose still talk about… about that stuff?" Sirius asked curiously.

Remus stifled a chuckle. "Look… I understand how messed up things got last year. Grief made me a different person, but it wasn't really me. I know I'm not completely back to normal, but I'm not deranged and in need of therapy every second day. It just took me by surprise."

"I meant that it must be nice to have someone to talk to who knows how to deal with it properly," Sirius scoffed. "Darlene reacts very badly when I mention anything about… about anything, really. And she's obsessed with that scum from her work…"

James raised his eyebrows, surprised to hear anything negative from Sirius's mouth about Darlene. "Are you sure you're not being just a bit hard on her? She has gone through a lot, mate…"

"It's just that job, James," Sirius groaned, planting his brown in his palms. He glanced up helplessly. "I lost a year with her to that fucking job, and even after she leaves it to be _with me_, it's still taking her from me."

"She's had a lot of bad luck, so give her a break! She wants to sort it and make sure it doesn't come back to haunt either of you," James reasoned, giving Remus a pleading look.

Remus grinned sheepishly and picked up his wineglass to hide behind. "This isn't about sex, is it, Sirius?"

"Oh, _sod off_, Lupin," Sirius scowled, jumping out of his chair and turning to the kitchen.

"Sirius, wait – come on, Remus!" James cried, glowering.

"Take a joke for once, Sirius," Remus shook his head, still grinning.

Sirius turned in the door way and shot daggers at Remus. "I'll have you know that Darlene and I—"

"_Wow_ – we really don't need to go there!" Remus interjected quickly, holding his hands up in a mock shield. "Heaven forbid _anyone_ doubts that Sirius's sex life is anything less than satisfactory!"

"Sirius's sex life is less than satisfactory?" Lily repeated, stunned as she elbowed Sirius out of the doorway and returned to her seat.

James shuddered and planted his face in his hands as Sirius spluttered angrily for words. He gave up quickly and left the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lily grinned at Remus.

"He's just a bit touchy," Remus shrugged. "That whole big Darlene – work – Ireland thing – you know what, I don't even know anymore."

"She's still tied up with her old work, trying to track down her old partner to grill him," James explained.

"So much drama," Lily tutted.

* * *

Once Remus had a temporary living situation set up and the pressure to find a new place was eased, packing became his first priority, and a relaxing one. Harold offered to store Remus's furniture until he needed it, so all he needed to do was condense and box the rest. On the Thursday before he would move into Sirius's flat, Remus and Rose were finally at the halfway point.

"I can't believe that anyone could have this much stuff," Rose teased, piling the last box of china by the kitchenware.

"My parents went a bit nutty when they put stuff away for me. I think they were preparing me for my big family of eleven children or whatever delusion they'd talked themselves into," Remus scowled.

Rose glanced up from taping the box shut, amused. "That's a delusion, is it?"

"What, eleven kids?" Remus shot, whipping his head up to look at her. She grinned cheekily at him, and he laughed. "_Well_. Eleven was deluded. One or two might've been in the picture but I never thought I'd find anyone…"

Rose made her way to the sitting room and began gather the picture frames, vases, and candles for wrapping. "So is that something you want? Do you see kids in your future?"

Remus contemplated for a moment, watching Rose being careful not to make eye contact with him while she worked. He waited for her to look up at him expectantly before he answered. "I find that when I plan things they never turn out the way I want them to. All I want is a relationship, and I'd be happy to take anything and everything that comes with it."

"Good answer," Rose grinned, kneeling in front of the coffee table to empty its drawers. She retrieved a photo album and some tea lights, and began wrapping things in packing paper.

"Hey, what is that?" Remus asked before she set the album in the box. He sat on the couch behind her and took it from her, frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing," he responded hoarsely, peeking inside without opening it all the way. "I must have missed it when I cleaned out the house last month."

"Should – should I—?" Rose started, but Remus interrupted by standing abruptly and dropping the album to the couch and retreating to the kitchen. Rose sighed and picked up the album, debating whether or not Remus would want it packed away or not. She flicked the cover open and felt her stomach plummet.

Remus cleared his throat loudly and called from the kitchen, "How about some tea?"

Rose traced her fingers around the edges of the first photograph in the book and stared down at the beach where a lively Remus stood grinning, arms wrapped around a woman that could only be Krystle.

"Was that a yes, or what?" Remus asked, peering his head around the corner of the kitchen doorway.

"What? Oh – tea, yes!" Rose said quickly, shutting the album quickly and sliding it into the box. Remus nodded once and disappeared again. She gathered herself and followed Remus's trail back into the kitchen. Here, Remus looked years older than the photo, leaning over the counter and frowning at the teapot.

"Managing okay?" Rose asked, touching Remus's wrist lightly.

"I'm fine," Remus said gruffly.

"I'm glad to hear it," Rose smiled, reaching up to brush her fingers through his hair. "Should I pack that photo album for storing or do you want to take it to Sirius's?"

Remus grimaced and leaned forward to pour the tea. "Leave it out – and I'll… I'll store it with the rest of her stuff."

"Alright," Rose nodded. "We're making good progress; only the upstairs left now."

"Yeah," Remus sighed grumpily, pushing her tea forward. "I think we could use a break."

"Your motivation is inspiring, darling," Rose rolled her eyes, accepting the tea cup and carrying it to the table.

Remus chuckled and followed her. "Really, though. Let's get away from this mess and get something to eat – and I promise that I'll – I'll pack some more boxes before I go to sleep and I'll get up early tomorrow and prepare feverishly…"

"You sound _very _eager to get out of here – I really didn't need that much convincing," Rose grinned. "Maybe I should throw in a few conditions of my own…"

"I'll go get dressed," Remus laughed. "Be ready in ten minutes."

* * *

"I've got good news!" Darlene announced as she joined Sirius in the guest room with a stack of clean sheets for the bed.

Sirius raised his eyebrows and grabbed the ends of the sheet as Darlene shook it out. "I don't think I remember the last time you had some good news."

"Well, you haven't heard what it is yet," Darlene teased. "I was informed today that Samson is finishing his deep-cover mission this week."

"And you feel he needs more time off to put you in further danger?" Sirius guessed sarcastically, yanking the sheet down harder than necessary.

"Of course not – but they wouldn't tell me where he was while he was up to god knows what, so now that he's coming back to England for debriefing, I'll finally be able to corner the son of a bitch," Darlene said cheerfully, grabbing a cover for a pillow and beginning to stuff it inside.

"Does this mean you're going to stop going down to your old work and harassing people?"

"I wasn't harassing anyone!" Darlene said indignantly.

"Really, though – can we actually enjoy a day together now?"

"Sure," Darlene grinned, "a day of lifting boxes and Apparating back and forth from Remus's place all day – very enjoyable."

"So are they going to give you his address or will you still have to hunt for him?"

"No," Darlene shrugged. "I checked out his old flat and he's still living there."

Sirius frowned and tossed the pillows onto the made bed, and then scooped up the old sheets that were piled on the floor. "You've been to his flat?"

"Well, not recently," she shrugged again. "We were pretty good friends before I met you, though, so it's not the strangest thing in the world. He only started getting creepy when we went to Ireland. Can you grab that box for me?"

Darlene took the sheets from him and pointed at the last box that was being stored in the guest room as she backed out of the doorway. Sirius snatched it and quickly followed her into their bedroom. Darlene dropped the sheets in the laundry basket and perched on the end of the bed. She untied her shoelaces and looked expectantly at Sirius.

"Alright, so what will you do? Just turn up at his flat when you're sure he's back and confront him?"

"Pretty much. That box can go in the closet."

Sirius dropped the box at his feet and folded his arms. "Don't you think that's a bit dangerous? He might've been in contact with those mob nutters again – you might be throwing yourself right at them!"

"I think I'm done talking about this," Darlene muttered, kicking off her trainers and hopping up off the bed to open the closet door.

"This is the most we've talked about it all week!" Sirius's voice raised as he watched Darlene push the box into the closet and slam the door shut. "This is all you do, everyday – obsessing over—"

"Forgive me for being just a little preoccupied when our lives are threatened!"

"Darlene, we're fine. Nothing happened, and nothing will."

"You don't know what they were like, Sirius," Darlene groaned. "He'll be motivated to find me now."

"Well I don't think that going to see the bloke that exposed you in the first place is going to help any," Sirius shrugged. "I know you're trying to prevent anything from happening, but this seems a little reckless to me."

"Yes, okay? I know it's a risk, but I'm not the kind of person that can just sit around waiting for the worst to happen."

"Fine. Do what you have to do," Sirius snapped, "but stop letting it take over your life. This is the most I've talked to you all _week_. I was under the impression that we were in a relationship, not flatmates."

Darlene blinked a few times and then stuttered, "What, are – are you breaking up with me?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Wha— wait, what?"

"I asked if you were breaking up with me," Darlene stated firmly, taking a step back from him.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I'm not _breaking up with you_!" Sirius said in an outraged tone.

"Then what are you doing?" Darlene demanded.

"I'm not doing anything. I just think that we need to take some time off from all of this – maybe we should get away again. Somewhere obscure, somewhere no one will ever think to look for us. You should get all of this out of your mind, so we can go back to being us."

"Yeah? And where would we go? Don't you think being on another continent was unlikely enough for him to find me?" Darlene spluttered, looking defeated and sinking back onto the edge of the bed.

"Yes, it was ridiculous – I know that – but staying put is just as much of a risk, _especially_ if you keep throwing yourself in their path."

"But I need to know if Eric is the one doing this to me – if he's put me in danger for the second time… and I did think of just leaving until it blew over… I was going to go and see my family… but he knows where they are, too. I don't want to drag them into this mess."

"So what will you do?" Sirius sighed, seating himself next to her.

"I'm going to confront him one last time and see how far he's pushed me into this."

"Fine," Sirius nodded, "but I'm coming with you."

Darlene blinked. "You're joking, right? You two tried to tear each other apart when he was last here!"

"As I recall, he didn't need me around to start fighting," Sirius growled. "And I mean it, Darlene. You may think you can handle yourself and that I'll just get in the way or make it all worse, but there's not a chance in hell _I'm_ going to let _him_ get near you again. You'll take me with you or you'll stay away from him."

"Alright," Darlene groaned. "We'll go together first thing next week – but you'd better behave yourself!"

Sirius scoffed. "When have _I_ ever misbehaved?"

* * *

The next morning Rose awoke early to get a head start on the remaining packing, while Remus struggled to lift his head and then rolled over for more sleep. After forty minutes of working away, Rose thought she heard more promising sounds of movement from Remus's bedroom.

"Are you up now, sleepy? You promised to finish packing and I've already done the majority of it," Rose called from the doorway.

Remus slowly lifted himself from his stomach and kneeled away from Rose, breathing heavily. "Sorry, Krys – must've fallen asleep," he whispered.

"Sorry?" Rose blinked.

Remus whipped around, suddenly aware, pale as anything. "What?" he barked.

"You were – I heard something, I thought you'd already woken up. Sorry, you said something when you sat up…"

Remus ignored her and climbed out of bed, staring around the room avidly.

"Did something happened?" Rose questioned him.

"She – she was right here," Remus said urgently, sitting down on the very edge of the bed and wrapping his arms around himself.

"Remus, I think you were dreaming," Rose sighed, cautiously approaching him. "Was it Krystle?"

Remus sat very still and stared down at his lap, thinking it over. "She told me it was my turn to get up, and I said I would, after a minute to wake up, and…"

"And that's when you woke up?" Rose urged him.

Remus nodded, and finally looked up to see her face, to see what she thought and felt. At that moment, they both knew.

"Do you want me to—?"

"I could really do with some tea," Remus hurried to interrupt. "I'm just going to jump in the shower and I'll meet you downstairs to finish up the packing."

And without a response Remus fled from the room, leaving Rose in a room that was neither hers nor Remus's.

* * *

"You can't possibly _need_ all this stuff," Sirius grumbled as he was passed yet another box to put in the guest room, now Remus's territory.

"Most of these boxes are just full of books, though, right?" Darlene snorted, lifting the lid of one box to sneak inside.

"No!" Remus said indignantly, slamming the lid back down and giving her a nudge in the direction of his bedroom. "Just _some_ of them."

"Just the trunk left," Rose informed them as she Apparated back inside the house.

"I'll get it," Remus said solemnly, grabbing his house keys and his cloak.

"Need any help?" Rose offered.

"Er, yeah – it's a bit heavy though… maybe Sirius?" Remus mumbled.

"Sure, mate," Sirius nodded, throwing his jacket back on as well. "Back in a few," he muttered to Darlene, kissing her cheek before Disapparating with Remus.

Darlene smiled feebly at Rose before retreating to the kitchen. Rose sighed heavily and followed.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rose asked.

Darlene raised her eyebrows as she took down four mugs from the cupboard.

"I understand now… I understand why this whole thing with Remus and I has upset you the most out of everyone. I was too stupid to see it until now and probably because I fell so hard for him. You've known the whole time, though. Remus isn't over Krystle, is he?"

Darlene flicked the kettle on and folded her arms. "Probably not."

"I do love him, though," Rose sighed heavily.

"I never doubted that. And… and I'm sure he loves you, too. This whole thing just had really strange timing," Darlene shrugged.

Rose sank into a chair at the table and folded her hands neatly in her lap. "I don't find myself in positions like this very often… What do you think I should do?"

"I think that Remus needs time to come to terms with what happened… and… I'm sorry, I don't want this to come off like it's something I have against you or anything… but I think that he has a better chance of finding his way through this faster if he actually has the time and space to concentrate on it."

Rose smiled weakly. "Sounds like you've wanted to say that for awhile."

"I have," Darlene nodded, turning back to the counter and finishing with the tea. "I just didn't want to butt in."

"I know what I need to do… I just… I need to know that he's going to be okay," Rose muttered.

"We're here for him, Rose. We always were," Darlene insisted, bringing a cup of tea to Rose and turning back to the fridge to start cooking dinner.

Remus and Sirius returned twenty minutes later, Remus going straight to his room with the trunk and shutting the door behind him. Sirius entered the kitchen looking nervous and worried.

"Everything okay?" Darlene asked, pushing a cup of tea into his hands.

"Yep," Sirius nodded immediately, shooting a quick glance at Rose before sitting down at the table and asking Darlene for food.

Remus joined them ten minutes later when Sirius called him for dinner. He was pale and puffy-eyed, and he sat down next to Rose without a word.

"It must feel good to have that over and done with, Remus," Darlene said, breaking the silence.

"Ha! Maybe for you; I still have to unpack it all," Remus said with his best attempts for enthusiasm.

"Not to mention you'll have to do it all again when you find your new place," Sirius grinned cheekily.

"Yeah, thanks," Remus grumbled. "Still," he went on, putting an arm around Rose without looking at her, "at least I've got help."

Once they'd finished their meal, Sirius stood to help Darlene clear up, leaving Rose and Remus at the table. Rose turned in her seat to look properly at Remus; he had definitely been upset before he'd come back to the flat, but he seemed calm and ready to talk now.

"Did something happen when you went back to the house?" she asked.

Remus studied her for a moment before responding. "No. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong… You were just gone awhile and when you came back you looked at little…"

"What?" Remus urged her. "Looked a little what?"

"Upset," Rose admitted. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Remus nodded sincerely. "Of course."

Rose stood abruptly as Sirius came back to the table for the last of the dishes. She glanced at Sirius and Darlene, then grasped Remus's hand firmly. "Let's go for a walk."

"Wha—?" was all Remus managed to sound before he was dragged to his feet and led outside. "What are you doing? It's freezing out here."

"I'm sorry that I didn't see it before, Remus, I really am," Rose sighed, her breath rising heavily in the air. Remus wrapped his arms around his chest, brow furrowed, waiting for an explanation. "It's just not a good idea to keep this up how it is right now."

"Rose," Remus said sharply, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"You're not over Krystle," Rose said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "You haven't accepted what happened, and that's fine – you need to take as much time as you need, that's really okay… but you aren't going to take the time if I'm here distracting you."

"I think you're overanalysing things a bit much," Remus grumbled. "I – I'm fine."

"No, I'm not. And you're not fine, Remus. Every time the subject of Krystle comes up you completely close off, and you change the subject or leave the room or make tea – it shouldn't be like that! And it's my fault for getting so carried away… I should have seen it… Darlene was right all along…" Rose trailed off,

"Get to the point," Remus hissed angrily.

"I can't be with you right now, Remus," said Rose. "We have to end it."

Remus's face slowly transitioned from angry shock to pale panic.

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered, stepping back from him.

"Wait," Remus croaked, his throat tightening. "I can fix this – please, Rose… I need you."

Rose shook her head and took another two shaky steps back. Remus closed the gap between them in one stride, pulling her against him and staring down into her eyes.

"Don't go," he whispered. "You make me so much stronger."

"It's not a good idea," Rose shook her head, looking away from his gaze.

"Please," Remus repeated before kissing her softly.

Back inside, Darlene sat back down at the table with more tea and fidgeted. Sirius watched her from the counter her was leaning against, eyebrow raised.

"Alright, what's going on?" Sirius finally asked her.

Darlene turned in her chair, frowning. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Me?" Sirius exclaimed. "You're the one acting odd!"

The front door opened loudly and Sirius and Darlene both stared as Remus came back inside the house, brushing past the kitchen quickly.

"Remus!" Sirius called, sounding irritated.

"Sirius," Darlene warned quietly, "don't."

Remus backtracked to the kitchen doorway, biting his lip, white as death. "What?"

"What's wrong? Where's Rose?" Sirius questioned, clueless.

Remus stared straight at Darlene as he answered Sirius monotonously. "She broke up with me."

* * *


	91. Promising Light

The bitter winter carried on into February, and work picked up again for Lily and James after their holidays. Lily finally managed to keep her schedule balanced, and her and James even managed to visit Harold once every weekend so he could have dinner with his grandson. Lily still found herself in an awkward situation with Remus because of his split with Rose. She could clearly see the toll it had taken on Rose – witnessing how depressed she seemed at work – and found it hard to face Remus's grief as well. Remus kept the problems to a minimum, though, spending nearly all of his time alone.

This also put a strain on Sirius and Darlene. As Darlene, Lily and Rose were the only ones with the full story, Sirius had taken Remus's bitterness as confirmation that Darlene had something to do with the breakup. Darlene felt that she didn't have any need to explain herself to Sirius. She found an excuse to distance herself, too, getting a part-time office job to keep her busy. This also gave her time to privately track down Eric Samson.

As her former partner had been due to arrive back in England a couple weeks previous, Darlene had kept close contact with a former-colleague at the agency. Darlene had saved herself a pointless trip out when Tracy, who was quite smitten with Eric and eager to gossip about him, had informed Darlene that Eric had left immediately after his debriefing for another trip. Darlene was furious that he'd left town without getting a chance to see him and complained to Tracy that he could be out working for another month, or even several months.

"No, no," Tracy hurried to continue excitedly, "he'll be back this week. He told me it was just a quick personal leave – some business he had to take care of outside of work."

And that had settled it for Darlene; she had to see him the moment he returned. Putting it off felt far too risky. Though that meant she still had a week to sit on her nerves, and deal with a less-than-content boyfriend at home.

Upon returning from work each day, Sirius always got a look on his face like he wanted to question Darlene about where she'd been, but he somehow restrained himself and said nothing. Darlene was quite happy to tell him anything, but wasn't about to offer any information unless Sirius showed some interest.

"I s'pose you've had a nice day," Sirius stated, his voice monotonous, as Darlene shrugged her coat off and poured herself into a chair.

"Shouldn't you still be at work?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"Isabelle sent me home early while she's waiting for confirmation on our job tomorrow – she's stopping by later to fill me in."

"Nice of her," Darlene sighed and stretched. "Should I clear out to give you two some space?"

"Won't be necessary," Sirius grumbled.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of any official _business_," Darlene smirked.

Sirius's sharp intake of breath signalled that he was about to retort angrily, but a key in the front door had him shut his mouth promptly and turn in its direction.

Remus opened the door and paused to look at Sirius and Darlene both staring expectantly at him. Remus blinked, slammed the door behind him, and headed past them to his bedroom.

"Tea, Rem?" Sirius quickly called after him.

"No, thanks."

And his door shut.

Sirius groaned and rubbed his temple. "I'm going to clean up."

Darlene watched him busy himself in the kitchen and eventually managed to pull herself to her feet, hang her coat up by the door, and join Sirius.

Sirius always disregarded Remus's refusal of food and brought it to his room anyway, so he started pouring hot water into a large mug to bring to him, just as there was a knock at the door.

"Damnit," he muttered.

"Go ahead, I'll answer it," said Darlene, automatically turning to the door. She opened it and momentarily narrowed her eyes at the exceptionally beautiful brunette standing in front of her. "Isabelle?"

Isabelle paused and blinked. "Yes – sorry. Er, is Sirius in?"

"'Course," Darlene nodded, stepping back for Isabelle to enter and leading her to a seat.

"Ah, Isabelle," Sirius nodded, sitting opposite her.

Isabelle didn't respond; she kept her head down and started pulling paperwork out of her handbag. Darlene slowly backed towards the kitchen.

"Er, tea!" she invented, smiling politely and vanishing around the corner. Thankfully the kettle had already been boiled, and she only needed to quietly pull mugs out of the cupboard while she listened carefully.

"Bit different, this one. No source of any threat, with the exception of a few odd accidents that has the family a bit suspicious and worried," Isabelle began.

"Any chance their suspicions are correct?" Sirius mumbled, trying to show interest in the document Isabelle had just handed her.

Darlene entered with two mugs of tea and put them down in front of Isabelle and Sirius respectively.

"Er, yeah," Isabelle said slowly, still sifting through the papers to find what she was looking for. "Apparently a living shroud came to pay them a visit."

Darlene paused as she was about to turn around again, and her and Sirius both shot each other a stunned look.

"A Lethifold?" Sirius questioned, his voice slightly higher than usual, managing to pull his gaze back to Isabelle.

"Exactly," Isabelle nodded. "They rarely wander into random homes and... er, what is it?"

Darlene had sat down next to Sirius, staring into her lap, absently rubbing her neck.

"Well," Sirius began heavily, dropping his hand on Darlene's knee, "Darlene had a Lethifold attack her."

Isabelle's eyebrows rose. "When?"

"Nearly a year ago?" Sirius responded, looking to Darlene for confirmation, who nodded slowly.

Isabelle thought for a minute before speaking. "It might have been a complete coincidence—"

"I thought they don't wander into random homes!" Darlene shot.

"They don't. It still might've had nothing to do with any Death Eater. I will look into this, alright?" Isabelle finished, directing the last bit towards Sirius.

Sirius nodded and sighed. "What about this case, then?"

"Not much we can do until we hear anything, but I've arranged for us to go down and have a comb-through of their property... perhaps we can go over some defensive spells with them – do you know the Patronus?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Sirius nodded.

"Good. Here we go," she added, handing him one last piece of paper. "Time and location of the meet – and be on time, please!"

"Yeah, sure," Sirius grinned.

"Right," Isabelle said, gathering her belongings, stuffing them into her bag, and then standing up. "Er, I'll show myself out."

Once the door shut, Darlene shot Sirius a menacing look and demanded, "Now what?"

"Now we wait," Sirius said simply.

"For _what_?"

"For Isabelle to sort it out – she'll be able to find out if your name has ever been _mentioned_ between the Death Eaters, and then we'll be able to—"

"So you're just going to let her handle it and not give it a second thought?" Darlene cried. She stood angrily and began to walk out of the room. "Your concern is overwhelming, Sirius – thanks!"

* * *

Though things had calmed down at St. Mungo's since Chris's return, Lily still felt exhausted before each of her shifts even started. The place had an uneasy atmosphere. It didn't help that Rose was taking things extremely hard and it showed in her work. She was constantly at everyone's throats for trivial things. Lily tried her best to stay out of Rose's way, but Chris didn't seem to understand what was going on and scheduled the two of them to work together quite often.

"Rose, if you want me to send you home, there is an easier way to go about it – you could ask me, for instance," Chris said casually after Rose had had yet another row with Gwen.

"Of course you take her side," Rose spat, brushing past him to the stairs and vanishing from sight.

Lily swallowed, having just walked into the corridor to witness this.

Chris smiled at her. "Ever have one of those days where it dawns on you just how much you _love_ your job?"

"She needs some time off," Lily said simply.

Chris ignored this and continued. "Still, I've yet to see you have any incidents with her... what's your secret?"

"I think she's scared to talk to me. She probably thinks I'll mention how well Remus is doing or something ridiculous like that," Lily shrugged.

Chris sighed as finally understood. "_Oh_. I didn't realise that was... that there was a problem..."

Gwen joined them in the corridor with a very put off face. "She just left."

"Not to worry," Chris smiled. "Er, well, one of you should put in some extra hours today to catch up—"

"Not going to happen," Lily shook her head.

"But—" Chris started.

"Forget it!" Lily laughed. "Dinner with father-in-law, need I say more?"

Chris sighed, and he and Lily both looked at Gwen, who glared.

"What about _my_ plans for dinner?" she hissed.

"I'll buy you dinner, kiddo," Chris grinned, walking away and heading to his office.

* * *

After finding out that a Lethifold attacking a family was most certainly not random, Darlene's paranoias had pushed her to try going to Eric's home and see if he was there before he was due back at work. She had no idea how to prepare – or what to expect – and decided the only thing she could do was keep her wand hidden, but close and ready. She picked a long grey coat to bundle up in because of its convenient inside pocket, topped the look off with a scarf and gloves, and then apparated a safe distance from Eric's street.

It was a clear morning with a strong, chilling wind blowing against Darlene's stride. Though this played with her nerves, she was reassured when she passed a postman on the pavement when she turned the corner onto Eric's street; at least it was a bit safer to accost him at his home, where she wasn't far from help if things got out of hand.

Once she reached his house, Darlene stopped in front to ready herself. She gripped the handle of her wand in its pocket to make sure she had easy access to it, and then smoothed her fingers through her hair.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Jesus, Sirius!" Darlene gasped, clutching her heart. "Did you follow me here or something?"

"No, I didn't _follow_ you – what do you think you're doing, coming here by yourself?" Sirius demanded.

"I don't need you to hold my hand!" she responded angrily.

"You made a promise to me," Sirius folded his arms.

"Well, I assumed you weren't too worried about that anymore," Darlene glared.

"Oh, would you please cut that out? I told you I wanted to come with you when you did this, and I meant it."

"Fine. You're here now. Let's get this done," Darlene said, stepping onto the path and closing the distance to the door. Involuntarily, her stomach plummeted when she lifted her hand to knock, and she hesitated.

Sirius caught up and lightly touched his fingers to the small of her back, putting her instantly at ease. She knocked.

"Wand ready?" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah," she muttered.

There were footsteps, and then the door swung back. Eric narrowed his eyes as he took in Sirius's face, and he cocked his head to the side slightly. "Well, well," he said casually. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Let's talk," Darlene said, unblinking.

"You didn't need to drag your guard dog along with you," Eric said, and he leaned against the doorframe, clearly not eager to let her in. "I don't think I have anything to say to a civilian, anyhow."

"No, actually, I think you have some explaining to do," Darlene said impatiently, brushing past him into the flat. Eric scowled and followed her without a second look at Sirius.

Sirius unclenched his fists and entered as well, shutting the door and finding Darlene sat on the couch in the front room, full of nervous energy, tapping her foot. Sirius stood next to the couch, watching Eric carefully.

"I don't have all day," Eric said impatiently when Darlene didn't start speaking, sitting down opposite her.

"Tell me how you finished things in Ireland," she blurted.

"That's none of your business," Eric restrained a smile.

"I think it is my fucking business if you've put me in danger," Darlene snapped.

Eric's smirk broke through. "You know me; I can smooth-talk my way out of any situation."

"Right," Darlene scoffed. "Cut the bullshit and tell me what you told them."

"I didn't rat you out, if that's what you mean. I told them you were heartbroken and went crawling back to your ex in France… or was it Germany? Anyway, they bought it. They didn't trust you, after all. Except Richard – he found it all hard to believe seeing as you two were so _close_."

"And then?" Darlene prompted.

"I don't remember, Darlene!" Eric said angrily. "I've had other jobs since then. I can't remember each excuse I make."

"He's lying," Sirius muttered.

"I wasn't talking to you," Eric hissed.

"What did you tell Rick?" Darlene continued, ignoring their exchange.

"I just told you—!"

"Yeah, you told me he didn't believe your story, so I'm guessing he confronted you in person afterwards. What did you tell him then?"

"He asked me for your address," Eric shrugged, uncaring.

"Oh god," Darlene planted her face in her hands. "What did you tell him?"

"I gave him a fake address, and I assured him that you would be off with your boyfriend and no where to be found. You should know, he was the only one that wanted us to partner. He actually asked me to stay, but I guess he just wanted more chance of getting back in touch with his whore."

"Thanks, that's great," Darlene glared, "really tasteful. Now tell me when you spoke to him last?"

"Probably September, when I left Ireland," Eric said angrily. "Are you finished yet?"

"I ran into him, Eric," Darlene said helplessly.

Eric raised his eyebrows.

"I was overseas after Christmas, and I bumped into him in a bar, of all places. I want to believe it was a coincidence, but the odds are just too great."

"What, you think I told him where to find you?" Eric burst. "How the hell would I know you were in Mexico?"

"Yeah," Darlene shook her head. "How the hell would you know that?"

Eric spluttered for a moment, and then stood and turned his back to Darlene and Sirius. "Okay, he's been in contact with me. Only once or twice – he wanted to know why you were in Mexico… but it's fine now. I think he went to France."

"It's not fine!" Darlene said firmly, standing as well. "You are fucking with my life, Eric, and I'm sick of it. You forced me to leave my home and my friends to play along in your twisted mission, and you're aiding in it haunting my life. Just _fuck off_."

"It must be nice to be able to blame someone else for your being less than content with your life," Eric sneered.

"Just stay out of her life," Sirius said, gripping Darlene's elbow and steering her away.

Darlene paused as they reached the front door and turned around. "That banquet a year ago... when I was shot. I couldn't find you – where were you when it happened?"

"Doing my job!" Eric said defiantly.

"I stayed out of nearly all of it – how did they know who I was?" Darlene continued.

Eric thought before he answered. "I don't know, Darlene."

"You've been setting me up the entire time, haven't you?" Darlene's voice rose steadily. "That's why you dragged me to Ireland, and even though I'm trying to leave everything in the past, I've—"

"I'm not setting you up, Darlene – I brought you to Ireland so you'd be safe!" Eric said, seemingly earnest.

"Safe? What do you—?"

And before Darlene had the chance to question him further, Sirius had whipped his wand out in front of him in a flash, aiming it at Eric's throat. Eric jumped back in surprise, slowly lifting his hands, his eyes wide.

"_Sirius_!" Darlene gasped. "What are you—?"

"I've just figured you out, Samson," Sirius hissed. "Why don't you explain to Darlene what you were trying to keep her safe from?"

"Whoa, I don't know what you're on about," Eric shook his head, taking another step back.

"Sirius!" Darlene cried again.

"Relax, Dar," Sirius said, his eyes fixed in place on Eric, "he's a wizard – and it would seem that he's had some dealings with one or more Death Eater."

Darlene looked at Eric, whose face showed more annoyance than confusion. He took another step backwards.

"If you even think about reaching for it, I'll stun you. You'll wake up in the Ministry of Magic, and you can have a good old chat with an Auror or two," Sirius sneered. "Now, why don't you tell Darlene about the Croaten and the Lethifold."

Eric blinked and looked at the wall, apparently unwilling to co-operate.

"It seems that your name was mentioned between a few Death Eaters, Dar, but once you'd left for Ireland, all plotting ceased and they seemed to forget about you. From what I figure, as Eric here has been best buddies with a few of them, they found out who he was working with – that's you – and who you're associated with, and they tried to get rid of you. Rather than standing up to them, Eric _whisked you away_ to Ireland to keep you out of harm's way."

Darlene took a few deep breaths, unsure of what to say or do next.

"I haven't done anything wrong," Eric insisted.

"Conspiring with Death Eaters? We'll let the Ministry be the judge of that," said Sirius.

"What about Rick? Is he... are they part of this?" Darlene finally formed a question.

Eric stared pointedly away from them again, keeping his mouth shut.

"Dar, your wand," Sirius hissed.

Darlene took another steadying breath and grasped her wand.

"Keep it on him," Sirius instructed as he slowly approached Eric and slipped behind him. He patted his pockets, looking for a wand, and seemed satisfied. "Right," said Sirius, gripping Eric's arm tightly with one hand and pointing his wand at Eric's heart with the other, "we'll apparate to the Ministry on my word. Are you ready?"

Darlene stepped forward and nodded, wand still pointed at her former partner.

"Alright, go!"

And the three of them vanished.

* * *

Darlene sat in a chair in James's office and waited for him and Sirius to return. She was still completely shocked; everything she had believed for the last few years had just been turned upside down. What was worse was that she still didn't have the full story, and Darlene feared that she may well be in for a few more nasty surprises.

The door opened, and Darlene stood quickly as James and Sirius entered. She stared at them with frantic eyes, nearly bouncing on the spot with anticipation.

"We've got most of the story," James told her.

"Tell me," Darlene demanded.

Sirius walked to her side, took her hand, and guided her back to her chair.

"Well then," James began, "there are quite a few _individuals_ loosley connected with the Death Eater movements over the last two years. These will be men and women concerned about conserving their image and status in the wizarding world – purebloods who aren't willing to run around and kill people openly like we've seen so far. Instead they'll hire others to do their dirty work. They're smart because they appear to be staying out of the mess. Eric Samson is either one of these people, or working for them."

Darlene exhaled heavily, still in disbelief. "So, Ireland..."

"It looks like Samson set that up with work as a cover for what he was really up to. It benefitted your agency so they didn't question it. One gentleman involved with your Irish clan is on the death list, but he's well-hidden and protected. Samson's plan was to inaugurate himself into their _family_... in order to track down the whereabouts of the man the Death Eaters are after."

"Are they wizards?" Darlene asked.

"Some of them, not all," said Sirius.

"Did he say which ones?"

James shook his head. "He didn't know. He didn't get far enough."

Darlene thought for a moment, and then turned to Sirius. "How did you know?"

"I told you Isabelle would take care of it," Sirius shrugged. "She found out that your name was also mentioned between those elite jerkoffs. The Croaten... the Lethifold... that was them. Two attempts on your life, keeping it as inconspicuous as possible – but then they stopped all together."

"Why?" she asked.

"That was when you left for Ireland. It just _clicked_ when Samson said he brought you there so you'd be safe – he knew exactly what was going on," Sirius shook his head, looking back to James.

"So what happens now?" asked Darlene.

"Samson will be tried this week... The Ministry _will_ try to figure out who the Death Eaters are after in Ireland – though I doubt they'll have much luck. They also offered to set up some sort of plan of protection for you through Sirius's office, but we thought that might be a bit redundant," James finished with a smile.

"I will get Isabelle to keep an eye out for your name mentioned at all, but from the sounds of it, it's already a dead topic," Sirius assured Darlene, squeezing her hand.

"I need to get back, but I'll stop by your place after I finish up and give you any updates," James told Sirius. He smiled softly at Darlene, and then left the two of them in his office.

Sirius waited a few minutes to see if Darlene had anything to say or ask, but she just sat very still, staring at the floor, thinking it over.

"Should we head home?" he asked, nudging her shoulder with his.

Darlene sniffed. "I think we should go back to Eric's house and have a look around."

"Why?" said Sirius, his brow furrowed.

"If he has anything written down... notes about any of the family... I think I'll be able to make more sense of them than the Ministry," Darlene shrugged.

"Are you sure you're up to that right now?"

"Yeah," Darlene nodded and stood up, finally sure of something.

"Alright," Sirius agreed, standing as well, "let's go."

They apparated together to the same spot the stood in no longer than an hour previous.

"I'll go upstairs, you take down here," Darlene said.

"Just grab anything that looks like it might be useful?" Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah, and we'll go over it all at home."

Darlene ran through Eric's study as quickly as she could, holding her gloves in her mouth as she stacked files that seemed relevant in a pile on the floor. Sirius joined her several minutes later.

"Didn't find much, just an address book. Oh – and I grabbed his wand; James will want to collect it."

"I suppose I have everything," Darlene sighed. She grabbed the stack of potential-evidence and held out to Sirius, who chuckled and took it.

"I get to carry it all, do I?"

Darlene grinned ruefully, and they both apparated back home. Sirius placed the paper work on the coffee table and sat down, pulling his jacket off and sighing. Darlene hung her coat and scarf up and joined him, looking despairingly at the work ahead of her.

"We could always give James the honour of sorting through the lot," Sirius suggested with an evil grin.

Darlene snorted, picking up the first piece of paper on the stack and glancing it over. There was a knock at the door, and she groaned.

"That's probably him now," Sirius said softly, patting her knee and hopping up to answer the door. He swung the door open, and his eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of three men. The closest was quite large, wore a brown bomber jacket, and seemed to bare his teeth at the sight of Sirius.

"Where is she?" the nearest one snarled impatiently.

"Err—" was all Sirius had time to say before he was pushed forcefully back inside the house.

From where Darlene was sitting she saw Rick in the doorway and jumped to her feet, stunned and terrified. Rick saw her, too, and made to approach her, but Sirius straightened himself up and grabbed Rick by the throat and shoulder. He threw his weight against him so the two of them slammed against the wall of the hallway. Darlene scrambled closer as Rick's thugs also entered the house, one throwing the door shut, the other grabbing Sirius and pulling him off Rick.

"No!" Darlene cried, yanking one of the blonde thug's hands away from Sirius. He let go of Sirius and pushed Darlene out of the way. Sirius turned and threw a punch at this one, but he had now turned his back to Rick, who grabbed him again and forced him back against the wall, closing his fingers around Sirius's throat.

"She'll be coming home with us today," Rick jeered.

"Get fucked, you clueless prick," Sirius spat.

Darlene had no time to react – Rick let go of Sirius, calmly reached into his jacket, and then there was a gunshot.

"_NO_!" she screamed as Sirius slid down the wall, gasping in pain. She launched herself next to him on the floor, reaching behind him and pressing her hands to his chest and shoulder blade. Rick took a step backwards and then aimed his down at Sirius again, as did the two thugs.

"You're starting to get on my nerves," Rick said lazily. "If I wasn't so pressed for time, I'd draw this out a little longer to enjoy it properly, but as Laura is quite eager to head back home—"

"_Drop it_," came a new and unexpected voice.

Rick stayed very still, keeping his gun pointed at Sirius, but the two thugs now whipped their weapons in the direction of Remus, who had his wand to Rick's cheek. Rick turned his head to the right and focused on the wand poised in front of him.

And he laughed.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" he asked Remus, seemingly amused.

"Just drop the toy and back away," Remus ordered impatiently. "That goes for you, too, gentlemen," he directed to the thugs, keeping his eyes unblinking on Rick.

Rick laughed again and swung the gun to point at Remus. There was another shot fired – Remus twitched his wand and wordlessly threw a shield charm around himself, and the bullet fell to the ground. Darlene watched Rick blink in confusion, then turned her attention to his cronies. One looked just as perplexed and still had his weapon raised, but the other had lowered his gun and was reaching into his pocket.

"_Remus_!" Darlene shrieked.

Remus stepped forward, pointing his wand past Rick. "_Expelliarmus_!" he cried, but he was too late. The blonde henchman had already grasped his own wand and disapparated, and the spell hit the second thug instead, knocking him to his feet and causing his gun to soar into the air.

"Stun them," Darlene croaked.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy!_"

Rick crumpled to the floor wordlessly.

"Son of a _fuck_!" Sirius howled.

Darlene threw her arms around Sirius, who yelped as she did so.

"Careful, Darlene," Remus hissed, crouching next to Sirius, brow creased.

"'S'alright," Sirius shook his head.

Darlene released him, kissed his forehead and gripped his hand. Sirius gingerly fingered his wound with his other hand, panting heavily.

"Where's your wand, Dar?" Remus asked.

"Er, my coat," she answered, not moving her stare from Sirius. Remus retrieved her wand and handed it to her.

"I'm going to fetch James," he said before disapparating.

Darlene set her wand in her lap and closed her hands on either side of the wound again. "I'm so sorry, Sirius – I'm so fucking sorry!"

"You're not the one who shot me," Sirius said, attempting a smile.

"It's all my fault, though," she whimpered, pressing her forehead to his.

"Oh, quit it – it's over, and I'll be fine," he assured her, lifting his lips to kiss her temple.

There was a _pop!_ and Remus had returned with James and Lily, who both had their wands out and ready, their faces alarmed. Lily and Remus both kneeled next to Sirius, and James grabbed the abandoned guns from the floor and started going through the pockets of the attackers.

"How's it going, buddy?" James called over to him.

"Swell," Sirius grinned, and then he gasped as Remus slowly eased him forward so he was sitting up straight.

"Let's see the damage," Lily tutted, running her wand in a line down the front of Sirius's shirt to tear it open.

Darlene gripped his hand stared into Sirius's face, eyes full of tears. Sirius looked down at Lily's hands while she worked, and Remus held his hand on Sirius's lower back so he was supported.

"It hit a bone," Lily said softly. "You might have a bit of a sore owie, but otherwise you'll be fine."

"Is that a technical term, 'sore owie'?" Sirius chuckled.

"Of course," Lily nodded, grinning.

"Richard MacDonald," James reported, going through the documents he found in Rick's coat. "We have some plane tickets for tonight, and... a letter to Darlene?"

"What?" Darlene said, jumping up and ripping it out of James's hand. She read over it with narrowed eyes, and then looked up at everyone. "Sirius, this is a letter from you!"

"Huh?" Sirius blinked.

Darlene passed the letter to Remus, who held it up for Sirius to view. Darlene then examined the envelope it came from, and sighed heavily.

"It's the first letter you sent to me when I was in Ireland," she explained. "You had to send it through the Muggle post, remember? This is how he found us."

"How could he find us with that?" Sirius shook his head.

"Probably had a return address on it if you sent it through the Muggle post," Lily muttered.

"Oh," said Sirius, and he smiled sheepishly.

"All set," Lily announced. She and Remus both stood and held out hands for Sirius to hold onto, and he stood very slowly. There was still blood on his skin and shirt, but no trace of where it had come from.

"Thanks, Lil," he smiled.

"I'm going to grab a few guys from the Accidental Magic Reversal squad to get these guys out of here," James said, disapparating instantly.

"What about the third one – the wizard?" Darlene bit her lip.

"James will take care of it," Remus assured her.

"Remus," Darlene started quickly, blinking and sending new tears streaming down her cheeks, "thank you for, you know..."

Remus nodded. "Right place at the right time."

"You'll want to take it easy for the next day, Sirius – maybe you should have a rest now, too. I'll stop by again tomorrow to make sure your arm hasn't fallen off," Lily grinned.

"Your confidence is very reassuring, Mrs. Potter," Sirius laughed. "You're alright if I duck out now?"

"Go ahead," Lily nodded. "Remus and I will wait for James."

Sirius took Darlene's hand and they walked down the hallway to their bedroom, closing the door behind them. Sirius shed the remains of his ruined shirt and lay himself down gently on the bed. Darlene sat on the edge next to him and delicately placed her hand on his chest.

"It could have been a lot worse," Darlene sniffed.

"Pfft," Sirius shook his head, disagreeing. "A few bullets is nothing, Dar."

"One of them was a wizard," Darlene argued. "We were unarmed, completely unprepared—"

"And I wasn't going to let anything happen to you," Sirius interrupted, touching her cheek and closing his eyes.

"I know," Darlene whispered, smiling. She climbed over top of him and settled down along his left side.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her, his eyes still closed, and frowned. "I've been horrible to you these last few weeks... because of this whole thing with Remus..."

"We both have," said Darlene.

"I'm sorry," Sirius swallowed. "I love you so much and I want to know everything that has gone on inside that beautiful head this week."

"No you don't," Darlene admitted, amused. "It was mostly about Eric."

"Ooh, juicy," Sirius teased. "I almost feel bad for him – he seems helplessly in love with you and – although he's a complete twat – it looks like he was trying to doing you a few favours."

"Sirius, he dragged me to Ireland for half a year – intending to keep me there for two," Darlene said seriously.

"Alright! I take it back!" Sirius chuckled. He rolled over so he was on top of Darlene and opened his eyes again, staring into hers and stroking her down the side of her face. "At least I learnt a valuable lesson from that whole ordeal."

"Mmhm, what's that?"

"Six months away made you completely desperate for me," Sirius grinned, "a bit like two weeks of pointless fighting did."

Darlene tried her hardest to force her face into a glare, but she accepted his kiss regardless.

* * *

_**(Author's Scribble:**_

_**I've pushed myself during the last five or six day to not only finish this chapter, but to not rush and make it perfect for your viewing pleasure. Anticipate more, because I've gotten back into this, and ideas are flying out the ying yang.**_

_**Enjoy, and as always, THANK YOU for reading!**_

_**-Shay)**_


	92. Danke Schoen

"Thank god for weekends," Lily whispered when she awoke and glanced at the clock. "Two _glorious_ days off..."

"Ugh," James groaned, and sat up.

"Why are you getting up?" she asked him, rolling over and burying her face in her pillow.

"I have to finish dealing with those Irish nutters," James mumbled, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and stretching. "I want to bring some news to Darlene as quickly as possible."

"Too early," Lily mumbled.

James put his glasses on regardless and slowly crept around the room, picking up clothes and shoes and tiptoeing into the bathroom. Lily was asleep again by the time he was showered and dressed, but she stirred as James brought his lips to her cheek.

"I'll be back before you know it," James told her quietly, and disapparated.

Darlene found herself awake early, as well, her limbs tangled with Sirius's. Not wanting to wake him, she very slowly and carefully began to inch away from his clutches and was successful only until she sat up and lifted the duvet. Sirius's eyes shot open and he quickly wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her close to his body.

"Nice try," he mumbled, his eyes shut and a smile spreading slowly across his face.

"I thought you could use a little extra sleep," Darlene whispered, rolling over so she was facing him.

"Sleep? Pfft, who needs sleep?" he said, nuzzling his face against her chest. "Oh, and remind me to _never_ go that long without making love to you, _ever_ again."

Darlene grinned and pecked the top of his head. "What time do you need to get up for work?"

"Ugh, I'm not going in," Sirius shook his head, clinging to her tighter.

"I suppose I should call in sick, then," Darlene thought out loud, running her fingers through Sirius's hair.

Sirius looked up at her quizzically. Darlene blinked at him and then realised.

"Oh, right – I got a job the other week," she explained.

"You did?" he questioned, sounding surprised.

"Yeah," she nodded. "About time I started pulling my weight around here... It's just a temporary thing, until I decide what I want to do."

"Oh," Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, poking him in the ribs.

"Aah – nothing! I just... I didn't think you'd go back to work," Sirius shrugged.

"Why?" Darlene inquired, amused.

"Because you don't need to," he replied simply, resting his head back in place.

"Well, as much as I love sitting around all day waiting for you to get home," Darlene started, giggling.

"Yes, yes, I know," Sirius nodded. "I suppose that's the reason I do it, as well. The thought of becoming something like either one of my parents..."

Sirius exhaled heavily and loosened his hold on Darlene. He absently rubbed his shoulder, seemingly deep in thought, but pulled himself out of the trance after a minute.

"Anyway, enough of that depressing topic – how about some breakfast?"

"I think you should take it easy," Darlene said warily.

"I know, I wasn't offering," he grinned cheekily, hopping out of bed quickly enough to escape Darlene swatting him. "Gonna hop in the shower," he told her as he left the room.

Darlene slipped on her robe and sauntered into the kitchen, flipping the kettle on and yawning. She turned around and jumped when she noticed Remus sitting at the table reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"You're up early," she stated, quickly tightening the tie on her housecoat and folding her arms around herself.

"Yeah," Remus agreed, setting his paper down, which Darlene felt was a bit of a triumph. Remus jerked his head in the direction of the hall and asked, "How is he?"

"Seems fine," Darlene nodded, grabbed some bread and popping it in the toaster before turning to pour water in the teapot. "Look, Remus..." Darlene started, but was interrupted but Sirius prancing into kitchen in his towel, still dripping wet.

"Rem – didn't think you'd be up," he commented, grabbing three mugs from the cupboard and nudging Darlene out of the way to pour the tea. Sirius smiled and handed her two of the filled cups, and she scowled at him and sat down at the table, passing one to Remus.

"What did I do?" Sirius demanded.

"The toast is yours," she ignored him, shaking her head.

Sirius joined them with his toast, sitting next to Darlene and resting a hand on her lower back while he ate. "What do you have planned for the day, Remus?"

"Going to Harold's to work," Remus answered blankly, picking up his paper again.

"Oh, good," Sirius nodded, gulping some tea and then finishing off the last of his toast.

"Right, well," Remus said, folding his paper up and standing with his tea, "I'll get out of your hair."

He retreated to his bedroom, and Darlene sighed heavily.

"I was just about to talk to him, Sirius," she groaned.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

Darlene shrugged and sipped her tea, looking out the window. "I should have a shower," she finally decided, abandoning her mug and standing up.

"I'll come with," Sirius declared, hopping up as well.

"You just had one," Darlene shook her head.

"Yeah... but you might need... supervision..." Sirius said slyly, smoothing his hand across the small of her back.

"Go put some clothes on," Darlene rolled her eyes before she disappeared around the corner towards the bathroom.

Sirius smiled to himself and brought the dishes to the sink. He yawned loudly and began to leisurely walk towards the bedroom, when James apparated suddenly behind him.

"Good _morning_," James said, surprised to see Sirius awake.

Sirius whipped around and grinned at James. "Morning, Prongs!"

"Not only is Sirius Black out of bed before sunrise, he appears to be lively, chipper... and half-naked – back to your old self so soon?" James said, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it's amazing what getting shot will do for you," Sirius grinned. "How did it go at the Ministry?"

"All taken care of," James nodded. "I wanted to tell Darlene, though – is she awake?"

"She's in the shower," Sirius nodded. "Tea?"

"Mmm, please," James said eagerly, backtracking to the kitchen and sitting down with a heavy sigh.

"A part of me is really glad this happened," Sirius admitted as he popped the kettle back on.

James raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"Dar and I have been fighting for weeks – she got so distracted once we got back after Christmas... It's been a huge relief to have all of that dissolve and go back to normal," Sirius grinned.

"I know what you mean by that," James agreed. "I just wish things were normal for Remus, too. Is he doing okay?"

"More or less – he was a bit more talkative this morning... I think he just needs some more time," Sirius said, turning to pour the water for James's tea.

Darlene joined them, still in her housecoat, her hair damp and messy. She smiled at James and stopped in the doorway. "Any news?"

"Crouch is having Moody look for the wizard based on their flight information, and we should be updated on that in the next few days," James started.

Sirius brought James his tea and sat down next to him.

"Cheers, mate," he muttered, taking a small sip and then continuing. "The next bit wasn't easy. We sent the one clueless thug back to Ireland once we'd wiped the last twenty-four hours from his memory – he'll think he's woken up with a hangover. As for Rick..."

"This is the bit I was worried about," Darlene nodded, biting her nail. "What's to stop him from doing it all over again? He could have been planning this for weeks, and just making him forget his trip out here..."

"I know," James nodded. "This was the difficult bit. It took me ages to convince Crouch, because he _is_ just a Muggle, but we put some intensive memory charms on him, and he no longer remembers ever meeting you."

Darlene's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Mmhm," James nodded reassuringly.

"Well that's a fucking relief," Sirius laughed.

Darlene nodded in agreement, and she sighed heavily. "I don't know what to say... Thank you for taking care of it, James."

"Of course!" James grinned.

Sirius smiled and nudged James with his elbow. "S'pose it pays off to be the Ministry's bitch every once in awhile."

"Ha, ha, Sirius," said James disapprovingly. "Not everyone can afford to work just when they _feel like it_."

"Shit – I need to call in sick," Darlene jumped up and disappeared around the corner.

James gulped down the last of his tea, stood, and stretched. "Right, Padfoot – I'd better get back to the wife."

Sirius nodded and stood as well.

"She's stopping by later to check up on you, so, you know... get some clothes on by then," James said, eyeing Sirius's towel.

"Pfft, I take clothing _off_ when Lily visits," Sirius grinned cheekily.

James glared and disapparated.

Sirius retreated to the bedroom, where he fell back into bed, propping his head up so he could see Darlene in front of the mirror. "Sort work out?"

"Yeah, I told them I had a family emergency," Darlene beamed as she began to curl her hair with the tip of her wand.

"Then where are you off to?" he questioned her.

"Nowhere," she shrugged in response. "You must have just forgotten that I'm a lot more civilised than one who lounges around in a towel all day."

Sirius grinned and stretched animatedly. There was a knock at the door, and he narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't anyone lie in anymore?"

"I'll get it," Darlene ignored his remark, "and _you_ put some clothes on."

Sirius stood slowly and rooted through a pile of clean, yet-to-be-put-away laundry on the floor next to the wardrobe. He whipped on a pair of boxers and then searched for two matching socks. Darlene re-entered the bedroom as he at last found a blue pair, and he glanced up at her as he bent over to put them on. Darlene softly shut the door behind herself, eyes wide and alarmed.

"What's wrong?" he barked immediately, pausing with his foot still in mid-air, sock barely around his toes.

"Nothing – I – I just need you to do something for me."

Sirius relaxed and pulled his sock on properly.

"I need you to go to James's house."

"What! Why?" Sirius crossed his arms.

"Two girls I know from Canada just showed up, and they can't meet you," she explained hastily, her face flooded with a guilty expression.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, bewildered.

"I haven't been completely honest with my family, and their parents are close to my dad. Please just clear out while I get rid of them, and then I'll come and get you once they're gone!"

"Alright, fine," Sirius groaned. "Let me get dressed and I'll apparate to Lily and James's."

"Thank you," she said gratefully, and she retreated to the den.

"And _then_, she changed her mind _again_ and insisted that Derrick's family were included – and forced all of us to fly halfway across the world. And I said to her, I said, 'What an _outrageous_ demand! I know I won't make such an obscene journey just for a _wedding_,'" Lydia gushed in one breath.

"Yet here you are," Darlene said wearily, raising an eyebrow. Darlene glanced up quickly, hoping her tone hadn't come across as offensive, but Samantha was grinning.

"That was before Lydia was informed that anyone in the wedding party would have their accommodation paid for," she explained.

"Ahh, I see," Darlene nodded politely, though she was sure that her boredom was clear.

"Anyways," Samantha said pointedly, "enough about people you've never met. Let's talk about you, Darlene – what have you been up to? How's the job? How has England treated you so far?"

"Erm," Darlene blushed, feeling her stomach plummet. "It's been alright... and I – well, I've left the job—"

Darlene paused when Lydia's expression changed rapidly to one of rapt attention.

"Really?" she interrupted, unable to conceal her excitement. "Why?"

"Ugh, really long story," Darlene shook her head. "It just didn't work out in the end."

"So are you coming back?" Lydia pressed on.

"No – no, I still really like it here, so I'm going to stay," Darlene replied.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with involvement with a man, would it?" Samantha said suggestively.

Lydia gasped and nearly bounced out of her seat with glee.

Darlene went from a light pink to burning magenta – and just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, a large, scruffy black dog bounded into room with a loud _woof!_ Lydia shrieked and jumped off her chair, and Samantha put her hands over her heart in shock.

"Darlene, I didn't know that you even _liked_ dogs – how long have you had this one?" Samantha recovered herself and knelt down next to Sirius's dog form and patted his head. Sirius sat as well, panting, his tail wagging frantically.

Darlene took a deep breath and lied smoothly. "He's not mine. I'm looking after him for a friend for the week."

Lydia took her seat again, eyes still wide, while Samantha stroked the length of the dog's back repetitively. "What's his name?"

"S-snuffles," Darlene invented hastily, glaring at Sirius as he looked up at her, tail still wagging energetically. "Anyways – how long are you two here for?"

"We came out a day early to get a bit of shopping done – and to visit you quickly – because we'll be stuck in Somerset for the rest of the week and then straight back to Kelowna," Lydia explained.

"We phoned Gloria up the week before we left to get your address – she'd mentioned something about you moving to Ireland, so we were pleased when she told us you were back in England," Samantha added, finally getting to her feet and returning to her seat.

"Of course," Darlene nodded, making a mental note to make an angry call to her sister.

"Oh," Samantha continued, a grin slowly spreading across her face, "and she told us to tell you that she took Katrina ice skating for the first time last month."

"I'm going to kill her!" Darlene cried, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I still don't understand the significance of that little exchange," Lydia commented, looking from Samantha to Darlene.

"You never heard Darlene's most embarrassing childhood story?" Samantha said gleefully.

"_Don't_," Darlene warned, noticing Sirius's dog-ears perk up. "I already get enough of _that_ story from my family, I don't need everyone else in the world aware of it as well."

"So should we send a message back to anyone when we return?" Lydia pressed on.

"How often do you see my family?" Darlene inquired.

"My parents have dinner with your parents about once a month," said Lydia, "and I go with them every once in awhile."

"But mine have moved to Mission," Samantha said, grimacing slightly. "I make a point of going to see Gloria whenever I'm there, but that's about it – she said she hasn't spoken to you properly since the summer."

"I know, it's been awhile," Darlene nodded. "I've been meaning to plan a trip back for awhile, but the timing has never been right."

"Well if you manage it, make sure you give us some warning so we can see you," Samantha grinned.

"Of course!" Darlene nodded.

"We'll get out of you hair," Lydia said, checking her watch and rising from the couch. "We're meeting Kirstie and Derrick in London in a few hours."

"Oh, right," Darlene said, standing as well and leading Samantha and Lydia to the door. "Thanks for stopping by, then!"

"It's not everyday we're in the area," Samantha giggled, giving Darlene a quick hug.

"Come visit this year!" Lydia instructed, also hugging her goodbye.

Darlene shut the door behind them as they left, thumping her head to the wood and sighing heavily. She turned around and glared at Sirius, who had transformed back and was perching on the arm of the couch, still in his boxers and wearing a mock-innocent expression.

"You're in a lot of trouble," Darlene laughed ruefully, shaking her head at him.

"Oh, come on, they had no idea that they were stroking your _boyfriend_," Sirius teased. "Besides, I couldn't be bothered to get dressed, and I thought I might come off as _slightly_ odd if I strolled in to eavesdrop in my underpants."

"Why did you need to eavesdrop _at all_?" Darlene whined.

"I was just curious," Sirius shrugged, and then raised his eyebrows mischievously, "but what's this business about ice-skating?"

Darlene frowned and retreated to the kitchen. Sirius grinned to himself and followed her.

"I'm, er… I'm going to head over to see Lily – save her a trip over here."

"Okay," Darlene nodded, popping the kettle on.

"I shouldn't be too long," Sirius assured her, still smiling.

"Okay, I'll be here," she shrugged.

"S'pose I should get some clothes on – oh, before I go…" Sirius paused, waiting for Darlene's full attention.

Darlene poured her tea, waiting to hear the end of Sirius's sentence. When he didn't continue, she looked up at him expectantly, and he was beaming at her ridiculously. "What's going on with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," he laughed. "I just wanted to ask you out on a date."

"A date?" Darlene questioned.

"Yeah… I fancy taking you out – is that alright?"

"Sure," Darlene said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Okay, back in a bit," he said, kissing her cheek quickly before he left.

After she'd finished her tea, Darlene decided to deal with Sirius's bloodstained clothing from the previous day before she forgot. As she got to the bedroom, however, she heard some rustling coming from behind Remus's door and knocked on it softly.

"_Come in_."

Darlene opened the door to find Remus lying on his stomach with a photo album open in front of himself. He had a tissue in his hand and visible tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Hey," he sniffed and wiped his eyes hastily, "I was just looking at Krystle's photos."

"How are you doing?"

"Erm…" Remus thought for a second. "Okay, I think. I mean – I miss her… I miss her terribly."

Darlene nodded solemnly and sat down next to him, peering over his shoulder at the photos open. "Did you not go in to do some work today?"

"I left early… Harold gave me his list of potions to make this morning, as per usual… and at the top of the list was Wolfsbane. That's all it took. I was a mess, Harold sent me home."

"Has this been happening a lot lately?"

"Yeah... I've been having dreams about her since I started packing to move," Remus said quietly, touching Krystle's face in a photograph of her and Darlene before he had met her. "Always the same one… it's always us, taking care of the baby just after it's born… taking turns getting up with him…"

"I imagine that sort of thing will happen for awhile..." Darlene bit her lip.

Remus shook his head and sat up to face her. "I thought so, as well – but they stopped this week. Not having that little reminder of her every morning has made me miss her a lot more, but..."

"But what?" Darlene urged him to continue.

Remus looked at her for a few moments, as if considering whether or not he should go on. Finally, he said, "But I miss Rose, too."

Darlene swallowed hard and dropped her gaze to the photographs again. "I suppose once you're happy being alone, you'll be able to move on properly."

"I know, but that's the ironic thing, Dar – when have I ever been happy when I'm alone?" Remus said, relieved to vocalise his annoyances.

"Okay, so you probably won't be bouncing off the walls in a fit of joy... but it will get easier," Darlene said, placing her hand on top of Remus's. "And I know now that just being patient isn't enough... the art of distraction has been my greatest ally the last few months."

"I'll keep that in mind," Remus smiled.

Darlene pecked Remus's cheek and left him alone.

Sirius returned later that afternoon. He hurried into the bedroom, where Darlene was curled up in bed reading a book. He had his leather jacket on, a scarf wrapped around his neck, and his cheeks were pink from the cold outside. He dropped a sports bag on the floor next to the closet and settled on the edge of the bed next to Darlene.

"Are you ready to go soon?" he asked, patting her leg.

Darlene's eyes widened, and she dropped her book. "Why – what time is it?"

"Oh, it's still early, but we're going to London, so I thought we'd leave now," Sirius said, consulting his watch.

"Dare I ask what it is we're doing?" Darlene asked, climbing off the bed.

"It's a surprise," Sirius grinned.

"Alright, fine, I'll play along," she smiled, stopping in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "What should I wear, then – something hot and sexy?

She leaned down and gave Sirius a kiss, which he accepted eagerly and tightened his arms around her waist. "If by hot you mean warm, and by sexy you mean layers – then _yeah_, that's perfect."

Darlene frowned. "Now I'm confused – where—?"

"Just – trust me… it's freezing out there."

Darlene followed her instructions and turned to the wardrobe and started going through her jumpers. By the time she had pulled her boots on over her jeans and buttoned up her black pea coat over her cardigan, Sirius already had his sports bag over his shoulder and was holding Darlene's white winter hat out to her.

Once the two had Apparated safely to a back street in the outskirts of London, Sirius took Darlene's gloved hand and led her to the nearest train station. They conversed little while they travelled; Darlene watched Sirius very closely but he kept his eyes on the signs to find their way.

"Here we go," Sirius said finally, pulling Darlene out of her seat by her hand and guiding her out of the station. They walked for about ten minutes before Darlene realised where they were headed.

"Hampton Court?" Darlene questioned, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Come on," Sirius urged her forward, trying to conceal his smile.

It was starting to get dark by the time they approached the palace, but it was now clear to Darlene exactly what Sirius was up. Lights were set up on the grounds around a great white ice rink, where dozens of people were already skating.

"_Sirius,_" Darlene whined, stopping again.

"What!" he said immediately, indignantly. "Like I was going to let you get off the hook that easily. _Come on_!"

Sirius dragged Darlene to the rink and sat her down on a bench, where she sat and glared at him. He kneeled in front of her, unzipped the mysterious sports bag finally, and retrieved a pair of white ice-skates with pink laces.

Darlene pulled a face. "I don't understand why you ask me out on a date as an excuse to torture me?"

Sirius shook his head at her in amusement and began pulling off her boots to replace with the skates. "So what's the big deal?"

Darlene exhaled heavily, knowing she could no longer evade the question. "It's honestly not an issue… it's just something I've been teased about by my family since I was small… I've only been once, and I never wanted to go again after falling and winding myself."

"About time to get over the fear, then," Sirius said as he finished lacing her skates and sat down to do his own.

Darlene frowned as she observed the happy couples and families already out on the rink. Speakers had been set up outside and seemed to be playing hit songs from the 1960's. Darlene groaned as Sirius tucked the bag underneath the bench, stood, and offered her his hand, but she took it and followed nonetheless. As they stepped out onto the ice, the song changed to Chubby Checker's Twist. Darlene's grip on Sirius's hand tightened as she took her first slippery step and she stared down at her feet as she moved.

"_Sirius_," she whined again after only half a minute, when her skate slipped and Sirius grabbing her elbow was the only thing that kept her standing. Once she regained her balance again, Sirius kissed her cheek and urged her forward.

"When did you get so good at this, anyway?" Darlene grumbled.

"I was forced to go from a young age with my au pair," Sirius explained, his voice full of disdain.

"I didn't know you had an au pair," Darlene grinned, allowing Sirius to guide her further.

"So?"

"It's just an amusing thought," she shrugged.

"Why? You had a nanny, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but only until I was two," Darlene laughed. "How long did you have yours?"

"Until I was about eight," Sirius grumbled. "She was French, strict, and I hated her."

Darlene giggled at the thought. By now she had relaxed her hold on Sirius's hand and was moving much smoother. "So did she teach you any French?"

"If by _teach_ you mean shout at me, assuming I'd miraculously understand if she were angry with me, then yeah – I'm fluent, _mon petit papillon_."

Darlene smiled hugely. "How do you do that?"

"Do what, exactly?" Sirius grinned back.

"How do you get me to instantly forget how furious I am with you?" she elaborated.

"Oh, _that_," Sirius nodded knowingly. "That's easy."

As the music on the speakers switched to Wayne Newton's Danke Schoen, Sirius bent his knees and scraped his skates into the ice to start to slow down. Darlene kept gliding forward, however, and once Sirius had come to a stop he tugged on her hand so she spun around and slammed into him. Sirius wrapped his arms around her, put his cheek against hers, and whispered, "_Vous êtes… plus beaux que les étoiles_."

Darlene melted into his embrace and kissed his jaw line gently. Sirius brought his gaze back to her and noticed at once that, being on the edge of the rink, people had to swerve and skate around them. "Come with me," he muttered, quickly leading her to the middle of the ice. Darlene frowned as they began to move again, struggling to regain her momentum, and had to grab Sirius's shoulders to stop herself once they reached the centre.

Sirius stared down at her for a few moments before Darlene said, "_What_?"

"Nothing," he grinned again. "I… I just love you."

She blushed.

"I had a thought today when I was shamefully eavesdropping on you and your friends," Sirius started to speak. "It made me think about a conversation we had a month ago… you told me that there was the potential for a number of surprises to spring up in our future. I've decided that I love those surprises, whatever they are – good ones, bad ones… and… where am I going with this…"

Sirius paused for a moment, lacing his fingers with Darlene's and raising her hand high enough to peck the back of it. "Darlene… I love everything about you. You're all I want."

Darlene felt Sirius's hand, which was still raised slightly and pressed against her palm, twitch slightly. She looked down and folded her fingers to closer examine what she felt in his hand. Sirius's fingers were now loosely holding a small plastic figurine of a man in a black tuxedo and a woman in a white gown. Darlene's eyes immediately shot back to Sirius's face.

Sirius bit his lip to attempt to conceal his smile. "So… will ya?"

"Are… are you asking me to marry you?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded immediately.

Darlene sighed and blinked a few times. Just when he was started to doubt his confidence, Darlene leaned forward and kissed Sirius lustfully. She broke away a moment later, her face flushed and her breathing heavier.

"_Yes_."


	93. Playing With Fire

_(Author's note:  
Thank you, as always, for reading. I know in many of my previous chapters I have apologized for long absences and made promises to stick at it, and then wouldn't return for a year. Well, I've now done two chapters in two weeks, and I'm enjoying it as much as I did when I first started, so I think it's safe to say you can expect another chapter in another two weeks.  
Read, review, and enjoy!)_

* * *

Sirius and Darlene Apparated back from London later that evening, making a quick stop at Lily and James's before they headed home.

"I'm back, Lily," Sirius said loudly from the front door.

Lily immediately came bustling down the stairs holding Harry, who was balanced on her hip. "Hi you two!"

"Hello," Sirius said cheerfully. He pulled the black sports bag off his shoulder and unwrapped his scarf. "Should I put this stuff back in the crawl space?"

"Please," Lily nodded, sidling up to Darlene, and he took off down the hallway. She whispered, "So how was the date?"

"Well," Darlene sighed happily, "Sirius proposed."

"Congratulations!" squealed Lily, hugging her.

James joined them from kitchen wearing a white tee shirt and pyjama bottoms and holding a mug of coffee. "I take it that you standing here means you didn't run from him in disgust when he popped the question, then?"

"Subtle, James," Sirius said disapprovingly from behind them.

"It's a valid question!"

Sirius looked James over. "You haven't showered. You're the only one people will be running away from in disgust."

"So when's the stag night?" James asked, ignoring this comment.

"Bit early to be thinking about that, mate," Sirius shook his head.

"We haven't talked about… when, or…" Darlene said uncomfortably. "There are still a few things we have yet to discuss."

"Like what?" asked Sirius quizzically. "You didn't mention any conditions when you said _yes_."

"You haven't met my family yet, so we're going to have to organise a trip," Darlene wriggled her eyebrows menacingly. Sirius looked slightly panicked at this.

"Ooh, speaking of family," Lily piped up, pointing to James.

"Oh, yeah – Tamaris came around looking for you this afternoon," James nodded. "I filled her in on your whereabouts and the news."

"Cheers," Sirius said scathingly.

"She'll probably be around at ours," said Darlene, who nodded and started to re-wrap his scarf.

"Dinner tomorrow?" he asked Lily and James.

"Only if Darlene's cooking," James said firmly.

"Right, see you tomorrow, then," Sirius nodded, quickly kissing Lily on the cheek and Harry atop his head before Disapparating with Darlene.

When the reappeared at home, Sirius had about three seconds to unravel his scarf yet again before Darlene had thrown her arms around his neck and began kissing him. Sirius dropped his scarf instantly and pulled her closer by her shoulders.

"Hang on," Darlene stopped him. "Shouldn't Tamaris be here?"

"Hmm," Sirius pretended to be concerned for a moment. "Oh, wait – I don't care."

"Let me just check with Remus," Darlene patted his arm, then tiptoed down the hall. She knocked twice on Remus's door, opened it and –

Darlene gasped and spun around on the spot, clapping her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry!" she cried out loud.

"What's wrong?" Sirius called out, still at the front door taking off his coat and hanging it up.

Darlene slowly turned back around. Inside Remus's room, Tamaris was jumping off the bed hastily, pulling her shirt back on, and Remus was slowly sitting up, running one hand through his hair and pulling a blanket up over his chest with the other.

"I'm sorry," she said again, though much quieter.

Sirius made his way down the hallway and peeked into Remus's room curiously. "Err, what's going on?"

Tamaris bit her lip and stared blankly at her brother. Sirius looked from Tamaris to Remus, and then to Darlene. Darlene raised her eyebrows meaningfully at him, and he looked back at his sister.

"Wait, were you two just—?"

"We were just fooling around," Remus finally piped up. He sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and leaning over to grab his shirt from off of the floor.

"You were _what_?" Sirius demanded, much louder this time. "Where the hell did this come from?"

"It was nothing," Tamaris insisted, looking around the room for her cardigan.

"If it was nothing, you two wouldn't be scrambling for your clothes," Sirius said angrily.

"It was just a _snog_, Sirius," said Tamaris frustratedly. She spotted the missing shirt behind the bed, snatched it up and whipped it on as quickly as she could.

"Sirius," Darlene said calmly and curled her fingers around Sirius's. "Let's just give them a minute to sort themselves out, okay?"

She tugged on his arm and led him backwards into their bedroom, shutting door quickly. Sirius pulled his jumper off lividly and tossed it on the floor.

"Right," Darlene said, sensing it was up to her to do some damage control, "I'm sure it's not as big a deal as you're trying to turn it into, Sirius."

"It was _Remus and Tamaris_, Darlene – why are you trying to defend them?"

"I'm not defending them – I just think it was an innocent accident. Haven't you ever unintentionally started to—?"

"No!" Sirius interrupted her. "When I start undressing people, it's always intentional!"

Darlene sighed, put her hands on Sirius's shoulders and pushed him to sit down on the bed. "Listen, I'm sure they'll explain everything to you, and whatever's going on was unintended… so you need settle yourself, because tonight is supposed to be about us."

Sirius took a few deep breaths and then nodded. "You're right."

Darlene smiled softly and ran her fingers through his hair. "We're going to get married," she whispered.

Sirius grinned at her and put his hands on her hips. "You know, I think I'm going to take you skating more often. There's something about the rosy cheeks and the hat…"

Darlene's smile fell and she pulled the hat off. "I won't be eager to repeat that part, actually," she muttered and started unbuttoning her pea coat.

"You looked very cute, though," Sirius beamed. He cleared his throat. "So about this trip…"

Darlene's smile reappeared. "Yeah, that should be fun. You get to meet my parents, my sister, nieces, aunts, uncles…"

"Ugh," Sirius grimaced, his hands absently pushing her coat off of her shoulders, "they'll all hate me for stealing you away, won't they?"

"No… I'm sure your natural charm will win them over instantly."

"Are you just saying that so I'll agree to go?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, his hands now wandering up the back of her jumper.

"Maybe," she grinned cheekily, climbing onto his lap. Sirius pulled the collar of her shirt aside and kissed her shoulder lightly. Darlene tugged at the bottom of Sirius's shirt, and he freed his arms from her so she could pull it over his head. After laying only a few kisses on his skin there was a sharp rap on the door. Darlene laughed out loud and shook her head in frustration.

"Come in," Sirius growled, not bothering to adjust his position or his hold on Darlene.

Tamaris entered quickly, looking distraught. "Okay, let me just explain."

"This should be good," Sirius scoffed.

Darlene scooted to Sirius's side, hugged her knees to her chest, and elbowed Sirius so he'd give Tamaris his full attention.

"I was just waiting for you two to come home, and I was having a chat with Remus in his room. He was upset, and I was trying to cheer him up—"

"Creative solution," Sirius said sardonically.

"_Sirius_," Darlene groaned.

"—and I kissed him," Tamaris continued, ignoring Sirius's comments, "and it sort of just sped up from there…"

"So do you love him?" Sirius asked coldly.

Tamaris thought for a moment before answering. "Yeah, I do – I mean, it's Remus, I've known him since forever…"

"Yeah, you're supposed to love him like a friend – no, like a _brother_, Tam – you're not supposed to start having it away with my mates!" Sirius cried, his voice raising again.

"I don't expect that you'll understand this, Sirius," Tamaris said hopelessly. "I'm sorry that this has stressed you out as much as it has... just give me some time to figure this out."

"Okay," Sirius shrugged.

"Okay?" Tamaris blinked.

"Yeah, 'okay'. I don't really know what else I can say – I've already told you that it's fucking weird, so what else can I say?" he shrugged again.

"I'm sorry, Dar," Tamaris directed to Darlene.

"It was my fault," Darlene shook her head.

"Well, I'm going to head out," Tamaris sighed, folding her arms uncomfortably.

"Come by tomorrow evening," Darlene said quickly before Sirius could have the chance to saying anything horrible. "We're having the others over for a meal – I won't take no for an answer."

"Alright," Tamaris nodded, and she Disapparated with a small _pop_.

Sirius groaned heavily, covering his face with hands and leaning back onto the mattress. "I really didn't need to deal with _that_ today."

"I honestly think it'll blow over in a few days. It's just going to turn into one of those embarrassing stories that you'll tease them about endlessly," Darlene attempted to soothe him, turning over on her stomach and trailing her fingers over his torso.

* * *

Darlene got out of bed as soon as she woke up the next morning hoping she would be able to catch words with Remus before Sirius was up. Remus was nowhere to be found, however. Instead she made a cup of tea for Sirius and brought it to their room for him.

Sirius was already sitting up against the headboard, his knees bent and a sheet pulled up to his navel. "He's not here."

"You were up already?" she asked, setting the tea down on the bedside table.

"Kept waking up," Sirius said simply. "I wanted to talk to him early, but I don't think he slept here last night."

Darlene put her hand on Sirius's knee comfortingly. "You're upset," she said simply.

"I am," he nodded, staring distantly at the wall. He sighed, blinking suddenly and then readjusting his posture. "I don't know which part is bugging me more, Remus fucking my sister or Tamaris fucking one of my best friends."

"Sirius," said Darlene impatiently, seating herself next to him, "they're not—"

"Where do you think he is, then?" Sirius demanded.

"Sirius, you're going to have to cut him some slack," Darlene pleaded.

"Why?" Sirius scoffed. "In fact, I don't know why you're being so lenient. I thought you wanted him to have enough time on his own to grieve properly – that's why Rose left him in the first place!"

"He only just started speaking to me again, Sirius," Darlene said heavily. "I'm trying not to butt in – and the fact of the matter is, they're both adults; they don't need your permission, and if something does come of this you're going to have to deal with it."

Sirius didn't argue with Darlene any further, but he did give her some very pointed looks when Remus came back later that afternoon, Tamaris in his company. Sirius was in the living room waiting for James, Lily and Harry to arrive. He'd changed into dress trousers and a navy blue shirt, and he said nothing to Remus and Tamaris while he sat and drank his coffee.

"So I hear a 'congratulations' is in order," Remus said to Darlene when she came back into the room with the rest of the drinks.

"Yeah," Darlene answered, unable to resist grinning.

"Let's see the ring, then," Remus said enthusiastically.

"I haven't given her a ring," Sirius grumbled from the couch.

"You haven't?" Remus blinked.

"I think it was a spur of the moment decision for him," Darlene explained, giving Sirius a calming smile.

"Ahh, I see," Remus nodded. "It's fantastic news, though. When are you thinking of doing it?"

"I'm not sure. My family hasn't met Sirius yet, so we've got to arrange that before we start making any real plans."

"That should be interesting," Remus said, eyes lighting up and glancing at Sirius.

"Sirius, have you ever met a girlfriend's parents before?" Tamaris asked curiously, accepting a mug from Darlene and sitting opposite her brother.

Sirius's answer was nothing more than a glare in Tamaris's direction.

"Haven't you?" Darlene said in surprise.

"Sirius's relationships have never exactly been… serious," Remus said slyly.

There was a knock at the door at that moment and James let himself in, holding the door open for Lily and Harry.

"We're here," James announced from the door, taking Lily's cloak off for her and hanging it up. "We're a bit early but we were out for a walk and it's _freezing_ out there."

Darlene hopped up and skipped over to Lily and James, grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her into the kitchen. James followed, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Thank god you guys are here," she breathed.

"Why, what's going on?" James asked.

"Sirius is at their throats," Darlene whispered.

"Whose?" Lily blinked.

"Remus and Tamaris," Darlene said impatiently.

"Why, what's happened?" asked Lily, and she handed Harry to James and pulled off his red hat to reveal a mass of messy, staticy hair.

"Right, last night I walked in on them snogging," she explained hastily, ignoring Lily's jaw dropping and James snorting, "and he didn't stay here last night so Sirius is sure that they're shagging, and he is _fucked off_ about it."

"Say no more," James said, spinning on the spot and heading into the living room with Harry.

"I don't understand – what about Rose?" Lily asked.

Darlene shrugged and shook her head. "I've no idea what's going on, and I don't think they do either. But Sirius… he's just really not doing well with it."

"I can understand that," Lily nodded. "He can be a bit overly-protective of his friends."

James paused as he waltzed into the living room and grinned at Sirius. "Hello, muffin!"

"What do you want?" Sirius asked grumpily, folding his arms.

"Here, have a baby," James shrugged, passed Harry over to him.

This immediately perked Sirius up; he sat up and held Harry eagerly, kissing him atop his head as he settled him on his lap. James took the seat on the couch next to Sirius and casually glanced at Tamaris and Remus. Remus was kneeling on the floor in front of Tamaris, his back against her shins, and she was touching the tips of his hair on the back of his neck absently. It wasn't until she noticed James examining them that Tamaris slowly withdrew her hand.

"How's your dad, James?" Tamaris asked to break the silence that was becoming increasingly awkward.

"Good," James nodded. "Busy. Very busy, actually – he missed our usual meal this weekend."

"What's he working on now?" Sirius asked, holding his hand over Harry's hair to attempt to flatten it.

"Who knows," James shrugged. "He never talks about work anymore."

Lily came into the living room with a glass of red wine, which she handed to James before settling down in his lap.

"Are you still staying with what's-her-face in Wales, Tam?" asked James.

"At the moment, yeah," Tamaris nodded.

"Thinking of moving?" Sirius asked her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to be a bit closer, but…"

"I'm going to start cooking," Darlene announced. "I'm doing a roast – just wanted to make sure everyone is alright with that."

Sirius gaped at her. "I think James was only joking when he said he'd only come if you were cooking, love. I think we'd all rather live to see next week."

"Well, actually," Darlene said indignantly, placing her hands on her hips, "I didn't want to boast in case you were _using me_ for my culinary talents – but I suppose as you're stuck with me now, I can shower you with domestic bliss."

"Do you need any help?" Lily offered.

"No, no – but holler if you need drinks," she said as she turned on her heel and started to head back into the kitchen.

"I'll take you up on that," Sirius quickly said eagerly.

"I didn't mean _you_," she called from the kitchen. "Get it yourself!"

"So much for domestic bliss," grumbled Sirius, hoisting himself up with Harry and sauntering after Darlene.

Once he'd rounded the corner, Darlene yanked Sirius towards her by his belt and kissed him. Sirius pulled Harry tight against his side and wrapped his free hand around her back.

"_Hello_," Sirius said a moment after she finally broke free.

"Hi," she smiled. "Just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Better _now_," Sirius nodded. "Hey – while we're alone, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Go on."

"Back when I was still on speaking terms with my father he told me that my mother's ring was waiting for me in Gringotts. I would much rather get a different one for you – but that's if you don't mind waiting…"

"No, no – that's fine, Sirius. To be honest, I hadn't even thought about it," said Darlene sincerely.

"Really?" Sirius said, surprised. "I thought it was a big deal."

"Not to me," Darlene said quietly. She looked down at Harry, who was staring up at her with huge green eyes, and pulled down his jumper so it was covering his stomach properly.

"What do you think of having one of these, then?" Sirius grinned, supporting Harry with both hands and bouncing him up and down a few times.

"One thing at a time, Sirius," she laughed.

* * *

The six of them sat down to eat a couple hours later, by which time Sirius was on his third fire whiskey. He was now happily buzzed and seemed to be ignoring Remus and Tamaris, who were growing progressively touchier. Darlene finally sat down and urged everyone to begin eating. After one bite of the roast, Sirius put his fork down and put his arms around Darlene's shoulders.

"Have I asked you to marry me lately?" he asked loudly before kissing her on the cheek.

Darlene beamed at him, kissed him back and patted his thigh.

"You must be dreading the day you go through with it," said James.

"Why do you say that?" Sirius frowned.

"It's the one day that you have to stay sober to keep your composure, and everyone else can get pissed," James grinned in response.

"I'm not allowed to drink?" Sirius asked Darlene helplessly.

"Definitely not," Darlene snorted.

"Plus, I usually go to weddings stag, so I won't be able to pick up any easy shags," Sirius rambled on, his eyes on his food as he continued to eat. "Well, aside from Remus."

Everyone looked up at Sirius with expressions of surprise.

"What!" Sirius said wilfully. "I didn't mean for _me_. Sure, he comes home with me – but we all know I'm not the Black he's easy for."

"Sirius," Darlene sighed, putting her fork down, ready to do more damage control.

Tamaris froze and glared across the table at her brother. Remus observed Sirius for a few moments, laughed bitterly to himself, and then continued eating.

"What are you laughing at?" Sirius asked Remus, his previously chipper tone suddenly turning biting.

"Just you," Remus shrugged, "and your puerile tendencies."

"Well I'm glad you're find all of this amusing," Sirius sneered.

"Sirius, I really don't think this is the time," Lily warned.

"There's never going to be a good time to talk about it, so why not when it's making me miserable?"

"What do you want me to do, then, Sirius?" Remus asked impatiently.

"Well, let's see," Sirius said, stroking his chin and pretending to put some thought into it. "For starters, you could stop touching my sister."

"Sirius, that's enough—" Tamaris started, but paused when Remus pointedly put his arm around her shoulder and stared at Sirius defiantly.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Remus," Sirius fumed.

"Sirius, please don't," Tamaris begged.

"Is this actually what you want or are you just using her to make yourself feel better?" Sirius continued, not bothered by Tamaris's interruption.

"The great thing about this is that it's _none of your fucking business_," Remus said carelessly.

"It is my fucking business," Sirius shouted, shooting up from his seat, "she's my sister!"

"Calm down, Sirius," James cautioned him.

"I think I've had enough of this," Tamaris said angrily. "I've _tried_ to keep this peaceful, okay? I've _tried_ to dovetail around you so you don't have issues with your best friend – but it finishes here. Let me remind you that you are my younger brother, and you have no right to try to control or protect me."

Tamaris didn't allow for Sirius to have any time to state his rebuttal; she stood quickly and disappeared down the hallway. Sirius took the opportunity to sit and glare and Remus some more, who seemed undaunted.

"Sort this out, Sirius – before it goes any further," James sighed.

Sirius continued to glare at Remus.

Darlene cleared her throat. "Remus, I'm trying to stay impartial here, but when Sirius and I spoke to Tamaris last night, I got the impression that this meant something to her… I mean, she adores you, Remus. I think it'd be a weight off of Sirius's shoulders if he knew what was happening, or that you and Tamaris are on the same page."

"It's funny how no one ever seemed to hassle Sirius when _he_ slept around with countless girls," Remus grumbled, folding his arms.

"Give him a break, Rem – he was a kid," James jumped to Sirius's defence.

"Yeah, I think this is _slightly_ different," Sirius said sarcastically, looking away at the wall.

"Do you want a relationship with her?" James pushed on.

Remus sighed and looked down, his confidence and anger subsiding together. "No," he said finally, and weakly. "I just wanted to be selfish, for once… I don't like waking up feeling completely miserable and… and _terrified._ I hate being alone."

"You're not alone, Remus," said Lily helplessly.

"I feel like I am, regardless of whether or not it's true," Remus shrugged. "You and James have your family, Sirius has Darlene and his sister… I had Krystle and lost her, and I had Rose and wasn't ready for her."

"The bottom line is," Sirius said, his voice finally calm, "if this means more to Tamaris than it does to you, you cannot go on without hurting her."

"Yes, I realise that," Remus said finally. He looked around at each of his friends before standing up. "I'll go and speak to her now."

As soon as Remus left the room, James continued to shovel food into his mouth, shaking his head.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to have a peaceful meal with you," Darlene said to Sirius, also picking up her fork.

"Yes, we had to make our peace with that a long time ago," Lily agreed, shooting Sirius a teasing smile. "Drama and danger are Sirius Black's dedicated comrades."


	94. Closer

Lily arrived in the staff room at St. Mungo's early on Monday morning, where Rebecca and Gwen were sitting and drinking tea.

"Lily, I need a favour," Gwen said desperately.

"Good morning to you, too," Lily teased.

"Sorry, I've had a long night shift," Gwen sulked. "And it wasn't any pleasanter sharing wards with Rose."

"Why, what's happened now?" Lily tutted.

"She's a misery – she won't speak to anyone aside from Chris, and she'll only argue with him," Gwen explained, her expression sullen, and Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"So what's the favour?" Lily folded her arms expectantly.

"Speak with her?"

"She's not talking to anyone, but she'll listen to me?" Lily narrowed her eyes.

Rebecca shrugged in defeat. "We can't think of anything else."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Lily nodded. She hung her cloak up and left them in the staff room, heading straight to Chris's office, knocking twice and entering.

Chris smiled at her as she entered. He was sitting behind his desk with Rose slumped in the chair in front of him, her knees to her chest. The room was, as always, glowing with only the light from the fireplace. Rose turned slowly to look at Lily, who was still paused in the door.

"Hi, Lily," she said quietly.

"Rose," Lily nodded, taking a few unsure steps inside. "I was actually coming to look for you – how are you?"

Lily and Chris both looked at Rose, waiting for her to answer; she simply shrugged and stared into the fire. An awkward silence filled the room for a few moments until Chris sighed impatiently.

"Rose wants to ask you how Remus is doing," he said loudly to Lily.

"Chris," Rose groaned angrily, shooting out of her seat a turning to leave.

"Rose, wait," Lily stopped her, stepping forward and putting her hands out. "I wanted to talk to you about him anyway – please listen."

Rose stopped, avoiding Lily's gaze, her face screwed up like she was trying to hold back tears. "How is he, then?" she whispered.

Lily thought carefully before she answered. "He's still upset. I don't think he's completely figured out how to handle everything, yet… but he misses you, Rose – Darlene told me yesterday – he said he misses you."

"It's the way I left things," Rose said immediately, shaking her head. "I should have said goodbye properly – I regretted it the moment I left – I almost went back—"

"You did the right thing. I honestly believe that he's going to be able to heal properly now. He'll be fine – he just needs some time."

"Okay," Rose nodded her understanding.

Chris stood and came out from behind his desk. He gently placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and said, "Go home and get some sleep, Rose."

Rose nodded again and Disapparated. Chris sighed, running a hand through his hair and leaning against his desk.

"An hour, that took," he said frustratedly, glancing at the clock on the wall. "At eight o'clock I told her to go home, and it's now nine."

"An hour, really?" Lily repeated, smiling slightly and Chris's annoyance.

"An hour! And then Lily Potter waltzes in and sorts her out in under three minutes," Chris hissed, suddenly breaking out into a grin.

"Ahh, see, you just needed a woman's touch," Lily joked. She took a quick glance around the room and then said, "Actually, Chris – it's nine o'clock – why is your room so dark and depressing? Do you ever open any curtains in here?"

Lily made to move towards the windows but Chris quickly stepped in front of her to stop her.

"Well," Chris said hastily, "I find this much more comfortable."

"You find this comfortable? What, was your mother a vampire or something?" Lily teased.

Chris cleared his throat stiltedly. "My grandfather, actually."

Lily froze. "You – what, really?"

Chris smiled and returned to his seat behind his desk and motioned Lily to sit as well. "I'm surprised this hasn't spread yet, to be honest – but I guess I'm luckier than my father with regards to obvious features."

"You're serious," Lily said in disbelief. "So, do you…"

Lily broke off, thinking better of what she was about to ask.

Chris smiled again and shook his head. "I don't drink blood. My father had to make it a part of his diet, but I only get the occasional disgusting craving for it when I wake up."

"I'm _astounded_ that you've been able to do so well in your career," Lily said, her eyes wide.

Chris looked slightly taken aback. "I didn't think it would bother you."

"Oh, it doesn't – sorry, Chris – I should have worded that better," Lily blushed. "Remus is one of my best friends – that sort of thing doesn't bother me in the least… but again, Remus has had countless issues…"

"Well yes, werewolves go through the worst of it, and like I said – I've been very lucky to have taken after my mother and I've been left with a watered down version of my grandfather and father's burden."

"So, light…?" Lily asked, pointing at the window.

"My father is blind during the day, but I just struggle a bit and get nightmarish headaches," Chris explained.

"And who else knows about this, at work, I mean?"

"Rose, bless her… Donald… and you," Chris thought out loud.

"So I'm going to go ahead and assume that this isn't something you want the others to know about?" said Lily.

"Thank you," Chris nodded. "Anyway, how are you, Lily? How's your son?"

"He's wonderful," Lily beamed. "James has been determined to get him speaking, which has been hilarious."

"Glad to hear everything is alright," Chris said, his smile looking somewhat forced.

Lily watched him for a moment and then asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Chris shook his head, standing and walking over to the fire. "I was just hoping to make a deal with you today."

"Okay…" Lily said cautiously.

"I'd like to send you home at lunch today," Chris started slowly, "and in exchange I'd like some help from you in ward forty-five."

"Alright, who is in ward forty-five?"

"I took in three patients early this morning, and they're in a pretty horrible state," Chris sighed, starting to pace slowly.

"Why, what happened?" Lily asked, watching him move from one side of the room to the other.

"Cruciatus curse," Chris stated, stopping in his tracks and looking at Lily to gauge her reaction.

"Ah," Lily sighed. She stood and pushed her chair in. "Shall I head down there now?"

Chris dipped his head to the side looking guilty. "Are you sure you're okay to do this?"

"It's my job, Chris," Lily said simply, and she left him and made her way to ward forty-five.

* * *

Lily returned early that afternoon to a surprisingly cold house, which was not surprising as the front door was open and James was sitting on the step outside.

"What are you doing out there?" Lily asked, about to take her cloak off and hang it up but thinking better of it.

James spun around and looked at her wildly, his hair dishevelled and a cigarette in his mouth. "Why are you home so early?"

"Chris let me leave early," Lily said quietly, stepping outside and sitting down with James. "Is Harry asleep?"

"Yes, but not for long, I'd imagine," James said, wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulders. He took one last drag from his cigarette and then put it out on the cobbled ground. "Why'd he let you go early? That doesn't seem like him."

Lily sighed heavily, resting her chin in her palm. "Just a shitty day."

"Why, what happened?" James said immediately, squeezing her shoulder.

"Can we go inside?" Lily evaded. "The house is getting cold."

"Sure," James nodded. He stood and then pulled Lily back to her feet and led her into the house. While Lily hung up her cloak, James went straight to the living room to rekindle the fire. "So, you were sent home early…"

Lily sighed again and crashed on the couch. "Do we have to talk about this right now, James?"

James turned around and observed Lily as she fidgeted with her plait and noticed that her eyes were teary. He sat down next to her and took her hand. "Hey… what's going on?"

"When is this going to end?" she asked, tears freely flowing.

"When is what going to end?" said James, brow furrowed.

Lily sniffed and shook her head to clear it. "Today I treated some patients that had been tortured by Death Eaters… one of them didn't make it."

James nodded, understanding, and scooted closer to Lily to snake his arm around her waist.

"I'm so _sick_ of these psychos getting away with it, and—"

Lily was interrupted by Harry's distant cries. She squeezed her eyes shut and then started to stand, but James caught her by the shoulder and pushed her back into her seat.

"Stay there, I've got him," James ordered. He hopped up quickly and jogged up the stairs, giving Lily time to sit up, dry her eyes and retie her hair. James came back downstairs, slower this time, hugging Harry to his chest, his lips pressed to Harry's hair.

"How was he this morning?" Lily sniffed.

"He was fine," James nodded. He sat down again and shifted Harry onto Lily's lap. "We had a lovely conversation over breakfast."

"And what did he have to say for himself?" Lily teased, unable to help but smile as she ran her fingers softly through Harry's hair.

"Well, actually, he made it clear that he wasn't fancying his bananas," James reported matter-of-factly. "Although, that _was_ mainly due to him dribbling most of it down his front."

"I want more of these," Lily said suddenly, pulling Harry into her arms and hugging him.

"Well, if we must," James grinned, kissing her shoulder.

Lily smiled as well, nudging his arm gently with her elbow. "Oh, did you hear from your dad yet?"

"Just a quick owl from him this morning," James shrugged. "No mention of this weekend – though he did drop Peter's name in the note."

"Oh, good – Pete must be working for him again," Lily said, smiling down at Harry as he pulled on a button on the front of her robes.

"Oh, tell you what was strange," James said, suddenly breaking into a wide grin. "I also got an owl from Dumbledore."

"Really?" said Lily, genuinely surprised. "What does he want?"

"Seemed like he wanted a bit of a catch-up, and he asked a lot of questions about my father."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "That's… odd – did you respond?"

James nodded. "Told him to swing by the Ministry for a chat – am I being paranoid or does that sound suspicious to you, too?"

"Yeah, a bit," Lily agreed. "Not really his style."

Lily smiled softly and hooked one of her fingers with Harry's, her mind wandering again. James's concern flared up again; he touched his fingers to Lily's cheek and pursed his lips.

"Right, okay," he decided. "I'm going to take this brat off your hands and make you a lovely cup of tea."

James stood and lifted Harry, tucking him securely under an arm.

"If you insist," she smiled, squeezing Harry's foot and then nipping upstairs.

James took Harry into the kitchen and started when he noticed Sirius sitting in a chair with his feet up on the table.

"How long have you been here?" James shook his head, turning to the cabinets to sort out Lily's tea.

"Few minutes… I've been practising Apparating onto this chair from my couch," Sirius grinned.

James laughed out loud. "You need a job, mate."

"Oi, I _have_ a job – and I even went in today… but we've got a big task to take care of at the end of the week, and the thought of it really exhausted me…"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping off such a gruelling day?" James teased.

"Usually, yes," Sirius nodded, forcing a tired voice and expression. "But I thought I'd come and return this to your wife."

Sirius pulled the wedding cake topper that he used to propose to Darlene with out of his pocket and placed it on the table. James nodded once and carried on with making tea, grabbing an extra cup for Sirius.

"So Sirius Black is getting married…" he said as he finished, passing Harry to Sirius before he brought the tea to the table.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at James. "What's it to you?"

James grinned at Sirius's instant suspicion as he sat down and poured milk into his cup. "I'm just surprised the day came so soon. I guess I always imagined that you'd get some poor girl knocked up and have no choice."

"Cheers," Sirius rolled his eyes. He leaned over top of Harry and snatched the bottle of milk from James's hand and prepared his own tea. "I've already had enough of people expressing their disapproving views."

"Who's been disapproving?"

"Darlene told Rochelle," Sirius grumbled. "She had more than a few things to say about it."

"Were you expecting any different?" James laughed.

"Not really, but I'm going to be wary of what she says to Darlene as she's had a history of swaying her from me in the past."

"I thought you were making tea for _me_," Lily sighed as she came back downstairs in her robe. She grinned at Sirius as she lowered herself into James's lap.

"James didn't say you were upstairs – I can't believe you missed it," Sirius said, his eyes widening suddenly.

"What are you on about?" James asked impatiently, pulling Lily's tea towards her.

"Harry just said his first words, Lil!" Sirius nodded his head earnestly, and he slowly broke into a grin. "He said, _Mummy, drop the robe_!"

Lily rolled her eyes. James chuckled and squeezed his arms around Lily's waist.

"Is this you getting your perverted wishes out of the way before you get married?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Don't blame me," Sirius said innocently. "It's your son I'm worried about, myself – he's obviously taking after his sex-obsessed father."

"_I'm_ the sex-obsessed one, am I?" James said indignantly.

"And Sirius, just watch what you're saying around him, please," Lily tutted.

"Why?" Sirius grinned. "Are you worried his first words are going to be 'fuck-puppet' or something?"

"_Sirius_!" Lily scowled at him.

Sirius laughed and scooped Harry up under the arms so he was standing on Sirius's thighs. He ducked his head behind Harry, put on a mock high-pitched baby voice and said, "Fuck-puppet! Fuck-puppet! Fuck-puppet!"

"Sirius!" Lily cried, jumping up and reaching over to snatch Harry from him, but Sirius hopped up quickly and dodged her clutches. He scrambled into the living room, throwing Harry over his shoulder so he could see Lily chasing after them. Harry burst into peels of laughter.

"You guys," said James, amused, following.

Sirius cradled Harry to his chest and fell backwards onto the couch. Lily stood in front of the couch, folded her arms and stared down at Sirius sternly. Sirius laughed; he lifted his knees and leaned Harry against them, and the proceeded to pull Harry's socks off and blow raspberries on his bare feet.

"Sirius, _please_ stop—"

Lily froze, because as Sirius stopped kissing Harry's feet to listen to her, Harry had reached out towards Sirius and gurgled, "_Sur-ees!_"

Sirius sat up, eyes wide, and looked at Lily and James, who were both staring down at their son. "Did – did he just say my name?"

"Oh my goodness," Lily squealed, dropping to her knees besides Sirius and kissing the top of Harry's head.

"He did, didn't he?" Sirius beamed, still bewildered. "He said my name!"

"That's so unfair!" James groaned. "I've been trying to get him to speak for ages now, and Lily screams your name a few times and suddenly he decides to pipe up!"

"Hey," Sirius grinned, "just be grateful he didn't say fuck-puppet."

Lily glared, grabbed Harry, and turned and headed upstairs. Sirius ran a hand through his hair and chuckled.

"Don't you have a fiancé you should be getting back to?" James accused, still slightly annoyed. "Or some more small children to corrupt, perhaps?"

Sirius saluted James and Disapparated from his seat. James joined Lily upstairs, where she was lying in bed, cuddling Harry.

"Don't worry," said James as he settled down next to Lily, "we can pollute his once he and Darlene have one."

Lily couldn't help but smile at this. "Hey… before, when we were talking… I meant what I said."

"About what?" asked James.

"Having another," Lily responded quietly.

"Oh," said James, his brow furrowed.

Lily sat up straight. "What do you think?"

"Er," James thought for a moment, "do you really think that… that _now_ is a good time?"

"We did originally plan to have two at quite young ages…" Lily trailed off, look down at Harry, who had stretched out on the duvet, his eyes beginning to droop.

"What I mean is… there are some pretty awful things going on… people are being tortured and killed… I like to think that what we're doing at the Ministry will put an end to all of the madness, but things show no signs of slowing or stopping…"

"What does that have to do with it?" Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Everything!" said James. "It doesn't seem safe to me."

"James, that's – that shouldn't play a part on how we live day to day," Lily shook her head. "I don't want to let what happens at work affect me _or_ you."

"Okay, well it's probably a good idea that I have Crouch take me permanently out of the field, then," James sighed.

"Why?" asked Lily.

"This isn't a decision we should make when my life is potentially at risk at work," James explained.

"Are you really in that much danger?" Lily said sceptically.

James scoffed, shaking his head angrily. "I've been heading up the team that's been searching for Iris Knight – Knight and her followers happened upon Remus's house and murdered Krystle, and then I had to retrieve Remus from her manor while she was in the process of killing him."

"If it's that dangerous, why are you only considering stepping down now?" Lily said defiantly.

"The same reason you wanted to continue working while you were pregnant – the same reason you got back into work the second you could afterwards. It's my job, Lily… things becoming difficult is not a reason to give it up. It's what I'm supposed to do."

"If that's what you're supposed to be doing, then why did you start a family with me?"

"It doesn't work like that, Lily, don't be silly," James sighed at her.

"I'm not being silly!" Lily protested angrily.

"You are! You're trying to make me out like I'm choosing my career over you, and that's ludicrous!" James shook his head, climbing off the bed. "So should we both quit our jobs, Lily?"

"No, that's not what I meant, but—"

"I'm supposed to do what I do, because if I don't, I can't be sure that my family is safe," James interrupted, pacing around the bed. "I don't trust other people to stop Death Eaters or enforce laws, Lily – I want to be the one to keep you protected!"

"James," Lily said softly, "there's protecting us, and there's keeping us from living our lives altogether. If you really don't want to do this, then… fine, we'll wait… but you really need to think about it… I'm worried you don't want to for the wrong reasons."

James had stopped pacing, and he sat lightly on the end of the bed. "I didn't mean to get worked up, Lil – I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise to me, James," said Lily, reaching out and taking his hand. "Just promise me you'll give it a lot of thought."

"I will… I promise."

* * *

James spent the next few days while he was at work going over his conversation with Lily in his mind. The more he thought about it, however, the less he was focused on what he and Lily were actually discussing. The fact was that he couldn't get Remus out of his head. James decided he would pay Remus a visit, and he headed to Sirius's flat late in the afternoon that Friday.

"Are you in, Remus?" James called from the front door.

"In here – is that you, James?" Remus responded from the living room.

"Yeah – hey – oh, sorry – are – are you busy?" James paused in his steps, noticing that Tamaris was with him. She and Remus were on the couch, Tamaris's feet planted in his lap.

"Not busy," Remus smiled. "How are you?"

"Fine, yeah," James said uncomfortably, sitting on the chair opposite. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay…" Remus nodded.

James bit his lip, considering how to start. He hesitated, absently glancing at Tamaris. Tamaris sat up, putting her feet back on the ground, and turned so she was facing James properly.

"I can go, if you need, James," she offered.

"No, no – stay… I could use your thoughts on this," James assured her. "I just… I feel a bit awkward bringing this up… It's about Krystle."

"Oh," Remus said quietly, shifting in his seat.

"Why do you think Knight was after her?" James asked, giving his wording a fair bit of thought before he spoke.

"Well… they were after Muggle borns, weren't they?" Remus said calmly, his face blank.

"Which is what we thought, yeah, but I've been thinking about that," James said quickly. "Your house was in an area full of wizard homes, but there were no other attacks that night."

"So you think they were after her specifically?" Remus raised his eyebrows.

"No, I don't. I think they were after you."

"But – they left me there, James," Remus shook his head.

"I know," James nodded. "You even fought back, and they left you. Why would they do that? What did Knight gain from it?"

"Nothing," Remus shrugged.

"She got you to come to her," Tamaris thought out loud, looking to her side at Remus. James nodded slowly in agreement.

Remus sighed angrily. "Do we really need to talk about this?"

"I know, and I'm sorry, Remus," said James apologetically. "But us coming to save you interrupted whatever she had planned, and I just thought that—"

"Seriously, James," Remus shook his head, "she _was_ about to kill me when you came."

"So what did she want?" Tamaris asked carefully, her expression remorseful.

Remus groaned and shook his head, rubbing his cheek with his hand. James and Tamaris both waited patiently. Tamaris took his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"She wanted _me_," Remus grumbled, his hand still covering part of his pain-filled face. "She knew about my condition, and I guess it had sparked her interest. She tried getting me angry so I'd lose it, and then she – well… she eventually gave up, bored of me and decided to kill me instead."

James felt his stomach tighten a little more with each word Remus spoke. After a few moments of silence, he felt he should say something to ease the awkwardness. "Okay… What I'll do is… I'll have Sirius get his work to do a little bit of digging… and I'll flag it up again with the Ministry. I'd like to find out how she knew so much about you."

"James," Remus said, brow furrowed. "I know that I apologised to you for being such a prat after all of that happened… but I don't think I ever thanked you properly for saving my life."

James swallowed hard. "I'm just sorry I didn't get to you any sooner."

"Can't blame you for that – you had to bring Sirius, and he's like a woman getting ready," said Remus, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Yes, there is that," James chuckled. "Speaking of Sirius… is he at work?"

"Yeah, working late, too," Tamaris nodded.

"So… are you two just…" James trailed off.

"You're not going to tell Sirius on us are you?" Tamaris said playfully.

"And start that whole mess again?" James raised his eyebrows.

Tamaris giggled. "We're just spending a bit of time together, but… I think we'll keep it very quiet this time."

James shook his head, grinning. "We'll, let's see how long you can keep it up this time."

* * *

_(Author's note: Again, updated in two weeks! I'll have to break this great habit in the next few weeks, as I'll be going away a little bit, but hopefully get some writing done while in Dublin and Paris!_

_I've had many reviews about lack of Lily and James content; I know… and it's coming. There's a fair bit of essential plot that I've got to get out of the way, but never fear, I haven't forgotten them._

_Thank you for reading, hope you've enjoyed!)_


	95. In Broad Daylight

Lily and James spent the next couple weeks speaking to each other cautiously and avoiding one another somewhat. Lily decided not to bug James about the issue that they'd been fighting over, and let him talk to her in his own time. Regardless, she felt very awkward around him, and this attracted her to working long shifts once again. Lily worked closely with Chris and Rose so she could easily distract herself with their constant conversations. Rose had had a complete turnaround thanks to her recent conversation with Lily. Since Chris had rescheduled all of her shifts to shadow his, she was spending a lot of time with him, and the two were always deep in conversation when Lily joined them in the mornings.

"… and now it's become clear to everyone that I'm the family failure," Rose finished her sentence as Lily entered Chris's office. She was sitting on the floor with paperwork spread out on the floor around her in an arc, and Chris was at his desk, scribbling with his quill and chuckling at Rose.

"Family failure?" Lily questioned, walking straight for Chris's deck and picking up her stack of charts for the day.

"Yeah," Rose nodded, adding a fake sigh of hopelessness, "my little brother got engaged. My life is over."

There was an abrupt knock on the doorframe and Rebecca peeked inside. "Err, Rose, can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure – what's going on?" Rose asked, face concerned.

"Just…" Rebecca trailed off, indicating for Rose to follow her by twitching her head in the direction of the hallway.

Rose obliged, hopping to her feet and following Rebecca out of the office. Chris's narrowed eyes followed her as she left, and then landed on Lily. He shrugged at her and looked back down at his work.

"So what's the big emergency?" Rose finally demanded of Rebecca when they were downstairs, well out of earshot of other healers and halfway down the corridor to Rose's old office.

"An old patient of yours just showed up," Rebecca said cryptically. They reached the end of the hall outside the door that still read _R. McCLOUD_.

Rose pulled a face. "Ballour took over my patient list – make him see them."

"Just trust me on this," Rebecca said impatiently, opening the door and pushing her in.

Inside was Remus. He was sitting on the couch that he'd spent so much time on several months before, and he smiled softly at her as she entered. Rose bit her lip and took a few cautious steps into the room.

"I wasn't expecting this."

"I know," he nodded, "and I'm sorry to drop in without warning."

Rose carefully lowered herself onto her usual armchair across from him, unsure of what to expect or say. "How are you?"

"That's why I'm here, to be honest," he said, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his knees. "I feel like I'm doing really well… and, let's face it, last year I was a wreck. I wanted to let you know that all of the progress I've made is down to you. I'm so grateful for the help you've given me… and… just, thank you, Rose."

"You don't have to thank me," Rose said softly. "I was just doing my job."

"I don't just mean that – I meant… while we were together, I was stuck in the same mind frame I'd been in since November. I needed that shock to my system, and to just have some time to myself, I guess."

Rose swallowed hard and nodded slowly. She waited for Remus to continue, but he seemed to be waiting for something. They sat in silence for a minute, staring at each other.

"Well, I won't waste anymore of your time," Remus said finally. He stood and pulled his coat on, slowly making his way towards the door.

Rose jumped up and followed him. As Remus turned around to say goodbye, she hastily closed the distance between them, leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Remus jumped slightly, stunned, but quickly placed his hands on her shoulders and stopped her.

"Sorry," she sighed, looking away, her face slightly pained. "It's too soon, I know."

"No, it's not that…"

"Oh… what, then?"

"Well… I'm – I'm sort of seeing someone," Remus said guiltily, not expecting to have to explain this.

Rose's expression changed quickly as she processed this information and Remus wasn't quite sure what she was feeling until she finally said a stern and simple, "Oh."

"I know – it wasn't something I planned or expected – I'm sorry," Remus blushed.

"Don't apologise," she shook her head, but still sounded mildly angry.

Remus bit his lip, at a loss for what to say. Rose seemed to be out of words as well. Remus held his arms out and offered her a hug, which she accepted, tears starting to collect in the corners of her eyes.

"I still need time to figure out what the hell I'm going to do with myself…" he whispered. "I don't want this to be a goodbye."

"Okay," she nodded as he released his hold on her. She attempted a small smile that looked unconvincing with her tear-streaked cheeks. Remus took her face softly in his hands and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. He planted a kiss on her forehead before turning and departing.

Lily was still in Chris's office when Rose returned, leaning against the side of his desk and clutching the same charts while chatting to Chris.

"Alright, Rose?" Chris asked, noticing Rose standing in the doorway looking cross.

"Have you known about this the whole time, Lily?" Rose asked, ignoring Chris.

"What?" Lily blinked.

"Have you known all this time that Remus is seeing somebody?" Rose hissed.

Lily's mouth opened slightly. She quickly glanced at Chris, who had froze in his seat, staring at Rose, and then nodded slowly at Rose.

"Christ, Lily – why didn't you tell me?" Rose groaned.

"I – I'm sorry, Rose," Lily shook her head.

"So were you just lying to make me feel better?" Rose demanded.

"Of course not!" Lily said indignantly, putting the charts down on Chris's desk and stepping forward.

"Forget it," Rose spat, turning on her heal and disappearing through the doorway.

Lily turned slowly back to Chris, jolted. "I – I didn't think I needed to bring it up with her – she was doing so well... I mean, who knows how long it's going to last with Tamaris anyway—"

"Who's Tamaris?"

"Sirius's sister," Lily said, sighing and easing herself into an armchair. "Well, so much for getting along with a happy Rose… How am I supposed to face her now?"

"Relax, Lily," Chris shook his head. "She'll be fine – she just wanted to get angry with someone. Granted, she shouldn't take it out on you, but…"

Chris stopped, gazing at Lily. She looked thoroughly miserable now, stooped in her chair.

"Right, why don't you just go home?" he decided, standing and picking up Lily's abandoned work from his desk.

"What – why?" Lily said, standing as well.

"Give me a chance to speak with Rose, I'm sure I can sort her out…"

"No, no – it's fine, I can stay," Lily insisted, holding her hands out to take the files from Chris.

"Seriously, Lily, just go," he smiled, and added teasingly, "there's no way I can baby-sit _two_ whining women today. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Lily finally agreed, and after nipping into the tea-room quickly to collect her things she Apparated back to Godric's Hollow, hoping that James had already left for work. However, as Lily hung up her coat by the door Kitty knocked on the front door and James came running down the stairs in his Ministry robes, Harry bouncing in his arms. Lily quickly let Kitty inside.

"Lily!" James and Kitty both said in unison.

Kitty beamed at Lily and James, took Harry off of James's hands and carried him into the kitchen. James glanced at his watch and gave Lily a quizzical look.

"What are you doing back? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lily nodded and turned into the living room to sit on the couch.

James followed but did not sit; he folded his arms and waited.

"Right, fine," she started. "While I was at work I was with Chris and—"

"What did he do?" James interrupted angrily.

Lily raised her eyebrows slowly. "Are you going to let me finish?"

"He's obviously done something!"

"_He's obviously done something_? What the hell are you talking about, James?" Lily shook her head. "He hasn't _done_ anything – why would you say that?"

"You can't blame me for being suspicious of him after Hendron," James said defiantly.

"That's completely unfair, and – and – actually no, just forget it!" said Lily, shooting up off the couch just as quickly as she had sat in it. "For a moment there I thought we'd be able to talk to each other, but I'll just add this to the list of things that we'll ignore!"

She brushed past James, grabbed her cloak and Disapparated.

* * *

Later that evening, Sirius came home to noises of laughter coming from the kitchen, and found Darlene cooking and joking around with Tamaris and Remus.

"Evening, all," Sirius said. "Am I the only one who works around here?"

"Someone's got to bring home the bacon," Darlene grinned at him. "Have a seat, I'm just about to serve up."

Sirius sat and eyed Remus and his sister, who had grown much quieter since Sirius walked through the door. "Are you stealing my food again?"

"Well, since you're offering," Tamaris teased.

"But really – do you guys have plans, or—?" Sirius urged her seriously.

"We were here first, so no kicking us out," Tamaris warned, still bearing a huge grin.

Darlene brought a bottle of wine and plates of pasta over to the table two by two. She sat down in the seat next to Sirius and poured two glasses. Everyone started eating silently except for Sirius, who had slowly picked up his fork and stared at it.

"You alright, Sirius?" Darlene asked him.

"Erm…" he thought, and then stood up suddenly. Darlene, Remus and Tamaris all stopped eating and looked at him. "Okay. Sorry, but I don't have the patience to wait until later."

Sirius pushed his chair aside and got down on one knee in front of Darlene, who still sat on her chair, holding cutlery and staring down at him, bewildered.

"I, er… I didn't really do this properly before, so I thought I'd have another go," he said quietly, suddenly very self-conscious.

Darlene abandoned her meal and turned in her seat so she was facing him. "Are you about to propose to me again?"

"Yes," Sirius nodded matter-of-factly.

Darlene grinned and blushed slightly. "You are aware that I already said yes?"

"Of course," Sirius nodded again. "Like I said, I want to do this properly… You ready?"

Darlene giggled and nodded. Sirius reached into his back pocket and produced a ring. He took her hand in his and held the Edwardian ring in front of her ring finger.

"Darlene… will you marry me?"

"Yes," Darlene said breathlessly, staring unblinkingly into Sirius's eyes.

Sirius finally broke into a grin and slid the ring onto her finger. When he freed his hands from hers, Darlene wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Sirius finally stood after their short embrace, pushed his chair back and returned to his meal. Remus and Tamaris both looked at each other and then back at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius asked them as if nothing had happened.

Remus just chuckled and continued eating, but Tamaris beamed at him. Sirius picked up his fork again and finally began his pasta, wrapped his free left hand around Darlene's waist. Darlene had become suddenly very distracted, glancing down at her glittering hand every so often and then up at Sirius with wide eyes.

"Oh, I was going to mention," Darlene said once they were finishing up, "I was talking to my sister today, and I was thinking about a little trip over there at the end of the month… what do you think?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes and finished the last gulp of his wine. "You mean both of us?"

Darlene nodded and smiled.

"Well," Sirius thought quickly, very aware that Tamaris was watching him with keen interest, "I guess so. I mean, I'll have to meet them eventually, won't I?"

"Good," Darlene grinned, "because I already told them you were coming."

Sirius laughed ruefully. "And just what was your plan if I had said no?"

"I would've convinced you one way or another," Darlene teased.

"I'll have to clear it with work first, of course."

"Okay – last week of March," said Darlene, glowing.

Sirius risked looking over at his sister again, who seemed to be beside herself with glee and in a fit of silent giggles. Remus was laughing too, but more at Tamaris's enjoyment of the conversation.

"_What_, Tamaris?" Sirius said again, frowning.

It took a few moments for her laughter to subside enough for her to speak, and when she finally stopped her face was still red and she had tears lining her eyes. "I'm just picturing the moment you meet Darlene's parents, and… well, just imagining what they'll make of you."

"Why is that so funny?" Sirius said indignantly.

"Well… look at you, Sirius," Tamaris shrugged, picking up her wineglass.

Sirius looked at Remus and Darlene for some clarification. "Seriously, what?"

"Well, off the top of my head, when's the last time you had a haircut?" Tamaris asked, taking a slow sip from her wine and enjoying the effect of her words on her brother.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair; true, it was nearly shoulder-length and quite unkempt, but he saw no issue with this.

"And that's just appearance, little brother. I'm not even going into the fact that you smoke like a chimney and you're a raging alcoholic."

"Whoa, alright," Sirius stopped her, shaking his head and smiling now. "I don't even smoke anymore – and I am _not_ an alcoholic!"

"Well…" Darlene trailed off.

Sirius looked at Darlene in shock. "Hey, I quit smoking for you. I haven't had a fag in _months_."

"Oh, I know – I just meant… well, you can't really hold your booze," Darlene said gently, avoiding his gaze.

Sirius spluttered and looked to Remus for some defence, but Remus was nodding fervently in agreement.

"Okay, fine – I have on_ occasion_ gotten pissed out of my head, but I'm hardly going to do that with Dar's family, am I?"

"Can I get that in writing?" Darlene teased him, causing Tamaris to burst into laughter again.

Sirius glared. "Well, I _was_ going to suggest we do a little celebrating with some champagne, but seeing as I'm such a _raging_ alcoholic…"

"Ooh, I think we've still got a bottle in the fridge from the other week," Darlene said at once, ignoring Sirius's bitterness and hopping up to fetch it. She grabbed some fresh glasses and brought them to the table, as well as a bottle of Firewhiskey and some shot glasses.

"Oh, I feel bad now," Sirius said as he watched Darlene slosh some whiskey into his glass and pass it to him. "We didn't invite James."

"We can have another celebration with them – that should please your inner alcoholic," Darlene added with a cheeky smile, passing glasses to the Remus and Tamaris.

Sirius rolled his eyes and held his glass up to the others'. "To… to friends. Cheers."

"_Cheers_."

* * *

Lily was still at St. Mungo's, busying herself with paperwork in Chris's empty office, when Chris showed up that evening at seven o'clock. He was confused when he opened the door; the room was brightly lit and Lily was sitting in his chair with her feet up on his desk, shoes off.

"Erm…" Chris blinked, checking his watch. "Did I get here really late, or… did you come back to work?"

"You're on time," Lily said absently, quickly finishing off the sentence she was writing.

"Right, well," Chris shook his head, dropping his cloak on the armchair and flicking off the lights. He quickly grabbed his wand from his pocket and sent flames to the hearth. "I thought you went home – what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Lily said shortly, still staring down at the page in front of her.

Chris sighed impatiently and grabbed the quill out of Lily's hand. "What's going on?"

"I just needed some time away from home," Lily planted her face in her hands.

"Why – what's happened?"

"My husband is being a complete idiot, basically," Lily shrugged.

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Really? What did—?"

"Seriously," Lily shook her head. "It's too embarrassing… but we've been on thin ice for weeks now, and just because he's being stubborn… I don't want to deal with him right now."

Chris considered her and then spoke. "Have you been here all day?"

Lily nodded and took her quill back, looking back down at the desk.

"No, come on," said Chris, grabbing it out of her hand again. "Let's get you something to eat."

"Chris, I don't need you to look after me," Lily said grumpily.

"Sorry, no – you don't get a choice in the matter. Let's go."

* * *

Lily returned home the next morning in a hurry, running upstairs to change and not noticing James jump up from the couch when she came inside.

"Lily!" James cried, running after her.

Lily spun around on the landing and James hugged her briefly.

"I've been so worried about you," he said, his expression quickly turning to anger. "I looked everywhere for you – where have you been?"

"I was at work," Lily shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"I went to your work," James insisted.

"You did?"

"Yes! After I got home I waited here for you for an hour – you were already very late, so I went to Sirius's to look for you. I left Harry there and went to St. Mungo's, my dad's house, back here—"

"James, I'm sorry," Lily said sincerely. "I thought you would have figured that I wanted some space – I just needed to be away for a bit."

James furrowed his brow. Lily decided that this was a justified explanation and carried on into the bedroom, James following quickly, his arms wrapped around his torso as if he was feeling ill.

"So where were you?" James urged her.

Lily dropped the clothes she'd been gathering from the chest of drawers on the bed and sat down next to them, looking up at James. "I stayed at Chris's house."

"You did _what_?" said James, outraged.

"Like I said, I just wanted some space," Lily said softly, trying to keep James calm.

"Some – some _space_ – Jesus, Lily! If you want some space then go to my _dad's_ place – why the hell would you stay at your boss's house?" James shouted. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Nothing _happened_, James," Lily sighed. "I was just so angry that I wanted to be anywhere but here."

"Right, what did I do, Lily? What was so horrible that you had to go and run into his arms?" James demanded.

"James!" Lily cried, her voice finally raising. "Whatever you have against him, just _drop it_. I did not _run into his arms_ – I wanted to get away from _you_, and with the way you're acting, can you blame me?"

"I actually feel that I'm reacting an appropriate amount to this – I mean, did you really think I was going to be pleased to hear this?"

"I don't care about how you feel in the least," Lily shook her head, climbing off the bed and grabbing her overnight bag from underneath it. She began shoving the clothes she'd dropped on the bed into the bag.

"What are you doing?" James demanded, taking a step forward.

"This conversation is over," Lily said simply, her hands shaking slightly as she zipped up the bag and threw the strap over her shoulder. "Tell Sirius that I'll pick Harry up from his when I finish my shift tonight."

"Lily, wait—" James started, but Lily had Disapparated before he could get another word in.

* * *

It took James all morning and the better part of the afternoon to track Lily down. After James went to St. Mungo's and found that she wasn't working, he went to the Ministry to attempt to get his hands on Chris's home address. He had no luck and returned to the hospital, where he pulled Rebecca aside and convinced her to swipe mail for Chris from the receptionist's outbox. James Apparated almost instantly to the quiet Kensington street in London and spun on the spot, looking for the house number that would guide him to Chris's residence.

James approached the white terraced house and knocked on the door, suddenly feeling a bit unsure about what he was going to say. The door opened a few inches and Chris's pale face peered outside, squinting in the sunlight.

"James," he finally said in surprise.

"Is Lily here?" James asked impatiently.

"Yeah, hang on," Chris nodded, disappearing into the house and pulling the door open wide enough for James to step inside.

Chris shut the door, rubbing his temple absently, his face intense. He pointed at the first door down the long, narrow hallway and said, "She's staying in there. I'll, erm… I'll give you some space."

James knocked on the door as Chris walked away; Lily opened the door, her red and upset face looking immediately surprised.

"James – what – what are you doing here?"

"I want to work this out with you and not have you storm out of the house every time we speak," James said helplessly. "I—"

Lily and James both jumped as the front door opened and Rose appeared in the hallway behind them. She, too, held her hand to her heart, shaking her head.

"Sorry, guys – I didn't expect you to be standing right there," Rose said breathlessly.

Chris reappeared down the hall and reached for Rose's hand, silently leading her away.

James's eyes followed the two down the hall, and then he looked at Lily, clearly confused. "Are they… what's going on?"

"Remus told Rose that he's dating Tamaris yesterday," Lily explained monotonously. "She was so upset with me, so Chris sent me home to deal with her… which, in short, led him to taking her home."

James all at once felt incredibly foolish about everything. "Lily, I… I don't know what to say. I overreacted… and I'm sorry. Please, just… come home, and we can fix this."

James reached out and cupped her cheek softly. Lily closed her eyes and exhaled heavily.

"Alright," she decided finally. "Let me grab my things."

James watched Lily as she packed her belongings and threw her forest green cloak over her shoulders. Together they went out the front door, but before Lily could turn around and shut the door behind them, James grabbed her and forced her behind his back, keeping one hand firmly on her forearm and retrieving his wand from his robes with the other. Lily peered over his shoulder and gasped; two dark figures had Apparated into the middle of the street. At first Lily thought that they had fallen over with the speed and force of two of them Apparating together, but she realised that the second they had appeared one had tackled the other violently to the ground.

Lily let her bag drop off of her shoulder and reached for her wand as well, subtly sending sparks behind her and into Chris's house, unable to peel her eyes away from what was going on in front of her and James. She jumped slightly as another wizard in black Apparated onto the scene, and then three more. Two of them shot blue lights at the person who had tackled the crumpled victim, and he went flying thirty feet in the air and landed again with a sickening crack on the pavement. The standing wizards helped the tackled wizard to its feet – all but one, who was walking slowly forwards, lowering the hood of the cloak to reveal a white mask and holding out a wand.

James stepped forward at this point, his hand still attached to Lily, and shouted out, "_STUPEFY_!"

The rest of the wizards turned on James, their wands on him almost as soon as he'd opened his mouth. They wordlessly sent spells in his direction. He and Lily both shouted in unison, "_Protego_!" and a large golden bubble engulfed them, deflecting every spell. Then Chris and Rose burst out of the house brandishing their wands, and started sending stunning spells at the opposing wizards.

Suddenly, more wizards were appearing on the site, one of which James recognised. Half a dozen new wizards, James, Lily, Rose and Chris now easily surrounded the Dark wizards. Each cloaked figure had a wand pointed at its head and chest, and they slowly raised their hands.

"Bind them, Bones," Frank Longbottom instructed.

The wizard named Bones rushed forward and began summoning the wands out of the Death Eaters' hands, passing them to a young man with mousy hair standing next to him. Bones cast a binding spell around the wrists of the wizards while Frank looked wildly at James.

"Potter – what the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing to do with me," James shook his head incredulously. "I think we were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

And then, there was a scream.

Every single wizard on the street, dark or otherwise, fell to the ground in agony, covering their ears and screwing up their faces in pain – all except for Chris, who seemed to be unaffected by the sudden shriek of the Banshee. He had already been staggering on the spot, however, as the sun was starting to set and was glaring at him over the roofs of the houses opposite. Lily squeezed her eyes shut tightly, feeling like her entire head was swelling up—

And then it stopped.

Lily and James both opened their eyes; the Dark wizards were gone. The young wizard that was holding the wands had been knocked off his feet, and Frank and the others were kneeling around him to tend to him. James noted that the first wizard that had Apparated to the street was still lying on the pavement, seemingly forgotten.

James rushed to his side and muttered, "_Rennervate_."

The wizard on the ground blinked wildly and groaned out loud. "I missed it all, didn't I?"

James couldn't help but laugh at the light-heartedness of the man that had plummeted thirty feet to the ground with nothing to break his fall. He helped him up to his feet and then looked back at Frank.

"Glad you were of some use, Fabian. Can you get the Potters out of here?" Frank called over.

The wizard nodded and turned back to James. "Fabian Prewett – you must be James Potter. Can I get you lot to Apparate to James's office?"

Fabian narrowed his eyes when they landed on Chris, who was stooped in the doorway of his house, clutching the frame for support and gripping his hand in his hair. "Are you alright?"

The other wizards had distracted Rose until Fabian said this, and she spun around on the spot and held her hand over Chris's eyes, shielding them from the sun. "He's fine," she said hastily, "I just need to get him inside the house."

"No, we need to get you out of here, and we've lingered long enough – Potter, get them to your office and I'll have Frank meet you there."

"Right," James said at once, turning around to the others. "Lily, Apparate with Rose, I'll take Chris."

Lily nodded and pulled Rose away from Chris so that James could get and arm around Chris's back to support his weight, and together the four of them disappeared and reappeared in James's office at the Ministry.

James helped Chris into the chair facing his desk as soon as they arrived as Rose dimmed the lights in the room.

"I didn't see what happened – did they manage to hit him with something?"

"He's fine," Rose said impatiently, kneeling in front of Chris and examining his face closely. "He was already feeling ill."

James didn't have any more time to query this as Frank had arrived at that moment, looking annoyed.

"We think they followed one of you there – who arrived when?" he demanded.

"I'd only been there for seven or eight minutes – ten max," James shook his head.

"I was there for a minute or two before we saw the sparks and heard James shouting," Rose said, standing and biting her lip.

"Who does the house actually belong to?"

"Me," Chris snapped from his chair, finally managing to lift his head and look at Frank.

"We tracked them to St. Mungo's today and found them in the back streets chucking loads of spells at the building – fortunately Fabian managed to get a hold on one of them as they Disapparated… They were after one of you, and they were daring enough to do it in broad daylight."

"Well, if it was Iris Knight…" James trailed off.

"There's no 'if' about it, James," Frank shook his head. "Do you reckon she knows you've been tracking her?"

"He means me," Rose said, her face suddenly strong and determined. Chris looked up at her with worry.

"Rose, why would she be after you?" Lily shook her head, confused. James shot her a tragic look.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who the hell are you?" Frank said wildly.

"I'm Rose McCloud. I work at St. Mungo's. If they were Iris Knight's men, well…"

"Knight has shown an interest in Remus Lupin in the past," James explained.

"Yeah, I know about what happened to Lupin," Frank said impatiently.

"Remus and I were… involved," Rose sighed unhappily.

Frank looked at James and the two of them thought for a moment.

"Chris, can you stay elsewhere?" James began.

"I'm hardly there as it is," Chris grumbled. "I only went home because of Lily and Rose."

"We'll get Black's lot in to seal up the house and set some traps," Frank nodded. "And, Rose was it? Perhaps you should take a few days off work until we've secured St. Mungo's again."

"I can do that," Rose nodded.

"So, who were all of those wizards?" James directed to Frank.

Frank shrugged. "We haven't been able to name any of them yet, just Antonin Dolohov."

"No, not the Death Eaters," said James. "Who were the wizards with you? I didn't recognise them."

"Well you wouldn't, they're Dumbledore's lot," Frank explained. "Listen, I've got to get back to St. Mungo's. I'll catch you up later, James."

Frank vanished, and Rose turned to Lily and James immediately.

"Please don't tell Remus this happened," she pleaded.

"I don't think I'll be able to keep him from finding out if Sirius is going to be involved," James said carefully.

"He'll blame himself for putting me in danger – you know he'll take it hard," Rose insisted. "Just… don't bring my name up, please."

"Okay, I'll do my best," James agreed.

* * *

_(Author's Note:_

_Been home for a week and working feverishly to get this next bit up. Lots more coming very soon._

_Enjoy ~ )_


	96. Mission Part 1

The end of March approached extremely quickly for Sirius. He was swamped at work, something he hadn't properly experienced since his first week. He had spent uncountable hours at St. Mungo's hospital, patrolling wards and offices, even the back streets, where he cast every spell he could think of to trace Dark Magic once an hour.

Sirius only realised which week had finally come on Sunday afternoon, when Isabelle stopped by his office to say goodbye. He looked up briefly from his desk when she knocked on his open office door.

"Alright, Black?" she grinned at him.

"Mmm," Sirius nodded, finishing the last scribble of scrawl on the page in front of him, dropping his quill and then cracking his knuckles.

"Paperwork, as well?" Isabelle raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, well," he sighed at her, stretching his arms above his head, "I suppose things start to look more important when all of your friends get tangled in the mess."

Isabelle nodded her understanding. "I've just come to get a list of your spells for Ralph to use at St. Mungo's this week."

"Shit," Sirius muttered, picking his quill up again and grabbing a fresh piece of parchment. "I forgot you lot were going to have to cope without me."

"You could always cancel your lazy week of doing fuck-all," Isabelle teased, sitting on the couch in the corner of his office while she waited.

"I'm actually being perfectly productive," Sirius said defensively.

"Is that right?" Isabelle said, unconvinced.

"Yeah," Sirius chuckled. "I'm going to meet my future in-laws – much scarier than Knight and her crew."

"Oh," said Isabelle with eyebrows raised, "I didn't realise that congratulations were in order."

Sirius smiled at her and held out the finished piece of parchment with the list of spells, which Isabelle jumped up quickly to take. He stood and pulled on his leather jacket, collected his bike keys from his desk drawer, and walked downstairs with Isabelle in silence.

"Have a good time," Isabelle forced a quick smile, and Sirius saluted her as he walked out the door.

Sirius was greeted by some extremely loud music coming from his bedroom when he got home. He chuckled when he found Darlene (who jumped when he approached her) in the closet, surrounded by a lethal pile of clothes on the ground. Sirius pulled out his wand and turned the music down so he could speak.

"Right, I'm all yours for a week – just be sure to get me back in one piece," he grinned.

Darlene stood up looking slightly pink and frazzled and holding a pile of Sirius's shirts.

"How's the packing going?" Sirius asked, bemused. "Hey – have you done something to your hair?"

"What? Oh – yeah…" Darlene realised what Sirius was talking about and examined the tips of her hair, which was about four inches longer than it was in the morning. "I felt like a change… How was work?"

Sirius shrugged and collapsed onto the bed. "I'm not even going to think about work for the next week… Time for a much-needed relaxing holiday."

"Yeah, right," Darlene snorted, dropping the shirts on the bed and starting to fold them and place them in a half-full suitcase sitting at the foot of the bed.

"So what's the plan?" Sirius asked, pulling his shoes off and throwing them into the corner of the room and receiving a glare from Darlene in the process.

"We're going to take a portkey to Toronto tonight at ten o'clock, and then another one to Vancouver at quarter past. Then we just need to get the train to Mission and my sister will pick us up."

"Alright," Sirius sighed and sat up. "I guess I'll get some sleep now – you don't need my help at all, do you?"

"No, I'm almost done here. Go ahead and sleep."

* * *

Sirius jolted awake and blinked several times, looking around to see what had woken him. He was on a train, and there was a woman sitting on the seat across from him with long curly blond hair, smiling at him.

"Sorry, I didn't even realise I was tired," Sirius rubbed his eyes.

"It's alright, we'll be there in a minute," Darlene told him. "I just thought I'd give you a bit of a head's up about Dad before we get to the house."

"Right," Sirius nodded, adjusting his position in his seat.

"My Dad's side of the family are mainly Muggles, with a few Muggle-born cousins that live in America. He's not _huge_ on us using magic – I mean, we did our wizarding studies and everything, but he wanted us to keep up our Muggle lives as well… in short, try and limit the amount of magic you use."

"Alright," Sirius nodded.

The train began to slow down and finally pulled into the Mission station two minutes later. Sirius followed Darlene on to the platform, feeling his exhaustion slowly slip away only to be replaced by nerves a slight rush of adrenaline. Darlene stopped as they arrived in the main station and waited for the crowds to clear. She nudged Sirius and pointed to a woman leaning against the wall, folding her arms wearing a bemused expression. She was similar to Darlene in appearance but her face was longer, her hair was darker, and she looked taller.

Darlene pulled the suitcase forward, Sirius following behind closely, and hugged her sister. She took Sirius's hand and said, "Sirius, this is my sister Gloria."

"Nice to meet you," Sirius grinned, shaking her head.

"And at _last_," she smiled. "Darlene hasn't stopped talking about you since she brought your name up two years ago."

"Can we go? You've got a whole week to try and embarrass me," Darlene said impatiently.

"Alright," Gloria laughed, leading the way out of the station and to her car in the lot. She and Darlene hoisted the suitcase into the trunk of the car, and Sirius and Darlene hopped into the backseats.

"So where exactly are we headed to?" Sirius asked Gloria as she started the engine.

"Our parents' house, on Hatzic Lake. We should get there in about fifteen minutes," she answered.

Darlene slouched in her seat and rested her eyes while Sirius looked out of the window. There wasn't much to see; it seemed darker than it should have been to Sirius considering what time it was, but he supposed that had something to do with the countless tall evergreen trees that lined the streets. After about twenty minutes in the car, Sirius was growing anxious, watching Gloria closely as she drove.

"Are we lost?" he finally asked Darlene.

"No… the roads are just a bit intricate," she answered, her eyes still shut.

"Then how come she's turned around so many times?"

"Gloria tends to see her turns in the rear-view mirror," Darlene teased, cracking her eyes open to look at her sister.

Gloria spun around in her seat and shot Darlene a dirty look. "Wanna drive, Dar?"

Darlene grinned at her in response.

"I don't see why we can't just Apparate," said Sirius uncertainly.

Darlene snorted. "Dad would murder us."

"I'm sure you don't want your first impression to be his biggest pet peeve," Gloria agreed.

"And how – how many of your family live in the area?"

Gloria glanced at Sirius in the mirror, smiling. "Not to worry – you'll meet every single one of them by the time I'm driving you back."

Sirius shifted in his seat and looked out the window uncomfortably. Darlene patted his leg and sat up properly, looking around wildly.

"Gloria, here! Turn left – quick!"

Gloria swerved, nearly cutting off a couple of cars. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Through the trees, Sirius caught a glimpse of the glimmer of water. "Oh, hey – this is the lake?"

"Yeah. We're in the east corner so we get the best view of the sunset."

The trees thinned out and Sirius set eyes on the whole of the glistening lake. They turned onto a dirt road that ran behind the first two houses on the lake.

"This is privately owned, so we don't have to deal with any drunk teenagers – with the exception of Darlene, that is," Gloria told Sirius.

"Thanks, Glor," Darlene rolled her eyes. She turned back to Sirius and said, "Dad leases it with eight other owners."

"Christ," Sirius said with wide eyes, "you're rich, aren't you?"

"No," Darlene replied simply. "Dad's rich. You and I are bums."

Gloria laughed as they pulled into the long driveway of a two-storied white acreage house.

"Glor, will you go in ahead of us and send Mum out?"

Gloria nodded and headed inside.

"I just want you to meet her without the grouch," Darlene explained as they got out of the car. She opened the trunk and let Sirius heave the suitcase out while she grabbed her smaller duffle bag.

A woman, a perfect twin of Darlene, though about thirty years older, appeared on the long drive wearing a floral-printed apron over her blouse and pencil skirt, and a determined face. She wiped her hands off on her apron and began marching towards the car.

"Should – should I run?" Sirius muttered quickly.

Darlene laughed and jogged over to greet and hug her mother. She then led her over to Sirius, who felt his stomach in knots for nerves.

"You must be Sirius."

"Pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Tristant," Sirius said softly, offering his hand.

"Please, it's Claire," Darlene's mother said, shaking his hand graciously. "You're either very brave or very stupid for doing this."

"Yeah, I know," Sirius grinned.

Claire looked from Sirius to Darlene a few times, trying and failing to conceal a wide smile.

"Mum," Darlene groaned.

"Sorry," Claire shook her head. She whipped out her wand and, with a wave, Sirius and Darlene's bags zoomed off to the house. "Alright, let's get the worst over with, then, shall we?"

Darlene and Sirius followed Claire up the drive and onto the front porch. Claire glanced at the two of them again, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Your bags will be in your room, Darlene – you two can settle in later. Let's introduce Sirius to Neil."

Sirius followed Darlene down dark cherry hardwood floors and into a room directly off the entrance. Within sat a man with dirty blond hair and square-framed glasses on a leather couch, talking to Gloria.

"Darlene!" he said happily, noticing his daughter, wife, and Sirius enter. He rose to his feet and hugged Darlene warmly.

"Hey, Dad," said Darlene. "You remember me telling you about Sirius, right?"

Neil surveyed Sirius for a moment before responding, and then he shook Sirius's hand. "Ah, how could I forget?"

"Pleased to meet you, sir," said Sirius.

"And you," said Neil, though he looked rather stern and anything but pleased.

"Family coming tonight or tomorrow night, Mum?" asked Gloria.

"Tomorrow night," Claire responded. "Everyone's quite excited that Darlene will be here."

Neil crossed his arms and still held his gaze on Sirius. "It is a rare occasion, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Darlene evaded his comment and began to turn away. "Mind if I give Sirius a tour and show him where we're staying?"

Neil looked like he was about to object but Claire quickly said, "Sure, go ahead – I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

Darlene quickly grabbed Sirius by the wrist and dragged him out of the room, up the stairs, and into her bedroom at the end of the hall without a second word.

After the door was shut behind them, Sirius sighed heavily and said, "He hates me."

Darlene didn't respond; she lugged their suitcase off the bed, onto the floor, and unzipped it. "Well… Mum really liked you…"

"Sure, but your father _despises _me."

Darlene sat on the end of the bed, kicked off her sandals, and said, "Be prepared, he's going to talk to you… His whole… intimidating-father bit…"

"Well fuck," Sirius shook his head. "What should I do?"

"I don't know, I'll talk to him I guess. It's only the first day, after all… I'm more worried at this point about him trying to get me to move back here."

"Doing _what_?"

"Yeah," Darlene nodded glumly. "I haven't been here since last January—"

"Well that explains a lot," Sirius scoffed. "Right after we broke up? No wonder he hates me!"

"I've talked to him since, though! I've talked to all of them about you…"

Sirius looked around the room uncertainly, arms folded across his midriff. Darlene's room featured a large white bed in one corner, and matching lightwood desk, mirror and armoire against the opposite wall. The room had an enormous window with navy blue drapes pulled shut.

Darlene started to search through the suitcase, retrieving a red tank and throwing it onto the bed. She turned and faced Sirius as she took off her previous t-shirt, watching him as he inched open the curtain to peer through the window.

"This place is huge," Sirius said heavily, eyes wide. There was half an acre of property behind the house, followed by a long dock and the lake.

"That it is," Darlene agreed. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his shoulder blade. Sirius turned in her arms and kissed her forehead.

"Darlene!" rang a muffled voice from downstairs.

Darlene drooped. "So much for a relaxing vacation…" She turned back to the suitcase and grabbed a pair of black capris and quickly changed into them. She had barely whipped on the tank top when there was an abrupt knock at the door.

"Darlene?" came Darlene's father's voice urgently as the door opened.

Darlene smoothed out her shirt and looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"I'd like a word," said Neil, and he left the room just as quickly as he'd entered.

"Great," Darlene breathed, shaking her head and following.

Gloria entered the bedroom and smiled pityingly at Sirius.

"What was all that about?" Sirius questioned.

"Dad's about to get his head bitten off by Darlene," Gloria said casually. "I've got to go and pick up Katrina and Cecilia – want to come with?"

"I – yeah, sure… I guess so," Sirius nodded.

Sirius followed Gloria downstairs and out the door, shooting a nervous look back at the house as the approached the car.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Gloria sighed as they backed out of the drive.

"What's he going to do, forbid her from seeing me?"

"He'd probably try if she hadn't brought you here. You should give him a little bit of credit, though; the last time he saw Darlene, she was an absolute mess, and because of you," Gloria reasoned.

"She told me that she's talked to him since then, though."

"Yeah, she's written letters and called a few times, but I doubt she's been able to tell him much about you. You can imagine; he's not the most understanding guy when it comes to his daughters' relationships."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Did you have the same problem?"

"Yeah," Gloria sighed. "I got off a little easier than you two will, though."

"How come?"

Gloria gave him a half smile. "Because I was already pregnant when Dad met Nathaniel."

* * *

"I'm really not comfortable with this situation, Darlene," Neil said, rubbing his temple.

Darlene sighed, sat on a stool at the island, and rested her chin in her palm.

"The boy clearly isn't right for you—"

"He's not a kid, Dad, and neither am I—"

"I don't see how you can turn around from what he did to you last year and bring him here like—"

"Really, Dad, don't remark on the situation until you fully understand it," Darlene interrupted angrily.

Claire sat down next to Darlene with a large bowl of grapes and looked at her daughter and husband, amused.

"How can I? I get a letter telling me you've quit your job and you're back with him, and this is supposed to suffice as an explanation?"

Darlene rolled her eyes and helped herself to a few grapes.

"Come on, Neil, she brought him here to meet you," Claire intervened. "Can't you at least give him a chance?"

Neil lifted his hands, bewildered. "I am giving him a chance!"

"Oh please," Darlene scoffed, "you've hardly said two sentences to him."

"I had to put up quite a fight to get him to let you two share a room, too," Claire told Darlene.

"It's inappropriate," Neil snapped.

Claire tutted loudly. "We're going to have other guests, Neil – do you want your granddaughters to have to sleep on the couch?"

"I let you have your way, didn't I?" Neil snarled. "What were you doing changing with him in there with you, anyways?"

Darlene ignored his question and popped a few more grapes into her mouth.

"Neil, get real," Claire grinned. "I'm sure it wasn't the first time he's seen her naked."

"Mum!" Darlene groaned, burying her face in her hands.

* * *

"Wow," Sirius breathed.

"Yeah. It was kind of lucky how it all turned out. Nate is quite the family favourite now."

Sirius grinned. "Sounds like a good plan – should I do the same thing?"

Gloria emitted a hearty "Ha!" as they turned down another road.

"So why isn't Claire like him? I thought there'd be mutual hatred from both of them."

"Well, I talked to Darlene for a long while about you. I explained it all as best as I could to Mum, but we both knew it was futile to even try and talk to Dad about it," Gloria explained.

"She talked for a long while about me, did she?" Sirius laughed. "What'd she tell you?"

Gloria glanced at him and then concentrated on the street ahead. "In short, that you're loyal to your friends, highly ambitious, gorgeous… great in bed…"

Sirius looked wildly at Gloria, grinning ear to ear.

* * *

"If you'd finished with that job, you should have come home."

"I had all of my possessions, my flat, and my friends in England," Darlene insisted.

"I only ever agreed to let you go there because of that job, and if you're through with it, you should come back—"

"Dad," Darlene said softly and finally, "I've got a life over there… I'm happy…"

Neil frowned, but he had nothing to argue over her point. "Well," he spluttered, "what are you doing for work now?"

"I'm still looking for something a little more permanent but I've got a small reception job to hold me over," Darlene shrugged. She looked helplessly at the empty bowl in front of her.

"And you're living in that same flat?"

"No – yeah, er… no," Darlene bit her lip.

Claire looked up from her cooking, eyes narrowed.

"No," Darlene persisted. "I moved into a new place. A bigger place, actually."

"Really? Are you still living alone? Why do you need a bigger place?" Neil interrogated her.

"Yes, I'm living alone. It's just a nicer, safer place!"

"_We're back, Dad_!"

"We'll talk more about this later," Neil said, sounding frustrated and leaving the kitchen to greet his daughter and granddaughters.

"Mum!" Darlene whined desperately.

Claire set her wand to watch her cooking and walked around the island to hug Darlene. "Don't worry, sweetie, he'll come around eventually."

"When hell freezes over," Darlene muttered. "Any more grapes?"

Neil returned to the kitchen carrying sleepy, three-year-old Cecilia in his arms. Darlene kissed her niece hello while Claire washed more grapes and replenished the bowl for Darlene. Gloria followed carrying a few bags and setting them down on the floor.

"Where's hubby?" Claire asked.

"Had to work," Gloria grumbled. "He'll show up early tomorrow."

"Where'd Sirius get to?" Darlene asked.

Gloria grinned at her. "Looks like you've got some competition, Dar. Kat is quite taken with him."

"You're joking!" Darlene gaped at her.

And just then, Katrina, Gloria's six-year-old daughter, marched into the kitchen, holding a bemused Sirius's hand and dragging him along.

"Mummy! Can we bring Sirius with us to the picnic on Tuesday? Can we, please, can we?" Katrina said frantically, hopping at Sirius's side.

"Maybe," Gloria grinned.

"Reminds me of Darlene and Uncle Dorian," Claire said to Neil, who snorted.

"Mum, shut it!" Darlene warned.

"Grandma, you're such a nuisance!" Katrina declared, swinging Sirius's hand. "But Mummy, our picnic would be derisory without Sirius accompanying us!"

"Your kid's got quite the vocabulary on her," Sirius chuckled.

"We think she swallowed a thesaurus when she was four," Gloria shook her head. "Kat, we'll talk to Daddy tomorrow and see what the plan is for Tuesday. Will you help Grandma with dinner?"

Katrina's eyes lit up. "Can Sirius help, too?"

"Why don't we let Sirius relax for now and he can help tomorrow night?" Claire said lovingly.

"Alright!" said Katrina, and she released Sirius's hand, hugged him round the thighs, and hopped over to Claire's side.

Darlene took the transition as an opportunity to escape, grabbing Sirius's hand and fleeing for the stairs. "Did you meet Nate?"

"Yeah, I did, briefly, though," Sirius nodded, following her into their room. "Gloria told me a bit about his and your dad's first meeting."

Darlene laughed, shutting the door. "Christ, now that was a good first impression if I ever saw one."

"She only gave me vague details – what exactly happened?"

"It was when I was about sixteen, and she was eighteen. My parents went out for dinner one night and she brought over her new boyfriend, Nathaniel. Glor and I weren't very close at that point, so I minded my own business when she brought him upstairs and went directly to her room with him," Darlene shrugged. She sat down on the bed, Sirius following. "I didn't even hear my parents when they came home; if I had I would have warned her at least. The first thing I heard when I realized they were back was Dad pounding on her door up the hall, and then a lot of shouting."

"But what happened? Did he walk in, or–?"

"From what she told me later on, they were in the midst of a nice shag when they heard him and they whipped on an article of clothing or two just as he opened the door. Dad went ballistic; he threw Nate out and then went back to Glor's room to yell at her for hours."

"God," Sirius breathed.

"A few days later she told them she was pregnant," Darlene said conversationally. "She brought Nate back over and he apologized to Dad and said that he and Gloria were going to get married."

"Unbelievable," Sirius grinned. "And just like that, they accepted him?"

"No, they were still iffy with it until Katrina was born. They paid for a pretty big wedding and helped Gloria buy everything she needed for a new baby, but grudgingly. They didn't like Nate until nine months later, when they first saw him with their new granddaughter."

"Well that doesn't sound all that easy," Sirius said, confused. "Gloria made it seem like it was nothing – that sounds like a year of near-torment."

"Are you kidding?" Darlene scoffed. "She got to move out a month after Dad walked in on her shagging her boyfriend, with their approval, the lucky bitch."

Sirius grinned and shook his head. "Really, we should just try and repeat her method. It'll probably be easier in the long run."

"Yeah, that'll happen," Darlene rubbed her forehead uncomfortably. "I wanted to talk to you about what Dad said to me when you guys were gone."

"Great," Sirius sighed.

"I knew he'd say something of the like sooner or later. He went off about how shocked he was that I'm giving you a second chance… but he questioned me really hard on my job and living situation back in England. If he pulls you aside and talks to you, we're not living together, and we're most definitely not engaged."

"Fine, fine," Sirius exhaled heavily. "What exactly am I supposed to say to him, though, if he starts telling me he doesn't want you to see me?"

Darlene was about to respond but a sharp rap on the door interrupted, and Gloria burst in, smiling insightfully.

"Mum wants you two back downstairs," she announced.

"Sure," Darlene gulped.

"And you might want to be careful what kind of conversations you're having while you're here – you never know when someone might be able to overhear every word."

And with that, she turned on the spot and marched out of the room.

"Maybe you wouldn't overhear if you didn't EAVESDROP!" Darlene shouted after her angrily. She looked at Sirius.

"Do you think she heard?" he asked.

"I doubt she'd look that smug if she didn't," Darlene whined.

"She's not going to say anything, though, is she?"

"No… no, I don't think she will," Darlene shook her head. "Come on, let's go downstairs before Dad throws you out, too."

They waltzed downstairs together and marched back into the kitchen, where Claire was carrying a few serving platters outside. Neil, Gloria, Katrina and Cecilia were sitting outside at a patio table, Gloria and the girls on one side, Neil at the head. Darlene sat Sirius down as far away from her father as possible and took the seat next to him. Neil glowered at her from his chair but stayed silent. Claire had practically prepared a feast; she volunteered to load up Sirius's plate for him, towering it with roasted chicken and potatoes, asparagus, creamed corn, and fresh baked bread.

"Mum, don't – he'll eat it all, you'll make him fat," Darlene fussed.

Sirius didn't object, however, as he was famished.

"All the better, you're both skin and bones," Claire said, turning to help her daughter as well.

"I can do it myself, Mum," Darlene fought Claire, but it was pointless; Claire piled more on Darlene's plate than she did on Sirius's.

After ensuring that she couldn't possibly fit any more food on either of their plates, Claire sat down and finally served herself. Gloria sat eagerly watching Darlene, trying to catch her eye and smirking every time she accomplished it. Darlene tried to keep her head down and said nothing as she ate.

"So what do you do for a living, Sirius?" Claire asked when she finally started to eat her own meal.

Sirius gulped down a mouthful of potatoes and answered, "I work in a Wizarding Protection Agency."

"Is that like the Ministry?"

Sirius shook his head. "It runs very different. I used to be an Auror at the Ministry and I hated it there."

"What was so terrible about it?"

"Our Ministry is very different from Canada's," Darlene explained to her mother. "They try to be efficient and just end up awfully corrupt."

"Are you going to get a job with Sirius, Dar?" Gloria asked.

"Doubt it," Darlene shrugged. "I've had enough of the adventurous careers for awhile."

Neil shot a nasty look at his daughter.

"An Auror, though, Sirius, that's quite impressive," Claire commented.

"He is rather exciting, isn't he, Grandma?" Katrina said absently, gnawing at a piece of chicken.

Darlene snorted and patted Sirius's thigh.

"Darlene, what kind of birth control are you using right now?" Claire asked conversationally.

Darlene looked wildly to her right; Sirius coughed loudly.

"What is the matter with you?" Darlene hissed.

Claire grinned and put her arm around her daughter. "I just want to make sure you aren't going to spring a surprise on us like Glory did."

Gloria shot daggers at her mother. Sirius shovelled food into his mouth a little faster, trying hard not to laugh.

"That's enough, Claire," Neil said quietly to his wife.

She smiled teasingly at him. "Are you grumpy, sugar-pie?"

Neil ignored her and cleared his throat. "Darlene, I was talking to Michael's parents last week; apparently he's just come back into town."

Darlene dropped her fork with a loud clatter and gaped at her father, looking thoroughly disgusted.

"Should I invite him to come to dinner with the family tomorrow night?"

Sirius looked at Darlene imploringly and asked quietly, "Who's Michael?"

"You never told your boyfriend about Michael, Darlene? I thought you'd at least mention the name. You were practically engaged, after all," Neil said nonchalantly.

Darlene stood hastily and strode back into the house. Sirius stared after her and then looked at the others expectantly. Neil went back to his meal, unaffected. Claire gave him a harsh look.

"Now look what you've done. You really are grumpy, aren't you?"

"Should… should I—?" Sirius started.

"No, no, Sirius," Claire said, patting his arm. "Just leave her be for now."

The family finished their meals in a weighty silence, and Neil, being the first to finish, left the table and went inside without a word.

"Can I help you clean up?" Sirius asked as he stood and pushed his chair in.

"No, no, no, I've got the girls to help me," Claire shook her head. "You go to Darlene."

Sirius hurried inside and upstairs, not wanting to bump into Darlene's father alone. He opened the door to Darlene's bedroom and rushed inside, closing it behind him. Darlene was sitting on the floor in front of the window, elbows on her knees, forehead in her palms.

"What was all that about?" Sirius asked, kneeling in front of her and placing his hand on her bare foot.

Darlene stayed quiet and still for a few moments and then stared up at Sirius, looking distraught. "God, this is a long story… Did I ever tell you how I got my job at the agency?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Dad got me the job. Mum had suggested the Ministry out here, but Dad kept trying to dissuade me from a wizarding job. Back then I had a boyfriend that I met through my parents, too. He was the son of two of their friends, two years older than me, and Dad absolutely adored him.

"Anyways, I got a promotion offer through the agency – something that rarely comes up. They needed to fill a few spots in England and they offered to train me as a field agent if I moved out there permanently. I told Dad about the offer, and he was extremely uncertain – he couldn't deny what an amazing opportunity it was for me, but he hated the idea of me leaving Canada – leaving the family, and Michael.

"Dad was certain that I'd end up with Michael. He was very proper and very well off. He came across as a perfect gentleman, the kind of guy a father would like to give his daughter away to. When I told Mike about the job offer and how keen I was to accept it, he started acting really dodgy."

"What did he do?" Sirius pressed her.

Darlene sighed. "First, he flat out told me that I couldn't accept it. Just the fact that he was telling me what to do made me more ardent to take the job, so I told him I wanted a career and he couldn't hold me back if I wanted to do something with my life. From there, we fought. He yelled at me, and I shouted louder. Then he lost it, and hit me."

Sirius raised his brows. "And this is the guy that your Dad prefers over me? Did you even tell him what happened?"

"Not exactly," Darlene shook her head, looking thoroughly bitter. "I told him I was taking the job as I packed, but I never explained what happened with Michael. It's not like he couldn't see the bruise on my face, so I convinced him that it was just from training – I was already getting knocked around from that, so he believed it without question.

"Dad was in a right state over Michael and I went and stayed with Gloria and Nathaniel until they flew me out to England. From what Gloria told me, Michael went to Dad a few days before I left and acted upset over the way I'd left, saying that I had just provoked him to the point of him losing his temper, though he failed to mention exactly what it was that he'd done. Dad took it as a sufficient explanation and still seems to think that he's who I should end up with."

Sirius thought for a moment and then asked Darlene, "So you've never told anyone in your family what really happened, and you haven't seen or talked to him since that incident?"

"No," Darlene shook her head. "Every now and then, though, Dad tells me what Michael's been up to recently or how he's doing, or that he's still available – though this time he was just being cruel."

"Love," Sirius said softly, leaning forward and kissing her knee, "you really have bad luck in life, don't you?"

Darlene swatted him and planted her head back in her hands.

"Do you think he'll actually bring him over for dinner this week?" Sirius asked, putting his hand through Darlene's hair.

"I honestly wouldn't put it past him," Darlene said truthfully, her head still bowed. "Especially with you here."

"Well, I don't mind," Sirius admitted. "If the wanker comes around, I can to beat him to a bloody pulp."

Darlene looked up and couldn't help but smile. "You wouldn't really, would you?"

"I've already got my excuse," Sirius nodded, and he kissed Darlene's forehead.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Sirius stood and pulled Darlene up to her feet as Neil entered the room.

"Sirius, I wonder if I might have a word with you," Neil stated.

"Sure," Sirius responded, not bothering to turn around and look at Darlene's father. He stared down into Darlene's eyes, touching his forehead to hers, and whispered, "Are you alright?"

Darlene shrugged and nodded, and Sirius hugged her warmly for a moment before turning promptly and following Neil. Sirius had expected Neil to start venting the moment they reached the ground floor, but he stayed silent, and Sirius merely tailed him into the kitchen and out onto the patio.

"I'm not going to pretend that I like what's going on here," Neil finally said as they continued to walk, now halfway down the property to the dock.

"I noticed," said Sirius benevolently.

"Obviously it was never my wish for Darlene to take the job in England and leave the family, and I only let her go for the sake of her career… now that she's gone ahead and destroyed that path, I believe it is time for her to return home."

Sirius didn't say a word. They reached the dock, and Neil turned to face Sirius. Sirius felt rather taller than Darlene's father.

"Seeing as you're the only thing keeping her over there, now, you should understand exactly why I'm against all of this," said Neil blandly.

"Sir, with all due respect, it is _her_ life, and she's happy there with or without me. If I felt that coming back over this way was the best thing for her, I would try to persuade her to do so, but she wouldn't listen to me any more than she listened to you. If you tell her to do something, she'll do the opposite just to prove her independence," Sirius explained hastily.

"Even if that is the case, I still don't want her with you," Neil shook his head. "I haven't forgiven you for what you did to her—"

"Quite frankly, Neil," Sirius interrupted, "I haven't forgiven myself for what I did."

"At least we're on the same page," Neil scowled.

"But people do stupid things, it's impossible to avoid it your whole life. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made, hurting her like that, and I doubt I'll ever forgive myself for it… However, Darlene has."

"Ignorantly enough, yes, she has."

"Your daughter is not stupid," Sirius stated heavily. "Can't you give her a little credit for how far along she's gotten without your help? She's capable of making choices on her own."

"She thinks she can make the right choices, yes," Neil acknowledged somewhat pompously, "but she's far too young to know just how those choices will affect her in the future. I want her back here so her mother and I can ensure she won't mess up her life. All I can say, Sirius, is that you'd better not get in the way. I hope I've made myself clear."

And Neil turned away before Sirius could retort, leaving Sirius to walk slowly back to the house, his thoughts racing. Claire and Gloria were sitting in the kitchen having tea when Sirius got back inside. They looked up at him pityingly and Claire stood and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for my husband," she said calmly as she sat back down across from her daughter. "I fear he'll never change his ways."

"He's not honestly going to bring this Michael bloke around, though, is he?" enquired Sirius.

Gloria shrugged, and Claire grimaced.

"I hope for Neil's sake that he doesn't," Claire told Sirius. "I doubt Darlene would take to the idea of seeing him all that well."

"I doubt I would, either," said Sirius evenly.

"Why don't you go to bed, Sirius," Claire suggested. "You've got an exhausting day ahead of you, meeting the family."

Sirius sighed, nodded, and went upstairs.

"How'd ee' go?" Darlene mumbled through her toothbrush and a mouthful of toothpaste. She was standing in front of her mirror, already in pyjamas.

"I see now where you got that awful stubborn streak from," Sirius grinned. He stood behind her and put his hands on her hips, looking over her white tank top and red plaid pyjama pants, which looked very big on her. "You know," he said suddenly, "I've been looking for these for months."

Darlene pulled a lock of hair behind her ear and looked down at them, then back up at Sirius innocently. She waltzed out of the room to the washroom, Sirius following, nipping his own toothbrush out of the suitcase as he went.

"I stole them from you in Mexico," Darlene grinned.

Sirius glowered at her and began brushing his teeth too, pushing her aside roughly with his hip and fighting for the sink. Once they finished, he followed her back into the bedroom, shut the door, and began undressing. Darlene placed her wand on the nightstand, pulled back the covers on the bed and sat upright in the corner of the mattress, watching him. Once he had reduced to his boxers, Sirius collapsed onto the bed and groaned dramatically.

"Are you okay?" laughed Darlene.

"No," Sirius said, burying his face into his pillow and mumbling, "I don't think I can do a week of this."

Darlene climbed under the blankets and draped the sheets over Sirius's exhausted body. Sirius flopped over uselessly, put an arm over Darlene's midriff, and rested his head on her chest. He was nearly asleep when there was a second soft knock on the door and Claire poked her head inside.

"Goodnight, doll," Claire said quietly, gazing down at Darlene and Sirius with a warm expression.

"'Night, Mum," Darlene muttered, weaving her fingers into Sirius's hair.

"He's definitely on the brave side, isn't he?" commented Claire fondly.

"Definitely," Darlene nodded.

Claire spoke a little louder and said, "Are you going to be warm enough without your clothes, Sirius?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Sirius incoherently.

Claire grinned, flipped off the lights, and closed the door.

Sirius shut his eyes for a few moments, and he opened them again, suddenly spread out on the opposite side of the bed. He sat up and looked around wildly; Darlene was absent, the bedroom door was open a few inches, and the curtains were parted slightly so that the moonlight spilled impressively into the room. Sirius crept out of bed and looked out of the window. After one glimpse of a light figure darting across the yard, Sirius snatched his housecoat from atop the suitcase and threw it on hastily as he tiptoed downstairs. The patio door in the kitchen was open, and Sirius left the warmth of the house and began wandering down the yard, the sounds of the night and water engulfing him, the moonlight his only guide.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sirius hissed at Darlene once he reached the end of the dock.

Darlene turned around in the water but continued wading away from him, smiling mysteriously. "You going to join me or what?"

"It's fucking freezing out here!" Sirius shook his head, folding his arms.

"Oh, come on," Darlene tutted, tilting her head back to wet her hair and pulling the loose strands secure behind her ear. "I'll keep you warm."

Sirius reluctantly removed his housecoat and dropped it next to Darlene's towel. He sat down on the edge of the dock, his legs over the end, and, ignoring the icy wave that had swallowed his feet, he quickly lifted himself off and into the lake before he lost his nerve. Darlene grinned and swam back to Sirius as he spluttered, adjusting to the cold of the water. She put her arms around his neck and slinked her legs around his hips.

"What the fuck is the matter with you, it's freezing in here!" Sirius shook, holding onto Darlene.

"Just relax your body," Darlene instructed, resting her neck against his, "you'll get used to the temperature soon."

"Do you do this often?"

"What, sneak out of the house and go swimming?" Darlene said between subtle kisses across his neck. "Few nights a week during spring and summer since I was thirteen."

"Always an act of secrecy?"

"Mmhmm," Darlene mumbled. "Dad would hate me coming out here alone at night."

"Ahh," said Sirius, etching the pads of his fingers into her lower back. "And you've never been caught?"

"Oh, no," said Darlene. "I got really careless with my volume when I was about fifteen and he woke up and flipped out. He thought he'd scared me shitless but I just learned to move about the house a little quieter… I've never been caught since. He probably thinks that you and I are lying in bed with layers upon layers of clothes on, sound asleep, instead of out here, swimming… with you trying to undress me. Warmed up a little, have we?"

Sirius chuckled a bit, nodding, his fingers weaving under the ties of her bikini top and loosening them. He untied the knots and freed the back of the bikini. Darlene bit her lip and eyed him, removed the top from her body, and tossed it up onto the dock. Sirius squeezed her, pressing her bare, slippery skin to his.

"You know," said Sirius as Darlene went back to his neck, "I can just manage to stay afloat and hold you up with me, but I doubt we'd survive a shag in the water."

Darlene giggled and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Shall we get out, then?"

"Yeah," said Sirius breathlessly. He released his grasp on Darlene's body, allowing her to swim closer to the dock and hoist herself back onto the security of the wooden planks. Sirius followed, shivering the second he was back above the water and the cold night air rushed past his skin. Darlene handed Sirius the towel she'd brought; he took it gratefully and wrapped it around his waist. Darlene leaned over and wrung her hair out while Sirius stood behind her, putting his arms around her and pressing himself against her body.

"Mmm," Darlene moaned as Sirius extended his reach and cupped her unclothed breasts. A light in the house flickered on and Sirius and Darlene both jumped and whipped their heads up. Darlene muttered, "Shit…"

Sirius quickly scooped up her top and handed it to her, helping her tie it in the back and holding up the housecoat for her to toss on.

"God, I hope it's not Dad," Darlene said as she and Sirius darted up the damp lawn. They reached the doors to the kitchen and Darlene slowly opened them as quietly as she could and held it open for Sirius to enter. She came in after and closed the doors flawlessly and silently. All of their efforts seemed futile, however, when someone entered the kitchen. Darlene winced as the light flipped on, and Gloria screamed.

"Jesus, Dar!" Gloria gasped, holding her hand over her heart.

"Shhh!" Darlene hissed. "Don't wake everyone up!"

"You scared the shit out of me!" Gloria snapped, not bothering to lower her voice. "What the hell were you doing sneaking around out there?"

"Nothing, we were just swimming – what are you doing up?"

"Nate owled me and said he'd head over now – what are you doing swimming at this time of night?"

Sirius's teeth chattering interrupted the two, followed by Claire, who stumbled into the kitchen wearing a dressing gown, rubbing her eyes.

"If you two need to scream and shout at each other, could you at least wait until the morning?" she asked, going straight to the fridge, apparently undisturbed by the sight of uneven Gloria and soggy Darlene and Sirius.

"Sorry, did we wake you up?" asked Darlene carefully.

"No, I was already up," replied Claire, tossing bread, lettuce, meat, and a tomato onto the counter behind her, shutting the fridge and beginning to make a sandwich. "Have a good swim, you two?"

Sirius shivered and nodded.

"For goodness sake, Dar, you didn't need to drag him out into the cold with you," Gloria said, looking at Sirius sympathetically.

"I'm fine," Sirius mumbled, securing his towel.

"Let's not make this a nightly thing, Darlene, or it might be your father who wakes up next time," Claire said, finishing off her sandwich, placing it on a plate and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "Can I get you three anything before you go back to bed?"

"I'm just waiting for Nate to get here so I can go get some more sleep," Gloria yawned, leaving the kitchen for the sitting room off the foyer.

"What about you two?" Claire asked, walking back towards the doorway as well.

"We're fine, Mum, we're going back to bed," Darlene shook her head. "G'night."

Claire nodded to them and then left for bed. Darlene adjusted Sirius's housecoat around her waist and took his hand, leading him upstairs.

Once back in their room, Sirius shut the door while Darlene dropped the damp robe next to their suitcase and then spun around, Sirius's arms already reaching towards her. He embraced her swiftly and began to yank once again on the strings that held the fabric of her bathing suit to her body. Darlene wrapped one arm around his neck, the other pushing his sodden towel off of his hips. Her bikini dropped to the floor and Sirius lowered his lips and tongue to her breasts, backing her over to the bed and lowering her onto it.

"You warm now?" Darlene whispered huskily, arching her back as Sirius broadened his lips' breadth down to her ribs and navel.

"Getting there," Sirius murmured against her skin, seizing to remove the second half of her lake-abused swimsuit. He returned to eyelevel and harmonized his lips to hers, breathing distinctly heavier.

Darlene inched her fingers beneath the waist of Sirius's boxers and grazed his hip with her thumb. Sirius pressed his hips into the contour of her body and kissed her again, this time with feverous intensity. A sigh escaped Sirius's parted lips as Darlene's wayward hand found the inside of his thigh, slipping the moist fabric from his waist and letting it slide down to his ankles.

Wordlessly, Darlene's hand inched its way between his legs. Biting his lip as she found her mark, Sirius slid one hand to her shoulder, the other to the low of her back, and pressed himself fully upon her.

* * *

_(Author's note:_

_An update, and in record time. LOTS more to come very shortly. I've had to break this chapter up into a few parts as it was reaching an epic length._

_Enjoy!)_


	97. Mission Part 2

_Monday

* * *

_

After the events outside of Chris's house, work habits had changed dramatically for James and Lily. James had asked Lily to limit the number of hours she was putting in at St. Mungo's, and for once she agreed with him. The main reason for this was because they had no way of knowing for sure that Iris Knight was after Rose, and she could have been after any one of the four present. The logistics of the situation also worked to their advantage; Lily being home more meant James could be at the Ministry for much longer hours. James's hunt for Knight was doubly significant for him now. He knew that the second she was locked away in Azkaban he would have a little more peace of mind. To keep Lily sane he was staying out of the field and instead organised the other Aurors by planning their raids and finishing paperwork.

There was a knock on the door of James's office, and Frank Longbottom let himself inside, shut the door and sat down.

"Frank – I was wondering when you'd be back – Moody said you were tracking Dolohov," James gushed in one breath, dropping his quill and abandoning his work.

"Yeah, I was – I've had to leave the Prewetts to care of him so I could meet with Dumbledore," Frank said gravely, looking exhausted.

"Right – are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" James urged him.

"No, _I'm_ not – Albus wanted to be the one to discuss it with you," said Frank.

"What – seriously?"

"Yeah, he's waiting for you in the Atrium," Frank nodded.

"Oh!" James said, standing and feeling flustered. "Wait – I'm waiting for Jackson to get back so I can send him—"

"Don't worry about Jackson, I'll take care of him," Frank hurried James. James nodded, grabbed his cloak and left his office immediately.

* * *

Lily was sitting on the floor in the living room that evening, watching Harry play with his coloured blocks while she waited for James to come home. She knew that James was keeping out of most of the action at work, but she still felt anxious every night before he was due to return.

The front door opened and Lily felt instant relief wash over her. She scooped Harry up, sat him in her lap and called out to James, "Hi James – in here."

James entered the room with a funny look on his face, and he wasn't alone – Lily instantly recognised the long white hair and beard of Albus Dumbledore. Lily's jaw dropped, and Dumbledore beamed at her.

"Professor!" she exclaimed, scrambling to stand up. James held his hand out to help her up and then took Harry off her hands, absently pressing his lips to his son's head.

"Good evening, Lily," Dumbledore nodded. "Could we sit down?"

"Of course," Lily said at once, sitting on the end of the couch. Dumbledore sat with her; James, however, walked over to the window and stood with his back to them.

"Are you joining us, James?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nope," James said curtly.

Lily narrowed her eyes, thinking James's behaviour was slightly odd. "What's going on?"

"I've been meaning to visit since James's letter arrived at Hogwarts, but leaving the school during term is not an easy thing to arrange," Dumbledore started to explain, his voice slow and gentle.

"So that letter to James was from you?" Lily asked, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm afraid not."

"So…" Lily thought, looking at James for clues but he was still facing away. "What does this mean – who was it from?"

"The only thing I can tell you for certain at this point is that someone working for Voldemort is trying to gather information about James's father," said Dumbledore.

"Why?"

James turned around slowly, and he looked furious. "Harold is missing."

* * *

Darlene and Sirius didn't wake up until just before noon that day; they were eventually unable to continue ignoring the noises of the house's inhabitants. Sirius untangled himself from Darlene's limbs and climbed carefully out of bed while Darlene groaned loudly and kept her eyes sealed shut tightly in protest. Sirius busied himself throwing on a new pair of boxers and picking up the clothes that littered the floor.

"Time to get up, love," said Sirius softly. "Meet-the-family day – we've gotta look snappy."

"Fine," Darlene grumbled. "Let's go share a shower."

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Sirius asked irritably.

"What are you talking about?" Darlene asked as she sat up and squinted in the light of the room. Sirius looked over her meaningfully. Darlene looked down at her naked self and then grinned at him. "What? You don't have a problem shagging anywhere else, but it's suddenly a concern when it's at my parents' house?"

"Yeah. It's just a little bit of a pickle seeing as they already hate me," Sirius folded his arms, still scowling.

Darlene snorted at him and then lay back down, apparently giving up on getting out of bed. "You could've said no if you wanted."

"And put up with your pouting all day?" Sirius teased, yanking the covers away from her and tossing her dressing gown to her.

Darlene put it on reluctantly and clambered slowly off of the bed, scowling at the light that penetrated the drapes over her window. Sirius followed her out of the bedroom and across the hallway to the bathroom. Darlene kneeled over the bath and started the water, feeling the temperature with her hand and then hopping up while it warmed. She backtracked into the hall to grab towels from the linen closet, then returned and shut and locked the door. Letting her robe drop directly to the floor and placing the towels on the counter, she cast a blasé look at Sirius and perched herself on the edge of the bath.

"You're beautiful," Sirius said softly, crossing his arms over his ribs.

Darlene recast her gaze upon him and raised an eyebrow. "Is that your wand in your shorts or are you just pleased to see me?"

"Very funny," Sirius smirked.

Darlene considered him for a moment, tilting her head to one side. "Do you still want to marry me after all of this?"

Sirius chuckled and crouched in front of her, resting his palms on her knees. "So far on this trip, I've realized that you're nothing but an attractive, randy, stubborn and bratty bitch—"

"Hey!" Darlene glowered.

"—and no matter how hard you try to stay clear of it, you always end up in the worst sort of trouble," Sirius continued, untroubled by her outcry. "However, I also believe quite strongly that I can fight your will to protest, I can tame you, I can satisfy your every want and need, and I'm equally as gorgeous as you are. You're my soul mate."

Darlene's expression immediately shifted to surprise, and she smiled softly.

"Sorry," Sirius added with a grin, "I don't always accomplish the level of romance that I intend."

"No, no, I'm pretty sure that's as good as it gets with you," Darlene shook her head, unable to mask her approval, "and I appreciate what I get from you."

Sirius chuckled and kissed her warmly. "Water's ready."

* * *

Darlene and Sirius finally made their way downstairs around quarter to one. Claire seemed to have foreseen their late arrival, for she had warmed leftovers of breakfast for them and had them ready on the island. Neil was talking loudly on the phone, pacing short strides up and down the room.

"You're helping me with dessert for tonight, right, Doll?"

"Yeah, sure," said Darlene distantly, cutting her crepes half-heartedly and glancing up at her father.

Neil finally finished with his phone call and smiled unconvincingly at Darlene and Sirius.

"Who was that?" Darlene asked.

"That was Allan Muranow," said Neil gently, avoiding eye contact with Darlene.

Darlene sunk in her chair. "You invited them to come tonight?"

"No, not tonight – they can't make it tonight," Neil shook his head. "They'll be here Wednesday, though."

"And did you tell Allan about Sirius?" Darlene pressed, abandoning her breakfast altogether.

"I – no, actually. He never came up."

And with that, Neil waltzed out of the kitchen. Claire smiled soothingly at Darlene and Sirius and followed her husband's path.

"Is that—?" Sirius started.

"Michael's father, yeah," Darlene answered bitterly. "At least we don't have to deal with them tonight."

Sirius finished his late breakfast but Darlene didn't have another bite; she waited for Sirius to cease eating and cleaned their dishes, then she led Sirius outside onto the patio. Nathaniel, Gloria's husband, had been running up and down the lawn with Katrina on his shoulders, while Gloria lounged on a lawn chair with Cecilia in her lap. Darlene left Sirius's side and raced over to say hello to Nathaniel. Nathaniel hoisted Katrina into his hands and settled her onto the ground so he could properly give Darlene a hug.

Katrina craned her neck around her aunt and father and grinned rather enchantingly at Sirius. She took off towards him with a graceful twirl and stopped at his feet, staring up at him.

"Hullo, Sirius," she beamed at him.

"Hi, kiddo," Sirius chuckled, ruffling her platinum ringlets.

"Sirius?" Katrina said thoughtfully, crossing her arms.

"Yeah?" said Sirius, crouching down to her level.

"I have a question for you."

"What's that?" Sirius smiled.

"Well, I call Auntie Darlene my aunt because that's what you call your mother's sister. And if Mum had a brother, he would be called my uncle, so I would call him that," Katrina informed him mater-of-factly. "So if I call Auntie Darlene 'Auntie Darlene', what do I call you? Should I call you 'Uncle Sirius'?"

"I suppose you could," Sirius nodded.

"Wouldn't that make you and Auntie Darlene brother and sister?" Katrina asked in a bewildered tone, pulling a face.

Sirius chuckled again. "No, no, no – I wouldn't actually be your uncle – I would be if Darlene and I were married, then I would be called your Mom's brother-in-law, but I wouldn't be Darlene's brother."

Katrina looked terribly confused at this, but her face soon relaxed and she said to him excitedly, "Mummy said she thinks you'll marry Auntie Darlene – are you going to?"

"Er, well – not anytime soon," Sirius said shiftily, glancing at Darlene and Nathaniel talking. "I would like to, though."

"That'd be magnificent," Katrina nodded. "I'd like to call you Uncle Sirius because you're my real Uncle, not just because I want to."

And with that, Katrina spun on the spot and skipped back into the house, curls bouncing in the sunlight with every step. Sirius took the chair next to Gloria and stared off at Darlene and Nathaniel. Gloria glanced at Sirius, grinning. "You're going to break Katrina's heart when you leave," she told him.

"That's true of every woman I leave," Sirius sighed jokingly as Darlene and Nate sat down with them.

"Are you two going to discuss Sirius's game plan for tonight?" Nate inquired.

"My game plan?"

"Right, your game plan," Gloria grinned. "You need some kind of a plan if you expect to survive this evening. Our family is ravenous."

Sirius's shoulders dropped almost as quickly as his smile. "I'd never met a girl's parents before yesterday – how the hell do you expect me to know what I'm doing?"

"You'll have to think of something," Gloria said more seriously. "You can only hide behind Darlene for so long."

"Glor's right," Neil nodded. "I've got my money on Camille dragging him away and interrogating him."

"Without a doubt," Gloria agreed.

Sirius turned to Darlene and looked at her with a pained face.

Darlene couldn't help but feel amused by his level of concern. She smiled and said, "I have every faith that your natural Sirius charm will win every single one of my relatives over. You won't even have to try if you stop being so bloody nervous about it."

"I just don't want to say the wrong thing and risk one of them convincing your dad to hate me more, if that's even possible."

"Honestly," Gloria rolled her eyes, "there's such an easy solution to all of this and you two keep skirting around it!"

"What is it?" Darlene and Sirius asked in unison.

"Just tell Mum and Dad that you're engaged!" Gloria said simply and cheerfully.

"What?" Sirius blurted.

"Keep your voice down!" Darlene hissed.

"You're engaged?" Nathaniel asked, bemused.

"Oh, right," Darlene sighed angrily. "I'm getting married."

"Well don't sound too excited about it," Sirius scoffed, elbowing her.

Darlene grinned apologetically and then turned her attention back to her sister. "Why the hell would we tell them? It's absurd!"

"What are you talking about?" Gloria sneered. "It's the only way to bring this to peace! Dad obviously thinks that this is a temporary on-the-brink-of-destruction kind of relationship – once he knows that you two are legit he'll at least get off your case enough to take a good look at Sirius and see that he's not all bad."

"Not all bad, thanks," Sirius said ruefully. "You two are vicious."

Nathaniel nodded his agreement, grinning, and said teasingly, "The whole family is like this. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks," Sirius laughed. "So about how many are we talking here – thirty? Forty?"

"There's Gramps, Grandma Margaret and Grandpa John," Gloria started listing, counting them on her fingers, "Aunt Ruth, Aunt Liz and Dave…"

"Camille and Dorian," Darlene added. "Oh, Uncle Brett and his new fiancé – what's her name?"

"Denise," Gloria answered. "Then it's just the cousins: Audrey, Alex, and Alaina."

"And Audrey's son, Sam," Darlene reminded her.

"Just over a dozen names to remember," Nate concluded, "and the rest of Claire's family live further south, so you won't have to worry about them."

"So most of these people are your Dad's side?" asked Sirius.

"Mostly – not Gramps, though – and Brett and Camille are Mum's brother and sister," Gloria informed him.

Sirius's shoulders sunk. "So they'll all hate me, basically?"

"You might have a bit of trouble from John – Neil gets a lot of his stubbornness from his father," Nate reasoned.

"Honestly!" Gloria cried. "If you just take my advice and announce—"

"Not going to happen, Glor," Darlene snapped, grabbing Sirius by the wrist and dragging him to the back door.

"There you are!" Claire called from the sink, elbow deep in dishes and suds, stopping Darlene from darting past, pulling Sirius with her. "I thought you were going to make dessert for me."

"Mum, there's no time – everyone will be here soon," Darlene invented, tiptoeing away from her mother, Sirius's hand still in hers.

"I believe four hours is sufficient to make a few pies, Darlene," Claire hissed.

"Are we trying to get everyone to refuse their next invite or can Darlene actually bake?" Sirius teased.

Claire blinked, drying off her hands. "Of course she can, she's been baking with her grandmother ever since she was twelve."

"I haven't seen the fruits of that labour!" Sirius said indignantly.

Darlene gazed tragically at Sirius. "I hate doing it… will you help me?"

"I'm rubbish, I'll be no help at all – I'll commiserate, if that helps," Sirius grinned.

Claire pushed a large bowl of Granny Smith apples in Sirius's direction. "Get peeling."

Sirius groaned and sat himself down at the island while Darlene began to gather ingredients from around the kitchen. Within thirty minutes, Sirius's face, shirt, and arms were embezzled with flour, and Darlene had seeds in her hair and bits of apple peel down the back of her shirt. Once four pies were safely in the oven, Claire dismissed the two and advised Sirius to dress to impress, as family members would be arriving erratically in the next hour.

Darlene marched Sirius slowly up the stairs, brushing flour out of his hair as they went. Neil passed them on the stairs, scowling outwardly, but Darlene ignored him and nudged Sirius in the direction of the bathroom to wash up. Darlene groaned when she looked in the mirror, immediately combing though her hair with her fingers to pick out the numerous seeds that had landed there. Sirius grinned cheekily and lifted the back of her shirt to retrieve the rest of the apple skin.

Darlene sighed hopelessly, grinning at Sirius's greyed hair. "You're going to have to have another shower."

* * *

Soon enough, family members started to show up. Sirius's stomach twisted a little bit each time the doorbell rang, but Darlene stayed by his side and ensured Gloria didn't tease his fragile nerves too much. Once nearly a dozen had arrived and the voices of the merry relatives were ringing in the sitting room, Claire decided that Darlene couldn't hide in the kitchen any longer, as she hadn't seen most of her family in over a year.

"Head straight for the wine," Darlene advised, "that way you can busy yourself with your drink when you're uncomfortable and a nice buzz will make it all less painful."

"Brilliant," Sirius muttered as they walked through the doorway and instantly a dozen sets of eyes were on him. He craned his neck, searching for a bottle of wine on any of the tabletops in the room, but there were too many people around to spot any.

Darlene laughed nervously and said, more to the room than to any specific person, "Hello, family."

"Darlene!" many of them said in stunned unison.

Sirius felt his stomach twisting even more. While some of the older relatives had resumed their interest in seeing Darlene, her younger cousins could not seem to take their eyes off of Sirius.

"When did you get here?" asked a man of about seventy, who stood and went to Darlene immediately.

"Just yesterday," Darlene told him, accepting a hug and kissing his cheek. She put her hand on his elbow and turned to Sirius. "This is my Mum's dad, Jackson. Gramps, this is my boyfriend… Sirius."

"Oho!" Jackson said, grinned and shaking Sirius's hand. "How long has this been going on?"

Sirius and Darlene looked at each other, sincerely unsure of the correct answer.

"Er, long enough," said Darlene safely. "Anyways, everyone; this is Sirius. Sirius these are my aunts, uncles, cousins..."

Darlene's relatives all waved and said vague hellos. Sirius shifted uncomfortably, trying to smile charmingly. Darlene cleared her throat, took Sirius by the hand, and together they sat down together on the couch.

"So!" Darlene said loudly, trying to get her family to stop gawking at the two of them. "What's new? Who's doing what?"

"Nothing changes on our end, Doll, you should know that," Jackson said, smiling warmly at the two as he brought two empty glasses over to them. "Wine, Sirius?"

"Please!" Sirius exclaimed, instantly regretting his eagerness. He noticed two of Darlene's cousins giggle and whisper to each other by the window.

Jackson poured each Sirius and Darlene a glass of red wine and handed it to them, sitting down on the edge of the coffee table as he put the bottle down. "How's work?"

Darlene looked suddenly more awkward than Sirius. "Sort of on hiatus," she mumbled, hoping he'd be the only one that would hear.

Jackson looked surprised, but only for a short moment. "Your mother said you'd made some changes… I take it that's the surprise?"

Darlene nodded.

"You're doing alright, though? The bills are getting paid?"

"Gramps, I'm fine – I'm settled. I'm not moving back," Darlene said painfully.

"Pfft – wouldn't want you back anyways! Who said anything about moving back?" Jackson grinned.

"Dad," Darlene murmured, giving her grandfather a meaningful look.

Jackson nodded his understanding and turned instead to Sirius. "How do you like Mission so far?"

"It's lovely," Sirius nodded. "I haven't seen mountains since I was in school, and before that when I lived in France."

Jackson raised his eyebrows. "So you're very European. No wonder Dar likes you."

"Gramps!" Darlene exclaimed.

And before Jackson had a moment to tease her further, Claire entered the sitting room, hovering three trays of food ahead of her.

"Something to keep you lot alive while I continue to slave away in the kitchen – grab it now or Sammy will gobble it all up," she said, winking at her niece's son and setting the food down on the coffee table around her father. Jackson jumped up and moved aside for the family to help themselves to food. "And Dad," Claire added, quieter, "please play nice."

Darlene put her hand on Sirius's knee and gave it a small squeeze. Sirius could tell that the mention of her old job had shaken her a bit, and she wouldn't want her entire family in on that piece of information.

"Darlene," Gloria hissed, her head poked into the room searching for her sister. Darlene spun around and looked at Gloria inquiringly. Gloria explained, "Camille's just arrived."

Darlene perked up and grinned, jumping up from the couch and gliding out of the room. Gloria stayed in the doorway just long enough to beckon Sirius as well, then she turned and followed Darlene's path. Sirius excused himself and followed the two to the front foyer, where Darlene was hugging a thin woman with short, strawberry-blond curls.

"Sirius," Darlene beckoned him over, "this is my mum's sister, Camille. Camille, this is my – er, my boyfriend, Sirius."

Camille's eyes lit up upon noticing Sirius, and a wicked smile played across her face. "No one mentioned there'd be a boyfriend here with you, Dar!"

Darlene scowled angrily. "Apparently Dad has been trying to keep it quiet."

Camille took a few steps closer to Sirius. She was quite a bit shorter than Darlene and had to look up at him, but her presence was strong and intimidating regardless. Darlene gave Sirius an encouraging nod from behind Camille, so Sirius smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said confidently.

Camille bit down on her lip to stifle a huge grin and shook his outstretched hand.

"Where's your husband?" Gloria asked Camille as she hoisted sleepy Cecilia into her arms.

"He's graciously offered his help to Claire in the kitchen," replied Camille, not taking her eyes off of Sirius but narrowing them slightly. She directed to Sirius, "He doesn't like to get mixed up in any of the action, see."

"That's because he knows how much his wife likes to stir things up," Darlene said, joining Sirius's side and placing her hand on his arm.

"I wasn't planning anything," Camille said defiantly, winking at Sirius. "But I'd better go and make my rounds; I know they're all dying to see me. Sirius – later, no escaping, we'll have a good chat."

"I look forward to it," Sirius nodded.

Camille headed for the sitting room as Katrina came bounding down the stairs, hair plaited and wearing a red sundress. She spotted Sirius and skipped over to him, stopping abruptly at his feet.

"Hello, Uncle Sirius," Katrina batted her eyelashes. "Can I have a piggy-back ride?"

Gloria shook her head in amazement as Sirius knelt down for Katrina to hop onto his back. He jumped up, and Katrina tightened her arms around his neck. The doorbell rang, and Darlene's face fell.

"Try not to kill him, Kat," she told her niece as she turned and went to answer the door. Already knowing who'd be outside, Darlene forced a smile and pulled open the door.

John and Margaret Tristant's faces lit up when they focused on their granddaughter in the doorway, and Margaret threw her arms around Darlene.

"When did you get in?" John asked, looking amazed.

"Just yesterday," said Darlene warmly. "I thought you'd be the first ones here to see me – didn't Dad tell you I was coming?"

"Of course he did," Margaret insisted, cradling Darlene's face in her hands and gazing at her.

"Only you missed Christmas," John said, his face falling slightly, "and your trip in October."

"Yes, but I'm here now," said Darlene, straining to keep her smile. "Come inside; there's someone I want you to meet."

John and Margaret looked at each other before entering the house. By now it was clear to Sirius that John was going to have a matching attitude to his son, but Sirius stood firmly behind Darlene, Katrina still perched on his back and Gloria at his side.

"John, Margaret – this is Sirius… my boyfriend," said Darlene, shutting the door behind her grandparents. "Sirius, these are my dad's parents."

Sirius staggered forward, Katrina still clutching him around the neck, and shook John and Margaret's hands in turn.

"Lovely to meet you, Sirius," Margaret beamed.

John merely nodded curtly at Sirius, and then moved forward to hug Gloria. Katrina dropped bravely from Sirius's back and ran into her grandmother's arms.

"Look at you, sweetie!" Margaret cried, squeezing Katrina and picking her up. "You'll be taller than everyone by Christmas!"

Katrina hurried back to Sirius's side the second she was free from her grandmother's clutches. She stared up at Sirius with bright eyes and, smiling dreamily, said, "I feel like some juice."

"Kat, Grandma Claire's almost finished making dinner, then you can get something to drink," Gloria started, adjusting her hold on Cecilia.

"No worries, I'll take her," Sirius said. He gave Darlene a significant look and, gripping her hand, led Katrina into the kitchen.

Claire beamed at Sirius as he entered the room and hoisted Katrina onto a barstool at the island. Nathaniel was spinning lettuce in the sink for Claire's salad, and a tall man with curly brown locks and kind eyes was cutting a tomato.

"Don't mind us," Sirius announced, heading towards the fridge. "We're just on a juice run."

Claire retrieved a glass from the cupboard next to the window. "Finding it ok, Sirius?" she asked, noticing him taking longer than was necessary.

"Well I've never seen such a fridge full of food before. Alright Katrina, what'll it be: orange, apple, mango, raspberry—?"

"Oh, mango, please!" Katrina insisted at once.

"I don't normally stock so much in the juice department," Claire explained as Sirius poured the glass and handed it to Katrina, who began to gulp it down immediately. Claire beamed at her and said, "Kat is a bit of a juice monster."

"This is Dorian, by the way, Sirius," Nate nodded in the direction of the brown-locked man.

"Oh, right," said Sirius, reaching across the island to shake his hand, "Camille's husband."

"Oh, so you've met my dear sister," Claire grinned wickedly. "I'm so sorry I missed it."

"And Neil's parents," Sirius said, raising his eyebrows as he put the jug of mango juice back in the overstuffed refrigerator.

"Great," Claire and Dorian both muttered in unison.

Back in the foyer, Neil noted the arrival of his parents and joined their attempts at conversing with Darlene and Gloria. Gloria was all for talking to John and Margaret but was growing tired carrying Cecilia around, and retreated for the kitchen. Darlene, however, was less enthusiastic about the interrogation that was inevitably to be served.

"Ah, there you are, Neil," John said frankly, clapping his son on the back.

"Dad… Mum," Neil mumbled, leaning to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"Hello, love," Margaret smiled. "We were just asking Darlene about her new boyfriend."

Darlene folded her arms and said, "And I was just explaining, he isn't a new boyfriend… I've been seeing Sirius for quite awhile."

"He seems like a very nice young man," Margaret nodded, and, noticing her husband frowning at Darlene's hostile reply, she added, "doesn't he, John?"

"I always liked Michael," John said abruptly. "Why did you end things with him? Now he was a good lad."

"Think so?" Darlene scoffed. "Maybe _you_ should have married him, then."

Neil looked ready to retort angrily to Darlene's comment, but Nathaniel came to her rescue, carrying Cecilia out of the kitchen.

"Claire wants your help in the kitchen," Nathaniel said before greeting Margaret and John.

Darlene turned on her heel, Neil following her immediately.

"Darlene!" Neil cried angrily as they burst through the kitchen doors.

Sirius, Gloria, Claire, and Dorian all looked up as Darlene spun around angrily to face her father.

"Don't even start," Darlene spat. "You can't expect me to have anything pleasant to say to him when the first thing he does is express that he'd much prefer to see me on the arm of that bastard!"

Neil spluttered, fuming.

Katrina looked up at Gloria with wide eyes and whispered audibly, "Auntie said a bad word!"

"What happened?" Claire started, but Neil threw up a hand to silence her.

"Now is not the time to be picking fights with my father. He's entitled to his opinion, as am I," he said, staring Darlene down fiercely. "We don't have to be happy with the irresponsible decisions you make."

"Dad!" Gloria barked.

Neil looked around at his family, all of which were wearing either quizzical or outraged looks, and, thinking better of continuing the argument, he turned and left abruptly. Darlene looked on the verge of tears and sunk onto a barstool, very red in the face.

"Really not a good time for you to sort this out, Doll," Claire started, turning her back and starting to pull plates out of the cupboard.

"I thought I was safe from trouble leaving Camille's side," said Dorian softly, approaching Darlene's side, putting and arm around her and kissing her atop her head. "I'd ask you how you are, my dear, but I don't think I need to ask."

"I'm fine," Darlene sighed. "Good to see you, Dory."

Sirius stared helplessly at Darlene, and when she finally looked up at him, he gave her a "what now" shrug of his shoulders.

Darlene nodded vaguely and stood up. "Sorry, Mum… Clearly I didn't start drinking early enough tonight. More wine, Sirius?"

Sirius squeezed Katrina's shoulder and followed Darlene into the sitting room, where their wine glasses sat abandoned on the coffee table next to the empty platters that had held the starters. Darlene scooped them up and ploughed past her relatives to the open French doors in the corner of the room. Only Nathaniel was sitting out on the patio on a lawn chair, Cecilia asleep in his lap.

"Hiding already?" he said quietly, grinning.

"Desperate times," Darlene nodded, sitting down next to him and taking a lengthy gulp from her glass. "Thanks for the escape ploy."

"Don't thank me," Nate shrugged, "it was your fiancé's idea."

Darlene gaped at Sirius, who sat down opposite her. "You!" she cried gratefully. "I knew I brought you here for a reason."

"Well I'm warning you now, I'm not going to take much more of this," Sirius muttered, gripping his wineglass. "By the end of tonight my need to act polite and courteous will wear very thin…"

"I'm afraid the worst is yet to come," said Darlene darkly. "Dad's still doing his polite bit while guests are here. He'll have a number of things to say, more heatedly, too, when they leave. And we still have dinner with Michael and his family to look forward to."

"Lovely," Sirius hissed, taking deep sips from his glass as well.

The four sat together, chatting vaguely, for some time, interrupted only briefly here and there by Darlene's cousins. Finally Neil and Dorian came outside and began setting up tables under Claire's orders.

"I don't think I've met my charming-son-in-law-quota for the evening," Nate sighed, easily hoisting himself from the lounge chair with Cecilia in his arms. "Mind baby-sitting for me, Sirius?" he asked, and without receiving an answer, he held his daughter out to Sirius's unready arms.

Bewildered, Sirius quickly handed Darlene his glass, scooped Cecilia up and dropped down on the vacant lounge chair. Cecilia adjusted to the movement easily, hooking her arms around his neck and sighing.

"Dinner will be ready pretty quick," Darlene muttered. "I hope you're ready. I think Dad's calmed down, but if he starts up again just keep your head and let me deal with him."

"I'll be fine," Sirius assured her. She shot him a disbelieving look. "Really, I'm calm too. I'll save the losing my head bit for the dinner with Michael."

"Don't remind me," Darlene groaned, standing and approaching her family. Nate and Dorian were spreading a tablecloth out over the three tables they'd pushed together.

Gloria, Claire, and Audrey joined them and began setting plates and cutlery down, Claire wordlessly handing Darlene a stack to help. Slowly but surely, the rest of the family began to trickle onto the patio both from the kitchen and the sitting room. Food and drinks began to clutter the tables, and, as some had started to take seats, Gloria came to relieve Sirius of pillow duty.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead!" Gloria said soothingly to her daughter, setting her feet on the ground and holding her up by her hand. Sirius followed the two to the safer looking side of the table (far away from Neil and John). Nate offered Sirius a beer, which he accepted appreciatively and sat down next Darlene.

"Dorian and I are going to take the train into Vancouver tomorrow afternoon," Camille directed to Darlene across the table while she piled caesar salad onto her plate. "Were you two planning on staying in Mission all week or do you want to join us?"

"Oh, no – Camille, we're going down to the river tomorrow. Aren't you coming with us?" Gloria piped up.

Camille raised her eyebrows, glanced at Dorian quickly, and reworded her question for Darlene. "Dinner and drinks in Vancouver tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great," Darlene grinned.

"You're welcome to join us, too, Nate – though Mommy might have to stay home with the kiddies," Camille teased.

Gloria glowered at her as she took a basket of bread from her mother, who was still bringing food out from the kitchen. Nate put a soothing hand on the small of Gloria's back and answered, "It's a date."

"I must say," Camille went on, still grinning broadly, "it is very strange to have my niece become a mother before I do. Thank goodness I'll always at least be more mature than Doll," she added, pointing her gaze at Darlene now.

"Ha!" Darlene cried out. "Right! I think I passed your maturity level when I turned fifteen."

Camille ignored the comment and continued, "It's also very strange to see my other niece find almost exactly what she was looking for."

"Oh dear," Claire muttered as she sat down finally, looking at her sister incredulously.

"What?" Darlene and Gloria both asked in unison.

Camille's smile turned mysterious and she took a lengthy sip from her wine. "I thought Glory would at least remember…"

"What's this?" Sirius spoke up.

"When these two were little they used to come stay with me in Toronto for a week here and there in the summer," Camille explained to Sirius, still smiling knowingly. "They adored me—"

"Yes, adored, past tense," Darlene spat.

"—and we'd spend full nights staying up just talking. I knew more about them than their mother – but who really wants to talk to their mother about boys?"

"Oh god," Darlene groaned, hiding behind her hands. Gloria began to giggle, watching her sister's reaction.

"Gloria was always into the movie stars and celebrities," Camille said nonchalantly, and added in an audible whisper, "a bit boring…"

"Hey!" Gloria complained.

"But Darlene," Camille stressed, grinning again, "Darlene invented her own crushes. At thirteen she could already tell me in ridiculous detail all about the kind of guy she'd marry."

Sirius tightened his lips so as not to give away his amusement. Darlene shook her head, glowering at her aunt.

"Forgive me if I sound wrongly judgmental, Sirius, but dazzling eyes, British accent, and a bit of a daredevil just seems to suit you," Camille shrugged.

Sirius and Gloria both snorted, while Darlene fumed.

"Dorian," Darlene said, still glaring pointedly at Camille.

"Oh no you don't," Dorian laughed. "I'm not getting dragged into this."

"Not at all," Darlene insisted. "I just wanted to thank you for being here; you're the only reason we put up with Camille."

"You lot are hilarious," Sirius chuckled.

Camille narrowed her eyes on Sirius as she began her meal. "Tell me about your family, Sirius."

"Er, I've got an older sister… Tamaris…" Sirius paused, sipping his beer and glancing at Darlene.

"And?" Camille nodded.

"Erm…" Sirius hesitated. "My parents carted us off to France when I was one to live there until Tamaris went off to school… I left home when I was sixteen, my mother died the year after that, and I haven't spoken to my father since then."

Darlene gripped Sirius's knee under the table.

"What a happy childhood," Camille tutted. "I'm sorry about your mom."

Sirius shrugged. "That's alright… She wasn't a very charming woman."

"And Darlene thinks she got the short straw with her family," Camille teased.

"I know," Sirius grinned, "what a brat!"

* * *

The family stayed outside after the meal, drinking and talking and laughing until Gloria had to get up to put Cecilia to bed and Claire had to turn on the porch lights so they could see. Sirius and Darlene managed to avoid more confrontation with her father and grandfather by staying at the end of the table and chatting with Camille and Dorian. Sirius soon forgot that he was unliked by other family members, enjoying teasing Darlene with Camille and swapping Quidditch stories with Nate. Once Audrey and Sam made their way around the table to say their individual goodbyes to everyone, it wasn't long before Darlene had to stand and say quick goodbyes to the rest of her family. Aside from Dorian and Camille, Neil's parents were the last to leave.

"You guys aren't driving home now, are you?" Darlene asked as she hugged her grandmother.

"No, no, we're here for a few days in a hotel near the train station," Margaret explained.

"Yes, we're taking the train up to Whistler tomorrow, and then we'll be back for dinner again on Wednesday evening," John said unsmiling, arms folded.

"Oh," Darlene said, surprised. "I didn't realize that dinner on Wednesday had turned into a big thing."

"Your father invited us," Margaret nodded, touching Darlene's cheek. "We'll see you then."

"Yeah… bye…" Darlene said half-heartedly as they turned to say goodnight to Katrina. She flopped back down in her seat and grimaced.

"You look thrilled," Camille commented.

"Dad invited Michael and his family to dinner on Wednesday," Darlene told her, eyebrows raised. "Will you still be here?"

Dorian nodded and stretched widely. "Yeah," he said through a yawn, then sighed. "Flying back Thursday morning, though."

Katrina skipped back to the table and bounded onto her father's lap, looking around the table for her cup of juice.

"Oof!" Nate groaned as she began to bounce. "Alright, I think it might be bedtime for you as well, missy."

"Oh, but—"

"No buts," Nate shook his head, scooping her up and carrying her off before she could protest further.

Camille and Dorian excused themselves as well, leaving only Darlene and Sirius at the table. Claire came back outside to grab more dishes for washing up and paused in her tracks, looking at Darlene meaningfully.

"Alright, yes ma'am," said Darlene, standing immediately and picking up the abandoned glasses from their end of the table. "So much for being the guest," Darlene muttered to Sirius as she followed her mother back inside.

Nate returned quickly and sighed, relieved, when he saw only Sirius remained. "Finally!" he said excitedly, plunging his hand into his pocket and retrieving a pack of cigarettes. He lit one as quickly as he could manage and took a long drag. "I'm only allowed to when there's no family around to impress and the girls are asleep," he said, grinning sheepishly and holding out the pack in offering.

"Er, no, thanks, I—" Sirius started with a pained expression, "—oh, what the hell!" He jumped up and accepted a cigarette and light from Nate and lit it excitedly.

"I have to, really, to survive these things," Nate grinned, taking back the lighter when Sirius finished with it. "You did well, by the way. Camille seemed to like you; normally she likes to torment the boyfriends and give Darlene a break from the teasing."

"At least I made one good impression. Neil's parents weren't impressed – his dad didn't even pretend to be accepting," Sirius grumbled.

"That's not the point," Nate shook his head. "Neil's side of the family has always been a bit funny. They didn't even like Claire before he married."

"Well they seem to like you!" Sirius challenged him.

"Can you blame me?" Nate grinned. "I mean, look at my offspring."

Sirius laughed. "So that's it, is it? They like marriage and babies?"

Nate nodded. "That's exactly it. And I think Gloria made a good point – you know, about just telling them about…"

"Yeah, but I still think that Neil would rather murder me than give his daughter away to me," Sirius shook his head.

"Sirius," Darlene frowned as she came back outside.

Sirius smiled guiltily. "Just one… come on, I deserve it!"

"Oh good, I feel better," said Nate. "I'm not the only one who's not allowed."

"Sirius is a bit of a chimney, though," Darlene sighed, joining his side.

"I'll be good," Sirius insisted. "Has your dad tried to start round two?"

"He's still out front talking to his parents," Darlene said, shoulders dropping. "I can't believe he invited them for that dinner – it was already going to be hellish enough."

"Too bad I'll be missing this," Nate chuckled.

"What?" Darlene cried. "You're not staying?"

"Tomorrow, yeah, but I didn't book the week off, just an extended weekend. We're here for dinner on Sunday or whenever it is that you're going back to Jolly Old, though."

"What about Glor? Is she staying the week?" Darlene asked frantically.

"Doubt it," Nate snorted. "I think you're on your own for this one."

Neil came back outside and stopped in his tracks, eyeing the three outside. "This place sure cleared out fast."

"I don't think anyone realised how late it was actually getting. Summer must be sneaking up on us," Nate nodded.

"I hear you invited your parents to dinner on Wednesday," Darlene started, balling her fists at her sides.

Neil nodded, "Yes, they haven't seen Allan in quite some time… They've known him for over twenty years, Darlene."

"Sounds like a nice reunion for you lot – mind if I skip it?"

"Darlene," Neil sighed gravely.

"You didn't ask me how I felt about Michael coming even before you started inviting your family to join in with the bullying!"

"Yeah, but like you said; you've got a new life in England – isn't it time you get over whatever it is that drove you away? Besides, your grandparents came out quite a way to see you. It's the least you could do."

Darlene shook her head. "They didn't even think I'd be here."

"Can you blame them? You went overseas to work for a year and decided you aren't coming back, and you skipped your last two trips out," said Neil bitterly. "It seems like the only reason you've visited this time is to further prove your defiance to everything I tried to make for you!"

Nathaniel and Sirius both shot each other uncomfortable looks and put out their cigarettes as Darlene's rage built up.

"You have no idea what that job did to me," she said heavily.

"Then you should have stayed home," Neil shrugged.

"And what? Stay with _him_?" Darlene shot.

Neil was about to retort, but Sirius interrupted angrily, "Dar, just tell him."

Neil, Nathaniel, and Darlene all gaped at Sirius, but he stared straight at Darlene incredulously. Neil looked back to Darlene for an explanation.

"Sirius," Darlene hissed.

"What is it?" Neil demanded.

Darlene continued to stare at Sirius, her face full of pleading, and didn't say a word.

"Michael was violent with her," Sirius said finally.

Neil and Nate both raised their eyebrows; Darlene folded her arms and looked away.

"Before she left for England," Sirius continued, "he told her she wasn't to accept the job, and he hit her."

"Is this true?" Neil turned to Darlene.

Darlene kept her face turned away from them, but she nodded slowly.

"I – I'm sure there's – I don't think that –" Neil spluttered.

"Don't defend him," said Darlene, and she turned and went back into the house, Nate and Sirius following immediately. Darlene said a quiet goodnight to Nate on the way to her room, and Sirius shut the door behind them.

"Why?" Darlene asked as she settled herself on the edge of the bed, hands gripping the duvet.

"I'm sorry," Sirius shrugged. "You can't keep something like that to yourself, not when your father near worships the prick."

"It wasn't up to you to choose the time to tell them," Darlene said hastily, her face reddening.

"I know! I'm sorry – I should have stayed out of it, but I couldn't stand there and do nothing."

"And now everyone is going to know on Wednesday, when I have to confront him for the first time since I moved—"

"Wait," Sirius stopped her from going on, "are you nervous about it or something?"

"Nervous! I'm furious," Darlene seethed.

Sirius surveyed her for a moment, and then kneeled down in front of her. He asked softly, "Are you scared?"

Darlene looked away from him, her breathing unsteady. "I made every mistake possible when I was with him… and instead of fixing it or even finishing it, I just ran away. I wanted to just forget it, but it keeps getting dragged back up."

"Hey," said Sirius, gripping her hand, "you did the right thing by leaving. Even if you feel like you merely ran from a problem, it was still the right thing to do… I mean, you found me, didn't you?"

Darlene showed a half smile and laced her fingers with Sirius's.

* * *

_(Author's notes:_

_I appreciate all of the favourites I've been getting - THANK YOU FOR READING!_

_More to come soon XD)_


	98. Mission Part 3

_Tuesday_

* * *

Sirius woke up the next morning to soft knocking on the bedroom door, and Neil's hoarse voice attempting to be quiet.

"_Darlene_."

Sirius sat up and shook Darlene's shoulder until her eyes shot open. "Your dad," Sirius mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Darlene kicked the covers off, whipped on her dressing gown, and left the room, closing the door behind her with a sharp snap. Sirius sighed and sat up, looking out the gap in the curtain. It was still very early, but there was little chance that he'd be able to fall asleep, so he got out of bed, showered, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Claire was already up, filling up the kettle for tea. "You're up early."

Sirius nodded and sat down at the island. "Neil woke Dar up to talk to her."

"Did he?" Claire asked, eyebrows raised. "That's odd – I haven't heard any shouting. Tea?"

"Please," Sirius smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mmhm," Claire nodded, putting a teacup down in front of him.

"What did you think of Michael when Darlene was with him?"

Claire considered Sirius before she answered him, leaning against the counter. "He was a bit too concentrated on achieving all of the goals his parents had set in his mind, and I don't think that concerned Darlene in the least. She, on the other hand, was perfect for him."

"Was she?" Sirius scoffed.

"Oh, yes," Claire assured him, her expression dark. "She was very naïve when she met him. She didn't know who she was at all."

"And what do you think of him now?" asked Sirius.

"What do I think of him now?" Claire repeated, brow furrowed. "Very successful man, confident – arrogant, even… and even more wrong for Darlene. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure that not everyone was on his side," Sirius shrugged.

Claire cast a pitying look at Sirius. "Michael's father is Neil's oldest friend… and with two daughters, Michael was the closest thing to a son for him. Neil sees no flaws in him because of that; the perfect match for his baby girl."

Sirius heard a door slam and took a rushed gulp from his tea.

"I didn't think you'd be up, Sirius," Neil said as he strode into the kitchen.

"Yep," Sirius muttered.

"Can I have a word?"

"Er – yeah, sure," Sirius replied, setting his tea down and following Neil, who was already out the back door.

"Thank you for telling me," Neil said when Sirius finally caught up with his stride to the dock. "I doubt Darlene would have ever said anything about it to me if you hadn't made her, so… thank you."

"Sure," Sirius inclined his head.

"Darlene told me the whole story, and I understand why she wanted to get away," Neil explained and stopped as they got halfway down the dock. "But now that everything is winding down and she's out of the job that brought her to England, perhaps it's time for her to have a fresh start back home."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm telling you because you're the one thing keeping her from her fresh start," Neil stated.

"I've already told you than I'm not going to try to convince her to leave," Sirius said firmly, "and that if she wanted to come back, I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to."

"Fine," Neil said sternly. "She'll come back in the end. I'm just trying to save her from a little more heartbreak and disaster."

"Yeah? And what makes you think there'll be more heartbreak and disaster?" Sirius said angrily.

"You're both very young and have a lot to figure out before you settle down with anyone," Neil said speedily, as if he'd had the words prepared.

"Please stop trying to plant doubts in my mind," Sirius said firmly. "We've been through a lot together, and we've done alright living with each other—"

"_Excuse me_?" Neil cried.

* * *

Darlene came back downstairs with a quizzical look fixed to her face.

"Morning, love," Claire smiled.

"Morning… Where did Sirius get to?"

Claire nodded in the direction of the garden and poured a cup of tea for Darlene, who raced to the window over the sink and stared out at Sirius and Neil on the dock.

"He dragged him out there again?" Darlene hissed. "What's he playing at?"

"Come have some tea," Claire muttered, sitting down with her own drink and opening a novel.

"Mum," Darlene said subtly, sitting down next to her. "If you talked to Dad…"

Claire frowned and held her book up higher.

"Oh, come on," Darlene continued. "He'd listen to you."

"Yeah right!" Claire laughed, dropping her book open on the counter in defeat. "You know what he's like... Besides, he's allowed his opinion in these circumstances."

Darlene furrowed her brow and stood up from her seat. "I thought you were on my side – I thought you liked Sirius."

"I am," Claire insisted. "And I do like him, I just want you to be careful."

"Mum… I know what I'm doing," said Darlene, getting annoyed.

"And I know that you can get very carried away," Claire said, looking back down at her book and reaching for her tea.

"Mum," Darlene stressed, "I love him."

"I know you do," Claire nodded, still looking down.

"Mum, he asked me to marry him."

Claire looked up, no hint of surprise on her face, and stared at Darlene.

"We're engaged," said Darlene, searching for some reaction.

A satisfied smile slowly spread across Claire's face. "Oh dear."

"What, is that all the congratulations I get?" Darlene grinned.

"Let's talk about it later – don't tell your father," Claire said, eyes fixed on the window where Neil could be seen, storming up the lawn.

The back door burst open and Neil stood in the threshold looking livid. "So when were you going to tell me?" he asked Darlene loudly, slowly walking inside the kitchen.

"What happened?" Claire interjected, rising.

"What are you talking about?" Darlene said, panic rising in her voice.

Sirius caught up and skidded to a halt in the back doorway, eyes wide and face white.

"You didn't," Darlene breathed, shaking her head at him.

"Yes, Sirius informed me on your current situation," said Neil gravely. "Were you ever planning on consulting with me?"

Darlene gaped at her father for a moment, anger rising in her. "What am I, twelve? Do I have to ask your permission? I can marry whoever I want, whether you're opposed to it or not."

A brief silence was broken by Sirius's groan as he hid his face in his hands, and Claire's sudden snort of laughter. Neil's face was perplexed and losing colour as the full impact of the statement washed over him.

"Marry?" he finally managed to repeat.

Darlene gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth, turning to look at Sirius. "I thought you…" she whispered.

"No – no, I… I let it slip that we live together," said Sirius, swallowing hard and joining Darlene by her side. They both looked at Neil, who was still stunned to silence.

"Dad," Darlene said softly.

Neil turned his face from her and put one hand on the counter.

"We were going to tell you properly," Sirius said lightly. "We were just waiting for you to hate me a little less."

"I doubt that," Neil hissed. "We can discuss this later – I have to get ready for the day."

He turned and walked slowly from the room. Darlene stared wordlessly after him for a moment, and then turned on Sirius.

"Why did you tell him we live together?"

"Oh, no you don't," Sirius shook his head, smiling slightly. "I'm not the one that told him we're engaged. I'm not the one that screwed up—"

"Ha! Yeah, right! I wouldn't have screwed up if you could just keep your mouth shut!" Darlene said ruefully.

"What a happy couple you two will make," Claire grinned, seating herself again and returning to her book.

"You're not helping, Mum," Darlene shot, sitting back down and pulling the book out of Claire's hand.

"Darlene," Claire said impatiently.

"Help me," Darlene insisted.

Claire sighed. "He's a little shocked, Dar - give him some space, perhaps? Wait longer than thirty seconds for him to accept the fact?"

"I don't want him to hate me, Mum."

"He doesn't and will never hate you -" Claire started. "Okay," she sighed again, "leave it with me, I'll talk to him today. Just stay out of the way, okay? Stay home today while we're out with the girls."

"Okay," Darlene nodded gratefully. She hopped up off her seat and left the kitchen, followed shortly by Sirius after he gave Claire an appreciative smile.

"Oh, god," Darlene groaned when she closed the bedroom door behind them. She went directly to her bed and climbed under the blankets, gripping a pillow.

"Hey," Sirius breathed, sitting next to her and laying a hand on her shoulder. "At least it's done, right? Everything is out in the open and you don't have to freak yourself out waiting to announce it."

"I know, I know," Darlene muttered. "It's... that was just not the way I wanted that to happen."

"Well, it's done now. No use wishing it happened a different way – let's forget about that for now, and focus on today. What are we doing while they're all out on their picnic? Moping?"

"Alright," Darlene mumbled through the blankets.

"Come here," Sirius sighed, pulling her up by her shoulders so her eyes were level with his. "Remember, it has nothing to do with them. I want to marry you because I love you, not because it'll make your family happy, or otherwise."

"You're right, I know," Darlene nodded. "I still can't help but panic. Especially with dinner tomorrow—"

"Really?" Sirius interrupted, eyebrows raised. "I thought that the secret out would make tomorrow a little more fun..."

"It isn't just dinner with Michael's family, remember. It's my dad's parents, too. _That_ part will be hell. They'll still be rooting for the ex-boyfriend."

"Even when they find out what happened?"

"They won't find out," Darlene shook her head and collapsed back onto a pillow. "You're certainly not bringing it up again, and Dad will be too embarrassed to admit it."

Darlene laughed and obeyed, leaving Sirius to wander outside while she was in the bathroom. He sat on the end of the dock with his trousers pulled up so he could dip his feet in the water, which was freezing but enjoyable. Darlene joined him about half an hour later, sitting behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"They've gone, now," she told Sirius. "They'll be back in a few hours."

"And what are we going to do in the meantime?" Sirius asked Darlene.

"I'm sure we'll think of something…"

* * *

Wednesday

Sirius slept in quite late the next morning after his evening in Vancouver with Darlene, Gloria, Nate, Camille and Dorian. Darlene was standing in front of her mirror examining her hair, which she had straightened for the first time since they'd arrived.

"You look lovely," Sirius mumbled.

Darlene looked at him in the mirror and smiled softly. "I should hope so – it's my turn to break hearts tonight."

"Anything you need me to do?" Sirius yawned.

"Take a shower?" Darlene suggested teasingly.

"Oh, if I have to," Sirius groaned, slowly climbing out of bed.

Sirius and Darlene went downstairs half an hour later to eat lunch and were surprised to see Gloria in the kitchen helping Claire cook.

"Glor – you're still here?" Darlene raised her eyebrows.

"I wasn't about to leave you alone with Michael," Gloria grinned. "I dropped the girls off at Nate's parents' house this morning."

"Sandwich, Sirius?" Claire asked, grabbing ingredients from the fridge.

"I'll do it, Mum," Darlene insisted, holding her hands out to take the bread and vegetables from her mother.

Claire narrowed her eyes and grabbed Darlene's hand. "That wasn't there before."

Gloria nearly slipped as she rushed over to examine the ring on Darlene's finger. Darlene blushed as both her sister and mother gawked at the engagement ring; the two both looked up at Sirius, who was grinning from ear to ear at them.

"Did you pick this out, Sirius?" Gloria asked, sounding impressed.

"Yeah," Sirius smiled. "How did I do?"

Claire and Gloria both nodded wordlessly. Darlene finally wriggled her hand free and snatched the food out of her mother's arms. Neil entered the kitchen and walked straight for the kettle, glancing only briefly at Darlene.

"My parents will be here in a minute – I'm going to get some tea ready," he said softly to Claire, who nodded and gave his arm a quick touch as she passed him to the other side of the kitchen.

"Dad?" Darlene said timidly.

"Yes, Darlene?" Neil replied, sounding slightly impatient.

"If you tell them, I promise I'll play nice," she said.

"Why?" Neil narrowed his eyes.

"I'd sooner spend a night biting my tongue than watching you pretend that we're not engaged," Darlene shrugged.

Neil didn't answer; the doorbell rang and he abandoned the tea to let his parents inside. Claire took over for him, grabbing a set of teacups from the cupboard.

"Oh – is Camille here?" Darlene asked, suddenly realising who was missing.

"Dorian is meeting a friend of his in Burnaby, Camille went with him," Claire informed her.

"She's coming back, though, right?"

"She should be back for dinner," Claire said. "Go talk to your grandparents – you were avoiding them like the plague the other night."

Darlene groaned and took the tea of tray from her mother. She carried it into the sitting room, Sirius following closely behind, and set the tray down on the coffee table. She smiled warmly at John and Margaret and then sat down on the couch across from them with Sirius. Neil leaned forward and poured tea for his parents.

"So I hear a 'congratulations' is in order," Margaret beamed at Darlene.

"Oh!" said Darlene, glancing quickly at Neil. "I – yes!"

"I'm pleased to hear the news, you must be very excited—" Margaret started to say, but John cut her off by clearing his throat loudly.

"So tell me about this job of yours, Darlene," he said.

Darlene took a steadying breath to calm herself before she answered. "It's just a temporary thing – I'm working as a receptionist."

"I would have thought that you'd be making some important choices about what it is you're going to do for a career," said John, "rather than settling for any old job."

"And like I said, it's only _temporary_," Darlene stressed.

"You're not struggling with the rent, are you?" Margaret asked, looking worried.

Darlene and Sirius both laughed briefly before Darlene shook her head and said, "No, not at all!"

"Why is that funny?" asked John.

"I think the only reason she took this job was a bit of boredom," Sirius shrugged. "We can still live quite comfortably if she's not working."

Darlene took note of her father raising his eyebrows at this comment.

"I want to hear more about this wedding," Margaret insisted. "Are you having it here?"

"We haven't even talked about that yet," Darlene shook her head.

"Well, you'll move back here after, of course," John stated as if it were a fact.

"I don't think so," Darlene shook her head, trying to keep her voice gentle.

"I don't see why not – you've got your entire family here, and from what I hear Sirius doesn't have much family in England," John tried to sway her.

"No, not a chance," Sirius said sternly. "I can't leave – I have my best friends and my godson back home. We'll have to arrange something – visits, you know, or whatever… but we're not moving."

Darlene swallowed hard to stop herself from smiling, feeling very satisfied that Sirius was able to shut John up. She nodded her agreement when John looked at her for confirmation. "It's true, I really don't see us leaving."

"_Claire, I'm back,_" Camille called from the front door. "_And the Muranows have just arrived!"_

"Oh boy," Darlene muttered, gripping Sirius's hand.

Neil stood immediately and left to greet his friends. John took a long sip from his tea and followed his son out of the room.

"_Go on into the sitting room, Michael – there's some tea waiting for you_."

Sirius heard a quiet groan escape Darlene. He looked up as a very well groomed man with short auburn hair strode into the room; this could only be Michael. He stopped in his tracks as he laid eyes on Darlene and smiled to himself.

"Hello, dear," Margaret said to him, standing to kiss his cheek.

"How are you, Margaret?" Neil said, still keeping one eye on Darlene. Margaret sat back on the couch and beckoned him over.

Michael sat down and inclined his head at Darlene. "Hi, Dar."

"Hi, Mike," she said quietly. "Erm… this is Sirius."

Michael spent a solid ten seconds taking in Sirius's appearance before reaching across the coffee table to shake his hand. Sirius did his best to squeeze his hand in a death grip.

"Nice to meet you," Michael said, receiving no more than a nod from Sirius. "Well, everyone said you would be here, but I didn't imagine it would actually be true… and with a boyfriend!"

"Fiancé, actually," Sirius corrected him.

"Oh!" Michael said in surprise. "No one said anything about that—"

"We only just found out ourselves," Margaret assured him, patting his hand.

"Well," said Michael, who seemed to be struggling to find the right words, "congratulations."

"Thank you," Darlene smiled, still feeling obligated to play nicely.

"I'm going to catch up with your parents, Michael," Margaret said, placing her tea on the coffee table and leaving the three of them alone.

"So when did you two meet?" Michael said a bit more casually, pouring himself some tea.

"About two years ago," Darlene responded, taking Sirius's hand again. "You must be so pleased that your parents dragged you here."

Michael broke into what Sirius took as a relieved smile. "Any chance they get to boast about my career and I don't get a say in the matter."

"How is the job going, anyway?" asked Darlene, absently swirling her thumb over Sirius's wrist.

"I'm senior financial manager now," Michael said proudly.

"Wow… well, congratulations," Darlene smiled.

Michael inclined his head in thanks, staring unblinkingly at Darlene. "Well… you look fantastic. I'm glad to see you're doing well."

Darlene was saved from having to come up with a response as Neil entered the room to speak with Michael. He looked slightly alarmed when he walked through the door and found that Darlene and Sirius were alone with Michael, as if he were worried that Darlene wouldn't hold up to her part of their bargain. Darlene quickly said hello to Michael's parents, Allan and Connie, receiving a kiss from each of them, and then she and Sirius were free to spend the rest of the afternoon with Gloria and Camille.

Gloria and Camille were in two minds about how Darlene should handle the situation. Camille seemed to think that Darlene needed to relax and felt that alcohol was the solution to this; Gloria, on the other hand, felt that Darlene should have her wits about her, and frowned each time Camille topped up Darlene's wine glass.

"Dinner is nearly ready," Claire informed them. "Darlene, Gloria – get the dining room ready, please."

Sirius gave Camille a quick frown as Darlene and Gloria left the room. "She's going to forget to be angry with him if you keep encouraging her to drink."

"At least it'll save her from doing or saying something she might regret later," Camille said gravely. "Gloria would love for her to tear into Michael, but I think Dar has enough conflict on her plate at the moment."

"Well, yes – I can agree with that," Sirius nodded, standing up as Claire made a quick appearance in the doorway to beckon them to dinner.

Darlene beamed at Sirius as he entered the dining room and took his seat next to her. The topic of conversation between Darlene's grandparents and Michael's parents had already turned to Michael's career. Michael was letting his father do the talking for him and only spoke up once his mother brought up the subject of his girlfriend.

"Mother, I told you – I'm not seeing Laura anymore," Michael said frustratedly.

"Laura!" Gloria said suddenly, her face lighting up and her eyes narrowing sinisterly. "Wasn't that the name of your secretary? Oh, no, wait – not Laura… Lisa, wasn't it?"

Darlene snorted into her wineglass, and Michael started to look very uncomfortable. He stared at Gloria for a few moments and swallowed hard. "Yes… Good memory, Gloria."

"Lisa – wasn't that the name of the young lady you were dating right after Darlene moved?" Michael's mother, Connie, asked curiously.

"Briefly, yes," Michael admitted, keeping his gaze away from Darlene.

"What about now? Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Gloria pushed.

"Glor!" Darlene said disapprovingly, shaking her head. "Sorry, Mike – you'll have to excuse my sister's nosiness."

Michael happily let the conversation transition to his father asking Gloria about Nathaniel's job. Gloria reluctantly turned her attention away from Michael to answer Allan's questions with one last spiteful look in Michael's direction. Once everyone had finished their meals, Michael was the first to excuse himself from the table.

"Are you alright?" Sirius whispered gently to Darlene as Claire and Camille started to collect plates to clear.

"I will be," Darlene said quietly, avoiding his gaze and attempting to drain the last of her wine, but Sirius grabbed it from her and set it down well out of her reach.

By now, everyone had left the dining room except for Darlene and Sirius – and Gloria, who was standing in the doorway with her arms folded.

"I couldn't have set that up any better for you, Darlene," she said impatiently.

"Glor, it was years ago… I want to get over it, not harbour on about it," Darlene explained.

"You have _always_ said to me that if you ran into that cheating bastard again, you'd give him a piece of your mind—"

"_Gloria_, I get it!" Darlene snapped. She slowly got out of her seat, and after a brief moment to think, she silently walked from the room.

Gloria sighed angrily, and Sirius also rose from his chair.

"While they were still together," Gloria explained to Sirius, keeping her voice slightly lower, "she was slightly paranoid that something was going on between him and this woman – Lisa – that worked for him... Now that she finally has her proof, she won't say anything."

"Well, I can see why she doesn't want to now," Sirius said honestly.

"I know," Gloria sighed, nodding, but Sirius carried on.

"I'll take care of it, though," he said simply, leaving the dining room in three quick strides.

Michael was about to leave, claiming he needed to take off early because of work in the morning, and having already said his goodbyes to Neil and Claire, Darlene had walked him to the front door to say goodbye. Sirius slowly approached Darlene's side and touched his hand lightly to her back.

"Well, it was good to see you, Dar... it's been too long, really," Michael said, giving Darlene the same intense stare he had at the beginning of the evening.

"Take care," Darlene nodded. She smiled up at Sirius and said, "I think I'm going to lie down for tiny bit – can you wake me in ten?"

"Yeah, sure," Sirius agreed.

Darlene waved to Michael and then retreated upstairs. Sirius stayed where he was while Michael pulled his coat on.

"Well, er – congratulations again, Sirius... you're a very lucky man," Michael said.

"I know," Sirius nodded.

"Darlene tells me that her parents haven't particularly taken to the news yet?"

"Yeah, they're not exactly thrilled," Sirius shrugged.

"I suppose that's part of the appeal for Dar, though, isn't it?" Michael said, a snide smile starting to form. "Anyone they don't approve of will do."

"Oh, I don't think that was included anywhere in her criteria," Sirius said, all courteous expression vanishing from his face. "I think it's more along the lines of... anyone who isn't a lying, cheating, abusive prick... but let's face it – no man lucky enough to be in a relationship with her would be that stupid."

Michael didn't retort – or rather, Sirius didn't give him a chance to, as he turned his back on him and started to follow Darlene up the stairs. Sirius felt rather triumphant as he reached the landing and heard the front door closing.

Sirius tried not to disturb Darlene, who was nearly fast asleep, as he tiptoed into the room and sat next to her on the bed. She stirred regardless, squeezing her eyes shut and groaning.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, bemused.

"Yeah, just..." she sighed. "I feel very foolish."

"How come?"

"I couldn't even be angry with him, and I really wanted to be," she explained, her eyes still closed.

"You've probably gotten over it... forgiven him, on some level... It's been a long time, and a lot has happened – bigger issues, that probably make your history with him seem a bit trivial."

"I guess," Darlene nodded. She rested for a little while longer, but it wasn't long before Neil was calling her downstairs to say goodbye to her grandparents, aunt, and the remaining Muranows. After the front door shut behind all of the guests, Darlene had about thirty seconds of peace before her father looked at her gravely.

"We need to speak," Neil said.

Darlene looked grumpy and tired, but as this was the first time Neil wanted to talk to her since he heard the news, she nodded. "Okay – er..."

She looked at Sirius, and he quickly said, "I'll be upstairs."

"No, Sirius – I'd like to speak to you, also, if you don't mind," Neil said, and he turned and led them into the sitting room, but did not sit down.

"I've had some time to digest the situation," he continued, his expression blank and giving no indication whether he was happy or angry, "and I'd really like to support your decision, because it is _your_ decision..."

Darlene's eyes widened as if she couldn't believe here ears.

"_However_," Neil stressed, "I feel as if you have rushed into things. You're both obviously very much in love and caught up in the moment, and for whatever reason you seem to have forgotten what is was that broke you apart in the first place."

Sirius folded his arms and Darlene's happy surprise melted quickly into a glare as her father continued.

"All I can say is that it won't last, and you two are going to wind up exactly where you were last January."

"It's funny how quick you are to pick this up again as soon as they leave," Darlene rolled her eyes. "And here I thought we were getting past this – it's ridiculous!"

"You're right, it is – why don't you help me understand this, Darlene, because I just can't see how in a year you can go from being completely devastated from breaking up with someone to right back in the same relationship that ended."

"I'm getting really sick of this, Neil," Sirius sighed angrily. "You can either accept things for what they are or you can't, but there's no reason for you keep tormenting your daughter over her choices."

"You had your chance, and you didn't deserve a second one after throwing away a life and a family with her—"

"Dad," Darlene pleaded, shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, bewildered, his temper slowly rising. "Back then, we weren't even…"

"The baby," Neil said simply, as if this statement explained everything.

"Dad!" Darlene cried, covering her face with her hands.

Sirius turned to look at her, his confusion doubled. He stood still and waited for an explanation. Darlene dropped her hands to her sides, sighing angrily.

"Dad, give us a minute," she muttered.

Sirius's eyes followed Neil as he walked out of the room and then flickered back to Darlene. She dropped her eyes from Sirius's gaze and stared at a spot on the wall as she spoke.

"Right, this isn't really how I wanted to tell you this, but fine... When we split up last year, I was pregnant… Needless to say, I didn't keep it, but… I was here when it happened, so my family know."

"Jesus, Darlene – why haven't you told me this?"

"I was trying to forget that it ever happened!" she retorted angrily.

"You should have told me! I would have done something, I would've—"

"What, Sirius? What would you have done?" Darlene demanded. "I didn't want anything to do with you, so how would you have been able to help?"

"This is ridiculous! Everyone knew this except for me – it's no wonder they hate me, Darlene!"

"And that's my fault, is it?" Darlene snapped.

"No! No – that's _not_ what I meant—"

"Save it," she hissed, turning on the spot and leaving him alone in the sitting room.

Sirius blinked several times in disbelief and sat down on the couch. Here he was trying to make the best impression on Darlene's family, and she too had now turned on him.

Gloria peered into the room a moment later, pulling on her jacket and looking like she was ready to leave. "Hey, Siri—" she paused, noticing his sullen expression, "what's the matter?"

Neil followed closely behind Gloria, looking particularly guilty. "Sirius," he started softly, "I want to apologise… it wasn't my place to bring that up, and—"

"I'm going to stop you there," Sirius snapped suddenly, rising to his feet again. "I no longer have any interest in listening to you, and I only have one thing left to say to you… You got what you wanted. You managed to turn your daughter against me even though I didn't do a _fucking_ _thing_ _wrong_, so I think it's about time you backed off."

Sirius left Gloria and Neil and went upstairs. He softly knocked twice on Darlene's door before entering and carefully shut it behind him. Darlene was lying on the bed facing the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest. Sirius kneeled next to the bed and touched his fingers to Darlene's waist.

"You're going to have to help me out here, Dar," Sirius said in a low voice. "I don't know how to fix this. I had hoped that we were past this by now, but you should know that I'm still so sorry for what happened… everything that happened was my fault—"

"No," Darlene interrupted suddenly, turning over to face Sirius, her face tear-stricken and her hair a mess. "I caused all of it, Sirius. It was my fault."

"What are you talking about!"

"All you did was kiss a girl – you didn't sleep with her! You didn't constantly betray me – and I threw it away because it _slightly_ reminded me of my last relationship, by a tiny fraction – I wasted a whole year of our lives… We could have had a baby, Sirius, and I fucked it all up."

"Hey, shhh," Sirius whispered, wiping fresh tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "The only reason you'd need to be upset over this is if that break-up had stuck, but look at where we are, Darlene – I'm here meeting your family, and we're going to get married. I hate that we lost that year, too, and things would be very different for us now, but it doesn't matter – we can't change it now."

"No, I know… I just hate what I did…" Darlene gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Don't," Sirius said, a bit more firmly, running his fingers through her hair and tucking errant strands behind her ear. "The timing just wasn't right – you needed to get out of that mind-fuck of a job, and I… well, I needed to pine after you for the better part of a year. I just wish I had been there for you when you needed me."

"Me too," Darlene sniffed, placing her hands on Sirius's shoulders. "My list of regrets is getting overwhelming."

Sirius quieted Darlene with a kiss, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back. "I love you…"

* * *

_Thursday_

Sirius woke up the next morning in a bit of a fury, which he tried to hide from Darlene. He had no idea how he was supposed to face Darlene's family now after the way Neil had treated him, and he had little intention of finding out. Sirius showered, dressed, and went downstairs – he was immediately approached by Neil, as he expected he would be.

"We should speak," Neil said gently.

"Fine," said Sirius shortly, not bothering to hide his impatience. "But I think it's my turn. I'm quite happy to pack my things and leave today. I'll stay in Vancouver for the rest of the week. I'll have nothing to do with your family anymore."

"That's not how I'd like to end the week," Neil started.

"No, I know it's not – because you and I both know that if Darlene stays with me, and I refuse to come out here to visit, she's going to be reluctant to come herself," Sirius shrugged. "I don't want her to distance herself from her family over something this silly... so this is how it's going to happen: Darlene and I are going to get married, and we are going to continue to live in England. If we decide to have children, we will. If she decides to give up working, she will. If she decides to continue working in her shit receptionist job, she will. If she wants to pursue another career, she will – the bottom line is that it's her choice, and that I will support her and take care of her no matter what she decides to do."

Neil listened carefully to Sirius as he spoke, and waited a few moments before he responded. "Alright."

"And you're okay with us getting married?" Sirius said sceptically.

"Well, I'm not over the moon," Neil said honestly, furrowing his brow, "but if you're going to take care of her, I'm not unhappy about it."

"Sirius," Claire interrupted, standing in the doorway of the kitchen wearing a dressing gown. "This just arrived for you."

Claire handed a small brown envelope out to him, which he took, eyebrows raised.

"Where did it come from?" he asked, turning it over in his hands.

"An owl just came to the window," Claire answered, sounding slightly amused.

The top of the envelope simply read "_Sirius Black_", in what Sirius recognised as Lily's handwriting. He opened it hastily and pulled out the single piece of parchment, which had two sentences written on it:

"_Sirius – we need to speak to you._

_It's an emergency."_

* * *

(_Author's Note:_

_I know, I'm more than two weeks late on the update, but back to work in September AND a broken laptop really slowed me down. Should hopefully keep to the schedule again._

_Hope you enjoy.)_


	99. The Search

Sirius and Darlene managed to arrange a Portkey to Quebec that evening after Darlene made her rounds to say goodbye to her family members. Once they arrived back in London, they Apparated to Godric's Hollow immediately. It was Remus who answered the door when Sirius knocked, which surprised him momentarily.

"You're back," Remus stated, blinking in confusion.

"Yeah, I got Lily's letter – what the hell is going on?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Come in," Remus evaded, standing back and pulling the door open wider for Sirius and Darlene to enter. Remus took Darlene's bag for her as she passed him in the doorway, and Sirius set their suitcase down by the stairs. From here, he could see Lily sitting alone on the couch, looking distraught.

"Lily, what's happened?" Sirius asked, approaching her slowly. "Where's James?"

"He and Dumbledore are searching for Harold... He's missing," Lily explained, tears quickly gathering in the corners of her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.

"_Missing_? Since when?" Sirius asked, pulling his coat off and sitting down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Lily.

"Just after you two left... Dumbledore came to see James about it – they left to look for him almost immediately... I – I wasn't sure if that owl would make it to you, but I've been going crazy all week."

"Have you not heard from them?" Darlene asked, glancing round at Remus, who was looking very sombre.

"He's been checking in, but with no news," Remus explained.

"Dumbledore thinks our owls might be intercepted," Lily added, sniffing and wiping her cheeks. "I didn't know what to do, Sirius – that's why I contacted you."

"I'm glad you did," Sirius shook his head. "I can help with this..."

Sirius looked away from Lily's gaze to gather his thoughts, absently reaching for her hand and squeezing it. "Right, here's what we're going to do: I'm going to go to my work and see what information I can get about Harold... while I'm gone, start writing a list of every place you can think of that Harold has been to in the last year – travelling, work, anything... and send an owl to James, tell him that we're going to start help looking."

Lily nodded slowly as Sirius spoke, taking in every word carefully. Sirius kissed her cheek and turned around to face Remus and Darlene.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Darlene offered.

"No – I'm going to have to track Isabelle down, I might have to go to her house – you should stay with Lily," Sirius sighed, slowly pulling his jacket back on. "Remus, I need a quick word."

Remus nodded and followed Sirius out the front door, shutting it behind him. He crossed his arms gravely and watched Sirius crouch down on the ground, facing away.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck,_" Sirius muttered, grabbing a handful of pebbles from the drive and squeezing them as hard as he could.

"I know," Remus breathed. "She owled you just after James left – we thought we weren't going to be able to reach you... I wanted to go with them and help, but James forbade me from leaving Lily's side... She has been going crazy, stuck in the house, completely paranoid – she's convinced that she doesn't even remember the last time they saw Harold – now she thinks it's been weeks..."

Sirius slowly stood up again, letting the rocks fall from his hands as he tried to steady his breathing. His eyes were stinging in the wind. "Remus, when did _you_ see him last? I know Lily and James have been bringing Harry over to see him every weekend – but you've been working with him, haven't you?"

"Not for awhile, no – I mean, not _with_ him... He gave me a key to let myself in and continue working and filling orders without him – he told me he was on the final stages of some big project and he'd have to do some travelling," Remus said, his eyebrows pulled together as he searched his memory.

"What about Peter? Would he know anything?" Sirius asked, turning around to face Remus finally, his expression desperate.

"Peter has already been working with Dumbledore," Remus said, and when Sirius pulled a face of confusion, Remus began to clarify. "Dumbledore started some Order with a number of wizards to work against the Death Eaters, Peter is one of them. Dumbledore left James out of it for as long as he could because he was worried that Harold's work was starting to draw attention to itself."

Sirius sighed heavily, feeling more and more hopeless with each sentence he heard. "Fine... I'm – I'm going to go see what I can find out... I'll be back in a little while."

Remus nodded and headed back inside, and Sirius Apparated to his work. Isabelle wasn't there, but luckily a few wizards always stayed overnight for emergency cases, and Sirius didn't have to break into the building – just Isabelle's office. He began to rummage through papers on her desk and folders inside her filing cabinet, but decided it was pointless to try and make sense of any of it himself. He went back downstairs and looked through the contact details in Sarah the receptionist's desk until he found Isabelle's home address, which he Apparated to immediately.

Sirius hesitated for a moment on Isabelle's front doorstep, wondering if he was a bit out of line coming to her house. "Fuck it," Sirius muttered to himself, and he hammered on the door with his fist. No one answered at first, and Sirius was about to knock again when Isabelle finally opened the door, her wand alight.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, pulling the neck of her cardigan securely against her chest self-consciously. "What – what are you – why are you _here_?"

"I need your help," Sirius said gravely, and he squeezing past her through the doorway without waiting for his invitation.

Isabelle looked momentarily infuriated at him as he wandered into her front room and sat down; she shut the door and followed him, wrapping her arms around her torso tightly. "What's happened?"

"James's father is missing – Harold Potter," Sirius said, the full extent of his worry coming through in his voice. "James has been trying to track him down this week, but— I need you to find out if someone was after him."

"Muggle-born?" Isabelle assumed, sitting opposite him and drawing her knees up to her chest, still looking a bit insecure.

"No, pure blood," Sirius shook his head.

"Has he made it openly known that he's against Voldemort and his followers?"

"No!" Sirius said, exasperated. "He's just an alchemist!"

"Well," Isabelle said, trying to think back about any alchemists she'd heard of, "is there anything else he might be known for?"

"He…" Sirius thought. "He makes potions for St. Mungo's – he's been working on something special for years – though I think he gave it up at some point – some sort of Elixir of Life—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa – _Harold Potter_ made the Draught of Life?" Isabelle interrupted, dropping her feet to the floor again and leaning forward to ensure she'd heard him correctly.

"You've heard about this?" Sirius said, panicking.

"Voldemort has been following that project for _months_, Sirius—"

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Sirius snapped at her.

"Because I only tell you about the cases where we actually have a job to do, someone to protect – Potter's name has never been mentioned… maybe Voldemort is trying to keep this quiet," Isabelle said, more to herself, thinking out loud.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this," Sirius said again, growing angrier.

"I can't tell everyone who works for me every little snippet of news we get, it's not safe – I have spies in Voldemort's crowd, so why wouldn't he have spies in ours?" Isabelle reasoned.

"So you didn't trust me?" Sirius said, shooting out of his seat.

"Sirius," Isabelle said calmly.

"Why are you the one that's trusted with all of the information? Maybe you're the fucking spy!"

"Sirius," Isabelle said loudly, "shut up and sit down!"

Sirius glowered at her and reluctantly perched on his seat again.

"You're angry – I get it, I would be too – but that's not going to help. You _can_ help by calming down, and answering some questions," Isabelle sighed. "Exactly when was the last time anyone saw him?"

"I don't know – a few weeks – three… maybe four?" Sirius shrugged.

"And when did anyone hear from him last?"

"I think James has gotten some letters from him in the last couple weeks, letting him know that he'd be busy with work," Sirius said, brow furrowed.

"It sounds like he's been on the run. Can you get a hold of those letters?" Isabelle asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Sirius shrugged again. "This isn't good, though, is it?"

"I'll go into the office right away and get some people on the case," Isabelle insisted.

Sirius shivered and stuffed his hands inside his jacket pocket, gripping the material inside.

"Sirius… Go home," Isabelle instructed.

Sirius slowly nodded, stood and left Isabelle's home. When he returned to Lily and James's house, Darlene was the only one remaining in the living room, with Harry crawling on the floor in front of her.

"Where are Lily and Remus?" he asked.

"James's study," Darlene replied, twitching her head in the direction of the hall.

Sirius found Remus and Lily searching through James's desk. "What's going on?"

"Remus though of something," Lily paused her searches to explain, "the castle – their holiday getaway place – the one that's been in the family forever."

"You don't think James would have thought of that already?" Sirius asked, taking a step further into the room to glance at the mess of James's desk.

"He didn't take the pocket watch with him," Lily said, her eyes wide, and she continued digging through one of the desk drawers.

"That's not the only way to get to the castle," Sirius said gently.

"We know, but it's the fastest way to get there, so James must not have thought of looking there for Harold," Remus explained without looking up.

"Okay, where else can I look?"

"I've got some boxes in the crawl-space," Lily bit her lip. Sirius nodded and began to search as well, after quickly taking his jacket off again and hanging it over the banister. None of them had any luck, and the three of them headed upstairs to check the bedroom, where Lily was sure James had stored some of his belongings. Sure enough, in the back of the closet there was a small trunk, which Lily dragged out with Remus's help to open and go through in better lighting. There were a number of different objects inside that Lily carefully handled and placed on the floor next to the trunk; a Muggle video camera with some tapes, a few photo albums, James's Invisibility cloak, a small black velvet drawstring bag—

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed as she opened the bag and pulled the gold pocket watch out by its chain.

"Finally," Remus breathed. He looked at Sirius, who nodded gravely. "Lily… we'll go right away… You should owl James and let him know that we're looking as well, and we should be back tomorrow evening."

"Alright," Lily swallowed. She stowed the watch back in its pouch and handed it to Remus with a slightly shaky hand.

Remus kissed Lily atop her head, and he and Sirius both went back downstairs, muttering quick plans to each other.

"I'm going to send an owl to Tamaris – she can come and stay with Lily and Dar while we're gone," Remus said.

Sirius nodded again; he seemed to have a hole in his throat where words should have been. He left Remus to write the letter and said goodbye to Darlene – again wordlessly, with a kiss to her cheek – and stared down at Harry, willing himself to keep it together.

"Be careful," Darlene told Sirius when Remus joined his side in the living room and they were ready to depart, but her words came out as a whisper.

Once the two had stepped outside to use the pocket watch that would transport them to the Potters' castle, Darlene picked up Harry and carried him upstairs. Lily was still kneeling on the ground in front of James's trunk, putting his possessions away one by one. Darlene sat down on the edge of the bed watching Lily, Harry sitting in her lap. Lily finished with the cloak, which she stood up with to let the silvery fabric fall to the ground to be folded and put away neatly. As the hem of the cloak hit the ground, something that was wrapped up within the folds of the cloak fell to the ground with a small noise. Lily and Darlene both looked down to see a thick parchment envelope lying on the ground; '_James—' _was the only word written on it. Lily felt her heart plummet into her stomach – the sharp ink scrawl that James's name had been written in was one that she recognised. It was Harold's.

* * *

Sirius and Remus finally arrived at sunrise. Sirius had only been to the Potter landmark once, at the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts, with James and Harold. Even though his memory of the place was somewhat foggy, Sirius was sure that something was definitely different. The stone no longer seemed to shine, and the gloom of the clouds that lingered over Sirius and Remus seemed eerily abnormal even though they were up in the mountains.

Remus was staring up at the tallest towers of the castle, his eyes wide.

"You haven't been here before, have you?" Sirius asked quietly, starting to slowly stroll towards the front door.

"No," Remus shook his head, following.

"How did you know about it, then?" Sirius asked, taking the velvet pouch out of his jacket pocket to restore the watch, and grabbing the key before returning it to his pocket.

"Harold mentioned it to me once after he'd returned from a trip – he said he comes here once a year… because James's mum is buried here."

Sirius nodded knowingly as the approached the doors of the castle. It took him several attempts before he remembered the proper sequence in which the key needed to be turned, and then finally, they were inside. Here, the gloom was overwhelming. Sirius imagined that this was what Azkaban might feel like; cold, haunting and empty. After lighting their wands and casting a Patronus to lead their path, Sirius and Remus split up to search the castle.

* * *

It was exactly seven o'clock in the morning when a sharp rap on the front door woke Lily up. She had fallen asleep on the couch at some obscene hour, and she felt ill and groggy, which is why she didn't get off the couch until the second knock came. She was still in her clothes from yesterday, so Darlene only needed to grab her wand from the coffee table before she stumbled to the front door. A darkly dressed Goblin with a pointed hat was standing before the threshold carrying a number of parchment scrolls and a briefcase.

"Lily!" Darlene called quickly before even greeting the goblin, trying to mask the panic in her voice.

The goblin, clearly annoyed, cleared his throat to regain Darlene's attention. "I am Vargnok. I am seeking an appointment with either James Potter or Lily Evans Potter."

"I'm Lily Potter," Lily said fiercely and she walked down the stairs. Tamaris also appeared from Harry's nursery room down the hall.

"What's going on?" Lily demanded of Vargnok.

Tamaris stepped forward and grasped Lily's hand. "Perhaps we should sit down," she suggested softly, holding her hand out in the direction of the living room so the goblin would enter. Tamaris led Lily to the couch and sat down with her and Darlene shut the front door.

Vargnok did not sit. He placed the scrolls on the coffee table and began retrieving a number of things from his briefcase: a quill, an inkwell, and more sheets of parchment.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening?" Lily asked rudely.

Vargnok took little notice of Lily's manners and held up one of his papers and read aloud, "_The last will and testament of Harold Potter_."

"_What_?_" _Lily cried, nearly jumping out of her seat. Tamaris wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders, and Darlene said down on the other side of her.

"Due to the manner in which Mr. Potter has requested his funds are to be divided, he arranged for the assets to be accessible immediately. When he signed the contract, he was Traced," Vargnok explained monotonously, taking no notice of Lily's growing despair.

Lily clutched her face in her hands and gasped for air. "How… what – h-how long has he—?"

"Mr. Potter's funds and possessions have been split four ways, the details of which are outlined in the will," Vargnok continued, placing the parchment he was holding in front of Lily on the coffee table, as well as pushing the four scrolls closer to her. "As next of kin, I'll simply need your signature in the will to finalise things.

Vargnok inked the quill and handed it out to Lily, waiting very quietly and patiently for her to take it. Lily didn't budge. She kept her face covered with her hands and had her eyes squeezed shut, still panting for air. It was several minutes before she looked up. Vargnok's long fingers were still holding the quill out to her. She finally snatched it from him and quickly scribbled her name down on the page before her. She stood up, threw the quill down on the coffee table, and hurried out of the room.

Vargnok was unfazed by Lily's reaction. He slowly put the quill, ink and his copy of the will back in his briefcase and showed himself out.

* * *

Sirius knew which room Harold usually slept in when he stayed at the castle, and Sirius stayed well clear of it. He knew that when he opened the door to that room he would not find Harold's kind, smiling face. But Sirius had no where else to look, and he couldn't put it off any longer. His hand was slippery on his wand, and the only noise he could hear was his own heart pounding in his chest and throat. Sirius pushed the door open.

The room was dark. The light from Sirius's wand was just enough to make out the shapes of some furniture. There was a bed and night stand in the nearest corner, next to the only window in the room with thick curtains completely obscuring the light outside. Sirius took a step inside to extend the light to the other side of the room, where he could see two armchairs facing a fireplace, and the outline of a body lying on the floor.

Sirius backed up against the wall and clapped his hand to his mouth. His heart was hammering even harder, making it difficult for him to concentrate on doing anything other than sliding down the wall to crouch on the floor. He shuddered, breathing heavily, and then flicked his wand once to send a Patronus downstairs to Remus, and then again to James.

Remus was upstairs a minute later, panting. He burst into the room, his wand making things much brighter. "You found him?" he repeated Sirius's message.

Sirius pointed. Remus's head turned to the far side of the room, and the second his eyes found Harold he threw himself onto the ground next to him.

"Harold!" Remus shouted uncertainly. He shot flames into the fireplace to see properly, and then grabbed Harold's shoulder to roll him over onto his back. Harold's face was blank, his eyes still open. His robes were filthy and bloody. He was dead. Remus shuffled back a few feet, still sitting, head sunk low.

James and Dumbledore were already in the Scottish Highlands, basing their searches there on a piece of information that Peter had shared with Dumbledore, but it still took them close to an hour to make it to the castle. Sirius and Remus had stayed silent for that hour, both refusing to believe. Sirius had hardly moved, in fact, but when he heard the noises of James bursting into the castle, Sirius dropped his wand and covered his face.

Minutes later, James entered, stopping when he saw Sirius and Remus on the floor. Dumbledore followed closely behind and did as Remus had done, going straight to Harold's body and kneeling beside him. James stared as Dumbledore placed one hand on Harold's chest and exhaled deeply.

It was too late, and James knew it. He turned around and kicked the door.

"We should move him," Dumbledore said, almost inaudibly. He looked over his shoulder at James, who simply glared at him and walked out of the room. Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured a white shroud, which he began to drape over Harold.

"Sirius, Remus – help me," Dumbledore instructed. Remus kneeled forward and began tucking the shroud underneath Harold's legs. Sirius struggled to pull himself to his feet, but he only walked two steps closer.

"We'll take him to St. Mungo's—" Dumbledore started.

"No!" Sirius said suddenly, surprised at how loud his voice sounded. He no longer had any control over his tears, which were dropping down his face freely. "Bury him here. Please."

Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius stooped down together and lifted Harold; they carried him out of the room and back into the heart of the castle. James followed them when they passed him on the staircase, down a corridor and out a door which led to the back of the grounds.

This was a place that James had always avoided on his holidays here with his father. When he was young, it had frightened him to know that his mother was buried deep beneath the talk oak tree that stood alone. The wild grass was now completely overgrown and overwhelming, nearly concealing the small white headstone that marked Helena Potter's resting place. James watched as Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus waved their wands together to create another deep hole in the ground next to his mother, and Harold Potter was put to rest.


End file.
